El Universo esta en juego… literalmente hablando
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: "Una forma ridícula de perder el tiempo"… en opinión de Vegeta. Por fin, un nuevo capítulo!... la culminación del anterior en donde se presentan cómicas situaciones con los personajes consentidos de varios, en especial la relación de Bulma y Vegeta. Sin más excusas les dejo divertirse con lo que sigue.
1. El comienzo

**El Universo esta en juego… literalmente hablando.**

_("Una forma ridícula de perder el tiempo"… en opinión de Vegeta)._

_(Fic alterno de humor y varias cosas en la espera de Cell junto a los androides… y otros problemas)._

_Mi primera historia larga de este manga/anime, propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios, sin fines de lucro por mi parte. Tengo otras en otro foro de fics… espero les guste y dejen comentarios, mis lectores constantes conocen de mi trabajo. Si no por lo menos disfrútenla. Se enfoca más que nada en algunos intentos por emparejar de una vez por todas a Bulma con Vegeta, con mi característica pizca de humor, basado en una idea anterior que aun sigue en curso por aquellos lugares. Por ser un UA posiblemente algunos personajes muestren algo de OoC, sin intención real de cambiarlos del todo._

Capítulo 1.- El comienzo.

Una hermosa y cálida mañana, en un área cercana a una linda y pintoresca "chocita" ubicada en el Monte Paoz… dos "hombres" conversaban después de haber cortado la leña.

Espero que con esto tu mujer este a gusto. — reclamó uno a otro — Me molesta que me meta en sus asuntos matrimoniales.

No te enojes Pikoro, — contestó el segundo — hay días en que Milk está muy sensible.

Pero lo de ayer fue el colmo. — dijo aun enfadado — No me explico como tú, el hombre más fuerte del Universo, no le planta la cara a… una mujer.

Gokú y Pikoro salieron antes de que el Sol se asomara en el horizonte para cumplir el encargo de Milk, la cual le había reprochado a su marido por distraer tanto a Gohan, su hasta ahora único hijo, y no darle ni un respiro para estudiar; estaba tan airada que hasta la tomó contra el pobre namek, el cual "amablemente" se instaló cerca de ellos para ayudarles a entrenar, en la espera de los dichosos androides anunciados por un extraño muchacho venido del futuro.

Ya había transcurrido casi un año de la noticia, pero no recibían la feliz muestra de que las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo entre Bulma, querida amiga de Gokú, y el odioso, arrogante, altanero, engreído, egocéntrico pagado de si mismo… Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Esos los tenían un tanto preocupados, aunque Pikoro lo negara.

Bueno, — sonrió Gokú con su típico gesto bobo, rascándose despreocupadamente la nuca — el matrimonio tiene sus altas y sus bajas, y casi siempre Milk tiene razón… soy algo distraído.

¿Sólo algo? — Pikoro lo dijo con sarcasmo — Me queda claro porque Vegeta reniega de ti… a veces te pasas.

Y hablando de Vegeta, — dijo el joven levantando los pesados troncos y echándoselos al hombro — ¿no crees que ya debería… andar con Bulma?

Por lo que se ve, esa mujer no es un "_pan de Kami_". — opinó el namek cargando algunos cuantos más — Y Vegeta no es tan bobo, por lo menos debe de pensarlo muy bien antes de meterse en problemas como tú… comprenderás — ironizó al final.

No se, — ignoró la última frase porque no le dio otro sentido — Trunks debe nacer… bueno, creo que aun falta algo de tiempo para eso — volvió a sonreír complacido.

A parte de todo… entre ellos hay un estorbo con nombre — agregó Pikoro un tanto molesto.

¿Un estorbo? — preguntó Gokú volviendo a su cara ingenua — ¿Qué le puede estorbar a Vegeta? Los padres de Bulma son adorables.

Tú no entiendes nada — Pikoro trató de no hacer gesto de resignación.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que Milk se asomara a la ventana y soltara su letanía matutina.

En "_Capsule Corp._"…

Bulma saltaba muy contenta en la sala después de leer el correo matutino. En su linda carita se reflejaba una sonrisa. Ni tarda ni perezosa les comunicaría a sus amigos la gran noticia, sabía que no lo dudarían ni un minuto. En cuanto al antipático "_Príncipe_"… le daba igual, pues de todos modos acabaría haciendo lo que le indicara, quiera o no. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número. Del otro lado de la línea le contestaron:

Servicio de larga distancia, ¿en que podemos servirle? — sonó una voz chillona, como de contestadora automática.

Necesito me comuniquen por cobrar a las islas del Sur, — dijo ella en tono amable — a casa de Kame Sen'nin.

En seguida, espere por favor hasta que suene el tono.

En lo que esperaba se dejó caer cómodamente a su adorado _puff_, pues cuando entablaba una conversación telefónica solía hablar hasta por los codos. Miró una vez más la carta, volvió a sonreír y se estiró un poco, admirándose como suele hacerlo todos los días… su vanidad femenina es mucha para ella sola. No se percató que unos ojos negros la miraban con insistencia.

Vegeta tenía días en que no se explicaba porque en determinados momentos no podía quitarle la vista a esa, en su opinión, hembra vulgar y corriente. En ese instante se debatía entre quedarse como idiota disfrutando el panorama de sus lindas curvas o largarse a la cocina a devorar su desayuno, servido generosamente por la chica y su molesta madre. Bulma lucía unos mini shorts floreados y una blusita de tirantes con el lema de "_Capsule_" en la parte de mejor visibilidad. Sus instintos se interpusieron sobre la razón y se quedó estático por un par de minutos… si no fuera él posiblemente estaría juntando litros de baba en una cubeta. La voz de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Ya era hora! — le reprochó un poco al teléfono — ¿Bueno? ¡Krilin, que gusto! — saludó con tono cantarín — ¡Tengo una noticia súper bomba para todos! — dijo efusivamente.

"¡Bah! No se porque pierdo mi tiempo… esa necia mujer no se dedica a cosas útiles más que a parlotear todo el día" pensó al volver de su trance. Recuperó la compostura y se dirigió rápidamente a tomar sus sagrados alimentos para después encerrarse en la "Cámara de gravedad"… a ver si la tonta muchacha ya había reparado los robots averiados.

Entonces mañana a la hora de la cena. — dijo Bulma sonriente, terminando la plática con su pequeño y pelón amigo — Claro, sólo espero que el maestro Rōshi no haga de las suyas. Nos vemos.

Colgó y checó la hora… diez minutos de charla.

¡Jijiji! — se carcajeó por lo bajo — Rompí mi record, al viejo pervertido no le hará gracia. Bien, lo que sigue.

Volvió a marcar por larga distancia, aunque esta vez lo pagaría ella.

¿Bueno? — contestó una voz infantil al teléfono.

¡Hola Gohan, me da gusto oírte! — lo saludó muy cordial — Me imagino que ya has crecido, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué tal los entrenamientos? — preguntó acomodándose nuevamente en el _puff_, levantando las piernas.

Sí, ya crecí cinco centímetros más que el año pasado. — respondió el chicuelo muy orgulloso — En cuanto a los entrenamientos… — bajó la voz avergonzado — no creo ser de mucha ayuda, mamá casi no me deja.

Ya verás que tomará conciencia de eso. — le dijo para confortarlo — Por cierto comunícame con ella o con tu papá.

Sí. — contestó el niño más animado por sus palabras, y levantó un poco la voz, alejando la bocina — ¡Mamá, es Bulma al teléfono!

¿Bulma? — preguntó Milk un tanto extrañada, terminando de lavar el cerro de trastes que acostumbra dejar Gokú después de comer — ¿Qué será? — susurró para sí misma.

¿Puedo… entrenar? — preguntó Gohan con inocencia al pasarle el aparato, aprovechando que su madre estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

Si… claro, no tardes — contestó, no muy consciente de la pregunta de su hijo.

Gohan no espero dos veces y salió disparado por la ventana antes de darle tiempo a su madre de arrepentirse. Milk contestó algo preocupada. Hace meses no sabía de la familia Briefs. Pensó que tal vez… el agresivo de Vegeta había cometido algo terrible. Nunca le gustó la idea loca que se le metió a la joven peli azul… alojar a ese individuo en su casa.

¿Acaso ocurrió algo? — soltó muy angustiada — ¿Te lastimó, les ha hecho daño? ¡Dime y con gusto Gokú le romperá la cara al muy cretino!

Bulma parpadeó un poco al escucharla hablar así… ¿a quién se refería exactamente su amiga?

Perdón Milk, ¿de qué hablas? — preguntó dubitativa, tratando de sonar educada.

¡Del salvaje simio que tienes en tu casa! — casi le rompe los tímpanos del coraje con el que habló — ¡Sabía que nada bueno te traería, eres demasiado considerada!

La de ojos celestes se tapó un poco la boca para no reírse… la esposa de su amigo era una exagerada, pero no creía que llegara a tanto.

¡No te angusties!, — contestó tratando de sonar serena y convincente — a Vegeta le tengo tomada la medida… pero no es de él de que quiero hablarte…

¡Uf, menos mal! — interrumpió Milk soltando un suspiro — Discúlpame, como es tan odioso pensé que…

No te preocupes, agradezco tu atención. — dijo amablemente la de extraños cabellos color de mar — Te hablo porque quiero invitarlos a ti y a tu familia, incluido Pikoro por supuesto, a una cena mañana en la noche aquí en mi casa… ¡Tengo una gran noticia que comunicarles! — se emocionó — ¡Es algo fabuloso!

¡Qué amable eres! — la de negros y atados cabellos agradeció con sinceridad — Le diré a Gokú, se pondrá muy contento.

Bien, entonces hasta mañana en la noche — se despidió con mucha amabilidad sin dejar de sonreírse.

Colgó sin borrar la sonrisa, muy segura… ahora sólo faltaba dorarle la píldora al "_Principito_" (_esto también es literal_); sabía que despotricaría hasta casi enmudecer… pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Había aprendido a soportar un poco sus arranques de ego porque en el fondo sentía que si ella fuera él y él fuera ella… serían idénticos. Eso le causo gracia y mejor se fue a ver si no se le ofrecía algo a "_su Majestad_" Vegeta.

Milk también colgó aliviada. Cenar con los Briefs le libaría de cocinar para un regimiento… su marido y su hijo, ellos solos comían como por veinte hombres hambrientos. Por cierto no sabía que pensar en cuanto a que la coqueta amiga de su amado se hubiera compadecido de ese odioso y obstinado ser que parecía anhelar eliminar con sus sucias manos a su querido esposo, y le ofreciera vivir en su casa. Y todo por no tragarse la realidad… SU Gokú es por mucho superior al altanero de Vegeta, con todo y su "_sangre real y linaje de primera_". Terminó con la limpieza de su hogar y se puso a preparar la comida, casi era lo único que parecía ocuparla… llenar el estómago de sus varones.

Por cierto, antes de que Gohan los alcanzara Pikoro y Gokú habían hecho movimientos de calentamiento y se dedicaban a tirarse golpes y patadas veloces. El Saiyajin era demasiado rápido para el namek, que ya había recibido bastantes golpes en menos de cinco minutos.

Lo siento — se excusó el de alborotados cabellos por enésima ocasión.

No lo sientas tanto. — dijo el ser verde sobándose un poco la boca del estómago — Esos androides no se andarán por las ramas ni se conmoverán ante alguien débil… deberías aprenderle un poco de eso a Vegeta, a veces es necesario no ser tan compasivo.

Tal vez tengas razón. — meditó brevemente — Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro. — dijo adoptando pose de pelea — Dame un buen golpe.

Siguieron así por cinco minutos más. Gokú se sentía como pez en el agua, tan emocionado que esta vez no midió el impacto… mandando a Pikoro de un contundente golpe a estrellarse en un cerro cercano.

¡Eso fue genial! — dijo Gohan al llegar justo a tiempo, con una mirada de éxtasis hacia su padre, para después preocuparse — Oye papá, ¿no habrás matado al señor Pikoro?

¿Qué? — preguntó dudoso, pues no se había percatado de lo que hizo — ¿De qué…? — dirigió al mirada a donde había sentido el ki del aludido… sorprendiéndose y avergonzándose del mal estado en que lo dejo — ¡Pikoro, lo siento!

Los dos se dirigieron allá y lo sacaron de la cueva que hizo al golpearse con el monte.

¿Se encuentra bien señor Pikoro? — preguntó el pequeño con un poco de pena… era algo fuera de lugar pero tenía que cerciorarse.

Perdón, — Gokú se rascaba la nuca — me emocioné.

No te disculpes. — el ser verde se sacudió el polvo, se veía algo cansado — Meditaré para recobrarme en lo que tú y Gohan practican un poco.

Padre e hijo se dedicaron a lo suyo. Esta vez Gokú trató de no pasarse, haciendo gesto resignado. Si no forzaba a Gohan a pelear duramente no saldría todo su poder, pero si su hijo regresaba a casa vistiendo harapos… Milk lo mandaría a la cama sin cenar después de gritarle unas cuantas cosas. A veces se preguntaba porque las prioridades de su esposa eran que el niño fuera médico, profesor, científico… cuando a leguas se veía que el chiquillo disfrutaba pelear como todo buen Saiyajin que se respete. No deseaba discutir con ella. A pesar de que pueda pensarse lo contrario no le gustaba hacerla enojar. Sabía que su esposa enojada podía ser peor que Freeza o Vegeta juntos. Pero no tiene demasiado autocontrol, así que en menos de diez minutos se encontraban sumidos en una lucha "encarnizada" por así decirlo.

Muy bien Gohan, arriba, — le dijo esquivándolo en un ataque frontal — no pierdas mis movimientos — volvió a hablarle por atrás.

Eres muy rápido papá, no es justo — se quejó el muchachito tirando un puñetazo en donde su padre había estado un segundo antes, para voltear lo más deprisa que pudo en la otra dirección.

¡Esquiva esto! — y de una fuerte patada lo mandó al suelo.

¡Me las pagarás papá! — Gohan se detuvo justo antes de estrellarse y volvió como rayo al aire… pero no llegó a dar su golpe cuando Gokú se apareció atrás de él una vez más.

Si no sientes el ki puedes perder — le guiñó un ojo antes de asentarle tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó derechito al piso, y esta vez el niño si dio con su humanidad en el pasto.

El guerrero se asustó un poco y llegó a donde su hijo estaba tirado, con la ropita desgarrada. "¡Milk se pondrá como fiera!" se preocupó. El chiquillo se incorporó muy sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Vamos a hacerlo otra vez papá! — dijo muy feliz y extasiado, le gustaba mucho entrenar con su progenitor.

Tu mamá se va a enojar, — contestó señalando el trajecito roto — y después… ya no va a querer que entrenes.

Gohan miró su ropa y por un momento se entristeció su semblante… pero después volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa a su padre.

Me tienes que explicar como le haces para moverte tan rápido… así que mejor terminemos con otra pelea por hoy. — le dijo con calma — Bulma nos va a ayudar para convencer a mamá de la importancia de salvar la Tierra.

¿Bulma? — preguntó Gokú rascándose la nuca por enésima ocasión, mirando a su hijo con curiosidad — ¿Acaso Bulma habló?

Sí. — confirmó el niño — Se oía muy contenta… me imagino que tiene algo que contarnos.

Pikoro abrió los ojos y los miró de soslayo. "¿Acaso al fin Vegeta se dejó… envolver por ella?," pensó entre divertido y asqueado, a la vez que apenado, "no sabe en la que se va a meter". Gokú también sospechó que al fin su amiga de ojos azul claro y hermosa figura había conseguido lo que tal vez nadie más podría… dominar al fiero Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Se sonrió una vez más.

Ha de ser una gran noticia. — dijo muy contento — Bueno hijo, no perdamos más tiempo — y, tomando impulso, se elevó a una altura considerable, seguido por un sonriente Gohan.

Un tanto más tarde regresaron a casa, con los estómagos rugiendo como leones hambrientos. Habían tenido un buen entrenamiento y ahora sí, el pequeño "estudiaría" todo lo que mamá quisiera. Entraron como siempre, dirigiendo la vista al sagrado territorio… la cocina.

¡Milk, ya llegamos!, — gritó Gokú en tono amable — ¿qué hay de comer? Tenemos mucho apetito.

La aludida se apersonó llevando una gran bandeja con deliciosas viandas… tambaleándose por el peso. Gokú sostuvo la charola salvando su almuerzo, Gohan detuvo a su mamá.

Gracias cariño. — dijo amorosa para después mirarlo con cara de horror al notar el estado en el que se encontraba — ¡Gohan! — exclamó alarmada — ¿Qué le hiciste a tu ropa? — dirigió una mirada oscura y salvaje a su marido — Gokú… — habló en tono tétrico.

Cálmate, no te alteres. — aquel ya estaba masticando una suculenta porción de carne — Es que entrenamos muy duro, — y le puso cara inocente — para que pueda estudiar con más ganas.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y le dedicó a su madre unos "ojos de borreguito tierno", haciéndola sonreír.

Si mamita, — dijo con tono de niño bueno — después de bañarme voy a estudiar.

Eso la tranquilizó. Le dio un beso a su nene y lo acomodó en la silla.

Eres un amor… serás un buen cirujano.

¿Y eso que es? — pregunto su ignorante esposo, tragando ya su quinta ración, sentado a la mesa.

Es un médico que… ¡Gokú, no todo es para ti! — le reprochó quitándole bruscamente la bandeja.

¿Pues para quién más? — hizo su gesto bobo de incomprensión — Que yo sepa, Pikoro no come.

¿Y tu hijo acaso está pintado? — indicó molesta y le sirvió a Gohan su gran porción, aunque no tan grande como la que ya había comido su padre.

El chiquillo le dedicó a su papá una mirada entre apenada y molesta por haberlo olvidado y se dispuso a comer. Milk le regresó el resto de la comida a su amado, y se sentó a su lado para comer lo que le correspondía, menos de la mitad de la ración de su hijo. El buen Gokú, como todo Saiyajin adulto, devoró su comida en un santiamén.

¡Ah, qué comida tan deliciosa! — se estiró un poco — Creo que regresaré con Pikoro… no debemos perder forma.

"¡Hombres!" su esposa torció tantito el gesto y levantó el trasterío provocado por la escandalosa forma de alimentarse de su marido. Suspiró un poco pensando que Bulma no sufría demasiado alimentando al maleducado y salvaje orangután de Vegeta, que posiblemente tragaba tanto como su amado, aunando a que debía de ser más sangrón por sentirse "_Príncipe del Universo_" en cuanto a lo que considerara digno de digerir por su "_noble_" estómago… la joven científica tenía servidumbre mecanizada y muchas cosas que le facilitaban la vida, no tenía ni que batallar con él. Gohan salió para bañarse, anticipándose a que su madre lo mandara.

Por cierto, — dijo Milk lavando los trastes sucios antes de que Gokú se fuera — Bulma nos invita a cenar mañana… dice que tiene algo importante que contarnos.

¡Ya era tiempo! — soltó él sin fijarse muy bien en lo que decía — ¡Las cosas tenían que darse ya!

¿Qué cosas? — preguntó su esposa viéndolo con suspicacia.

¿Eh? — reaccionó, "¡Chispas, por poco la riego!" — No… nada, — dijo un tanto apenado — es que… queremos saber si Vegeta ha progresado con la cámara de gravedad… a ver si nos la presta — sonrió como bobo esperando convencerla.

Vegeta… — murmuró Milk un tanto alto — Yo no se porque insistes en llevarte bien con él… a leguas se nota que te odia, y a mi no me pasa.

No te esponjes, — dijo tratando de calmarla — en el fondo ha de ser un buen tipo… tenlo por seguro.

Mmm… — meditó — ¡Ay Gokú, tú siempre insistes en ver todo bien! — dijo resignada.

Te puedo asegurar que después de esto Vegeta cambiará un poco… — trató de sonar convincente y se dirigió a la puerta — Me voy — salió rápidamente de su casa para no hablar de más.

Llegó cerca del namek, que aun meditaba recuperando sus fuerzas.

Por poco lo arruinas. — le soltó al tenerlo cerca — Cuida tu boca o las cosas no se darán como es debido.

Es verdad… que tonto. — dijo el joven Saiyajin un tanto apenado — No quiero arruinar la vida de Trunks.

No le arruinarías la vida… — puntualizó Pikoro — impedirías su nacimiento. Me imagino que si Vegeta lo supiera no dudaría en fugarse o, peor aun, en matar a la mujer… tal vez no la considere digna de él todavía.

Ese Vegeta tan orgulloso. — suspiró Gokú — Me parece que a cualquier hombre puede gustarle una chica tan linda como Bulma… es tan simpática.

Si tú lo dices… — dijo resignado el ser verde.

Siguieron practicando hasta bien entrada la noche… mañana se enterarían como iban las cosas por _Capsule_.

_Nota de la autora: Si llegaste hasta acá es porque te llamó la atención. No te desilusionarás porque la historia promete mucho. Mi debut en estos lares aunque tengo ya mi doctorado (como no, subiendo en el otro foro) en escritura de Inuyasha. Diviértanse con lo que sigue. Sayo y gracias._


	2. La noticia 1

Capítulo 2.- La noticia (parte uno).

Bulma y su madre preparaban los bocadillos para la cena. Habían ido de compras y en ese momento dedicaban toda su atención en tener todo listo para el importante evento. La señora Bunny Briefs sonreía como siempre al platicar con su hija.

¿Invitaste a Yamcha también? — dijo curiosa la rubia mujer.

Por supuesto mamá, sabes que Yamcha es mi novio y gran amigo de todos — contestó la chica con una sonrisa similar a la de su progenitora.

¿Y al simpático de Gokú? — preguntó Bunny.

Claro mamá, él es un buen amigo también — respondió su hija al tiempo que terminaba de decorar el pastel.

Es cierto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? — dijo un tanto ruborizada la dulce señora — Disculpa cariño pero… por un momento pensé que él y tú… — agregó.

Mamá, desde un principio te dije que era y es sólo un amigo. — le interrumpió Bulma poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento, sospechando hacia donde se dirigía la conversación — Era bastante niño para mí cuando lo conocí… además recuerda que ya está casado y tiene un hijo muy lindo. Y nunca fue mi tipo — puntualizó para finalizar el tema.

El pequeño bien podría ser mi nieto — suspiró soñadoramente la rubia.

¡Mamá! — la peli azul se alteró un poco — ¡Por favor!

Cálmate o te arrugarás pronto. — le recalcó la dama sin borrar la sonrisa — Dime una cosa hija, ¿es Yamcha el que no se decide o tú no quieres darme la felicidad de tener un nieto precioso? — casi le lagrimea a la muchacha — Todas mis amigas hablan de sus nietecitos.

Esto ya era el colmo. Bulma decidió marcharse no sin antes sonreírle nuevamente a su madre.

No sufras… tal vez más pronto de lo que crees les dé la noticia a ti y a papá — trató de sonar convincente… la idea no le atraía del todo.

Si Yamcha no quiere… a lo mejor el apuesto Vegeta te haga el favor — dijo pícaramente la mujer.

¡Mamá, eres insufrible! — le soltó un poco cortante y salió velozmente con rumbo a su laboratorio.

"¡Qué ocurrencia!" pensó algo molesta. Lo último que haría sería siquiera insinuársele a ese bruto barbaján malagradecido con el ego subido más allá de su parada cabellera. Aunque, muy en el fondo, había encontrado bastante interesante el hecho de mirarlo detenidamente cuando estaba ocupado en lo que más lo ocupaba… sus entrenamientos, como queriendo comprobar los resultados de tan estricto régimen. Así que instaló en la cámara de gravedad, sin que el Príncipe se diera cuenta, un lector que registraba los avances del Saiyajin en términos porcentuales. Y sí que había alcanzado buenos incrementos, aunque él consideraba estar en un nivel mediocre todavía. Pasó para ver las lecturas del día… el tipo ya llevaba más de seis horas metido ahí después de tragarse tres cuartas partes de la despensa entre desayuno y comida. Recogió los resultados y los analizó.

Esto es sorprendente — se dijo a sí misma checando los resultados y comparándolos con los del día anterior.

¿Qué te sorprende tanto, mujer? — escuchó la grave voz con tono autoritario — Te he visto hacer eso varios días y exijo saber que es.

Vaya, vaya, — le cuestionó volteando a verlo sin mostrarse atemorizada — no quise importunarte "_Majestad_", vuelve a tus ocupaciones y no te fijes en pequeñeces. — le hizo una leve reverencia como para molestarlo, sonriéndole un poco — Esto no es digno de ti… son cosas de la chusma.

No me voy a ir porque tú lo digas. — se le acercó hablando un tanto más enojado — Algo tramas a mis costillas, por eso me analizas.

Ella no se achicopaló y guardó el folio entre los demás, colocándolos en un cajón de su escritorio, dándole un poco la espalda. Después volvió a encararlo.

¡Qué desconfiado eres! ¡Cómo si de verdad pudiera hacerte algo! — lo retó poniendo las manos en su cadera — Solamente estoy comprobando el consumo de energía de la cámara para que no pase lo de la última vez que la volaste. — lo miró muy fijamente — ¿Te acuerdas?

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Eso le costó perder una semana y estar de ocioso mirándola trabajar mientras sentía unas ganas locas de… ¡¿abrazarla? Y es que, aún con su overol, se notaban sus sensuales y peligrosas curvas. Desvió la vista para no dar a entender nada y dio un paso atrás.

Bueno, más te vale mujer — y regresó sobre sus pasos.

"Se lo tragó, menos mal", suspiró Bulma un poco y también se fue de ahí para no mirarlo más. No sabía bien por qué pero el sentirlo cerca la ponía nerviosa. Decidió tomar un baño para despejarse y arreglarse para la fiesta. Sin embargo los negros ojos de Vegeta la vigilaron hasta perderla de vista. "Maldita mujer," pensó mientras la observaba "algo le debes poner a la comida que ya no puedo dejar de verte… ¡Mierda! Debo ponerme a entrenar y olvidarme de esa hembra prosaica y ruidosa" se reprendió y volvió a la suyo.

Más tarde era casi la hora de cenar. Vegeta terminó con su entrenamiento y se fijó en el jardín. Junto a la alberca había una larga mesa dispuesta para una fiesta y ahí… una lista de los tipos más despreciables que había conocido… bueno, no tanto como Freeza pero si despreciables, de los cuales había sentido su ki pero no le dio importancia, pues sabía que eran "amigos" de la extraña muchacha. Estaba el repulsivo anciano pervertido, el enano pelón y otros pobres tipos, incluyendo a la lombriz de agua puerca que andaba de "_noviecito_" con la joven mujer. El sólo verlo hizo que sintiera ganas de aplastarlo sin entender bien por qué. Recordó que la noche anterior las dos mujeres, madre e hija, habían charlado hasta por los codos sobre una cena con invitados y se mostraron bastante alegres. El buen doctor afirmó con su mismo gesto bobo y feliz, y a él… ni le pidieron su opinión.

"¡Bah!" pensó al entrar a la casa "No cabe duda de que esa boba se rodea de puros patéticos". Subió las escaleras y casi choca con ella. Parpadeó brevemente al verla bien, aunque trató de guardar las apariencias. Bulma llevaba puesto un vestidito corto, no muy ajustado pero de linda caída que delineaba bien sus curvas, luciendo sus piernas bronceadas y un coqueto escote. El tono era en rosa pastel y combinaba con unas sandalias no muy altas. Se había puesto un poco de perfume floral y soltado su cabello. Era una hermosa visión.

Mujer, fíjate por donde andas — soltó un tanto altanero para disimular lo mucho que le gustó admirarla con esa ropa.

Perdona "_Príncipe_". — dijo ella un tanto sarcástica — Precisamente iba a buscarte… vamos a cenar con los amigos porque tengo una noticia que también te interesa — y lo miró fijamente haciéndose un poco atrás, esperando su característica y predecible reacción.

No se equivocó.

¡¿Estás loca? — le espetó agresivamente — ¡No voy a estar con esos… que tú llamas amigos! Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo aquí ya — y la tomó por los hombros, tratando de ser "delicado", aunque había pensado en ahorcarla por creer que él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, se rebajaría a tanto.

Te conviene ir. — Bulma le sonrió coquetamente sin mostrar miedo — Eso que voy a decir es para todos, y no pienso repetirlo… simio — dijo en tono dulce.

Vegeta sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y más al contacto con la suave piel, pues los guantes se los había quitado en la cámara y allí los dejó botados. El delicado tono de voz de la chica le erizó los vellos, aun así intentó disimular que no le pasaba nada.

¡A quién carajo le importa las idioteces que tengas que decir! — aunque bajó el tono de voz seguía oyéndose molesto.

Gokú se va a comer todo, y lo hicimos especialmente para ti. — dijo ella bajando la vista, aparentando sentirse triste — Si no quieres ir… luego te cuento — y trató de separarse del Saiyajin.

¿Quién dice que voy a permitir que Kakarotto se coma MI comida? — no la soltó y casi pega su nariz con la de la peli azul — Pero que conste que es sólo por MI comida que estaré en tú estúpida cena.

Lo que digas "_Alteza_". — "¡Mordió el anzuelo!" le sonrió nuevamente — Tu baño real esta listo — y ahora sí quiso que la soltara porque se sintió un poco acalorada con su cercanía.

En ese instante… Yamcha llegó.

¿Sucede algo? — preguntó suspicazmente el joven al percatarse de la posición dominante del arrogante guerrero sobre su novia — Oímos tus gritos Vegeta.

Nada que te importe escoria — alejó un tanto brusco a Bulma mientras la chica se arrojó a los brazos de su novio de toda la vida.

¡Oh Yamcha, ya llegaron! — lo besó fugazmente en los labios — ¿Qué te parece? — le presumió la ropa.

Luces divina. — la mirada de Yamcha se hizo pervertida – soñadora — Déjame abrazarte otra vez.

Ella se lanzó nuevamente sobre él, y el luchador le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

Hueles muy bien — dijo aspirando su aroma.

Vegeta se quedó un tanto estático al ver las cursilerías y ñoñerías de los terrestres… bufó un poco y se metió a su cuarto. No comprendía porque le gustaría ahogar al arrastrado ese en la alberca y abrazar a la mujer en su lugar… sintiendo ese lindo cuerpecito contra el suyo. "Mejor me baño ya con agua fría… ¡Ahgg, que estupideces estoy pensando por culpa de esa hembra corriente y ofrecida!". Ni bien se metió al baño cuando escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y oyó que le decían algo.

Vegeta, tu ropa está en la cama. — dijo Bulma con tono cálido — Te esperamos, no tardes.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer mujer. — le espetó — Al que debes controlar es al baboso novio que tienes.

La peli azul hizo un mohín de enfado. Ese mono podía ser exasperante… pero le gustaba picarle la cresta, y al parecer él le respondía de la misma forma.

Como digas "_Majestad_". — contestó con ironía — Prepararé tu real banquete. La "_corte_" esperara por ti — y cerró de un portazo.

El Saiyajin se sonrió un poco… le encantaba molestarla porque al menos así podía guardar las apariencias de lo que sentía ante su provocativa presencia. "¡Méndiga mujer," volvió a pensar terminando de quitarse la ropa sudorosa "por eso ese tarado parece perro, porque eres…!" Sacudió otra vez la cabeza y dejó que el agua fría cayera de golpe para borrarle esas imágenes protagonizadas por la hermosa joven y que empezaban a llenar su mente, como las que acostumbra a ver cierto anciano pervertido.

En el jardín todos ayudaban con la comida, colocando los platos en su lugar y las fuentes que contenían los bocadillos. El maestro Kame Sen'nin baboseaba mirando a Bulma andar de aquí para allá, lo mismo Oolong, el cual envidiaba la suerte de Yamcha aunque no se explicaba porque la pareja no había formalizado nada con los años que tienen de noviazgo. Puar, Chaozu y Ten Shin Han también ayudaban junto con Krilin a poner las cosas en su lugar. El pequeño muchacho pelón miraba disimuladamente a su amiga peli azul con un poco de deseo oculto, suspirando internamente por encontrarse una novia para él… no traicionera como una que había tenido y de la que deseaba no acordarse.

¿Y por qué no nos dijiste de la alberca? — reprochó un poco el anciano maestro a la joven — Podíamos nadar juntos y así refrescarnos de este calor… — trató de acercar una de sus manos a las caderas de ella.

Porque no. — lo golpeó sin delicadeza con una cuchara — Gokú no viene más que a comer… y a Vegeta tampoco le haría gracia tener que "compartir" la alberca con todos nosotros.

Esos Saiyajins… a veces son insoportables. — murmuró Oolong — Especialmente el que está aquí contigo.

Como sea yo lo invité. — sonrió Bulma — Debo hacer que su estancia sea placentera.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Krilin la miró un tanto decepcionado, pensando que la bella joven… le daba al arrogante Vegeta otro tipo de placer.

¡No seas cochino! — le espetó ella golpeándolo también al adivinar sus pensamientos — ¡Ni que se mereciera tanto! Además le soy fiel a Yamcha — terminó para ver a su novio con mucho amor.

El aludido tragó saliva y se sonrojó… no le gustaría que ella… si así fuera, todos sus sueños se vendrían abajo. A pesar de sus cosas la peli azul era muy especial para él.

En tanto, en el monte Paoz…

¡Vamos Milk, se hace tarde! — urgió Gokú a su esposa.

¡Sí mamá, apúrate o Vegeta se acabara la comida! — agregó Gohan un tanto nervioso.

Saiyajins… de apetito voraz — murmuró Pikoro.

Ya voy, ¡qué carácter! — salió Milk luciendo uno de sus mejores trajes — No creo que Bulma permita que ese altanero los deje sin cenar.

Si… creo que tienes razón. — dijo Gokú meditándolo un poco — Bueno Gohan, toma a tu madre, Pikoro, agárrate de mi hombro.

¿Qué… vamos a hacer? — parpadeó asombrada la de negros y recogidos cabellos.

Nos tele transportáremos, — Gokú la rodeó suavemente por los hombros en tanto Gohan la abrazó por la cintura — así llegaremos más rápido.

Pero Gokú… — iba a decir Milk.

Él no la dejó terminar al colocarse los dedos en la frente y guiarse por el ki más poderoso en _Capsule_… el de Vegeta. Pikoro iba a replicar también pero mejor lo dejó hacer, ya se percataría de su error.

Y hablando de Vegeta… salía del baño, cubierto por una toalla y tratando de recuperar la seriedad cuando se dio de bruces contra algo duro que lo hizo caer al suelo, soltando la prenda que lo cubría. Levantó las vista al percatarse… era Kakarotto, su ridícula familia y el namek… en su habitación. Parpadeó un tanto asombrado y en su frente brotó la típica vena de enfado.

¿¡Se puede saber que mierda haces en mis dominios! — espetó desde el suelo.

¡Ah, Vegeta! — saludó aquel como si nada en tanto Pikoro decidió fugarse discretamente… que el tonto cargue con la culpa — ¡Qué gusto verte tan saludable!

Milk parpadeó a su vez y después gritó más fuerte que el Príncipe.

¡AAAHHH… Un mono desnudo, que horror! — se tapó la cara con las manos.

Mamá, tranquila — dijo Gohan para calmarla.

¡Vieja gritona! — el ofuscado hombre levantó más la voz, enderezándose y cubriéndose una vez más — ¡El marido estúpido que te cargas tiene la culpa!

Oye Vegeta, no le digas tan feo. — Gokú puso gesto un tanto contrariado — Milk, ¿qué te pasa? — se dirigió visiblemente consternado a su querida esposa.

¿Qué no ves que está desnudo? — soltó ella muy indignada sin descubrirse — ¡Es un cínico!

¿Y?... a mi me ves desnudo y no hay problema, — dijo con su boba expresión — a Gohan también.

El peque sonrió y se sonrojó, y la morena más que su hijo… su marido pecaba de ingenuo. Vegeta tenía más signos de venas saltadas en la frente amplio – pluralista, aun con la toalla alrededor de la cintura… la estupidez de Kakarotto no tiene límites, ¿cómo podía ser más fuerte que él siendo… tan infantil?

¡Idiotaaaa! — le soltó fúricamente poniéndose a su altura, el enfado lo hizo crecer — ¡Tú eres su marido, el mocoso es su hijo! ¡A mi me deben respeto!

Gokú parpadeó como digiriendo eso… y se rascó la parte alta de la cabeza.

Tienes razón, — sonrió tontamente — lo había olvidado. Por cierto, ¿dónde es la fiesta? — preguntó con aire inocente — Tengo hambre.

Milk y Gohan casi se caen tipo anime en tanto Vegeta recuperó su estatura, aunque seguía de mal humor.

La estúpida fiesta es en la alberca. — soltó de malos modos — Lárguense ya.

Milk no espero dos veces y salió presurosa de la habitación, jalando a Gohan y sin esperar a su amado. Gokú se dirigió con paso lento a la salida.

Perdón, — dijo avergonzado — tu ki es el más fuerte y pensé que estarías con Bulma celebrando… y que por eso nos habían invitado.

El fruncido gesto de Vegeta se torció más.

¿Qué carajo tendría que hacer con esa… mujer? — espetó — ¿Celebrar… qué? — le volteó la cara — Sólo te advierto que no toleraré que te metas con MI cena, ¿te quedó claro?

Lo que digas — sonrió otra vez y salió para reunirse con sus amigos.

"Kakarotto… lo que tienes de "_fuerte_" lo tienes de imbécil" pensó enojado y se dispuso a vestirse. A ver que ridículas prendas le había dejado esa tonta, gritona y hermosa mujer de bellos ojos azules… volvió a sacudir la cabeza con enfado.

Todos en la alberca habían escuchado los gritos desaforados del pesado Saiyajin y alguien más, ¿una voz femenina? Bulma pensaba levantarse y dirigirse hacia allá… si ese desvergonzado le estaba gritando a su madre… aunque pensándolo bien su mamá no hablaba tan fuerte. Vieron a lo lejos una alta silueta y lo reconocieron.

¡Pikoro! — saludó Krilin — ¡Aquí estamos!

Eso sólo podía significar que Gokú, Milk y Gohan se habían topado con Vegeta. Bulma suspiró resignada… posiblemente el orgulloso hombre se enfrascó en un pleito con la esposa de su amigo. El namek ni correspondió al saludo ni se movió. Un poco más atrás los señores Briefs salieron llevando una bandeja de postres, seguidos de Gohan, que saltaba muy feliz, y de Milk, que se abanicaba con la mano y se veía bastante colorada.

¡Qué guapo te has puesto pequeño! — dijo sonriente la señora Briefs al chiquillo — ¡Ya casi eres todo un hombrecito! Pasen, están en su casa.

Bulma se levantó y tomó del brazo a su amiga de negros cabellos, llevándola con ella a la mesa.

¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó por lo bajo.

¡Ese Vegeta es un descarado! — gritó aterrada al recordar lo recién ocurrido — ¿Cómo se atreve a estar sin ropa?

La peli azul se hizo para atrás, no fuera a arruinar su peinado con ese grito. Los demás parpadearon de asombro. Y después Bulma se carcajeó en lo que el namek hizo un gesto de enfado.

¡Jajajajaja! — rió con ganas — ¿¡Se tele transportaron siguiendo su ki y… lo encontraron en el baño! — casi le brotan las lágrimas — ¡Jajajajajaja!

Todos se relajaron y soltaron pequeñas carcajadas al mismo tiempo. En eso llegó Gokú junto a Pikoro.

¿Qué les pasa? — preguntó dudoso viendo a los demás reírse como locos, especialmente su amiga de linda figura.

Gracias a ti… la reputación del "_Príncipe de los Arrogantes_" se hizo añicos. — le espetó por lo bajo — Y como ella es tan comunicativa, — señaló a Bulma con un movimiento de la cabeza — se reirá en su cara durante un mes aproximadamente… si no es que Vegeta la mata primero. Otra razón más para odiarte.

Fue sin querer queriendo. — dijo avergonzado rascándose la nuca — Yo pensé que…

No pienses, eso no se te da. — lo interrumpió de forma cortante — Y por cierto, el estorbo está junto a ella — señaló a alguien discretamente.

¿El estorbo? — volvió a preguntar dubitativo y se fijó en el que señalaba el ser verde… un joven con cicatrices en el rostro — ¡Ah, Yamcha, su novio! Hasta olvidé que tenían una relación… como han cortado muchas veces.

El verde alienígena torció el gesto otra vez y le dio un suave empujón al joven Saiyajin, haciéndolo avanzar. Bulma fue por él al verlo.

Gokú, ¿por qué te tardaste? — le dijo tiernamente tomándolo de un brazo — Ve con tu esposa y reconfórtala porque aun está agitada.

Pero… ¿por qué? — hizo su gesto bobo rascándose la cabeza por enésima vez — No ha corrido.

La chica de celestes pupilas puso los ojos en blanco un instante… Gokú seguía teniendo una actitud bastante inmadura a pesar de los años vividos al lado de su amada Milk.

Ve con ella. — le dijo — En cuanto llegue Vegeta cenaremos.

Tal vez después de todo el pillín de Vegeta quería disimular o… ¿tal vez no? Bulma se sentó junto a Yamcha, después de ofrecerle una bandeja con bocadillos a su amigo. Todos platicaban amenamente y el inocente Saiyajin trató de comportarse al momento de palmearle suavemente el hombro a su amada. Los bocadillos eran deliciosos pero esperaba que el "_Príncipe_" no tardara tanto… un grito fúrico rompió la armonía del lugar.

¡Mujerrrr! — llegó el prepotente Saiyajin con el gesto más endurecido, dirigiéndose a Bulma e ignorando a los demás — ¿¡Se puede saber a que mierda juegas! — le dijo de malos modos, acercándose como fiera hasta casi tragársela — ¡No soy tu muñeco de aparador para probar ropa barata, vulgar y corriente! ¡Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y merezco algo mejor que estos trapos!

No cabía duda… su ego es más grande que él. Bulma parpadeó un tanto asombrada de verlo tan desquiciado, y también se enojó.

¡¿Ropa barata, vulgar y corriente? — habló alto, plantándose frente a él, olvidándose de su querido Yamcha — ¡Es ropa de diseñador! ¿¡Sabes lo que me costó un traje de esos, chimpancé malagradecido!

Vegeta traía puesto un pantalón corte casual en buena y fina tela, color azul marino, su favorito, y una playera tipo polo color kaki, contrastando perfectamente y haciéndolo lucir más… guapo, en opinión de Bunny Briefs.

Pero si luces divino. — habló la rubia abriendo los ojos, haciendo tono soñador — Bulmita se esmero tanto en escogerlo a tu medida.

¡A mi me vale m…! — gritó sin ver a la dulce señora, concentrado en fulminar con sus negros ojos a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos azules.

Todos los demás se hicieron chiquitos en sus asientos al sentir la ira del Saiyajin brotarle por los poros; aunque Yamcha intentó protestar para defender a su novia decidió que sería más sensato cerrar la boca… no fueran a desquitarse con él, pues la muchacha enojada podía ser más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba.

¡Óyeme de una buena vez, simio de cuarta, — dijo la joven bastante airada ante el insulto en contra de su progenitora — si no te gusta quítatelo y anda al natural! — y entonces, recordando lo sucedido con su amiga morena, empezó a reírse — ¡Jajajajaja! Creo que traer tus "_cositas_" al aire te sentara mejor — se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla retorciéndose ante su propio comentario.

El tono de la piel del arrogante Vegeta cambió de morado a rojo, para después retornar al morado oscuro. Fulminó brevemente con sus negras pupilas como la noche al idiota de Kakarotto y a la "_comunicativa_" arpía que tiene por mujer, para encarar a Bulma una vez más, eso sí, observando rápidamente a todos los presentes para matar a cualquiera que pensara en burlarse de él. Eso no lo toleraría a nadie, ni siquiera a ella… ¿o sí?

¡Escúchame muy bien mujer descerebrada…! — iba a abalanzarse sobre la joven que no había parado de reír, una muerte lenta y dolorosa tal vez sería mejor para una escandalosa hembra… aunque fuera tan linda no podía seguir con vida después de semejante desfachatez.

En ese instante se oyó otro ruido y todos, incluidos Bulma y Vegeta, quien casi le pone las manos en su delicado cuello, miraron hacia arriba, quedándose en sus posiciones por unos segundos.

_Nota de la autora: ¿qué tal eh? La idea de un fic cómico de este manga/anime me surgió después de que volví a ver algunos capítulos y leer otras historias en el foro… no fui demasiado adepta a "Dragon Ball" y continuaciones, pero me pareció interesante plantear algo divertido enfocado en esos tres años perdidos antes de la llegada de los androides, me inspire de algunos fics con esa tonada y decidí darle mi toque personal. En lo general no creo que Bulma haya sido demasiado pesada con Vegeta… debe de haberle encontrado su lado amable al Saiyajin para convencerlo de ser su pareja. Por algo tuvieron a Trunks y más adelante a Bra… independientemente de lo mal que llegó a caerme Vegeta (era odioso en ciertos momentos) lo he visto desde otras perspectivas y, aunque no fue muy tierno, llegó a ser tal vez mejor pareja que Gokú en cuanto al cumplimiento de ciertos deberes de marido, y no me refiero solamente en el plano del sexo, ¿eh? Mi punto de vista, disfruten la comedia, mi especialidad._

_PD. Por cierto que pienso que a Gokú nunca se le quitó lo ingenuo e inocente a pesar de los años de matrimonio… aunque se me hace un comportamiento un tanto raro para un hombre adulto que ha pasado de todo… hasta morir dos veces, pero de que es ingenuo es ingenuo, y, de acuerdo con Vegeta, su ingenuidad raya en la estupidez, jajaja._


	3. La noticia 2

Capítulo 2.- La noticia (parte dos).

Previamente… _En ese instante se oyó otro ruido y todos, incluidos Bulma y Vegeta, quien casi le pone las manos en su delicado cuello, miraron hacia arriba, quedándose en sus posiciones por unos segundos._

Era una nave familiar que habían visto antes… con el símbolo de "_Capsule_". Se trataba del joven del futuro, del cual únicamente Pikoro y Gokú conocían su nombre e identidad y que prometieron guardar en secreto para no arruinar las cosas. Todos se quedaron estáticos un momento al verlo salir de un salto. Se veía un tanto más maduro y traía el cabello más largo y atado en una cola. Él sonrió al verlos y concentró su vista en sus futuros padres… los cuales no se veían muy amistosos entre ellos. "Ni hablar" pensó Mirai Trunks un tanto resignado. "Papá no era un hombre fácil y mamá también tenía su orgullo". Suspiró silenciosamente y se dirigió a todos.

Buenas noches, siento interrumpir — habló con tono cortés y educado, con esa voz juvenil que sonaba tan bien.

¡Cuánto has crecido guapo! — Bulma se olvidó de Vegeta y… del preocupado y miedoso Yamcha, para abalanzarse sobre el joven apuesto y desconocido, plantándole un beso en la mejilla — Aunque creo que el cabello largo no te va muy bien — lo miró coquetamente.

El chico se apenó un poco y le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su padre… el cual parecía bastante molesto al verlo, considerando que su madre le dedicaba una atención especial sin saber en realidad quien era él, dejando en segundo plano a los dos hombres adultos que se disputaban su atención. Y no era para menos, en esos años su joven mamá estaba como quiere y no le parecía raro que tuviera a los hombres babeando por ella, sobre todo vestida así y con ese lindo carácter. Gokú y Pikoro también le lanzaron una mirada de reojo al arrogante Saiyajin… aunque quería disimular que no le afectaba en absoluto, se notaba que la llegada de su desconocido hijo no le hacía gracia, especialmente porque la peli azul lo dejara con la palabra en la boca para ir por el muchacho.

Eee… — tartamudeó Mirai Trunks sin querer abrazarla del todo para no provocar a su padre — Gracias… y a mi mamá tampoco le gustó mi peinado, dice que me veo fodongo.

En cuanto puedas te lo cortas. — le dijo Bulma acariciándole una mejilla y tomándole un mechón del copete con suavidad — Eres tan atractivo y lo serás más con un corte decente… aunque frunzas tantito el ceño.

¡Hola! — saludó Gokú agitando la mano y acercándose a ellos, que ya se encaminaban a la mesa — ¿Qué te trae por aquí antes de tiempo?

Hola señor Gokú. — dijo amablemente el joven, un tanto aliviado de poder desviar la vista de su mamá — Vine a ver cuanto han progresado las cosas… veo que todavía faltan detalles — indicó con un disimulado gesto mirando a su papá.

No te preocupes, en eso estamos. — contestó el Saiyajin adulto en tono alegre, no muy consiente de a qué se refería el joven del futuro en realidad — Seguimos entrenando duro y constante.

Pero ven, quiero presentarte a todos — la peli azul lo arrastró, jalándolo suavemente de su chaqueta. El chico se dejó llevar por su madre, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a su padre.

Bulma lo llevó ante sus propios padres y Mirai Trunks se sintió un tanto cohibido… no recordaba bien a sus abuelos, pues las cosas en la época futura que habitaba habían sido terribles y ellos murieron cuando él era muy pequeño.

Mamá, papá, — dijo ella con su sonrisa más amplia — este muchacho tan guapo es hijo de uno de nuestros empleados en el futuro. ¿A qué es encantador?, y sólo tiene 19 años.

¡Qué chulada de hombre! — dijo la señora Briefs extasiada al mirarlo — ¡Debes darme un nieto tan guapo como él! — reprendió tiernamente a su hija.

Mamá… — contestó la chica — no empieces.

Y… ¿quiénes son tus padres? — intervino el doctor Briefs preguntando con curiosidad — ¿Ellos desarrollaron la máquina del tiempo? Debo saberlo para darles un aumento anticipado.

Si, dinos. — agregó la dulce señora — A lo mejor hasta pueda convencer a tu padre de que tenga con Bulmita un hijo tan encantador como tú… por inseminación artificial.

¡Mamá! — reprochó por enésima ocasión — ¡Lo estás avergonzando!

Efectivamente el de cabellera de extraño color lila se había puesto como tomate ante las ocurrencias de su abuela… esperaba que sus padres no hayan actuado precipitadamente por eso y que ello no se diera únicamente con fines reproductivos, entendiéndose que librarían a Vegeta de cualquier compromiso. Todos los demás mejor se sentaron, incluso Pikoro, pero más que nada para no perder detalle de los gruñidos bajos del antipático y engreído Saiyajin.

La joven peli azul presentó al muchacho con todos los que no lo habían conocido antes, y el joven del futuro explicó brevemente sus razones para no revelar su identidad y cuál había sido el motivo que lo llevó de regreso al pasado… enseñarles mejores técnicas de combate Saiyajin. La otra razón la guardó en su interior: ver si la relación de sus futuros padres ya había surgido o tendrían que esperar hasta casi el final del tiempo señalado.

¡Qué bien! — sonrió Bulma sin dejar de abrazar a Mirai Trunks — Entonces podrás ir con nosotros a Montecarlo.

¿A… dónde? — preguntaron casi todos con asombro por enésima ocasión.

A Montecarlo, — puntualizó la chica con la misma sonrisa — la producción del anime nos invita.

Las expresiones de los amigos reflejaban incredulidad.

Aquí tengo las invitaciones, de eso quería hablarles hoy y por ello organizamos esta cena. — dijo muy contenta la peli azul — Y yo te invito a ti. — le dedicó a su hijo una sonrisa radiante — ¿Qué dices? ¡Nos vamos a divertir!

Vegeta miraba la tierna escena con su dura y típica expresión; aunque parecía tranquilo no le había quitado el ojo de encima al joven del futuro y el meloso comportamiento que esa desquiciante y atrevida mujer tenía para con la sabandija esa. No contenta con el novio pedazo de mierda que se carga ahora le restregaba en la cara también al muchacho extraño.

¿A qué carajo viene todo ese cuento mujer? — soltó con el coraje atravesado y ganas de enfrentarse al joven enclenque — ¿Qué diablos es… lo que dices?

¡Ay Vegeta! — contestó Bulma muy amable sin soltar a Mirai Trunks, dignándose a mirarlo otra vez con mucho cariño, como si la discusión momentánea antes de la llegada de su hijo del futuro jamás se hubiera presentado — Tres años son algo de tiempo, por ello la producción del anime nos paga esas vacaciones. Además conoceremos a los androides y se decidirá quien de ustedes los eliminará mediante un… torneo de naipes.

¿Y habrá comida? — fue la pregunta de Gokú, entre emocionado y preocupado.

Por supuesto. — afirmó Bulma sin dejar de sonreír, teniendo al joven de cabellos lilas en una posición un tanto comprometedora para su integridad — Montones de comida.

Mirai Trunks se debatía un poco entre zafarse del abrazo de su progenitora o darse el gusto de estar con ella a costa de los incipientes celos que su ojo clínico le mostraban sentía su orgulloso y engreído padre. También observó fugazmente a Yamcha… le pareció un buen sujeto pero no el indicado para ser la pareja sentimental de por vida de su madre. El joven luchador lucía bastante abochornado ante la actitud de su novia y la atención que le dedicaba a ese apuesto chico desconocido… que extrañamente tenía un aire muy familiar a alguien cercano, ¿a quién sería?

Entonces no se diga más, — dijo Gokú muy sonriente también y con el rostro embargado de felicidad — iremos a Montecarlo.

Los demás aprobaron excepto… Milk, Pikoro y, por supuesto, Vegeta.

¿QUÉ? — levantó la voz el arrogante guerrero — ¿Quién dice que voy a ir… a ese lugar?

¿Y los estudios de Gohan? — reclamó Milk a su marido.

No creo que sea buena idea — dijo Pikoro guardando la compostura.

Pero Milk… — dijo el inocente Saiyajin a su esposa — son vacaciones.

No me importa — contestó un poco agresiva.

Pikoro, eso será genial — dijo Krilin tratando de convencer al verde alienígena.

Yo no lo veo así — contestó igual de duro, como es su costumbre.

Milk, — intervino Bulma en la discusión de sus amigos — le conseguiré a Gohan varios libros especiales para niños, no te apures. En cuanto a ti "_Alteza_", — se dirigió a Vegeta en tono dulce y encantador, teniendo a Mirai Trunks aun junto a ella — tendrás que ir pues la cámara de gravedad necesita mantenimiento intensivo de un mes.

¿¡QUÉ DICES MUJER! — se levantó como impulsado por un resorte — ¿Qué le hiciste a MI cámara? — la encaró acercándose peligrosamente a ella, ignorando por enésima ocasión la presencia de los demás.

La joven peli azul soltó suavemente a su hijo, quien parpadeó un tanto asombrado y cohibido… no había visto a sus padres pelear, y con el geniecito de ambos eso podría ser una bomba. Ella se levantó fulminando al egocéntrico mico con sus azules ojos, que en ese momento parecían mares tempestuosos.

¡NO ES TU CÁMARA, "_PRÍNCIPE DE PACOTILLA_"! — le gritó exaltada — ¡Necesita mantenimiento porque la has forzado mucho, si no va a volver a explotar contigo adentro y posiblemente te mueras antes de empezar la batalla, inepto suicida! — como que se le quebró tantito la voz, parecía a punto de llorar de… ¿coraje o miedo? — ¡No pienso repararla porque no quiero que… hasta que regresemos! ¿Te quedó claro "M_ajestad_"? — ironizó al final.

Por un momento pareció que Vegeta se quedó sin habla… como procesando la información, mientras la vena en su frente palpitaba furiosamente. Decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y suavizó un poco el tono al contestar, sin dejar la arrogancia de lado.

¡Está bien mujer chillona! — espetó al sentarse otra vez, encarándola de nuevo — ¡Sólo porque quiero MI cámara en mejores condiciones iré a ese lugar así sea el infierno!... No porque tú lo digas — y se cruzó de brazos.

Nadie abrió la boca y hasta aguantaron la respiración… al parecer Bulma había conseguido bajarle tantito los "humos" al cretino Príncipe, aun a costa de su suave pellejo.

Bueno, — respiró ella un tanto agitada, sin dejar de ver al Saiyajin directamente a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que él la desvió — ¿en qué íbamos? — también se sentó, aunque esta vez no asfixió a su hijo.

La cena fue deliciosa. Pikoro se convenció de ir ante el comportamiento un tanto "blandito" del "_Príncipe de los Pesados_"… quería ver a fondo como caía en las redes de esa chica tan inteligente que al parecer ya lo estaba domando. "Y la que le espera más adelante" se sonrió un poco al ver la buena atención prodigada a Vegeta y Mirai Trunks, futuros miembros de esa familia de locos. Claro que Gokú y Gohan también comieron muy bien. Las tres cuartas partes de la cena fueron devoradas por los cuatro Saiyajins, de los cuales el menos educado es Gokú en lo que se refiere a modales.

Llegó la hora de partir. Los de Kame – House se fueron en su nave despidiéndose alegremente. Yamcha besó y abrazó efusivamente a su chica, que le correspondió amorosa provocándole a Vegeta un gesto de asco y ¿molestia? Mirai Trunks lo observó de reojo y se sonrió levemente. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más su padre seguiría ocultando lo que sentía por su madre… y las ganas de matar a todo aquel que osara tocarla impúdicamente? Una cosa le parecía segura, por lo menos su papá había deseado con locura irracional estar con su mamá… pero, ¿habrá sido de buena manera? Decidió hacer a un lado alguna idea negativa… no podía juzgarlo todavía. El maestro Rōshi quiso ser muy cariñoso y se ganó un buen bofetón por parte de la muchacha. Definitivamente el viejo es asqueroso. Oolong y Krilin mejor guardaron su distancia al notar la cara agria del mayor de los Saiyajins.

Bien, ahora es nuestro turno. — dijo Gokú en cuanto los de Kame – House salieron disparados — Nos vemos joven… adiós Vegeta, es un gusto que alguien se preocupe por tus necesidades, ¿no crees?

Cierra la boca Kakarotto — le soltó molesto y decidió retirarse a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Que genio. — observó el otro rascándose en la parte alta de su cabeza — Bueno, ni hablar. Vamos a tele transportarnos…

¿Siguiendo el ki de quién? — ahora Pikoro interrumpió sarcástico — ¿De un oso o de un dinosaurio?

¿Qué? — preguntó con ingenuidad mirando a su interlocutor.

¿Acaso se te olvidó? — preguntó el namek con ironía — No hay nadie en tu casa.

Gokú parpadeó. Milk y Gohan lo miraron fijamente.

¡Es verdad, que despistado soy! — hizo su gesto de niño tonto — Tendremos que volar de regreso.

Su esposa por poco se azota, su hijo tuvo que detener la caída de su mamá y a Pikoro le brotó una gota anime. Bulma y sus padres sonrieron. Mirai Trunks reconocía que, a pesar de ser tan buena persona y un hombre bastante resistente, el señor Gokú actuaba peor que infante en guardería. También le salió una gotita anime.

Descuiden. — dijo Bulma y tomó una cápsula que tenía en una repisa cercana — Con esto llegaran cómodamente y rápido. — se la dio a Milk — En cuanto puedas me la devuelves.

Gracias. Camina ya, — dijo la morena tomando bruscamente a su marido del brazo — se hace tarde.

Apenas si lo movió.

Regresen cuando quieran. — dijo el doctor Briefs con su tono amable — Recuerden que son bienvenidos.

¿En serio? — Gokú volvió sobre sus pasos arrastrando a Milk.

¡Gokú! — ahora lo tomó de la oreja y le dio un fuerte tirón — ¡Vámonos!

¡Auch! — se quejó un poco inclinándose a la altura de su amada — ¡Adiós! — agitó la mano.

De la cápsula salió un vehículo terrestre y tomaron dirección al monte Paoz.

Mirai Trunks se quedó a dormir, a insistencia de "su" familia presente. Le arreglaron la otra habitación al lado del cuarto de Bulma. Alguien los vigilaba discretamente hasta que el muchacho decidió descansar ya y cerrar la puerta, despidiéndose amablemente de su coqueta mamá, la cual le prestó un cómodo pijama para que se cambiara y le hizo unos cuantos mimos antes de dejarlo en paz. La peli azul le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la puerta del cuarto de enfrente y, pensándolo bien, se fue también a la cama después de estirarse un poco en el corredor.

"¡Maldita mujer zalamera!" pensó Vegeta después de verla por última vez en cuanto ella se metió en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta despacio para no delatarse. "Encima de todo, coqueteas con cualquiera al que le dices… guapo, mientras que a mí… ¡Al diablo tú y tus estupideces!" se botó en la cama decidido a dormirse y rumiando su rabia. Mañana sería otro día.

_Nota de la autora: En todas las historias que he leído de esta pareja tan… rara y especial como ellos solos, Vegeta es un celosote de primera aunque quiera aparentarlo… no esta mal que la cele pero creo que… se pasaba. Aun así se me hace de lo más simpático provocarlo de vez en vez jajaja. Esa Bulma tan… le gustaba picarle la cresta al hombre mono. En cuanto a la producción del anime y todo eso… es un universo alterno en donde interactuaran con personas "reales" pero sin dejar de ser lo que son… dibujos animados. ¡Esta de locos, y se me ocurrió que sería muy divertido! Como les comenté es una idea que sigue en curso en FFL. No me critiquen por eso ya que nadie pretende adueñarse de los personajes y todo lo relacionado con ellos, menos yo, es para divertirse y nada más._


	4. Preparativos 1

Capítulo 3.- Preparativos (parte uno).

_Agradezco los rewies, y también a quienes leen sin dejar nada, lo importante es que se diviertan con la historia. Para __**Fantor2000**__ te explicó, como puse en la nota al final del capítulo anterior, por ser un universo alterno, según mi idea, ellos están consientes de que son anime… en parte, ahí radica el chiste de la trama. Tal vez hayas visto u oído sobre la película "¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit?" (Título en español latino, yo no la vi toda), él, Roger Rabbit, es un conejo de caricatura que interactúa en un mundo real con otros personajes también de caricatura… o sea que ellos, __los guerreros Z and company__, viajaran a Montecarlo real para vacacionar, convivirán con personas reales… etc. Y sobre lo de Gokú… todos estamos consientes de que él no es el típico y sanguinario Saiyajin por el accidente que sufrió siendo muy pequeño… eso es lo que Vegeta no termina de tragar, por ello no lo baja de idiota (no lo ha dicho en sí, pero no deja de pensarlo jejeje). Dada la explicación para ti y para todos los que tenían la duda, continuamos:_

Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron el altercado matutino acostumbrado después del desayuno, antes de que la chica saliera de compras. El humor del odioso mico no había mejorado con el sueño y estaba peor que una jauría de lobos rabiosos. La joven le sirvió su gran desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios y se dispuso a salir de la cocina para ir a despertar al guapo muchacho, preguntarle qué quería para desayunar y llevarlo con ella al centro comercial… no perdería la oportunidad de presumirlo. Pasados sus treinta años, la peli azul se sentía en una buena etapa de su vida… aunque también le hubiera gustado algo más formal con Yamcha algunos años atrás. Pero bueno, no veía nada malo el atender al apuesto jovencito como es debido.

El Príncipe la miraba con fastidio, imaginando sus planes… y eso no le hizo gracia para nada. "¡Qué mujer tan…!" pensó enfadado. Antes de que ella diera un paso fuera del lugar la jaló de la mano y la atrajo a una distancia cerca de él.

¿Con el permiso de quién te largas mujer? — le soltó molesto.

Con mi permiso… Vegeta. — le contestó sarcástica tratando de no dar muestras de nerviosismo al sentirse casi pegada a su cuerpo — Serás muy "_Alteza_" pero en mi casa mando yo… no es tu planeta y no soy tu esclava.

No me provoques mujer irrespetuosa. — le lanzó una mirada más dura — No pierdas tu tiempo en estupideces… con el enclenque ese… mejor trabaja en mi cámara, haz algo útil — dijo pausadamente sin cambiar el tono de coraje, tratando de disimular también que la cercanía con ella lo sacaba de control.

Bulma le sostuvo la mirada. ¿Así que el gran Príncipe Vegeta se preocupaba por ella… y por el atractivo joven del futuro? Ya le había parecido un tanto raro que se molestara por Yamcha y no perdiera oportunidad de humillarlo en su presencia al recordarle lo débil que era al lado de un guerrero como él; en cuanto al muchacho… tal vez el chico le pondría una paliza si osaba retarlo, pues el muchacho sí es un SS, no como el pobre "_Principito_" que aun no lo conseguía. Se sonrió tantito y le habló con coquetería.

No debes preocuparte, "_Majestad_". — trató de apartarse suavemente — También necesito algunos circuitos para la cámara… y así empezar a repararla. El guapote me acompañara porque tú… usted no creo que quiera.

Él la soltó y apretó los puños. Por nada del mundo se rebajaría a algo tan… como ir de "shopping". Bulma se alejó más, esperando la típica reacción.

¡Lárgate de una vez, maldita sea! — espetó fúrico — ¡Pero no tardes más de lo debido o te juro que… te traigo de donde quiera que estés!

Oye, bájale a tu paranoia. — espetó la peli azul — Nos iremos hasta que el muchacho esté listo.

¿Qué mierda esperas para despertarlo? — gritó Vegeta, pero se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de su futuro hijo dejando a Bulma con la boca abierta.

Mirai Trunks ya había abierto los ojos y se estiraba en la cama. Le pareció oír las voces airadas de sus futuros padres… tan molestos como anoche.

Ya no se que pensar. — se dijo a sí mismo — Parece que había más odio que amor entre ellos… entonces ¿por qué se enoja tanto papá? A lo mejor es verdad… nunca cambió y por eso dejó sola a mi madre.

Ni tiempo le dio de meditarlo cuando ya tenía a su progenitor sacudiéndolo del pijama.

¡Óyeme bien, mocoso entrometido! — le dijo fúricamente — ¡Llevas a esa loca mujer de compras, y más te vale no tardarte o…! — lo dejó caer pesadamente en tanto se sentía un poco de energía desbordada de su cuerpo — Muévete, ya me escuchaste — lo miró seriamente.

Eee… — el joven se sobó el cuello y veía a su padre con los ojos como platos, el cual parecía haber estado a punto de transformarse en SS — lo que usted diga, señor Vegeta.

Bulma llegó agitada.

¡Vegeta, eres un… insensible macaco! — le dijo recuperando la respiración, mirando a su pobre hijo en el suelo — ¡No tienes porque maltratar al muchacho por tus frustraciones!

No se preocupe señorita Bulma, — dijo el chico un tanto ido viendo a su papá — un Saiyajin debe soportar todo. — se levantó haciendo el gesto familiar de ceño fruncido — Pierda cuidado señor Vegeta… tengo algo que lo ayudará a entrenar temporalmente.

Vaya escuincle, tú si sabes comportarte como se debe — el aludido se sonrió un poco.

El de cabellos lilas sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cápsula y se la entregó.

Es una mini - cámara de gravedad… no alcanza más de 100 G. pero por lo menos le servirá de algo. — luego miró a su madre — Véanla por favor, me arreglaré.

¿Qué quieres desayunar? — preguntó coquetamente Bulma dedicándole un guiño.

Cualquier cosa comestible — le sonrió al notar una vez más una disimulada expresión de celitos en el rostro del Príncipe, su padre — Acompañe al señor Vegeta para que empiece a entrenar.

Aquel salió del cuarto antes que ella, dándoles bruscamente la espalda, seguro de que la muchacha lo seguiría. Si no fuera así la llevaría a rastras por… lambiscona.

Te pones más guapo. — dijo la joven científica y cerró la puerta — ¡Qué joven tan amable y educado! — suspiró un poco tras el presumido Saiyajin adulto.

¡Bah, ya cállate y vamos a ver esto! — soltó sin verla y descendió rápidamente por las escaleras sin esperarla más.

Un rato más tarde, después de que Bulma revisó todos los dispositivos y se maravilló de ello, la mini - cámara estaba lista para ser usada y el arrogante guerrero entró en ella como si se tratara de la sala del trono real, claro, no sin antes soltar su habitual perorata hacia la peli azul en cuanto a lo que debería ser su prioridad: la atención a su persona, lo cual debía considerarlo todo un honor… no cualquiera es digno de atender al Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Que te quede muy claro que, si te dejo ir con el pelado ese, es por lo que necesitas para MI cámara. — le recordó con su tono autoritario — No me obligues a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero hacer… — la miró una vez más con dureza.

Y… ¿qué es lo que no quieres hacer… "_Majestad_"? — preguntó ella con curiosidad mirándolo también fijamente y de forma retadora.

Traerte… por las malas — confirmó con los brazos cruzados.

La peli azul puso sus manos en las caderas y por algunos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, se sostuvieron la mirada y el gesto, en una lucha no verbal por ver quien cedía primero. Ahora fue Bulma la que desvió las pupilas azules de las negras, sonrojada levemente por algún pensamiento morboso que le cruzó por la mente.

Bien… — sonrió un tanto cohibida sin volver a verlo — Dame tres horas en cuanto salga, necesito comprar algo más.

Tres horas, no más — el Saiyajin entró a la mini - cámara, después de sonreír levemente de lado ante el bochorno de la chica. Esta vez ganó en ese terreno que parecía ser dominado por la fémina.

Así que "madre e hijo" salieron de compras. Mirai Trunks se encargó de los circuitos, algunos se le hicieron anticuados pero era lo de época. Bulma fue a comprarse un nuevo guardarropa para viajar, en tiempo record para no sacar de sus casillas al _Neanderthal_ que esperaba en casa. También para el simpático y atractivo muchacho como un regalo especial de su parte y… ¿por qué no? al Saiyajin enojón y hosco. Adquirió para ellos un buen repertorio de camisas, playeras, pantalones, ropa interior… de Yamcha ni se acordó, bueno, le compró una cartera fina, que diga que le fue bien; dulces y libros didácticos para Gohan de acuerdo a su edad, como se lo prometió a Milk. Así su amiga no fastidiaría tanto a su pobre hijo, que se notaba prefería morir defendiendo la Tierra al lado de su padre a ser cualquier otra cosa que su madre tuviera en la cabeza. Regresaron a tiempo para evitarle un arranque de ira a Vegeta.

Mirai Trunks se dedicó el resto de la tarde, después de una opípara comida como acostumbran sólo ellos, a entrenar con su papá. Por primera vez "padre e hijo" estaban juntos en algo que los apasiona como buenos Saiyajins, la lucha por ser el mejor y defenderse de la adversidad. Pelearon encarnizadamente (_y eso que estaban entrenando nada más_) en un área un tanto alejada de la ciudad… ahí demostró una vez más ser un hijo digno de su linaje. La innata agresividad del Príncipe estaba en sus venas y por un momento le estaba poniendo una buena paliza al autor de sus días, sin haberse transformado en SS. Más sin embargo también tenía la nobleza y sensibilidad de su madre, así que en cuanto pensó que había sido demasiado para Vegeta bajó la guardia… error que entendería de mala manera; con el orgullo del Príncipe no se debe jugar, y puede ser tan inhumano como Freeza o los androides… al cabo que no lo es.

¡No seas cobarde, ataca como es debido! — le espetó Vegeta al tiempo de soltarle una dura y contundente patada en el estómago, al notar que el muchacho parecía no querer pelear más — ¡Demuéstrame que eres superior por haber eliminado a esa sabandija maloliente de Freeza! — le metió un gancho directo al pómulo derecho — ¡Y no me tengas lástima… no soy un debilucho como crees!

Le dio una lluvia de golpes y patadas, tomándolo por sorpresa a base de velocidad, por lo que Mirai Trunks no pudo esquivarlo bien y fue a parar estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo un hoyo profundo.

Perdón señor Vegeta… — dijo al levantarse con algo de trabajo, sí que se había confiado — Me distraje.

¡No me des pretextos mediocres! — le gritó su padre desde las alturas, viéndolo como si fuera un insecto — ¡Pensaste que me tenías y bajaste la guardia! ¡No nací ayer y te llevo años de prueba… que ni en tus peores pesadillas lo vivirías como yo, mocoso!

El joven del futuro recuperó el gesto hosco heredado… era verdad lo que decía, conocía algo de esa historia, toda la infancia de su padre había sido bastante cruel al lado de Freeza, y eso se reflejaba en su agrio carácter. Los dos voltearon al notar tres presencias… Gokú, Gohan y Pikoro habían llegado por medio de la tele transportación.

¡Qué bien! — sonrió Gokú a modo de saludo — ¡Llegamos a tiempo, sabía que estaban entrenando! Sentí sus ki más altos que de costumbre.

No recuerdo haberte invitado Kakarotto — indicó Vegeta sin descender, de forma hosca y tajante.

Vamos Vegeta, Tr… el muchacho nos dijo que nos enseñaría nuevas técnicas a todos. — puso cara de inocente al notar que casi se le va la lengua otra vez — Podemos aprender juntos, será divertido.

Por favor señor Vegeta, — dijo Mirai Trunks haciéndole a su papá unos ojitos "_pizpiretos_" como los de su mamá (_fue espontaneo, no lo hizo adrede_), consiguiendo que el arrogante Saiyajin la recordara y se sonrojara un poco — creo que puede ser de utilidad.

"¿Por qué mierda sus pupilas a veces se parecen a las de ella?" se dijo internamente, un tanto atontado. "Ese color de ojos tan bonito… ¡ahgg, que carajo!". Sacudió la cabeza con presteza.

¡Esta bien, vamos a entrenar juntos! — descendió mirando al joven de forma fiera, y después a los otros tres — ¡Pero tómense las cosas con seriedad!

Para Pikoro no había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo momentáneo del vanidoso Vegeta. Tal parecía que su voluntad y esa cortina de hierro en donde ocultaba sus emociones y sentimientos estaba cediendo ante el encanto de la mujer de ojos y cabello azul… era cuestión de tiempo y de sacar del camino a cierto bulto que se entrometía para juntarlos definitivamente. Posiblemente si admitía lo mucho que la joven le atraía sería tan fuerte o más que Gokú, el cual ha demostrado que su fortaleza proviene más que nada de la convicción de luchar por defender a alguien… su familia, sus amigos y el planeta en el que creció, no sólo por tratar de ser más fuerte que nadie. Parece que el enfoque que le daba Vegeta al entrenamiento era el equivocado si en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido el nivel de batalla de Gokú.

Así entrenaron. El del futuro les enseñó algunos cosas más que debían conocer sobre los androides… estarían preparados para lo que sea. Pocas horas más tarde terminaron más que moreteados para volver a casa. Gokú tuvo que cargar a Pikoro, el pobre namek no era contendiente para un ligero entrenamiento de Saiyajins. El joven guerrero del otro tiempo le dio un certero y contundente puñetazo que le fue imposible parar. Al final, al enfrentarse entre ellos, Gokú dejó a Vegeta mal parado en tanto que Mirai Trunks casi le arranca la cabeza a Gohan. Claro que el Saiyajin de cabellera alborotada estuvo a punto de perder, pues el de cabellos en punta es muy agresivo y realmente había mejorado bastante en la cámara de gravedad; se salvó por un pelito aprovechando su superior estatura por sobre su rival para tomarlo del cuello y noquearlo con una buena "_desnucadora_". El joven del futuro pensaba comportarse de forma amable con el pequeño, más, en cuanto recordó lo que su progenitor le reprochó, atacó al niño como si fuera un adulto. El pobre chiquillo había perdido un tanto de su poder de batalla al no entrenar constantemente por las obsesiones de su madre. Su último recurso para librarse de una buena, y lo hizo porque la maniaca expresión de Mirai Trunks le recordó sus miedos infantiles por… Vegeta, fue ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente frente al de cabellos lilas, que se quedó con la boca abierta. Los adultos parpadearon también.

Gohan, no llores. — dijo Gokú complaciente acercándose a su hijo — Así son las batallas.

Es que… ¡me puso una cara fea! — sollozó señalando al muchacho — ¡Se parece a Vegeta cuando se _"enogra"_! — y cerró los ojos, abrazando la pierna de su padre.

Gokú se rascó la cabeza, miró alternativamente al padre y al hijo, y le pareció curioso que su propio hijo haya notado el parecido y los demás como si nada. Mirai Trunks sonrió como bobo. A Vegeta no le hizo nada de gracia.

¡Kakarotto, qué méndiga educación! — espetó el de cabellera levantada, ya en pie; aunque su hijo quiso ayudarle a levantarse no se lo permitió — ¡Tu llorón está peor que cuando era más chico!

No te exaltes Vegeta. — dijo amablemente ignorando la pulla, y se agachó a la altura de su pequeño — Es que Milk no me ha dejado entrenarlo bien… ya Gohan, ya paso… Vegeta no es tan feo.

La vena palpitante en la frente del arrogante Saiyajin se mostró con ímpetu.

¡No me defiendas Kakarotto! — dijo con molestia absoluta — Si no lo entrenas porque tu mujer no quiere, no lo lleves a la lucha. — agregó con tono envenenado — Hazle un favor y no la prives de su "_bebé_".

¡No soy un bebé! — soltó muy molesto Gohan elevando su ki y fulminándolo con su pequeña mirada aun enrojecida por el llanto.

Vaya con el chamaco respondón… — sonrió de lado a pesar de tener el labio partido.

Eee… — tartamudeó el de cabellos lilas interrumpiendo en la charla — Creo que debemos irnos señor Vegeta, o la señorita Bulma se preocupará.

¡No me importa esa mujer estúpida! — dijo el aludido en tono de profundo disgusto — Si quieres irte lárgate… a lo mejor hasta te recompensa bien si no esta con la lombriz retorcida que tiene por novio — agregó en lo que sus negros ojos parecían sacar chispas.

Nosotros si nos vamos o Milk me deja sin cena. — intervino Gokú — No me digas que no tienes hambre Vegeta… Bulma cocina bastante bien ahora; antes era una nulidad, me consta que no hacía ni un huevo. — sonrió complacido y levantó el cuerpo de Pikoro como costal de papas — Anda Gohan, ya no llores o mamá se enfadará conmigo y no podrás salir más.

Si papá — dijo el peque limpiándose las lágrimas, volvió a la normalidad y se aferró a la pierna de él.

¡Hasta luego! — volvió a sonreír Gokú y se tele transportaron.

Antes de irse Gohan le mostró la lengua a Vegeta. El Saiyajin sólo gruñó un poco. "El hijo de Kakarotto es tan simplón como él", pensó disgustado, aunque internamente reconoció que el tiempo fue bien aprovechado. Mirai Trunks rememoró el cambio de su maestro Gohan allá en la época de la que el viene. Tal vez también se obligó a madurar más pronto ante las circunstancias del pasado que llevaron a ese negro futuro. La señora Milk debe haber entendido, a la muerte de su amado esposo, que la verdadera vocación del pequeño era la lucha y lo dejó ser.

Un tanto airado por las palabras de su padre se transformó en SS y voló sin esperarlo, aumentando la velocidad. El orgullo también es parte de su herencia, así como el amor y el respeto hacia su madre… en cualquiera de las dos épocas es y será Bulma Briefs. Los celos enfermizos de su progenitor le hacían ver moros con tranchete, y la juzga equivocadamente. "¿Por qué insistes en ignorar tus sentimientos papá?" se dijo al llegar antes que el Saiyajin adulto. La joven peli azul lo recibió con un abrazo en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

Pero mira nada más. — le reprochó tiernamente — No cabe duda de que los Saiyajins tienen instintos suicidas. Ven a cenar antes que llegue Vegeta y exija su ración, después te cambias para descansar… Creo que podrás ayudarme un poco mañana con la cámara de gravedad, — le guiñó coquetamente el ojo y lo sentó suavemente en una silla de la cocina — se ve que conoces mucho de ella. Así estará listo el proceso de mantenimiento automático por un mes.

Con gusto — dijo el chico y se dispuso a devorar educadamente el gran plato con comida que tenía delante de él, provocándole una risa loca y encantadora a su mamá, al verlo comer así, perdiendo toda la elegancia.

Un rato más tarde llegó el orgulloso Príncipe, que se entretuvo pensando en su pelea con Kakarotto, no había estado nada mal y estuvo a punto de hacerlo "polvo". Volvió a recordar a Gohan y a Mirai Trunks… si ese niño bobo y llorón entrenaba como es debido podía hacer más cosas que ni el joven había alcanzado. "Maldito mocoso presuntuoso… se atreve a retarme." se dijo y se dirigió a la cocina "Y para colmo el descarado Saiyajin subnormal me tiene compasión… aun le falta madurar para ser fuerte de verdad". Para su suerte el joven ya había salido y Bulma lo esperaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y sonriéndole abiertamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Como que le brillaron los ojitos al verlo entrar. "Desvergonzada hembra" la miró entre enojado y divertido ante la contemplación del espectáculo de sus lindos muslos.

Te esperaba Vegeta. — dijo amablemente levantándose de la mesa — En cuanto cenes te bañas que te voy a limpiar bien las heridas.

No necesito nada tuyo mujer. — le soltó sentándose en su lugar privilegiado, ironizando tantito y cruzándose de brazos.

Claro que sí. — se le acercó un poco sin dejar de sonreír — Necesitas mi cámara de gravedad… mi comida… y mi casa. — enumeró con los dedos — ¿Se te hace poco?

Deja todo ese argüende y sírveme la cena — se hizo el indiferente.

Pero prométeme que me dejarás curarte las heridas. — dijo en tono dulce y suave mirándolo con esos ojitos "_pizpiretos_" con los que lo convencía en muchas ocasiones — No estaría bien que llegaras así a Montecarlo.

Su mirada cautivadora atrapó una vez más al Saiyajin, que se sintió un tanto sonso como queriendo navegar en el mar de sus pupilas. Bulma casi se inclina en la mesa y le presume el letrero de "_Capsule_" muy cerca. Desvió la vista para no hundirse más y no cometer locuras de terrestres… eso no es para su nivel.

¿Si hago eso… me darás la cena de una buena vez? — dijo con su tono altanero queriendo disimular su nerviosismo.

Por supuesto. — la peli azul se enderezó e inmediatamente le presentó una gran bandeja con suculentas viandas — Buen provecho "_Alteza"_ — le dijo coquetamente y salió contoneándose para subir al segundo piso.

Vegeta tuvo que sacudir la cabeza por enésima ocasión, al sorprenderse mirándola sin recato alguno. "No cabe duda de que es una ofrecida y vulgar" pensó enojado consigo mismo y se zampó la comida.

Mirai Trunks ya se había bañado y Bulma lo curaba con delicadeza, poniéndole agua oxigenada y venditas, así como pomada para la hinchazón.

¿Pues que tanto hicieron Vegeta y tú? — le dijo algo sorprendida por tantos rasguños y cortes.

¡Auch! — aun siendo Saiyajin el joven también es humano — El señor Gokú, su hijo Gohan y el señor Pikoro llegaron también, entrenamos juntos.

Bien, por lo menos entrenaron bastante. — suspiró aliviada — Mañana nos iremos hacia Montecarlo.

Me da gusto… ¡ouch! — se quejó otro poco en cuanto su madre le apretó delicadamente la mejilla inflamada.

Si no fueras tú ese golpe de Vegeta te hubiera destrozado el rostro, — observó aguda sin dejar de mirarlo con cariño, como si sintiera que el muchacho era alguien especial en su vida — y te habría quitado el encanto. — lo besó en esa área y se levantó de la cama — Duerme bien.

Señorita Bulma… — la tomó de una mano antes de que se apartara — ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Pregunta — dijo amablemente al mirarlo.

A usted… ¿le gusta el señor Vegeta? — quería saber si había algo en el interior de ella… o si él sólo abusó de su confianza y de su amabilidad.

La peli azul se sonrojó un poco… ¿en realidad le gustaba Vegeta? Era un mandril de lo más antipático, chocante, creído, narcisista egocéntrico, que creía que el Universo giraba a su alrededor cuando ya no tenía ni planeta ni reino en donde caerse muerto… y cuando quienes podrían ser sus súbditos lo trataban de forma casi irreverente. Aun así pensaba, muy en su interior, a pesar de Yamcha y el amor que siente por el luchador, que el simio ese tenía su atractivo salvaje y natural.

Eee… — tartamudeó tantito con el asomo de un brillo pícaro en sus ojitos — Podría ser… no vayas a decírselo o capaz y se crece más, y eso sí que le falta. — volvió a sonreír — Dulces sueños.

Justo a tiempo, pues el aludido se asomó bruscamente abriendo la puerta, cubierto sólo por una toalla a la altura de la cintura. Al parecer había estado pensando otras cosas, se le notaba en la cara.

No tengo toda la noche para "tus" curaciones mujer — le soltó con su tono severo.

Ya voy "_Majestad_". — contestó sarcástica. Volvió a ver a su futuro retoño — Si se te ofrece algo más me avisas — le dijo con el tono amable con el que platican.

Descanse señorita Bulma, y usted también señor Vegeta — se despidió con cortesía.

Ella salió mandándole un beso al aire. Vegeta la siguió (_raro en él_) después de dedicarle a su hijo una mirada salvaje, cerrando la puerta sin mucho cuidado. "Papá y sus celos" sonrió el joven y se acomodó para dormir. Ahora estaba seguro de que se llegarían a amar… tal vez antes no fue así, las circunstancias fueron otras, pero su contraparte de esta época contaría con sus padres, ambos, como él no tuvo. No garantizaba que no sufrirían; el carácter altanero y agresivo, de poca sensibilidad, es algo de lo que nunca se libraría el Príncipe, y que la joven científica tendría que sobrellevar por el bien del heredero.

Que geniecito. — dijo Bulma al entrar al cuarto del Saiyajin, el cual cerró la puerta con un poco de ruido — Bótate en la cama, espero que por lo menos traigas ropa interior bajo esa toalla — habló un tanto nerviosa y sarcástica para disimular su bochorno.

¿Y qué si no traigo? — contestó el otro con ese tono arrogante y altanero usual, aunque dándole un énfasis jocoso al percatarse de que la chica mostraba algo de incomodidad al verlo así, dejándose caer en la cama y mirándola en forma desafiante — Seguramente te gustaría.

¡Ash, no juegues Vegeta! — lo encaró aunque sin acercarse — Si no traes ropa interior ponte, no estoy para tus bromitas… el guapote de allá es más decente que tú… y eso que eres de sangre noble — indicó con ironía.

No me compares con ese mequetrefe imitación Saiyajin. — gruñó enojado ante el apelativo — Haz lo que tienes que hacer y lárgate de una buena vez, ni creas que te mereces ver todo.

Tienes razón "_Príncipe"_, — volvió a ironizar más tranquila y retornó a sonreír, eso indicaba que le dio en donde más le dolía y que sí, llevaba algo bajo la toalla — tu "_Realeza_" no debe ser expuesta.

Él la miró sumamente enojado.

Estas jugando con fuego mujer — y cruzó los brazos sin dejar de taladrarla con sus oscuras y frías pupilas.

Puedo traer a los bomberos — ironizó la joven por enésima ocasión.

Concentró su atención en las heridas superficiales, hasta donde el altanero guerrero le permitió, pues ambos sintieron que si pasaba un poco más de tiempo… mejor se retiró ya sin mirarlo para que no pasara nada de lo cual se arrepintiera después. El momento de estar juntos aun no ha llegado, hay muchas pruebas que pasar. Mañana sería otro día y empezarían la aventura en Montecarlo.

_Nota: Final picante pero sin más… todavía falta para eso y no se reflejara en su totalidad en esta historia. Sean felices._


	5. Preparativos 2

Capítulo 3.- Preparativos (parte dos).

Al otro día temprano, la joven peli azul y el chico del futuro trabajaron programando de forma adecuada la cámara de gravedad. Mirai Trunks le mostró a Bulma algunos nuevos conductores y circuitos y la manera de conectarlos. Después de la corrección de algunos cálculos quedó lista y programada para auto mantenerse por un mes, detectar fallas y corregirlas; en dado caso que no se pudiera o el trabajo tuviera que ser manual se indicaría en un reporte para que el Dr. Briefs los llevara a cabo en lo que ellos regresaban de Montecarlo. La joven científica no perdería esas vacaciones por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por el Príncipe y sus obsesiones… por ello era mejor llevarlo a pasear también, tal vez un tiempo de relax permitiría mejorar su nivel para alcanzar el de SS.

En tanto el aludido parecía niño con juguete nuevo en la mini cámara… era una gravedad suficiente para no perder condición; con pesas de 300 Kg. mejoraba considerablemente el esfuerzo. "Este juguete es una maravilla" pensó complacido al ritmo de sus golpes. "Tiene sentido llevar de colado a ese Saiyajin de cuarta después de todo. Le pediré a la mujer que me haga una de estas para los molestos días en que no pueda usar la principal". Así se pasó un buen rato entretenido para no interferir en tanto los otros dos trabajaban. Se sentía tan feliz que no le importó la llegada de algunos patéticos estorbos.

Los de Kame – House llegaron temprano, siendo recibidos cariñosamente por la señora Briefs, que preparaba una pila de bocadillos para el viaje… en especial para los cuatro Saiyajins que le habían robado el corazón por simpáticos, lindos, misteriosos y guapos, en ese orden (_Gokú, Gohan, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks_). Por cierto que antes de la comida Bulma y el joven del futuro fueron a bañarse, saludando de pasada a sus amigos. El muchacho bajó a la media hora y se integró a la plática.

- ¿Y Bulma? — preguntó Yamcha con tono amistoso.

- Me imagino que la señorita Bulma aun no termina de arreglarse — contestó el de cabellera lila igual de cordial.

- Ya la conoces Yamcha, me extraña que preguntes. — intervino Krilin — Bulma se toma muy en serio un baño en la tina… tardará mínimo dos horas, tal vez más.

- ¡Ahhh, me encantaría bañarme junto a ella! — opinó el maestro Rōshi mientras le sangraba la nariz al imaginarse a la joven sin ropita (_como ya la vio una vez, sólo que ahora que ya está más madurita y frondosa se verá mejor_) — Hasta podría tallarle la espalda…

Como que intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento sintieron una ráfaga de molestia y fueron taladrados por unos ojos negros como la noche oscura. Vegeta pasó por ahí… ya era la hora de asearse; se lo había prometido a la peli azul aun en contra de su voluntad, porque irían a esas malditas vacaciones y él es un Saiyajin que cumple su palabra. Devolvió la cápsula a Mirai Trunks con un poco de brusquedad al aventársela.

- Más vale que la cargues y la cuides. — espetó un tanto fúrico — No se la des a cualquiera.

El chico la cachó sin dificultad, encarando a su padre con el gesto familiar característico, comprendiendo el motivo de su enfado.

- Descuide señor Vegeta, — contestó con firmeza y respeto, sonriendo brevemente — es sólo para usted.

- Eso espero por tu bien — terminó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, no sin antes mirar a todos por un segundo más, como retándolos a subir y toparse con él antes que permitirles asomar la nariz al cuarto de la hermosa mujer.

Todos lo vieron alejarse sin atreverse a hablar hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

- Tengo la impresión de que Vegeta nos vio con unos ojos fríos y crueles — dijo por lo bajo Krilin al anciano maestro.

- ¿Más? — murmuró el viejo, la hemorragia nasal se le cortó de golpe al sentir ese hielo negro sobre su persona.

- Oye Yamcha, — dijo Ten Shin Han al momento — no se tú pero tengo la impresión de que a "ese" engreído… le late Bulma.

- Lo mismo pienso, — contestó el aludido un tanto alterado por esa idea — pero no lo he cachado en nada indebido… es tan sigiloso cuando se lo propone, sabe ocultar muy bien su ki.

- Yamcha… ¿en serio lo retarías? — preguntó Puar un tanto asustado.

- ¿Quién habló de pelear? — el joven luchador se puso algo rojo… esa no sería una buena idea — A menos que me provoque… no pelearía con Vegeta así nada más sin razón.

- Si no te conociera Yamcha… diría que tienes miedo — aventó Oolong picándole la cresta.

- ¿Miedo yo? — el de las cicatrices volteó a ver al cerdito hablador — ¿Acaso crees que ese miserable podría ganarme?

- Pues… sí — afirmó Chaozu con su expresión inocente.

Mirai Trunks los escuchó hablar y se sonrió internamente con algo de pena; si realmente el señor Yamcha se atrevía a retar a su papá por el amor de su mamá llevaba las de perder… especialmente porque él sabía que el resultado de eso era su concepción y posterior nacimiento. La pelea fue en otro terreno y aun así… el Príncipe había ganado. En ese instante se sintió una agradable presencia que los distrajo.

- ¡Hola amigos! — Gokú se apersonó en medio de ellos, cargando varias maletas, con Gohan, Milk y Pikoro junto a él — Creí que no llegábamos.

Todos lo saludaron alegremente y olvidaron el incidente. Más tarde… Gokú y Gohan devoraban algunos bocadillos que la amable Bunny Briefs les dio con alegría, recibiendo una llamada de atención de Milk, que les pedía mejor educación al comer. La dulce señora no olvido, por supuesto, a su futuro nieto, aunque ella no lo supiera, ni a su futuro yerno; es lo que estaba anhelando, no porque Yamcha no fuera de su agrado, sino porque le parecía que el Saiyajin es más semejante a su hija en muchas cosas, que por ello es el indicado para ser el padre de sus nietos (_que cerca estuvo de la realidad… y fueron dos_).

Mirai Trunks se sentía abochornado por tanta atención y Vegeta se mostraba muy molesto ante las insistentes miradas y comentarios por parte de la rubia mujer en cuanto a lo galán que se veía con esa ropa que Bulmita le escogió con tanto cariño. Casi lanzaba lumbre ante el retraso de la joven y altanera muchacha de cabellos azules… "¿Quién se cree que es para tenernos así?" pensaba un tanto histérico pero sin permitir que Kakarotto tomara SUS empanadas… la comida para un Saiyajin es territorio sagrado y no la comparte con nadie.

Después de dos horas de tratamiento intensivo de belleza se apareció el tormento de los hombres… Bulma Briefs entró al comedor luciendo radiante. Se hizo manicure, pedicure, depilación con láser en donde le hiciera falta; se delineó las cejas y se enchinó las pestañas, maquillándose de forma sutil y natural, resaltando el tono celeste de sus ojitos. Su larga cabellera lucía más lacia y suave, desprendiendo ese lindo aroma floral característico. Vestía un bonito conjunto de lino en color kaki, de falda lo suficientemente corta y ajustada para lucir sus formadas piernas, y blusa sin manga. El traje no desentonaba con el extravagante color de su cabello.

- Siento la tardanza. — se excusó sonriente — Tuve que esperar a que secara el esmalte de uñas.

- ¡Cariño, que linda quedaste! ¡Pareces una princesa digna de un Príncipe! — su mamá la admiró y la halagó — ¡Ahora si es seguro que me darás un nieto!

Si alguien les hubiera puesto cubetas las llenarían de fluidos bucales. Yamcha, Krilin, Oolong, Kame Sen'nin y… Vegeta, aunque este último decidió tragárselos antes que dar a entender que la chica lo dejó anonadado. Pikoro le lanzó una mirada furtiva al "_Príncipe de los Orgullosos_" sonriéndose un poco. Gokú y Gohan continuaron comiendo como si nada. Mirai Trunks casi se atraganta.

- ¡Mamá! — le reprochó un poco — ¿otra vez?

- Los años pasan cariño — agregó su madre como si tal cosa.

La joven científica levantó un poco la vista al cielo, rogándole a Kami que le quite esa idea a su progenitora. Después volvió a mirar a todos.

- ¿Cómo están amigos? — los saludó de manera más cordial — Espero no se les haya olvidado nada en casa.

- Descuida, creo que no nos falta nada — le dijo Krilin con una sonrisa sincera, ya recuperado de la impresión.

- Milk, — se le acercó a su amiga — te daré una sorpresita en cuanto lleguemos.

- ¿Qué es? — preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

- Ya lo sabrás… — le guiñó pícaramente un ojo — También tengo algo para Gohan.

- ¿Para mí? — se emocionó el chiquillo.

- Espera un momento… ya verás que te va a gustar. — lo miró con ternura para después abrazar a… su futuro hijo — Ya sabía que podías verte más guapo, — le dio un beso en la mejilla — ese color luce muy bien con tus ojos.

El joven se sonrojó otra vez, pero más que nada por la cara de su padre y del pobre novio actual de su madre. Mirai Trunks traía puesta una playera azul celeste y un fino pantalón de mezclilla que su futura madre insistió en regalarle… su progenitor no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a ropa fina se refiere aunque, según él, se ponía esas prendas "ridículas y corrientes" por no estar desnudo, pero no podía negarse que eran cómodas; la mujer sabía halagarlo… a veces.

- Y ahora dime… ¿qué tal me veo? — le preguntó su bella mamá, poniéndose en pose de diva y consiguiendo que se apenara más.

- Muy bien señorita Bulma — dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¡Qué amable! — contestó acariciándole una mejilla. En ese momento pareció fijarse en… su novio — ¡Yamcha! — fue a abrazarlo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios — No creas que me olvide de ti amor, te tengo un regalito también y es muy especial.

Eso rompió un poco la tensión y como que se relajaron todos, el joven luchador estuvo sufriendo de un tic en la ceja en cuanto la peli azul lo ignoró olímpicamente para dedicarle su atención al desconocido del futuro. Ahora parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, pues ella se sentó junto a él tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo con amor. El único que no parecía muy a gusto era cierto Saiyajin adulto de cabellos que señalan el techo… aunque trató de aparentar que no le importaba nada. Lo que no sospechaba es que el namek no había perdido detalle de su incomodidad al ser un tanto ignorado por esa extraña y algo atrevida mujer.

Un rato más tarde, después de comer, se encontraban todos listos para partir. Ya habían trazado el plan de vuelo y señalado la ruta más corta para llegar a su destino. Las maletas fueron reducidas a cápsulas con el nombre de a quién pertenecían para que, a la hora de arribar al hotel, no hubiera contratiempos. Bulma pilotearía, por supuesto, y Yamcha sería el copiloto. Después de la despedida y algunas cuantas indirectas por parte de Bunny Briefs a su hija, a su futuro nieto, a Vegeta, a Yamcha… sin olvidar a Gokú también (_hecho que no le causo gracia a Milk y que Gohan tomó como un chiste de la señora_), se elevaron perdiéndose rápidamente en la lejanía.

- Espero Bulmita nos sorprenda — suspiró la rubia mujer.

- Ya verás que sí cariño. — dijo el Dr. Briefs con una sonrisa — Pero no presiones demasiado o ella misma correrá a todos los prospectos… empezando por el guerrero que vive ahora con nosotros.

- ¡Necesito un nieto! — terminó Bunny en tono de drama.

_Nota: Algo corto, si lo hubiera puesto seguido con la primera parte saldría muy largo, y no podía cortar antes porque se perdería un poco la secuencia, por ello corté en donde corte. Creo que no quedo tan mal. Sayo y no dejen de seguir esta historia chusca y mis otros escritos con la misma tonada. Los veo en el foro de Inuyasha y mis fics principales._

_P.D. Esa Bunny Briefs tan ocurrente, tomando la vida con simpleza, y presionando a su hija por sus deseos de ser abuela. Lo bueno es que ella, aunque aparente no tener sentido, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta y Bulma eran una pareja bien pareja._


	6. El viaje

Capítulo 4.- El viaje y la llegada (parte uno).

_Agradezco los rewies, y comento que más de lo que ya se ha dado entre Bulma y Vegeta quedara… es el inicio de su unión, no la unión todavía… pero habrá muchos momentos simpáticos y acercamientos entre ellos. Aclarado el punto continuamos._

El camino a Montecarlo estuvo lleno de incidentes simpáticos, de los cuales relataremos algunos cuantos. Era un recorrido largo, así que ya se imaginaran.

Bulma le dio a Gohan la colección de libros y material didáctico que le había comprado, para gusto de Milk, que no paraba de agradecerle por su ayuda, y que lloró un poco porque ni su marido comprendía lo orgullosa que se sentiría si su pequeño era un gran profesionista en el futuro. Gokú no hizo más que sonreír con su gesto bobo e ingenuo característico de él, ante una situación que no entiende del todo. Se pasaron un buen rato tratando de serenarla, y eso lo tuvieron que hacer Bulma junto con Mirai Trunks, porque el inocente Saiyajin, a pesar de los años, no era muy consciente en cuanto a la forma de complacer a su esposa para que dejara de llorar. Todos los demás pusieron ojos de rendija y Vegeta tenía ganas de sacar de la nave a Kakarotto, arrojando a su mujer fuera para que llevara su drama a otra parte.

El joven del futuro se ofreció a estudiar con el chiquillo, una vez que Milk recuperó la calma, y pasaron por lo menos unas tres horas entretenidos revisando la enciclopedia, la cual contaba con muchas imágenes explicativas y actividades divertidas de repaso… a veces el estudio no era tan malo, sólo que la morena podía ser muy fastidiosa hasta para su propio hijo y no llegaba aun a entender porque le gustaba más la vida salvaje de Saiyajin. Esa parte de su herencia era muy superior a sus características humanas, aunado a que la de negros cabellos alguna vez tuvo el gusto por las batallas.

Por lo demás Bulma les dio una amplia explicación sobre el Principado de Mónaco… un pequeño reinado enclavado en la costa del Mar Mediterráneo, al sur de Francia, y cuya actividad principal es el turismo; especialmente en Montecarlo, lugar cuyo atractivo es el juego. Había tantas cosas que ver en la Riviera Francesa y la joven científica esperaba que le alcanzara el tiempo para pasarla superbién con sus amigos, con su novio, el guapo muchacho del futuro y, ¿por qué no?, con el arrogante, mal genio, poco amistoso, antisocial… misterioso y aguerrido "_Príncipe_". Iban a ser unas vacaciones de ensueño.

¿Entonces es un reinado diminuto? — preguntó Gokú un poco sorprendido, pues siempre había imaginado que los reinos eran grandes como lo había sido Vegetasei, su planeta natal.

Si Gokú, — repitió Bulma divertida para después lanzar una mirada pícara a cierto personaje — todo rey necesita un reino, aunque sea pequeño… ¿verdad "_Majestad_" Vegeta?

Aparentemente el aludido Saiyajin había sido el único que no le puso atención a todo lo que ella contó. Iba sentado detrás de Yamcha y miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, con los brazos cruzados en su pose habitual.

Hasta ustedes los terrestres reconocen a un soberano. — contestó sin pizca de humor y sin mirarla — Necesitan que los manejen bien… aunque no creo que sus "reyes" sean lo que deberían — ironizó al final.

La peli azul torció tantito el gesto, pero continuó su sarcasmo. Afortunadamente Yamcha tenía el mando de la nave… muy a tiempo había tomado el control.

Me parece que podríamos hacerte un principado en mi casa para que lo "gobiernes", — agregó sin dejar de verlo, esta vez un tanto retadora e irónica — así pasarías a ser rey de una buena vez.

No te burles de mí mujer, — el de cabellos en punta clavó los ojotes en ella — mi reino no será en tu planeta.

No te enfades "_Alteza_"… — le sonrió tantito, le había dado en donde le molestaba — por lo menos alguien podría decirte "_Mi Rey_" algún día. ¿No crees?

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos… Vegeta no pensaba ceder y Bulma tampoco. Al final Yamcha la distrajo.

Eee… Bulma, tengo que ir… al servicio — se excusó un tanto apenado.

Claro, — contestó ella apartando la vista del arrogante hombre y dedicándole a su amor unos "ojitos coquetos" para después concentrarse al frente — pierde cuidado.

Yamcha pasó lo más rápido que pudo delante del guerrero alienígena. Aquel retornó a mirar por la ventanilla después de ver una vez más a la chica con una mirada fea. Los demás se dedicaron a charlar de otras trivialidades, preguntándose que aspecto tendrían los androides, cómo se la pasarían esos días, como era el juego… Kame Sen'nin pareció recordar que en sus tiempos, allá en su lejanísima juventud, disputó un torneo de póquer antes de que se convirtiera en todo un maestro de las artes marciales.

En cuanto Gohan y Mirai Trunks terminaron de estudiar Bulma les sirvió algunos bocadillos a todos… especialmente al tragón de Gokú y los otros Saiyajins. El de alborotados cabellos con extravagante peinado se había quejado de hambre, y eso que repitió triple en la comida y no había hecho otra cosa que estar sentado. Ahora Milk besó al muchacho de cabellos lilas diciéndole que era un buen maestro… y casi le quita la comida a su marido para dársela al joven. Sólo por eso protestó Gokú. Por lo demás… él no piensa en forma negativa así su esposa le diera miles de besos al del futuro. Lo que si le preocupa es la comida y satisfacer su apetito. Después la peli azul puso una película de batallas callejeras. Hasta Vegeta se emocionó al verla y daba sus "opiniones profesionales" acerca de las formas de pelear.

Luego de ocho horas de viaje casi todos se dispusieron a echarse un sueñito… Oolong, Puar y Chaozu ya se habían dormido. Gohan y su mamá también dormitaban. Ten Shin Han aparentaba estar meditando y Kame Sen'nin babeaba despatarrado en su asiento. Sólo Krilin, Yamcha, Gokú y Pikoro continuaban platicando, junto con Mirai Trunks, de los androides. Vegeta no intervenía en la conversación, mirando absorto hacia la lejanía, como si pensara nunca moverse, y Bulma puso en funcionamiento el piloto automático para recostarse también un poco y descansar los ojitos, estirándose cuidadosamente para des estresarse… provocando que el Saiyajin la mirara tantito de reojo. "No cabe duda que esta mujer es una exhibicionista" pensó enojado y dejó de mirarla en cuanto la joven científica se acomodó en su asiento reclinable.

Me despiertas en dos horas Yamcha, — dijo cariñosamente al luchador — si hay algún problema corrige el rumbo.

Descuida — contestó amablemente el aludido.

Ella le sonrió, cerró los ojitos y se durmió casi de inmediato. Los demás ya ni se preocuparon… todo estaba bajo control, así que continuaron con su charla. Sólo Mirai Trunks observó detenidamente a su madre y el perfil de su padre a contra luz por la ventanilla, y se guardó un suspiro. Tal vez estas vacaciones den inicio a la relación… ¿habrá sido concebido en Montecarlo? Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se carcajeó internamente ante este pensamiento, aun faltaba un poco más de tiempo para nacer.

Dos horas más tarde… Bulma se desperezó al sentir un trapo que la cubría. Abrió los ojos extrañada, era la camisa de Vegeta que le tapaba las piernas.

Oye Vegeta, ¿por qué…? — volteó para preguntarle, sin levantarse de su posición.

Menos mal que ya abriste los ojos mujer perezosa. — le espetó tranquilamente lanzándole una mirada dura — Otro poco más y el viejo se te va encima. Creo que pensaste que estabas en tu casa que hasta subiste las piernas en el asiento — dijo en tono molesto, como recriminándole su descuido, aunque conservó la calma.

Bulma se enderezó como rayo y vio, efectivamente, a Kame Sen'nin desmayado a los pies del altanero hombre. Al parecer el pervertido anciano creyó que todos dormían, pues Krilin, Gokú y Yamcha estaban recostados y daban sonoros ronquidos, en tanto Pikoro parecía dormir también por tener los ojos cerrados. Mirai Trunks se acomodó en su lugar, soñando con un futuro mejor. Con lo que no contaba el viejecito es que había alguien vigilando discretamente a la muchacha… y que se podía pensar que dormía a pierna suelta porque no había cambiado de posición en un buen rato. Al ver a la peli azul con las extremidades inferiores más descubiertas no dudo en ir a "_darle cariñitos_" en lo que le sangraba la nariz. Ya casi lo lograba pero recibió un golpe "suave" en el estómago que lo hizo caer como muerto. "Viejo cretino," pensó el Saiyajin en cuanto lo noqueó "pero ésta tiene la culpa por descarada. Mejor la tapo de una buena vez". Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a la bella durmiente. La contempló por un momento… "Es tan hermosa"; sacudió la cabeza para quitar ese y otros pensamientos que se le agolparon en la mente y, quitándose la camisa, la cubrió con cuidado y volvió a su lugar, acomodándose como si no se hubiera movido. De eso hacía unos veinte minutos.

Gr… gracias — tartamudeó un tanto enrojecida.

No lo agradezcas mujer. — le soltó ya sin verla — Mejor eso a oír tus gritos en cuanto te tocara… no porque me importe, pero no quiero quedar sordo.

Aun así… gracias. — dijo amablemente, aunque le lanzó una última mirada enojada — Ese maestro… ¿cuándo no? — susurró un tanto molesta y se volteó para checar el rumbo.

Pero alguien más había visto todo. Pikoro no necesitaba abrir mucho los ojos y volvió a sonreír discretamente… "Vegeta podrá decir lo que quiera pero va a ceder tarde o temprano" pensó un tanto divertido. Una personita abrió los ojitos bostezando.

¿Ya mero llegamos? — preguntó Gohan desperezándose y soltándose de su madre.

Falta menos que al principio — le dijo Bulma viéndolo fugazmente de manera dulce.

Tengo hambre — se quejó el peque.

Permíteme un momento y te preparo algo rico — agregó la muchacha.

Gokú abrió los ojos al escuchar que iban a preparar de comer. Levantó la cabeza, como impulsado por un resorte, y tan fresco como una lechuga.

¿Ya mero llegamos? Yo también tengo hambre — se estiró y le gruñó el estómago.

Ya casi, en una hora más o menos. — dijo la peli azul concentrada al frente — Estoy determinando las coordenadas finales para el aterrizaje.

¡Es magnifico! — dijo contento su interlocutor — Estar encerrado mucho tiempo sin entrenar es aburrido.

Me imagino — Bulma volvió a sonreír… esa es la vida para un Saiyajin, comer y entrenar para luchar.

El de cabellera estilo punk parpadeó un poco al notar un bulto a los pies del Príncipe.

Oye Vegeta, — preguntó curioso, señalando el suelo — ¿qué hace el maestro Rōshi ahí?

¿No ves bien Kakarotto? — contestó sarcástico sin mirarlo — Me hace reverencias.

¡Ah! Debes estar muy contento, — observó el ingenuo Saiyajin — ya tienes un sirviente.

"En serio que Kakarotto… es o se hace". El arrogante Saiyajin lo miró un tanto molesto.

Este no sirve ni para eso — gruñó y pateó un poco al anciano, el cual se quejó tantito.

Gokú se fijó que Vegeta… estaba en camiseta interior.

¿Tenías calor Vegeta? — le preguntó señalándolo ahora — ¿Y tu camisa?

Que te importa — le volteó la cara después de casi querer matarlo con la mirada.

Bulma se levantó… con la camisa de Vegeta en su mano.

Creo que sí tenía calor que la tiró al suelo, — dijo sonriente y le entregó la prenda al aludido de forma amable — como no está acostumbrado a usarla. — le guiñó un ojo sin que su despistado amigo se diera cuenta — Voy a prepararles unos bocadillos.

Se encaminó a la parte de atrás, donde estaba la pequeña cocina. Vegeta volvió a desviar el rostro viendo nuevamente por la ventanilla, para no demostrar que se había ruborizado un poco y evitar las preguntas tontas de Kakarotto. De todos modos Gokú dejó de prestarle atención para poner cara de felicidad ante lo que prometía ser un buen aperitivo.

Por cierto Gokú, — llamó Bulma desde allá — despierta a Yamcha y dile que conduzca.

Sí. — dijo aquel, y sacudió a su amigo sin mucha delicadeza — Despiértate Yamcha, tienes que conducir o Bulma no podrá darnos de comer.

Gohan pareció haber notado algo raro en el "_Príncipe de los Altaneros_", y lo miró un poco de forma suspicaz, como queriendo adivinar que era. Será un niño todavía pero no es tan ingenuo como su progenitor.

El pobre joven de las cicatrices tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza para recuperarse de las sacudidas. En diez minutos los cuatro Saiyajins tragaban otra vez, pues hasta Mirai Trunks despertó con apetito, y Vegeta no se iba a quedar atrás de Kakarotto, especialmente con la comida que preparaba la hermosa hembra de ojos azules… la cual sentía que era exclusivamente para él (_la comida, no sean malpensados todavía_). Todos los demás también tomaron el tentempié y charlaban ruidosamente en cuanto Bulma les dijo que no faltaba mucho para llegar. Pero Gokú no puede quedarse callado por mucho tiempo… especialmente sobre cosas curiosas que van más allá de una explicación simple para su entendimiento.

Oiga maestro Rōshi, no sabía que había decidido servirle a Vegeta — habló con la boca llena.

¿Perdón? — preguntó el aludido, haciéndose el sordo.

El agresivo guerrero los miró a ambos de fea manera, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Esperaba que el asqueroso viejo no fuera a hablar de más… y lo descubriera. Por supuesto que el pervertido anciano estaba consciente de quién lo golpeó, así que decidió no delatarse fingiendo indiferencia. Aun quiere vivir más tiempo.

¿Por qué estaba haciéndole una reverencia a Vegeta? — Gokú no iba a ceder, y volvió a preguntar después de tragarse otros tres bocados — Yo lo vi, estaba tirado en el suelo, a los pies de él.

Eee… — tartamudeó Rōshi — Creo que me caí de la silla — y tragó saliva al sentirse duramente observado por el hombre de oscura mirada como hielo y fuego a la vez.

¿Tan lejos? — observó el ingenuo Saiyajin rascándose la nuca, su hábito al querer comprender algo que no comprende — ¿Qué no estaba sentado allá? — señaló un lugar un tanto alejado de donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Soy sonámbulo — dijo con vergüenza el viejito.

Los demás parpadearon incrédulos mirando alternativamente al "_maduro hombre verde_", hacia el lugar donde estuvo durmiendo y hacia el lugar en donde el arrogante Saiyajin tragaba sus bocadillos… el asiento junto a la ventanilla.

No me vean con cara de idiotas, — les habló altanero y de fea manera — no tengo la culpa de que el viejo sea un baboso — y prosiguió con su importante deber de alimentarse.

Bulma sonrió levemente sonrojada de las mejillas y se retiró para retocar el maquillaje, esperando que nadie notara su bochorno y agradeciendo una vez más, internamente, que el simio salvaje de Vegeta le haya librado de una situación poco agradable. Pikoro sólo gruñó un poco, como riéndose por lo bajo. Mirai Trunks entendió que algo había planeado el asqueroso anciano contra su mamá que su papá tuvo que pararlo indirectamente, y no querían que nadie se enterara. Muy en el fondo la protegía a su manera.

Una hora después divisaron la ciudad de Montecarlo, aun iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol. El Mar Mediterráneo se veía bastante oscuro, pero las luces de la población daban una bella estampa.

Bueno, acomódense otra vez y abróchense el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar. — dijo Bulma amablemente — Ya tenemos el permiso.

Descendieron suavemente en un área cercana al aeropuerto y, en menos de media hora, abordaron varios taxis para dirigirse al hotel. Se acomodaron de la siguiente manera, por "decisión" (_mejor dicho imposición jejeje_) de la peli azul: Gokú con su familia y Pikoro en un vehículo; Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Oolong, Krilin y Kame Sen'nin en otro; y ella, junto a Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Puar y Yamcha en un tercero. La muchacha les indicó a los choferes que se dirigían al hotel "Real Principado".

Nos vemos en la entrada — se despidió momentáneamente de sus amigos.

El taxista que llevaba a Gokú y compañía se quedó viendo a Pikoro, un tanto espantado por su rara presencia.

¿Qué tanto me ve? — le espetó muy serio.

Nada señor… — dijo tímidamente el hombre — pero… ¿está usted enfermo?

No. — intervino Gokú amablemente — El verde es su color natural.

Los demás subieron a sus respectivos "carruajes". Bulma mandó a Yamcha a sentarse en la parte delantera, llevando a Puar con él sobre sus piernas; y ella se acomodó en el asiento trasero entre Vegeta y su futuro hijo, muy contenta y coqueta con el de cabellera lila, para disgusto de los dos mayores y para asombro del pequeño gato. Mirai Trunks se sentía un tanto raro ante la atención especial de su madre, la cual lo miraba como si fuera un apuesto desconocido que podía conquistar. Aparte de eso el pobre hombre de las cicatrices también se sentía intimidado por su padre… quien también lo miró de fea manera por un instante.

Si Vegeta no protestó en voz alta fue por dos razones de peso: primera, no pensaba ir con ninguno de los otros mequetrefes ni soportar a la pesada mujer de Kakarotto, por no decir que deseaba alejarse de su rival en batalla aunque sea algunos minutos; la segunda, decidió vigilar de cerca a la hermosa y loca mujer de ojos celestes y seductores ("¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?") para que la lombriz de agua puerca no fuera a pasarse de listo… cosa que sin saber porque le molestaba, aparte de que la descarada muchacha también estaba muy solícita con el rarito del futuro, y él no permitiría… ("¿Por qué diablos me preocupo por esta coscolina?") Pero preferible soportarla a ella que a los demás.

En cuanto descansemos un rato podremos cenar. — dijo Bulma sin soltar a su hijo, pero arrimándose un poco más al Saiyajin adulto — ¿No les parece maravilloso? Tal vez hasta vayamos a pasear un rato.

¡Eso suena fantástico! — dijeron Puar y Yamcha a la vez, volteando a verla.

Lo que usted diga señorita Bulma — opinó el joven sin levantar la vista, sintiéndose muy acalorado y apenado ante la situación.

¡Bah, pura pérdida de tiempo! — gruñó el odioso guerrero tratando de apartarse a una distancia prudente de las redondeadas caderas de la joven científica.

¡Ay Vegeta, no seas tan amargadito! — le dijo dedicándole un gracioso mohín — Estaremos un mes más o menos por aquí, trata de divertirte.

¡Pamplinas, no vine a jugar! — espetó mirándola fijamente.

En realidad a eso venimos. — volvió a sonreír — Pero bueno "_Majestad_", — ironizó — muérete del aburrimiento que yo iré a pasear con estos dos galanes y Puar — y le dedicó una vez más una miradita coqueta a Trunks, un guiño a Yamcha y un besito al aire al pequeño gato.

Vegeta sólo atinó a gruñir de coraje. En cuanto llegaron con los demás se encontraron con unos sujetos extraños que los miraban, un tanto alejados de donde se encontraban parados.

Son ellos — dijo el joven del futuro y, soltándose delicadamente del apretón de su madre, se acercó a los sujetos.

Todos parpadearon un poco al verlos por fin, por primera vez y antes de lo esperado: El Dr. Maki Gero de la "_Red Ribbon_" y cuatro androides, uno de ellos con un aspecto muy curioso.

No me da gusto verlo, pero ya está aquí — dijo Mirai Trunks a modo de saludo, con el gesto típico de su padre, hablando algo bajo para que los demás no se enteraran.

A mí tampoco me da gusto verte. — contestó el doctor con seriedad — Serás un estorbo… eras un estorbo en tu tiempo y ahora peor porque cambiaste las cosas. — dijo con tono ofendido — Por lo demás no te preocupes, conozco las condiciones de tu estancia aquí. Déjame ir a saludar como es debido… me gusta la cortesía aunque no lo parezca.

Adelante — los antecedió sin cambiar el ceño fruncido heredado.

Regresaron donde los demás.

Permítanme presentarles… — decía el joven, pero fue interrumpido por el científico.

Soy el doctor Maki Gero de la "_Red Ribbon_" y mis androides: No. 16, — señaló a uno alto y con poco pelo rojizo, no muy agraciado — No. 17, — unos de cabellos lacios y oscuros, con profundos ojos azul marino, bastante atractivo — No. 18 — una chica semejante a 17, pero de cabellera rubia — y Cell, mi máxima creación, aunque su número es 21. — era el más extraño, pues lucía algo deforme y sin rasgos humanos — Como verán son bastante fuertes.

¡Hola, soy Gokú! — saludó el ingenuo Saiyajin estrechándole la mano a todos — ¡Veo que todos están muy bien! ¡Espero que tengamos buenas batallas en cuanto nos toque pelear! ¡Me gustan los rivales fuertes, así es más divertido!

Todos sus amigos, su esposa y su hijo por poco se azotan estilo anime ante la familiaridad y amabilidad del de peinado punk. A Vegeta y a Pikoro les brotó una gota en lo alto de sus cabezas. Mirai Trunks sólo puso cara tonta.

¿Dr. Maki Gero? ¿La "_Red Ribbon_"? — Bulma recuperó la compostura — ¡Gokú, el trabajó para la "_Red Ribbon_", la que te encargaste de destruir! — le indicó a su amigo, mirando al anciano doctor con un gesto de sorpresa.

El Dr. Maki hizo una mueca de desagrado pero los dejó continuar con su conversación. Los androides parecían… robots. Los otros "_Z"_ parpadearon un poco, pues no conocían del hecho más que lo necesario, exceptuando Vegeta, quien no mostró interés por ese hecho, Pikoro, cuyo semblante permanecía impávido, y Gohan, que tenía la boca abierta de asombro.

¿En serio? — el aludido rascó su cabeza observando más de cerca al doctor — No lo recuerdo… ¿De verdad trabajaba para la "_Red Ribbon_"? — preguntó al final.

¡Por supuesto que sí! — contesto ofendido el científico — ¡Y si no fuera por ti, pequeño demonio entrometido, seguiríamos en circulación! Aunque… — volvió a ver a la de cabellera azul con curiosidad — ¿por qué es que te asombras tanto? ¿Acaso ya habías oído de mí?

¡Usted y mi padre trabajaron juntos! — lo señaló sin mucha discreción, había reconocido su cara — Mi padre es el Dr. Briefs y yo soy su hija Bulma, ¿se acuerda?

¿Bulma? — la miró un tanto sorprendido — ¿La dulce y pequeña Bulma? — se emocionó al reconocerla también — ¡Querida, cuanto has crecido! Eras una cosita tan mona cuando te vi por primera vez. — la miró sonriente y después la abrazó efusivamente — ¡Te has puesto muy bien! — frotó pervertidamente su cara entre los bustos de la chica.

¡¿Qué está haciendo! — gritó al peli azul, espantada ante el atrevimiento de ese hombre mayor e irrespetuoso.

Ahora fueron los androides los que se azotaron contra el suelo ante el comportamiento de su creador. Sólo 16 permaneció estático, como si nada estuviera pasando. Los amigos de la joven científica abrieron la bocota de la sorpresa y al Príncipe le dio un tic en la ceja y, sin saber porque, tomó bruscamente al viejo doctor de su bata, alejándolo de la muchacha.

¿Se puede saber que hace, viejo estúpido? — lo sacudió encarándolo.

¿Y… este otro de donde salió? — dijo el anciano un poco sofocado — Pensé que sólo Gokú era el contendiente fuerte…

No es Kakarotto el único rival para tus "juguetitos". — lo soltó dejándolo caer como fardo — Las cosas no les van a ser tan fáciles porque se van a enfrentar a mí, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

"Tenía que ser el egocéntrico de Vegeta" pensaron los demás dirigiéndole miradas de rendija. Bulma se acomodó la ropa y Yamcha se le acercó para ver si estaba bien.

¿Te hizo daño? — le dijo un poco preocupado.

No, sólo me admiró un tantito de cerca. — ironizó ella — Gracias por nada Yamcha — le dijo un poco molesta.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo — afirmó el joven visiblemente aliviado.

¡Ushhhh! — le gritó enfadada y mejor dirigió la vista al altanero guerrero Saiyajin, para agradecerle — Gracias "_Alteza_", — le dijo en tono no muy convencido, pues no esperaba algo mejor — no te hubieras molestado — y sin esperar respuesta se apartó de él para tomar el brazo del de cabellera lila.

No lo hice por ti mujer. — habló duramente como acostumbra mirándola de forma fugaz — Que te quede claro que nada de lo que te pase me importa.

Como digas — ella también le dirigió una última mirada y después torció tantito el gesto y se junto más con Mirai Trunks.

Por cierto que Krilin se había quedado un tanto embobado mirando a la androide No. 18 con ojos como platos. La "chica" se dio cuenta.

¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? — le soltó mirándolo muy seria.

No. 17 miró al pobre chaparrito con el mismo gesto de su hermana.

¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o te quedaste sin cerebro? — agregó con el mismo tono altanero de su contraparte.

Mejor vámonos ya. — dijo el Dr. Maki Gero levantándose del suelo y sobándose el cuello — Tenemos que registrarnos… Espero me concedas una cena, linda Bulma — se dirigió a la peli azul despidiéndose con una sonrisa fea.

Espere sentado — le contestó sin dignarse a verlo otra vez.

El hombre se dirigió con sus androides hacia el interior del hotel. Cell les lanzó a todos una mirada escrutadora antes de irse, con una mueca que aparentaba una sonrisa. 17 y 18 dejaron a Krilin con cara de sonso.

¡Qué bonita es! — suspiró el pelón por lo bajo.

¿A qué hora cenamos Bulma? — preguntó Gokú después de que los del otro equipo se alejaron a una distancia prudente — Tengo mucha hambre.

¡Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo! — se recuperó la peli azul del ofuscamiento que sentía, y volvió a soltar al joven del futuro — ¡Tenemos que entrar al hotel para registrarnos!

¿Y qué mierda estás esperando mujer tonta? — le habló Vegeta un tanto enfadado y, para sorpresa de todos, la tomó sin mucha delicadeza de la mano, aunque sin tanta fuerza, encaminándose con ella al interior del hotel lo más rápido que la joven podía caminar (_casi corriendo_) — ¡No te creas que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins tiene la noche entera para soportar a toda esta bola de ineptos!

¡Vegeta, espera! — dijo Bulma entre alarmada y sorprendida ante la reacción, pero no podía igualar en fuerza al aguerrido hombre que la llevaba como una muñeca.

Los otros parpadearon de incredulidad. Yamcha se quedó con la bocota abierta sin saber que hacer… por mucho el Saiyajin podría mandarlo de un buen puñetazo a acompañar a los peces en el Mediterráneo.

Vegeta tiene más hambre que yo — sonrió Gokú rascándose la nuca con su expresión de tonto.

Debemos ir con ellos — apuró Milk sin soltar la mano de Gohan, el cual hubiera querido correr como todo niño.

Así que se dispusieron a seguir a la pareja de peleoneros al interior del hotel.

_Nota: Vienen cosas ocurrentes e interesantes… sigan divirtiéndose con mis locas ideas, en las que trató de respetar los caracteres de todos, aunque tal vez un poco diferentes a veces por ser un universo alterno. Me pareció divertido hacer al Dr. Maki Gero un tanto pervertido como Rōshi… fuera de que fue un científico obsesionado por conquistar y dominar el mundo…hasta se autoconstruyó como androide. Eso es tan común… Nos vemos._


	7. y la llegada

Capítulo 4.- El viaje y la llegada (parte dos).

Previamente…

_Vegeta tiene más hambre que yo — sonrió Gokú rascándose la nuca con su expresión de tonto._

_Debemos ir con ellos — apuró Milk sin soltar la mano de Gohan, el cual hubiera querido correr como todo niño._

_Así que se dispusieron a seguir a la pareja de peleoneros al interior del hotel._

Antes de que dieran dos pasos se les acercaron otros tres extraños sujetos.

Perdonen extranjeros, — habló uno de ellos, alto, de piel sonrosada y expresión maligna, vistiendo un traje color azul celeste que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, y una larga capa blanca — ¿alguno de ustedes es Gokú?

Sí, soy yo — contestó el aludido un tanto extrañado, no recordaba haber visto a ese tipo en ningún lado.

Bien, — continuó hablando el otro — la producción del anime nos mandó aquí para retarlo. Es así, ¿o no Gran Babidi? — se dirigió al más pequeño, cuyo aspecto no podía ser más repulsivo.

Así es Dabura, — contestó con un irritante tono de voz, tirándole a voz de infante acatarrado — estos son algunos de los granujas con los que según se enfrentará Majin Boo.

¿Enfrentarnos? — preguntó Krilin un tanto preocupado — ¿Qué no se supone que enfrentaremos a los androides?

Será un tiempo después, de acuerdo a lo que establece nuestro contrato. — observó el tal Dabura con seriedad, aunque miraba al chaparrito con gesto burlón — No tiembles todavía.

Oye tú, no te tengo miedo — lo retó ofendido.

Calma por favor, — pidió Ten Shin Han — no es el lugar ni el momento.

Él tiene razón. — agregó Pikoro — Si los enfrentaremos será cuando sea necesario, no te desgastes Krilin.

Los granujas piensan después de todo — rió Babidi.

Gran Babidi… tengo hambre — habló el tercer sujeto.

Era una gran masa rosada de aspecto entre tonto y simpático, pero que sin embargo parecía estar rodeado de un ki muy fuerte. Aun así no aparentaba ser tan malo y tenía un timbre de voz muy gracioso… él sí sonaba como un niño.

Espera y ya comerás todos los dulces que quieras Majin Boo. — lo regaño Babidi — Dabura, tenemos que entrar ahí también.

Por supuesto Gran Babidi — le contestó en forma respetuosa.

¡Vegeta se comerá todo! — reaccionó Gokú con evidente preocupación y se tele transportó, dejando a todos los demás con una gota anime en la frente, incluido el nuevo equipo de rufianes.

Por cierto que, en el interior del hotel, unas recepcionistas atendían al doctor Maki Gero y a Bulma para el registro de los huéspedes, las habitaciones que ocuparían, el tiempo de su estancia y todas las comodidades de las que podían disfrutar. La joven científica llenaba los formularios sintiéndose algo nerviosa porque el pedante Saiyajin no le quitaba la mirada de encima y estaba parado detrás suyo, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados. Y es que no faltaron los torpes que la quedaron viendo como idiotas en cuanto entró, sin importarles que fuera acompañada por un hombre que a leguas se notaba sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ella.

Entonces serán cinco habitaciones: dos dobles, dos triples y una sencilla… — dijo la recepcionista amistosamente, después bajó un poco la voz, mirando disimuladamente al guerrero espacial — ¿está segura que no es su marido? — preguntó con acento afrancesado — No está nada mal y se ve que… la cuida mucho.

Bulma se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

Es un amigo un tanto especial — contestó con el mismo tono bajo y el mismo acento.

Bueno, — se enderezó la señorita — permítame y almacenó sus datos en el sistema.

¿Ya casi terminan con eso? — soltó el agresivo hombre, un tanto molesto al percatarse de que habían hablado de algo relacionado a su persona… a sus costillas — No soportó a esos gusanos babosos que te miran como si no hubieran visto una mujer en su miserable vida.

Compórtate como un buen _"Príncipe_"… Vegeta. — lo encaró la joven peli azul, adoptando su pose de brazos cruzados — Así son los trámites, aprende a ser un poco paciente.

Trámites… ridiculeces terrestres — bufó un poco.

En ese momento… algo lo empujó por atrás y se fue de bruces sobre la joven, quien no reaccionó a tiempo y por poco se besaban. Por lo menos él descruzó los brazos para detenerse con el mueble y no caerse con ella al suelo.

¡Justo a tiempo, pensé que ya estaban cenando sin nosotros! — saludó Gokú con gesto aliviado al verlo ahí.

Kakarotto… — gruñó Vegeta por lo bajo, pero sin levantarse inmediatamente porque el delicado aroma de Bulma le embotó tantito los sentidos.

La muchacha parpadeó asombrada de encontrarse un tanto aprisionada entre los brazos del mono salvaje… aunque no protestó y sólo atinó a abrir un poco la boca.

Por cierto… ¿qué hacen? — preguntó el ingenuo Saiyajin al notar que casi se abrazaban, sin estar consiente de ser él el causante.

Ahora sí Vegeta volvió a la realidad, miró a Bulma por un segundo y sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Se apartó rápidamente a una distancia prudente y se volvió a ver a Gokú de forma amenazadora.

¡IDIOTA! — le gritó, haciendo que los demás huéspedes se fijaran en ellos, incluidos sus amigos que ya iban entrando — ¡Déjate de ridiculeces con eso! ¡Además, no te importa lo que… — bajó un poco la voz — yo haga!

Bueno, pero no te enojes. — dijo Gokú moviendo las manos y pidiendo calma — Sólo era curiosidad.

¡GOKÚ! — Milk se le acercó hablando un tanto dura — ¡Compórtate y deja de hacer eso que me mareas!

Pero Milk, — contestó mirando a su esposa con su gesto de niño bueno — con la tele transportación puedo llegar más rápido…

¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes actuar como un hombre normal? — le levantó la voz.

¡Mph! — Vegeta se rió por lo bajo — Le pides imposibles… es retrasado de nacimiento.

La morena volteó a verlo muy ofendida… sin embargo las caras y gestos de enojo de Milk únicamente tienen efecto en su marido y en su hijo. El Saiyajin arrogante no se achicopaló ante su mirada y hasta se sonrió más.

Eee… — interrumpió Bulma para evitar una discusión entre su amiga y el babuino impertinente — Vamos a nuestras habitaciones. — se plantó entre los dos y le entregó a Milk la llave de su cuarto, que la recepcionista le había dado un poco asustada por el comportamiento tan agresivo de ese hombre con la cabellera que desafía las leyes de la gravedad — Pediré servicio a cuarto. La cena es en dos horas, descansen un poco. — luego se volvió a Gohan, que se había quedado detrás de su mamá — Podrás ver la televisión — le guiñó dulcemente un ojo.

¿En serio? — preguntó muy contento.

Sí, y mañana estudiaras otro poco. ¿Te parece el trato?

¿Se puede mamá? — el chiquillo se dirigió a su madre con carita de angelito.

Ella se debatió un poco pero accedió, de todos modos era tarde para estudiar.

Bien. — contestó Milk al final, sonriéndole a su hijo — Vámonos Gokú — le indicó a su amado con un tono más amable.

¿Nos llevarán de comer al cuarto? — preguntó el ingenuo Saiyajin, visiblemente esperanzado y de forma inocente — ¿De verdad?

Claro. — le afirmó su amiga, y le entregó la cápsula con su equipaje — No te desesperes, ya llegara.

¡Eso es magnifico! — sonrió feliz y caminó con su familia llevando a su hijo de la mano, despidiéndose cortésmente — ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

En cuanto se fueron la peli azul se dirigió a los demás y parpadeó al ver atrás de ellos a los últimos enemigos, a los cuales también Vegeta les prestó un poco de atención.

¿Y esos? — preguntó la de ojos celestes señalándolos.

Con ellos pelearemos más adelante, — sonrió Krilin para tranquilizarla — no te preocupes.

Son algo raros — murmuró la joven.

Creo que ese granuja es el más maldito de todos. — dijo Babidi acercándose un poco a Vegeta — Se ve que eres un tipo de cuidado.

Mide tus palabras cucaracha. — le espetó con su gesto hosco habitual — No te conozco y no me importa quien seas, así que lárgate.

Dabura se puso junto a Babidi, encarando a Vegeta, y esta vez su gesto era serio. El altanero Saiyajin no se achicopaló ante su estatura.

¿Quiere que le de una lección, Gran Babidi? — dijo al pequeño ser.

Gran Babidi… tengo hambre y quiero comer ya — Majin Boo interrumpió y parecía que haría un berrinche de niño pequeño si no atendían sus demandas.

Déjalo así Dabura, — contestó Babidi buscando algo entre sus ropas — ya habrá tiempo. — sacó una enorme paleta de caramelo de grandes y brillantes colores — Toma Majin Boo, nada más no te la comas muy rápido.

¡Caramelo, que rico! — sonrió complacido y brincó de contento agitando un poco el suelo, hasta que metió toda la paleta a su boca, disfrutando sus sabores.

Mejor vámonos ya — observó Pikoro haciendo un gesto asqueado y apartándose del hall para encaminarse por el rumbo que tomó Gokú.

Subieron por el elevador un tanto apretados. Estratégicamente Vegeta colocó a Bulma, sin "querer", pegada a la pared y junto a él para que ni el anciano odioso, ni el pelón perdedor, ni el cerdo ridículo y mucho menos el novio lombriz de agua puerca se le acercaran un poco, inclusive el subnormal del futuro. La chica se quedó un tanto pensativa y no protestó. No veía a nadie en particular y divagaba la imaginación hacia los últimos sujetos… al parecer ese tal Babidi descubrió que en el interior de Vegeta hay maldad, y le dio un tanto de miedo, no quería imaginar que…

Ha decir verdad le había tomado bastante cariño al Príncipe aunque fuera de lo más fastidioso tratar de ser amable con él, por esa forma y esas manías de tipo duro y presuntuoso, pero ella había detectado que detrás de esa coraza se encontraba un alma llena de soledad que buscaba desesperadamente algo o alguien especial… aun así era bastante susceptible de ser dominado nuevamente por esa parte negativa, por todas las cosas pasadas en su vida de las que se fue enterando poco a poco cuando Vegeta se encontraba dispuesto a tener una conversación civilizada con Bulma. Su voz la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

¿Quieres quitar esa cara de tonta mujer? — le habló un tanto alto, aunque su tono parecía preocupado ante la ausencia momentánea de ella — No me digas que esos sujetos te espantaron — ironizó tantito.

No, — contestó al levantar la vista, mirándolo dulcemente y haciéndolo sonrojar levemente — estaba pensando en que todos necesitamos un baño — sonrió y salieron del elevador.

Bulma, — le dijo Yamcha tratando de ser solícito esta vez — ¿te sientes bien?

No te preocupes, — le dijo amablemente besándolo en la punta de la nariz — sólo estoy algo cansada. Con un baño me sentiré mejor.

Vegeta no dijo ni pío en cuanto Bulma se separó de su lado para besar a Yamcha, pero en sus ojos negros se notó la molestia. Y al parecer todos se percataron pero prefirieron hacerse los inocentes. Sólo Pikoro y Mirai Trunks sonrieron discretamente… los celitos del orgulloso Saiyajin podían ser muy graciosos porque se empeñaba en negar lo mucho que le atraía la hermosa mujer.

Veamos. — dijo Bulma al apartarse de su galán, sacando del interior de su bolso las llaves que le habían dado en recepción — Esta es la llave de su habitación. — se la dio al joven luchador — Dormirás con Ten Shin Han, Puar y Chaozu. — y le entregó al de tres ojos sus respectivas cápsulas donde estaban sus equipajes, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Krilin — Esta es la de ustedes, compartirás cuarto con el maestro Rōshi y Oolong. — y le entregó su llave correspondiente — En cuanto a mí…

¿Dormirás con ellos tres? — preguntó el pícaro cerdo — Te pasas… puro hombre fuerte.

Los aludidos, Mirai Trunks, Pikoro y por supuesto… Vegeta, parpadearon de incredulidad.

¡¿ESTÁS LOCO? — le gritó la chica muy ofendida, haciendo que se le agitaran las orejas; los demás mejor cerraron los ojos, inclusive el Príncipe… sus gritos le ponían a veces los nervios de punta — ¡Soy una señorita decente que dormirá sola! Ni Yamcha puede compartir mi cama aunque sea mi novio, mucho menos… — no terminó la frase y decidió ocultar el rostro buscando la última llave.

La encontró y se la entregó a su joven hijo.

Esta es la de ustedes… tiene vista al mar. — le sonrió — Dame chance y ahorita les doy sus equipajes, los voy a buscar. Descansen un poco y báñense. — le besó la mejilla con cariño — Nos vemos al rato — le guiñó un ojo a Vegeta y le lanzó un beso al aire a Yamcha.

Entró en la habitación de a lado de la de los Saiyajins y Pikoro, y les dedicó una mirada coqueta antes de cerrar la puerta. Mirai Trunks decidió abrir la puerta de su respectivo dormitorio y entró después de dejar pasar al namek.

Eee… — dijo Krilin mirando alternativamente a Vegeta y a Yamcha, los cuales después de que la peli azul los dejó se lanzaban miradas retadoras — creo que es mejor hacerle caso, ¿no les parece?

Escúchame bien Vegeta, — Yamcha trató de sonar duro y convincente, pero interiormente sabía que no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de escape ante el intrépido guerrero si es que acaso decidía aceptar el reto de luchar por la muchacha — no te permitiré que…

¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, escoria! — su rápido y salvaje movimiento tomó desprevenido al luchador, levantándolo del cuello y apretándolo un poco. A pesar de ser más bajo que el de las cicatrices es por mucho más fuerte — ¡Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana!

Los demás quisieron intervenir, pero no se atrevieron a moverse al verlo en ese estado… hasta que Pikoro se asomó a la puerta.

Mejor suéltalo Vegeta, — dijo más autoritario que el luchador — ya ajustarás cuentas con él más adelante… y de mejor forma.

Eso hasta para mí sonó macabro. — el aludido se sonrió un poco de lado, con esa maniaca expresión de disfrutar algo, y soltó a su presa, quien cayó con un golpe sordo tratando de recuperar la respiración y el habla — Así que te espera algo mejor gusano… sí, tal vez sea mejor de otra manera. — ahora lo miró irónicamente — Agradécele al namek y al tal Kami por salvarte… y a la producción. Ya pensaré en algo "digno" de ti — entró al cuarto y Pikoro cerró algo fuerte, después de lanzarles a todos los otros una mirada seria y profunda.

Kame Sen'nin, Puar y Oolong casi se orinan de miedo. Ten Shin Han y Krilin socorrieron a Yamcha. Chaozu parecía inanimado pero consiente.

¿Estás bien? — preguntó el de tres ojos un tanto serio.

Ese Vegeta… — tosió un poco el joven luchador.

No deja de ser un fanfarrón — dijo Krilin con gesto serio.

Aunque no se, — murmuró Ten Shin Han levantando a su compañero — me da mala espina el comentario de Pikoro.

¡Bah, sólo le ha de dar por su lado! — sonrió el chaparrito enderezándose también — A Pikoro nunca le ha caído bien nadie… excepto tal vez Gohan.

Yamcha, no retes más a Vegeta — dijo Puar con miedo, acercándose a su amigo.

No te preocupes, sólo es un alardeador de su "_nobleza_" — dijo el joven luchador sonriendo un poco para tranquilizar a su amigo.

Aún así es peligroso… — intervino Rōshi muy serio y en actitud profesional — Evítalo en la medida de lo posible.

O si no le dices a Gokú, — opinó Oolong — y él le pondrá sus buenos golpes.

Dejemos a Gokú fuera de esto — opinó Ten Shin Han.

Sí, — intervino Chaozu al fin — mejor vamos a bañarnos qué también me está dando hambre.

Cada uno entró a su respectiva habitación, disponiéndose a terminar bien ese día.

_Nota de la autora: Como ven le damos también un tono dramático… pobre Yamcha cuando sea el mismo Gokú quien le sugiera apartarse del camino para que Bulma y Vegeta puedan ser… ya saben, lo manejaré a mi manera, pues esto no fue retratado por Toriyama. Gracias y sigan disfrutando._


	8. La primera noche

Capítulo 5.- La primera noche (parte uno).

Gokú, Milk y Gohan se encontraban en su habitación. La morena mandó a sus dos varones a bañarse mientras acomodaba el equipaje. No se encontraba muy a gusto que digamos, porque no estaba acostumbrada a salir de su casa y darse una vida de lujos que sentía no era para ella; aun así podía decirse que no estaba del todo mal. Evitaría preocuparse por cocinar, lavar, limpiar la casa, cocinar, cocinar, cocinar… esas son las ventajas que debía disfrutar. Además estaba la posibilidad de recrearse un poco más con su amado Saiyajin, pues con tanto entrenamiento se distraía fácilmente y luego no se acordaba de ella... No es que fuera del todo un incompetente sin sentido en cuanto a algunas de sus responsabilidades matrimoniales, prueba de ello es su hijo mayor. Milk tuvo que esforzarse para darle a entender lo que tenía que hacer, porque Gokú era, es y seguirá siendo demasiado inocente… pero el resultado fue obvio, aunque en realidad el de peinado a lo punk no se alucinaba por ello (_no es un hentai como otro Saiyajin del cual hablaremos al respecto_).

Así que… ¿por qué no seducirlo esa noche? Se sonrojó brevemente cuando sacó de su envoltura lo que su amiga le regaló: una linda y coqueta bata para dormir. El asunto era enviar a Gohan a dormir a otro lado… con Bulma posiblemente, considerando que ella le hizo la sugerencia, porque ni de loca lo enviaba donde estaba el gorila salvaje de Vegeta aunque estuviera el simpático chico del futuro, ni mucho menos donde Kame Sen'nin y los otros pervertidos (_hasta Ten Shin Han y Chaozu la comieron, ni modo_) que podrían enseñarle cosas indebidas a su pequeño.

¡Ah, qué bien me siento! — hablando de Gokú... salió del baño cubierto con una pequeña toalla que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle —. Oye Milk, ¿ya llegó el servicio a cuarto? Tengo un hambre voraz.

La pobre mujer se sonrojó al ver a su maridito luciendo su musculatura, le dio más calor y casi se desmaya. "¿Por qué Bulma me metió estas ideas? Y Gokú… se ve tan bien… ¡qué cosas piensas!". Se abanicó con una mano.

¡Gokú, no salgas así! — le reprochó sentándose en la cama para no caerse, visiblemente abochornada —. ¡Vístete por si llegan, que de seguro no tardan!

Eso espero o me como las almohadas — dijo él estirándose un poco, con lo que consiguió que la toalla terminara de caer y la pobre morena perdiera el sentido al ver de más… "¡Qué calor, qué calor!" pensó antes de desvanecerse —. Milk… ¿qué tienes? — se le acercó preocupado y la levantó un poco —. ¿También estás hambrienta? — la sacudió con algo de cuidado intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Gohan salió en ese momento, agarrando la toalla indicada y tapándose por completo.

Papá, esa era la toalla de manos — le dijo y se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a su progenitora —. ¿Qué le pasó a mamá? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Tu mamá ha de tener mucha hambre — contestó el ingenuo Saiyajin en lo que su esposa abría los ojos.

Ella parpadeó asombrada al sentirse entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo. Como que se ilusionó tantito pero…

¡Gokú, vístete! — le gritó al verlo de cerca aun sin vestirse, sonrojándose excesivamente al percatarse de que su hijo se encontraba presente —. ¡No puedes estar desnudo!

Podría haber hecho algo no digno de ser conocido todavía por su descendiente… y consiguió que su amado se espantara y la soltara. Lo bueno es que cayó en la cama.

¡Perdón! — contestó también ruborizado —. No quise…

Olvídalo — le interrumpió ella, aun con las mejillas encendidas y desviando la vista, sin atreverse a mirar a su niño.

Gohan miró primero a su madre con la duda reflejada en su carita… después a su padre, quien parecía en shock sin entender el por qué del comportamiento de su esposa, y se rascaba distraídamente la frente como queriendo hilvanar en donde se había perdido. El pequeño nunca había visto a su madre tan avergonzada… bueno, tal vez sí cuando su padre andaba en cueros como si nada y llegaba alguna visita. Pero ahora no había nadie más… nadie los veía.

Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? — la miró fijamente.

En eso llamaron a la puerta sobresaltando a Milk, que se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

Servicio a cuarto — dijo una voz desde afuera.

¡AL BAÑO, AHORA! — les gritó a sus hombres, los cuales obedecieron rápidamente sin chistar.

La morena recibió todas las charolas con comida, con una sonrisa para disimular su bochorno. "Creó que pensaré en eso después… hoy no" se dijo a sí misma. En cuanto los encargados del servicio a cuarto se retiraron llamó a sus queridos Saiyajins para que se alimentaran como es debido, acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo y la mejilla a su marido, sin borrar la sonrisa amable. Gokú la miró un tanto extrañado ante el repentino cambio de conducta, pero se dispuso a tragar las exquisitas viandas junto a Gohan. Los dos se mostraron muy felices y satisfechos.

En otra habitación mientras tanto, casi al mismo tiempo… Vegeta escogió la que en su opinión era la mejor cama para él, la más grande. Pikoro de todos modos prefería no acostarse y Mirai Trunks no protestó para no herir el humor de su papá, al cual se le había borrado la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó a Yamcha… se notaba algo alterado. Estuvieron sin decirse media palabra como por diez minutos. El muchacho miraba disimuladamente a su agresivo progenitor, el namek prefirió contemplar las luces de la ciudad por la ventana, el aguerrido guerrero se tumbó boca arriba con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el antebrazo izquierdo… hasta que se animó a gruñir una maldición.

¿Cree esa boba mujer que vamos a estar aquí esperando por ella? — soltó un poco alto —. No soy su estúpido…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a la aludida con un gran servicio a cuarto, llevando más de treinta bandejas con comida.

Perdón por interrumpir y entrar así — sonrió Bulma, y se dirigió a Trunks, ignorando a Vegeta a propósito —. Aquí traigo el equipaje de ustedes dos — se dirigió al personal que entró con ella, y que en ese momento acomodaban el servicio —. Muchas gracias. Por favor déjenlos allí, los llamaremos cuando sea necesario — les dio una buena propina, y en cuanto salieron sí se dirigió al altivo mono —. Sírvete lo que gustes… "_Príncipe_" Vegeta — lo miró fugazmente entre coqueta y burlona, y dedicó nuevamente su atención a su apuesto hijo.

Aquellos habían abierto la bocota con sorpresa ante la magnifica atención… el olor de la comida era delicioso y sus estómagos no ayudaron a disimular.

Por favor, acepta esto como un regalo que posiblemente te haría tu mamá — rió cantarinamente al oír semejantes gruñidos de hambre, sin dejar de mirar al joven con una mirada afectuosa —, y come antes que Vegeta se acabe todo.

Oye mujer, no pienso compartir MI comida con él — se quejó el mayor de los Saiyajins después de tragarse un buen pedazo de carne con la mayor educación posible para alguien de su alcurnia… ¿mencionamos que la comida es un bien preciado para ellos?

Claro que no — afirmó la chica con una expresión alegre ante el comportamiento del hombre tragón, y separó diez bandejas —, estás son las de él — volvió a mirar al de cabellos lilas dedicándole una sonrisita que el muchacho le contestó tomando lo que comería. Después, como reaccionando ante su presencia, se dirigió al namek sin cambiar el tono alegre —. Por cierto Pikoro, ¿se te apetece algo?

El aludido le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, pensando que la muchacha se burlaba de su persona… como si no supiera que no necesitaba probar bocado como esos dos orangutanes, los cuales tragaban más educadamente que Gokú en sus buenos tiempos.

Gracias, — dijo gravemente — tomaré un vaso con agua más tarde.

Bien — observó Bulma y lo miró fijamente como revisándolo —. Aun así… me parece que no estaría de más que te bañaras. ¿Traes ropa o te conseguimos?

El verde alienígena se sonrojó levemente ante la ocurrencia… debía ser difícil lidiar con una mujer tan insistente como ella, por eso es que Vegeta no se había animado a dejarse atrapar por la joven.

No te molestes, — contestó por fin tras unos segundos de bochorno — yo no tengo que impresionar a nadie como… tú has de saber.

De todos modos vienes conmigo — la peli azul no se achicopaló y lo jaló de la capa con fuerza —, así podrás lucir mejor el tono de tu piel, insisto.

A Pikoro le brotó una gota anime… ahora entendía perfectamente porque a veces el "_Príncipe de los Egocéntricos_" sentía ganas de matarla de vez en diario… le hace muy bien la competencia en cuanto a mando y otras cosas, aunque por ser fémina era mucho peor.

Ya déjalo en paz mujer, ¿no ves que los de su especie ni comen ni se bañan? — espetó enojado el Saiyajin adulto, después de haberse tragado más de la mitad de sus viandas.

¿Vegeta al rescate o es algún arranque de celitos? Pikoro lo miró esperanzado, suplicándole a Kami que la joven científica se dedicara a su pasatiempo favorito cuando no tenía algo mejor que inventar o componer: gritarle al _Cro Magnon_ del espacio.

No hables con la boca llena y sigue comiendo… de Pikoro me encargo yo — dijo Bulma sin detenerse, llevando al forzudo verde en contra de su voluntad hacia el baño.

Ya le oíste mujer — habló Pikoro un tanto desesperado, queriendo librarse de su agarre. No estaba seguro si Vegeta lo defendería de verdad, cosa que ya dudaba, o la dejaría hacer su gusto… si así fuera no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pues ni el joven se opondría a su mamá —, no necesito bañarme.

Pues yo no pienso lo mismo — terminó entrando al baño con él; el namek se dio cuenta que sería una batalla perdida y ni para ponerse agresivo con la chica… o sería pasto en manos del Saiyajin… bueno, de los dos —, así que te bañas ahora.

Vegeta y Mirai Trunks no se movieron más que para continuar comiendo.

El Príncipe parecía sonreír un poco, con su clásico gesto de maniático… le causaba gracia ver como la loca y hermosa hembra se imponía a alguien más; eso le gustaba mucho en el fondo, por ello la muchacha se le hacía interesante y, muy adentro de él, le atraía a sus instintos de macho (_hentai en ciernes_). El joven se mostraba un tanto apenado ante lo sucedido, "Pobre señor Pikoro" pensó. Su mamá era tan impulsiva, manipuladora, mandona, chantajista para conseguir lo que quería… varias veces al día, y notó que su papá se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esa escena. Se guardó un suspiro ante lo evidente para quien lo notara… su padre y su madre parecían hechos el uno para el otro aunque los dos se lo negaran a ellos mismos y al mundo. Al minuto salió Bulma llevando el turbante y la capa con hombreras de Pikoro, aunque parecía tambalearse por el peso.

Te bañas bien — le dijo en tono amable dejando caer las pesadas prendas en la cama vacía que sería del namek —. Bueno — se dirigió a los otros dos que ya habían terminado de devorar el "tentempié" —, está es su ropa.

Abrió las cápsulas y se mostraron los guardarropas correspondientes a cada uno de ellos. Prendas finas y casuales que los harían lucir muy bien. El del futuro parpadeó asombrado y dejó salir un silbido de sorpresa. El Príncipe abrió y cerró momentáneamente la boca para no dar a entender que estaba complacido… las prendas le seguían pareciendo extrañas y estorbosas en momentos, pero agradecía internamente que la mujer le brindara muchas atenciones… ella si sabía tratarlo como el Príncipe que es, aunque una y mil veces le dijera en broma las cosas.

¿Qué les parece? — sonrió complacida ante la cara de su hijo —, ¿verdad que son fantásticas? Se van a ver muy apuestos.

Gracias señorita Bulma — contestó Mirai Trunks algo apenado —, no se hubiera…

¿Quién te dijo que voy a vestirme con eso? — espetó Vegeta un tanto altanero como acostumbra, interrumpiendo a su desconocido descendiente —. Es pura ropa de mierda.

La chica lo fulminó con sus azules ojos, dispuesta a contestarle por la grosería. Él mantuvo la serenidad y hasta se sonrió un poco, le encantaba hacerla enojar y que ella se le enfrentara. Su agitación le causaba gracia. Las batallas verbales entre ellos se habían vuelto costumbre, algo que los unía porque ninguno pensaba en bajar la guardia a menos que no tuviera un argumento convincente para contestar o… que se le presentara otra idea por la mente que lo hiciera retirarse en fuga. No podían ya vivir sin cruzarse alguna cosa, terminar el día sin discutir no era divertido.

Ropa de mierda… — le rezongó — ¡Me gasto una fortuna en vestirte decentemente para que parezcas verdaderamente de la "_Realeza_"!… "_Principito_" — dijo con ironía al final.

Nunca te pedí eso mujer — le soltó más calmado pero sin cambiar el gesto de ceño fruncido —. Recuerda que no necesito nada tuyo.

Si como no — agregó la peli azul con sarcasmo, y después le hizo un gesto coqueto —. Haré una lista de todas las necesidades que te he complacido… "_Alteza_" — se le acercó lentamente.

Tal vez si me decido… — agregó aquel fingiendo indiferencia y sin dejar de verla fijamente — haya algo en lo que sí puedas complacerme.

El de cabellera lavanda quiso desaparecer en ese momento o por lo menos entrar al baño para no estar entre sus padres y ser testigo de sus discretas insinuaciones… esperaba que pudieran controlarse y no dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Técnicamente es un adulto joven, pero la sola idea de ver a sus progenitores besándose apasionadamente se le hizo un tanto asquerosa. Se sonrojó brevemente ante el pensamiento. En eso llamaron a la puerta y Mirai Trunks agradeció el pretexto perfecto para huir. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se escurrió entre ellos para abrir, encontrando en el umbral de la puerta a…

¿Está Bulma aquí? — Yamcha entró presuroso sin esperar respuesta —. ¡Bulma, gracias por la…! — decía cuando la vio demasiado cerca del Saiyajin para su gusto.

¡Yamcha! — le saludó apartándose de Vegeta, como si nada hubiera pasado —. Me da gusto que te haya agradado la cartera, esta divina y es la última moda en accesorios para caballero — lo besó levemente en los labios —. Por cierto… ¿por qué no te has bañado? — le reprochó con cariño golpeándole suavemente la mejilla.

Eee… — el joven luchador parpadeó admirando el fino guardarropa de caballero. Debió haber costado una buena cantidad de billetes — ¿Y esa ropa es de…?

Es mía, gusano — dijo el altanero guerrero del espacio, con su orgullo y arrogancia característica —. ¿Te gusta?... me la obsequió tu noviecita — lo miró con sarcasmo.

El del futuro, detrás de Yamcha, había notado el gesto torcido de incomodidad y desagrado en el rostro de su progenitor en cuanto su bella madre besó al de las cicatrices. Pareció encontrar la forma de molestarlo.

Oye Vegeta, pensé que… — Bulma lo miró un tanto dudosa, ignorando el sarcasmo en el tono e ignorando una vez más a su novio.

Por favor mujer — le interrumpió sin dejar de fulminar al jugador y sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida de triunfo —, la ropa es digna de mi nobleza… ¿Ves como si puedes pensar cuando te lo propones?

Mirai Trunks no había hablado pero se molestó un poco con su padre… ese había sido un golpe muy bajo para la dignidad de un hombre. La mueca burlona en su endurecido rostro era señal de lo mucho que disfrutaba de eso, humillar al joven de las cicatrices abusando de la bondad de su madre… la cual por cierto no se veía muy indignada por Yamcha. Tal vez en el fondo la relación que los unió hace años había caído en la rutina, por parte de los dos. "¡Lástima!," pensó el muchacho de cabellera lila "alguien tenía que perder… lo siento por usted señor Yamcha".

Creo que tienes razón… — Yamcha volvió la vista a su chica y puso gesto serio — me bañaré. Te veo al rato.

Si amorcito, te espero — dijo lentamente la peli azul en voz baja. En cuanto el luchador salió se volvió nuevamente al alzado macaco —. Te pasaste de veras Vegeta — le espetó un tanto molesta —, si no quieres la ropa no te la pongas… pero no tenías que alardear de ella con Yamcha — y ya iba a tomar el perchero con gesto ofendido, dispuesta a guardarlo en la cápsula, cuando él la detuvo con suavidad tomándole la muñeca.

No dije que te la llevarás — habló pausadamente con un tono más tranquilo al acostumbrado —. Lo que es mío es mío… y nadie me lo quita — la miró detenidamente, sus negras pupilas parecían pozos sin fondo, pero extrañamente más tranquilos y serenos.

Bulma se apartó una vez más, tratando de ocultar su bochorno y nerviosismo, sintiendo que esos ojos negros penetraban en sus pensamientos. No quería ser descubierta, no por él, y menos frente al joven tan amable.

Los dejo también — evitó tartamudear y desvió la vista del Príncipe —. Debo ponerme más bella — pasó junto a su hijo, que no se había atrevido a acercarse a sus padres ni a cerrar la puerta —. El servicio a cuarto llegará por las bandejas, nos vemos más tarde… tú también ponte guapo muchacho — le dirigió una sutil sonrisita y salió de la habitación.

Ahora sí, el chico cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para el otro.

¿Te gusta la mujer? — le espetó alzando un poco la voz, aparentando nada.

Me recuerda a mi madre cuando era más joven… es tan amable y encantadora — afirmó el muchacho diciendo la verdad.

¿Sólo eso? — su interlocutor lo miró con un poco de desconfianza.

Creo que le gusta más a usted señor Vegeta — lo encaró al fin, mirándolo con esa típica expresión familiar —. Por eso le molesta tanto que tenga de novio al señor Yamcha o que alguien más…

¡ELLA Y ÉL SE PUEDEN IR AL CARAJO! — gritó un poco más alto, interrumpiéndolo por enésima ocasión —. Ni a quien le importen… me tiene sin cuidado si algo le pasa por desvergonzada.

Como diga — agregó el joven y decidió escoger la ropa que utilizaría para la cena.

Pikoro salió del baño con expresión adusta… parecía no haberse bañado porque vestía el mismo traje, aunque traía una toalla por turbante.

Ahora entiendo porque te molesta tanto… — dijo gravemente, dirigiéndose al de negra y parada cabellera — es tan impertinente e irritante.

Y que lo digas — le ironizó Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona al verlo, dedicando su atención a la ropa, como sopesando con cual terminaría de molestar al gusano de Yamcha —. Pero al final le ganaste… ni siquiera estás mojado. — tomó una camisa y un pantalón en fina mezclilla — Quién diría… los terrestres tienen gustos raros — dijo un tanto asombrado con tan excelentes prendas.

Si no la matas tú… lo haré yo — continuó el namek como tratando de hacer que el altanero Saiyajin retomara el "_buen camino_" —. Nos libraríamos de un problema, especialmente tú… ella no es indispensable para la lucha, así que no se perdería nada.

Mirai Trunks lo miró fijamente… no podía creer que el verde alienígena quisiera poner a su padre en contra de su madre.

No… tienes razón — el aludido hizo como que meditaba en esas palabras, apoyando la barbilla en sus dedos y entrecerrando los ojos —. No es indispensable para luchar… sin embargo… — lo encaró con el típico gesto endurecido, notándose un poco de furia — me es indispensable para otras cosas, así que ni lo pienses. Antes que le toques un cabello… yo te mato a ti.

Pikoro no modificó el gesto serio y no parecía querer cambiar de opinión. Vegeta miró a su hijo de forma desafiante.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí como idiota o me voy a bañar yo primero? — le dijo con dureza.

No… ya voy — tomó la ropa y se metió al baño, dedicándole al namek una mirada dura de sus ojos azul metálico.

Los dos extraterrestres esperaron a que el joven cerrara la puerta.

¿Para que te sirve? — espetó Pikoro, colocándose cuidadosamente su propio turbante —. ¿La necesitas para vestirte y que te dé de comer? — ahora su tono se hizo irónico.

No sólo eso — dijo el otro sin mirarlo más, tumbándose en su cama, con las manos atrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en la almohada —. A parte de satisfacerme en esas necesidades básicas, proveerme de armas y tener una cámara de gravedad a mi disposición… veré que más puede hacer por mí. Tiene su utilidad aunque no lo parezca — agregó un poco sarcástico y cerró los ojos, como aparentando dormir.

El namek lo miró de reojo… ese Saiyajin engreído parecía tener respuestas para todo y sabía ocultar y pasar por alto lo que no quería evidenciar… su atracción hacia la joven de ojos celestes. Con su fino oído había escuchado todo lo que conversaron afuera y hasta pudo sentir como el ki de Yamcha subió y bajó súbitamente. No dudó que los otros también se hubieran percatado de ello. Vegeta solía ser un desalmado y sí que se lució con el pobre luchador pasándose de listo. E, indirectamente, Bulma había cooperado al permitir la humillación. No cabía duda de que tarde o temprano ese par terminarían más juntos que nada. La chica domaría en parte a la fiera y compartiría con él algunas cosas de su salvaje naturaleza.

_Nota de la autora: Es un poco difícil manejar a alguien tan pesado como Vegeta para hacerlo entrar a la comedia (aunque no tanto como Sesshōmaru, Vegeta es más abierto de lo que pueda aparentar, el Daiyōkai nanay), sin quitarle esa personalidad que a muchos fans les agrada: frío, irónico, sarcástico, cruel, sin sentimientos… pero por aquí se hace lo que se puede… tres años conociendo a Bulma más a fondo (en muchos sentidos) sí deben haber conseguido un cambio en él. En cuanto a Gokú… la historia la centramos más en Bulma y Vegeta, por lo que la vida amorosa del ingenuo Saiyajin no es de lo más mencionado por aquí, pero no podemos dejar de pasar alguito de ello… Gohan y Goten no nacieron de la nada, no pueden negar su herencia de Saiyajin, así que Gokú debe de tener sus subidas hormonales de vez en cuando jajajaja. Gracias y sigan disfrutando._

_P.D. ¿Pikoro rogándole a Kami, siendo él casi Kami? Jajaja, aun no traían a Dendé._


	9. La primera noche 2

Capítulo 5.- La primera noche (parte dos).

Yamcha regresó a su cuarto. Chaozu y Puar se bañaban y Ten Shin Han terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Se percató que su amigo de cicatrices tenía una expresión un tanto contrariada.

¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó seriamente.

Nada… aun nada — dijo el otro y se dispuso a sacar su ropa.

Nada… engáñame, algo te molestó. — hizo la observación — Suéltalo o te hará daño.

¡ESE MALDITO ARROGANTE DE VEGETA! — casi se desgañita — ¡Sólo porque Bulma lo…! — respiró hondo — Bulma es muy consecuente con él, le da muchas cosas aunque es un malagradecido.

En eso tienes razón. — Ten Shin Han le palmeó un hombro — A pesar de todo ese "_mono_" no cambia, pero no dejes que te moleste… lo necesitamos de nuestro lado de todos modos.

Sí, mejor no darle "alas" para que no se sienta tan importante. — Yamcha respiró hondo una vez más — Después de esto… ojalá se largue a otra galaxia.

Eso no sabemos, recuerda que está obsesionado por ganarle a Gokú. — meditó Ten Shin Han — Si todo termina bien para nosotros no dudará en continuar luchando contra él para demostrar quién es el mejor Saiyajin… y tal vez, destruir la Tierra.

No dudo que Gokú le ponga una buena… — sonrió el beisbolista.

Eso esperemos… por el bien de todos — dijo por lo bajo el de tres ojos.

Después de eso, el de las cicatrices entró a bañarse en cuanto salieron los pequeños. El joven luchador meditaba en otros asuntos que también pensaba ocultar a sus amigos… esperando que nunca se enteraran, y mucho menos su bella novia. Entre prepararse para la lucha y otras ocupaciones que le tomaban gran parte de su tiempo… se habían distanciado un poco. El noviazgo de años había tenido sus altas y sus bajas y ahora parecía un poco estancado. Yamcha no se había atrevido a formalizar nada aunque lo pensó alguna vez, no se sentía listo para un compromiso serio aunque Bulma se lo insinuó algunos años atrás.

La llegada de Vegeta en _Capsule_, hacía poco más de dos años, parecía haber deteriorado las cosas… la joven científica trataba de ser amable con el altanero Saiyajin y mantenerse neutral en las pocas veces que Yamcha la visitaba, para evitarles un enfrentamiento en el cual su novio se llevaría la peor parte, a menos que agarrara al Príncipe con la guardia baja. No le había agradado en lo más mínimo que la muchacha invitara a ese engreído a vivir en su casa, a sabiendas de que había contribuido con su muerte y otras cosas negativas… En fin, suspiró y reconoció que parte de todo era su culpa por… prefirió olvidarlo.

Ya eran las ocho treinta de la noche, todos estaban listos para cenar. Kame Sen'nin pensaba ir por Bulma pero… la peli azul se encontraba muy ocupada brindándole a su hijo del futuro todo tipo de atenciones y coqueteando de forma sutil con Vegeta, el cual había decidido ponerse una fina playera negra semiajustada para lucir esos grandes bíceps y pectorales, y que se hacía el indiferente con la chica aunque por dentro hubiera querido toda al atención para él. Estaban sentados en la cama del muchacho… los tres.

Me imagino que has de tener muchas locas por ti, — dijo la joven en tono cariñoso al de cabellera lila, haciéndole una suave caricia en la cabeza — eres tan guapo.

Gracias… — el chico se puso colorado de la pena, y terminaba de atar sus zapatos.

Bulma había roto su propio record al estar lista en menos tiempo del acostumbrado, arreglándose lo más rápido que pudo para no desesperar a cierto simio enojón y antipático. Aun así no dejaba de verse atractiva con un trajecito un tanto similar al que utilizó en el viaje, éste era negro con algunos bordados en hilos de plata. Se maquilló un poco más y traía los labios de un sensual tono rojo oscuro… su perfume floral se esparció por el ambiente de la habitación. El joven del futuro ahora lucía una playera blanca con estampado en negro.

Por cierto Vegeta, — se dirigió amablemente al altanero Príncipe — el color oscuro es el que mejor le va a tu personalidad… — le lanzó una mirada como observándolo detenidamente — luces interesante.

¡Mph! — le contestó después de mirarla fugazmente.

Súbitamente alguien apareció entre ellos, consiguiendo que Mirai Trunks y Bulma se fueran de bruces sobre Vegeta, y que parpadearan asombrados.

¡Menos mal, pensé que ya se habían ido! — Gokú se apersonó en la recámara, muy sonriente como si nada.

Kakarotto… — murmuró el arrogante guerrero queriéndose quitar "cuidadosamente" de encima a los demás.

¡Qué bonita familia! — el ingenuo Saiyajin los miró y pronunció estás inocentes palabras.

Pikoro sintió por un instante ganas de cerrarle la bocota con pegamento… Vegeta ni se diga, tenía ganas de matarlo. La peli azul y el de cabellos lilas se levantaron de la cama, los dos bastante apenados.

¡Gokú! — le reprochó su amiga — No está bien que aparezcas así frente a cualquiera… puedes causar un problema.

¿Un problema? — el aludido meditó en eso rascándose la nuca — ¿Qué problema?

Olvídalo. — la chica puso los ojos en blanco momentáneamente — Vamos por Milk, seguramente la dejaste hablando sola. — lo tomó del brazo y salió con él llevándolo a penas — En seguida regreso — les dijo a los otros tres.

Por cierto que el trío tenían expresiones de incredulidad con gota anime en la frente, ante la falta de buen juicio del de peinado a la punk. Afuera se toparon con los demás y con Gohan, que había huido de su madre en cuanto notó la ausencia de su padre.

Bulma querida, que linda… — Rōshi intentó abalanzarse sobre la joven pero Yamcha se le adelantó tomándolo de la ridícula camisa con palmeras que se había puesto el viejo.

Te ves divina — dijo el de las cicatrices apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos.

Tú no te quedas atrás — contestó ella muy cariñosa, dándole un buen beso.

Ejem… — carraspeó Krilin — No coman pan frente a los pobres, — les dijo mirándolos pícaramente — además hay niños presentes — señaló discretamente a Gohan.

Sus amigos no le hicieron caso y continuaron con lo suyo. El peque hizo de cuenta que no vio nada y se dirigió a su papá, quien absortamente veía la escena sin comprender a que se refería su amigo pelón sobre comer pan… no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Oye Krilin, ¿cuál pan? — preguntó con su aire de incredulidad (_el niño es otro Krilin, te equivocaste_).

Papá, mamá estaba… — Gohan le habló para llamar su atención, cuando…

¡Gokú! — Milk llegó con gesto de pocos amigos — ¡No vuelvas a dejarme así! — le recriminó.

Pero Milk… — se defendió con su tono amable y despreocupado — sólo quería asegurarme que Vegeta…

¿Qué mierda tengo que ver en tus asuntos? — el mal encarado Príncipe se asomó a ver que relajo se traía ese grupo de patéticos terrestres — No me culpes de tus problemas matrimoniales — agregó terminando de salir de su habitación.

Detrás de él surgieron Pikoro y Mirai Trunks. Obviamente que el creído guerrero no iba a quedarse sereno con los brazos cruzados (_siempre los trae así, jiji_) esperando a que la escandalosa señorita Briefs se dignara en regresar para conducirlo al comedor a disfrutar SU cena. Le lanzó una mirada rabiosa a la pareja de novios, que se habían dejado de besar al escucharlo. Bulma se sintió un poco apenada por eso. Sin entender muy bien el porque, no le gustaba mostrarse cariñosa con Yamcha frente a Vegeta. Los demás también se quedaron en silencio. Gokú volvió a la carga, parpadeando un poco al ver el ceño del altanero Saiyajin más fruncido que de costumbre.

Vegeta… únicamente quería saber si no te habías acabado la cena. — especificó con calma — No te disculparía si me dejarás sin comer… eso no sería justo.

Puedo comer lo que me plazca y más que tú, Kakarotto. — el aludido lo encaró utilizando su tono arrogante y despreocupado, olvidando a los demás — No me importa si no comes.

Oye Vegeta, no seas envidioso, — el de cabellos alborotados se puso serio (_raro en él_) — somos cuatro, no eres el único.

Eee… — tartamudeó Bulma, apartándose más de Yamcha y colocándose entre ese par de… tratando de poner calma — ¿cómo que cuatro?

Gokú volteó a verla, con su gesto amable habitual.

Cuatro Saiyajins, — aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio, levantando cuatro dedos de su mano derecha — contando a Gohan y al joven.

Y díganme… monos cabeza hueca, — la peli azul fulminó a ambos con sus celestes pupilas y levantó tantito la voz — ¿qué los demás no comemos?

El ingenuo Saiyajin volvió a rascarse la cabeza, como asimilando esas palabras. El otro decidió mejor irse después de gruñir una maldición.

¡Todos ustedes se pueden ir al carajo! — gritó y, dándoles la espalda, se encaminó rápidamente al elevador.

Los demás parpadearon como recuperándose. Bulma reaccionó y lo siguió gritándole también y olvidándose de su novio… por enésima ocasión. El chango ese no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de ella.

¿A dónde crees que vas, eh? — dijo persiguiéndolo — ¡Regresa aquí Vegeta, aun no termino contigo!

Es cierto… — Gokú regreso a tierra — lo olvidé por completo. Lo siento amigos — sonrió como bobo a manera de pedir una disculpa.

Los demás se azotaron estilo anime. Incluso Pikoro aunque él ni come. En cuanto se levantaron Milk tomó a su marido del brazo.

Mejor vámonos ya. — le dijo algo cortante y agresiva — Y no vuelvas a tele transportarte.

Pero Milk… — se quejó un poco.

Sin peros. — lo miró furiosa — Vamos Gohan — llamó a su hijo un tanto autoritaria.

Sí mamá — el niño agachó un poco la cabeza y le tomó la mano a su progenitora.

Pues… si no los alcanzamos, el señor Vegeta sí podría comerse todo — opinó Mirai Trunks saliendo también de su trance.

Tuvieron que esperar la siguiente vuelta del ascensor, para dirigirse al comedor. Por cierto que Vegeta se le escapó a Bulma por un pelito. Pero la joven científica no se da por vencida, así que tomó el otro ascensor y lo alcanzó en el hall. Y eso porque algunas señoritas se le pusieron enfrente al Príncipe, haciéndole "ojitos", lo que consiguió irritarlo más… no estaba de humor para soportar otras mujeres locas, aparte que no sabía exactamente por donde estaba el dichoso comedor. Ni remedio, tuvo que esperarla.

Oye Vegeta, — le habló al alcanzarlo, aun con tono alterado — ni creas que…

¡Ya cállate mujer! — le espetó de frente, con ese ceño fruncido habitual — ¡Voy a comer lo que yo quiera y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir! ¿Te quedó claro?

Algunos huéspedes lo miraron un poco asustados… ¿cómo podía haber hombres como ese, que les gritan de fea manera a las lindas jovencitas? La peli azul respiró un poco, se serenó y le lanzó una mirada más tranquila.

Bien, bien… "_Príncipe_"… "_Alteza"_… — trató de calmarlo también — Vamos a cenar como manda Kami… — y señaló la dirección del comedor — Es por allá.

Eso es lo que quiero hacer desde el principio, mujer boba — contestó enojado, cruzando los brazos y mirándola feo.

En ese momento se le acercó a Bulma un sujeto algo extraño y peculiar… vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa tipo bata en color café, atada con una cinta, también blanca, a modo de cinturón. Su cabello estilo afro es lo que destacaba más, y mostraba una expresión de confianza y presunción en sus ojos azules.

Disculpe linda señorita, ¿acaso este tipo la está molestando? — le preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser galante.

La peli azul parpadeó extrañada en tanto que al Saiyajin le dio un tic en la ceja.

¿Tipo? — dijo el extraterrestre en voz baja, un poco incrédulo, para después encarar al hombre, quien por cierto es algo más alto — ¿A quién le llamaste tipo?

Cálmate Vegeta por favor. — la científica trató de serenarlo nuevamente tomándolo del brazo con cariño — Se lo agradezco, no hay problema — se dirigió amablemente al hombre.

Por cierto hermosa damisela, — el hombre se le acercó coquetón, haciendo de cuenta que el simio no estaba ahí — permítame presentarme como un fiel admirador de su belleza. Mi nombre es Satán, gran luchador profesional, maestro en artes marciales y campeón en mi categoría.

Eee… — ella tartamudeó un tanto cohibida y avergonzada, arrimándose un poco más al guerrero enojón — Gracias, mucho gusto.

Sería un gran honor para mí invitarle a cenar si no hay problema — casi le toma una mano sin poner atención al gesto hosco y endurecido del de cabellera en punta.

A la joven científica le encantaba que los caballeros la halagaran y piropearan… pero esto era ridículo, pues ese pobre descerebrado le estaba haciendo insinuaciones, ignorando la presencia de un babuino agresivo hasta más no poder.

En otra ocasión — Bulma quería subirse en Vegeta, asustada ante el atrevimiento del luchador.

Era más que notorio que al Príncipe no le hizo nadita de gracia ser primeramente ignorado y, sobre todo, que el impertinente esperpento de luchador estuviera coqueteando con la mujer en sus narices. La vena palpitante en su frente surgió con ímpetu, como pensando en cual sería la forma adecuada de acabar con ese igualado, más en ese momento…

Papi, ¿ya estás molestando otra vez a las mujeres? — dijo una vocecita atrás del hombre fanfarrón.

Satán dirigió la vista hacia donde provenían esas palabras, Bulma y Vegeta parpadearon de asombro, sin estar conscientes de que casi se abrazan… especialmente la joven. Era una niña de escasos diez años, con largos cabellos negros y grandes ojos azul oscuro, que miraba de forma reprobatoria al hombre de peinado afro. Para su suerte, del otro lado venían llegando los demás.

Videl, hijita, — dijo Satán acercándose a la niña — ¿por qué estás aquí?

Porque si no haces cosas malas, — lo regañó la pequeña — molestando a señoras casadas — señaló a la pareja.

La muchacha parpadeó asombrada ante el comentario de la niña y miró a Vegeta… muy cerca de ella. Su bochorno creció y se apartó un poco más.

¡No es lo que crees! — dijo un tanto alarmada — Somos amigos nada más… soy una señorita.

La peque los miró un tanto escrutadora en tanto que el Príncipe desvió la vista con el mismo bochorno y tratando de aparentar…

¿Aún no has ido a cenar? — interrumpió Gokú al acercarse — Y este señor… ¿es conocido tuyo?

¡Qué va, es un subnormal… como todos ustedes! — alzó la voz — ¡QUÍTATE ESTORBO! — apartó a Satán de un empujón y se encaminó con paso firme al comedor — ¡Mierda! — murmuró alto.

El hambre lo hace perder la razón, — observó Gokú rascándose la frente — menos mal que aun no llego a esos extremos. — sonrió otra vez — Discúlpelo señor… tiene mucha hambre — se excusó con Satán y fue tras el otro — ¡Vegeta, espérame! — lo llamó.

A todos les brotó una gota anime al verlos irse.

Será mejor ir tras ellos, — urgió Milk acelerando el paso, olvidando momentáneamente a su hijo — antes que se peleen.

Tienes razón — opinó Bulma, y se fueron juntas siguiendo al par de bestias traga comida.

Eee… — Gohan se dirigió a la niña — ese señor… ¿es tu papá? — señaló a Satán, quien no salía de su asombro por cuanto un hombre más bajo que él, y en apariencia más débil en su opinión, lo había movido de esa manera.

Sí — suspiró la chiquilla.

Que… bien. — se rascó en un gesto típico y familiar de su progenitor — Soy Gohan, mucho gusto — la saludó.

Mi nombre es Videl — le sonrió con amabilidad.

¡Gohan! — Milk volvió sobre sus pasos — ¿Qué estás esperando? Sabes que tu padre come peor que oso.

Ya voy mamá. — contestó y la siguió — Adiós — se despidió de la peque con un gesto de la mano, que ella correspondió.

Vamos también, — dijo Krilin saliendo de su estado de shock — o ese trío acabará con todo.

Con permiso — dijo Mirai Trunks dirigiéndose a Satán de forma más amable que su papá, para que todos pudieran pasar.

Aquel obedeció apartándose, parpadeando asombrado. Tenía la impresión de que no sería la única vez que se toparía con esas extrañas personas. La voz de su hija lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Papá, ya tengo sueño. — lo llamó bostezando — Quiero ir a dormir y que me cuentes un cuento.

Si Videl, — la cargó cuidadosamente — papi te cuidara.

En el comedor… Bulma se llevó a Vegeta apartado de Gokú en tanto que Milk tomó a su marido de la oreja para sentarlo junto a ella. Con tal de estar lejos de Kakarotto… que la mujer lo llevara a la luna.

Milk… me duele. — dijo Gokú con gesto adolorido — ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó dudoso sobándose la oreja.

Porque no pueden estar juntos… entiéndelo de una buena vez que ese te odia. — puntualizó la morena — Además de todo, no queremos que peleen por la comida, ¿qué va a decir la gente?

No se… — se rascó una vez más — ¿qué pueden decir?

Gohan se sentó con ellos y miró a su papá con pena. Pikoro decidió alejarse de Milk y se acomodó junto a Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Puar y… Yamcha, el cual prefirió no interrumpir la batalla entre Bulma y Vegeta. El Saiyajin se veía un tanto más fiero y sólo soportaría la cercanía de la chica. Krilin, Kame Sen'nin y Oolong se sentaron juntos en otra mesa; Mirai Trunks decidió no importunar a sus padres y se acomodó con Gokú y su familia.

¿Se puede, señor Gokú? — dijo un tanto apenado.

Adelante. — contestó el aludido con su misma sonrisa amable — Creo que por el momento no es prudente acercarse a Vegeta… hasta podría convertirse en SS.

Me parece que tiene razón — sonrió el joven.

Por cierto… ¿qué hay de cenar? — se volvió a su esposa, que revisaba la carta.

Aquí dice que nos traerán algo especial para nosotros. — indicó ella volviendo a cerrarla — Esperemos.

Ojalá no tarden — suspiró esperanzado y miró a su amiga peli azul.

Efectivamente Bulma se encargó de todo después de haber serenado tantito al mal encarado guerrero de forma "amable".

¡Te sientas ahí y te esperas! — le dijo en tono autoritario — ¡Voy a pedir la cena!

¡Deja de gritar y apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo mujer! — le rezongó dejándose caer en el asiento señalado, como quien no quiere la cosa — ¡Mira que hacerme esperar a mí, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! ¡Es intolerable!

"_Príncipe_"… — murmuró después de verlo feo, y se retiró hacia donde estaba un mesero.

En otras mesas un tanto alejadas, unos personajes no perdían detalle. El Dr. Maki Gero cenaba educadamente sus alimentos en tanto los androides… tomaban una taza de té; bueno, Cell no comió ni tomó nada.

No parecen la gran cosa, — dijo el androide deforme como para sí — serán fáciles de vencer… no veo el problema.

No te confíes Cell. — observó el doctor — Es indispensable conocerlos más para ver cuales son sus puntos débiles, así que los vigilaremos discretamente… 17 y 18 se encargaran de ello.

Los aludidos voltearon a verlo, con el gesto un tanto aburrido.

¿Es necesario? — preguntó 17 con fastidio.

Claro que si. — indicó Maki Gero antes de volver a comer — Después… invitaré a Bulma Briefs a cenar. El tipo que está con ella se ve algo peligroso… vigilen a todos.

En la otra mesa… Majin Boo tenía frente a él infinidad de postres… todos los del menú y algunos dulces más, y los iba devorando muy feliz, saboreándolos con expresión soñadora de niño que ha cumplido sus mejores sueños.

Chocolate… ¡mmm! — dijo masticando una barra de tan preciado dulce.

Babidi y Dabura también veían con curiosidad y un tanto de incredulidad a nuestros amigos.

No entiendo que tienen esos granujas, ¿qué los hace peligrosos para Majin Boo? — dijo Babidi.

Ni yo me lo explico, Gran Babidi… — opinó Dabura — parecen unos terrícolas tan comunes.

Bueno… aun así no los pierdas de vista Dabura. — agregó el pequeño ser — Será mejor conocerlos por anticipado y, si alguno tiene utilidad, tal vez lo reclutemos.

Como diga Gran Babidi — contestó Dabura.

Un momento más tarde Bulma les entregó a todos su cena, preparada especialmente para ellos. A todos los "normales" les tocó una cantidad razonable de comida. A los jóvenes Saiyajins más del triple… el cuádruple para los dos adultos.

¡Qué delicia! — Gokú se relamió y se sobó el estómago — Tengo mucha hambre.

Gokú… primero la ensalada, — ordenó Milk y le pasó un gran platón — así se debe empezar. Gohan, tú también comerás vegetales — miró a su hijo con severidad.

Pero mamá, — iba a protestar el niño — quiero mi carne.

He dicho los vegetales. — ahora su mirada se hizo más fea — Gokú, dale el ejemplo a tu hijo y trágate primero los vegetales… — retó a su marido.

Está bien, no te enojes — dijo el de peinado punk, retirando la mano del bocado de carne que ya había agarrado.

Y usen los cubiertos. — los regañó — Este muchacho es más educado que ustedes.

Mirai Trunks comía sus vegetales utilizando el tenedor… aun así tenía una gran cantidad de ellos en la boca. Vegeta también protestó tantito en cuanto Bulma le dio primero la ensalada.

¿Por qué tengo que comer esta bazofia? — dijo irritado.

No es ninguna bazofia. — la peli azul lo miró frunciendo el ceño, tratando de imitarlo — Es una ensalada de vegetales especial para su categoría… "_Alteza_".

¿A qué te refieres con eso? — la miró fugazmente un tanto molesto por el comentario y se acercó a oler la comida — Tiene un aspecto extraño.

Pero sabe bien. — la chica se echó un bocado y lo saboreó — La combinación de sabores es de lo mejor — le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Tanto Vegeta como Gokú, incluido Gohan, miraron la ensalada no muy convencidos de probarla. Pero Mirai Trunks parecía disfrutarla, así que se decidieron a tragársela de una buena vez.

No está mal. — dijo Gokú después del primer bocado y, ya más animado, se empinó el tazón — Come ya Gohan, está sabrosa.

Si tú lo dices papá — dijo el peque, y se echó también un bocado grande.

Sean educados — les recriminó Milk una vez más.

El Príncipe no quiso quedarse atrás… nadie comería más que él, ni Kakarotto, así que en un santiamén estaba tragándose los vegetales como sólo un "noble simio" podría comer.

Más te valía que supiera bien, mujer. — dijo después de tragarse como diez bocados — Por cierto, ¿qué mierda es?

Se llama "_Ensalada exótica_". — sonrió Bulma complacida — Es una combinación de zanahoria rallada, acompañada de pepinos, rábanos, nabos cocidos al vapor, jitomate y trozos de aguacate; todo esto en una cama de lechuga orejona, con aderezo agridulce de "_free – za_" y una pizca de sal — y le hizo un gesto bonito y feliz.

Ahh… — sólo atinó a exclamar, terminando la ensalada.

Lo siguiente que comieron lo hicieron con ganas, como siempre lo hacen: cortes varios de carnes y aves, pastas frías, y los postres que les tocaron. En las otras mesas los miraban con la boca abierta, menos Majin Boo. Él sería un buen competidor para los Saiyajins en lo que a comer mucho se refiere… sólo que la masa rosa es únicamente un comedor compulsivo de dulces.

Aproximadamente una hora después salieron ya más calmados, con sus estómagos satisfechos y dispuestos a descansar… el día de mañana pintaba para nuevas emociones.

_Nota de la autora: Espero sigan divirtiéndose como yo. Satán tendrá algunas cuantas apariciones… él estuvo en el Cell – Game, aunque hizo el ridículo, y casi se gana mi admiración en la saga de Majin Boo. Y les dejo la explicación de la "Ensalada Exótica": Zanahoria rallada (Gokú alias Kakarotto), Rábanos (Raditz, el hermano mayor del aludido), Nabos al vapor (Nappa, consejero real, "niñero" y guardián del Príncipe Saiyajin),aguacate en trozos (Avo y Cado, unos enemigos que llegaron tarde a la repartición del pastel, aparecen en el OVA dos de Dragon Ball, junto con Tarble, el hermano menor de Vegeta que no existe en el manga), cama de lechuga orejona (Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins; una buena hoja de lechuga orejona imita muy bien su peinado jeje… aunque se que el nombre del tal Turles, dizque hermano mayor de Gokú antes que Raditz, signifique lechuga, lo hice sólo por el peinado), aderezo agridulce de "Free – za" (nombre japonés de Freezer, como lo conocimos en México), una pizca de sal… ¿o sería de Cell?, como gusten. Jajaja, gracias por leer mis loqueras._

_P.D.- No he tratado de hacer dicha ensalada, y la verdad no pienso intentarlo jajaja._


	10. Segundo día

Capítulo 6.- Segundo día… nuevas peripecias (parte uno: antes de la entrevista).

El sol penetraba sutilmente por la ventana, iluminando suavemente a través de la cortina. Bulma se encontraba soñando cuando unos violentos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, abriendo sus lindos ojitos celestes. No, no era su imaginación y ni tocaban la puerta. Era en el ventanal que daba al balcón con vista al mar, y era… el hombre más odioso que había conocido en su vida.

¡Mujer! — gritó Vegeta la percatarse de que ya lo había visto —. ¡Levántate de una buena vez o voy a romper esto… lo digo en serio!

La chica se enderezó rápidamente y se acercó al ventanal con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Quién se creía ese mentecato _Pitecántropos_ para despertarla así? Abrió de golpe.

¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas tan temprano? — le dijo algo enfadada, bostezando levemente y estirándose —. ¡Son las seis treinta!

A mí me importa poco — entró y la miró fijamente, después enrojeció brevemente.

La joven lucía una batita muy coqueta y sensual, bastante corta y sugerente… no había visto la necesidad de ponerse algo más, pues no saldría así de su cuarto.

Qué vergüenza mujer — el guerrero desvió la vista para disimular su bochorno y otra cosa —, colócate algún trapo decente encima… no enseñes tus miserias.

Ella parpadeó, se miró, y se cubrió un poco con las manos.

¿¡Qué estás mirando! — le gritó, visiblemente abochornada —. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Pervertido!

No me voy a ir porque quiero comer ya… — la encaró una vez más, ya sin rastros de pena —, no creas que me impresionas. — y la tomó firmemente de las muñecas, acercándola a él, casi podía leer su mente a través de sus pupilas —. Así que deja de gritar.

¿¡Cómo no voy a gritar! — le reclamó, sintiéndose alterada por la cercanía del arrogante Saiyajin —. Y encima de todo… ¡suéltame para que pueda moverme!

La soltó dándole bruscamente la espalda y saliendo al balcón para no verla más.

¿¡Qué mierda esperas! — le espetó en tono grosero —. Ponte otra cosa y consigue mi desayuno… tengo hambre y voy a comer ahora. Recuerda que sí estoy en este estúpido lugar es por tus berrinches idiotas.

Ella lo fulminó con su mirada azul celeste pero no se puso nada más. Se acercó al teléfono y llamó pidiendo servicio a cuarto, preguntando también la hora en que servían el desayuno. Del otro balcón se asomaron… Mirai Trunks miró a su progenitor con expresión entre irónica y preocupada.

Buen día señor Vegeta — le dijo mirándolo con el ceño familiar —, veo que no pudo esperar para darle los buenos días a la señorita Bulma.

¡Mph! — gruñó para mirarlo también —. Me agrada verte despierto escuincle, así no tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza para que me des la mini cámara… no pienso estar de ocioso como otros.

Como guste — el joven se guardó un bostezo y saludó a Bulma, la cual salió en ese momento con un lindo mohín de enfado en el rostro. Al verla enrojeció un poco… su mamá sí que era atrevida —. Buenos días señorita Bulma.

Buen día guapo — le sonrió amablemente y después volvió la vista al agresivo guerrero para mirarlo enojada —. El servicio llegará en quince minutos, así que… largo "_Alteza_" — le puso énfasis al tono —. Por tu culpa voy a bañarme ya.

El Saiyajin altanero se sonrió de lado, con esa mueca de victoria cuando se siente ganador, y se elevó un poco para dirigirse a su habitación, volviendo a mirarla.

¿Ya ves como puedes ser eficiente? — dijo burlón —. Tal vez después… te contrate para otra cosa.

¡MONO ANTIPÁTICO! — le gritó una vez más y cerró el ventanal al entrar.

El de cabellos lilas se apartó y decidió hacer lo mismo que su progenitora… bañarse para disimular su hambre, no le haría frente a su padre por un plato de comida. Pikoro fijó la vista en el de levantada y negra cabellera, que se dejó caer lentamente en su cama con una sonrisa entre pervertida y divertida, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

¿Sólo fuiste a pedirle de comer? — preguntó el namek.

¿Y qué más podría pedirle? — contestó sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar el gesto.

No se, tengo la impresión de que… — el verde alienígena se quedó un instante callado, como sopesando sus palabras. Vegeta abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada a su interlocutor — quieres algo más que simple… "atención".

La sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada momentánea.

¡Jejejeje! — rió divertido para después serenarse y adquirir sus facciones endurecidas —. Estás más loco que ella… no soy un perro faldero que ande bajo su ropa, para eso tiene a la lombriz de agua puerca que es su novio.

Pikoro no insistió, no quería provocar la ira del Saiyajin… a su tiempo se descubriría. Desvió la vista y prefirió ver como salía el sol e iluminaba las oscuras aguas del Mediterráneo.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación… Milk dormía abrazando a Gokú hasta que fue sacudida por su "cariñoso" marido.

Oye Milk, ya amaneció y tengo hambre.

¿Qué? — preguntó soñolienta, queriendo recuperarse.

Quiero desayunar — le gruñó el estómago para confirmar el hecho —. Hace horas que no pruebo bocado… ¿crees que ya tengan algo servido? — preguntó ingenuamente.

¡Ay Gokú, no se! — bostezó para estirarse y levantarse —. Tal vez aquí tengan un horario para comer… aun es temprano — volvió la vista a Gohan, el cual roncaba sonoramente —. ¡Es tan lindo! — dijo amorosa.

El niño aun es niño y aparentemente no consumía tanta energía como su padre. El ingenuo Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza, sin entender porque su esposa le cambiaba el tema. Súbitamente se le ocurrió algo.

Iré con Vegeta — dijo entusiasmado —, seguramente Bulma ya debe haberle conseguido algo de comer.

Y, sin darle tiempo de protestar, se tele transportó a la habitación del Príncipe.

Pero Gokú… — Milk se quedó con la palabra en la boca —. ¡Saiyajins… todos son iguales! — se enojó y se levantó del todo para asearse.

Y en la habitación del aludido… Mirai Trunks aún estaba bañándose, Pikoro parecía hundido en su mundo y Vegeta tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando su desayuno y volando la imaginación hacia otra cosa relacionada con unos ojitos azules cuando…

¡Buen día! — Gokú apareció en la cama, junto al engreído Saiyajin —. Me imagino que Bulma ya te pidió de comer.

Lo que hizo que abriera los párpados y fulminara al ingenuo Saiyajin con sus negras y endurecidas pupilas.

¡CARAJO KAKAROTTO! — le contestó de mala manera —. ¿¡No tienes mejores cosas que hacer con eso!

El namek también miró al de cabellera alborotada con gesto resignado… "Lo idiota no se le va a quitar nunca" pensó molesto.

Veo que el hambre te pone de malas — dijo un sonriente Gokú.

¡Tú me pones de malas por tarado! — dijo Vegeta, hasta se le erizó más el cabello del coraje.

Que genio, mejor voy con Bulma — el de peinado a la punk miró al otro un tanto serio, y se desapareció.

El guerrero parpadeó y recordó que…

¡KAKAROTTO! — se levantó de un salto y salió por el ventanal.

Bulma seguía en el baño, disfrutando el agua que caía por su lindo cuerpecito, y escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Es que acaso no me va a dejar en paz? — se dijo en voz alta con el ceño fruncido —. Es tan...

¡KAKAROTTO, SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! — gritó Vegeta al penetrar por el ventanal, que abrió fácilmente porque Bulma no lo cerró con seguro — ¡Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus bromas!

Lo que no sabían es que, efectivamente, Gokú apareció en el baño pero, al percatarse de su error, regresó a la otra habitación en lo que el Príncipe lo llamaba a gritos. Ya del otro lado…

¡Uf, que susto! — suspiró aliviado junto a Pikoro —. Menos mal que Bulma no se dio cuenta.

A veces eres tan torpe… — lo reprendió el namek sin cambiar la cara seria —, pero por lo menos queda claro de que al arrogante ese le preocupa la mujer… mira que creer algo de ti — y sonrió levemente.

Mirai Trunks salió del baño en el momento justo que llegó el servicio a cuarto. Vegeta aun no se daba por enterado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió intempestivamente la puerta del baño para atrapar a su rival con las manos en la masa.

¡KAKAROTTO…! — dijo fuertemente y se quedó con la bocota abierta al ver tan bello panorama… por un segundo, antes de ser golpeado por un objeto metálico.

¡Sabía que eras un hentai! — Bulma le dio de lleno con la regadera extensible antes de poder envolverse con una toalla — ¡Y luego dices que no es cierto!

Si lo dejó un poco atontado es porque lo agarró desprevenido. Obviamente que un golpe así no es suficiente para noquearlo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró muy enojado a la muchacha.

¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me golpeaste? — le espetó.

¡Idiota degenerado! — ella alzó la voz —. ¿Qué pretendías al entrar así al baño? ¡Explícate!

No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago — decidió alejarse y salió del baño.

Claro que sí — la joven no se rinde fácilmente y fue tras él —. Ya te pedí la maldita comida, ¿qué más quieres?

De ti… nada — la miró fugazmente y volvió a salir al balcón —. Kakarotto… — murmuró.

¡Ya está tu desayuno! — Gokú se asomó en ese instante por el balcón de la otra habitación, después saludó a su amiga —. ¡Buen día Bulma, yo también quiero desayunar!

La peli azul parpadeó al verlo, y enrojeció brevemente. Posiblemente Gokú, en su ingenuidad, la había visto en cueros… Vegeta fue a "protegerla" y por ello…

Si… buen día — tartamudeó, visiblemente abochornada, ya sin ver a ninguno de los dos —, en seguida pido algo para ti y Gohan… ve con Milk.

¡Muchas gracias! — le sonrió y se fue.

El Príncipe sólo torció el gesto y, sin agregar ni media palabra, regresó a su habitación a través del ventanal.

Un rato más tarde todos estaban despiertos y arreglándose para desayunar. Vegeta ya entrenaba en la mini cámara, la cual colocó en el área del campo de golf. Trunks estaba con él, haciendo una sesión de calentamiento. Alguien tocó a la puerta del edificio transportable.

¡Vegeta, abre por favor!

Era Gokú. Se había enterado de que el Príncipe aprovechaba su tiempo, y quería compartir un buen momento a su lado. El joven de cabellos lilas abrió un poco la puerta.

Señor Gokú… disculpe pero… — le dijo un poco apenado.

¡No interrumpas Kakarotto! — se escuchó un grito desde adentro —. ¡Aquí sólo cabemos dos… y tú no estas incluido!

Anda Vegeta, no seas malo — habló el aludido en tono inocente —. Por nuestra amistad, por los buenos momentos cuando arribaste a la Tierra, por la muerte de Freeza, por el reino de Vegetasei…

El Príncipe se asomó, metiendo bruscamente a su futuro hijo.

¡No somos amigos, no te ilusiones! — le espetó de frente —. Si voy a pelear con los androides de hojalata es porque te necesito vivo para matarte personalmente — le recordó viéndolo de fea manera —. Cualquier otra estupidez que se te haya ocurrido… elimínala de lo que puedas llamar cerebro — señaló significativamente la sien.

Gokú puso cara entre triste y seria.

Me ofendiste Vegeta… me ofendiste regacho — le dijo en tono de desilusión.

¡Qué pena! — contestó irónicamente con su sonrisa malvada —. ¡Adiós! — le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Gohan llegó atrás de su papá.

¿Lo convenciste? — preguntó inocente.

No — suspiró un poco —. Pero creo que está bien… para que ellos se conozcan mejor.

Y eso… ¿por qué papá? — el chiquillo parpadeó un tanto sorprendido.

Porque… — "¡Chispas, se me chispoteó!" pensó —, el joven vendrá a pelear también… y es bueno que traten de llevarse bien… ya conoces lo desconfiado que es Vegeta — agregó sonriente.

¡Aaahhh! — exclamó el peque no muy convencido… su papá ocultaba algo relacionado con esos dos.

En fin, en la hora del desayuno, a las ocho treinta, se armó un relajo semejante al de la noche anterior en cuanto a tomar asiento en una mesa… Vegeta insistió en alejarse lo más posible de Gokú mientras éste quería estar muy pendiente de sus movimientos, a lo mejor lo convencía de entrenar juntos y compartir la mini cámara. ¿Quién si no su buen amigo para poder alcanzar el nivel requerido? Tendría que tomar drásticas medidas si era necesario… recurrir a Bulma. Así que, en cuanto terminaron de acomodarse para disponerse a devorar los platillos del bufete, se acercó lo más discreto posible a su amiga peli azul.

Bulma, yo se que tú puedes — le dijo con su cara ingenua.

¿Qué cosa? — ella lo miró curiosa en lo que terminaba de servirle la quinta porción al "_Príncipe de los Pendencieros_".

Convencer a Vegeta — le hizo ojitos tiernos —. Eres muy inteligente y él te aprecia mucho aunque no lo parezca.

Y… ¿de qué quieres que lo convenza? — le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

De que… — empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos —, me deje entrenar con él en su mini cámara.

Mmm… hablaré con él — suspiró la chica al meditarlo —, pero no te prometo nada… veremos que consigo.

Gracias — le sonrió complacido y, terminando de servirse su gran porción, se dirigió a su lugar junto a su familia.

Ese detalle no paso desapercibido para el aludido, quien en todo el tiempo no le había quitado la vista de encima a la muchacha. Kakarotto planeaba algo en su contra y pensaba utilizar a la mujer… bueno, una razón más para cavar la tumba de ambos, aunque a lo mejor… a ella la dejaba vivir a su servicio.

Como lo prometido es deuda, Mirai Trunks estudió con Gohan otra vez… en realidad estudiaron intercambiando pláticas sobre métodos de lucha y otras cosas relacionadas. El niño se mostraba asombrado de las habilidades del joven y del buen maestro que tenía en su futuro. Milk notó su entusiasmo y se sentía muy contenta, sin sospechar que en realidad no estudiaban lingüística. Así que Vegeta entrenó solo, y, como estaba tan metido en sus asuntos, no se dio por enterado que Bulma salió a pasear con Yamcha, siendo nuevamente cortejada por Satán y por el Dr. Maki. Aparte de ello, el androide **17** vigilaba discretamente al Saiyajin pero, en su opinión personal, no era más que un obsesivo peleador que no significaba peligro. Dabura también observaba ese extraño aparato y a su ocupante… aunque prefirió no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Después del show armado a la hora de comer descansarían un buen rato, pues antes de la cena de gala en su honor habría una entrevista para las principales cadenas televisivas… "_Dragon Ball_" es un anime a escala mundial, visto por millones de personas. A la vez se darían un tiempo para empezar a conocer el juego en disputa, especialmente Gokú y Vegeta, que en su vida habían jugado. Y no es que el Príncipe fuera ignorante, porque como mercenario espacial debe haber tenido algún tipo de entretenimiento en las misiones de planeta en planeta… fuera de las típicas disputas entre guerreros encerrados en un espacio reducido y que no eran de la misma especie. Posiblemente conocía alguna versión un tanto diferente del póquer terrestre (_recuerden que en un anime de este tipo cualquier cosa es posible… con eso de que los alienígenas hablan bien el japonés_). Ya se conocería de lo que era capaz.

Bien — dijo Bulma barajeando cuidadosamente las cartas —, empezaremos explicando las reglas básicas… pongan mucha atención — se dirigió a los dos Saiyajins adultos —. Jugaré con Krilin, Yamcha y el maestro Rōshi, y les comentaré cada jugada.

El altanero mono tenía el ceño fruncido de costumbre y se sentía como un idiota por no aprovechar las horas de forma más productiva… pero ni modo, la batería de la mini cámara debía recargarse y no funcionaría bien hasta el siguiente día.

Se encontraban en un área de las terrazas que les habían asignado para ese propósito. Todos vestían prendas cómodas y refrescantes, excepto Pikoro, quien no cambia su traje para nada mientras no lo obliguen de verdad. Hasta Gokú iba en bermudas de tela tipo militar y Vegeta también traía unas semejantes, un poco más ajustadas como las que usa para entrenar. Milk se puso un fresco vestido largo con mangas cortas, ella es muy conservadora, y Bulma… un pequeño shorts, no tan minis pero lo suficientemente cortos para lucir sus bonitas y largas piernas, y una blusita recogida en coqueto resorte que remarcaba sus bustos y afinaba su talle. Un lindo panorama como supieron apreciar sus amigos, su futuro hijo y… su próxima y más firme pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, especialmente él.

¡Bah, qué idiotez! — se quejó el Príncipe en voz alta —. ¡Bonita forma en que nos hacen perder el tiempo!

No te exaltes — le dijo la peli azul muy sonriente, repartiendo las cartas a sus contrincantes —, debes ganar puntos para tu causa. ¿Acaso nunca jugaste póquer en el espacio? — preguntó curiosa mirándolo fijamente.

¿Eso?... — ironizó —. Teníamos cosas mejores para entretenernos — dijo con dureza —. No querrán saberlo… sería asqueroso para su "sensibilidad" terrestre.

Todos lo miraron un momento como tratando de adivinar… después desviaron la vista al ver la sonrisa sarcástica y perversa del arrogante Saiyajin.

Eee… — Bulma se animó a contestar — que… bien. OK. chicos, jugaremos póquer abierto.

Los jugadores se concentraron en sus acciones y Gokú trató de no perder detalle de lo que su amiga iba explicando, aunque se le hacía tremendamente complicado tratar de racionalizarlo. Gohan se encontraba cerca de su papá para apoyarlo, suspirando internamente porque el autor de sus días era demasiado lento de entendimiento para cualquier cosa que no fuera una pelea. Por lo menos reconocía que ir a la escuela tiene sus ventajas: sabía hacer operaciones numéricas y, en los libros que Bulma le regaló, venían juegos y acertijos matemáticos con barajas que Mirai Trunks le estaba ayudando a resolver. Por cierto que el joven del futuro también se sentó lo más cerca posible de su padre para no perder detalle de sus gestos y, tal vez si se lo pedía (_vana esperanza_), ayudarle a entender el juego.

Oye Bulma, podríamos hacerlo más divertido — dijo Kame Sen'nin mientras revisaba su juego —. ¿Apostamos?

No tengo mucho dinero — dijo Yamcha y se dirigió a su novia —, ¿me prestarás?

Ella lo miró con un mohín de enfado.

Yamcha, no traigo mucho efectivo — contestó y volvió la vista a sus cartas —. Olvídelo maestro.

Podemos… apostar otras cosas — dijo el anciano y le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

¡Cerdo! — la peli azul lo golpeó duramente en la cabeza con sus barajas.

Krilin y Yamcha mejor no dijeron nada y se sonrieron en lo que los demás enrojecieron de la pena al entender lo que el viejo quería… menos Gokú, que los miró a todos con incredulidad, rascándose la nuca, y Vegeta, que se tragó una maldición peor fulminando al pervertido anciano con sus negras y endurecidas pupilas.

Sólo quería hacer esto más interesante — se sobó el chichón, la sangre seguía escurriendo —, para que vean porque es importante ganar.

Viejo idiota — le interpeló Vegeta muy enojado —, ¿no tienes algo más en la cabeza que no sea ver hembras sin ropa? Por eso estás enfermo del cerebro.

Tranquilízate por favor — contestó Rōshi en tono respetuoso —, a todos nos encanta ver a Bulma en poca ropa… incluso a ti.

Eso fue el colmo y en un instante el pobre maestro tenía tres chichones más en su cabeza pelona y al Saiyajin junto a él echando lumbre por los ojos… lo bueno es que no lo golpeó con todo o no quedarían ni sus huesos.

No me compare con todos ustedes — le espetó —, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ese tipo de cosas.

Bulma también se había levantado y miraba al pervertido hombre con enfado.

Dos cositas maestro: — le reclamó poniéndole dos dedos frente a la nariz, muy cerca de su apéndice — Nunca piense que voy a apostar mi ropa y menos aceptaré una apuesta de ese tipo con usted… no me interesa ver cosas usadas y mal aprovechadas — bajó un dedo —. Póngase serio y vamos a jugar bien, o lo cambio por Ten Shin Han — bajó el otro —, ¿quedó claro?

Clarísimo — no se sabe si lo espantó más la expresión enojada de la chica o la del guerrero, pero le paró la hemorragia nasal de golpe.

Bien — la peli azul regresó a su lugar —, continuemos. "_Majestad_" por favor… — lo miró algo agradecida — regresa a tu asiento.

¡Mph! — gruñó y se sentó otra vez, sin dignarse a verla.

La chica volvió a barajar y jugaron unas tres rondas más, explicándoles varios detalles a lo largo del juego. Ahora era el turno de ellos, los Saiyajins. Le entregó las barajas al Príncipe con una sonrisa.

Espero que no haya más dudas — le dijo amablemente —, para el juego real no podremos ayudarles.

Ni quien lo necesite — le arrebató "delicadamente" las cartas y tomó su lugar en la mesa, sin cambiar el ceño fruncido.

Jugarían los cuatro para practicar. Milk se comía las uñas… no sabía que esperar de Gokú, el cual tenía la expresión de no haber entendido nada de nada. Gohan también miró a su padre con un poco de desconfianza.

Yo tengo hambre — dijo el de peinado a la punk, con un gruñido delator de su estómago —, ¿habrá algo de comer durante el juego?

No se preocupen — contestó su amiga sin cambiar la sonrisa al escuchar los gruñidos disimulados de los otros tres tragones —, en seguida traen servicio especial. Y por supuesto que botanearas durante el juego.

¡Eso suena bien! — sonrió como acostumbra —. Entonces empecemos con esto.

Vegeta barajeó muy rápido… por lo que se veía ya estaba acostumbrado a jugar.

Me parece que podemos apostar algo mejor que dinero o… ropa — se sonrió el Príncipe —. ¿Qué dices Kakarotto, quieres perder tu cena? — le lanzó una mirada maliciosa entregándole sus cinco cartas.

¿Mi cena? — parpadeó el aludido, tomando sus cartas —. Oye Vegeta, no quiero quedarme con hambre en la noche.

Velo de esta manera… — su sonrisa se hizo más amplia después de haberle entregado sus respectivos naipes a Mirai Trunks y a Gohan, colocando el juego abierto —, si pierdo yo, te comerás la mía.

El niño y el joven miraron a sus respectivos padres y después al otro, parpadeando un poco incrédulos. Gokú pareció meditar.

¿En serio me darías tu cena? — dijo un tanto sorprendido de la "_generosidad_" del Príncipe —. Entonces… me parece bien.

Sólo si me ganas más de tres veces seguidas — contestó sin borrar la maníaca expresión de estar disfrutando algo.

A todos los demás no les agradó mucho el gesto de absoluta confianza del maquiavélico Saiyajin, únicamente Bulma pareció divertirse.

Se ve que te sientes muy seguro Vegeta — observó mirándolo con coquetería —, o de otra forma no apostarías eso.

Este juego es pura mierda… — contestó concentrándose ya en sus naipes — en las misiones apostábamos cosas "peores" o "mejores"… según ganaras o perdieras.

¿Cómo que? — preguntó curiosa.

No te recomiendo que lo conozcas — dijo sarcástico mirándola levemente —. Bueno mocoso — se dirigió a Gohan, quien había sacado la carta mayor, esta vez con su habitual tono duro —, empieza de una maldita vez.

Jugaron. Gokú trató de hacer algo pero… claro, en lo que le toma entendimiento perdió y Vegeta ganó las tres rondas. Ni modo… el ingenuo Saiyajin no nació para estas cosas, aunque su hijo trató de echarle la mano.

El Príncipe estaba en éxtasis… cenaría muchísimo más. Milk pensó que por su marido tendría que sacrificarse porque Gokú, cuando no come, es peor de insistente que Gohan haciendo berrinche.

Un rato más tarde fueron a arreglarse para la entrevista.

_Nota de la autora: Me inspiro un poco en un fic anterior que tengo sobre una temática similar (en FFL soy "InunoTaisho", por si gustan leerme por ahí), pero dándole otras características únicas, porque el carácter de estos Saiyajins da para escribir situaciones un tanto más cómicas. Sigan disfrutando y por aquí nos leemos. Sayo._


	11. Nuevas complicaciones

Capítulo 6.- Segundo día… nuevas peripecias (parte dos: iniciamos la entrevista).

Previamente… _Jugaron. Gokú trató de hacer algo pero… claro, en lo que le toma entendimiento perdió y Vegeta ganó las tres rondas. Ni modo, el ingenuo Saiyajin no nació para estas cosas, aunque su hijo trató de echarle la mano. El Príncipe estaba en éxtasis… cenaría muchísimo más. Milk pensó que por su marido tendría que sacrificarse porque Gokú, cuando no come, es peor de insistente que Gohan haciendo berrinche. Un rato más tarde fueron a arreglarse para la entrevista._

Ya para la noche estaban listos, vestidos elegantemente, con un par de Saiyajins adultos que protestaron por todo lo alto. En realidad Gokú se quejó levemente pero sin levantarle la voz a su esposita… pero Vegeta no puede quedarse calladito y le rezongó a Bulma con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. A pesar de que la muchacha trataba de tener la paciencia de un santo, se enfrascaron en su lucha verbal acostumbrada.

¿¡No te basta con tenerme aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo! — dijo bastante fúrico —. ¡No pienso ponerme nada de esta ropa ridícula!

¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! — le contestó la joven de igual manera —. ¡Te la pones y punto!

¡Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y no tengo porque sujetarme a una insolente terrestre como tú!

¡Sí como no!— se burló la peli azul —. ¡Si fueras "_Príncipe_" serías más galán, y no vestirías ese traje tan feo con el que llegaste a la Tierra! — le hizo la aguda observación.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE? — la encaró y la tomó de los hombros, queriéndola sacudir pero sin atreverse a hacerlo de verdad —. ¿Acaso dudas de mis orígenes?

Trunks y Pikoro habían decidido fugarse y se fueron donde Kame Sen'nin para no estar presentes en semejante lucha de poder, hasta que alguno de los dos cediera. Pero Bulma no pensaba ceder, sabiendo que el mono egoísta no se doblaría ni un centímetro, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia y emplear… su fuerza femenina. Lo miró con esos _"ojitos pizpiretos"_ que sabía utilizar para ganar terreno contra el Saiyajin en cuanto él puso sus manos en la suave piel de sus hombros.

Lo siento… "_Alteza_" — pareció contrariada y desvió la vista de forma coqueta —, no quise ofenderte. Sólo quiero que luzcas mejor que todos… que se note tu "_noble estirpe_" — y volvió a mirarlo con inocencia.

Y vaya que tenía utilidad… la chica sabía emplearse muy bien de esa manera cuando quería. Será un tipo grosero, arrogante, altanero, engreído, insoportablemente ególatra, etc., pero en el fondo es un espécimen de sexo masculino que también tiene hormonas que suben y bajan… principalmente ante la presencia de la hermosa muchacha. Como que se le agolpó la sangre a los pómulos ante esa linda carita, así que la soltó y se apartó para disimular su bochorno.

Nunca dudes de mi linaje — le espetó bruscamente para no descararse —, la próxima vez te mato.

Bueno "_Príncipe_" — ella se animó a acercársele nuevamente cuando notó que el mal genio se le había pasado, y le habló con tono de respeto —, alguien de ilustre cuna como tú debe verse… diferente al resto de los mortales.

Para subirle y bajarle el ego… sólo Bulma Briefs lo hace muy bien. Vegeta pareció meditarlo. No le parecía mala idea después de todo dejar a los patéticos terrestres viéndose inferiores a su lado.

Mmm… sí, tal vez tienes razón — dijo por fin, después volteo a verla ya sin rastros de bochorno —. Mi magnánimo aspecto debe lucirse por sobre todos.

Lo que digas "_Majestad_" — afirmó con un gesto de cabeza y le dedicó una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia, dejándole el traje en la cama —. Dispón de tu baño real… también me pondré más bella para la ocasión.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en tanto el guerrero la miró sin mucho disimulo, pensando en que tipo de ropita se pondría esta vez para lucir su escultural anatomía.

Kame Sen'nin había dado en el clavo, pues también el soberbio alienígena alucinaba con la peli azul, aunque eso es algo que no admitiría jamás frente a toda esa bola de revoltosos, un Príncipe como él no debe enredarse con una vulgar terrestre como ella… aunque sea una diosa; sólo un guerrero inferior como Kakarotto tuvo esa desfachatez. Pero tenía una duda, relacionada con el joven del futuro… el mozalbete ese tiene que ser forzosamente hijo de un Saiyajin puro, y los únicos puros en el Universo eran él y Kakarotto, no creía que el ingenuo de cabellera punk le pusiera el cuerno a su vieja con otra tipa… el bobo no es de esos. Entonces… ¿cómo nació ese puberto?; de alguna u otra manera tendría que averiguarlo.

Antes de la cena tendría lugar la entrevista. Eran las 7:30 P.M. y se encontraban dispuestos para entrar al lugar reservado en el hotel para el desarrollo de dicho evento. Todos lucían elegantes… en lo que cabe de un anime como este (_Akira Toriyama tiene gustos raros de moda, jijiji_). Yamcha traía un traje en color mostaza, Krilin un traje café oscuro, Ten Shin Han en verde, Chaozu uno similar en verde más claro, y hasta combinó su gorrito. Oolong decidió ponerse camisa de manga larga de cuadros y pantalones de mezclilla con tirantes, luciendo como vaquerito o rancherito; el traje de Kame Sen'nin también era café como el de Krilin, entre cuadriculado en blanco y portando una corbata en amarillo chillón. Gokú y Gohan también vestían de café… café más claro que el del guerrero pelón; se notaban un tanto incómodos pero resignados para no hacer enojar a la mujer que se desvivía por ellos, la cual lucía un bonito kimono amarillo como los que usualmente se pone, claro que no tan abierto de las piernas porque no traía pantalones abajo, bastante adornado con chaquiras y cuentas. Se soltó la negra cabellera, peinándose únicamente con media cola. Hasta Rōshi abrió un poco la boca porque la morena se veía realmente muy linda. Lo que pasa es que Milk le ha perdido un poco el gusto a arreglarse… como a Gokú le da igual, así no se peine él la quiere como es. Nadie como Milk para atenderlo, nadie como Milk para soportarlo y nadie como Milk para reprocharle y ponerlo en su lugar cuando ella consideraba fuera necesario. La pelinegra se veía muy contenta al lado de su marido.

Milk… hace mucho que no te pones tan guapa — se le acerco Rōshi con malas intenciones —. Pero mira nada más que lindos están — y le apretó un poco los senos.

Lo malo de tener un hombre inocentón por marido es que… nunca esperes que te defienda de algo así, lo bueno es que ella no lo necesita.

¡Más respeto maestro! — lo golpeó duramente en la cabeza con un sartén salido quien sabe donde.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el maestro? — preguntó Gokú sobresaltándose por el sartenazo, viendo a su maestro en el suelo.

Nada cariño — contestó Milk —. Vamos — y botó el sartén a lo lejos para no dejar evidencias.

Gohan hizo expresión de asco… las manías del viejo son de lo peor. En ese momento llegaron los últimos. Mirai Trunks arribó junto a su bella mamá y a su altanero papá, seguidos de Pikoro, el cual iba vestido con sus ropajes habituales. Toda la bola de babosos volvió a abrir la bocota. El joven lucía un traje gris claro y se recogió el cabello en una cola no muy alta. Se sentía un tanto abochornado porque Bulma le tomara el brazo de forma cariñosa. El gorila altanero de Vegeta lucía un traje azul marino de muy buen corte, una buena y fina camisa blanca, y una corbata azul con finas rayas blancas haciendo juego con el traje. Hasta parecía haberse peinado un poco para darle mejor acomodo a su parada cabellera. Si no fuera por su expresión podría decirse que se veía atractivo. Iba al lado de la joven, como cuidando sus pasos. Y la peli azul vestía de rojo, un bonito y ajustado vestido rojo, largo pero abierto por un lado hasta medio muslo; coqueto escote y espalda descubierta. Se recogió el cabello y se dejó algunos mechones sueltos, para lucir la espalda.

¡Hola amigos! — saludó muy sonriente, como ignorando lo que ocasionó su ropa —. ¡Qué bueno que ya estamos todos!

¡Bulma, luces tan sexy…! — esta vez Yamcha no pudo detener al cretino de Rōshi, que se abalanzó sobre la chica para poder saludarla como "es debido".

Para buena suerte de la joven científica y mala suerte del pervertido maestro… fue bruscamente paralizado por la corbata.

Viejo estúpido — Vegeta casi lo ahorca —, a ti no te afectan los golpes.

Me… ahogo — murmuró el pobre anciano, levemente amoratado.

La culpa es tuya mujer — le espetó luego de arrojar al anciano a un lado —, por ponerte tan poca tela encima.

Todos habían parpadeado ante la reacción del Príncipe… ¿serían celitos, o sólo porque Kame Sen'nin no era de su agrado?

Eee… — Bulma estaba un tanto anonadada ante el reproche de Vegeta — Perdón, pero no voy a vestirme como monja sólo para que el maestro no se pase.

¿Monja? — ahora el Príncipe fue el que parpadeó —. ¿Qué es eso?, ¿alguna criatura de aspecto extraño y repulsivo?

¡No! — la joven levantó un poco la voz —. Una monja es… ¿por qué tengo que decirte esto? — le preguntó un poco molesta.

Yo que se… cerrarte la boca es tan difícil — contestó groseramente su interlocutor.

Los demás siguieron la conversación mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, esperando que en cualquier momento explotaran.

¿Te parece que hablo demasiado? — ella lo miró con gesto de enfado.

¡Qué va! — dijo él con ironía —. Sólo dormida es que no molestas.

Eee… — intervino el joven del futuro tratando de apaciguar a sus progenitores —, señorita Bulma… recuerde a sus admiradores.

¡Es cierto! — reaccionó la joven científica —. Vamos amigos, la entrevistadora nos espera.

Y, tomando a Mirai Trunks del brazo, se encaminó con él hacia el salón interior, ignorando al altanero Saiyajin, quien se quedó con la boca un tanto abierta porque la chica lo dejó "plantado". Los demás la siguieron, en tanto Oolong y Krilin ayudaron a Kame Sen'nin a levantarse.

Por cierto Vegeta — dijo Gokú al avanzar —, el traje te queda muy bien… Bulma te consiente mucho — y entró junto con su esposa y su hijo.

El Príncipe recuperó el ceño fruncido y entró también seguido de Pikoro, quien sonreía disimuladamente mirándolo de reojo.

No te sentó bien que te dejara con la palabra en la boca — dijo gravemente, tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

¡Mph! — rezongó el aludido adivinando hacia donde iba —. Me tiene sin cuidado… entre menos la escuche mejor.

En el lugar se encontraba una larga mesa para ellos y otras dos para los nuevos villanos, los cuales se encontraban acomodados en sus lugares. El doctor Maki fue a saludar a Bulma muy sonriente y con malas intenciones, pero desistió al ver la cara de Mirai Trunks, el gesto heredado de su papá es intimidante, y al sentir la mirada de Vegeta también sobre su persona. Ahora sí recordó quien era ese sujeto tan creído… el futuro padre del muchacho, el Saiyajin llegado del espacio exterior y que había ocasionado varios destrozos antes de irse. En el momento comprendió el porque de su reacción en cuanto le dedicó a la joven científica algunos piropos. El que se pasó de amable fue Gokú… le estrechó la mano a todos los presentes como si fueran amigos de años, incluidos los tres camarógrafos que se encontraba ahí para trabajar, algunos otros empleados del hotel y de la televisora, y la rubia artificial de la reportera.

¡Mucho gusto, soy Gokú! — dijo amablemente sacudiendo a todos con su efusividad —. ¡Es un placer conocerlos! Por cierto… ¿van a grabarnos con eso? — señaló una cámara con curiosidad.

Eee… — tartamudeó la mujer tratando de arreglarse el cabello —, sí.

¿En serio? — la miró con ese gesto habitual que tiene cuando no pelea o algo lo sorprende —. ¿Entonces saldremos en televisión?

Por… supuesto — afirmó la rubia con la cabeza.

Oye Milk — el de peinado punk se dirigió a su esposa —, ¿crees que tu papá nos vea? ¿Y los padres de Bulma? ¿Y el maestro Karin con Yajirobe? ¿Y el Kaio – sama? ¿Y…?

Seguro — le interrumpió la morena dirigiendo una breve mirada al techo —. Ven aquí para empezar — le señaló su lugar, el sitio privilegiado en la mesa, junto a ella y su hijo.

¿Nos darán algo de comer? — volvió a mirar a la reportera después de acomodarse.

Gokú… — le reprochó su amada — después de la entrevista cenarás.

Cenaría — interrumpió Vegeta al acomodarse en el asiento a la derecha del protagonista principal —. Kakarotto, recuerda que yo gané la apuesta.

Pero Vegeta… — el aludido puso gesto de tristeza — mi cena…

¡Kakarotto, compórtate como buen soldado! — le gritó tratando de verse más alto en tanto el de peinado punk se agachaba un poco ante la potencia de la voz —. ¡Aprende a perder!

Ejem… — Bulma ya se encontraba también a su lado, al lado del Príncipe, y le tocó cuidadosamente un hombro —. Disculpa Vegeta… ¿dijiste algo de perder?

El arrogante Saiyajin volteó a verla sin cambiar su pose intimidante, con la vena palpitando en su sien.

Mujer… — le soltó groseramente, pero bajando tantito la voz —, este asunto es entre Kakarotto y yo.

No puedes pedirle a Gokú que aprenda a perder… — siguió ella como si no lo hubiera escuchado —, dado que tú no sabes hacerlo.

¡¿Quién pidió tu opinión! — ahora le levantó la voz a la chica, fulminándola con sus negras pupilas endurecidas —. ¡Ninguna boba terrestre puede cuestionarme!

"Ya van a empezar" pensaron sus compañeros de forma resignada, en tanto les brotaba su gota anime en la frente, incluso a los androides y al grupo de Babidi.

¡Claro que puedo, cavernícola espacial! — Bulma no se deja intimidar fácilmente por el groserote de Vegeta —. ¡No eres el mas indicado para hacer comparaciones de ese tipo!

¡Mujer insolente! — le espetó furioso —. ¡No puedes hablar de lo que no conoces, ni siquiera sabes pelear!

¿Y crees que esa es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas? — imitó su gesto ceñudo, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Eee… — habló la reportera — en un minuto vamos al aire.

Eso hizo que la peli azul bajara la guardia y abandonara el pleito… buscando algo en su pequeña bolsa.

¡Mi maquillaje! — sacó una pequeña caja en donde guardaba sus cosméticos y, tomando asiento, se retocó el color de sus mejillas y de sus labios.

Todos parpadearon por enésima ocasión y Vegeta volvió a quedarse boquiabierto con un tic en la ceja… por enésima ocasión.

Listo — Bulma se miró en su pequeño espejo para comprobar que estuviera perfecta —, ya podemos empezar — y dibujo una bella sonrisa mirando a su hijo —. ¿Te parece que luzco hermosa?

El pobre muchacho hubiera querido que la Tierra se lo tragara… a su joven mamá le gustaba jugar con fuego y provocar a su papá de todas las formas posibles. Se guardó un suspiro, deseando que las cosas tomaran un mejor rumbo. Se sonrojó levemente al ver al autor de sus días dejarse caer pesadamente en su asiento, mirándolo con mucha molestia en sus negras pupilas.

Luce muy bien señorita Bulma — le contestó en voz muy baja.

¡Eres un amor! — ella le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

A los compañeros se les escapó una nubecita colectiva de alivio. Al momento, transcurrido el minuto, se escuchó una estridente música de fondo y una voz en "_off_". Después las cámaras los enfocaron y la reportera empezó a hablar:

Muy buenas noches a todos los televidentes e internautas que siguen esta transmisión en vivo — saludó la mujer con una voz chillona y empalagosa que hizo erizar el cabello de algunos cuantos —. Soy Rita Skiter, enviada especial de la _BBC_ de Londres, en convenio con _ZTV_ de Japón y sus productoras asociadas, para la realización de esta entrevista a los queridos y admirados personajes de un gran anime… ¡"_Dragon Ball_"! — subió un poco más el volumen de su voz, aparentaba encontrarse en éxtasis.

Los personajes, incluidos los nuevos villanos, entrecerraron los ojos ante el cambio de tono… parecía un concierto de murciélagos. Vegeta pensó que, al lado de esa infame gritona, la voz de Bulma es música para sus oídos, así le grite muy alto.

Nuestro héroe principal… ¡Gokú! — continuó Rita Skiter señalando al aludido, el cual saludó tímidamente a la cámara —. Su pequeño hijo, no por ello menos fuerte… ¡Gohan! — el chiquillo trató de ocultarse tras su padre, bastante avergonzado —. Y su adorable y a la vez desquiciada esposa… ¡Milk! — la señaló con una sonrisita burlona.

¿Cómo me dijo? — le cuestionó la aludida, mirándola muy ofendida.

No te enojes querida — dijo la reportera tratando de sonar amable —, con un marido tan especial como el tuyo cualquiera perdería la razón… o, ¿acaso su comportamiento es el de un esposo normal? — preguntó sonriendo abiertamente, enseñando sus dientes un tanto chuecos tras sus labios pintados de forma exagerada.

Eee… — Milk se cohibió un poco en tanto que Gokú se rascó la nuca sin entender de lo que hablaba esa señora tan rara —, bueno… pues…

Divinamente — la periodista volvió a sonreír —. Ellos son los miembros de la distinguida y loca familia protagonista. Y ahora… — la cámara enfocó el rostro del Príncipe —, el último sobreviviente de la "casa real" de su planeta natal, Vegetasei… muy próximo a adquirir la nacionalidad terrestre… ¡Vegeta!

El Saiyajin frunció más el ceño y desvió la vista de la cámara… la cual de todos modos enfocó a una muy sonriente Bulma.

Y con ustedes la extravagante y arriesgada chica, responsable del inicio de todo este argüende en su búsqueda de las "_Esferas del Dragón_" o "_Dragon Balls_"… ¡Bulma Briefs!

Gracias — contestó la peli azul lanzando un besito a la cámara —, son todos muy amables.

Y este apuesto joven… — la cámara enfocó a Mirai Trunks en tanto Rita Skiter le señaló coquetamente — es una incógnita, pero tendrá mucho que ver en la continuación del anime… sonríe a la cámara guapo — y le dedicó una caída de pestañas.

El joven Saiyajin se apenó como niño y sonrió levemente saludando.

Divinamente — dijo Skiter una vez más en cuanto la cámara la enfocó de vuelta —. Claro, no olvidamos a varios más de estos personajes, los que complementan una trama llena de emociones como lo es "_Dragon Ball_" — la cámara hizo una toma abierta a los demás —. Nos referimos a los de relleno: Krilin, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Chaozu, Ten Shin Han, Kame Sen'nin, Pikoro… — mencionó sin cambiar la sonrisa boba y falsa de su rostro —, sin los cuales no habría tanta agitación y momentos chuscos.

Los aludidos abrieron y cerraron un poco la boca. ¿Sólo personajes de "_relleno_"? Esto era el colmo.

Perdone linda señora… — Rōshi trató de ser amable — ¿cómo dijo?

Soy señorita aunque lo dude — respondió sin cambiar su gesto —. Por lo demás… eso dicen mis líneas.

Oiga señorita — se quejó Krilin —, me parece un poco…

Oh, mi querido peloncito — lo miró simulando compadecerse de él —, se que es duro pero… la verdad es que ustedes ya no tienen tanta relevancia como en la primera parte de la serie… — y volvió a pelar descaradamente la mazorca —. Bueno, tal vez tú sí... y el guapo "_hombre verde_" de Pikoro — y le dedicó al namek una mirada aparentemente seductora en su opinión, el aludido no hizo más que reservarse un gruñido de disgusto ante semejante desfachatez —. No se esponjen y sean felices… de todos modos Gokú es el que siempre termina de arreglar los males del mundo.

Mejor decidieron dejar su queja de lado al ver que no conseguirían nada coherente de semejante tipa. Tal vez la producción les haría caso si la mandaban por escrito. La reportera se rió un poco al notar la resignación del grupo, de forma chocante y estridente.

Divinamente — dijo una vez más en cuanto recuperó el habla, volviendo a su tono de falsedad —. Sin ustedes sería difícil imaginar "_Dragon Ball_", y los esfuerzos de Gokú tal vez serían en vano… sonrían, así se ven "_más mejor_".

Todos forzaron una sonrisa menos Pikoro, quien no cambió la mueca de desagrado ante las palabras de la estúpida e insulsa reportera. Rita Skiter volvió a mirar hacia la cámara, tratando de lucir encantadora.

Bueno amado público — habló un poco más seria —, y ahora con ustedes… la nueva camada de malhechores.

El grupo de _"Red Ribbon"_ y el grupo de Babidi miraron a la fastidiosa Skiter con ojos de rendija enfadados.

Los primeros en salir serán el Dr. Maki Gero y sus androides de fantasía — continuó hablando, ignorando adrede la reacción de los villanos —. Restos de la desaparecida _"Red Ribbon"_, a los cuales el gran Gokú venció muy fácilmente en la primera parte de la serie… siendo muy joven y sin conocer su verdadero origen.

Al Dr. Maki le dio un tic en la ceja y se levantó cuan largo era, en tanto **17**, **18** y Cell hicieron gestos de enfado… sólo **16** permaneció indiferente.

Oiga vieja ridícula — le espetó enojado el anciano hombre —, mis androides no son de fantasía; son máquinas perfeccionadas y programadas para cumplir con el objetivo de matar a ese sinvergüenza de Gokú…

Como sea — Rita Skiter agitó la mano restándole importancia —, siguen siendo juguetes de lata.

En eso estamos de acuerdo — murmuró Vegeta entre dientes, sonriendo un poco.

Usted es una ignorante — agregó el científico fulminándola con la mirada —, no sabe lo que la tecnología es capaz de hacer.

Por lo menos las cápsulas "_Hoi – Poi"_ de _Capsule_ son todo un éxito… — sonrió la reportera —, sus "robotitos"… ni siquiera serán juguetes de colección.

Es usted una… — el doctor hasta se quedó sin voz para rebatir ese argumento. Cell le palmeó un hombro para reconfortarlo.

Divinamente — la mujer peló más la mazorca… como le encantaba molestar al prójimo —. Y por este lado… otros seres del espacio exterior que quieren hacer lo que todos los aliens — dijo seriamente en tono macabro —: tratar de conquistar el mundo — para agregar con su mismo tono chocante señalando a los aludidos —. El mago Babidi y compañía.

En cuanto la cámara los enfocó Majin Boo sonrió como niño bobo y saludó efusivamente, casi se lleva a Babidi de corbata con su movimiento.

Compórtate Majin Boo — dijo el diminuto ser acomodándose la capa mientras Dabura le sacudía la ropa con una pequeña escobilla.

¿Se encuentra bien Gran Babidi? — preguntó solícito el de traje azul sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

No fue nada Dabura — le contestó después de arreglarse los pocos pelos que tiene en la cabeza.

Bien — dijo Skiter volviendo a sonreír a la cámara que la enfocaba —, vamos a comerciales y continuaremos la entrevista.

La voz en "_off"_ mandó al corte para dar un respiro en el ambiente.

_Nota: Esta entrevista será más difícil para la integridad de Rita Skiter… pero morirá en el intento de conseguir lo que los fans quieren… jajaja ya la agarramos contra ella. Pregunta del millón de zenis: ¿Por qué será que todos los aliens quieren conquistar al mundo, llámese Tierra? Se que la Tierra es especial pero es un tanto repetitivo… Sonrían._


	12. Segundo día, nuevas complicaciones

Capítulo 6.- Segundo día… nuevas peripecias (parte tres: la entrevista).

_Previamente…_

_Bien — dijo Skiter volviendo a sonreír a la cámara que la enfocaba —, vamos a comerciales y continuaremos la entrevista._

_La voz en "off" mandó al corte para dar un respiro en el ambiente._

Rita Skiter se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo entre Gokú y Vegeta al regresar de los comerciales. El ingenuo Saiyajin parpadeó un poco ante la sonrisa coqueta de la extraña señora. El arrogante Saiyajin decidió juntarse disimuladamente con la chica de pelo azul… preferible su cercanía a la de cualquier otra tipa. La voz en "_off"_ señaló la entrada y la cámara los enfocó.

Gracias nuevamente a todos los fans por continuar con nosotros — saludó Skiter una vez más, con ese tono dulzón y empalagoso que la caracteriza —. Empezaremos la entrevista con nuestro protagonista… Son Gokú. Dinos Gokú, ¿qué piensas de tus próximos enemigos?

Perdone señora… — contestó mirándola con extrañeza — ¿no tendrán algo de comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre — dijo con tono de vergüenza en tanto le gruñía el estómago para confirmar el hecho.

Todos sus compañeros anime, excepto Vegeta, se azotaron contra el piso al estilo clásico. Al Príncipe le palpitó la vena en la sien… y su "_víscera real_" también lo delató.

Parece que tienes tanta hambre como yo — le sonrió Gokú y se dirigió nuevamente a Skiter —. ¿Podrían conseguirnos algo de comer?

Los demás recuperaron la compostura y Milk le habló fuerte.

Gokú… — sus ojos oscuros arrojaban chispas —, espérate hasta que cenemos.

Pero Milk… mi pancita me retumba y la de Vegeta también — contestó con su tono de no romper ni un plato en tanto sobaba el lugar señalado.

Kakarotto… no seas igualado — espetó el aludido tratando de encubrir el crujir de sus intestinos —. No me compares contigo.

Por favor… — intervino Bulma queriendo acabar con eso de una buena vez —, que les traigan de comer… — y también señaló a Gohan y a Mirai Trunks — a los cuatro — los chicos hicieron gesto de inocencia y hasta desviaron la vista para disimular —, o no saldremos de aquí.

Gracias Bulma — le sonrió el de peinado punk —, tú sí eres buena amiga.

Ella le dedicó a su camarada una cara de pocos amigos, similar a la de cierto simio mal encarado.

Señorita Skiter… — y se dirigió a la reportera tratando de disimular su enojo —, ¿ya podemos continuar?

Eee… sí, claro — contestó la aludida un tanto anonadada, para retomar su gesto de falsedad —. ¿En qué íbamos? — miró a Gokú una vez más —. ¡Ah, sí! Divinamente — le sonrió con descaro —. ¿Qué piensas de los nuevos enemigos?

Pues… me parece que si darán un poco de batalla — los miró rascándose la cabeza —, pero eso lo hará más divertido e interesante — agregó visiblemente emocionado.

¿Consideras que podrían ser tan peligrosos como les indicó el muchacho aquí presente? — la entrevistadora le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Mirai Trunks, guiñándole un ojito de forma coqueta.

El joven Saiyajin se puso un tanto azul… una mujer como esa sí que es asquerosa.

Mmm… tal vez si lo sean — opinó con sinceridad el entrevistado —, pero no se ven invencibles… hasta Gohan podrá con ellos después de un buen entrenamiento.

Los aludidos abrieron y cerraron un poco la boca, visiblemente molestos. Su hijo enrojeció de pena y su esposa tomó la palabra, notándose su enfado.

¡Gokú! — le reprochó ella —. ¡Gohan no va a pelear con nadie, aun es un niño inocente!

Milk… — él la miró bastante serio, casi nunca muestra ese lado que denota su ascendencia Saiyajin —, Gohan es lo suficientemente hábil y fuerte para pelear contra cualquiera.

Pero… Gokú… — la morena se cohibió ante la seriedad inusual de su marido.

Confía en mí — agregó y le volvió a sonreír —. Además a Gohan le gusta, ¿verdad hijo?

El pequeño sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin querer ver a su progenitora a los ojos.

Divinamente — intervino Skiter disfrutando de lo lindo —. O sea que, si fuera necesario, le encargarías la pelea a tu hijo.

¿Por qué no? — Gokú se encogió de hombros —. Él debe confiar en sus habilidades para sacar su potencial.

Y… ¿no sería más fácil y sensato encargarle eso a alguien más maduro como… Vegeta? — soltó la rubia reportera para tratar de desquiciar a uno —. Él es un guerrero mejor entrenado para las batallas, ¿o no? — volvió la vista hacia el de cabellos en punta, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ganas de matarla, sentado en su pose habitual, bastante cerca de Bulma —. ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo? — le interpeló muy coqueta.

Yo no lo veo así — el ingenuo Saiyajin no lo dejó contestar —. Vegeta es muy fuerte pero no ha llegado a un buen nivel a pesar de entrenar duro y constante, por ello tiene que ser Gohan… ya casi lo supera.

El tic en la ceja y las palpitantes venas en la frente no se hicieron esperar.

Kakarotto… ¿estás insinuando que soy más débil que el mocoso de tu hijo? — le soltó sin ocultar su molestia.

Pues… sí — contestó el aludido con una sonrisita significativa de "_sentirlo mucho_".

El Príncipe se enderezó bruscamente, claramente ofendido por esas palabras.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así? — alzó la voz —. ¡Esto no te lo perdonare, morirás en este instante!

Y, sin importarle que la reportera se encontrara en medio, levantó una mano para lanzar uno de sus famosos ataques de energía pero… no pasó nada. Todos se habían agachado bajo la mesa, visiblemente asustados… hasta los malos no querían ver volar la cabeza del infortunado y tonto Saiyajin. Únicamente Bulma y Gokú conservaron la calma, aunque este último cerró los ojos ante la desaforada exclamación de su interlocutor. Vegeta parpadeó asombrado.

¿Qué… pasó? — se preguntó mirando la palma de su mano extendida.

Eee… — la peli azul se levantó también para tomarlo suavemente de los hombros, como queriendo confortarlo —. Lo siento Vegeta, pero no puedes usar tus poderes ahora.

¿De qué… estás hablando? — él la miró notablemente consternado y molesto.

Estamos fuera de nuestra realidad — ella le contestó sonriéndole tímidamente a manera de disculpa por lo sucedido —. Ninguno de sus poderes funcionará bien mientras estemos aquí.

La vena palpitó una vez más en la frente "_amplio – pluralista_" del arrogante Saiyajin.

¡Estúpida mujer! — le gritó sin pizca de delicadeza, a pesar de que estaban muy juntos —. ¡Si me hubieras dicho eso no vendría a este maldito lugar! — parecía que estaba dispuesto a tragársela de un solo bocado.

¡De eso nada! — la joven se acomodó el cabello y le respondió igual de molesta —. ¡No iba a perder mis vacaciones por ti… mono mentecato!

¡¿A quién mierda le importan tus vacaciones? — continuó el alienígena sin bajar la voz —. ¡Me engañaste con lo de MI cámara!

¡Claro que no! — alegó ofendida por esas palabras —. ¡Pero si quieres regresar a _Capsule_ regresa… y muérete! — y se sentó respirando agitada —. Al cabo que no eres más útil que Gohan… — terminó ironizando y fulminándolo con sus pupilas azules, las cuales parecían temblar como si fueran a brotar lágrimas… ¿de coraje o de dolor? —, así que no se perdería nada.

Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto tratando de buscar la mejor manera de responderle… al final se sentó también, dejándose caer pesadamente en su asiento.

No voy a volver así porque tú lo quieras… no te voy a dar el gusto mujer idiota — dijo groseramente ya sin gritar, aunque la miró mal encarado. Luego se dirigió a Gokú en un tono más duro —. En cuanto a ti Kakarotto… ya te tragarás tus palabras. Tú y tu escuincle se enfrentaran a mí en cuanto terminemos con esas latas oxidadas llamadas androides.

Nuevamente los aludidos androides dirigieron la vista hacia el altanero guerrero, mirándolo con ojos de rendija. El ingenuo Saiyajin únicamente afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y gesto serio… también deseaba volver a pelear en contra del Príncipe, por algo le había pedido a Krilin que no lo matara en esa ocasión en que llegó a la Tierra y casi estuvo a punto de asesinarlos a todos. Fue un golpe de suerte que a Gohan volviera a salirle la cola para transformarse en Ozharu en el momento preciso. Vegeta era un rival más que digno de hacer frente otra vez.

Divinamente — interrumpió Skiter una vez más, parecía disfrutar de eso —. ¿Podemos continuar? — volvió a mirar al de peinado punk.

Me parece que sí — él volvió a sonreír.

Esperen un momento — intervino Milk usando un tono bastante airado, y le lanzó a su marido una mirada de molestia —. Gohan no tiene porque combatir con nadie, si el salvaje de Vegeta quiere matarlo… — casi se estremece de horror ante sus propias palabras — que te mate a ti por bocón — puntualizó enfadada.

Oye Milk — Krilin habló mientras todos los amigos del hombre más fuerte del Universo tenían gotita anime en sus cabecitas —, ¿te gustaría que Gokú muriera?

Mejor él que Gohan… — contestó cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto —, mi niño tiene que ser un niño normal.

El jovencito miró a su madre con la boca abierta en tanto que Gokú se rascó un poco la frente… nunca terminaría de comprender a su esposa.

Divinamente — intervino Skiter por enésima ocasión —. ¿O sea qué no te importa que tu marido pierda la vida… una vez más?

Yo no dije eso… — la morena se sonrojó levemente.

Mamá… — le reprochó su hijo —, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

Gohan, cariño… — ella lo miró preocupada; su niño suele ser muy dócil, pero cuando algo lo molestaba…

No me digas nada — dijo el niño mirándola como si estuviera loca —. Entiende de una buena vez… voy a pelear con papá para defender la Tierra todas las veces que sea necesario, y no permitiré que Vegeta ni nadie lo mate otra vez.

Pero Gohan… — tartamudeó visiblemente consternada.

Y además… noticia de última hora mamá, aunque no te guste — continuó el chiquillo y aspiró una buena bocanada —. Soy un Saiyajin y eso no va a cambiar… ¡nunca! — terminó levantando un poco la voz.

La pobre Milk se desvaneció en su silla por las severas palabras de su hijo, afortunadamente su marido la sostuvo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Oye Gohan — le dijo seriamente Gokú mirándolo un poco enojado… no era usual que reprendiera a su hijo —, deberás pedirle una disculpa a tu mamá… fuiste muy duro con ella.

Lo siento papá — se apenó el muchachito agachando la cabeza.

Divinamente — interrumpió la periodista con esa voz tan falsa y chocante que tiene —, pero el pequeño Gohan ha dicho la verdad… ustedes no son personas normales.

Pues… — el de peinado punk rascó su frente sin soltar a su esposa, recuperando la expresión de ingenuidad —, tal vez tengan razón.

Todos los compañeros sonrieron tontamente. Únicamente Pikoro mantuvo el gesto impávido y Vegeta no cambió la mirada ceñuda ni los brazos cruzados.

Muy bien — la Skiter le sonrió con coquetería y volvió al vista hacia el más altanero de los guerreros —. Divinamente… Príncipe Vegeta, ¿usted que piensa de los androides?

¡Mph! — gruñó antes de dignarse a contestar —. ¿Qué más quieres saber vieja cacatúa?, desde el principio ya dijiste lo que pienso de esos cachivaches.

¡Oh, tienes razón! — ella le pestañó tratando de aparentar verse ingenua —. ¡Pensamos igual! Creo que podríamos entendernos muy bien… seríamos una pareja perfecta — y le sonrió abiertamente con la dentadura de fuera.

Vegeta la miró como si estuviera más tocada de lo que aparentaba, y se arrimó otro poco más a Bulma para aumentar la distancia entre él y la fastidiosa reportera. La peli azul interrumpió un tanto irritada.

Ejem… — carraspeó la joven científica aparentando no ver a nadie en particular, con los brazos cruzados en una pose similar al del altanero Saiyajin —, señorita Skiter… ¿puede continuar con lo verdaderamente importante?

Divinamente — Rita sonrió más abiertamente… su instinto femenino detectó un leve tono molesto en la de cabellera azul —. Entonces preguntaré lo importante que los fans quieren saber de este aguerrido y apuesto Saiyajin. Dime Vegeta… ¿te atrae Bulma Briefs?

Antes de formulada la pregunta llegó el servicio de bocadillos que habían solicitado al inicio del show, y los cuatro Saiyajins no perdieron el tiempo, tomando lo primero que les llamó la atención… el Príncipe se atragantó un poco por el cuestionamiento.

¿¡Qué! — tosió y la bella mujer a su lado golpeó delicadamente su espalda para ayudarle a pasar el "_trago amargo_"… se veía bastante enrojecida de la pena ante el comentario — ¿Qué tiene que ver semejante idiotez? — él casi lagrimea tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Bulma desvió la vista muy avergonzada, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara y rogándole a Kami que la hiciera invisible. Yamcha parpadeó momentáneamente y le dio un tic en la ceja, aunque no era tan notorio como el del gorila espacial.

Divinamente — la Skiter peló la mazorca más abiertamente, una de sus especialidades es sacar las respuestas que le gusta oír… o tal vez inventar lo que la gente quiere —. Los fans desean saber que te hizo quedarte en la Tierra, bien a bien… porque ya no la vas a destruir por la señorita Briefs, ¿verdad?

¿Quién dice que he cambiado de idea por esta mujer tan fastidiosa? — la señaló un tanto airado.

Y en ese momento… una chispa eléctrica le paró más la cabellera. Todos parpadearon asombrados con una gotita anime en lo alto de sus cabecitas, hasta los malos, aunque Gokú no dejó de comer y había colocado a Milk delicadamente recostada en sus piernas para tener las manos libres. Vegeta se miró la muñeca, al inicio del show les habían colocado unos brazaletes con sus nombres.

¿Qué hace esta mierda? — le espetó a Skiter… si su mirada fuera un puñal, ya la habría destazado.

Es un detector de mentiras — contestó la rubia en tono de diversión —. Eso significa que estás mintiendo… ¡eres un pillín! — lo señaló con un dedo acusador y rió un poco bajo.

¿Quién se imaginaba ver al Príncipe de los Saiyajins enrojecido y metido en un problema? No quería ni pensar lo que significaba un detector de mentiras.

Eee… — Bulma al rescate… ella no podía permitir que ese "_monito tan lindo_" pasara por un trauma —. Oiga señorita Skiter, pensé que las preguntas serían sobre los enemigos — dijo esta vez en tono amable, trataba de quedar bien con la periodista para que dejara en paz a su luchador favorito.

Nuestro querido Gokú ya dijo lo que queríamos saber… — señaló la aludida mirándola fijamente, hasta pareció olvidar al abochornado guerrero —, al final todos los fans están al tanto de quien se encarga de todo a su manera. Pero esto también es importante para sus seguidores, por lo que tienes que decirme con sinceridad… ¿estas interesada en este guapo Saiyajin? — y sonrió mostrándole sus feos dientes.

"¿Por qué abrí la boca?" se reprendió la joven científica en sus adentros enrojeciendo al instante. "Y ahora… ¿quién podrá ayudarme?" pensó desesperada. Por fortuna Yamcha fue al rescate de su novia.

Oiga señora… señorita — corrigió bastante airado el beisbolista —, Bulma no está loca para fijarse en semejante mico.

La vena en la frente de Vegeta palpitó… por enésima vez, y se le bajó el bochorno.

Gusano… ¿a quién le llamaste mico? — le espetó con enojo.

A ti… ¿quién más es mono aquí? — le respondió igual de molesto.

Eee… — Puar trató de llamar la atención de su amigo — Yamcha, Gokú también es un Saiyajin.

El asunto no es con Gokú — le contestó el luchador sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en el altivo guerrero espacial.

"¡Ay no, ay no!" la pobre peli azul se debatía entre apoyar a su novio para evitarle una pelea con el Príncipe o… dejar que se golpearan para distraer la atención de todos y tal vez poder escapar de la reportera. Mirai Trunks puso gesto de preocupación, aun sin sus poderes su papá podría mandar al de las cicatrices a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en el hospital… es de puños duros.

Divinamente — intervino Skiter una vez más… nada le gustaba más que crear un poco de discordia entre la gente —. Joven Yamcha, ¿estás celoso porque tal vez Vegeta te quite a tu novia?

Los dos aludidos hombres voltearon a verla con gestos de incredulidad.

¿Ce… celoso? — dijo el jugador tartamudeando un poco, disimulando una risita nerviosa —. No… creo que éste… pueda quitarme a Bulma.

Ahora el que recibió la descarga fue otro. Yamcha hizo gesto de dolor y a Vegeta se le dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

Pobre gusano — le dijo sarcásticamente con su arrogancia habitual —, tienes miedo de perder a tu noviecita… ante el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

"A este no se le baja lo altanero con nada" pensó Pikoro con gesto molesto en tanto los demás pusieron ojos de rendija enojados mirando al egocéntrico guerrero. Hasta Milk, que ya había reaccionado, no perdió detalle de todo, acomodándose en su silla y masticando un pedazo de volován que le había quitado a su amado esposo.

Te crees mucho con eso de "_Príncipe_"… — el beisbolista se sobó la muñeca y lo fulminó con la mirada —, pero no eres más que un pobre simio sin planeta para gobernar.

¿Quieres probar que no miento y soy mejor que tú? — Vegeta casi se le va encima pero Bulma, haciendo gala de valor y coraje, se levantó a tiempo para aquietarlo, interponiéndose en su camino.

Basta por favor — dijo la joven poniendo las manos en el pecho del alienígena para después mirar a su novio con cara de seriedad —, esto no debe ser motivo para discutir… la lucha contra los androides es lo principal ahora — posteriormente se dirigió a Skiter sin apartarse del Saiyajin —. Oiga señorita… ¿de verdad esto es importante? Vegeta y Yamcha son grandes peleadores, ¿con qué motivo les pregunta eso?

Divinamente — contestó la interpelada disfrutando de lo lindo por la situación —. Verás querida, no es por minimizarlos pero, después de que Vegeta se unió al "_Club de amigos de Gokú_", los fans quieren saber detalles de su vida íntima en la Tierra… el manga no lo dice.

La ceja del altanero Saiyajin volvió a mostrar su tic y, apartando a la peli azul con algo de brusquedad, pero tratando de no lastimarla en serio, encaró otra vez a la reportera.

No soy amigo de Kakarotto, ni de esta bola de imbéciles — quiso recalcar pero recibió un choque eléctrico otra vez.

¡Eres un mentirosito! — Skiter habló con voz melosa e infantil —. Pero eso ya lo sabemos aunque lo niegues, sólo queremos confirmar la naciente relación entre ustedes… y el triángulo amoroso — y los miró con picardía, primero a Bulma y a Vegeta y después a Yamcha —. A los fans les fascina el romance aunque "_Dragon Ball_" no se caracterice por ser muy romántico. Ahora que si no te gusta Bulma Briefs… — le coqueteó con las pestañas al Príncipe — que ella se quede con Yamcha y tú te vienes conmigo, verás que nos divertiremos mucho.

Ahora la científica habló sin pensarlo dos veces.

¡Óigame no! — le gritó a la rubia y arrimó al Saiyajin como si fuera un muñequito de trapo, dejándolo anonadado a él y a todos —. ¡Estás completamente chiflada si crees que te dejaré…! — y se silenció súbitamente al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo, sonrojándose levemente por enésima ocasión —. Perdón, lo que quiero decir es que…

¡Ajá! — Rita la señaló y le sonrió descaradamente —. ¡Estás celosa! Deseas mucho a Vegeta, ¿verdad?

Ahora, tanto su novio como el aludido la quedaron viendo con gestos de incredulidad. La pobre Bulma no sabía donde esconderse, implorándole a Kami que borrara a esa mujer tan impertinente del mapa. Se dejó caer en su asiento tapándose la cara.

¡Por todos los demonios del infierno… incluidos Freeza y todo su séquito! — contestó airada —, ¿es acaso relevante para la nueva batalla quién me guste más?

Claro que sí querida — Rita no se da por vencida tan fácilmente —, los fans quieren saberlo.

Muy bien — suspiró la joven y destapó su rostro con gesto de resignación —, en vista de que no puedo escapar a mi destino… lo diré todo.

Divinamente — sonrió Skiter —. Entonces… ¿quién te gusta más?

Pues… — tartamudeó la peli azul visiblemente nerviosa, mirando alternativamente a ambos hombres —, me gusta más… ¡él!

Se abalanzó sobre su joven hijo haciendo que todos se azotarán estilo anime… incluso Rita Skiter. Sólo Gokú y Pikoro se mantuvieron en sus posiciones. A los dos pobres despreciados… les brotó una gota anime en lo alto de sus cabecitas. Y Mirai Trunks se puso como tomate, siendo ahora él quien le rogaba a Kami por regresar a su tiempo y esperar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Skiter se levantó rápidamente y parpadeó un tanto sorprendida.

Eee… — tartamudeó para recuperar la compostura en lo que la peli azul abrazaba cariñosamente a su querido muchacho del futuro — Divinamente… en verdad me parece que… tienes razón — volvió a sonreír —. Este joven es muy guapo, a cualquiera le gustaría más que un par de peleoneros perdedores.

Los aludidos se encontraban rodeados por un aura de tristeza… parecían a punto de llorar y abrazarse para desahogarse y contarse sus penas, hasta que oyeron las últimas palabras de Rita y la miraron de fea manera… está vez estuvieron de acuerdo en asesinarla.

Señorita Bulma… — el de cabellera lila estaba completamente avergonzado atrapado entre los brazos de su madre — gracias… me da tanta pena.

¿Por qué? — dijo ella sin soltarlo —. Siempre te he dicho que eres un encanto, ¿no te parece Milk? — le preguntó a su amiga.

Pues… — la aludida también enrojeció, pero por otro motivo — Bulma por favor… si es guapo pero es mucho menor que tú… hasta podría ser tu hijo en el futuro del cual viene.

¡Qué cosas dices Milk! — rió un poco la joven científica —. No lo quiero para otra cosa… se que aun es un inocente y yo no voy a ser la que lo eche a perder — y le dedicó un guiño coqueto a su futuro descendiente.

Pikoro se puso un tanto a la defensiva… ahora hasta la mujer de Gokú pensaba… sólo faltaba que Vegeta besara a Bulma declarándole su amor y se casaran en Montecarlo, nombrando a su peor enemigo, o sea Kakarotto, como el padrino de dicho enlace, para que el mundo estuviera de cabeza.

Señora — dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Skiter y distraerla de las últimas palabras —, ¿no tiene otras preguntas que hacer? — la miró tan duramente como acostumbra.

Claro, claro — respondió Skiter —. Vamos a comerciales y regresamos.

_Nota de la autora: Me encanta meterlos en situaciones comprometedoras… el recurso desesperado de Bulma para no delatarse ante nadie… jajaja pobre Trunks, tener que ser el salvavidas de su mamá sin proponérselo… y pobres de Yamcha y Vegeta… me pase con ellos, especialmente con el Saiyajin, pero es tan duro que para meterlo en la comedia hay que hacer las bromas a sus costilla. Diviértanse que esto va para largo. Sayo y no me odien._


	13. Siguen las complicaciones

Capítulo 7.- Siguen las complicaciones (continuación de la entrevista… el día aun no termina).

Previamente en el capítulo anterior…

_Claro, claro — respondió Skiter —. Vamos a comerciales y regresamos._

Regresando del corte, la cámara enfocó nuevamente a Skiter en tanto que la voz en "_off_" dio la entrada. Rita sonrió tan falsamente como es su costumbre, según ella viéndose encantadora como un hada… cuando en realidad es más bruja que nada.

Ahora amado público… veamos que opinan los enemiguitos — dijo al hablar —. Dígame Dr. Maki Gero, científico loco con mala reputación…

Oiga señora, no me insulte — contestó el hombre visiblemente airado.

Perdone, eso opina la mayoría de los fans — le sonrió descaradamente.

Bueno, no se puede complacer a todos — se encogió resignadamente de hombros —. En fin, ¿qué quiere saber?

En primer lugar… ¿por qué piensa matar a Gokú? Él es tan amigable… — miró al aludido haciéndole ojitos, en tanto el ingenuo Saiyajin rascó su nuca un tanto apenado.

Será lo que usted y todos digan pero eso lo hace un verdadero fastidio — señaló el doctor —. Además de que es un descarado sinvergüenza… ¿cómo pudo destruir a la "_Red Ribbon"?.._. — puso gesto inocente e hizo tono de ofendido en gravedad —, si no le hacíamos daño a nadie… sólo pensamos en el bien de la humanidad.

Los personajes anime parpadearon un tanto dudosos, especialmente los que no conocían muy bien la historia de ese tiempo.

Eee… — Gokú tartamudeó — eso no es verdad, usted sabe bien que…

¡Ya no hables más, tonto! — le espetó el anciano doctor —. ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Por eso voy a matarte con mis androides.

Divinamente — intervino Skiter —. Dr. Maki Gero, no queremos relatos de la prehistoria que ya conocemos — señaló —. Sólo díganos por qué especialmente a Gokú…

Es que los demás son unos debiluchos… — agregó el científico — El verdadero problema es él… y el joven del futuro que los alertó de todo, alterando la realidad — miró a Mirai Trunks con desprecio.

Los otros guerreros "Z" parpadearon y miraron al doctor con ojos de rendija enojados. Vegeta se puso de pie nuevamente, bastante molesto.

Viejo pusilánime — le espetó —, en ese tiempo atrás no tuviste el gusto de conocerme… así que no me minimices, porque soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, muy superior a Kakarotto y la bola de payasos que le hacen mancuerna.

"Vegeta el humilde" pensaron todos los demás, viendo de fea manera al arrogante guerrero, el cual volvió a su posición como si no se hubiera movido, fulminando al doctor con sus negras pupilas.

En eso tienes razón… — respondió pausadamente Maki Gero — pero todos nos enteramos de la llegada de los Saiyajins a la Tierra… fuiste famoso por algunos días. Por ello me tome la molestia de enviar un espía a investigar detalles sobre ustedes… y conseguí lo que necesitaba.

Nuevamente los guerreros "Z" parpadearon sorprendidos, no habían visto nada raro en el lugar de la batalla contra Nappa y Vegeta, exceptuándolos a ellos y a los _Saibaimans_.

Y eso… ¿cómo fue? — preguntó Krilin extrañado.

Prefiero guardar mis secretos… si no es molestia — respondió cortantemente el científico y miró a Skiter —. Sólo puedo decirle que eliminaremos a Gokú por ser un estorbo en otros planes que tengo… lo que tenga que saberse más adelante se sabrá… como el origen de ese muchacho — volvió a señalar a Mirai Trunks.

Todos fijaron la vista en el del futuro, que miraba a Maki Gero con el ceño fruncido de pocos amigos y sus azules pupilas parecían tan frías como las negras de su padre.

Tiene razón Dr. Maki — dijo gravemente el aludido —, lo que tenga que saberse se sabrá a su tiempo.

Divinamente — interrumpió Skiter por enésima ocasión —. Muy bien… a ver chicos — se dirigió a los androides —, ¿qué pueden decir de los enemigos?... una sola palabra para describirlos.

**16** no dijo nada y fijó la dura vista en Rita, la cual prefirió pasarlo por alto y ver a los otros tres.

Basura — dijo **17**, y sonrió un poco.

Patéticos — agregó **18** muy seria.

Insectos débiles — opinó Cell ocultando una sonrisa.

Ahora los "Z" tenían un tic en la ceja. Incluso Krilin, que había mirado disimuladamente a **18** durante todo el rato que llevaban ahí, la vio con molestia en ese momento.

Una palabra Cell — dijo la reportera sonriente —, fueron dos… se que tienes una voz tan varonil, digna de comunicador de radio, T.V., doblador de caricaturas o anunciador de publicidad, pero no te pases — y soltó una risa demente.

A todos los personajes, incluidos los nuevos villanos interespaciales, les brotó una gota anime colectiva ante semejante desfachatez de la loca reportera. Cell sólo la miró fijamente hasta que Rita decidió callarse y enrojeció un poco ante esa mirada tan significativa.

Te hice un favor — le contestó restándole importancia, sin cambiar la mirada seria —, amplié tu panorama.

Eee… por supuesto… — tartamudeó brevemente para recuperarse —. Entonces… ¿ustedes piensan que son unos patéticos insectos débiles que valen basura? — completó con su empalagosa y chocante voz.

Los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza y los "Z" se pusieron rojos de coraje… hasta Pikoro cambió de color.

Ya les dije que no sean tan confiados — opinó Gokú con el rostro alegre que lo caracteriza, como si el comentario no le hubiera afectado —. En lo que falta para ese gran día nosotros podemos mejorar… hemos y seguiremos entrenando para la ocasión.

Sus esfuerzos serán en vano — dijo Cell, y esta vez pareció relajar el rostro en una mueca burlona —. Así como la ven, tenemos una gran cantidad de información relacionada con ustedes… es más, estos pobres alienígenas no tendrán que enfrentarlos porque ustedes ya no existirán — señaló a Babidi y su grupo.

Se les recompensará como es debido si me evitan ese problema — dijo Babidi con su voz de pito —. Pero que te quede claro granuja, que no somos cualquier criatura… somos los mejores, así que esperamos tu cooperación cuando lleguemos aquí nuevamente para recuperar el trabajo secreto de mi padre, abandonado en este pobre y miserable planeta.

Divinamente… — quiso interrumpir Rita.

Ya veremos si estoy de humor — contestó Cell ignorando a la rubia, mirando al pequeño extraterrestre con esa misma expresión burlona de exceso de confianza —, o… si me conviene que hagas lo que quieres hacer.

No necesitaré pedirte permiso — le contestó Babidi un poco molesto —, recuperare mi herencia así…

Oigan, ya están cantando victoria antes de pelear — intervino Gokú una vez más, sobreponiéndose sobre sus futuros contrincantes, levantándose para tratar de apaciguarlos —. Vamos en orden… Dr. Maki, siento decirle una vez más que sus androides pueden perder — le dijo al científico con esa seriedad tan poco usual en él —, estamos preparados para todo. Y, en cuanto a ustedes Babidi… — miró al pequeño alienígena — veremos que ocurre, pero no te garantizo una victoria fácil.

Los dos enemiguitos abrieron más los ojotes ante semejante desfachatez de parte del ingenuo Saiyajin.

Así se habla Gokú — dijo Krilin mirando a su amigo —, no se saldrán fácilmente con la suya.

Ese es Gokú — opinó Yamcha levantando el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, en señal de aprobación —, no muestra miedo a nadie.

Todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de mí — dijo Rōshi con tono de orgullo.

Menos sus mañas — agregó Oolong por lo bajo, mirando al maestro con ojos de rendija.

Bueno… — se apenó un poco el anciano — en esos temas es muy lento.

Él nos inspira a todos — habló Ten Shin Han al tiempo que Chaozu afirmaba con la cabeza —, a seguir adelante contra la adversidad.

Amén — cerró Puar con broche de oro.

Ilusos… — opinó Vegeta mirándolos feo a todos — es cierto que esas basuras nos darán guerra, pero tendremos que ganar porque eso es lo que hace un guerrero… ganar o morir con honor es lo único que importa.

Todos los "Z" le lanzaron una mirada seria… por primera vez parecían de acuerdo con algo. Gokú negó levemente con la cabeza.

Tienes razón en parte Vegeta — lo interpeló con tranquilidad —, pero hay mejores motivos para poner todo tu esfuerzo en una batalla…

¡Mph! — le rezongó —. Y según tú… ¿qué puede ser más importante que ganar o morir con orgullo y por honor?

Pues… el tener a algo o alguien que te espera y confía en ti — contestó meditándolo levemente —. Me imagino que te falta cambiar un poco la mentalidad… ser tan rudo no te ha dado buenos resultados.

Kakarotto… — respiró hondo — ¿¡Acaso insinúas que… — le palpitó la sien en la frente por… una vez más en el día — soy débil por querer ser mas fuerte!

El de peinado punk volvió a agacharse un poco ante la furia del de parada cabellera, que había vuelto a levantarse sobre la punta de sus pies para lucir más intimidante, agitando el de por si alborotado cabello de su interlocutor con su grito. Nadie le perdía el hilo a la conversación de los Saiyajins.

No te enfades Vegeta — le contestó sonriendo tontamente y hablando en tono de disculpa —, sólo digo que puede ser un factor… a mí me ha funcionado, pues logré superar tu nivel en muy poco tiempo porque no estoy obsesionado contigo.

¡Kakarotto, eres un…! — se quedó un tanto mudo del coraje.

¿Cómo era posible que un soldado tan inferior, el del nivel de pelea más bajo que haya nacido en Vegetasei, motivo por el cual fuera desterrado al insignificante planeta Tierra, le hubiera superado a él, Príncipe de los Saiyajins, quien desde su nacimiento tuvo un nivel de pelea superior al de los soldados de élite, e incluso mayor que el del mismísimo rey, su padre? Kakarotto lo humilló, lo humilló desde el principio y lo seguía humillando… y a pesar de todo estaba ahí con ese imbécil y su grupo de… por enfrentar a unos advenedizos androides. Sólo para poder después, ya sin preocupaciones, acabar con esa afrenta… a la cual únicamente Vegeta le tomaba seriedad; Gokú se sentía y se veía tan confiado, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si fueran amigos de confianza. ¿Verdaderamente el poder y la fuerza venían de eso, de luchar por alguien más… no por honor o por orgullo? Los demás "Z" lo vieron debatirse un poco en sus pensamientos, como guardándose las ganas de apretarle el cuello y ahorcarlo.

Bulma le habló al Príncipe queriendo tranquilizarlo… no le gustaba verlo decaer, se sentía mal por él, lo estimaba aun con ese carácter tan poco amable; ella era testigo de lo mucho que ha entrenado, de lo mucho que se ha esforzado y desgastado, de lo mucho que se ha arriesgado para elevar más su ya poderoso nivel de batalla… pero era cierto que, a pesar de todo eso, no ha alcanzado el nivel de SS, y eso parecía haberse vuelto al sicosis de su vida… igualar a Gokú para poder vencerlo y acabar con su existencia.

Oye Vegeta — le dijo tomándole suavemente un brazo y lanzándole una mirada tierna y comprensiva —, ¿por qué no entrenas con Gokú en estas vacaciones? Tal vez pueda explicarte bien su secreto de SS.

Él volteó a verla, pensando en el fondo de su ser que esa hermosa mujer estaba completamente desequilibrada… brindarle su ayuda a sabiendas de que su objetivo es eliminar a Kakarotto, uno de sus grandes amigos; y ahora le sugiere entrenar con ese para que mejore en todos los aspectos, puedan acabar rápidamente con los estorbos y cumpla con su obstinación: eliminar al cretino que se atrevió a hacerle pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida. También pensó que… a lo mejor es la burda estrategia para tenderle una trampa, para que Kakarotto conociera sus debilidades y así pudiera escapar de su venganza o, tal vez, osar matarlo como no lo hizo antes… "Imposible que el idiota piense negativamente". Aun así no pudo dejar de apreciar la preocupación de la chica y sentirse atrapado en el mar de sus pupilas… por un breve instante antes de retornar a su carácter hosco para no delatar que estuvo a punto de ceder ante ella… nadie tenía que saber lo que le provocaba Bulma Briefs.

¡Ni en sueños haré semejante cosa! — apartó su brazo de las manos femeninas, aunque con un tono más tranquilo, para dirigirse una vez más a Gokú —. Ya veremos Kakarotto si mi entrenamiento no da resultado… apúntalo en tu lista y después no me preguntes las razones para matarte — lo fulminó con sus endurecidas y negras pupilas, sentándose otra vez y cruzándose de brazos.

Divinamente — ahora sí pudo interrumpir Skiter —. Sin querer nos hemos enterados de muchos detalles, esperemos que después compartan otros secretos. Pero ahora… debo entrevistar a este trío de extraños, adorables y despistados aliens — miró a Babidi con su fea sonrisa a todo lo que da —. Hemos decidido preguntarles por qué vendrán a acabar la Tierra… de hecho todos los seres interespaciales quieren hacer lo mismo, para muestra tenemos a Vegeta, y a los fans les importa saber cual es el interés que le encuentran a un acto tan cruel... los terrestres no les hacemos daño — puso ojitos tiernos sin dejar de sonreír.

El altanero guerrero espacial le dirigió una breve mirada ofendida en tanto los demás sonrieron nuevamente como tontos resignados. Los del grupo de Babidi, o sea el pequeño alíen y Dabura, parpadearon un tanto confundidos… Majin Boo sólo sonreía como bobo, aunque parecía también muy tranquilo y seguro.

Perdona ingenua terrícola — contestó al fin el de traje azul —, tenemos poderosas razones para venir a este infortunado planeta, en ese tiempo…

Silencio Dabura — lo calló Babidi —, todo se sabrá a su tiempo, como bien dijo ese doctor — señaló a Maki Gero —. Lo que si quiero decirles es que pienso que estos granujas… — señaló al conjunto principal — no serán rivales para Majin Boo.

Creo que te estás precipitando Babidi — dijo Gokú en tanto sus compañeros miraron feo al alíen —. Majin Boo puede ser vencido también.

Mide tus palabras, granuja insolente — el pequeño extraterrestre trató de levantar la voz —. No hay ni un solo guerrero capaz de enfrentar a Majin Boo y salir vivo… por algo mi padre, el Gran mago Bibidi, fue su creador.

¿Bibidi? — el ingenuo Saiyajin rascó su cabeza —. ¡Qué nombre tan chistoso! — casi se carcajea.

¿Te burlas de mi padre y de mí? — parecía que el alienígena haría explosión de lo rojo que se puso.

Calma Gran Babidi — le dijo Dabura palmeándole suavemente un hombro —, ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Gran Babidi… — intervino Majin Boo sin borrar la sonrisa — tengo hambre y quiero comer ya — al parecer, si no le cumplían el capricho, sería capaz de… —. Quiero helado de fresa.

Tranquilo Majin Boo… — le dijo Babidi — toma tu paleta de bombón — sacó de entre sus ropas una enorme paleta de malvavisco cubierta con chocolate.

¡Quiero helado, quiero helado, quiero helado, quiero helado! — Majin Boo se tiró al suelo y se revolcó sacudiendo todo el lugar con sus berrinches… parecía la fuerza de un terremoto escala 8 de Shafir – Simpson.

¿Podrían… traerle lo… que ordenó? — pidió Bulma separándose de Mirai Trunks y dirigiéndose a un camarero que estaba ahí, con mucho trabajo ante los temblores provocados por la masa rosada — o va… a tirar… todo.

En seguida… señorita — dijo amablemente y se fue tambaleándose.

La pobre científica trató de volver a su lugar, queriendo sentarse, pero cayó sobre Vegeta, con silla incluida, por todo el movimiento del piso. Varios más habían caído también, inclusive Rita Skiter rebotaba en el suelo, con riesgo de ser aplastada por la gigantesca mole rosada.

¡Quiero helado, quiero helado, quiero helado, quiero helado! — seguía berreando Majin Boo.

¿Alguien puede… decirle que… — Bulma elevó la voz desde su posición, tratando de enderezarse un poco para no estar sobre el Príncipe — ya le… traerán su helado? — y se fue de bruces otra vez… sobre Vegeta, el cual no hallaba la forma de quitársela de encima.

¡Quiero helado, quiero helado, quiero helado, quiero helado! — Majin Boo sacaba vapor por todos los orificios de su cuerpo.

¡Oye — le gritó Gokú sosteniéndose con trabajo —, si no te calmas no podrás comer helado!

Eso lo hizo serenarse y mirar al de peinado punk, con un gesto de duda en su rostro redondo.

¿Me traerán helado de fresa? — pregunto con sonrisa boba y su voz infantil.

Si… — contestó su interlocutor igual de sonriente — ahora se buen chico y espera quietecito en tu lugar.

Helado… — Majin Boo se sentó obediente, como si se encontrara en éxtasis.

Todos parpadearon levantándose trabajosamente. Bulma, completamente enrojecida, no esperó a que Mirai Trunks le ayudara a enderezarse.

Perdón Vegeta — susurró tímidamente sin mirarlo —, no era mi intención.

¡Mph! — gruñó como respuesta, pero no agregó nada más.

El tazón con cinco litros de helado de fresa llegó justo a tiempo… y alguien más también en lo que unos meseros y asistentes acomodaban lo que se había desacomodado.

¡Descuiden ciudadanos! — un hombre con pantaloncillos blancos, bata café, botas de boxeador y peinado afro entró al salón haciendo una pirueta ridícula en el aire —. ¡Mr. Satán llegó para salvarlos!

Lanzó golpes y patadas voladoras a diestra y siniestra, al final se paró con las piernas un tanto abiertas haciendo una señal con los dedos de su mano derecha… la "V" de la victoria.

¿Dónde están los villanos? — preguntó con arrogancia —. ¡Me tuvieron tanto miedo que huyeron despavoridos! ¡Claro, si por algo soy el campeón de las artes marciales! — y empezó a carcajearse como demente.

Los guerreros "Z" y los demás personajes parpadearon asombraos y a todos les brotó una gota anime colectiva. Sólo Majin Boo conservó la expresión de placer saboreando su helado, sin prestar mucha atención al hombre en medio del salón.

¿Quién es ese payaso ridículo? — preguntó **18** a **17** en un susurro.

Un idiota que no vale un centavo — le contestó igual de bajo.

Cell sonrió disimuladamente en lo que el Dr. Maki recuperó la compostura. **16** también recuperó la expresión de indiferencia. Babidi y Dabura volvieron a sus gestos habituales, aunque no pudieron evitar sonreírse también ante esa exhibición de "_Como pasar por el hazmerreír del momento en un solo paso_".

Oye Vegeta… — preguntó Gokú en un murmulló bajo — ¿qué no ese señor es amigo de Bulma?

A mi me vale un carajo ese tipejo — espetó en el mismo tono, recuperando también el ceño fruncido y el mal humor —, es tan estúpido como muchos aquí.

Disculpe señor — lo interpeló Rita un tanto contrariada —, estamos en una entrevista exclusiva… no puede estar aquí.

Oiga linda señora — la miró tratando de ser caballeroso —, ¿usted no sabe quién soy yo? — preguntó fingiendo asombro —. Tiene el honor…

Soy señorita — interrumpió la reportera con gravedad —. Y no, no se quien es y no me importa.

Oh, seguramente es usted extranjera — continuo aquel muy quitado de la pena —, por eso no me conoce… la comprendo perfectamente y la perdono por ese detalle.

Bueno si, soy londinense — agregó Skiter como dándose importancia —. Pero no necesito que me perdone nada.

Satán miró a todos, esperando que alguien lo reconociera y le pidiera un autógrafo, y se fijo en… Bulma. Así que, olvidándose de la rubia artificial, fue hacia donde estaba la peli azul.

¡Mi encantadora señorita! — la saludó al acercarse —. ¡Luce tan radiante esta noche!

Eee… — la chica enrojeció por enésima ocasión, sintiendo la mirada fúrica del arrogante guerrero espacial y la de incredulidad de su novio — gracias… pero si no es molestia le pido que se retire… tenemos un evento que cumplir.

Hermosa damisela — el de peinado afro se acercó haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, casi quiere tomarle una mano —, si tiene algún problema la salvaré de cualquier monstruo que la moleste.

"Pobre ingenuo," Pikoro suspiró un poco "acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte". Si no fuera por la llegada de una pequeñita… Vegeta hubiera descargado toda la furia almacenada sobre ese hombre tan torpe.

¡Papá! — Videl entró corriendo, se veía enojada y triste —. ¡Prometiste llevarme al cine! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

Videl… hijita… — Satán volteó a verla — lo había olvidado.

Claro… como te estorbo… — a la niña le salieron unas cuantas lagrimitas y se le quebró la voz —. Así, conmigo, no puedes conquistar mujeres.

Bulma y Milk, así como Rita Skiter, lanzaron una exclamación de "¡Aaahhh!" al verla llorar; Gohan se sintió un tanto conmovido por la pequeña.

Oiga señor — la joven científica regañó al hombre —, no sea desconsiderado y váyase con su hija… cumpla sus promesas como buen padre para que ella siempre este orgullosa de usted — y lo miró con reproche.

Eee… — tartamudeó el interpelado — si, claro. Vamos Videl, ya no llores — la cargó delicadamente en brazos —. Te llevo al cine y después cenaremos pizza.

Bueno papi — secó su llanto y salieron de ahí.

La niña le dijo adiós a Gohan agitando tímidamente una mano apoyando una mejilla en el hombro de su papá, y el chiquillo le correspondió algo sonrojado. Afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

Eee… — tartamudeó Skiter en lo que se acomodaba en su asiento — ¿en que íbamos? ¡Ah sí, ya me acordé! — se dirigió a Babidi una vez más, retornando a su sonrisa falsa —. Entonces… ¿tu padre y tú eran magos? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Yo soy mago — contestó ofendido el interpelado —, de los mejores en el Universo.

Y… ¿en qué escuela estudiaste? — volvió a cuestionar de la misma forma —. ¿Dónde está tu varita? — le mostró un instrumento largo que traía en su bolsa —. Yo tengo la mía, soy una bruja bien instruida… todo mago que se respete tiene una.

"Si parece bruja," pensaron varios disimulando risitas "por eso es tan fea".

¿Varita? — se extrañó Babidi, parpadeando exageradamente —. No necesito un palito para mi magia.

No es un palito, es una varita mágica con un tratamiento especial — indicó Rita muy orgullosa —. Yo estudié en Hogwarts, tengo mi título que lo acredita… ¿dónde está el tuyo? No puedes alardear de eso si no estás certificado.

Babidi volvió a enmudecer y a parpadear más fuertemente, como si le hubiera entrado una basurita.

Mira vieja bruja — le espetó Dabura en defensa de su señor —, el Gran Babidi no necesita eso, él es un mago poderoso y reconocido en el Universo… hasta el Supremo Kaio lo sabe. En cambio a usted… nadie fuera de este maldito planeta la conoce.

Ahora fue Skiter la que se quedó muda, y ya pensaba reclamar cuando…

Se acabó el tiempo Rita — le indicaron por su audífono —, despide en dos minutos.

Eee… bien — respondió por lo bajo. Volvió a sonreír mostrando sus feos dientes —. Y así, amigos televidentes e internautas, se han enterado de más detalles en boca de los protagonistas de… ¡"_Dragon Ball_"! — subió el tono de su voz haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos momentáneamente ensordecidos —. No se pierdan la continuación de este impactante anime. Ahora dejemos que nuestros personajes consentidos disfruten la cena de gala en su honor.

Despidió a todos, mencionándolos uno a uno mientras la cámara los enfocaba en un acercamiento. En cuanto indicaron que ya estaban "f_uera del aire_"… los cuatro Saiyajins tomaron velocidad y le pasaron encima a la reportera para dirigirse al comedor.

¡La cena! — dijo Gokú muy contento al salir del estudio.

¡Espera Kakarotto — le reclamó Vegeta siguiéndolo muy de cerca —, esa cena es mía!

¡Papá — Gohan trató de alcanzarlos —, yo también quiero comer!

¡Señor Vegeta! — Mirai Trunks hizo lo mismo.

La pobre Skiter trataba de enderezarse cuando…

¡Hay que detenerlos o se pelearan! — Milk pasó sobre la odiosa mujer, pisándola como si fuera un pedazo de alfombra.

¡Tienes razón! — dijo Bulma y la imitó —. ¡Oigan monos, vuelvan aquí!

Los demás la miraron y se sonrieron como bobos pasando a su lado… sin pisarla pero sin levantarla. El Dr. Maki y sus androides la ignoraron. Babidi, Dabura y Majin Boo… aprovecharon y también le pasaron por encima.

_Nota: final de la entrevista y principio de otras peripecias en la cena… la noche es joven. Diviértanse, sayo y arigato por leer. ¡Ternurita Gohan y Videl! Apenas se conocerán pero se llevarán muy bien… preámbulo antes de lo que realmente ocurrirá entre ellos, que no es parte de esta comedia porque aun son pequeños._

_P.D. Rita Skiter murió aplastada por Majin Boo, guardemos un minuto de silencio…. lamentablemente no es cierto jajaja, pues sigue de fastidiosa en el mundo de Harry Potter, las veces que quieran._


	14. Siguen las complicaciones 2

Capítulo 7.- Siguen las complicaciones (parte dos: la cena).

Previamente…

_¡La cena! — dijo Gokú muy contento._

_¡Espera Kakarotto! — le reclamó Vegeta — ¡Esa cena es mía!_

_¡Papá! — Gohan trató de alcanzarlo — ¡Yo también quiero comer!_

_¡Señor Vegeta! — Mirai Trunks hizo lo mismo._

Vegeta y Gokú llegaron al mismo tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre una gran fuente con bocadillos. Sus hijos trataron de detenerlos al darles alcance.

¡Kakarotto! — gruñó Vegeta tirando de la fuente hacia él —. ¡Es MI cena, tú perdiste la apuesta!

Pero Vegeta… — el aludido tiró hacia sí — tengo hambre, no quiero quedarme sin cenar.

Papá… — dijo Gohan tratando sin éxito de tomar la fuente para apartarlos — Vegeta tiene razón… perdiste en buena lid.

Señor Vegeta… señor Gokú… — Mirai Trunks también tomó la fuente, aunque sin saber hacia donde jalar — lamentablemente es verdad… usted aceptó la apuesta.

Oigan chicos — contestó Gokú sin dejar de tirar para no darle a Vegeta todo —, mi cena…

Las dos mujeres que se desviven por ellos llegaron al momento adecuado, pues algunos meseros los quedaron viendo con la boca abierta de sorpresa y susto.

¡Gokú! — le reprochó Milk, jalándole un poco la oreja —. ¡Compórtate por favor, se buen ejemplo para tu hijo!

Vegeta… — Bulma le reprendió también al mismo tiempo, mirándolo con enfado — demuestra tu "_educación real_" y tu "_nobleza"_.

Milk… me duele… — dijo Gokú a su vez, agachándose un poco a la altura de su esposa por el tirón.

No tienes porque hablarme así mujer — Vegeta rezongó mirando a Bulma igual que ella lo veía —, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no tiene porque darle cuentas a una terrestre inferior como tú.

Vamos a arreglar esto como lo harían las personas normales — dijo la peli azul en respuesta, y dirigió la vista a su amiga —. ¿Estás de acuerdo Milk?

Por supuesto — contestó la aludida soltando delicadamente a su esposo.

Las dos se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron muy serias, tan serias que hasta el mal encarado Príncipe parecía un chico sonriente a su lado. Eso puso nerviosos a los dos tragones mayores… Gokú rascó su nuca aparentando calma y sonriendo tontamente, Gohan se escondió detrás de su padre, un tanto asustado por la expresión macabra de su progenitora; Mirai Trunks parpadeó asombrado y Vegeta trató de no intimidarse sin mucho éxito, pues retrocedió un paso ante la ira escondida de la joven científica. Los demás entraron al área y les brotó una gota anime colectiva ante semejante escena.

Bien Gokú — habló Bulma sin cambiar la expresión —, aceptaste la apuesta con Vegeta y perdiste, por lo tanto…

Pero Bulma, no quiero quedarme sin cena — protestó un poco mirando a su amiga con un deje de seriedad —. No puedo dormir bien sin tener algo en el estómago.

Admítelo Kakarotto — le interpeló el Príncipe un poco alto, sin poder ocultar su desagrado —, me gané la cena, TU cena ahora es MI cena, de buena y justa manera.

Denme un minuto — dijo la de cabellera azul una vez más, después de poner brevemente los ojos en blanco.

Sin previo aviso jaló a su amigo de años un poco aparte, dejando a los demás parpadeando de la duda. "¡Saiyajins irracionales tenían que ser ambos!" pensó la chica arrastrando al de peinado punk.

¿Qué pretenderá Bulma? — se preguntó Gohan por lo bajo.

Lo ignoro — le contestó Mirai Trunks igual de callado, mirando de reojo a su padre y a la señora Milk, los cuales tenían un tic en la ceja y gesto de "¿_What_?"

Amigos, tomen asiento por favor y disfruten la cena — les indicó la peli azul a sus demás compañeros al pasar a su lado en lo que llevaba con trabajo a Gokú de la manga del saco, con una sonrisa alegre —. Yamcha, estarás a mi lado, junto con Vegeta y el joven del futuro. Regreso en seguida.

Eee… si, claro — contestó el aludido un poco dudoso.

"¿Sentarme con Vegeta? Bulma está loca" pensó el joven luchador con una sonrisita tonta.

Oye Bulma… ¿qué pasa? — habló al fin el ingenuo Saiyajin, pues la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Pon toda tu atención Gokú — dijo ella deteniéndose al fin, mirando de reojo hacia donde se quedaron Milk y Vegeta, considerando que era una distancia adecuada para que no los escucharan —. Se que eres demasiado tragón, y déjame decirte que Vegeta no se queda atrás…

De eso no me cabe duda — le interrumpió —, pero no es justo que…

Guarda silencio — le hizo movimientos con las manos —, y baja la voz. Te explicaré lo que haremos para que no te quedes sin cenar, sin que Vegeta sospeche algo.

¿En serio? — la miró con ojitos esperanzados —. ¿Me lo aseguras?

¡Shh! — lo calló un poco irritada —. Claro. Ahora… — bajó la voz y le habló cerca del oído parándose de puntitas sobre sus tacones — dale tu cena sin rezongar, mandaré servicio a cuarto más tarde para que complementes tus necesidades básicas alimenticias.

Pero… — el de peinado punk quería quejarse otra vez.

Sin "_peros"_, eso es lo mejor — lo miró enojada separándose de él —. Enséñale a ese "_Príncipe de los Envidiosos_" lo que es aceptar una derrota sin perder la dignidad, que mucha falta le hace… y no seas quejumbroso. No digas nada de esto, ni a Milk. Más tarde le comunicare yo.

Gokú se quedó meditando un poco, como tratando de encontrarle sentido a la explicación de su amiga. A lo lejos Milk cambió el gesto y decidió sentarse en una mesa cercana con su hijo, sabiendo que la joven científica encontraría la solución práctica para evitar que su marido peleara con ese salvaje extraterrestre… ¡sería tan vergonzosa una guerra por comida! En tanto el Príncipe se cruzó de brazos sin quitarles la vista de encima, con Mirai Trunks a su lado. Yamcha se le acercó al joven del futuro.

¿Qué pasó? — preguntó con curiosidad.

La señorita Bulma arreglará… la apuesta de la tarde — le explicó con seriedad, mirándolo con ese gesto fruncido heredado, aunque con una expresión más amable.

Ahh, entiendo — contestó y le lanzó una mirada al Saiyajin de levantada cabellera, el cual no le había prestado atención.

Bueno — contestó al fin el ingenuo Saiyajin a su compañera de aventuras —, pero no vayas a tardarte con el servicio — le dijo sonriente.

Descuida — ella le correspondió el gesto amable —. Ahora a cenar ligero, y no abras la boca más que para comer.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos.

¿Y bien? — dijo Vegeta con su tono hosco habitual.

Ni modo — Gokú se encogió de hombros, con esa mirada y gesto amable y despreocupado que lo caracteriza —, un Saiyajin también debe saber perder de vez en cuando. Buen provecho Vegeta.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde ya se encontraba su familia, dejando al Príncipe un tanto boquiabierto.

¿Qué no es lo que querías? — observó Bulma con un dejo de diversión y su linda sonrisa —, comerás a sus costillas. Yamcha cariño, siéntate junto a mí — miró a su novio con ternura —. Tú también guapo — se dirigió a su joven hijo con amabilidad —. Por favor "_Alteza_" — dijo un tanto melosa —, se enfría la cena.

Así que todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos para disponerse a tomar sus alimentos. Los malos ya se encontraban cenando, después de pasada la primera impresión no se preocuparon más por los "Z". En realidad sólo el Dr. Maki y Majin Boo parecían comer con ganas, aunque Dabura y Babidi mordisqueaban pequeños bocadillos como para no dejar.

Claro que la presencia de Yamcha incomodaba tantito a Vegeta pero, para no demostrar nada, prefirió ignorarlo y comer como su "_nobleza_" le indicaba, sin decir ni media palabra. Mirai Trunks decidió imitar a su progenitor para no intervenir en la empalagosa conversación de su futura madre y el novio actual de ella. Bulma le dedicó atención a Yamcha, como compensando su falta de interés desde que llegaron a Montecarlo. El joven luchador no se encontraba muy a gusto que digamos, y se abstuvo de darle a su novia besos y abrazos efusivos que tenía ganas de darle… se cohibía también ante el altanero Saiyajin, aunado a que la peli azul era tan considerada con el guerrero espacial que limitaba las muestras de cariño para no molestarlo. A pesar de ese detalle tuvieron una plática amena sobre ciertas cosillas de pareja.

Pikoro fue a sentarse con Gokú, sólo para ver más de cerca a Vegeta y sus gestos. Milk le había dado a su marido su porción correspondiente para apaciguarle un poco el hambre.

Me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, esa mujer es bastante inteligente — habló Pikoro después de tomarse un buen vaso con agua en lo que el de peinado alborotado se zampó en un dos por tres la cena de su esposa —. Mira que convencerte de no tragar como cerdo para que le des ese gusto a Vegeta… y encima de todo tener a Yamcha ahí sin que el arrogante diga ni pío…

Es que Bulma es la más lista de todos — dijo Gokú —, así que no ha de faltar mucho para que…

Pero el que no aprende a cerrar la boca eres tú — le interrumpió el namek viéndolo de fea manera.

¿Para qué papá? — intervino Gohan, que no había perdido detalle de la charla. Milk también lo miró con curiosidad.

Para que… — "¡Chispas, otra vez!" pensó algo preocupado— para que… Vegeta llegue al nivel de SS con su ayuda — "¡Qué se lo crean!" sonrió como bobo en lo que rascaba su nuca.

¡Aahh! — dejó escapar el chicuelo, no muy convencido de las palabras de su progenitor. Volvió la vista hacia Pikoro —. Señor Pikoro… ¿es cierto eso?

El verde alienígeno miró a su joven discípulo con esa cara tan seria e intimidante, que el pobre se dio cuenta de que no debía importunar a su maestro sobre temas que no eran de su incumbencia. Aun así el namek le contestó parcamente.

Posiblemente — dijo —, pero sólo son ideas tontas de tu padre a mi parecer, aunque… como es ella no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta. A lo mejor desea estudiarlo detenidamente para un proyecto científico.

Eso — dijo Gokú sin haber entendido ni papa del breve discurso, con un deje de entusiasmo —, eso está haciendo Bulma por Vegeta.

Eee… — tartamudeó el peque, un poco apenado por la ingenuidad del autor de sus días — si tú lo dices papá…

Lo que sea que este planeando Bulma… — opinó Milk mordisqueando una zanahoria — ese Vegeta nunca va a poder ganarle a Gokú — miró a su marido complacientemente —. Así le haga una cámara de gravedades inmensas, tú siempre serás mejor que él en todo.

Sí Milk — se apenó un poco agachando la cabeza y sonriendo con vergüenza —, lo que digas.

Pikoro puso los ojos en blanco por un breve instante. Lo que nunca sospecharía la esposa de Gokú es que Vegeta pudiera llegar a ser mejor marido que el suyo, en casi todos los aspectos.

Estaban todos tan entretenidos en su cena y en sus conversaciones que no se percataron de la llegada de una muchacha de cabello azul semejante al de Bulma, aunque de un tono más oscuro. Vestía un sencillo vestido en color mostaza. La chica se dirigió a la mesa en donde la joven científica platicaba con su novio en tanto sus acompañantes Saiyajins se dedicaban a… tragar educadamente.

¡Yamcha, mi amor! — gritó abalanzándose sobre el luchador, abrazándolo y sentándose en sus piernas, distrayendo a todos de lo que hacían, incluidos los meseros que estaban ahí para atenderlos —. ¡Ya llegué!

Ma… ¿Maron? — dijo aquel tratando de soltarse de su apretón —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Maron? — preguntó Bulma sorprendida, levantándose de su asiento, mirando a ambos con sorpresa —. ¿La novia de Krilin?

De Krilin nada, no señor — dijo la chica besando al de las cicatrices en una mejilla, muy cerca de los labios —. Yamcha y yo somos novios hace tiempo. Vine a verte amor — le dijo al joven —, ¿por qué estás con la loca "_abuela_"?

Vegeta y Mirai Trunks habían dejado de comer momentáneamente y miraron un poco a la pobre enferma mental recién llegada. A Bulma le dio un tic en la ceja ante las últimas palabras. Todos los demás sonrieron como bobos, y les brotó una gota anime colectiva, incluidos los malosos, ante la bochornosa escena.

¿Qué no es Maron, la que fue tu novia? — le preguntó Oolong a Krilin por lo bajo.

Fue… la muy traidora — dijo el pelón bastante enojado.

Se lo advertí a Yamcha — suspiró Puar mirando muy triste a su amigo beisbolista —, le dije que le traería problemas.

Mejor me la hubieran dejado a mí — opinó Rōshi sangrándole la nariz, pues esa chica es de proporciones más exageradas que la joven científica —, así se evitaba esas dificultades.

¿Qué hace esa aquí? — dijo Milk bastante escandalizada.

Parece que también es novia de Yamcha — opinó Gokú parpadeando un poco.

¿Quién es papá? — preguntó Gohan extrañado de la actitud tan impropia de la muchacha desconocida.

Una descarada — le contestó su madre, muy enfadada.

Pikoro sonrió levemente. "Vaya, así que el bruto de Yamcha abrió el camino solo. Un estorbo menos…" meditó retornando a la seriedad, "ahora depende de Vegeta".

¿Me llamaste… "_abuela_"? — le espetó Bulma bastante airada a la insulsa jovencita.

Pues es que eso eres — contestó la otra sin pizca de vergüenza y volvió a besar a Yamcha, quien luchaba para quitársela de encima —. Vamos a divertirnos amor, deja a esta "_abuela_" amargada.

Maron… espera… — el de las cicatrices ya no sabía que hacer al darse cuenta de que su "_novia oficial_" estaba como fiera.

Vegeta se sonrió un poco ante la escena y continuo comiendo como si no fuera de su incumbencia. "Gusano miserable," pensó divertido aguantando las ganas de carcajearse enfrente de todos "de está no sale vivo por estúpido". Mirai Trunks parpadeó observando a su futura madre, la cual, si fuera Saiyajin, fácilmente se transformaría en SS.

Yamcha… — dijo tétricamente Bulma — ¡Esta me la pagas! — apartó a la otra como si fuera un guiñapo y encaró a su aun novio —. ¡Me has estado viendo la cara, pero esto no se quedará así!

Bulma… puedo explicártelo todo… — dijo el aludido bastante asustado.

¡No quiero oírte, cretino! — lo abofeteó con tantas ganas que el pobre luchador fue a parar al suelo con el cachete bastante inflamado.

En tanto Maron casi se cae sobre el de cabellos lilas, pues Bulma ni siquiera se fijó para donde la aventó, de lo enojada que estaba. El muchacho se apartó rápidamente de su camino. El agresivo y arrogante Saiyajin ni la peló, mirando con diversión los golpes que la desquiciada y hermosa hembra le metió a la lombriz arrastrada sin dejar de gritarle. La demente jovencita les puso atención a los dos galanes, volviendo a sonreír.

¡Hola guapos! — les dijo en tono un tanto bobo —. ¿Por qué no salimos juntos los tres y nos olvidamos de la "_ancianita_"?

Eee… — tartamudeó Mirai Trunks — disculpe señorita… no la conozco.

Ni que estuviera loco como el gusano ese — espetó Vegeta al tragar el pedazo de carne que masticaba, mirándola momentáneamente con gesto de asco —. Sólo a un tarado idiota se le ocurre enredarse dos veces al mismo tiempo.

¡Van a ver que la pasaremos súper! — no hizo caso a sus razones y se abalanzó sobre ellos con intenciones de abrazarlos —. Soy experta en consentir a los hombres, no podrán quejarse.

En ese instante, en tanto los Saiyajins pusieron cara de susto, y después de que la joven científica le dio a su ex – novio otros tres bofetones más diciéndole "¡Mentiroso, vil, mujeriego!" se percató de lo que pensaba hacer su competencia, y, olvidándose del luchador, atrapó a Maron en el aire.

¡Ah, no! — le dijo tomándola de las greñas —. ¡Quédate con Yamcha si quieres, pero a ellos no los tocas!

¡Suéltame "_abuela_", estás loca! — gritó la muchacha queriendo liberarse.

¡No me llames "_abuela_"! — la científica le dio una sacudida brusca —. ¡Eres una corriente busca hombres!

Se agarraron dándose de golpes ante el asombro de todos, especialmente de sus consentidos, los cuales parpadearon con la boca abierta.

Creo que iré a ayudarle — dijo Milk levantándose.

¿A quién? — preguntó Gokú mirándola sin entender —, ¿a Bulma o a Maron?

Pues a Bulma — dijo la morena un tanto irritada por la falta de sentido común de su esposo.

Me parece que no lo necesita — observó Gohan.

Efectivamente la joven científica le metió a la loca muchacha dos contundentes puñetazos, mandándola a volar hacia el jardín por un ventanal abierto. Inmediatamente volvió a ver a Yamcha, aun echando chispas por sus pupilas azules, que en ese momento parecían huracanes.

Y tú… — se dirigió amenazadoramente tomándolo por la solapa.

Bulma… yo… — tartamudeó.

¡Lárgate de una buena vez con ella! — lo arrojó con fuerza.

El joven apenas si pudo gritar:

¡Jerónimo! — fue lo último que se le escuchó.

La peli azul sacudió sus manos como quitándose la mugre. Había quedado un tanto despeinada y su vestido algo roto, o sea más abierto del muslo y del escote. Retomó a la calma y, mirando a todos sus amigos y a los enemigos, volviendo a sonreír, dijo:

¿Me disculpan un momento? Sigan divirtiéndose — después miró a los hombres de su corazón —. No se vayan a ir, regreso en cinco minutos.

Los aludidos aun no habían cerrado la boca. Padre e hijo casi se abrazaban cuando Maron se lanzó sobre ellos y se quedaron estáticos en esa posición en lo que Bulma se lió a golpes con la otra chica. La vieron alejarse visiblemente sorprendidos por su actuar. Mirai Trunks sabía que su mamá defendía lo que quería… pero a su madre en su tiempo tal vez le faltaron agallas para defender su amor, o le faltó paciencia para soportar a su padre. Vegeta se imaginaba lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer cuando algo la incomodaba de verdad… por algo se le plantaba enfrente sin achicopalarse fácilmente en su presencia, aunque no pensó que llegara a perder el estilo con otra más demente, y por el gusano maloliente o… ¿por su persona? Porque, bien declaró en la maldita entrevista, aunque no de forma directa, que el joven del futuro no le interesaba como para una relación de pareja, simplemente le tenía cariño… ¿Entonces? Decidió no quebrarse la cabeza y, sentándose pesadamente, continúo con su interrumpida cena.

No cabe duda… esa mujer está bastante loca — gruñó por lo bajo mordiendo un buen pedazo de carne.

Si usted lo cree… — su futuro hijo lo imitó al sentarse, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Afuera se escucharon algunos gritos y Puar se elevó para ir a regañar a su amigo.

Ahora sí perdió a Bulma — murmuró el gatito volando hacia el ventanal.

Ten Shin Han, Krilin, Oolong y Kame Sen'nin también continuaron comiendo, visiblemente ruborizados. Chaozu parecía haberse bronceado de lo rojo que estaba. Gokú se encogió de hombros y se resignó a morder la zanahoria que Milk había dejado en la mesa, pues ella fue tras su amiga peli azul con discreción. Gohan le dio a su padre otra porción de su cena, apenado como todos por el incidente. Pikoro sonrió levemente, sin quitarle la vista a Vegeta, como leyendo sus pensamientos y comprendiendo que, en su interior, el ego de por si alzado del Príncipe estaba más arriba de sus negros cabellos en punta. La mujer de ojos y cabello azul mandó a volar al luchador y encima se peleó con otra por defenderlo de su acoso. Si eso no funcionaba para juntarlos de una buena vez sería porque el engreído tal vez deseaba una prueba más… dependía de la joven científica consentirle algo. El namek hizo gesto de asco, imaginando lo que un tipo como Vegeta era capaz de pedir y hacer… ni Gokú en su matrimonio se atrevería a tanto, a pesar de llevarle "_años luz_" de "_experiencia_".

En el baño Bulma se limpió la cara y se retocó el maquillaje, soltó su cabello y lo cepilló para dejarlo bien acomodado y disimular un leve moretón que le hizo Maron. Se arregló el vestido y se puso otro poco de perfume. Milk la alcanzó.

Bulma… — le preguntó al entrar — ¿estás bien?

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — respondió con una sonrisa —. La noche aun no termina.

Bueno, pensé que… — tartamudeó la morena.

¿Qué iba a llorar por Yamcha? — la peli azul se puso momentáneamente seria —. Algo me decía que… si no se dieron las cosas hace años, iba a ser imposible ahora — suspiró un poco para hacerse la fuerte y volvió a sonreír —. Tengo amigos de sobra… no voy a morir por él.

¿De verdad estás tranquila? — su amiga la miró entre suspicaz y dudosa.

Milk… — desvió la vista para salir — vamos, terminemos por hoy; no quiero llorar ahora.

Y… ¿qué harás después?

Más tarde… tal vez sí haga duelo — contestó la joven científica sin verla —. Ya mañana será otro día para continuar con mi vida.

Yamcha tuvo que irse para llevar a Maron al aeropuerto, después de convencerla que la llamaría en cuanto regresara y que le llevaría autógrafos de esos dos hombres tan atractivos que acompañaban a la "_dulce abuela Bulma_". ¡Cómo si Vegeta fuera a consentir tal cosa! Tal vez el joven del futuro accediera… eso si es que la científica no lo mataba antes, de una forma más cruel y dolorosa que ni al Príncipe se le ocurriría en sus más sádicos pensamientos.

Por cierto que el beisbolista estaba pensando sobre la posibilidad que entre su hermosa ex novia y el guerrero alienígena surgiera una relación más allá de simple amistad… las actitudes entre ellos parecían confirmar una atracción disimulada. Ya hablaría con la joven para explicarle las cosas con calma, y así evitar que se arrojara desesperada a los brazos del altanero y engreído Saiyajin. Eso no evitó el regaño de su amigo y compañero de aventuras. Puar estaba tan molesto que le negó a Yamcha su ayuda para convencer a Bulma que sería la última vez que la engañaba, que se casaría con ella y haría todo lo que le pidiera. La aludida y Milk regresaron al comedor. La de negra cabellera fue con su marido y su hijo, y la de cabellos azules ocupó su lugar junto al joven del futuro y el de cabellera parada, los cuales la miraron brevemente. Mirai Trunks se animó a hablar al verla sonreír como si nada. Vegeta continuo comiendo sin decir ni media palabra, apreciando el bonito perfil de la muchacha y disfrutando el aroma de su larga cabellera suelta.

Señorita Bulma… ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó el del futuro con sincera preocupación.

Claro… tal vez un poco… — lo miró con agradecimiento y cariño —. Gracias guapo, no te preocupes… ya pasara.

Ella también se dispuso a terminar su cena sin volver a hablar, como concentrada en sus alimentos, y sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Vegeta, recordando los últimos sucesos y sonrojándose bastante. Se enojó con Yamcha y Maron por atreverse a verle la cara, pero le molestó aun más que esa descarada deseara también algo con el joven del futuro y con el Príncipe orgulloso. Podría disculparla porque, al final, le abrió los ojos en cuanto a que Yamcha había dejado de ser el dulce y tímido muchacho del cual se enamoró, para sacar su lado pervertido y engañarla cada vez que podía con cualquier babosa que se le cruzara enfrente… pero lo que si no le disculparía es la osadía de pretender abusar de un joven tan guapo e inocente, y encima tratar de quitarle al hombre sobre el cual se había hecho algunas locas ilusiones. Sonrió brevemente ante sus pensamientos y se bebió una copa de vino que había pedido para pasar el trago amargo, vaciándola lo más rápido que pudo. Mirai Trunks no podía dejar de verla y hasta dejó su propia cena de lado.

Vegeta se hacía el indiferente, mirándola fugazmente. En el fondo pensaba que, por más fuerte que aparentara ser, la joven científica terminaría llorando como varias veces la había visto en cuanto tenía una discusión seria con el luchador. Por ese motivo no podía dejar de creer que la hermosa mujer era una estúpida por enredarse con un estúpido imbécil, que al parecer buscaba cualquier pretexto tonto para hacerla sentir mal. En esas ocasiones, sin comprender a ciencia cierta porque, deseaba estar junto a ella y consolarla con un abrazo, sintiendo ese hermoso y delicado cuerpo junto al suyo, y matar una y mil veces al cretino gusano por atreverse a lastimarla. La muchacha siempre parecía pendiente de sus necesidades, dispuesta a oírlo cuando él quería hablar… pero él no era recíproco con ella, porque no deseaba involucrarse en sus "sentimentalismos idiotas de terrestres"… le parecían absurdos. Y Bulma no lo importunaba con eso ni lo incomodaba de más, simplemente estaba ahí para escucharlo sin juzgarlo.

La joven encendió un cigarrillo… necesitaba algo para no soltarse a llorar delante de todos. A Vegeta nunca le ha gustado que fume, así que se lo quitó de entre los labios con un poco de delicadeza, haciéndolo polvo con sólo apretarlo.

No empieces con tus vicios mujer — le soltó en tono serio mirándola profundamente, como queriendo leer sus pensamientos y tratar de comprender su dolor —. Por ese no vale la pena que envenenes el aire… mi aire.

Tienes razón — le respondió la peli azul sin ánimo de discutir, y se levantó desviando la vista para ocultar el temblor de sus pupilas —. Con permiso, voy a descansar.

Se levantó y se fue con paso firme, despidiéndose de todos amablemente.

Bulma… — Puar la alcanzó para hablarle de cerca — lo siento, yo… no quise decírtelo por…

¿Lo sabías? — preguntó mirándolo un poco adolorida.

Sí… — el gatito se apenó —. Perdóname.

No te preocupes — la chica le dio un besito en la cabeza —. Eres un buen amigo, guardaste bien el secreto de Yamcha.

Pero te lastimé a ti — dijo muy bajito sin mirarla.

Creo que… de alguna manera tenía que terminar — suspiró y continuó su camino.

¿Va a dejar que se vaya sola? — Mirai Trunks la reprochó un poco a su futuro progenitor, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a la joven hasta que salió del comedor.

¡Mph! — rezongó Vegeta —. Esa tonta mujer no me importa… se lo buscó porque quiso al enredarse con ese imbécil arrastrado.

El joven se levantó y, sin despedirse de nadie, fue rápidamente tras su progenitora. "Por eso mamá en mi tiempo no pudo contigo papá… eres tan duro." se dijo internamente "Espero que mamá en este presente pueda cambiarte un poco… por mi bien… el bien de mi "_futuro_" yo". La alcanzó antes de que subiera al elevador. Se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir al llanto.

¡Señorita Bulma! — llamó su atención —. Que bueno que todavía está aquí. ¿En serio se encuentra bien? — la miró complaciente y cariñoso en lo que abordaron.

Pues… — las lágrimas empezaron a correr — yo… — se abrazó a él —. ¡Soy una tonta! — sollozó agitada —. Perdón, te estoy arruinando el traje — trató de secarlo con un pañuelo.

No se preocupe — le sonrió —, usted necesita desahogarse.

¡Eres un buen muchacho! — volvió a llorar —. ¡Tú mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti!

Llore todo lo que quiera — le dijo un poco serio sin dejar de mirarla —. A mi madre también le gusta llorar conmigo, cuando recuerda a mi padre y la forma en que nos abandonó… para morir.

Yo lloro por un baboso y tu vida ha sido más triste — ella secó las lágrimas otra vez —. ¡Qué desconsiderada soy!

El del futuro le sonrió nuevamente con sinceridad, y la besó en lo alto de la cabeza, teniéndola aun entre sus brazos.

Descuide — le dijo amablemente —. Los hombres somos tan malos que hacemos llorar a las mujeres con nuestras maldades… en serio que no las merecemos. No debería llorar por el señor Yamcha, pero le permitirá liberarse por completo — y le acarició la suave cabellera —. Han sido tantos años juntos, ¿verdad?

Salieron y se dirigían al cuarto de la joven, aunque ella mejor prefirió entrar a la habitación que el muchacho compartía con Vegeta y Pikoro.

Se sentaron en la cama del de cabellera lila y Bulma dejó caer todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, entre grandes y profundos sollozos ahogados. Le había dolido mucho, al lado de Yamcha había compartido tantas cosas, aventuras y sueños… esta vez sintió que ya no habría regreso a ese lejano tiempo. No podía permitir que siguiera engañándola, ahora entendía perfectamente porque siempre su ex novio evadió el tema de formalizar la relación y hasta de tener un hijo como su madre les pedía a cada momento, algunos años atrás. Claro que tener un heredero sin una seguridad no era algo que le atrajera a Bulma. Aun así, sus instintos maternos parecían salir a flote de vez en cuando con Gohan u otros pequeños… incluso ese joven del futuro, que la abrazaba cariñosamente acariciándole un hombro para reconfortarla, le había hecho pensar más seriamente en el tema, pues irradiaba ternura para con ella.

Tendría que emprender la búsqueda de alguien más idóneo que el luchador, que siempre le sea fiel y acepte el compromiso. "Vegeta…" el nombre menos indicado cruzó por su pensamiento, y se sonrió un poco sin dejar el llanto. Ese "_Príncipe_" arrogante a más no poder tenía cierto encanto y atractivo, pero no podría decirse que fuera el adecuado… nunca aceptaría un compromiso de esa naturaleza, menos con ella por ser una "terrestre inferior a su clase"… así que a buscar por otro lado. Lo mejor era dejar de llorar y disfrutar esos días, ya tendrá la mente despejada para fijar sus objetivos.

Gracias — le dijo recobrando la calma después de quince minutos de melancolía —, me siento mucho mejor.

Puede contar conmigo señorita Bulma — el joven la miró profundamente con cariño —, quiero ser un buen amigo suyo.

El color de sus pupilas cambiaba entre un azul oscuro y helado cuando estaba serio, a un azul brillante y eléctrico cuando estaba sonriente. Había algo en esas juveniles facciones que le recordaban al altivo y noble guerrero… ¿será alguna característica Saiyajin?

Creo que mejor me voy — la joven se levantó con calma —. Me imagino que los demás no han de tardar y no quiero que Vegeta me encuentre aquí.

¿Le preocupa lo que el señor Vegeta pueda pensar? — preguntó Mirai Trunks con algo de curiosidad.

Ella enrojeció un poco y desvió la vista algo apenada.

Pues… — tartamudeó — nunca le ha gustado verme llorar, dice que soy débil y me veo horrenda — suspiró un poco —. No quiero discutir, ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Entonces vaya a descansar — se levantó también para acompañarla a la salida.

Ni bien abrieron la puerta se toparon cara a cara con el mencionado Saiyajin, quien los miró alternativamente, con ese ceño fruncido y característico, fijando la vista en la muchacha, cuyos bonitos ojos azules se veían ahora enrojecidos.

Espero que hayas terminado tus dramas, mujer idiota — le soltó sin pizca de consideración —. Y que abras los ojos de una buena vez así como abres la boca… ese gusano es un tipejo que únicamente te quitaba el tiempo.

Señor Vegeta… — al joven del futuro no le gustó nadita el tono altanero y agresivo de su papá — la señorita Bulma no…

Descuida — Bulma le apretó suavemente una mano y encaró a Vegeta —. Si "_Majestad_", ya acabé mi drama — y sonrió otra vez… le sonrió al simio pleitista como si nada —. Y tienes razón, Yamcha es historia para mí. Ahora, si me disculpas… — dijo tranquilamente y pasó a su lado con su porte coqueto y seguro — iré a dormir. Mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer. Duerman bien — les guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa y salió contoneándose para meterse en su habitación.

La mirada oscura de Vegeta siguió el caminar de Bulma hasta que la chica cerró la puerta de su dormitorio… casi se le tuerce el cuello. Mirai Trunks prefirió aguantarse la carcajada ante la evidencia y se apartó para disimular que había visto todo. "Bien papá, tienes vía libre y mamá también te espera" meditó en sus adentros mientras se cambiaba, mirando de reojo a su progenitor. Vegeta no dijo nada más, decidió botar el traje y meterse a bañar para bajar el calor interno que sentía desde un buen rato. El Príncipe pensaba que ahora, sin la lombriz de agua puerca de por medio, tendría mayor oportunidad de desahogar sus apetitos y hacer de la hermosa mujer… SU mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_Nota larga: algo triste la "ruptura", por el momento. A mi en lo personal Yamcha me caía bien desde su aparición en "Dragon Ball" y todas las peripecias que sufrió por la muchacha… jajaja se me hacían una bonita pareja, y nunca encontré la razón lógica para que Bulma lo cambiara por Vegeta, especialmente porque le tenía mucho miedo al Saiyajin cuando lo conoció personalmente en Namek, y por ser el indirectamente culpable de la muerte del luchador… hasta pensó en matarla a ella si le estorbaba en sus planes, aunque internamente admitió que le era atrayente (cuando, en el capítulo de la llegada de Frezeer a la Tierra, antes que Mirai Trunks, ella llegó con Puar en una de sus naves para alcanzar a Vegeta y a Yamcha y, cuando Yamcha le llamó la atención y Bulma le contestó, el Saiyajin pensó en un tono un tanto de "que interesante" que no nada más era vulgar, sino también agresiva… tal vez le gustaba una hembra fiera e indomable para conquistar jajaja)_

_Dentro del manga no lo dice del todo, en el anime se insinúa un poco que Vegeta se hizo más "blandito" con Bulma antes del inicio de la saga de Cell a plenitud (de sólo recordar la camisa rosa de "Bad Man", aunque se molestó bastante se la puso jajaja) y la joven estaba muy al pendiente de sus necesidades (cómo pensar en que estuviera bien en el espacio o el hecho de ir a auxiliarlo en cuanto la cámara explotó), se ve que ya se gustaban; pero no da a entender más de cómo Bulma y Yamcha rompieron, sólo habla de las infidelidades del de las cicatrices para con ella, sin ir más a fondo. Su ex novio fue el que se enteró "primero" sobre la relación entre su antes chica y el altanero Saiyajin… y del nacimiento de Trunks, algo que se ve no lo tomó nada a bien, pero que tuvo que admitirlo._

_Pero en fin, por algo Toriyama lo decidió así. Yamcha fue perdiendo espacio y Vegeta se hizo más sobresaliente, y, a pesar de ser tan altanero y arrogante, la joven científica terminó viviendo a su lado, criando a dos hijos con él. También el Saiyajin sufrió sus cambios, por ella dejó de hacer muchas de las cosas malas que tenía en mente. El final de mi capítulo fue algo picante… ¡la provocativa Bulma Briefs al ataque!, dejando a Vegeta todo alborotado jajaja._

_P.D. No conocí muy bien a la tal Maron, no la recuerdo del todo, pero me llegó a caer en la punta del hígado, especialmente porque la he "visto" en otros fics alusivos de DBZ, la ponen tan chocante y torpe… también abusé de su persona, jajaja. Sigan divirtiéndose._


	15. Empezando otra vez mis ilusiones

Capítulo 8. Empezando otra vez… con las peripecias.

Amaneció nuevamente sobre Montecarlo. El sol se levantaba lentamente sobre el horizonte, iluminando con sus tenues rayos las oscuras aguas del Mediterráneo. Esa noche sería el juego inaugural contra los androides del Dr. Maki, así que era menester practicar una vez más para dominar las acciones… especialmente el despistado de Gokú, el cual no comprendía bien las cosas si no se trataba de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bulma se estiró muy despacio sobre la cama del hotel… había tratado de dormir bien, pero en realidad estuvo algunas horas despierta recordando todas y cada una de las aventuras vividas al lado de Yamcha, su ex – novio, en la búsqueda inicial de las Esferas del Dragón. Eso le produjo varias lagrimitas, por lo que tenía los ojitos levemente enrojecidos.

Ya es pasado — se dijo firmemente a sí misma y se acercó lentamente al balcón para tomar aire fresco —. La vida sigue adelante y ahora… ¡aaahhh, qué bien! — aspiró profundamente y levantó los brazos al abrir y salir —. El fresco aroma del mar le hace bien a mis sentidos.

Sabía que estabas loca mujer — oyó que decía una voz grave y autoritaria —. Te gusta hablar sola.

La peli azul parpadeó sin cambiar de posición, volvió la vista al lugar de donde provenían esas palabras… y abrió un poco los labios de la sorpresa.

¿Ve… Vegeta? — tartamudeó enrojeciendo levemente, pues traía puesta la diminuta pijama con la que se había planteado dormir, demasiado sugerente como para exhibirse —. ¿Qué estás…?

El Saiyajin la miró de reojo, y se sonrió de lado al notar su bochorno.

Me divertí un rato — le dijo con sarcasmo —. No sabía que pudieras ser muy graciosa cuando roncas.

¿Qué yo…? — la joven científica no salía de su sorpresa pero, ante el último comentario, bajó las manos y las colocó sobre sus redondas caderas, mirando al hombre visiblemente molesta —. ¡¿Me estuviste espiando toda la noche? — levantó un poco la voz —. ¡Y yo no ronco, eso es de SIMIOS! — recalcó un tanto irónica.

Por favor… — volvió a verla de soslayo, guardándose una carcajada, y se elevó un poco para dirigirse a su propia habitación, pues se encontraba sentado al filo de la orilla del balcón de la muchacha — no me pasaría la noche en vela para oír tus ronquidos, no estoy demente. Sólo por algo que valiera la pena… tal vez no dormiría — y como que le brillaron las negras pupilas con diversión.

¡ODIOSO! — ella le gritó muy ofendida y entró a su cuarto después de hacerle un gesto grosero, cosa que hizo sonreír más abiertamente al altanero Saiyajin.

En el cuarto de a lado, prácticamente la habitación que compartía con Pikoro y Mirai Trunks… el verde alienígena lo observó al llegar, de hecho se encontraba muy disimuladamente en el balcón de ellos y no perdió detalle de la escena. Habló con su seria expresión, sin mirarlo fijamente, como concentrando la vista en el mar.

A mí no me engañas Vegeta — comentó fingiendo indiferencia —, tiene rato que estabas en ese lugar.

¿Ahora te dedicas a ser espía? — dijo el Príncipe con su arrogancia habitual, agregándole un deje de jocosidad a su tono, dejándose caer sentado en su cama —. ¿Es por propia voluntad… o acaso el gusarapo arrastrado te pidió se la cuidaras? — terminó un tanto molesto.

"Imbécil altanero" pensó Pikoro guardándose el comentario, pues no quería provocar una pelea con el mercenario espacial… y por algo que a él le tenía sin cuidado.

No — dijo parcamente —, no le hago segunda a ese bobo de Yamcha, sólo que… me dio la impresión que te preocupabas por la mujer.

¿Por ella? — casi se ríe otra vez —. No cabe duda… tanto vivir entre escorias te ha afectado las neuronas.

Mirai Trunks salió del baño, aun escurriendo agua entre sus largos cabellos lavandas. Ni bien asomó la nariz, fue interpelado por su futuro progenitor.

Espero por tu bien escuincle que ya hayas pedido la comida — le espetó barriéndolo con las oscuras pupilas —, no pienso perder más de mi valioso tiempo en ese lugar que llaman comedor… y que la "_camarita_" este lista — recalcó ya sin verlo, buscando entre las prendas que Bulma le había obsequiado algo decente para vestirse y entrenar.

Descuide señor Vegeta — contestó respetuosamente el muchacho, dirigiéndole una mirada semejante y familiar —, todo está arreglado… y buenos días para usted también señor Pikoro — terminó saludando un poco más amable, y se dedicó también a arreglarse.

En otro cuarto… por supuesto que al otro Saiyajin adulto le rugían las tripas igualmente, y apuraba a su querida esposa, a su manera, para que le llevaran el servicio a cuarto.

Milk, por favor… tengo mucha hambre — el gruñido de su estómago declaró el hecho para que no quedara duda, haciéndole mancuerna —, aunque sea diez carritos con comida.

Ten un poco de calma Gokú — le dijo la aludida en lo que marcaba la extensión telefónica —, en cuanto me atiendan pediré lo que deseas.

¿Se tardarán mucho? — preguntó inocente, acercándose a su amada lo más que pudo, como si quisiera comprobar que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

Ella le lanzó una mirada dura, aunque al tenerlo tan cerca se sonrojó un poco… hacía algunos días que tenía locos deseos de… pero no delante de su hijo.

Gokú… — dijo tratando de poner un poco de distancia — espera a que contesten…

Oye Milk — el aludido volvió a acercarse, pegando la oreja del otro lado de la bocina, sin percatarse del estado acalorado de su amada —, quiero escuchar también… las voces suenan chistosas por teléfono.

La morena quiso arrimarse más a la orilla… no quería abalanzarse sobre su marido y… él es tan ingenuo que no entendería nada y, lo peor, no cooperaría tan fácilmente… aparte de que su pequeño dormía a pierna suelta en su camita, pero algún ruido fuerte lo despertaría… sería tan bochornoso que los viera en algo comprometedor para su infancia. Pero Gokú no se le despegó ni un centímetro así que, al moverse Milk otra vez… los dos cayeron estrepitosamente de la cama, él encima de ella. Esta vez la pobre mujer gritó un poco y consiguió despertar a su vástago.

¡GOKÚ! — dijo bastante asustada al azotarse en la alfombra, soltando la bocina; por suerte el golpe no fue tan duro.

¡Yo contestó! — Gokú sostuvo el aparato, sin preocuparse mucho por su esposa y la posición en la que se encontraban —. ¿Bueno? ¡Buenos días! Disculpe la molestia pero quiero pedirle de favor unas diez bandejas de bocadillos para la habitación… — dijo muy alegre, hasta que recordó algo —. ¿Qué habitación es esta Milk?, — miró a su mujercita debajo de él, con la duda en su rostro — olvidé el número.

La pobre estaba roja de la vergüenza y el coraje, porque Gohan los miraba con los ojotes abiertos como platos.

Mamá… papá… — susurró el pequeño con la boca abierta del asombro —, ¿por qué están en el suelo?

¡Habitación 402 Gokú, 402! — Milk levantó la voz para hacerse oír, tratando de zafarse, pues aunque su marido tuvo la delicadeza de no caer de lleno sobre ella (_capaz y la deja como calcomanía jajaja_), se sintió bastante incomoda porque el niño los "cachara".

¡Ah, sí! Ya escuchó señorita, habitación 402… gracias — se levantó en el acto y terminó amablemente su charla, colgando con cuidado el teléfono en lo que su esposa se enderezaba bastante airada, acomodándose la ropa —. Esa señorita hablaba como si fuera… — iba a comentar en tono divertido, volviendo la vista a su querida morena, cuando notó que la furia brotaba por los poros de su cuerpecito —. ¿Te sucede algo Milk? — preguntó con preocupación.

Gokú, eres un… ¡IRRESPONSABLE! — le gritó con reproche, agitándole los parados cabellos —. ¡Explícale a tu hijo lo que pasó! — señaló al niño, que se encontraba aun acostado, sin haber cambiado la expresión de duda; ella también seguía bastante colorada —. Siendo el hombre de la casa es justo que tengan una plática constructiva en… ciertos temas, pues Gohan va a crecer también — culminó en tono solemne.

El jovencito parpadeó observando fijamente a su progenitor. Y es que ambos esposos vestían pijamas algo ligeras, pues el clima de verano en Montecarlo es algo caluroso… claro que la pijama de Milk no era tan atrevida como las que suele usar Bulma, hasta podría decirse que era bastante ropa a pesar de todo. El Saiyajin le dedicó a su descendiente una mirada seria, como si al fin fuera a tener una conversación sobre algo diferente a la lucha, y después, volviendo los negros ojos hacia su esposa, dijo:

¿Qué… — rascó su nuca sin entender absolutamente a que se refería su mujercita — fue lo que pasó?

La pobre Milk volvió a azotarse de la impresión en tanto que a Gohan le brotó una gotita anime en la frente y sonrió como bobo.

Descuida papá — dijo en tono de pena —, ya entendí lo que ocurrió.

Unos minutos después de haber tomado un refrescante y relajante baño, Bulma estaba buscando las prendas ideales para ese día, envuelta en una corta bata de baño, pues ya tenía más que definido cual sería su look para la noche. Un poco más tarde, al término del desayuno, disfrutaría con sus amigos, el fastidioso y misterioso "_Principito_" y el apuesto muchacho del futuro, de un tour por la Costa Azul, así que tendría que verse divina para lucirse en la Riviera Francesa… tal vez le mande varias fotos a sus padres, y a algunas amigas ricas, por el "_Facebook_".

Veamos… — sacó varias prendas y las colocó sobre la cama — de falda… no, no podré moverme con naturalidad en el crucero; vestido… tal vez… pantalón… mmm… posiblemente…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta con insistencia.

¿Quién tocará de esa manera? — se preguntó dirigiéndose a la entrada, algo desconcertada —. ¡Ya voy, qué desesperación! — levantó un poco la voz para hacerse oír.

Abrió y se topó de frente con el hombre a quien menos quería ver en ese día.

¿Se puede saber a que has venido Yamcha? — le espetó molesta —. ¡Vete de una buena vez!

Estaba dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, pero él la detuvo y se metió a la fuerza, lo que hizo que la muchacha se apartara bruscamente, alejándose a una distancia prudente para no permitirle que la tocara y así vencer su voluntad… podía decirse que, a pesar de ese mal rato de anoche, le tenía cierta consideración, pues no podía dejar de apreciarle como amigo… tal vez ese sentimiento es el que había conseguido que le perdonara en otras ocasiones, pero ya no debía ser igual.

¡Bulma, por favor, escúchame! — dijo el joven casi arrodillado frente a ella, tratando de abrazarla por las piernas —. ¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer!

¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí! — la peli azul alzó la voz, mirando a su ex – novio con mucho coraje —, ¡o voy a llamar a…!

Escucharon una sonora carcajada que los hizo desviar la vista hacia el balcón.

¿Ve… Vegeta? — dijeron al unísono con cara de sorpresa.

¡Pobre gusano! — dijo el Príncipe con una gran sonrisa burlona y sarcástica en su rostro, las que siempre le había dedicado al joven beisbolista, mientras sus negras pupilas parecían brillar de felicidad —. Sabía que eras arrastrado… pero esto es ridículo — su tono era altanero e irónico.

¿Qué…? — parpadeó el de las cicatrices —. ¡¿Qué está haciendo este gorila aquí? — y después miró a la joven; parecía ofendido por la presencia del Saiyajin en la alcoba de la muchacha, especialmente porque, fuera de la toalla, ella no llevaba ropa.

La chica se desconcertó un poco, al parecer el arrogante hombre llevaba un buen rato espiándola mientras hablaba sola, lo que hizo que se le subiera el color a las mejillas.

¿Eh? — contestó Bulma un tanto ida, sin embargo se recobró para encarar a Yamcha —. ¡Jah, ahora resulta que tú si puedes ver moros con tranchete y reclamarme! — dijo en su defensa —. ¡Yo no he hecho nada de lo que tú has hecho!

¡No me vengas de puritana, si bien que te gusta coquetear con cualquiera! — el luchador le echó en cara algo de su carácter social y abierto —. ¡Hasta con el mono! — señaló al Príncipe que se encontraba aun en el balcón.

"¡¿Mono?" Vegeta aguantó las ganas de estrangular a ese gusano miserable que se atrevía a insultar su nobleza.

¡Aaahhh! — ahora la chica se puso algo morada de rabia —. ¿Yoo? — y sacudió un dedo amenazante —. ¡Qué poca confianza la tuya! — le soltó muy airada, casi le mete el apéndice en la nariz —. ¡El que se atrevió a restregarme sus "conquistas" en la cara fuiste tú, hipócrita!

¿Mis conquistas? — el de las cicatrices contestó a la defensiva —. ¡Únicamente eran amigas… o fans! ¡Nada serio, pero tú luego piensas mal!

¡Idiota! — continuó la científica agregando con ironía —. "Amigas o fans"… ¡qué te lo crea tu abuela! — le dio la espalda cruzada de brazos.

Bulma, no te metas con mi abuelita… — dijo Yamcha en tono ofendido.

Vegeta había visto y escuchado bastante, ese par le traían hasta… más arriba de su cabellera en punta.

¡Cierren la boca escorias! — les gritó con la vena palpitando en su frente —. ¿¡A quién mierda le importan sus estupideces!

Ambos se fijaron nuevamente en el Príncipe y se quedaron callados al ver su expresión… aunque en menos de cinco segundos la peli azul le contestó de frente, levantando la voz de forma semejante.

¿¡Y tú por qué sigues aquí, eh! — le espetó olvidándose completamente de su ex – novio —. ¿Quién pidió tu opinión?

¡¿Quién te dijo que daré mi opinión por algo que no me importa? — el extraterrestre habló groseramente fulminándola con las oscuras pupilas, metiéndose a la habitación y empujando a Yamcha con brusquedad para apartarlo de su camino —. ¡No eres más que una mujer vulgar!

¿Cómo me dijiste? — se ofuscó la chica —. ¿¡Mujer vulgar!

Alguien más entró porque Yamcha había dejado la puerta abierta.

¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Krilin con inocencia, pensando que su amigo beisbolista estaba tratando de consolar a su ex – chica, pero se quedó de a seis al ver… a otro muy junto a la peli azul, aunque no en sentido romántico —. Eee… lo siento — se excusó y salió precipitadamente, no fuera que Vegeta quisiera desquitarse con su persona por osar interrumpir su "_amable_" conversación.

La joven científica trató de recuperar la serenidad y, apartándose del Saiyajin, tomó al desconcertado beisbolista por la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la puerta como si fuera un saco vacío.

¡Adiós! — le azotó la misma en la nariz —. ¡Torpe!

Se volvió al Príncipe sin cambiar la expresión de visible enfado. Él se había quedado un tanto anonadado ante su actuar, pero recuperó el gesto hosco habitual casi al momento… nadie lo corre como a ese gusano, y menos una mujer tan… bonita y en poca ropa. "¡Mierda!, ¿para qué vine?" pensó rápidamente sin encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Dime de una buena vez que quieres y te vas… — dijo Bulma desviando las pupilas azules, sin atreverse a mirarlo una vez más, dirigiéndose a su cama para terminar de escoger sus prendas —, y guárdate tus vulgaridades para un mejor momento… "_Príncipe de los Corrientes_" — terminó en tono mordaz, sentándose en el colchón y abanicándose con la mano, pues la discusión la había acalorado —. Tendré que bañarme otra vez — dijo un poco resignada.

¡Bah! — el Saiyajin se volvió sobre sus pasos, dándole bruscamente la espalda y saliendo por el ventanal —. ¡No se porque pierdo mi tiempo en decirte algo si tú lo desperdicias con ese tarado! — y se fue sin darle oportunidad de contestar, dejándola un tanto asombrada con sus palabras.

Del otro lado… Pikoro sobaba sus "enormes" orejas, hasta sentía que le habían gritado a él.

¿No podrán dejar de hablar tan fuerte? — se quejó levemente con su grave voz.

Mirai Trunks sólo sonreía como bobito sin decir "está boca es mía"… su padre entró con algo de violencia por el balcón y les dirigió una mirada que significaba "No pregunten nada o los mato".

Bien escuincle, espero que ya estés listo — le espetó a su futuro hijo —. Dame la "_camarita"_.

El joven afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y le entregó la capsula en donde estaba guardada la "mini – cámara". Éste la tomó sin decirle nada y salió tan rápido como pudo, cruzando nuevamente el ventanal. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y lo siguió en silencio. El namek los vio alejarse con rumbo al campo de golf y, está vez, expresó en voz alta lo que pensaba.

Eres un maldito Vegeta… — susurró disimulando una sonrisa —. Pero hasta a los tipos como tú alguien les toma la medida… en tu caso es esa mujer.

Decidió salir para acompañar a los otros "Z" a desayunar, y así tomar los sagrados alimentos en el comedor.

El comedor estaba lleno de gente porque la gira de exhibición de la "_WWE_" llegaría a Montecarlo, y se unirían con los más famosos luchadores japoneses para varias funciones de beneficencia. Es por eso que se contaba con la presencia de Mr. Satán… el conocido campeón mundial de las artes marciales. El de pelo afro no perdería la oportunidad de coquetear con la joven científica, aprovechando que ya no tenía un hombre a su lado, pues la chica le dio a Yamcha con el cucharón del servicio en cuanto el de las cicatrices se le acercó para querer disculparse una vez más. Hasta el maestro Rōshi comió la lluvia de golpes, porque la muchacha decidió lucir un trajecito de bermuda blanca semiajustada y levemente transparente, acompañada de una coqueta blusa de manga corta en franjas horizontales de blanco y azul, tipo marinero pero muy femenina… y el pervertido anciano quiso abogar por su antiguo discípulo, de "muy buena manera", provocándole un enfado mayor a la de cabellos celestes.

¿Pero quién se ha creído usted para tocarme así? — le dijo muy enojada dándole varios golpes —. ¡Atrevido "raboverde"!

Tanto el mentor como el alumno tenían varios chichones en la cabeza, así que decidieron alejarse rápidamente del alcance de la muchacha.

Mejor ya no insistas Yamcha — le recriminó Puar con su vocecita —, admite tu derrota y deja a Bulma en paz.

Esperaré a que esté de mejor humor… — dijo el aludido sobándose algunos chipotes —. Se que me escuchará.

Pues yo estoy dudándolo — opinó Ten Shin Han muy seriamente —. Con eso de que Vegeta estaba en su cuarto cuando ella tenía menos ropa que la que trae puesta…

¡¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa? — preguntó el de las cicatrices en tono enojado.

Eee… — Krilin se sonrojó en tanto los demás lo miraron —, pensaba ayudarte pero… no hubiera sido de utilidad… no quiero que Vegeta me mate — sonrió como tonto, con gesto de vergüenza.

¿Qué tienen los Saiyajins que los hace tan especiales? — suspiró Oolong dirigiendo sus ojitos hacia otra mesa —. Hasta Gokú tiene suerte a pesar de ser un poco bobo… Milk no es fea y lo consiente aunque lo regañe.

Sus compañeros afirmaron moviendo la cabeza, mirando disimuladamente la mesa que ocupaba su amigo… el ingenuo y simpático Saiyajin. Exactamente Bulma prefirió sentarse con Gokú y su familia, debido a que los "hombres de su adoración" no estaban presentes, así que no tenía con quien discutir. La peli azul y la morena desayunaban ligeramente en tanto el aludido Saiyajin y su vástago se zampaban grandes platos llenos de comida. Pikoro… hizo un leve gesto de asco ante la falta de modales del de peinado a la punk.

¿Eso hizo? — dijo Milk con los ojos muy abiertos, después de que su amiga le contó el último acontecimiento de la mañana, omitiendo la presencia del altanero Príncipe en su habitación para no alterar la sensibilidad de la morena —. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

¿Verdad que sí? — afirmó la científica —. Algunos hombres son un completo disgusto.

En eso Satán se acercó a la mesa y, sin saludar a nadie, se dirigió a la peli azul con su aire de grandeza y su porte un tanto arrogante. Está vez el tipo vestía diferente, pues lucía también unas bermudas con dibujos de palmeras y una playera amarilla algo ajustada, como para presumir los músculos.

¡Mi querida y estimada señorita! — casi jala una silla para sentarse a su lado, haciendo que las dos mujeres parpadearan absortas a verlo —, es un gusto poder admirarla. Espero que esta vez no me niegue el placer de invitarle a un tour por la Riviera… me han dicho que ese paseo es uno de los mejores para iniciar una "bella amistad" — le guiñó un ojo coquetón y le tomó una mano sin pedirle permiso —. ¿Qué dice? Tendrá el honor de ser la compañera de Mr. Satán.

Eee… — tartamudeó la de ojos color de cielo visiblemente abochornada, sin ánimo de ir con ese sujeto pero tampoco quería ser grosera —, es que…

Afortunadamente para ella la pequeña hija de Satán llegó en su auxilio, indirectamente.

¡Papi, papi! — gritó la chiquilla vestida con unos lindos shorts de mezclilla, acercándose a ellos —. Prometiste llevarme a la alberca… Hola, buenos días — saludó un poco más amable a todos los ahí sentados, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Gohan, quien se tragó lo que tenía en la boca para corresponderle el gesto, apenándose un poco.

Gokú habló con la bocota llena, inconsciente como siempre de los buenos modales.

"¡Ofa!, ¿gomo s'tas?" — masticó el gran pedazo de carne sin preocuparse por verse mal.

Gokú… — le dijo Milk un tanto enojada —, no seas maleducado.

"¿Ma' e'cado?" — se pasó sonoramente el filete por la garganta, sin terminar de saborearlo —. Sólo correspondí a su saludo.

La morena entornó los ojos levemente en tanto Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la niña, la cual se quedó un tanto asombrada al ver como "_comía_" ese señor.

¡Qué gusto verte pequeña! — la joven científica le acarició los negros cabellos —. ¿Ya desayunaste? — le preguntó amablemente.

Ya comí mi cereal con fruta — afirmó la chiquilla —. Estábamos sentados allá con los otros luchadores — señaló una mesa lejana en donde se encontraban unos hombres presumiendo también sus bíceps y mirando a todos por sobre su hombro, con expresiones de superioridad —, pero quiero ir a nadar… Papi, ¿si vas a llevarme? — le lanzó a su padre una mirada molesta de sus pupilas azul oscuro, hablando con tono un poco enfadado —, ya no quiero estar con esos señores.

Videl, hijita… — tartamudeó Satán —, es que yo… bueno, tú sabes… hay que estar con el equipo… la prensa… — trató de desviarse por la tangente, queriendo ignorar la carita de puchero de la niña — las fans…

Es usted un desobligado — le reclamó la peli azul —, ¿cómo es que no puede llevar a su hija a nadar? — y miró nuevamente a la chiquilla —. Descuida linda — dijo en tono cariñoso —, si gustas, y tu padre acepta, te llevamos al tour; así nadarás con Gohan… ¿verdad Milk? — y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada medio suplicante.

El pobre niño estaba apenado pero no dijo que no. Milk lo pensó un momento y aceptó un tanto resignada… posiblemente así Gohan se olvidara de practicar "_peleítas_", con suerte hasta estudiaba más, pues la niña parecía de su edad y tenía cara de ser muy lista. Videl miró a su padre una vez más y a Satán no le quedó más remedio que ceder… a lo mejor su hija había conseguido una "mamá sustituta" y tal vez, a través de ella, la joven, hermosa y brillante científica lo consideraría como un prospecto (_pobre iluso y aprovechado_).

Muy bien Videl, entonces ve al cuarto y aséate — dijo el de peinado afro mirando a la chiquilla con gesto complaciente —. No hagas esperar demasiado a estas amables y distinguidas personas.

¡Gracias papi! — la pequeña lo abrazó por las piernas y salió corriendo del comedor con rumbo a su cuarto —. ¡Te veo en el hall Gohan! — se despidió agitando la mano.

A… adiós — le dijo el aludido sin atreverse a ver a su madre.

¡Vegeta! — Bulma se levantó precipitadamente, recordando al altanero Saiyajin —. ¡Y ese guapo muchacho no han desayunado como manda Kami!

Sus compañeros de mesa la miraron un poco extrañados en lo que ella pasó cuidadosamente entre Satán y la silla, lanzándole al hombre una mirada que significaba "Eso es todo para usted".

Con permiso señor… — se dignó a hablarle al luchador —, más tarde le traeré a su hija, así que dedique su atención a sus otros "importantes compromisos" antes de ofrecer lo que no puede cumplir — y lo dijo en un tono que no aceptaría respuesta, aunque conservando la amabilidad.

La científica se alejó para dirigirse al jefe de piso y entablar una amable conversación con él, al parecer solicitándole algún favor especial. El de peinado afro parpadeó y decidió retirarse, sin despedirse totalmente. Gokú continuó comiendo como si nada, Pikoro torció el gesto y Milk… consideró llevar a su hijo a la habitación para arreglarlo adecuadamente.

Vamos Gohan — se levantó y lo jaló de la mano, sin dejarle terminar su última porción de hot cakes —, debes asearte y vestirte correctamente para la ocasión. Gokú — se dirigió un poco dura a su esposo —, no tardes mucho.

El jovencito decidió no protestar y se dejó llevar por su progenitora.

"De' cu' da 'ilk" — respondió el aludido terminando su doceava porción de bistec.

Un rato más tarde… en el campo de golf, dentro de un extraño aparato.

¡Arriba idiota, arriba! — Vegeta le propinó a Mirai Trunks un contundente doble puñetazo a la cabeza, arrojándolo bruscamente al suelo —. ¿No me digas que es mucha gravedad para ti? — le dijo irónicamente al tiempo que volvía a atacarlo en esa posición, apenas tuvo tiempo el joven para esquivarlo —. ¿Quién fue el imbécil que te enseñó a pelear? ¡Pareces marica! — está vez logró alcanzarlo con una buena patada, estrellándolo contra la pared de la mini – cámara.

Habían realizado varios ejercicios de calentamiento antes de empezar con una batalla ligera. Vegeta le estaba poniendo una buena paliza que Mirai Trunks no estaba respondiendo del todo… y eso que ninguno se estaba empleando a fondo y ya tenían varios morados en la cara y otras partes de su cuerpo.

Ante el último comentario el del futuro sintió un poco de coraje… el Príncipe, su propio padre, se atrevió a abandonarlo en su tiempo, se desentendió de él dejándolo en el olvido y entregándose a la muerte al creerse insuperable, permitiendo que esos malditos androides acabarán con su existencia… lo único que le quedó a su madre fue confiar en las enseñanzas del hijo de su gran amigo. Gohan en su línea temporal fue su maestro y mentor, alguien que le enseñó a conocerse, a saber un poco más de su potencial, a estar orgulloso de su sangre Saiyajin… y ahora Vegeta le echaba en cara no ser buen peleador. Mirai Trunks incrementó su ki hasta transformarse en SS, mirando a su progenitor con ese gesto hosco y fruncido característico de su linaje real, fulminándolo con sus pupilas verde – azuladas.

Ahora vamos a ver quien es mejor… señor Vegeta — le dijo con un tono de voz tan serio como nunca le había hablado, como si quisiera sacar algo del resentimiento acumulado por años —. No fue pura casualidad que maté a Freeza y a su padre… los muy patéticos temblaron de miedo ante mi — y se sonrió de lado, como sólo el arrogante Saiyajin sabía hacer, arrojándose con un rápido y salvaje movimiento sobre su papá, el cual apenas si se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo.

Así me gusta escuincle — contestó Vegeta esquivándolo una vez más, por un pelito de sus erizados cabellos, porque se asombró un poco al reconocer un aire familiar en la expresión del joven —, muéstrame todo tu poder… pelea de verdad — y está vez no pudo alejarse del muchacho, recibiendo una patada agresiva en la boca del estómago, que lo hizo doblarse de dolor momentáneo.

Varios golpes más y el azotado fue otro. Mirai Trunks se sentía un poco eufórico y ya iba a lanzar una ráfaga de ki sobre su progenitor cuando se escucharon unos toques a la puerta y una dulce voz que los llamaba desde afuera.

¡Vegeta… muchacho! — era Bulma —. ¡Les traigo el desayuno!

El chico descendió despacio, bajando la transformación y volviendo a la normalidad. Le dirigió a su padre una mirada que ocultaba una disculpa, aunque está vez no se molestó en auxiliarle, abriendo la puerta al momento de retornar a la gravedad normal.

Señorita Bulma — saludó más amable —, le agradezco tanto su molestia… — y se sonrojó al ver la vestimenta de su mamá, la cual se veía bastante bien luciendo sus formadas curvas.

No es molestia guapo — le sonrió la peli azul con sinceridad —. Estás aun en crecimiento y un Saiyajin como tú debe alimentarse correctamente… no vaya a decir tu mamá que te maté de hambre y luego venga a reclamarme — se carcajeó levemente ante su comentario ocurrente, imaginando a una mujer madurita que le llamaba la atención por inconsciente.

Vegeta ya se encontraba parado en la puerta, unos centímetros atrás de su hijo, con su pose habitual de brazos cruzados, y miró a la científica un tanto molesto, mientras sangraba un poco por el labio inferior.

Mujer… ¿de verdad traes algo bueno para comer o vienes únicamente a molestar? — espetó con altanería.

Por supuesto que es buena com… — ella volteó para mirarlo, hablando en tono de reproche tierno y, en cuanto notó que se veía más lastimado que el del futuro, agregó un poco preocupada —. ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? — se le acercó para observarlo detenidamente, haciendo que el aludido diera un paso para atrás, visiblemente abochornado e incómodo por la proximidad de la muchacha.

¡No es algo que te importe! — le soltó un tanto alto pero sin llegar a gritar, desviando la vista y la cara de los ojitos azules, sin apartarse de verdad de la joven.

Vegeta… tienes el labio partido — Bulma le limpió delicadamente la sangre que escurría con uno de sus dedos, suspirando aliviada —, pero eso no te impedirá comer — sonrió y volvió a ver a su hijo, sin alejarse del Saiyajin —. Creo que podrás traer las bandejas, ¿verdad? Aquí nadie los molestará… están allá afuera, junto con algunos camareros que amablemente me ayudaron con el servicio. Diles que luego les daré su propina.

Claro, descuide… — respondió el muchacho y salió por los carritos con comida, para apartarse un momento de sus padres y darles un "chancecito".

Bulma dirigió una vez más las azules pupilas a Vegeta, haciéndole "_ojitos pizpiretos_" en lo que sacaba un delicado pañuelo del bolsillo de la bermuda, sonriendo con ese aire de inocencia que le daba más realce a su hermosura.

Menos mal que siempre cargo uno de estos — y, sin previo aviso, le tomó suavemente la mejilla y le secó otro hilito de sangre que escurría por la comisura de los labios, hablando en ese tono considerado que muchas veces empleaba con él —. Y no dejo de pensar que ustedes los Saiyajins son unos salvajes.

El Príncipe le tomó de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera tocándole el rostro, aunque fue delicado con su movimiento.

Mujer… no es necesario que hagas esto — le dijo queriendo de ocultar su nerviosismo, tratando de darle a su voz ese tono altanero y grosero que siempre utiliza, sin mirarla a los ojos —. Ya te dije que no necesito nada de ti… ni siquiera tu compasión.

Vegeta… no es compasión — contestó la científica entendiendo que debía apartarse para no importunarlo en su espacio, soltándose delicadamente de su agarre y alejándose un poco —, es sólo que me importas como amigo.

Mirai Trunks entró disimuladamente con algunas bandejas en lo que los meseros acercaban más el servicio. El de cabellera lila trató de fingir indiferencia y así no importunar a su padre, quien se dispuso a zamparse la comida alejándose más de la peli azul, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo para no delatar lo mucho que le afectaba la cercanía de su bella anatomía… no quería volverse loco y cambiar sus objetivos por ella… porque el hacerla SU mujer no tenía que ser lo más importante para él. Bulma se quedó con ellos, observándolos comer con una mezcla de ternura, cariño y amor en su mirada. No sabía bien porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos Saiyajins iban a ser parte importante de su vida. No tardaron mucho en terminar las suculentas y abundantes viandas… después de un entrenamiento ligero se abría más el apetito.

_Nota: A veces tenemos que dejar la comedia de lado y ponernos un poco románticos… ¡ahhhh! ¡Pobre Vegeta, debatiéndose internamente entre sus instintos o sentimientos hacia Bulma y lo que él consideraba debía ser lo primordial en su cerebro! Y ella mostrándose considerada con el Príncipe, brindándole confianza, pensando en atenderlo bien… porque en el fondo ya había nacido algo mucho más profundo que amistad en el corazoncito de la joven y bella científica… a pesar de que el altanero Saiyajin no había cambiado del todo sus maneras groseras ni su arrogancia. Yamcha la perdió por… mejor lo dejamos así. Sayo y continúen divirtiéndose con mi fic._


	16. La travesía

Capítulo 9. La travesía.

Previamente… _No tardaron mucho en terminar las suculentas y abundantes viandas… después de un entrenamiento ligero se abría más el apetito._

Después de zamparse tan buen desayuno el Príncipe se disponía a continuar entrenando, así que se levantó para realizar algunos movimientos. Por un breve instante a la joven científica se le fueron los ojos tras esos bien marcados bíceps. Recuperándose de la impresión del espectáculo habló calmadamente.

Creo que pueden dejar el entrenamiento por hoy… esta noche es el juego inaugural contra los androides.

Esas "_latitas_" me tienen sin cuidado… — contestó Vegeta en su tono altanero habitual —, y toda la bola de ineptos — puntualizó sin voltear a verla, haciendo sus estiramientos.

No seas así Vegeta — le dijo Bulma sin perder la tranquilidad —, además debemos ir al tour por la Riviera…

Mirai Trunks no se atrevió a hablar, a menos que le pidieran su opinión, así que por el momento decidió levantarse como si también fuera a entrenar, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

No quieras involucrarme en todas tus estupideces terrestres — espetó el arrogante Saiyajin en lo que hacía movimientos rápidos con las piernas, como para desentumirlas.

La joven de cabellera azul hizo un leve mohín de enfado, pero no pensaba perderse el tour por nada… el "_Principito_" iría con ella o dejaba de llamarse Bulma Briefs.

Bueno… tú lo haz querido — murmuró por lo bajo y salió de la mini – cámara, como si se hubiera rendido ya.

Su futuro hijo la miró salir, y parpadeó un poco asombrado por la aparente "_derrota_" de su mamá. En menos de cinco segundos pareció saber cuales eran las negras intenciones de su progenitora.

Eee… ¿señor Vegeta? — habló un poco nervioso, sin haberse movido de su posición —. Creo que no estaría de más tomar un descanso…

¿Acaso te duele la "_pancita_"? — le preguntó el aludido con ironía, haciendo su sesión de abdominales y dirigiéndole una mirada entre burlona y molesta —. Si ya no quieres entrenar lárgate de una buena vez… entre menos estorbos…

Se oyó un ruido en la parte exterior y después las luces de la "_camarita_" se apagaron. Ambos Saiyajins parpadearon un poco. "Lo supuse" se dijo mentalmente el joven.

Me parece que… — tartamudeó Mirai Trunks, dirigiéndose a la puerta para prevenir algo —, se descargó la batería.

Imbécil… — Vegeta le taladró con la mirada mientras se enderezaba —, ¿no se supone que la recargaste toda la maldita noche?

Si, pero… — trató de defenderse de forma lógica, esperando un arranque de ira sin graves consecuencias.

Vegeta… no le hables tan feo, no seas grosero — Bulma se asomó detrás de su hijo, hablándole desde afuera —. Me tomé la molestia de quitar las baterías… porque vamos a ir al tour — agitó una pequeña caja, lanzándole una mirada un poco burlona —. Además de que, al parecer, por poco le hacen un boquete — agregó más seria.

¿¡Qué hiciste qué! — la palpitante vena en la frente no se hizo esperar —. ¡MUJER ESTÚPIDA! — la miró de forma fiera.

Si no fuera porque el del futuro estaba ahí tal vez se hubiera abalanzado sobre la científica… y le rompería el cuello. Aunque en realidad, ante ese estado de enojo, no sirvió de mucho que el joven estuviera frente a él, pues lo lanzó sin delicadeza a un lado al tomarlo desprevenido. Afortunadamente el muchacho se repuso en una fracción de segundo y lo tomó de un brazo.

No se atreva… — murmuró Mirai Trunks entre dientes, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre su padre.

Pero Bulma no retrocedió ni tantito, así su descendiente no hubiera estado ahí… no es que Vegeta no le diera miedo, pero algo en su interior le decía que, por más salvaje que fuera ese simio canalla, no la lastimaría físicamente; eso sería de cobardes y el Príncipe no se caracterizaba por ello… al menos eso pensaba la muchacha.

¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! — le contestó sin achicopalarse, cruzada de brazos en una imitación perfecta de su pose habitual —. ¡Otro de sus golpes sin control y este aparato volaría con ustedes adentro! — miró a su futuro hijo, cambiando el gesto —. ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

Eee… — tartamudeó el joven y soltó a su progenitor —, ¿dónde está el daño? — preguntó dudoso.

Cerca del área de controles — indicó la peli azul —. Es necesario que la revisemos y la guardemos otra vez… por ahora no es conveniente forzarla.

Tomó del brazo al muchacho y lo llevó con ella para que viera personalmente el daño causado. El arrogante Saiyajin sólo soltó un bufido y fue tras ellos.

¿Dónde tienes los instrumentos para arreglarla? — preguntó la científica con aire profesional, agachándose para examinar de cerca el daño —. Si lo hacemos ahora que estamos a tiempo y la dejamos "descansar", mañana estará en buenas condiciones para soportar otro maltrato como el de hoy — esta vez le dirigió una sonrisa.

Tiene razón — afirmó el joven revisando también el área abollada —. Permítanme un momento e iré por mi equipo — se levantó con cuidado, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su mamá.

Se alejó volando, dejando a sus futuros padres junto a la mini – cámara. La muchacha concentró su atención en la fisura, tratando de descifrar que había ocurrido, aunque no le fue difícil imaginar a esos dos entrenando de forma agresiva. El joven parecía predispuesto a la violencia como el Príncipe, por algo mató a Freeza y a su padre, el Rey Cold, sin ninguna consideración ni remordimiento… la pequeña cámara no estaba diseñada para soportar tanta descarga de energía. Se sonrió levemente… sin querer le habían solucionado las cosas, al altanero mono no le quedaría otra más que ceder, o rumiar su coraje solo en su habitación.

El incidente tenía a Vegeta casi rechinando los dientes de rabia… por más que se llamara tecnología era una arcaica tecnología terrestre, así que no podía realmente esperar mucho. Tenía que admitir que esa mujer era bastante observadora, inteligente y astuta; aparte de fastidiosa, atrevida, gritona y… ¿por qué no?... deseable. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos enfermos. Bulma le lanzó una breve mirada traviesa y le habló en tono de conmiseración.

Bueno… "_Príncipe_" Vegeta — le dedicó una leve reverencia desde su posición —, tengo una buena idea para que entrenes… al finalizar el paseo — terminó con voz más tierna e inocente, poniendo sus "_ojitos pizpiretos_".

Él la miró de soslayo por un momento, apoyado en la pared de la cámara, en su pose habitual de brazos cruzados.

Suéltalo de una buena vez mujer… — espetó desviando la vista — A ver si me convences.

Después del tour Vegeta… — sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima —, no comas ansias.

Mirai Trunks regresó en ese momento y descendió suavemente al lado de su madre.

Traigo todo lo necesario — dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia para no incomodarlos —. Tenemos media hora antes de que inicie el recorrido — y se agachó a la altura de su progenitora.

Pues a trabajar se ha dicho — la peli azul tomó un desarmador muy fino y nuevamente miró al mico altanero —. Si no quieres quedarte Vegeta… tardaremos quince minutos.

¡Mph! — rezongó sin dignarse a mirarlos —. No voy a ir donde los retrasados.

Entre madre e hijo hicieron el arreglo necesario y programaron la corrección de la zona afectada, para posteriormente colocar la batería en posición y volver a guardar la mini – cámara en su cápsula correspondiente. En todo ese tiempo la vigilante y penetrante mirada oscura del Saiyajin no perdió de vista sus movimientos… no fuera el escuincle ese a querer pasarse de listo.

Creo que ya quedó — afirmó al peli azul antes de que el joven del futuro metiera el artefacto en su bolsillo —. Vámonos ya — y lo tomó del brazo, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Eee… señorita Bulma… — tartamudeó Mirai Trunks desviando la vista, y evitando ver a su padre.

¿Por qué no nos vamos volando? — le dijo Bulma emocionada —. Llegaríamos más rápido, pues tenemos que ir al hall y caminando nos llevaríamos como diez minutos — se le colgó al cuello muy feliz —. Me voy contigo porque Vegeta no querrá cargarme.

No soy transporte para nadie — espetó el aludido, mirándolos con enojo.

Sosténgase bien — Mirai Trunks parecía muy avergonzado de pensar en tomar a su joven mamá por el talle.

Sin embargo… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vegeta se la quitó y la agarró sin mucha delicadeza, pero sin tanta brusquedad, elevándose con ella como si fuera un costal de naranjas, llevándola firmemente de la cintura.

¿Oye qué…? — Bulma hizo gesto de incredulidad.

¡Muévete ya idiota! — habló el arrogante Saiyajin elevando la voz —. No tienes que pensarlo tanto.

El de cabellera lavanda también pareció anonadado y como que se engarrotó por una fracción de segundo, para elevarse tras ellos.

Disculpe señorita Bulma — se apenó hablándole desde su posición, sin atreverse a emparejar con su progenitor.

Vegeta… — la joven levantó también la voz para hacerse oír —, está no es la manera de cargar a una señorita tan fina y delicada como yo.

Ya cierra la boca — le espetó sin verla, aunque parecía a punto de carcajearse —, o… te suelto.

Nada más que, en vez de aflojar su agarre, la apretó un poco más. La chica decidió callarse, haciendo un mohín de molestia. En un santiamén llegaron al hall, donde sus compañeros estaban esperando. Al verlos arribar así se quedaron sorprendidos. A Yamcha le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja en tanto que Pikoro y Gokú miraron al Príncipe con un gesto que significaba _"¿No qué no tronabas pistolita?"_. Vegeta dejó caer a Bulma muy cerca del suelo y se alejó de todos para no permitirles ni un cuestionamiento, la pobre apenas si pudo mantenerse en pie.

Pero mira nada más como me arrugaste la blusa — se quejó la peli azul tratando de acomodar la prenda para llamar al atención de los demás y evitarle un enfado al Saiyajin.

¡Ah, Bulma! — saludó efusivamente Gokú, acercándose a ella —. ¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!

¿Dónde está la pequeña que vendría con nosotros? — preguntó ella guardando un suspiro de alivio al ver que todos habían pasado ya por alto el incidente anterior.

La pequeña Videl estaba junto a Gohan, y casi se desmaya al ver llegar volando… a la "familia voladora". Ya de por si la familia Son le habían dado a la chiquilla y a su padre un susto de muerte, cuando se aparecieron frente a sus narices usando la tele transportación.

_********** Flash Back (no tan flash) **********_

Milk se había esmerado en preparar a Gohan con todo lo necesario para disfrutar en la alberca: gogles, flotadores, salvavidas, aletas de buceo, un tanque de oxígeno, su snorkel… y le embadurnó bloqueador solar para evitarle quemaduras de tercer grado. El pobre chiquillo no podía moverse con naturalidad.

Mamá, ¿es verdaderamente indispensable… usar todo esto? — preguntó trabajosamente haciendo a un lado el snorkel.

Por supuesto hijo mío — indicó muy amorosa —, con este equipo te evitaras cualquier accidente que pueda poner en peligro tu vida.

Gokú se apreció entre ellos, ocasionando que su querida esposa se fuera de espaldas al otro lado de la cama, enredándose entre las cobijas. El ingenuo Saiyajin parpadeó al ver a su descendiente con todos esos bultos encima… ni se acordó de su mujercita.

Gohan… ¿qué es todo eso que traes puesto? — preguntó rascándose la nuca con gesto de duda.

Es que mamá… — decía el niño, más fue interrumpido por el grito de su amorosa progenitora.

¡Gokú! — dijo Milk desde el suelo, haciendo esfuerzos para levantarse —. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hagas eso?

Milk… — volvió la vista a ella, y parpadeó de más —, ¿qué haces ahí?

Nada — dijo levantándose al fin, sacudiéndose la ropa. Se veía enojada —. Apúrate que se hace tarde… la niña nos va a estar esperando también — hizo un mohín entre disgustado y resignado, empujándolo trabajosamente al baño —. Aséate como es debido y nos vamos.

Mamá… — le interrumpió el pequeño Saiyajin después de quitarse trabajosamente el tanque de oxígeno —, ¿podemos guardar todo esto en una cápsula de las que nos dio Bulma? — la miró con ojitos de borrego —. Por favor… me estorban un poco para caminar.

Mmm… — ella lo miró escrutadoramente y terminó por aceptar, al enternecerse por lo adorable y bueno que es su Gohan —. Esta bien cariño — le sonrió.

Gracias mamá — el peque se quitó todo y lo guardó rápidamente en la cápsula "_Hoi – Poi_", esperando poder "_perderla_" más tarde.

Gokú salió del baño con su habitual sentido del humor.

Muy bien… vamos que nos están esperando — indicó alegremente —. Seguramente Bulma ya no ha de tardar en llegar con Vegeta y el joven del futuro.

¿A dónde fueron? — preguntó Gohan un tanto asombrado… el chiquillo parecía intuir que había algo entre ese par… algo que hasta el muchacho del futuro debía conocer.

Recuerda que Bulma les llevó de desayunar — le contestó su padre sin borrar su sonrisa —. Ahora… — cambió el gesto por uno serio, como buscando algo o a alguien — ¡Listo! — exclamó y les tomó de la mano —. ¡Agárrense bien!

Pero Gokú… — Milk iba a protestar más ya no pudo decir ni pío.

En el hall…

Espero que esas personas tan raras no se hayan ido ya — se decía Satán a sí mismo, un tanto desesperado, cuando vio a los de "Kame – House" llegando al área —. Menos mal — no disimuló el suspiro de alivio.

Ya puedes irte papi — Videl le apuró al entender a la perfección el significado oculto de ese gesto —, nosotros regresaremos más tarde… y yo estaré bien — afirmó mirándolo un poco molesta.

Antes debo asegurarme que sean buenas personas — le dijo con tono de padre preocupado —. ¿Qué tal si son traficantes de infantes? Tu difunta madre no me lo perdonaría. Aunque… — su gesto se hizo un tanto serio, como meditando algo —, si llegaran a ser maleantes tendrían que enfrentarse a mí, el campeón de las artes marciales… no les iría nada bien — se carcajeó un buen rato como demente —. Nadie es más fuerte que yo.

A la niña le brotó una gotita anime en lo alto de la cabeza, lanzándole a su progenitor una mirada entre reprobatoria y escrutadora.

Papi… — le dijo queriéndole hacer regresara la realidad —, no creo que sean de los malos… además, a ti te gusta la señorita de cabellos azules — se puso seria y cruzó los bracitos.

¡Ah, la señorita Briefs! — Satán pareció reaccionar —. Tienes razón Videl, una señorita tan encantadora y millonaria como ella no se juntaría con tipos vulgares… — volvió a suspirar — Eso me quita un peso de encima.

En ese preciso instante…

¡Hola, disculpen la tardanza! — Gokú los saludó al momento de aparecerse frente a ellos —. Tuve que ir al baño.

¡Aaaahhhh! — gritó el de peinado afro, con los ojos visiblemente desorbitados —. ¡Un fantasma! — parecía querer salir corriendo.

Cálmese por favor… — el de peinado punk hizo ademanes con las manos, pidiéndole serenidad —, únicamente me tele transporté con mi familia.

¡Gokú! — Milk no podía quedarse callada, tenía que llamarle la atención —, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tele transportarte? — le reclamó en tono ofendido.

Pero Milk… así no nos tardamos mucho — el pobre trató de razonar con su amada.

La niña tenía los ojos azules tan abiertos como los de su papá. Gohan se le acercó para tranquilizarla.

¿Videl? — preguntó con timidez y en voz baja para no espantarla más. Ella volteó a verlo —. Lo siento, es que…

¿Cómo hicieron eso? — le interrumpió la chiquilla con un hilo de voz.

Eee… — tartamudeó el niño — es largo de explicar… luego te lo cuento.

_********** Fin Flash Back **********_

No se preocupe por su hija — Bulma se dirigió educadamente a Satán, el cual estaba muy callado y hasta se veía chiquito del miedo —. En tres horas estamos de regreso, la vamos a cuidar bien — le sonrió complaciente y se retiró con todos sus amigos, llevando a Videl de la mano.

Adiós papi — dijo la nena ya más tranquila, despidiéndose de su progenitor con un ademán de la otra mano.

Irían en un autobús turístico con rumbo al muelle para abordar un gran yate que les daría el paseo por la Riviera Francesa, claro que antes admirarían todos los atractivos de Montecarlo. La hora de acomodarse en su lugar fue un verdadero relajo. Vegeta insistió en apartarse de todos, cosa que era imposible al tener que compartir el asiento con alguien más; Gokú pensaba sentarse al lado de su "amigo" el Príncipe para tener alguna plática constructiva y Pikoro no quería perder detalle de los gestos del arrogante Saiyajin; Yamcha se debatía entre pedirle perdón a Bulma por enésima ocasión, reclamarle a Vegeta, preguntarle al joven del futuro si acaso pasó algo entre su ex – chica y el mercenario espacial o… guardarse todo y resignarse a no hacer ya nada. Al final la joven científica puso orden como siempre y pudieron irse en paz.

El recorrido por los principales atractivos de la ciudad fue verdaderamente placentero. Todos escucharon atentamente la explicación del guía turístico, que contaba la historia de cada uno de los lugares incluidos en el recorrido. Bueno… Vegeta en sí aparentaba no mirar nada ni a nadie en particular, como si ya estuviera rabiando por perder tiempo de su vital entrenamiento, y Pikoro vigilaba disimuladamente sus gestos, riendo por lo bajo. Bulma, extasiada, tomaba fotos, y le prometió a la pequeña Videl obsequiarle algunas en cuanto la niña recordó que olvidó su cámara fotográfica. Una hora después ya estaban en el yate… el cual tenía una alberca de considerable tamaño, semiolímpica para ser exactos.

Bueno pequeña — indicó amorosamente Bulma a la hija de Satán —, disfruta todo lo que quieras durante el tiempo que estemos aquí. Gohan estará contigo por si tienes algún problema… ¿verdad Milk? — le guiñó un ojo al niño y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, como pidiéndole una disculpa.

Claro, ya que — contestó la aludida un tanto apenada y molesta de que su compañera la haya involucrado en eso —. ¿Sí sabes nadar? — le cuestionó con un poco de dureza a la pequeñuela —. No sería agradable si te ahogas.

No se preocupe señora — contestó Videl un poco retadora, pero sin sonar maleducada —, mi papi me enseñó.

Gohan parecía abochornado… a veces su mamá parecía insensible con las personas.

¿Y tus cosas Gohan? — se dirigió a su hijo cambiando el tono por uno más suave.

¡Oh!, creo que… olvide la cápsula mamá — contestó tímidamente disimulando su alivio.

Gohan… — Milk pareció molestarse al mirarlo con severidad, el chiquillo le puso gesto de "sentirlo mucho" —. Que remedio — dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación —, ya no podemos regresar. No las olvides la próxima vez — le reprochó más comprensiva.

No mamá — contestó el pequeño simulando seriedad.

Entonces diviértanse sin meterse en problemas — intervino Bulma para concluir, sonriéndoles a ambos —. Hay que ir con los muchachos Milk… — se puso algo seria —, o Gokú es el que puede meterse en problemas con Vegeta… ya sabes como son — y la jaló del brazo con rumbo a otro pasillo.

Tienes razón — afirmó la morena y fue con ella sin chistar.

En cuanto las vieron irse, los niños corrieron muy felices hacia la alberca.

En el paseo iría mucha gente… algunos los reconocieron y fueron a saludarlos para pedirles autógrafos sin excepción. Sólo que Mirai Trunks tuvo que huir con su padre por dos razones, tres para ser exactos: primeramente porque no quería ser descubierto antes de tiempo, pues muchos fanáticos de la serie ya saben todo de él; en segundo lugar, al ser tan guapo quienes querían un autógrafo suyo eran en su mayoría mujeres, y como a Vegeta tampoco le hacía gracia estar rodeado de tantos patéticos terrestres… salieron tan disimuladamente como pudieron porque el maestro Rōshi tuvo la brillante idea de ponerse una peluca para tratar de parecerse al joven del futuro, y al principio logró su objetivo, sin estar plenamente consiente de su heroico acto, dándole a los Saiyajins la oportunidad de escapar. En cuanto las fans se dieron cuenta del engaño golpearon con sus bolsas al pervertido y anciano maestro (_sus mañas también lo descubrieron_). Gokú firmó amablemente casi todo lo que le pusieron enfrente, sonriendo tontamente porque no entendía la razón de todo ese lío. Pikoro no pudo desembarazarse de la chusma… al ser tan alto es muy notorio, especialmente con el tono verde brillante de su piel. Bulma y Milk llegaron al rescate y la peli azul pidió orden a la multitud, consiguiendo que los fans se formaran en fila para que todos llevaran los autógrafos a casa, y prometiendo también las firmas del huraño Príncipe de los Saiyajins y del apuesto joven del futuro para todas las que les dejaron sus objetos de valor… la esperanza es lo que debe morir a lo último.

El recorrido empezó y pudieron admirar los bellos acantilados que bordean el Mediterráneo. Al fin disponían de la comodidad de un área para ellos solos. Escuchaban la explicación que daban del recorrido a través de unas bocinas y se encontraban apoyados en el barandal de cubierta para no perder detalle de nada, sin faltar un buen servicio de comida para mantener tranquilos a los dos Saiyajins adultos… Mirai Trunks sabía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias y deseaba llevarle recuerdos del paseo a su verdadera mamá, por lo que no dudó en tomar fotos y video con un equipo de última generación de su futura época.

No creí llegar a necesitarlo… — dijo con una sonrisa tímida en cuanto los "Z" miraron dicho equipo con la boca abierta de asombro —, lo bueno es que mi mamá insistió en que lo trajera.

¡Es magnifico! — dijo Bulma admirándolo con ojo científico —. ¿También lo haremos en "_Capsule_"? Insisto en que me digas quienes son tus padres… — le guiñó un ojo en forma traviesa —, para prepararlos desde ahorita con todo lo que necesiten.

El joven enrojeció un poco ante la coquetería sin disimulo de su futura madre, echándole una mirada de soslayo a su padre Vegeta, quien parecía no interesarse en nada más que en comer mucho mejor que el señor Gokú. Poco más de una hora de recorrido quedaba cuando la explicación del guía terminó. Ahora podían dedicarse tal vez a pasear por el barco o botarse a dormir en una poltrona o, como en el caso de Kame Sen'nin, ir a "saludar" amablemente a todas las damas presentes en el yate… Oolong fue con él y Krilin decidió seguirlos discretamente para vigilar que no hicieran desmanes, aparte de que le pareció divisar a androide **18** a lo lejos y pensó en echarle un vistazo y averiguar que la había traído al paseo, aparentemente sola.

Es mejor que vaya con ellos —le susurró a Yamcha —, o el maestro puede meterse en problemas serios.

Tienes razón — afirmó el de las cicatrices dándole la razón —, porque Oolong no es de gran ayuda.

Chaozu parecía un poco mareado, así que se dejó caer en una silla para recuperarse. Ten Shin Han decidió quedarse a su lado, y Yamcha, junto con Puar, los imitaron; el joven beisbolista esperaba una oportunidad más para hablar con su ex - novia, la cual estaba muy ocupada platicando con su amiga morena, mientras los tres Saiyajins y el namek también se sentaron, un poco alejados de los demás.

¡Qué buena comida! — Gokú sobaba su estómago con gesto de satisfacción —. Pikoro… deberías probar un poco, no te arrepentirías. ¿Verdad Vegeta?

¡Mph! — el aludido le gruñó, indicándole que no le molestara.

No digas estupideces Gokú — le contestó el verde alienígena mirándolo con molestia y asco —, únicamente a ti se te ocurre tragar como si en tu vida hubieras probado bocado.

Oye Pikoro, no seas exagerado… — observó con su gesto de ingenuidad —, Vegeta come casi tanto como yo.

¡Kakarotto, no me compares contigo! — le gritó el Príncipe con la vena palpitando en su frente —. ¡Qué pésima educación hasta para tragar! — se levantó sobre la punta de sus botas —. ¡Y puedo comer más y mejor que tú!

Cálmate Vegeta — él movió las manos pidiéndole paciencia, en tanto desviaba la vista y parecía encogerse ante tremendo alarido, con la cabellera más alborotada de lo habitual —, era sólo una observación en defensa propia.

Pues defiéndete de otra manera — le espetó serenándose un poco y dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento —, y no te atrevas a ensuciar mi reputación… Idiota — terminó cruzándose de brazos como acostumbra.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, escuchándose la conversación animada de las mujeres. El joven del futuro esperaba que conservaran la calma pero…

Oye Vegeta… — Gokú parecía haber meditado algo importante —, ¿acaso tu reputación es idiota?

Primeramente sus acompañantes cayeron de sus asientos estilo anime clásico… con las "patas" para arriba, después el Saiyajin enojón se incorporó rápidamente y hasta creció por la cólera.

¡EL ÚNICO IDIOTA AQUÍ ERES TÚ! — le gritó por todo lo alto en tanto el ingenuo Saiyajin pareció volver a la infancia, haciéndose tan pequeño como al inicio de sus aventuras.

Con eso consiguieron llamar más la atención de sus compañeros y a todos les brotó una gota anime colectiva. Pikoro y Mirai Trunks decidieron que era mejor no levantarse por el momento.

¿Ves a lo que me refería Bulma? — Milk reaccionó e interpeló a su amiga —. ¡Ese Vegeta es un bárbaro rufián!

Bueno… no te lo voy a negar — la aludida trató de disculpar la actitud del Príncipe —, pero a Gokú le gusta fastidiarlo — agregó sonriendo con timidez.

¡Ah! — la morena pareció sorprenderse y hasta abrió la boca de más —. ¿Insinúas que mi Gokú es un buscapleitos?

No Milk, no es eso… — Bulma trató de apaciguarla, dándole una explicación lógica de las cosas —, lo que quiero decir es que Gokú ya conoce lo sensible que es Vegeta…

¿¡Sensible! — Milk pareció irritarse y la interrumpió —. ¡Qué sensible ni que nada! ¡No es más que un odioso!

Ahora todos los presentes les prestaban atención a ambas… hasta los aludidos Saiyajins, los cuales ya habían recuperado su tamaño normal y las miraban con gesto de no entender a que se referían ellas con su "amable" charla.

Por favor Milk — contraatacó la científica poniéndose seria —, ni lo conoces bien…

¡Tú tampoco! — volvió a interrumpirla alzando más la voz —. ¡A veces creo que no eres tan ingeniosa como alardeas!

¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? — eso le dolió mucho a la de ojos azules, que miró a su amiga con molestia.

Lo que oíste — puntualizó la de oscuros cabellos —. Si fueras tan inteligente como presumes no tendrías al gorila ese en tu casa.

Oye — la de cabellera azul no se iba a quedar callada ante las palabras de su compañera —, por si no lo recuerdas tu marido también es un simio.

Pero él es un hombre dócil y de buenos sentimientos — afirmó con orgullo su interlocutora —. Nada que ver con el cavernícola de Vegeta.

¡Jah! — nuevo contraataque… esa grosería no podía quedarse sin respuesta —. Mira nada más de que presumes tú… — dijo con ironía cruzándose de brazos en una pose casi perfecta del Príncipe Saiyajin —, el que parece troglodita es Gokú, por como come.

Alguien tenía que intervenir o las dos mujeres podían liarse a golpes por defender a sus respectivos "monos"… ya se lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

Eee… — Mirai Trunks se les acercó cuidadosamente —, señora Milk, señorita Bulma… me parece que ya es la hora de traer de vuelta a Gohan y a esa niña.

Las dos lo miraron y cambiaron sus gestos de enfado.

¡Oh, Gohan!... — Milk hizo gesto preocupado —, podría darle insolación. Tenemos que ir por ellos — volvió la vista a su amiga.

Es verdad — contestó Bulma.

Ambas caminaron en dirección al pasillo de la derecha.

No nos tardamos, gracias guapo — se dirigió amablemente a su futuro vástago —. Pórtense bien — les guiñó un ojo coquetamente a todos sus compañeros antes de alejarse otro poco, haciéndole énfasis al altanero y creído guerrero espacial.

En cuanto las damas se fueron los caballeros soltaron un sonoro suspiro colectivo de alivio, inclusive los dos Saiyajins adultos, quienes se dejaron caer en sus asientos sin decirse nada ya. Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después alguien llegó apurado, entrando por el otro lado.

Yamcha… — era Krilin, se veía visiblemente preocupado —, tienes que salir de aquí y llevártela…

¿De quién hablas? — le interrumpió el aludido, mirándolo con duda.

Chaozu y Ten Shin Han también observaron a su amigo pelón con asombro, Puar parecía asustado por la expresión del chaparrito.

Es que… — Krilin señaló la dirección por donde había venido — allá está…

En ese momento hizo su aparición una joven vestida con un traje de lo más provocativo, corto a medio muslo y blusa strapless. Se abalanzó primeramente sobre el joven beisbolista.

Yamcha, amorcito… — dijo colgándosele al cuello y besándolo en la mejilla —, ¿dónde están los autógrafos que me prometiste?

Era Maron… luciendo esa sonrisa que le da un aire de bobalicona aunque vista muy bien.

¡Maron!… ¿cómo y por qué volviste? — el aludido trató de quitársela de encima, en tanto los demás pusieron gestos de completa incredulidad al ver a la tontita de vuelta en ese lugar.

Quiero mis autógrafos — dijo como si nada, sin borrar esa acostumbrada sonrisa falsa.

Yo… — tartamudeó Yamcha sin poder soltarse.

Fue entonces que ella se percató de la presencia de los Saiyajins… y hasta le brillaron los ojitos.

¡Allá están! — gritó emocionada y dejó a su "presa" actual —. ¡Yo los quiero! — se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Vegeta estaba dispuesto a atacarla, sin importarle que fuera una debilucha y tonta mujer terrestre sin pizca de cerebro… un solo golpe y la mandaba a volar hasta el otro lado del mundo, echa un cadáver. Mirai Trunks lo detuvo al momento y lo jaló por el cuello de la playera, haciendo una retirada triunfal… corriendo con él por el pasillo contrario, por donde Bulma y Milk se habían dirigido hacia la alberca.

¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo! — el Príncipe se retorció un poco, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hijo —. ¡Suéltame insecto!

¡No puede golpear a una mujer inocente! — le dijo sin soltarlo, huyendo de la muchacha tan rápido como le fue posible —. ¡Eso estaría mal!

¡Me vale un carajo! — espetó el guerrero espacial tratando de ponerse sobre sus pies —. ¡Esa cosa no es una mujer!

No vamos a discutir por eso — contestó el muchacho poniéndose serio —. Más le vale correr si no quiere tenerla encima.

¡Esto es vergonzoso! — decidió hacerle caso y pusieron pies en polvorosa… mejor pasar eso antes que la mayúscula humillación de soportar a la ridícula e insulsa jovencita si acaso ésta llegaba a alcanzarlos.

Sus demás compañeros los vieron huir presurosos antes de que la loca muchacha pudiera siquiera parpadear. Todos abrieron y cerraron los ojos, reflejando en sus caras gestos de incredulidad, sin entender del todo el porque el altanero "_Príncipe de los vanidosos_" se rebajaba a salir de esa manera. En un segundo hizo su aparición alguien muy especial.

¡Maron linda! — era Rōshi, corriendo como en su buenos y lejanos tiempos —. ¡Aquí estoy yo, no sufras!

Fue en pos de la demente señorita, ocasionándole a los demás una gota anime colectiva en la frente. En todos, menos en… Gokú.

¡Eso se ve muy divertido! — opinó levantándose y apresurando el paso —. ¡Espérame Vegeta!

En cuanto salió… los demás dieron el azotón anime clásico, con los pies para arriba y, al parecer, sin intenciones de levantarse en algún rato. En poquísimo tiempo rebasó a Kame Sen'nin y a Maron para emparejarse con sus camaradas.

¡Oye Vegeta… que buen entrenamiento! — le dijo muy contento a su "_paisano_" —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que entrenarías en el barco? — le cuestionó un tanto serio —, lo hubiéramos hecho todos juntos.

Mirai Trunks y Vegeta por poco pierden el piso ante la observación del ingenuo Saiyajin… se recuperaron al instante y continuaron con su paso apurado.

¿¡Acaso estás ciego Kakarotto! — le espetó el Príncipe —. ¡Esto no es un entrenamiento!

¿Estás seguro? — Gokú lo miró con su gesto de ingenuidad —. A mí me gusta correr por las mañanas… mantengo condición para la lucha.

El altanero Saiyajin no sabía si llorar de pena o ahorcar a su némesis, aun con la amenaza de la demente que los perseguía. Decidió no contestar, rezongando un poco y desviando la vista para ya no ver a su rival.

Señor Gokú… — dijo Mirai Trunks un poco sorprendido —, ¿acaso no vio… a la señorita que nos acosa?

¿Te refieres a Maron? — preguntó el aludido abriendo los ojos de más —. ¿Acaso ella es su entrenadora personal?... no sabía que Bulma la había contratado.

Eee… — el joven del futuro se quedó anonadado ante la observación.

Ahora le parecía entender porque, en apariencia, su padre no soportaba al señor Gokú… es demasiado infantil para comprender el contexto de algunas cosas.

No… — contestó al fin —, no tenemos el "gusto" de conocerla.

En su loca carrera no se fijaron hacia donde se dirigían… ni la que les esperaba.

_Antes de todo este lío…_

En la alberca había muchos niños y varios adultos divirtiéndose sanamente. Gohan y Videl ya habían nadado algunas vueltas a modo de competencia. La chiquilla era obstinada y no parecía ceder ante nada. A pesar de muchas cosas admiraba a su padre y esperaba estar a su altura, que él estuviera orgulloso de ella y no anduviera coqueteando con mujeres es lo que la motivaba a no darse por vencida. En realidad no deseaba una "mamá sustituta", y sabía que muchas de las tipas que habían salido con su papá sólo querían publicidad.

A pesar de estar algo cansada después de cuatro vueltas insistía en continuar. Al principio Gohan la dejó tomar la delantera, un tanto sorprendido por su vitalidad. La alcanzó y la rebasó un buen trecho. Videl no cambió de actitud y continuó nadando. Al término de la quinta vuelta el niño consideró que ya había sido suficiente… por lo que se dejó alcanzar por la niña.

¿Qué te parece si tomamos un helado? — sugirió, mirándola un tanto apenado al verla roja por el esfuerzo.

En… cuanto termine… con esta vuelta — contestó sin mirarlo —, no… me distraigas — y siguió pataleando hasta rebasarlo.

El chicuelo se encogió de hombros y mejor fue tras ella. Al salir, la pequeña respiraba entrecortadamente.

Te ves cansada — observó Gohan con cautela.

¿No me digas… — preguntó Videl — que no te cansaste? — y lo miró escrutadoramente.

Sí… — tartamudeó un poco como para demostrar que también se esforzó mucho al nadar —, muchísimo… pero… como vivo cerca de un río… nado casi todos los días — agregó con inocencia, aunque esto último no era mentira en su totalidad.

Mmm… — la niña fijó más la vista en él, mirándolo de arriba para abajo, como si lo estuviera estudiando —. Sí, tienes cuerpo de nadador.

El pobre Gohan enrojeció visiblemente… aparte de su mamá ninguna mujer lo había mirado con tanta atención, aunque esa mujer fuera una niña. A pesar de batallar porque su madre lo dejara entrenar al mismo ritmo que su padre, ya había desarrollado unos músculos bastante grandes para su edad. Es uno de los más visibles atributos de su herencia Saiyajin, en conjunto con la negra y alborotada cabellera y las oscuras pupilas.

¿Te gusta el helado napolitano? — preguntó tratando de desviar su atención hacia otra cosa, sonriendo tontamente para disimular su bochorno —. ¿O prefieres otro sabor?

Creo que tomaré de capuchino — afirmó Videl volviendo a sonreír.

Se sentaron bajo una sombrilla para disfrutar el postre. Claro que un helado es poquísimo para el voraz apetito Saiyajin, así que Gohan comió tres helados dobles de más en lo que Videl terminaba uno. La chiquilla lo miró un tanto perpleja… esas personas sí que eran peculiares. Decidió que ya era hora de enterarse de más detalles.

Oye Gohan — le cuestionó muy seria al acabar su porción —, ¿cómo es que hacen… todo lo que hacen?

¿Qué… hacemos qué? — al aludido casi se le atora la galleta que acompañaba el helado —. ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella lo miró algo enojada.

Me dijiste que me explicarías… cómo se aparecieron en el hall — le recordó —. Y cómo es que la señorita Briefs llegó volando con ese señor que no es su novio y con el joven de bonita cabellera.

¡Aaahhh! — el pequeño Saiyajin se echó los últimos bocados de su cuarto helado doble —. ¿Qué me creerías más… — la miró tratando de parecer serio —, que mi papá y ese señor llamado Vegeta son extraterrestres o… que son magos?

La niña le hizo cara de puchero… bastante molesta.

¡Gohan! — le reclamó —. ¡No trates de engañar a una niña inocente!

Para nada… — contestó pidiéndole calma con las manos —. Mi papá y todos sus compañeros son magos que se dedican a amenizar fiestas con trucos sorprendentes como… aparecerse o volar — "No me creerá si le digo la verdad" pensó un tanto aturullado —. Están iniciando en el negocio porque tuvieron que practicar muchos años para perfeccionarse… y por ello no son muy conocidos — concluyó fingiendo inocencia.

Mmm… — Videl volvió a mirarlo de forma escrutadora, haciendo que el jovencito se sintiera nervioso —. Y… ¿qué tiene que ver la señorita Briefs con todos ustedes? — cuestionó agudamente —. La familia de ella es próspera, no creo que necesite trabajar de esa forma.

Bulma… es decir la señorita Briefs — contestó Gohan tratando de guardar la calma —, es la patrocinadora, pues conoce a todos desde hace algunos años… y en unos cuantos meses se montará el espectáculo — sonrió tontamente, esperando que la curiosidad de su nueva amiguita quedara satisfecha con la explicación.

La cara de Videl era tan seria que por un momento lo miró como dándole a entender que no le había creído ni media palabra. Aun así Gohan continuó fingiendo indiferencia, al menos que la niña dijera otra cosa. Decidió ir a pedir otro helado y se alejó un momento de ella.

Pues ni modo — se dijo a sí mismo —, tendré que decirle toda la verdad… aunque tal vez me crea menos — tomó su nueva porción doble y fue otra vez a sentarse —. Eee… ¿quieres otro helado? — le preguntó con educación.

No, gracias — contestó la aludida igual de seria —. Entonces… — habló como con intenciones de cuestionarle otra vez — le diré a papá que los contrate para mi próxima fiesta de cumpleaños — cambió la carita y sonrió con complacencia.

El pequeño Saiyajin pareció anonadado por una fracción de segundo.

¡Jejejeje! — rió brevemente, un tanto avergonzado —. Ya verás que trucos tan sorprendentes tienen.

En ese instante… una voz femenina llamó su atención, haciéndolos voltear.

¡Gohan! — era Milk, la cual le habló desesperada —. ¡Te enfermarás si tomas frío después de nadar bajo el sol!

Llegó presurosa a su lado y casi se desmaya al ver los cuatro tazones vacíos en donde su hijo había comido. Bulma llegó a su lado, poniendo cara de pena.

¿¡Cuántos helados te has tragado! — le cuestionó muy seria, mirándolo con severidad.

Mamá… — el chicuelo habló con un hilo de voz — éste es mi quinto…

¿¡Cinco! — interrumpió tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo sin mucho cuidado —. ¡Gohan, puede darte pulmonía!

Milk… — su amiga peli azul trató de calmarla, interviniendo un poco — Gohan no se va a morir por eso… ya sabes como comen ellos.

Bulma, no me interrumpas — la morena la miró de tan fea manera que la hizo retroceder un poco —. Cuando tú tengas un hijo lo educarás como mejor te plazca… de mi Gohan me encargó yo.

Mamá… — el aludido protestó un poco —, ya tenía hambre.

Aun así no está bien que comas tantos helados — le reprochó un tanto más cariñosa —, menos después de asolearte tanto.

Bulma suspiró un tanto resignada y decidió no intervenir más… cuando ella tuviera un hijo trataría de ser más comprensiva, especialmente si su descendiente tenía genes de Saiyajin, lo cual incluía un apetito descomunal y algo de poner su vida en riesgo… sus instintos suicidas. Se sonrió internamente ante la ocurrencia, porque para que fuera así tendría forzosamente que relacionarse con un Saiyajin disponible, maduro y soltero… con Vegeta.

¿Te divertiste? — le dijo a Videl un poco bajo, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Gracias señorita Briefs — contestó educadamente —. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Adelante — la animó amablemente.

¿Es cierto que el papá de Gohan y todos sus compañeros de viaje son magos? — la miró con seriedad.

Gohan enrojeció un poco y Milk se quedó callada, algo anonadada sin saber que decir. Bulma pareció sorprendida pero rápidamente entendió que el jovencito no le había contado la verdad a la niña y se había sacado un cuento chino de la manga.

¡Claro! — contestó tratando de sonar convincente —. Estamos empezando con la compañía circense y, en cuanto tengamos todo listo, daremos espectáculos en todas las regiones de nuestro país. ¿Te gustaría vernos? — le guiñó un ojo.

¿De verdad? — preguntó la chiquilla muy sonriente.

En nuestro show se imita a los mejores y más importantes luchadores, y se usan grandes efectos especiales — alargó más la trama inventada —. Hasta incluiremos a tu papá en nuestro repertorio — y abrió los brazos, levantándolos para darle un toque de emoción al asunto.

¡Ooohhh! — Videl hizo una "_O_" muy redonda con la boca.

Milk y Gohan dijeron "_Así es_", afirmando con la cabeza las palabras de su amiga peli azul. En ese preciso instante se escuchó un alboroto proveniente del corredor por donde las amigas habían llegado al área de la alberca.

¡Fuera de mi camino basuras! — se oyó una voz varonil en tono de mando —. ¡Quítense si no quieren morir!

Con permiso por favor — otra voz más joven le hizo segunda, tratando de sonar amable.

¡Vegeta… esto es emocionante! — sonó una tercera voz, también amable y despreocupada —. Gracias por no estorbar — les dijo a varias personas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, al haber sido literalmente "arrolladas" por sus compañeros.

Las dos mujeres y los dos niños se quedaron estáticos en su posición, la científica con los brazos abiertos y levantados, y miraron al trío de Saiyajins corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Ese era… Gokú? — a Milk le dio un tic en la ceja.

Sí — afirmó Bulma sin moverse —, con Vegeta y el muchacho.

¡Amorcitos! — una joven de estrafalaria vestimenta pasó por donde antes pasaron los guerreros —. ¡Vengan aquí, quiero un autógrafo!

Ahora la del tic en la ceja fue otra.

Milk… ¿viste lo que yo vi? — dijo la peli azul enrojeciendo visiblemente.

¿Acaso no era Maron? — la morena también empezó a echar humo por los poros.

En un momento las dos corrieron tras la jovencita loca, demente y "_buscahombres_"… olvidándose por completo de los niños.

Eee… ¡jejeje! — Gohan sonrió abochornado —. Mejor vamos a buscar al señor Pikoro.

Tomó la mano de Videl y la llevó con él, pasando por alto el gesto de incredulidad en el rostro de ella. La niña decidió seguirlo sin hacer más preguntas.

_Nota: Esto sigue tan cómico como siempre… disfruten las peripecias de los Saiyajins y todos sus camaradas "Z" en la siguiente entrega… no se arrepentirán de tanta diversión._


	17. La travesía continua

Capítulo 9. La travesía (parte dos).

Tres hombres corrían desesperadamente por la borda de un elegante crucero en el Mediterráneo. Dos hombres adultos de negra y alborotada cabellera y un joven de largos y lacios cabellos lavanda. En realidad no es desesperadamente la palabra adecuada, pues uno de los adultos parecía disfrutar mucho con la agitación.

¡Vegeta, no puedes negármelo — dijo Gokú con gesto complacido —, el entrenamiento ligero de forma constante es de lo mejor!

Vegeta torció un poco más el gesto de por sí fruncido que acostumbra traer, mostrando visiblemente su desagrado… "Kakarotto es un pobre imbécil retrasado mental…" pensó al borde del colapso nervioso y un ataque de ira, "… que merece morir de la forma más cruel que pueda ocurrírseme". Mirai Trunks observó la mueca enfadada de su progenitor pero prefirió no abrir la boca.

Por cierto… — preguntó el ingenuo Saiyajin de peinado punk, después de darle al Príncipe como cinco segundos de meditación —, ¿desde cuando Maron los ayuda a entrenar? — pareció algo dudoso ahora que se dio el tiempo para encontrarle la lógica a la situación —. Por como la trató Bulma anoche no creí que…

¡Ya cállate de una buena vez que me desesperas! — gritó el mal encarado Saiyajin —. ¡Continúa corriendo o piérdete! — y rechinó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a su némesis.

Bueno, pero no te enojes — contestó su interlocutor después de abrir los ojos con asombro, como si no entendiera que es lo que le molestaba tanto a su "amigo" —, es que no me tienes paciencia.

¡Espérenme guapos! — tras ellos se oyó una voz tonta y chillona, tal vez un poco lejos de donde estaban, pero sin duda no se les despegaba —. ¡No huyan de Maron… sólo quiero un autógrafo y una foto con ustedes!

Será mejor no detenerse — Mirai Trunks se animó a hablar al fin, después de echarle un fugaz vistazo a la loca jovencita, quien no parecía cansada de perseguirlos a pesar de que ya llevaban un buen trecho corriendo.

En cuanto los dos adultos decidieron ver a la chica de reojo… una fuerza extraña la hizo caer de forma tan absurda, como si la hubiera tacleado por detrás. Ambos se quedaron fríos y asombrados, en la posición de continuar corriendo sin moverse. El joven del futuro los imitó al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido.

¡Te atrapé! — gritó una señora de oscura cabellera atada en una cebolla… ella había tomado a la muchacha por las piernas.

¡No vayas a soltarla! — otra joven mujer de larga cabellera azul les dio alcance en un momento y se abalanzó sobre la loquita de Maron —. ¡Toma por coscolina! — le dijo en el instante que le dio un sartenazo.

Milk y Bulma habían agarrado al fin a la pobre jovenzuela, después de casi una vuelta al crucero. Se detuvieron exactamente a unos cuantos metros de donde sus compañeros "Z" esperaban por su regreso. A todos les brotó una gota anime colectiva al ver el agresivo comportamiento de las aludidas damas, y los más incrédulos eran los Saiyajins adultos… no comprendían lo que llevaba a esas mujeres a actuar así.

¡Eres una descarada, sinvergüenza, robahombres, exhibicionista…! — le gritaban dándole sin piedad golpes hasta con una cuchara grande.

Oye Vegeta… — preguntó Gokú ya sobre sus pies, rascándose un poco la frente —, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

¡Y yo que voy a saber! — espetó el otro tratando de aparentar su sorpresa —. Sabía que tu vieja y esa mujer escandalosa estaban paranoicas… pero no creí que hubiera otra peor que ellas.

Decidió alejarse para no seguir contemplando el espectáculo de las féminas. Mirai Trunks cerró la boca y se acercó cautelosamente al sitio de la masacre.

Señorita Bulma… — levantó un poco la voz para hacerse oír entre tanto griterío —, señora Milk, ¿están bien?

¡Y este por abusiva! — dijo la morena metiéndole un buen cachetadón a la pobrecita Maron.

¡Y este por mensa! — la de cabellos azules la golpeó en la otra mejilla —. ¡Y largo! — terminó arrojándola por la borda.

Yamcha… — susurró Krilin a su amigo beisbolista, cargando sobre su hombro al cansado y desvanecido Kame Sen'nin —, creó que sigues tú.

¿Y yo por qué? — el pobre aludido tragó saliva en cuanto la científica volteó a verlo lanzando chispas por las azules pupilas.

¡Ya intuía yo que tenías mucho que ver en esto! — le dijo acercándosele con aire amenazador —. ¡Eres un cretino!

Bulma no… espera yo… — el joven de las cicatrices quiso huir de su alcance.

Todos sus compañeros se apartaron del camino de la muchacha, visiblemente asustados por su gesto de furia. Sólo Gokú se quedó en su posición y Vegeta prefirió no acercarse… entre más castigara la bella hembra al taradito gusano, más feliz se sentía él.

¡Fuera de aquí! — con fuerza sobrehumana Bulma lanzó a Yamcha por la borda, al tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa… casi podría decirse que llego a un nivel aceptable de poder, como si fuera lo más común para la señorita Briefs.

¡Auxiliooooo! — el de las cicatrices gritó con mucha potencia… pero obviamente ni Puar pudo ayudarle.

A continuación, ambas mujeres se sacudieron las manos como quitándose el polvo, y después se abalanzaron sobre los antes acosados Saiyajins, con diferentes intenciones.

¡Vegeta! — exclamó la científica casi abrazándolo —, ¿estás bien? — y le echó un vistazo rápido como comprobando que no tuviera lesiones superficiales.

¡Gokú! — Milk por su parte reclamó a su marido, visiblemente ofendida por su comportamiento ofrecido —, ¿por qué le seguías el juego a esa?

Mujer… no seas idiota — contestó el Príncipe algo abochornado por la atención, levantando la voz para disimular, aunque esta vez no pudo ocultar el breve rubor en las mejillas —. Aléjate de mí — y la apartó un tanto brusco, pero podría decirse delicado para ser un tipo tosco.

Pero Milk… — el aludido e ingenuo de cabellera alborotada contestó a su vez para justificarse — estábamos entrenando.

Menos mal que no pasó nada — a la científica se le escapó un leve suspiro de alivio por la reacción habitual del grosero Saiyajin, así que no le preocupó mucho que la tratara con algo de rudeza —. Dime, guapo, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? — se dirigió a Mirai Trunks con amabilidad, preguntando con curiosidad.

¡Qué entrenando ni que nada! — la morena levantó la voz también, pero guardó silencio para escuchar al joven… posiblemente él les daría una explicación lógica de lo sucedido.

Eee… verán… — el del futuro tartamudeó porque tampoco estaba consiente del motivo que llevó a Maron a perseguirlos —, no estoy muy seguro…

Los demás se habían acercado para ver en que podían ayudar. El gatito volador aprovechó la distracción y consiguió lanzarle a su amigo un salvavidas, para que por lo menos tratara de alcanzar el crucero en el muelle.

Parece que Yamcha le había ofrecido a Maron un autógrafo de ellos — intervino Oolong con sonrisita de suficiencia, mirando un tanto burlón a la científica y señalando a los Saiyajins —. Creo que ella deseaba que le regalaran una firma en sus encantos… si sabes a lo que me refiero — señaló con mímica algunas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo ademanes excedidos —, pues tú también tienes mucho de eso que a los hombres les atrae — y puso una típica cara de sonso pervertido.

¡Puerco! — la de cabellera azul le plantó un buen coscorrón al "metamorfocerdo" —. ¡No es necesario que lo digas así!

Los que entendieron enrojecieron visiblemente… incluso Gohan y Videl se apenaron por una explicación tan clara. El único no sorprendido fue Gokú, porque no comprendió en absoluto el motivo del enfado de su amiga, y todo porque el cerdito hizo raros movimientos.

Bulma… ¿por qué te enojas? — preguntó inocentemente —. Oolong sólo movió exageradamente las manos.

Tú guarda silencio — Milk le metió un buen pellizco en el brazo.

¡Auch! — dijo respingando un poco sorprendido —. Milk… eso sí me dolió — se quejó tantito mirando a su esposa.

¡Ay, Gokú! — la de cabellera azul levantó los ojos al cielo por un momento —. Olvídalo.

El caso es que al parecer… — continuó Mirai Trunks después de que le brotó una pequeña gota anime en la frente — la señorita… Maron… sí quería nuestros autógrafos.

¿Y sólo por eso corrieron? — el ingenuo Saiyajin pareció un poco desilusionado —. Creí que era parte de su entrenamiento, y por eso los seguí… Por cierto — agregó algo dudoso, rascándose la nuca —, ¿qué es un autógrafo?

Eee… — el del futuro miró fijamente al de peinado punk, con sus azules ojos más abiertos de la sorpresa.

Es lo que te pidieron cuando llegamos — esta vez intervino Krilin con aire de fastidio —. Eres tan popular que muchas te admiran…

¡Aaahhh! — Gokú pareció comprender al fin —. Entonces es eso… — más sin embargo volvió a mostrarse dudoso —. ¿Por qué alguien querría un autógrafo de Vegeta? — preguntó rascándose ahora la frente —. ¿Qué tiene de especial que raye un pedazo de papel?

Los demás por poco pierden el piso. Al Príncipe le palpitaba la sien.

¿Quieres dejar de preguntar idioteces que ni al caso, Kakarotto? — espetó visiblemente molesto, fulminándolo con una mirada dura —. ¿Y hasta cuándo bajamos de este traste, mujer? — esta vez se dirigió a Bulma con ese tono tan agresivo que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba de muy mal humor —. Mira que si no es pronto… — casi parecería a punto de transformarse en SS.

Sereno "_Majestad_" — dijo ella mirándolo un tanto retadora y complaciente —, en diez minutos aproximadamente arribamos al muelle… guarda tus energías para el entrenamiento que te prometí — le guiñó un ojito coqueto.

¿Entrenamiento? — interrumpió Gokú al escuchar esas palabras —. ¡Qué bien, entonces sí entrenaremos juntos!

¿Y quién dice que voy a entrenar contigo, Kakarotto? — rezongó Vegeta sin cambiar el gesto fruncido de enfado —. No eres más que un estorbo.

Anda, Vegeta, di que si — el de cabellera punk trató de ponerse a su altura, poniendo cara de súplica —. Un buen entrenamiento nos hará muy bien a todos — y casi lo sacude por los hombros.

¡Ni contigo ni con nadie! — el de cabellos en punta se soltó sin delicadeza de su agarre, dándole un manotazo —. ¡Yo no entreno con basuras!

Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de ellos a una distancia prudente.

¡Y váyanse al carajo! — les dirigió una señal obscena, haciendo que Milk se escandalizara y le tapara los ojos a su vástago. Videl parpadeó con la boca abierta.

Pero que grosero… — Bulma torció tantito la boca en un simpático mohín de enfado, después volvió a ver a su amigo de años —. No te apures Gokú, entrenarán en un lugar abierto y Vegeta no podrá negar que estén presentes — y le guiñó un ojo dedicándole una sonrisa —. Ya verás como no encuentra objeción en cuanto compruebe las ventajas de entrenar por grupos.

¡Eso suena fabuloso, Bulma! — el Saiyajin sonrió también abiertamente y se dirigió a sus camaradas —. Ya oyeron amigos, entrenaremos todos al mismo tiempo.

Los aludidos sonrieron un poco en tanto que Pikoro prefirió guardarse una ironía.

_Diez minutos después…_

Vamos, linda — dijo Bulma llevando solícitamente a Videl de la mano —, espero que te hayas divertido y discúlpame por los malos ratos — le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

La chiquilla había permanecido calladita desde hace media hora, después del incidente en la alberca, como digiriendo lo que había visto. Gohan trató de no molestarla y la había mirado con ansiedad de vez en cuando, temiendo que la niña se llevara una pésima impresión de sus amigos.

Oye, Videl — le dijo tratando de sacarle plática, hablándole muy bajito para que ni su mamá ni nadie lo escuchara —, ¿te encuentras bien?

Perfecta — contestó la pequeña en el mismo tono bajo, su mirada azul marino parecía perdida en la lejanía —, nunca había estado tan bien.

¿En… serio? — Gohan prefirió guardar la expresión de asombro.

Claro — afirmó y esta vez sí lo miró —. Me divertí mucho — y le sonrió abiertamente, consiguiendo que el chiquillo se sonrojara un poco.

Ahora se encaminaba con la joven científica y los demás hacia el área de descenso del crucero.

Gracias, señorita Bulma — respondió en tono alegre —, la pase muy bien, no se apure.

En ese instante un hombre de cabellera afro subió intempestivamente a bordo, llevándose a algunas personas de corbata.

¡Videl! — gritó levantando a su hija en brazos —. ¡Estás sana y salva!

Papi… — la pequeña parecía avergonzada por la reacción tan poco común de su progenitor.

Aquí le entrego a su hija… — dijo la científica con complacencia… un hombre preocupado por su retoño no podía ser malo —, es una niña muy dulce, así que cuídela bien.

¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! — Satán abrazó a Bulma sin recato, después de depositar a la chiquilla en el suelo —. ¡Es usted un verdadero primor, señorita Briefs!

¡Oiga…! — la pobre se sofocó ante descomunal apretón.

Vegeta pareció debatirse un instante entre mandar al fresco ese a volar por atrevido impertinente, o seguir fingiendo indiferencia por lo que le pasara a la joven y bella mujer. Para su suerte fue la misma Bulma quien cacheteó a Satán.

¡No se pase! — le dijo enojadísima, dejándole la marca del golpe en la mejilla —. ¡Compórtese como un buen padre y respete a su hija! — y se apartó bruscamente, sacudiéndose la ropa —. ¡Soy una doncella decente y merezco un mejor trato de su parte!

Discúlpeme por favor — al pobre hombre se le había volteado el rostro ante tremendo golpe y hasta habló como si hubiera perdido aire —, no era mi intención molestarla.

Papá… — Videl miró a su padre con mucho enojo —, creo que debemos irnos.

A pesar de ser aun pequeña jaló a su progenitor con mucha fuerza, casi lo lleva a rastras.

Gracias por todo — dijo a modo de despedida —. Nos vemos luego, Gohan — alcanzó a voltear para dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiguito.

Eee… adiós — dijo el más pequeño de los Saiyajins, un poco avergonzado.

Todos los demás "Z" parpadearon un poco ante la agresiva actitud de la chiquilla y el cambio un tanto brusco del enojo con su padre a la amabilidad con su compañerito. Hasta Pikoro miró un poco más a su joven discípulo, como pensando en lo mucho que ha crecido Gohan. Había dejado de ser el niño llorón que conoció y estaba a pocos años de la edad de la punzada en los terrestres… ¿llegará a superar a su padre en todos esos aspectos? Decidió no darle importancia por el momento y volvió a ver de reojo al arrogante Príncipe Saiyajin, quien se había guardado una sonrisa de lado ante la forma en que Bulma puso a Satán en su lugar.

Oye, Bulma… — Gokú habló en cuanto Satán y Videl se alejaron considerablemente —, ¿dónde vamos a entrenar?

Atravesando el mar, rumbo al sur, se encuentra el desierto del Sahara — observó la aludida con calma —. Un lugar alejado de la civilización es el adecuado para que se desahoguen un poco, sin temor de lastimar a nadie — sonrió con suficiencia —. Una idea tan brillante sólo podía ocurrírsele a alguien como yo… — casi brilla un aura a su alrededor, dándole énfasis a sus palabras —, por algo soy la genio más genio, ¡la gran Bulma Briefs! — ante esto último consiguió que sus compañeros, incluso Gokú y Vegeta, hicieran gestos de… "tenía que ser presumida".

Suena interesante — dijo Krilin tratando de mostrarse asombrado por la capacidad intelectual de se amiga —. Y… ¿cómo llegaremos allá? — agregó dudoso.

Pues nadando, cabezón — le contestó la científica sin perder el tono de sabihonda —. ¿Sabes que la natación es un ejercicio de los más completos? ¡Es todo un deporte de élite! — dijo un tanto más emocionada, a su alrededor empezaron a circular imágenes de famosos nadadores —. Si no fuera por esos grandes bíceps y pectorales… Michael Phelps no sería nadie — y como que se le salió la baba ante la mención del último campeón mundial de la especialidad.

Eee… — ahora fue Ten Shin Han quien trató de hacerla volver al mundo "real", mientras a los demás les brotaba una gota anime colectiva por la expresión perdida de la señorita Briefs… el único que torció el gesto de más por la cara de babosa de Bulma fue el más altanero de los monos —, aparte de eso, ¿qué más tiene de especial nadar?

Aaaahhhh… yo quiero uno así… — dijo la joven sin cambiar el gesto soñador.

¡Quita esa cara de tarada, mujer! — Vegeta levantó la voz desde su posición y él sí consiguió que la muchacha reaccionara —. ¡Habla con claridad de una vez por todas!

¿Qué? — Bulma parpadeó como despertando —. Lo siento… fue un lapsus… — sonrió tímidamente.

Entonces… — dijo Krilin animándola a continuar.

Aaa… ¡ah, sí! — recordó —. La natación es beneficiosa para el fortalecimiento de varios músculos, como los bíceps, los tríceps, los pectorales, los cuádriceps… — y señalaba cada uno de los mencionados cuando…

¡Los glúteos! — el maestro Rōshi, quien desde hacía un buen rato había despertado de su desmayo, se abalanzó sobre ella y se tomó la libertad de masajear delicadamente la linda zona de la joven —. ¡Para que siempre estén bien puestos!

¡¿Qué está haciendo? — la pobre Bulma saltó asustada, apartándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Y en un santiamén… el anciano maestro recibió un puñetazo en la nariz.

¡VIEJO ESTÚPIDO! — Vegeta se metió entre los estupefactos guerreros y le dio de lleno al viejo verde —. ¡Nadie te pidió semejante explicación!

Milk, por su parte, le tapó los ojos a Gohan ante semejante comportamiento.

¡Pero qué barbaridad! — exclamó horrorizada mientras el niño trató de que no lo asfixiara.

Señorita Bulma… — Mirai Trunks había recibido a su futura madre entre sus brazos, algo apenado por tener que levantarla así y molesto por la acción del rancio hombre —, ya está a salvo.

¡Gracias… eres mi héroe! — la muchacha lo miró con mucho amor, plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Maestro… — en tanto Gokú, Krilin y Oolong trataban de hacer reaccionar una vez más a Kame Sen'nin.

Pikoro no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle a Vegeta en un gruñido bajo:

¿Y eso por qué fue?

¡Qué te importa! — le espetó entre dientes.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos.

¡Es usted un degenerado! — ni bien se levantó el maestro Rōshi, consiguiendo despertar nuevamente, cuando Bulma le dio con una gran cazuela en la cabeza, haciéndole un chichón de considerable tamaño —. ¡Raboverde!

Oye, Bulma… — dijo Gokú dejando caer a su maestro… otra vez —, ya Vegeta le había pegado por ti.

¡No digas idioteces, Kakarotto! — el aludido se levantó por sobre su hombro, casi dispuesto a tragárselo —. ¡El imbécil vejete se lo merecía por… — pareció dudar un momento pero encontró rápidamente la palabra adecuada del por qué castigó a Kame Sen'nin —… bocazas!

Todos prefirieron hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido… desviaron la mirada en cuanto el Saiyajin malhumorado volteó a verlos, como retándolos a decir algo comprometedor. Oolong y Chaozu decidieron silbar un poco.

Eso lo supuse… gracias "_Príncipe_" — dijo Bulma un poco irónica, ya que en realidad le costaba creer que Vegeta la hubiera defendido del acoso —, no tienes porque molestarte.

Si piensas que lo hice por ti, es que te fallan las neuronas — contestó groseramente el interpelado, sin cambiar su pose habitual de brazos cruzados, mirando a la joven con disgusto —. Ya te dije que no me importas en absoluto.

Pues deja de meterte en mis asuntos — agregó la muchacha empezando a enojarse también.

No me meto en idioteces… — replicó el otro —, como si fuera la gran cosa lo que te pase.

¿Y a qué se debió entonces que golpearas al pobre maestro, eh? — le dijo retadoramente como para obligarlo a hablar, mirándolo con un gesto similar y con las manos en sus caderas —. Yo puedo sola con el viejo — y señaló al ancianito desfallecido.

Ajá… — afirmó sarcásticamente, esta vez sonrió de lado —. Ya te dije que no lo hice por ti, no seas tan boba… niña.

Sus compañeros los habían estado observando alternativamente sin osar a interrumpir la "amable" charla. El anciano maestro volvió en sí por tercera ocasión y decidió seguir en el suelo para evitar recibir nuevos golpes en la cabeza… ese par los obsequiaba sin necesidad de pedírselos.

¡Ush! — Bulma se exasperó —. ¿¡Primero mujer… y ahora niña! — y de sus ojos casi salen rayos —. ¡Mi nombre es Bulma, mono idiota! — parecía dispuesta a zarandearlo y darle unos buenos cachetes —. ¡Apréndetelo de una buena vez! ¡Me llamó Bulma!

Me da igual como te llames — contestó Vegeta ya sin disimular la sonrisa lunática que se le dibuja cuando disfruta algo —. Para mí no eres más que una… terrícola cualquiera — terminó con énfasis.

Señorita Bulma… — Mirai Trunks tomó suavemente el brazo de su mamá para distraerla del pleitecito con su papá, pues la científica estaba por continuar la discusión —, ¿qué no íbamos a entrenar?

¡Es cierto! — intervino Gokú también —. Mejor tranquilízate, Vegeta, y vámonos ya — señaló hacia el sur, tomando al Príncipe por el hombro —, o se nos hará más tarde para comer.

¡Anda, Vegeta! — Gohan se unió al ruego de su padre —. ¡Si estamos unidos venceremos!

Gohan… ¿quién te dijo que vas a ir? — Milk tomó a su vástago por un brazo —. Tienes que estudiar aunque sean vacaciones… te has retrasado bastante — lo miró con severidad.

Pero mamá… — se quejó el peque.

Sin peros — dijo la morena sin cambiar el gesto —. Tus estudios son primero… ¿No es verdad, Gokú? — se dirigió muy fiera a su marido, haciéndolo temblar un poco.

Eee… — el aludido tartamudeó algo asustado —. Obedece a mamá, Gohan… luego entrenamos contigo.

Pero papá… — rezongó el jovencito.

Gohan… — la voz de su mamá lo hizo cerrar los ojitos.

Sus compañeros de lucha decidieron guardar un respetuoso silencio… el hombre más fuerte del Universo era únicamente sojuzgado por su mujer (_a medias, pues a veces Gokú se sale con la suya_). A ella nunca le levantaría la voz aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con algunas de sus ideas. Pikoro y Vegeta conservaron la cara dura, y el namek razonó en que si el arrogante Saiyajin caía entre las "garras" de la científica, como era seguro, tal vez la pase peor que su contraparte, pues también la joven de cabellera azul es de carácter autoritario… y, con el geniecito de ambos, su hogar sería siempre un campo de batalla diaria. Se guardó la carcajada para mejor ocasión.

Entonces… — Bulma decidió intervenir sonriendo tontamente —, todos los que deseen y puedan entrenar deberán cruzar el Mediterráneo nadando… como 100 Km.

¿Tanto? — dijo Chaozu asombrado.

No te esfuerces, Chaozu — Ten Shin Han le palmeó la redonda cabeza —, yo entrenaré por los dos.

Muy bien, Ten — contestó el muñequín.

¿Me… perdí… de… algo? — Yamcha apareció escurriendo agua, se le veía agotado.

¡Yamcha! — Puar lo alcanzó muy feliz —. ¡Estás vivo!

¡Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, Yamcha! — le dijo Gokú saludándolo como si nada le hubiera ocurrido a su amigo —. Toma tu puesto que nadaremos hacia… ¿hacia dónde Bulma? — se dirigió a la científica.

Los demás hicieron gestos bobos de resignación… el ingenuo Saiyajin siempre ve las cosas positivas y a veces es bastante olvidadizo.

Hacia el sur, Gokú — dijo la aludida con paciencia, señalando la dirección correcta —. Allá está el desierto del Sahara para que entrenen.

Serán 100 Km. — Oolong le lanzó una miradita burlona al beisbolista —. No te costará nada de esfuerzo.

¿Por qué… no me… — respiraba entrecortadamente con la boca abierta del asombro — lo… dijeron antes?

Porque preferiste irte con Maron — observó su amigo de peinado punk, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Yamcha por poco se azota de la impresión… como si él lo hubiera buscado.

Bueno… ¡a sus puestos amigos! — Gokú sonrió muy animado y se paró en la orilla del barandal.

Algunos curiosos los quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y gestos de asombro… ¿qué es lo que harían sus personajes favoritos para divertirse? Varios le dijeron adiós al ingenuo Saiyajin y hasta le tomaron fotos con sus celulares; él correspondió el gesto, un poco atónito de que gente desconocida lo conociera.

Que raro… — murmuró algo extrañado. Sus camaradas desde la temporada inicial ya estaban parados junto a él, en orden de estatura.

Ya te dije que tienes muchas admiradoras… — observó Krilin un tanto resignado.

Deja de preocuparte y vámonos ya — agregó Ten Shin Han con su aire de seriedad —. El desierto nos espera.

Yamcha trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Disculpen… la postura — dijo apenado.

Oye, Gohan… — le susurró Bulma al pequeño —, ¿y esa pose tan rara?

Y es que parecían clavadistas a punto de saltar de la plataforma. Gokú parpadeó en ese instante y volteó a ver a los faltantes… Pikoro, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks no se habían dignado siquiera a pararse con ellos. Los dos extraterrestres tenían el gesto desdeñoso de "Ni lo sueñen", y el joven parecía abochornado.

Eee… — el Saiyajin más joven le respondió a la peli azul —. Le platiqué a mi papá sobre las fuerzas especiales Ginyu… creo que pensó imitar ciertos pasos y se puso de acuerdo con todos, incluyendo el señor Pikoro — y sonrió como tontito.

Oye, Pikoro… — el ingenuo Saiyajin habló con cautela — ¿por qué no estás con nosotros?

¡No voy a hacer el ridículo como ustedes! — gritó el aludido mirándolo de fea manera —. ¡No estoy demente!

¿Las qué? — exclamó Bulma asombrada, aun hablaban en voz baja con Gohan.

Unos aliados de Freeza que nos atacaron antes que mi papá llegara a Namekusejin — explicó el niño —, y es que él llegó después de que ellos nos mostraron sus… poses de batalla.

Ah… ya entendí — dijo la científica mirando a sus compañeros con los ojos muy abiertos como platos. Todos los que no habían ido a Namekusejin también se mostraban asombrados.

¡Vamos, Pikoro — continuó hablando Gokú sin intimidarse por el grito del ser verde —, me dijiste que no estaba del todo mal!

Si Vegeta entra me animaré — dijo el alto alienígena, mirando de reojo al Saiyajin arrogante.

¡No quieran embarrarme en su mierda! — el de cabellera en punta alzó la voz e hizo una seña obscena (_se ve que le encantaba insultar de esa forma, jejeje_).

Milk por poco quiere regresar a su hijo dentro de su vientre… esas eran más groserías de las que podía soportar.

Gokú, olvídate ya de ellos — intervino Ten Shin Han más serio que de costumbre —. No los necesitamos.

Pero es que… — pensaba en replicarle a su camarada.

Hay que partir ya — dijo Krilin sonriendo —, nos alcanzaran muy pronto.

Si… — Yamcha estaba recuperando el aliento —. No sé ustedes, pero ya me cansé de tener los brazos arriba, así que vamos a lanzarnos ya.

Bueno… está bien — al despistado de Gokú no le quedó más que asentir.

Los cuatro se lanzaron sincronizadamente al agua, recibiendo aplausos y ovaciones del público espectador. Algunos levantaron pancartas donde mostraban calificaciones de 9, 9.5 y 10. Sus amigos también aplaudieron.

¡Bravísimo! — dijeron Chaozu, Puar y Oolong al mismo tiempo.

¡Qué clavado tan estupendo! — dijo Bulma muy contenta —. Se ve que se esmeraron mucho en practicar.

¡Claro, por algo mi Gokú es el líder! — afirmó Milk sonriendo abiertamente.

Se vería mejor con el señor Pikoro también — murmuró Gohan en voz baja, procurando no ser escuchado.

Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor — dijo Kame Sen'nin con gesto profesional —. Son grandes discípulos míos.

Pikoro y Vegeta tenían un signo que significaba "_incredulidad_" en lo alto de sus cabezas, y por un momento su gesto fue entre resignado y apenado ante el actuar de los otros "Z". Mirai Trunks se acercó rápidamente a la borda.

El señor Gokú ha tomado la delantera — observó poniéndose una mano a modo de visera —. Bueno… — agregó y se subió a la orilla —, no pienso perderme la diversión.

Dando un doble mortal en el aire cayó limpiamente al agua. Toda la gente aplaudió una vez más y le dieron hasta 10.5 de calificación.

Si quieres entrenar solo… quédate — dijo el namek dirigiéndose al arrogante Saiyajin, y de un salto mortal al frente siguió a los demás.

Las personas en el muelle gritaron en éxtasis sin dejar de aplaudir. Bulma fue la que se acercó esta vez para ver a sus amigos.

¡Uau! — dijo emocionada —, ¡qué gran carrera! Vegeta… ¿de verdad no vas a ir con ellos? — miró al Príncipe con algo de conmiseración.

¡Fuera de mi camino! — dijo el engreído orangután caminado con paso firme hacia el barandal donde la joven se encontraba, y su gesto estaba más fruncido que de costumbre —. ¡Ninguno de esos imbéciles se va a burlar de mí!

De un salto triple llegó al agua y empezó a nadar con agilidad hasta rebasar a Pikoro. La gente aplaudió por enésima ocasión.

¡Pero qué vivacidad! — la peli azul se mostró totalmente fascinada. Después se dirigió a sus otros compañeros —. No se ustedes pero me gustaría mucho ver el entrenamiento.

¡¿Acaso te volviste loca? — Oolong y Milk gritaron a la vez, mirando a su amiga con gesto de terror.

Además… ¿cómo iríamos? — intervino Chaozu un tanto ansioso. Él y Gohan se mostraron de acuerdo con la joven científica y desearon apoyar a sus amigos.

Despreocúpense por detallitos — dijo la de cabellera azul sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por las caras de su amiga morena y del cerdito —. En estas cápsulas tengo la solución… — y sacó dos cápsulas del interior de su bolsillo —. Con estos equipos motorizados llegaremos junto a ellos… si es que no aumentan mucho la velocidad — como que meditó un poco en el hecho de que tan veloces podían ser los "Z".

¡Qué bien! — Gohan se soltó de su mamá y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se lanzó al agua con ligereza —. ¡Le diré a papá! — gritó muy feliz.

¿Gohan? — la morena no pudo sostenerlo al percatarse tardíamente de lo sucedido. Se acercó al barandal muy enojada —. ¡Gohan, regresa aquí inmediatamente! — parecía dispuesta a seguirlo cuando recordó que no traía nada apropiado para nadar… no mojaría uno de sus trajes más lindos —. Que niño… — bufó un poco y volteó a ver a su amiga — ¿¡Qué estamos esperando! — dijo autoritaria.

Los otros sólo atinaron a abrir la boca con asombro.

Serénate Milk por favor… — dijo Rōshi pidiéndole paciencia —. Gohan estará bien porque va con su padre, no debes alterarte.

Eso es lo que menos me preocupa… — contestó ella de forma cortante —. Lo que me aflige es que el malvado de Pikoro y el rufián de Vegeta van con ellos… podría ocurrir una desgracia — su tono se volvió angustiado.

Descuida… la brillante idea de Bulma evitara eso — el anciano se le acercó para palmearle el hombro —. Recuerda que irán al desierto y nadie va a permitir que Vegeta se pase — y le habló en tono profesional.

Tiene razón… el desierto… — por un momento la morena pareció recuperar la compostura.

Y por lo demás… tengo la solución a todo — intervino la científica y, sacando otra cápsula, hizo aparecer un vestidor portátil —. Aquí hay ropas apropiadas para ponernos Milk.

Sus amigos parpadearon sorprendidos en lo que la de largos y negros cabellos parecía seguir meditando los hechos.

Bulma… ¿qué es? — preguntó Puar con curiosidad.

Es un vestidor, en donde traigo un traje de baño para Milk y otro para mí — sonrió con suficiencia —. Me imaginé que algo así pasaría y me di a la tarea de prevenir cualquier adversidad.

¿Usarán bikini? — a Kame Sen'nin empezó a sangrarle la nariz.

Quisiera — Bulma le contestó molesta —. Adelante Milk — volvió a dirigirse a su amiga con amabilidad.

Al desierto… — parecía que la aludida continuaba en trance y, momentáneamente, levantó la voz —.¡AL DESIERTO! ¡¿Irán al desierto? — como si apenas digiriera la noticia — ¿Cómo se les ocurre llevar a mi niño ahí? — volvió a exaltarse — ¿Por qué no los freímos y los servimos en salsa? — y de sus oscuras pupilas brotaron chispas de furia, dispuesta a matar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

Cálmate Milk, no tienes porque ponerte así — Rōshi no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y trató de palmearle el hombro una vez más.

Maestro… — Oolong y Puar trataron de detenerlo.

¡No me pida que me calme, viejo degenerado! — Milk le dio un contundente puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que al pobre le sangrara nuevamente y perdiera el sentido por enésima ocasión — ¡GOKÚ… — la morena volvió a encaminarse hacia el barandal en lo que un ki desbordado brotaba a su alrededor… la visible muestra del enfado, y quien pagaría por hacerla enojar era el pobre de su ignorante esposo —, ya me escucharás en cuanto lleguemos a casa! — gritó dispuesta a aventarse al mar.

¡Espera Milk, vas a mojar tu vestido! — Bulma trató de hacerla entrar en razón una vez más, pero sin acercársele para no ser maltratada.

¡Oh, tienes razón! — dijo la de negros cabellos y, sin pensarlo más, entró al vestidor.

Salió a los tres minutos aproximadamente, luciendo un traje de baño en color morado claro, al estilo de los utilizados en las últimas olimpiadas por los nadadores, bastante discretón. Aun así parecía avergonzada de mostrar un poco más de piel y su no tan delgada pero bien formada silueta.

¿Este es mío? — preguntó abochornada dirigiéndose a la de cabellera azul. Chaozu, Puar y Oolong prefirieron voltear la vista y tratar de enderezar a Kame Sen'nin.

Por supuesto — respondió la científica sonriendo también un tanto apenada, pues sabía que su compañera era bastante reservada en cuanto a exponer de más —. Dame tres minutos y estaré lista.

Entró al vestidor y salió en el tiempo establecido, llevando puesto un atrevido traje de baño completo en color rojo, de pierna alta y pronunciado escote, muy apegado a los utilizados en la serie de "Guardianes de la Bahía".

Muy bien — dijo la peli azul sonriendo con complacencia y coquetería —. Podemos irnos ahora.

Oolong no hizo más que abrir la bocota, poniendo cara de baboso al apreciar los descubiertos encantos de la joven. Las coloradas mejillas de Chaozu adquirieron un tono más encendido.

Bien chicos, en cuanto el maestro Rōshi despierte nos alcanzan — la chica se dirigió amablemente a Puar y la dio una de las primeras cápsulas mientras guardaba el vestidor —. Vamos Milk.

Y… ¿qué vehículo usaremos? — preguntó dudosamente la de largos y negros cabellos mientras caminaba por el muelle con su amiga peli azul; la pobre iba bastante abochornada tratando de taparse un poco.

En este… — Bulma arrojó la cápsula al agua y de ella salió una moto acuática de buen tamaño —. ¡Sígueme! — brincó al móvil.

Eee… — Milk tartamudeó pero decidió imitarla y cayó en el asiento posterior.

¡Agárrate fuerte! — la científica aceleró y salieron disparadas con rumbo al sur.

Maestro… — dijo el gatito volador en cuanto el anciano reaccionó, unos cuantos segundos después de que las mujeres se fueron — ¿está bien?

¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó el aludido, viendo estrellas, a Bulma y a Milk dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

En Montecarlo… — dijo Chaozu algo asombrado —, ¿ya se le olvidó?

¡Aaahhh! — el viejecito se despertó del todo y se levantó como si nada, aunque le sangró la nariz otra vez. Los pequeños dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, visiblemente asustados por el repentino cambio de Kame Sen'nin —. ¿En dónde están nuestras bellas compañeras? — preguntó ansioso —. No podemos descuidarlas o los Saiyajins podrían molestarse si algo les llegara a ocurrir — agregó como si de verdad le preocupara lo que dirían los antropoides, tanto los adultos como los jóvenes —; es nuestro deber resguardarlas.

A los tres chicuelos les brotó una gota anime colectiva… ni Bulma ni Milk necesitaban ser defendidas por Rōshi, antes bien era el "_maduro hombre verde_" quién debía protegerse de ellas… y del arranque de furia que podría causarle a cierto Príncipe mal encarado, porque el más ingenuo de los Saiyajins no reaccionaría negativamente… o al menos eso creían.

Ya… se fueron — dijo Puar entregándole la cápsula —. Bulma dice que con esto los alcancemos.

¡Pues vámonos! — y en un parpadeo Kame Sen'nin corrió hacia el muelle por donde las damitas se habían ido.

Los pequeños apuraron el paso para no dejarlo ir sin ellos.

¡Maestro… no corra tan rápido! — gritó Oolong sacando la lengua.

De lo que ninguno llegó a percatarse es que habían sido vigilados discretamente por unos serios ojos azules, los cuales no reflejaban expresión alguna. "Son un grupo de torpes" pensó el dueño de esas pupilas.

_Nota: ¿Quién puede negar que fue divertido? Cambiaremos un poco en el siguiente capítulo… y como preámbulo sólo les digo que será un poco serio. Gracias y saludos a todos._

_P.D. Yo que le iba a pedir un autógrafo a Gokú (T.T) me ofendió regacho…_


	18. Los primeros villanos

Capítulo 10.- Una vistita a los primeros villanos.

_Previamente… De lo que ninguno llegó a percatarse es que habían sido vigilados discretamente por unos serios ojos azules, los cuales no reflejaban expresión alguna. "Son un grupo de torpes" pensó el dueño de esas pupilas._

Una joven y bella rubia había observado con discreción como los guerreros "Z" y sus acompañantes tomaron rumbo al sur, alejándose de Montecarlo… ¿qué tenían pensado hacer?

"No cabe duda, son un montón de tarados", pensó androide núm. **18** al ver como se alejaban los últimos personajes, montados en una pequeña lancha motorizada. Se debatió un momento entre seguirlos para cumplir con el encargo del Dr. Maki Gero, o hacerse la "turista" y perderse entre la gente. Al final no le quedó más remedio que realizar la petición, pues le pareció que Cell la estaba buscando y no tenía nada de ganas de toparse con el adefesio por ahora. Voló a baja velocidad, procurando no perder de vista al grupo rezagado.

En tanto avanzaba remitieron en su memoria algunos sucesos pasados…

_********** Varios años atrás **********_

¿En serio te gustaría trabajar con ese "abuelo"? — preguntó la hermosa y rubia joven a su hermano, un chico muy parecido a ella, pero de cabellera negra.

Pues… por lo menos me prometió pagarnos — asintió el aludido encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

¿De verdad… le crees al viejo? — ella lo miró con suspicacia.

No del todo… — dijo sonriendo un poco —. Pero si no lo hace… le cobraremos de otra forma — y su tono se hizo un tanto irónico.

Hermano… — dijo la joven con complacencia, sonriendo también —, no eres tan tonto como pareces.

Hermana… no me ofendas — el joven aparentó sentirse mal por esa palabras.

Se miraron y se carcajearon mientras conducían a gran velocidad por la autopista que se dirigía a la ciudad capital del Norte.

¿Sus nombres? Perdidos en la lejanía… ya ni recordaba cuantos años hacia que ella y su hermano llevaban solos, vagando de ciudad en ciudad. Lo que sí recordaba es que eran mellizos muy unidos, huérfanos desde… esa cuenta también estaba perdida. Entre ellos se llamaban "Hermano" y "Hermana", y con eso se diferenciaban en la pandilla de rufianes con la que solían andar desde la última vez que escaparon del orfanato donde los habían encerrado.

El llevar una vida a salto de mata, rodeada de hombres peligrosos, la había vuelto desconfiada, agresiva y altanera en el trato con los demás. Sabía que su hermano la protegería de cualquier daño que pudieran causarle, pero no quería ser una carga para él ni quería que la minimizaran por ser una mujer. Así que se entrenó a fondo para competir en agilidad y fuerza contra cualquiera, y ya nadie de su banda osaba siquiera molestarla. También era conocida por otros rivales como una chica poco femenina… y no es que le molestara que nadie le hablara con frecuencia, de hecho era bastante agradable que la miraran con algo de temor, pero a veces le hubiera gustado que alguien, aparte de su hermano, tuviera una plática sincera sin afán de insinuarle cosas.

Por cierto, pequeña hermana… — la voz del joven interrumpió sus pensamientos —, me parece que podemos cambiar este cacharro en la capital. El color ya está fuera de moda.

Como quieras — contestó volviendo a mirarlo —. También necesito ropa nueva.

¿Y para qué pides más trapos? — el joven la miró un tanto burlón —. Siempre terminas rompiendo todo.

Oye… — le rezongó —, una señorita debe lucir bien en todo momento.

El moreno volvió a carcajearse en tanto la muchacha puso cara de molestia.

Hermano… — le reclamó.

No te sulfures que te harás fea — observó él, sonriendo ya más calmado —. Después de que nos pague el vejestorio ese prometo comprarte una ropita linda.

Conforme — afirmó ella y sonrió también.

Llegaron a la ciudad y recorrieron algunas calles hasta que encontraron un automóvil que llamó su atención… un lindo vehículo motorizado plateado con vivos negros, de los fabricados por "_Capsule_".

Pero mira nada más… — silbó el joven admirando la nave —, quien fuera el dueño de esta belleza.

Hola guapo — saludó una damisela que andaba cerca de ahí, una muchacha de cabellera roja y tonta sonrisa conquistadora —, si quieres… te llevo a dar una vuelta.

La rubia torció un poco el gesto… le costaba pensar si quiera que todas las mujeres quisieran emplear sus encantos para conquistar a un tipo o para obtener favores. De que las hay las hay, y hay para todos.

Será un enorme placer, muñeca — contestó el de negra cabellera en tono coquetón —, mi hermana no se enoja.

Por supuesto que no, querido hermano… — contestó solícita, adelantando el paso con suavidad —. Toma tu tiempo que yo conoceré el barrio.

Gracias hermanita, eres un amor — el chico le acarició un mechón de cabello y después, dirigiéndose a la otra muchacha, la abrazó como si la conociera y hasta le agarró otra cosa —. ¿A dónde quieres ir, encanto?

La bobita esa se rió tantito y, en un santiamén, ella y el moreno salieron disparados, montados en la nave. "Ya volverá… después de usarla" pensó la rubia un poco resignada y sintiendo algo de pena por esa mujer tan insulsa.

Sabía que su hermano, como todo hombre que se siente macho, abusaba de las pobres idiotas que se le ofrecían, y ni siquiera les pagaba por el placer… al contrario, se cobraba por haberlas "consentido". Volvió a sonreír y se dedicó a recorrer las tiendas a ver si algo le gustaba. No faltaron tipos que le gritaron cosas por la calle pero ella… ni los fumó. En menos de media hora regresó su hermano.

¿Tan pronto te cansaste? — dijo la joven con una mueca que reflejaba asco, al ver al susodicho acomodarse los lacios cabellos —. Creí que…

La pobre tipa estaba en sus días… — dijo él sin vergüenza, interrumpiendo su disertación —, creyó que así no habría problemas… — pareció enojarse por un instante —. Habrá que ver si hay zorras cerdas.

La rubia se carcajeó sonoramente.

No te burles hermanita… — dijo un tanto más calmado —. Por lo menos tenemos el coche.

Y… ¿dónde la dejaste? — preguntó con curiosidad.

En ese motelito de cuarta donde se ve que ya es cliente frecuente — al decirlo se rió también —. Tuve que darle unas trompadas para ver si se le quita lo mensa.

Tomaron rumbo a las montañas, siguiendo la autopista principal. Se detuvieron en un café y consumieron "gratis" la comida especial del día. Salieron en seguida de agradecer las finas atenciones.

¡Qué pueblerinos tan amables! — dijo el muchacho después de cambiar los cartuchos de su pistola 9mm.

El postre fue asqueroso — dijo la chica dejando su metralleta en el asiento trasero —. Te dije que necesito una bolsa nueva y más grande — volvió a quejarse con molestia —, ya no caben las municiones ni la "_tartamuda_".

Tranquila pequeña hermana — habló el joven un poco más serio —. Ya mero llegamos donde el doctorcito… a ver que ofrece.

Una hora más tarde…

Sean bienvenidos — les habló el doctor Maki Gero en cuanto fueron conducidos a su presencia por unos extraños robots —. Agradezco se hayan tomado la molestia de aceptar mi invitación.

No me lo agradezca tanto… — contestó el joven soltándose con un tanto de brusquedad del agarre de la máquina —. Sólo estamos aquí porque teníamos… curiosidad.

Muchacho… — se le acercó y le palmeó el hombro con amabilidad —, deja la desconfianza a un lado.

La chica no se sentía muy a gusto de estar frente a ese anciano, había algo que no le daba buena espina.

Mire doctor… vaya al grano y díganos que quiere — lo enfrentó el joven un tanto molesto, apartándose de él —. No me ha convencido del todo.

Chicos… — la dura expresión en la cara de Maki Gero pareció suavizarse —, me dio mucho gusto encontrarlos después de tantos años sin saber de ustedes. Por ello me tomé la molestia de invitarles a mi laboratorio.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? — espetó la rubia en tono altanero —. ¿Acaso ya nos conocía?

En realidad pequeña… — dijo el científico con voz amable —, soy el único pariente vivo que les queda.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en shock por un momento.

Ahora comprendo… — murmuró el moreno —. Por eso tenía tanto interés en encontrarnos…

¿Cómo sabemos que no miente, eh? — interrumpió la muchacha —. ¿Qué tiene para probarlo?

Descuida… aquí esta la prueba — el viejo doctor sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía bastante antigua —. He conservado este recuerdo por años… por si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Parecía que dicha imagen tuviera unos veinte años. En ella podía apreciarse a una sonriente y rubia mujer cargando a una niña de menos de un año, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de negra cabellera y ojos azules, el cual también sostenía a un niño muy parecido a él; en la parte de atrás estaban escritas una palabras apenas legibles: "Estimado tío Gero, te presumo a mis hijos y nos veremos pronto… Saludos de tu sobrino…"

Sus padres trabajaron conmigo, y otros científicos como yo, en una organización secreta denominada "_Red Ribbon_" — dijo el hombre mayor con más seriedad y dureza —. Hacíamos experimentos para… bueno, eso ya no importa — guardo silencio en la espera que los mellizos dijeran algo.

Los dos continuaron observando la foto con mayor detenimiento, se veía un poco descolorida por el paso del tiempo. Por un momento la joven tuvo el impulso de llorar al ver a sus padres… las caras sonrientes estaban muy borrosas en su memoria. Se contuvo y mantuvo la calma. Le lanzaron al doctor una mirada inexpresiva, como si no les afectara en absoluto.

¿Por qué ahora nos buscaste? — dijo con calma el muchacho.

Cuando las instalaciones de la "_Red Ribbon_" fueron destruidas casi en su totalidad… — explicó el doctor sin perder la seriedad — muy pocos pudimos escapar. Como en realidad nadie estaba completamente enterado de la relación de parentesco entre su padre y yo… les perdí la pista — caminó un poco, como haciendo memoria de esos tiempos —. Por muchos años pensé que habían sido adoptados por una buena familia y que vivían felices; así que me concentré en recuperar el trabajo perdido — exhaló un breve suspiro —. Fue hasta que los vi en las noticias, hace como un mes, cuando me enteré en que malos pasos andaban… — volvió a ponerse serio —. Pero me alegra que estén vivos y estén bien… ahora recuperemos el tiempo perdido y utilizaremos esas grandes energías que tienen en algo más productivo. Síganme por favor.

Caminó algunos pasos para penetrar en otra estancia. Los dos jóvenes no se movieron. El muchacho volvió a hablar.

No te aceleres tío… — dijo un tanto irónico —. La historia suena muy… cursi, admítelo.

El doctor volvió a mirarlos fijamente, esta vez su mirada era más dura.

Si no quieren creer… por lo menos permítanme contarles lo que deseo que hagan por mí — sonrió con malicia —. La misión les será divertida, y les pagaré muy bien.

Continuó su caminar hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. La rubia permaneció estática, esperando la reacción de su hermano. El joven observó un poco a su alrededor, como sopesando sus posibilidades de acción.

Bueno… — dijo al fin el moreno —, no perdemos nada con oír sus planes. Tal vez hasta nos conviene.

No sé… — opinó ella —, hay algo en este "tío" que no me late.

Tú tranquila hermanita — agregó el muchacho y, tomándola de la mano, siguió el camino por donde el científico había salido —. Si no nos gusta… nos vamos como si nada — le sonrió para darle confianza.

Si tú lo dices… — la joven se dejó llevar, ya sin chistar.

Después de esa fecha podría decirse que al fin tuvieron un nombre, un nombre para recordar: **17** y **18** fueron los números de androide asignados, pues el doctor utilizó sus cuerpos, variando ciertas partes, para hacerlos unas máquinas invencibles en batalla. El joven **17** se mostró bastante eufórico con su nuevo cuerpo y habilidades, la joven **18 **no protestó pero no estaba completamente de acuerdo en todo. Tenía sus ventajas ser androide, su potencial era ilimitado y no morirían al menos que fueran atacados por alguien sumamente poderoso. Pero muchas de sus funciones orgánicas fueron modificadas.

Durante mucho tiempo obedecieron los encargos más simples del anciano y excéntrico científico… robar y otras masacres ya les eran habituales. Hasta se dieron espacio de cobrar varias cuentecitas pendientes con algunos miembros de otras bandas rivales a aquella donde estuvieron, y eso porque **17** siempre había sido un buscapleitos. Más llegó el momento en que el joven moreno se hartó del viejo… se habían acostumbrado tanto a ser libres que ya no estaban a gusto recibiendo órdenes absurdas en su opinión.

Mira "abuelo"… — le amenazó un día —, es cierto que prometimos ayudarte, pero eso no significa que somos tus juguetes.

Aun tengo otra importante misión para ustedes… la más importante de su carrera — dijo el Dr. Maki Gero con su seriedad habitual —, así que no comas ansias **17**.

Otra misión… — **17 **se enojó —. ¡Al diablo tú y tus malditas misiones! — le gritó empujándolo contra uno de los artefactos del laboratorio.

**18** había permanecido serena, aunque también se sentía utilizada sin razón.

¡No me amenaces, número **17** — el científico se puso en pie con un poco de trabajo y levantó la voz en cuanto notó que el joven pensaba continuar con sus agresiones —, o volarás en pedazos! — y sacó de entre la bata un tipo de control remoto, dispuesto a apretar uno de los botones.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en shock otra vez.

¿Qué significa esto? — dijo la rubia sin acercarse, disimulando su enojo.

De alguna u otra manera supuse que algo así pasaría — dijo el anciano al terminar de enderezarse —. No soy estúpido, niños… — sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras limpiaba un pequeño hilito de sangre que le escurría por la comisura del labio —, no les daría semejante poder sin tener la facultad de gobernarlos… y este control me permite hacerlo.

¿Qué es eso? — el muchacho abrió los ojos de más.

Una bomba para ser más precisos — contestó el anciano hombre —, la cual está instalada en un lugar dentro de ustedes y del que no les diré más — su sonrisa se amplió —. Si algo se sale de mi control… simplemente ¡KABUM!, y adiós problema.

**17** y **18** permanecieron callados y hasta adoptaron postura de firmes por un breve lapso de tiempo. Después el moreno habló lo más educadamente posible.

¿Cuál es la siguiente misión… doctor Maki?

Bien… — el científico retornó a la seriedad —. Eliminarán al que destruyó todo mi trabajo de años en la "_Red Ribbon_"… — momentáneamente volvió a hacer una mueca entre disgustada y alegre —, Son Gokú.

**18** volvió por un momento al presente… ahora más que nunca no le hacía ninguna gracia recordar la forma en la que había cambiado tanto, y todo por… terminar siguiendo a un conjunto de patéticos y ridículos luchadorcitos de quinta. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia y a su pensamiento regresó lo sucedido en tan peculiar tour.

_********** Back to the tour **********_

¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? — rezongó un poco alto mientras se veía al espejo y peinaba los rubios cabellos.

Porque… yo lo digo — sonrió **17** un tanto irónico —. ¡Pero mírate nada más! — le silbó como para molestarla —, luces muy guapa, querida hermana… cuidado y te fugas con alguien.

Cállate… — espetó **18 **algo enfadada —, seguramente fuiste tú el que escogió la ropa.

Se había vestido con un conjunto de capri azul marino, rematando con unos zapatos de piso que combinaban a la perfección.

Tienes que lucir como una típica turista — le dijo amablemente dándole unas gafas oscuras —. Bueno, no los pierdas de vista.

Insisto en que no es necesario… — pensaba replicar cuando fue interrumpida por el azotón de la puerta del cuarto.

¿Ya estás lista, número **18**? — era Cell quien había entrado de esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron sin dar a entender nada. El deforme androide también los miró fijamente y hasta se dio el lujo de revisar a la joven de arriba para abajo. La chica se sintió ofendida pero prefirió seguir guardando las apariencias. Cell pareció reírse un poco.

Vaya, número **18**… te ves igual que todos los humanos — dijo con ironía.

¿Pues que esperabas, insecto? — contestó ella de malos modos —. Aun tengo algo de humano.

Eso ya lo sé — respondió el otro, y esta vez le brillaron los ojos —. Andando, que se van a ir en el dichoso tour.

No necesito que tú me lo digas — la rubia se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió sin decir ya nada, empujando sin delicadeza a su poco agraciado compañero.

**17** habló con seriedad.

Espero que la próxima vez… toques antes de entrar.

Cell ya no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

Número **17**… ¿te molestas por tan poca cosa? — dijo en tono burlón —. Deja ya esas estupideces humanas como el pudor y la decencia — agregó sarcásticamente —. Ustedes y yo somos más robots que nada, así que no temas, pues a ella ya nadie le va a robar… la castidad — y salió sin darle tiempo al moreno de protestar, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Estúpido… — fue lo único que el joven masculló, cerrando de un portazo.

**18** estuvo todo el tiempo a una distancia considerable de los "Z", para no perderlos de vista y para que no notaran su presencia. Aún así, después de la visita guiada, se mostró aburrida y decidió alejarse más de ellos… todo lo que habían hecho le causó dolor de estómago, si es que podría llamársele así a la sensación que sentía. Con sus acciones confirmaba la teoría que ella y su hermano se habían planteado: los "Z" no eran los rivales a vencer para los androides, ni ese tal Gokú era tan fuerte como les repetía el doctorcito.

Así que se quitó las gafas y se apoyó en el barandal para tratar de disfrutar la brisa marina, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Unos minutos después tuvo la sensación de ser observada. Volvió la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Era el chaparro pelón cara de bobo, compañero del mentado Gokú, y que la veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir… esos ojos tontos como los que le dirigió el primer día de su llegada. Decidió ignorarlo a ver si así se largaba… más parecía que el idiota se quedaría lelo toda la vida. Se sintió molesta, no era el primer zopenco que conocía.

¿Piensas quedarte regando babas? — le dijo duramente mirándolo de fea manera —. Imbécil… — se dispuso a apartarse.

No… espera… — Krilin tartamudeó brevemente pero avanzó al ver que la chica se detenía un poco —, no quise molestarte, lo siento.

Pues sí me molestas… así que desaparécete de mi vista.

Disculpa… — no se desanimó pero fue cauteloso —, es que te vi sola y… — avanzó otro paso —, se que eres androide pero…

**18** ni se achicopaló y no cambió la cara dura, hasta se cruzó de brazos y no le quitó la vista de encima… esperaba que de verdad se alejara y la dejara en paz.

Bueno… — el chaparrito casi llega a su lado —, me gustaría acompañarte… si se puede.

Ella no cambió nadita, y si disparara por los azules ojos ya habría destruido a Krilin… pero en su interior había sentido por un breve instante que le palpitó el corazón como antes no lo había hecho. El guerrero no parecía tener malas intenciones, y no mostraba miedo por ella. Por un momento al pequeño luchador le pareció que la rubia curvaría los labios en una sonrisa, más sin embargo…

No… — dijo la chica algo cortante —, no se puede porque no quiero. Esfúmate.

Eee… — el joven sin cabellera se sintió más chiquito de lo que ya es —, sí, te entiendo.

Dio un paso atrás… pero decidió insistir.

De verdad… ¿te gusta estar sola?

¿Acaso te importa? — contestó **18** sin bajar el tono áspero —. Lárgate de una buena vez que me enfermas.

Eee… está bien — "Ni modo" suspiró bajito, sintiéndose triste de verdad —. Adiós.

El guerrero se fue cabizbajo. La androide lo miró de soslayo y está vez sonrió disimuladamente… ese tonto no parecía como otros tantos barbajanes que había conocido antes, a los cuales tuvo que darles de puñetazos por tratar de pasarse de listos. La voz tonta de una chica la hizo voltear otro poco.

¡Krilin, amorcito! — una mujercita vestida como la peor prostituta del barrio se le echó encima al chaparrito… la misma mensita de la noche anterior.

¿Ma… Maron? — al parecer el muchacho no se la esperaba, —. ¡Maron!, ¿qué haces aquí otra vez? — y trató de alejarla, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que… manosearla un poco —. ¡Yamcha está del otro lado! — dijo levantando la voz.

La bobalicona jovencita le plantó varios besos en la calva cabeza y en los cachetes, apretándolo un poco hacia ella.

Krilin… sigues igual de cariñoso — dijo como si nada, pasando por alto la visible incomodidad del guerrero.

**18** prefirió alejarse después de contemplar con asco la escenita… todos los hombres, todos sin excepción, eran igual de majaderos. Krilin la miró irse y, sin saber porque, sintió que algo había molestado a la androide; eso lo puso nervioso y apenado.

¡Voy por Yamcha! — dijo al zafarse de la jovencita tarada, y corrió presuroso hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

¡Espera! — Maron corrió tras él —. ¡Krilin, no me dejes!

¡Oh, por Kami! — murmuró el de la pelonera sin detenerse —. Ya ni tú podrás salvar a Yamcha de la furia de Bulma… y yo tendré que esperar otra oportunidad… ¡Demonios!

No le quedó de otra más que retirarse tan rápido como podía.

**18** caminó hacia el otro lado, poco faltaba para que bufara de enfado. "Pedazo de cretino," se dijo a sí misma "hombre no dejaría de ser". Un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, o tal vez menos, prestó atención al alboroto proveniente del pasillo por donde el pelón había huido de la tonta esa.

¡Quítense, carajo! — dijo una voz en tono de mando y enfado.

Tranquilícese, señor Vegeta… por favor — habló otra voz más calmada y hasta apenada. Una voz que le sonó familiar.

La rubia miró de reojo y distinguió al chico del futuro corriendo al lado de su altanero y odioso padre. Pareció extrañarse un poco… ¿qué haría escapar al mono engreído de esa forma tan…? Al momento escuchó otra voz que decía emocionada:

¡Ya los alcancé! — y vio a Gokú con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

Cruzaron con velocidad a su lado, y si no es porque se arrimó a tiempo capaz y la tiraban.

¿Pero qué…? — se preguntó al enderezarse, arreglándose el cabello que se le había despeinado por la ráfaga de aire que dejaron los guerreros a su paso —. ¡Trío de idiotas! — les gritó muy enojada.

¡Espérenme bomboncitos! — otra vocecita aguda la llevó a girar el rostro, y lo que divisó la hizo poner momentáneo gesto de asombro y pena —. ¡Maron quiere un autógrafo!

Era la estúpida jovenzuela que había besado y abrazado al pelón cara de zope… ahora perseguía a los tres simios como si fueran lo más atractivo del crucero. La miró al pasar y prefirió seguir lejos de ellos hasta que terminara el paseo.

Justo ya habían arribado al muelle cuando se percató que los "Z" parecían tener otros planes, así que se acomodó en un buen lugar entre la gente para no perder detalles de las imbecilidades de los patéticos. Al final no sabía si llorar o reír por todo lo que vio.

Ya lo decía yo… — se dijo a sí misma en voz más alta, en cuanto Vegeta casi rebasaba a Pikoro y la gente se dispersó bastante contenta por el show —, lo que tienen de monos lo tienen de descerebrados. Mejor me voy… no pienso perder más mi tiempo.

Y ya había caminado un poco, alejándose del muelle, cuando divisó la extraña y deforme silueta de Cell entre unos vehículos.

Ese insecto odioso… — torció la boca en un mohín de disgusto —. Preferible ir tras los retrasados mentales.

Volvió sobre sus pasos mirando disimuladamente a su compañero. Por su gesto no podía saber si estaba serio o se divertía criticando a las personas.

Así que ahora estaba persiguiendo a ese grupo tan espantoso… segura de que no vería nada bueno.

_Y volviendo con el grupo de los "Z"… primero los rezagados._

¡Esto es muy divertido! — dijo Bulma carcajeándose brevemente —. ¡Parece que no he perdido mi estilo de conducir! ¡Yahooo! — gritó y aceleró un poco más.

¡Bulma, por favor! — dijo Milk sosteniéndose como podía de la fina cintura de su amiga, cerrando los ojos con miedo —. ¡No vayas tan rápido!

¡¿No me digas que nunca has volado con Gokú? — preguntó asombrada la peli azul, mirándola de reojo —. Él puede ir más rápido que mi moto.

¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Pero juró que no lo vuelvo a hacer… ni en la Kinton! — alzó la voz para hacerse oír —. ¡Es tan traumatizante!

¡Oh, vamos Milk! — sonrió otra vez muy abiertamente —. ¡Qué te lleven volando con estilo no ha de ser tan malo!

¡Tú lo has dicho… con estilo!

¿Acaso Gokú…? — la joven de cabellos azules preguntó nuevamente extrañada pero, recordando lo "delicado" que es su amigo con su esposa, prefirió dejarlo por la paz —. Creo que te entiendo.

Que bueno — Milk aun traía los ojos cerrados.

¡Muchachas! — oyeron que las llamaban —. ¡Muchachas… esperen!

Las dos volvieron la vista… era Kame Sen'nin y los demás, y venían en la lancha de motor a una velocidad bastante rápida. Al viejo le sangraba tantito la nariz y tenía su cara de baboso depravado, el gesto que acostumbra tener cuando lee esas revistas de chicas en poca ropa para divertirse.

¡Ay, pero que horror! — dijo Milk con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

¡Hola maestro! — le saludó Bulma agitando una mano —. ¡Qué bueno que ya esta bien!

¡Muchachas… ya llegó su Luis Miguel! — respondió el anciano. Al momento su expresión se hizo más pervertida consiguiendo que hasta Bulma se espantara —. ¡Allá voy! — y apretó más el acelerador hasta casi embestirlas.

¡Oiga — se quejó la científica —, no haga eso!

Maestro… contrólese — dijeron Puar y Chaozu en voz muy aguda.

Dele más duro maestro… — más Oolong lo animó, y su gesto era semejante al del viejecito —. No las deje escapar — sonrió maniáticamente.

¡Bulma, acelera! — pidió Milk tratando de conservar la calma.

¡Quiero mi cocol! — gritó Rōshi como si se le escapara un aullido.

¡Con mucha leche! — Oolong le hizo segunda.

Ambos estaban completamente transformados, les escurría la baba, les sangraba la nariz y tenían cara de enfermos mentales peligrosos. Puar y Chaozu prefirieron no acercarse… no fuera a ser contagioso.

Milk… — dijo la joven científica a su amiga, queriendo aparentar serenidad —, creo que sólo hay una cosa por hacer…

Tienes razón… — afirmó la morena.

¡Aaaahhhh! — gritaron al unísono en lo que la peli azul aceleró a fondo.

¡Queremos pan! — los dos pervertidos también alzaron la voz y las imitaron.

¡Gokú! — dijo Milk casi a punto de llorar —, ¿dónde diablos estás?

¡Vegeta! — Bulma no se quedó atrás —, ¡recuerda que te mantengo… auxilio!

_Bastantes kilómetros más adelante…_

Pikoro y Vegeta alcanzaron y rebasaron con bastante facilidad a Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha… el cual de todos modos estaba extenuado desde el principio.

¡Muévanse, idiotas! — el Príncipe alzó la voz indicando que debían cederle el paso.

¡No me vas a ganar Vegeta! — dijo Pikoro haciendo su mejor esfuerzo —. Y ustedes… ¡háganse a un lado!

Los tres los dejaron pasar mientras los extraterrestres se gruñían.

Esto es el colmo — dijo Ten un poco enojado —. Gokú se adelanta, el joven del futuro nos alcanza y ahora estos dos nos rebasan.

No te quejes y sigue nadando — contestó Krilin sin dejar de bracear —. Recuerda que ninguno de ellos es un… ser humano normal.

Nosotros… tampoco — intervino Yamcha continuando también con su tarea.

Pero al menos somos… humanos — sonrió el chaparrito con algo de vergüenza.

Me gustaría saber si hay algo peor que esto — dijo el de tres ojos nadando con agilidad.

_Cinco kilómetros más…_

¡Papá! — Gohan los alcanzó, nadaba como si fuera un pez en el agua —. ¡Espérame papá! — y los rebasó también —. Con permiso amigos — les dijo y hasta se dio tiempo de despedirse amablemente agitando la mano.

Los tres guerreros se quedaron un poco anonadados, deteniéndose por un momento.

¿Qué… no tenía que estudiar? — dijo Ten con incredulidad.

Tengo la ligera impresión de que se le escapó a Milk — volvió a sonreír Krilin sin disimular su bochorno.

Eso sólo puede significar… — Yamcha pareció entender y hasta se mostró espantado —, que pronto vendrá a capturarlo. Así que hay que proseguir.

Continuaron braceando esperando librarse de lo peor… la delicada y frágil esposa de su amigo Saiyajin era más terrible que una manada de lobos en cacería cuando algo la molestaba de verdad. Tenían que dar lo mejor de sí para evitar que ella los alcanzara.

_Varios kilómetros más adelante…_

¡Uf, uf! — dijo Krilin resoplando un poco —. Bulma tenía razón… nunca había nadado tanto.

Es verdaderamente un ejercicio completo — afirmó Ten Shin Han con seriedad, braceando con constancia.

¡Uf, uf! — Yamcha ya se veía más fatigado —. Siempre lo he admitido… Bulma a veces es fastidiosa pero muy brillante.

Que nunca te oiga decir eso… — agregó el calvito guardando una sonrisa —, ahorita no estás en buenas migas con ella.

Ya veré… — dijo más serio el beisbolista — la forma de solucionarlo… en el fondo se que me ama.

Mmm… — el de los tres ojos pensaba decir algo pero prefirió no dar su opinión… de todos modos no le importaba mucho, pues siempre ha considerado a las mujeres como algo difícil de entender, y la prueba de ello es la linda y dulce chica que lo ha perseguido por mucho tiempo, acosándolo de varias formas —, si tú lo dices…

¡Aaaayyyy! ¡Auxilioooo! — unos gritos desaforados que se acercaban los hicieron voltear la vista.

Lo sabía… — dijo Krilin queriendo ocultarse en el agua —, Milk castigará a Gohan… y a Gokú.

Pues… — Ten pareció asombrado — no parece que viniera enojada.

Muchachos… — intervino Yamcha con los ojos desorbitados de susto —, ¡a un lado!

Los tres apenas y reaccionaron a tiempo cuando la moto acuática pasó rápidamente a su lado. Se quedaron con gestos de incredulidad después de sacudirse un poco el agua.

¿Qué… es lo que sucede? — dijo el de los tres ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa.

No… estoy seguro — contestó el chaparrito tratando de mantenerse a flote —, las dos venían gritando asustadas.

¿Quién puede hacer que griten así? — se preguntó el de las cicatrices.

La respuesta llegó más veloz que un rayo.

¡Señoritas — la voz del maestro Rōshi los hizo girar nuevamente la cara —, no se hagan del rogar!

¡Sólo queremos darles cariño! — gritó Oolong al unísono del pervertido anciano.

La lancha también cruzó el agua con velocidad y volvió a empapar a los rezagados guerreros.

¡Oye Ten — Chaozu agitó la mano en cuanto distinguió a su amigo en el agua —, ya los alcanzamos!

¡Apúrense Yamcha — Puar imitó a su amiguito —, o se van a perder todo!

Los tres no cambiaron el gesto de incredulidad y hasta permanecieron un buen rato flotando a la deriva. Después… mejor le echaron ganas o verdaderamente se perderían el entrenamiento.

_Nota: Esta es mi versión de cómo 17 y 18 llegaron a trabajar con el Dr. Maki Gero… no es la más completa porque este fic no trata de eso, sólo es una aportación cultural… posteriormente contaré tantito sobre Majin Boo. Recuerden que el juego por el Universo es sólo pretexto para la creación de situaciones chuscas entre los guerreros, especialmente en la relación de Bulma y Vegeta. Saludos y gracias por leerme._


	19. El entrenamiento compartido

Capítulo 11.- Antes de un entrenamiento… cosas pueden suceder.

_Seguimos en el mar… bien lo dice el refrán que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa._

_Mucho más adelante del punto donde Krilin y los demás se habían quedado…_

Pikoro y Vegeta nadaban tan rápido como podían. A pesar de que el namek era por mucho más largo que el Saiyajin no podía adelantarlo demasiado.

Pensé que… — dijo Pikoro entrecortadamente al bracear — no querías venir.

Cierra la boca, que no estoy aquí por gusto — espetó el Príncipe de mal humor —. Nadie va a ganarme y eso voy a demostrarlo.

No creí que… te importara — el verde alienígena se guardó una sonrisa burlona y trató de conservarse impávido.

Por un instante Vegeta le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas de desagrado. Decidió ignorarlo y avanzar más rápido.

¡Oye… — Pikoro también aceleró — ningún chaparro enojón va a ganarme!

_Unos kilómetros más al sur…_

¡Verdaderamente que nadar en estas condiciones es un buen ejercicio! — un sonriente Gokú se dirigió a Mirai Trunks con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro —. No cabe duda de que Bulma es bastante lista.

Sí — afirmó el joven con mucho orgullo —, por algo es mi mamá.

Y a todo esto… — el de peinado punk se puso un tanto serio, como si en ese momento se diera cuenta de que… estaban solos — ¿dónde están los demás?

Ya no han de tardar — el muchacho sonrió con un gesto un tanto bobo ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar —, recuerde que los adelantamos.

Tienes razón, pero… sólo venían Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han — mencionó luego de meditarlo un segundo —. No vi a Pikoro ni a Vegeta.

Es que ellos todavía se quedaron en el crucero en cuanto yo los seguí a ustedes… — observó el del futuro ensombreciendo un poco el gesto — pero no dudo que vengan en camino, así que es mejor no detenerse porque presiento que pronto nos alcanzaran — se le escapó un suspiro de resignación —. Supongo que mi padre ha de estar furioso.

¿Tú crees? — preguntó el ingenuo Saiyajin, con esa tonta expresión de duda tan característica en su rostro —. ¿Y eso por qué?

Usted ya sabe como es él… nunca le agradó trabajar junto a sus amigos — contestó el chico con seriedad —. Después de que usted murió… jamás volvieron a reunirse. Mi madre me lo dijo.

Tranquilízate, Trunks, eso no pasara ahora — Gokú volvió a sonreír para brindarle confianza —. Ya veras que todos juntos pelearemos contra esos androides… incluso Vegeta estará con nosotros.

Eso esperamos mi madre y yo — afirmó el aludido sin cambiar el gesto serio —. Por esa razón es que…

¡Kakarotto, detente en este mismo instante! — oyeron una potente voz en son de mando.

¡Ah, hola, Vegeta! — el ingenuo Saiyajin volvió la vista atrás y hasta frenó un poco su nado — ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Pikoro se veía algo cansado… casi saca la lengua.

¡No me hables de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, Kakarotto! — el Príncipe gritó bastante alto al que podría ser su subordinado, sin considerar que ya estaba a su lado y podía escucharle sin necesidad de hablar tan fuerte —. ¡Eres un miserable igualado y aprovechado!

Oye, Vegeta… ¿por qué estás enojado? — Gokú parpadeó un poco incrédulo después de recibir de lleno el gritote.

¡Tarado retrasado mental! — el arrogante Saiyajin estaba verdaderamente alterado —. ¡Este entrenamiento no era de tu incumbencia… ni de los otros idiotas que se quedaron atrás!

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — el de peinado punk parecía más asombrado —. Si Bulma nos dijo…

¡Una mierda! — el de cabellera en punta casi sale del agua impulsado por su rabia —. ¡El desierto me lo ofreció ella a mí para mi uso personal!

Ya estuvo bueno, Vegeta, bájale a tus humos — esta vez fue Pikoro el que le rezongó al Príncipe antes de que Gokú pudiera decir algo —. Nada en la Tierra es tuyo aunque te lo haya ofrecido esa mujer.

¡Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa! — fue la fiera contestación al dirigir la vista hacia el verde alienígena —. En cuanto acabemos con esta tontería de luchar contra los androides, el destino de "su" Tierra estará en la palma de mi mano — como que se le bajó el coraje y hasta aparentó sonreír divertido de pensar en el espectáculo que brindaría la explosión del planeta —. Eso será un gran juego de luces…

¿Acaso crees que vamos a permitirte semejante atrocidad? — el namek le cuestionó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

¿Y quién te dijo que voy a pedirles permiso? — esta vez se burló abiertamente.

No es cuestión de permisos — le espetó en voz más alta, enfadado por esa actitud —, es cuestión de que te lo impediremos.

¿Ah, sí? — agregó con ironía después de carcajearse por un instante —. ¿Tú y cuantos más?

Mirai Trunks puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco… si su papá y el señor Pikoro se peleaban tendría que intervenir, esta vez en contra de su progenitor. Gokú parpadeó con sorpresa al ser ignorado.

Oigan… — el de peinado punk levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar — ¿me pueden explicar cuál es el motivo de su discusión?

Ambos extraterrestres voltearon a verlo como si apenas notaran su presencia. Al instante…

¡Kakarotto! — Vegeta recordó el motivo de su enfado principal, y nuevamente empezó con sus amenazadores gritos —. ¡Te advierto que no permitiré tu presencia en el desierto! ¡Y lo digo en serio! — la vena en la frente palpitaba de forma constante.

Pero, Vegeta… — Gokú pareció sumergirse hasta que sólo se le veía de la nariz para arriba — el desierto es muy grande… hay lugar para todos.

¡Eso no me importa! — gruñó sin bajar el volumen de su voz —. ¡Ya te dije que no pienso entrenar con gusanos… y tú eres uno de ellos!

Ya déjalo, Gokú — Pikoro se interpuso entre ambos para intervenir —. Lo que pasa es que Vegeta nos tiene miedo… por eso no quiere entrenar con nosotros — agregó lanzándole al altanero Saiyajin una mirada burlona —. Como ahora eres más fuerte que él…

¡¿Qué yo tengo miedo? — esa afrenta no se quedaría así. Por un breve instante pareció que el Príncipe se haría SS pues se le vio un aura dorada momentánea —. ¡Estúpido miserable! — casi lo engancha por el cuello —. ¡Haré que te tragues tus sandeces!

Por favor, señor Vegeta… — Mirai Trunks decidió no quedarse quieto y trató de jalar a su padre — en el desierto podrán tener una batalla de calentamiento.

Oye Tr… muchacho — Gokú se corrigió a tiempo y volvió a sonreír sacando la cabeza fuera del agua —, ¡esa es una idea maravillosa!

Suena razonable — opinó Pikoro después de haberse alejado un poco de su agresivo atacante —. Joven — le dirigió al de cabellera lavanda una mirada complaciente —, eres bastante listo para ser… un Saiyajin.

Cretino… para tu información — Vegeta no quitó la cara dura y se dirigió al namek en tono de molestia — los Saiyajins somos muy inteligentes cuando se trata de pelear.

Es bueno que aclares el punto — dijo el verde alienígena con ironía —, ya me habías preocupado.

Ambos dirigieron esta vez una significativa mirada al más ingenuo e inocente de los Saiyajins.

¿Por qué me miran así? — se rascó la cabeza sin entender la razón de esas caras.

Mirai Trunks sonrió como bobo.

Bueno… — dijo Pikoro una vez más — entonces haremos parejas para pelear. Bien, así detectaremos nuestros errores…

Momentito, namek… — también Vegeta habló una vez más — no he dicho que acepto ese trato tan ridículo e inconveniente para mí. Así que no cuenten conmigo si saben contar.

Vegeta… ¿entonces de verdad tienes miedo? — lanzó el de peinado punk sin meditar el efecto de sus palabras —. No creí que hubieras cambiado tanto — y su expresión se hizo apenada.

Esta vez fue sacudido por el cuello.

¡Nunca admití que tuviera miedo, Kakarotto! — el aludido le espetó visiblemente enfurecido… el enfado lo hizo crecer y tenía ganas de tragarse a su némesis —. ¡Y no necesito mis poderes para ganarles a todos ustedes!

Vegeta… — el pobre e ingenuo Saiyajin empezó a ponerse morado — me estas ahorcando.

Señor Vegeta… — Mirai Trunks tuvo que ponerse brusco y lo jaló por el brazo — guarde sus energías. Recuerde que no hemos comido y nos debilitaremos más rápidamente si las desperdiciamos sin sentido.

Es cierto… — a Gokú le gruñó el estómago en cuanto escuchó la palabra mágica —, ¿cómo es que no trajimos algo del barco para comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre — sonrió tontamente.

El estómago de los otros dos también retumbó… al parecer sus vísceras tenían mejor comunicación que ellos.

¡Carajo! — renegó el Príncipe —. A buena hora se te ocurre hablar de comer frente a este imbécil — le espetó a su futuro hijo —. Y me imagino que no traes nada en las "_capsulitas_".

Pues… — el joven se mostró apenado por el regaño de su progenitor — sólo unas bebidas energéticas en el refrigerador. Pero no puedo abrir la cápsula sobre el agua.

Trío de hambrientos — Pikoro se burló un poco —, deberían aprender a controlar su apetito feroz.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, Pikoro — se quejó Gokú sin dejar de sobar su vientre —, has tomado mucha agua de mar.

¡Es agua salada, animal! — ahora fue el namek quien le gritó —. ¡No es para mi consumo!

¿Ah no? — dijo con inocencia —. Pensé que cualquier agua te servía de alimento.

Ahora fue el verde alienígena quien no contuvo las ganas de apretarle el gañote.

¡Gokú, eres un verdadero inepto! — le dijo hasta casi romperle los tímpanos —. ¡Necesito agua purificada para sobrevivir o podría morir envenenado!

Cálmate, Pikoro… — una vez más se le puso morado el rostro — no puedo respirar.

Vegeta y Mirai Trunks tenían una gota anime en lo alto de sus cabezas… el ingenuo Saiyajin parecía navegar por la vida con bandera de baboso.

¡Papá! — oyeron una vocecita que se acercaba —. ¡Papá, espérame!

¡¿Gohan? — fue una suerte porque así Pikoro recobró la seriedad… delante de su discípulo quería comportarse como una persona honorable mientras fuera debido —. ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

¡Uf, ya era hora! — Gokú aspiró una buena bocanada de aire en tanto recobraba el color.

¡Papá — dijo Gohan en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos —, qué bueno que los alcance! Hola señor Pikoro — saludó respetuosamente a su maestro —, fue muy pesado pero ya llegué.

Gohan… — el ser verde lo miró seriamente para permitirle al padre del niño recuperar otro poco de aliento —, ¿viste a los demás?

Sí — afirmó con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa —, los dejé muy lejos.

¡Me da gusto que Milk te haya dejado venir, Gohan! — exclamó el de peinado punk con entusiasmo, acariciando la negra y alborotada cabellera de su hijo —. Ahora sí podremos entrenarte mejor.

Eee… en realidad — el gesto del pequeño se hizo preocupado y bajó un poco la voz —… me escapé de mamá.

Pero, Gohan… — su papá parpadeó y su gesto se hizo serio —, ¿por qué deso…?

¿¡Qué hiciste qué? — Pikoro se puso histérico —. ¡Gohan!, ¿cómo te atreviste a cometer semejante estupidez? — le interrumpió visiblemente molesto —. Sabes que tu madre es una peligrosa loca perturbada… es seguro que vendrá a buscarte — y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su discípulo con reproche.

Lo siento, señor Pikoro — el jovencito se avergonzó demasiado —, lo siento papá… no quería darte problemas.

Además, ella no va a venir sola — bufó el verde extraterrestre y volvió la vista a los otros dos Saiyajins —. Es probable que la otra mujer la acompañe… Vegeta — recalcó al final disimulando una sonrisita mordaz.

¿Y eso a mí qué? — espetó el aludido poniendo su desdeñoso gesto por enésima ocasión, entendió perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía la burla de Pikoro —. No me importa nada esa insoportable mujer.

Oye, Pikoro… — Gokú intervino sin comprender nada del asunto — no es Vegeta el que puede morir, ese soy yo.

¿Ves lo que te pasa por juntarte con una vieja trastornada, Kakarotto? — el Príncipe fue quien le contestó —. Sólo a ti se te ocurre.

Vegeta… — el aludido se quejó un poco y hasta se puso serio una vez más — no le digas tan feo a Milk.

¿Y cómo quieres que le diga, eh? — preguntó en tono irónico su interlocutor —. Dejas que te trate como basura y todavía la defiendes… — y levantó la voz para regañarlo —. Eso es imperdonable para un Saiyajin.

Bueno… — el de peinado punk hizo gesto de meditación — a veces Milk es un poco enojona.

¿Un poco? — el de erizada cabellera en punta chasqueó la lengua con fastidio —. ¿Has dicho un poco?

Vamos, Vegeta, no te alteres — Gokú trató de serenarlo pidiendo calma con las manos y sonriendo tontamente —, ya te tocará disfrutar las delicias matrimoniales a su debido tiempo (_se refiere a la comida… no piensen mal de Gokú_).

¡Kakarotto!, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre decirme semejante idiotez! — el efecto fue contrario a lo que suponía… Vegeta sí pensó mal —. ¡No soy tan imbécil como tú! ¡Yo no caeré en algo tan bajo! — volvió a crecer con la rabia desbordándose por la vena palpitante de la sien, en tanto el pobre de peinado punk volvió a hundir la cabeza en el agua, mientras sus acompañantes no hacían más que parpadear anonadados —. ¡Soy un Príncipe con clase!

Disculpe, señor Vegeta… — Mirai Trunks, después de recuperarse de la impresión momentánea por los gritos de su futuro progenitor, tuvo que intervenir otra vez, aunque ahora fue cauteloso y tocó a su padre por el hombro —… creo que la señora Milk y la señorita Bulma vienen acercándose — y señaló un punto a la lejanía.

Todos enfocaron la vista al lugar señalado y les pareció divisar a lo lejos un pequeño vehículo, en el cual venían las dos dulces mujeres que les hacían la vida más placentera. Aun estaban lejos pero se aproximaban con rapidez. Gokú y Gohan temblaron un poco.

Bien, Gohan… — el ingenuo Saiyajin se dirigió a su hijo después de pasarse un buen trago de saliva por la nuez de Adán — creo que ya sabes que hacer en casos desesperados.

¿Te… refieres a…? — tartamudeó el niño.

Exactamente — afirmó sin dejarle terminar —. Así que… sígueme.

Se impulsaron por medio de su _ki_ y se alejaron volando a buena velocidad, levantando una gran ola que dejó más mojados a sus compañeros.

¡Cof, cof! — tosió Pikoro… el sorpresivo movimiento le hizo ingerir agua — ¿Pero qué diablos…?

¡Kakarotto, regresa aquí inmediatamente! — Vegeta les imitó después de pasada la impresión… nadie le iba a ganar el desierto —. ¡Cobarde pedazo de mierda!

¡Señor Vegeta! — casi al mismo tiempo el joven del futuro se lanzó tras su progenitor —. ¡Por favor, cálmese!

El agua que levantaron por poco pone de cabeza al namek.

¡Cof, cof, cof! — sacando la cabeza del agua aspiró una buena bocanada de aire —. ¡Cof, cof! ¡Agh, agua salada! — escupió lo más que pudo y volvió a acomodarse el turbante. Esta vez su expresión se hizo más fúrica —. ¡Monos idiotas! — les gritó airado y también se impulsó fuera del agua —, ¡esto no se va a quedar así!

Al poco tiempo llegaron a tierra firme.

Papá… — dijo Gohan antes de que tocaran la playa — estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

Yo también… — le contestó casi con la lengua de fuera — ya no puedo volar más.

¿Por qué no… descansamos un poco? — sugirió el niño en cuanto descendieron.

Es buena idea, Gohan, pero… ¿dónde? — preguntó el padre buscando con la vista un lugar adecuado para realizar la acción.

Por lo pronto alejémonos de la playa… — Gohan volvió la mirada hacia el mar —. Allá viene Vegeta y de seguro llega enojado porque está volando muy rápido — señaló la pequeña figura que se acercaba.

¡Corre! — dijo Gokú, y se apartaron lo más rápido que pudieron, adentrándose como 5 km.

¡Kakarotto! — el Príncipe se presentó levantando polvo y provocando que el mar entrara un poco más allá de su límite. Aterrizó salvajemente barriéndose sobre la arena —. ¡Miserable, no te escondas porque bien sabes que puedo detectar tu presencia! — y se encaminó con velocidad hacia el lugar donde sus dos más molestos "enemigos" actuales estaban ocultos.

¡Señor Vegeta! — en menos de diez segundos Mirai Trunks estaba ahí también. Él no descendió y fue directo donde los demás, llegando justo a tiempo para evitar que su padre descargara su ira sobre los Son —. ¡Deténgase por favor! — dijo tomándole fuertemente un brazo.

¿¡Acaso también vas a ponerte en mi contra! — el aludido le gritó con ferocidad, esta vez lo encaró —. ¡Este cretino es el culpable de que yo este aquí — señaló groseramente a su némesis —, no pienso perdonarlo nunca!

Gokú y Gohan estaban sentados sobre la arena y tenían gestos de dolor… ni siquiera los miraban.

Papá… — el chiquillo sobaba su estomaguito, parecía a punto de llorar — tengo mucha hambre, quiero comer ahora.

Si, Gohan, te entiendo… — le palmeó la espaldita y las tripas de ambos gruñeron con mucha fuerza, especialmente las del adulto — yo también muero de hambre, y así no puedo pelear bien. Vegeta — se dirigió al Príncipe en tono cordial, como ignorante de que éste había estado a punto de golpearlo —, ¿qué tú no tienes hambre? Desde el crucero no he comido nada… y creo que tú tampoco.

¡Cierra la bocota que no…! — el de cabellera en punta levantó la voz para callarlo, más su real víscera también reclamó por alimento.

Ante semejante sonido como que se le bajó el coraje y hasta se sonrojó, levemente avergonzado de un comportamiento tan corriente para alguien de su alcurnia. Él había estado acostumbrado a pasarse días sin comer cuando estaba cumpliendo misiones para Freeza. Y también podía devorar cualquier cosa que pudiera comerse cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de saciar su hambre… la carne cruda y sangrante era un suculento platillo en aquellos tiempos. Pero ahora… no es que no le siguiera gustando cazar, y no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo en cuanto podía salir de vez en cuando de _Capsule_, pues algunos animales terrestres eran verdaderamente deliciosos; únicamente que esa hermosa mujer endemoniada, junto con la chiflada que tiene por madre, le había cambiado la jugada, y le presentaba grandes tazones y platos rebosantes de finos manjares exquisitamente sazonados para satisfacer su apetito, mientras le dedicaba una bella mirada de complacencia al verlo devorar las viandas con "finura real". Ya no aguantaba más de seis horas sin tragar a menos que estuviera demasiado concentrado en entrenar intensivamente, sólo así podía pasar hasta ocho horas, más ya era casi imposible. ¿Cómo diablos le había permitido a la hembra metiche controlar su vida?

¿Ya ves que tengo razón? — la voz de Gokú interrumpió sus pensamientos —. Mientras no comamos no vamos a poder entrenar como es debido.

¿Qué mierda dijiste traer en ese aparato? — Vegeta lo ignoró y se dirigió con dureza a su futuro vástago —. Sácalo de una buena vez.

Son bebidas energéticas — Mirai Trunks suspiró por lo bajo en cuanto percibió que su padre se había tranquilizado —. Nos servirán de mucho para un entrenamiento ligero — sacó la cápsula y la lanzó con precisión. Después abrió el refrigerador y sustrajo varias latas de adentro —, y alcanzarán para todos.

Trae acá — su papá le arrebató dos latas y, con sólo apretarlas un poco, las abrió. Se bebió ruidosamente el contenido de una —. No saben tan mal, escuincle — dijo en tono complaciente antes de tomar el líquido de la segunda —, pensé que serían una basca.

Mi madre las elaboró… — el muchacho sonrió tímidamente en tanto les entregaba a Gokú y a Gohan sus respectivas bebidas —. Como en mi tiempo es bastante difícil conseguir comida, tuvo que ingeniarla de esta forma sintética… para mí — se sonrojó levemente, su esforzada progenitora había hecho tantos dispositivos para salvaguardar su integridad, depositando en él su confianza para solucionar las cosas después de la muerte de Gohan en su línea temporal —. Sabe que un Saiyajin gasta mucha energía y necesita consumir muchos carbohidratos y proteínas para mantenerse activo.

Oye — a Gokú se le iluminó el rostro al probar el contenido de su lata —, ¡está deliciosa! ¿Verdad, Gohan? — le preguntó a su hijo, quien imitó al arrogante Saiyajin y tomó como desesperado su ración.

Si papá — respondió al momento de terminar —. Gracias joven — se dirigió amablemente al del futuro —, ya me siento mejor.

Por nada — le contestó igual de amable, dedicándole a su "maestro", en su tiempo futuro, una sonrisa sincera —. Y me parece que puedes tomar una más — le dio otro envase sin cambiar la sonrisa —, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. Usted también, señor Gokú — le alcanzó una lata más —, los demás sólo deben tomar una o les caerá muy pesado — dijo a modo de explicación cuando notó el dudoso gesto del de peinado punk… Gokú siempre preocupándose por sus amigos —. Señor Gokú… ¿sucede algo? — le preguntó extrañado.

¿De pura casualidad traes agua para Pikoro? — el aludido preguntó con algo de intranquilidad… todos habían percibido el _ki_ del namek que se acercaba, pero se sentía algo débil —. No sería justo para él que no se nutriera adecuadamente.

Por aquí debo tener una botella con agua purificada… espero sea suficiente con un litro — afirmó el joven, asomándose una vez más al interior del aparato.

Ninguno notó que Vegeta se empinó el contenido de otra lata, entre más energía tuviera era mejor. Por primera vez sintió un poco de curiosidad en saber quien era la madre del petimetre pedazo de Saiyajin. Así que la odiosa científica no era la única mujer genio en ese lugar… sería bueno conocerla a su tiempo pues, siendo empleada de _Capsule_, podría serle también de gran ayuda. Que buen negocio para el Príncipe, tendría dos prisioneras a su servicio. Únicamente habría de considerar que no fuera tan fastidiosa como la hermosa de cabellera azul. Sacudió la cabeza con un poco de violencia ante su último pensamiento… la joven mujer era una belleza para sus más bajos instintos, pero él no podía perder su tiempo en esas patéticas cosas. Afortunadamente nadie se percató de su movimiento, pues veían la figura que se aproximaba.

¡Son ustedes una bola de desconsiderados! — les gritó Pikoro al llegar, se frenó un tanto brusco en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos —. ¡Casi me matan!

Señor Pikoro, no se enoje — dijo Gohan amistosamente, enseñándole el bote de agua —. También hay alimento para usted.

Y esta bastante fría — agregó Gokú sonriendo abiertamente —. Ya verás que te caerá muy bien.

¡Mph! — rezongó mirando de fea manera al ingenuo Saiyajin —. Gracias, Gohan — tomó el bote y le dirigió al niño una mirada más amable.

Agradézcaselo a él, señor Pikoro — el aludido señaló al del futuro —. Ese refrigerador de su época es una verdadera maravilla… si que su mamá es muy lista — opinó en éxtasis.

Así que… ¿fue tu madre la que desarrollo este dispositivo? — preguntó el verde alienígena después de tomarse un buen sorbo del refrescante e insípido líquido.

Sí — confirmó el muchacho —. Muchas de las cosas que traigo las desarrolló hace tiempo… fue difícil porque hemos tenido que ocultarnos de los androides — suspiró otra vez al evocar a la que le dio la vida, y pensar en lo que hacía en esos momentos —. Incluso el agua es complicada de conseguir.

Los demás guardaron un respetuoso y momentáneo silencio, esa pobre dama la debía estar pasando bastante mal… considerando que Pikoro y Gokú sabían como se las gastaba Bulma en estos buenos tiempos. Únicamente Vegeta se mostró inexorable ante el sentimiento de su futuro y aun desconocido hijo.

Si en diez minutos no llegan los insectos juró que… — empezó con su vocabulario injurioso después de terminar de beber su última lata, la cual arrojó al suelo inmediatamente de aplastarla con la mano.

Oye, Vegeta, no contamines — le recriminó Gokú señalando las tres latas vacías que tenía tiradas a sus pies —. Hay que cuidar el ambiente — y lo dijo tan seriamente que por un breve instante el arrogante Saiyajin no supo que contestar y parpadeó incrédulo. Más tardó en hacerlo que en retornar a la dureza acostumbrada.

Guárdate tus estupideces, Kakarotto, yo hago lo que me venga en gana — espetó de mala manera y se cruzó de brazos dándoles la espalda… su más cómoda y habitual pose.

Descuide, señor Gokú — Mirai Trunks habló con seriedad antes de permitirle decir alguna incoherencia que hiciera enfadar de nueva cuenta a su progenitor —, son latas ecológicas, no son de metal. Se degradan en una hora.

¿De verdad? — se sorprendió el interpelado —. Y… ¿qué es degradar? — preguntó con gesto de duda después de meditar un segundo.

Eee… — el joven hizo un gesto bobo abriendo los azules ojos de más, posteriormente retomó a hablar con serenidad y mucha paciencia —. Quiere decir que los componentes de la lata se integraran al ambiente sin dañarlo.

¡Ahh!… — el ingenuo Saiyajin no cambió la expresión —. ¿Y eso que es?

¡Ay papá — dijo Gohan interviniendo antes que el chico del futuro, al cual le había brotado una diminuta gota anime en la frente —, eso lo sabe hasta un niño de primaria como yo!

¡Qué bueno que tú si lo sabes, Gohan! — Gokú le acarició la cabeza a su hijo, volviendo a despeinarlo —. Milk estará muy orgullosa de ti — afirmó sonriente.

Pronto podrás preguntarle — esta vez intervino Pikoro con un poco de fastidio, señalando hacia la playa —. Y les dije que no vendría sola — remarcó volviendo la vista hacia los dos Saiyajins adultos.

Milk y Bulma llegaron a la costa aun trepadas en la moto acuática, e irrumpieron tierra adentro hasta donde el vehículo pudo hacerlo… menos de un kilometro. Bajaron de un salto y corrieron en dirección a ellos. Gokú y Gohan volvieron a temblar levemente.

Papá… ¿qué hacemos? — preguntó el niño con un hilo de voz, jalándole el pantalón a su progenitor.

No podemos huir toda la vida — contestó el aludido después de una fracción de segundo —. Hablaremos con tu mamá… seguro va a entendernos — y esto último lo dijo en un tono no muy convencido.

¿Tú crees? — dudó el peque.

¡Mph! — Pikoro y Vegeta torcieron el gesto con ironía… el ingenuo Saiyajin era más sonso de lo que aparentaba.

Eee… — Mirai Trunks intervino antes de que alguien más dijera algo —. No parece que la señora Milk viniera enojada… — y enfocó mejor para ver a las mujeres — más bien parece que algo las asustó.

¿En serio? — Gokú lo imitó y pudo apreciar mejor la cara de pavor de su amada esposa.

A ver… — dijo Gohan al mismo tiempo.

¡Es cierto! — el de peinado punk suspiró visiblemente aliviado… así ya no sería regañado y mandado a la cama sin cenar como le gustaba —. Vegeta… hasta Bulma está gritando como loca — y miró fugazmente a su "paisano", por encima del hombro.

¡Esa boba hembra me tiene sin cuidado! — le gritó el Príncipe volviendo a enderezarse sobre la punta de sus botas —. ¡No me interesa para nada saber que la puso en ese estado de demencia! — se cruzó de brazos una vez más, volviendo a su tamaño normal, con la vena palpitando en la sien.

Pues tú te lo pierdes… — sonrió Pikoro mirando también a la lejanía —. Esta visión es divertida.

El arrogante Saiyajin trató de mantener la compostura y la mala cara ante las burlonas insinuaciones del namek. Fueron las últimas palabras de Gohan las que le picaron la curiosidad.

Oye, papá… ¿qué ese no es el maestro Rōshi? — señaló el chiquillo dirigiéndose a su padre con cara de asombro —. ¿Por qué está persiguiendo a mi mamá y a Bulma?

Tienes razón… — le contestó Gokú al distinguir la silueta de su antiguo maestro —. ¿Por qué estará también aquí? — se preguntó con curiosidad.

Al escuchar el nombre del vejete insolente, el de cabellera en punta volvió las oscuras pupilas en dirección a las enloquecidas y desquiciantes mujeres, enfocando su atención en la joven científica… y de verdad que le agradó en gran medida la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos, tanto así que, si no fuera un hombre de entereza, se le hubiera caído la quijada hasta el piso. La de cabellera azul se movía tan rápido como le permitían sus bien torneadas piernas, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente del veloz Kame Sen'nin, a quien le sangraba la nariz y traía en el rostro una extraña expresión de maniaco. Y como no, con ese traje de baño tan sugerente se apreciaban las oscilaciones de… bueno, de lo que le gustaba verle a la chica, lo que ella nunca dudaba en hacer ostensible cuando tenía oportunidad. Pero no fue únicamente Vegeta el que se quedó estático, pues Gokú parpadeó extrañado al notar la poca ropa que traía puesta su señora; Milk no es de las que le gusta lucirse en público, así que le pareció más que raro que se hubiera vestido de esa forma tan… descubierta. Ambos Saiyajins adultos se quedaron idos mirándolas acercarse, sin preocuparse demasiado por los chillidos de pánico y los gestos sobrecogidos de ambas amigas.

¡Aaaayyyy! — las aludidas gritaban aterradas, aproximándose a la posición de los guerreros de su corazón —. ¡Maestro Rōshi, aléjese de nosotras! — le decían al anciano maestro pero sin voltear a verlo.

¡No se vayan, ricuras! — sonreía Kame Sen'nin como idiota depravado —. ¡Sólo quiero darles "cariñitos"!

Pikoro, Mirai Trunks y Gohan hicieron gestos de incredulidad a sus dos acompañantes, al notar que estaban perdidos en otro mundo… un mundo que no es el de Enma – Daio sama.

Papá… ¿qué tienes? — preguntó el más pequeño de los Saiyajins, un poco asustado por el gesto más atontado de su padre.

Esto es vergonzoso — dijo al mismo tiempo el de cabellera lavanda, enrojeciendo ante la mueca de su progenitor… cambió la expresión de desagrado por una de perverso placer ante el panorama con el que recreaba la vista.

Esto no se ve todos los días — ironizó Pikoro sonriendo otra vez.

Independientemente del carácter habitual de esos dos, en ese preciso instante estaban demostrando ser unos machos con hormonas alborotadas, así que esa actitud era para carcajearse en sus narices. Sin embargo, el verde alíen decidió aguantarse las ganas de revolcarse para no asustar más a su discípulo.

Señor Pikoro… ¿qué le sucede a mi papá? — el niño se dirigió a su maestro, visiblemente consternado.

Nada… fuera de lo que sería cierta normalidad — le contestó retornando a la seriedad, lanzándole una mirada fugaz —. Es un hombre adulto y… debe de comportarse como tal de vez en cuando.

Pero… — el chiquillo no pareció muy convencido con el argumento, así que volvió la vista a su padre y trató de seguir la trayectoria de su mirada.

No te lo recomiendo, Gohan — le indicó amablemente el joven del futuro al percatarse de su acción —, a tu edad sería… un poco traumatizante tratar de entender a los mayores.

¡Jah! Por favor, muchacho — le espetó el namek con un deje de reproche —, es menester que Gohan aprenda de la vida, de mejor manera que el tonto de su padre.

Pero, señor Pikoro… — Mirai Trunks tartamudeó abochornado, y decidió agachar la cabeza. Aun así, no perdió de vista los movimientos de su arrogante antecesor.

Gokú y Vegeta permanecieron en su posición… por un segundo más. Conforme sus compañeras de viaje acortaban la distancia, parecían más perdidos en sus observaciones. Lentamente cambiaban la postura para no perder de vista… nada. El ingenuo Saiyajin se hacía de lado, como decidido a ver a su esposa de lejos en ese ángulo; el arrogante Saiyajin, en cambio, se hacía más adelante, como si quisiera hundirse en la hermosa anatomía de la joven científica. Por supuesto que las amigas estaban tan metidas en su pavor que ni atención pusieron a la cara de sus varones.

¡Bulma, haz algo! — dijo Milk a la desesperada.

¡No se me ocurre nada! — contestó la aludida sin frenar su carrera.

Unos metros más y llegarían junto a ellos… y sin intenciones de detenerse. Gohan se arriesgó a seguir la mirada de su papá, y enrojeció como tomate al darse cuenta que es lo que tenía a su progenitor tan distraído.

Papá… — murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Y eso no es nada — masculló Pikoro en tono burlón ante la vergüenza de su discípulo —. Éste está peor — señaló discretamente al Príncipe.

Ahórrate la pena, Gohan — le indicó Mirai Trunks con ganas de taparle los ojos para evitarle una conmoción cerebral a tan corta edad.

Mejor muévanse un poco — sugirió el namek al percatarse de que las damas no tardarían en arrollarlos.

Los jóvenes Saiyajins decidieron hacerle caso y se alejaron unos dos metros a la derecha. Los Saiyajins adultos seguían en Babia. Unos segundos más y tragarían polvo por andar de idiotas.

Sin embargo… antes de que ellas los derribaran ambos ya habían caído sobre la arena, uno boca arriba y el otro boca abajo. Eso no les inmutó, aunque Vegeta apoyó su rostro entre las manos, y siguieron tirados cuando las mujeres empezaron a correr en círculos a su alrededor, al momento de llegar a su altura. Rōshi las imitó y prosiguió detrás de ellas. Oolong no había podido aguantarles el paso, así que se quedó a la mitad del camino, desvanecido de cansancio. Los de negras pupilas continuaron recreándose la vista y haciendo movimientos oculares para fortalecer los músculos… la perspectiva les había cambiado pero no estaba nada mal.

¡Aayy! — gritaba Milk bastante alto y con cara de miedo —. ¡Deténgase, maestro, por favor!

¡Muchachas lindas! — fue la respuesta del viejecito depravado —. ¡No me tengan miedo… no voy a lastimarlas!

¡Tengo una idea! — dijo Bulma al instante en que un foquito iluminó su cerebro.

¡Ya era hora! — le reprochó la morena.

¡Sólo distráelo un poco más! — dijo deteniéndose y parándose casi encima del Príncipe, cuyos oscuros ojos no dejaban de apreciar el panorama desde el suelo.

¡Apúrate! — le urgió su amiga. Los ojos de Gokú daban vueltas sin perderla de vista.

A ver… ¿dónde lo puse? — la de cabellera azul pareció buscar algo entre su traje de baño —. ¡Lo encontré! — exclamó emocionada… sacó un enorme sartén del sugerente escote y… —. ¡Tome esto! — le dio de lleno a Kame Sen'nin, quien cayó de bruces junto a los dos Saiyajins.

Los otros presentes hicieron gestos de asombro e incredulidad… ¿por qué no habían hecho eso desde el principio? Y lo más absurdo… ¿en donde se había guardado la científica semejante aditamento?

¡Uf, qué susto! — las dos amigas se abrazaron en lo que Bulma se deshizo del sartén arrojándolo tan lejos como pudo. Respiraron hondamente para recuperarse.

Mamá… ¿estás bien? — murmuró Gohan acercándose cautelosamente a su progenitora, esperando una reacción terrible. Pikoro estuvo tentado a detenerlo y enfrentarse a la morena, más se lo pensó mejor… no es su papel y no tiene porque aguantar sus arranques… para eso está Gokú, ese es su trabajo.

¡Gohan! — Milk reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre su hijo, debatiéndose entre regañarlo por haber huido o sentirse contenta porque está vivo… al final le ganó el amor maternal por sobre la ira —. ¡Qué bueno que no te pasó nada malo! — y le plantó varios besos en la cara.

Mamá… — el chiquillo enrojeció completamente abochornado, y trató de soltarse.

Hola guapo… — Bulma por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa a Mirai Trunks, el cual también se había acercado para tratar de tranquilizar a su futura mamá, al momento en que su amiga besuqueaba a su retoño — parece que aun no empiezan a entrenar. Y… ¿en dónde está Vegeta? — preguntó con curiosidad cambiando la carita por una de duda, y acomodándose los despeinados cabellos con una mano —. Pensé que ya estaría aquí.

¿Y Gokú? — Milk también se percató de la "ausencia" de su marido, preguntando casi al mismo tiempo que la científica.

Eee… — el joven volvió a enrojecer y no se atrevió a señalar a su futuro progenitor, quien pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, recuperando el gesto hosco al notar que estaba en el suelo, y en una posición bastante comprometedora para su hombría.

Mujer… ¿se puede saber a que carajo estabas jugando con el estúpido vejestorio? — soltó el mal encarado Saiyajin bastante fúrico sin enderezarse del todo, y eso para disimular la confusión que sentía… ¿por qué había caído tan bajo?

¡Hola! — saludó el ingenuo Saiyajin desde la arena, casi se tuerce el cuello por dirigir la vista a su esposa —. ¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Milk?

Vegeta… — parpadeó la de cabellera azul —, ¿qué haces ahí? — preguntó en tono de sorpresa.

Gokú… ¿por qué estás en la arena? — la morena le cuestionó a su amado con el asomo de un gesto de duda.

Nada que te importe — respondió el de erizados cabellos al incorporarse, con ese tono de rudeza tan característico de él, dedicándole a la joven científica una de esas miradas salvajes que acostumbra cuando le incomoda bastante una situación que no puede controlar.

No sé… — el de alborotados cabellos se puso de pie con presteza y se sacudió la arena, respondiendo con su amabilidad y sencillez habitual —. ¿Qué le paso al maestro Rōshi? — señaló a su pobre y maltratado maestro, quien aun hacía bizcos, mientras la duda se reflejaba en su rostro con aire infantil.

Cada loco con su tema… Gohan y Mirai Trunks sintieron que la cabeza les daba vueltas.

No fue nada para preocuparse — sonrió tontamente Bulma como restándole relevancia al asunto —. ¿Por qué no han entrenado? — preguntó prefiriendo desviar las azules pupilas de los chispeantes y enfurecidos orbes oscuros del Príncipe. Vegeta decidió apartarse a una distancia prudente, tratando de digerir lo ocurrido y evitar que alguien más le hiciera cuestionamientos tontos otra vez.

Estamos esperando a los demás — respondió Gokú con simpleza —. Si entrenamos todos juntos será mucho mejor.

Bueno… entonces llegamos a tiempo — esta vez la de cabellera azul sonrió más abiertamente —. Vamos, Milk — se dirigió a su amiga —, busquemos un lugar alejado para no perdernos las peleas.

Señorita Bulma… — el joven del futuro abrió un poco la boca… a veces su mamá era muy arriesgada —… ¿se van a quedar?

¡Claro! — respondió ella con aire de suficiencia —. No vine de tan lejos para permanecer encerrada — y se encaminó hacia unos riscos que distaban como veinte metros de donde estaban parados —. Y, como no pueden usar del todo sus poderes, no causaran grandes destrozos — le guiñó un ojito con coquetería y continuó andando, lanzándole un beso al aire a Vegeta cuando se percató que la estaba mirando con poco disimulo. Éste torció más el gesto y le volteó la cara. La joven no se achicopaló por la grosería y se fue, contoneándose como acostumbra.

Ya que — Milk soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de su amiga después de darle un último beso a su hijo —. Gohan, no vayas a lastimarte.

¿Entonces me vas a dejar entrenar? — preguntó el pequeño guardándose una sonrisa —. ¿En serio?

Sólo porque estamos aquí — resopló un poco en el breve lapso de poner los ojos en blanco —. Gokú, cuida a nuestro hijo — se dirigió ásperamente a su amado —, no quiero que se rompa su vestimenta.

Oye, Milk… — él le preguntó antes de que diera dos pasos — ¿y esa ropa? — y se rascó la frente, mirándola intrigado.

Es… un traje de baño — contestó la aludida sonrojándose excesivamente —. Bulma me lo presto — y prefirió apurar su andar.

Gokú la vio alejarse mientras un signo de interrogación brotaba en lo alto de su cabeza.

¿Qué es un traje de baño? — le preguntó a Mirai Trunks como quien no quiere la cosa… Bulma inventaba cada rareza.

Es una ropa especial para nadar — contestó el muchacho con seriedad —. Se utiliza en lugares públicos — agregó, esperando que el señor Gokú entendiera con esa sencilla explicación.

¡Aaahhh! — al parecer si comprendió la función de dicha prenda.

Basta de perder el tiempo — interrumpió Pikoro con su gesto habitual y su tono duro —. Ya vienen los demás — señaló a la lejanía.

Efectivamente, se acercaban volando Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han. Cada uno de ellos traía cargando a Oolong, Puar y Chaozu respectivamente. Sus tres pequeños compañeros se veían tan agotados como ellos. Apenas si alcanzaron a aterrizar con estilo.

¿Alguien… perdió… esto? — preguntó Krilin entrecortadamente acomodando suavemente su carga en el suelo, mostrando el sartén que Bulma se había empeñado en ocultar —. Este artefacto golpeó a Oolong.

¡Ah, sí! — contestó Gokú dedicándole a sus camaradas una de sus más grandes sonrisas —. Me parece que es de Bulma — y se encogió brevemente de hombros —. Ya los esperábamos amigos.

Antes de iniciar con el entrenamiento exprés le permitieron a los recién llegados recuperar fuerzas para que estuvieran en su mejor nivel… no sería justo abusar de la ventaja de haber descansado un buen momento.

_Nota: Si alguien no se rió con todo esto es porque no tiene sentido del humor. El fic tiende a retratar algunas peripecias chuscas que se darían si los "Z" disfrutaran de unas vacaciones en esos tres años perdidos del manga y anime, antes de la llegada de los androides y Cell, y el inicio de la relación sentimental de Bulma y Vegeta que daría nacimiento a Trunks. Recalco nuevamente, el inicio de su relación, el descubrir esos sentimientos ocultos de ambos, pero nada más. La comedia es lo que me gusta, y hacer situaciones de este tipo me encanta, tratando de respetar la personalidad de los personajes, pues recuerden que "Dragon Ball", al principio, tendía al humor más que al combate._

_P.D. A veces sale cada puntada fuera de lugar, como el hecho de que Bulma y Milk podían haber noqueado a Rōshi sin necesidad de llegar hasta donde llegaron, jajaja, pero había que picarle la cresta a esos dos insensibles Saiyajins, pues Gokú también adora a su esposa, a su manera, porque deben conservar su reputación de hombres de entereza que no caen tan fácilmente ante los encantos de sus amadas mujeres jajaja. Sean felices y sigan divirtiéndose con este chusco fic que no pretende grandezas más que compartir ratos de relax._


	20. Iniciemos con la práctica

Capítulo 12.- Iniciemos con la práctica.

En tanto Krilin y los demás reponían fuerzas con la bebida energética que amablemente les proporcionó Trunks, charlaron animadamente con Gokú y Gohan sobre lo bien que les había sentado el "calentamiento", sintiéndose ya preparados para entrenar como manda Kami. Oolong, el maestro Rōshi, Puar y Chaozu, decidieron dirigirse a donde Bulma y Milk ya se habían establecido, en cuanto los dos libidinosos volvieron en sí de su desmayo. Claro, la joven científica no escatimó en llevar algunas de sus comodidades, como asientos reclinables y una gran sombrilla para protegerse del sol.

Bien, muchachos — Kame Sen'nin se dirigió a sus antiguos discípulos antes de retirarse —, no olviden mis enseñanzas, levanten muy en alto el nombre de la escuela de la "Gran Tortuga".

No se apure, maestro — Krilin le palmeó un hombro para indicarle que no había por qué angustiarse —, sabe que Gokú nunca falla.

Por favor, Gokú, no vayan a destruir el desierto — suplicó Oolong, mirando al aludido con gesto asustado —. Aun soy muy joven para morir.

Oolong, no exageres — respondió el Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera, muy sonriente y quitado de la pena —. Nadie piensa destruir nada.

Pues yo no estaría tan seguro — murmuró el metamorfo, lanzándoles a Vegeta y a Pikoro una escrutadora mirada de soslayo —, no confío nadita en esos dos.

Vamos, Oolong, no dejes que te espanten por sus caras feas — intervino Yamcha, igual de sonriente que su amigo, palmeándole también un hombro al cerdito para darle ánimo —, los tendremos vigilados. Descuida, Puar — y se dirigió al gatito volador, su compañero fiel —, disfruten de las peleas sin preocupaciones.

Oye, Ten… — asimismo, Chaozu volvió la vista a su protector y camarada.

Tranquilízate, Chaozu — el de los tres ojos le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, dándole unos suaves golpes en la redonda cabeza —, es sólo un entrenamiento más.

En lo que los amigos platicaban, con esa animosidad que los caracteriza cuando están sosegados, Pikoro había seguido el ejemplo de Vegeta y se alejó discretamente hasta colocarse muy cerca de donde el Príncipe Saiyajin estaba parado. Éste último miraba de reojo hacia los demás, esperando, con un poco de irritación, que terminaran con sus "ñoñerías terrestres". Se fijó con más detenimiento en que todos los _parásitos_ veían al "_looser"_ de Kakarotto con admiración, como si fuera el líder y guardián de ellos. En realidad, si no fuera por ese idiota, esos _pobres diablos_ ya no la contaban desde mucho tiempo atrás. Muy en su interior, desde que murió asesinado por Freeza en Namekusejin, reconocía que el imbécil de su némesis tenía algo especial y diferente al resto de los pocos soldados Saiyajins con los que tuvo trato en su niñez, antes de su cruel destino… ¿qué sería?

Dime una cosa, namek… — se dirigió a Pikoro sin voltear a verlo; su tono era áspero, pero no sonaba demasiado grosero —, ¿qué mierda le ven a ese inepto de Kakarotto para que lo traten como si fuera… el jefe de la manada?

El verde alienígena no le contestó inmediatamente, como pensando cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

Mmm… — murmuró después de cinco segundos —, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

Pura… curiosidad — agregó el Príncipe, encogiéndose levemente de hombros… no se iba a descubrir y no quería malos entendidos, porque en realidad sí era curiosidad.

Te diré una cosa, Vegeta — le dijo Pikoro mirándolo con seriedad —. Todos los allí reunidos llegaron en algún momento a aborrecer a Gokú… yo todavía lo detesto, y más que nadie — puntualizó para que no hubiera duda de su posición.

Esta vez el de cabellera en punta sí le dirigió la vista, haciendo una mueca medio burlona e incrédula.

No me digas… — le ironizó.

Aunque lo dudes, lo sostengo — expresó el namek con gravedad.

No te creo… ¿tú? — está vez la sonrisa de Vegeta se hizo más grande.

Pikoro pareció molestarse y lanzó un leve sonido de contrariedad… no le cabía duda, los Saiyajins era desagradables, sin excepción… bueno, Gohan era la excepción, pues no es totalmente Saiyajin.

¡Mph! Tras ese gesto bondadoso y amable se esconde el más despreciable y molesto individuo que he conocido — masculló el extraterrestre verde —. Se atrevió a matar a mi padre y me ha impedido conquistar la Tierra… — por un segundo pareció resoplar su coraje — y, encima de todo, me considera su "_cuate"_ por haber entrenado a su hijo en su ausencia. Bueno… — volvió a serenarse —… disfrute el haberlo matado junto con ese bastardo de Raditz.

Raditz siempre fue un imbécil debilucho — dijo Vegeta con mucha simpleza y parquedad —. Pero, aun así, no me explico por qué continuamente le haces segunda a Kakarotto en muchas cosas — y su mirada se hizo más escrutadora, esperando una respuesta que satisficiera su inquietud.

Pikoro pareció avergonzarse por un instante… era tan difícil, hasta para él, encontrarle una razón lógica a la cuestión.

Bien… verás — carraspeó y tartamudeó algo indeciso —… Gokú tiene algo… pegajoso… chicloso… — y volvió a aclararse la garganta —… que nos mantiene… unidos…

El Príncipe arqueó una ceja… ¿de qué tonterías hablaba ese loco?

… y, eso es… algo muy fuerte — concluyó el namek —. Incluso tú ya estás cubierto de esa plasta… no podrás escapar ni aunque quieras.

¿Pero que sandeces estás diciendo? — el Saiyajin parpadeó anonadado y, en ese momento, se percató que estaba cubierto por… una sustancia viscosa —. ¿Qué carajo es esto? — preguntó con gesto de asco y repugnancia.

Te lo dije, su… "_dulzura_"… te ha alcanzado — el verde alienígeno se contrajo de hombros, y hasta le brotó una diminuta gota anime en la sien.

¿"_Dul… zura_"? — Vegeta se miró horrorizado… algo así no podía estar pasándole a él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Y es bastante persistente — recalcó el de turbante desviando la vista, sin saber si reír o llorar —, hasta para alguien como tú, que en eso de "_dulzura_" eres… una nulidad. Todos los que lo hemos conocido de cerca y a fondo hemos caído ante su… "_encanto_" — sentenció con un poco de vergüenza.

Ante esas palabras, el _agrio_ Saiyajin hizo de todo lo que estaba a su alcance para liberarse de la "masa gelatinosa" que lo apresaba: estiro brazos y piernas, se sacudió vigorosamente, incluso trató de volar con rapidez, dirigiéndose intempestivamente hacia donde Bulma y los que no entrenarían se encontraban, lanzándole a la joven una mirada que podría interpretarse como "¡Ayúdame!", por un segundo antes de regresar a su posición original como jalado por un resorte. La chica y los demás parpadearon asombrados al verlo llegar e irse en un santiamén.

¿Acaso le dolerá el estómago a Vegeta? — murmuró la científica con algo de preocupación —. Se veía desesperado.

Tal vez quería ir al baño… — opinó Oolong, riéndose entre dientes ante sus ideas —, y esperaba que tú trajeras papel "_paka_".

¡No seas vulgar! — ella lo golpeó con dureza en el cráneo, con el puño cerrado, mostrándose bastante molesta con el cerdito.

¡Oh, pues yo sólo decía! — dijo el metamorfo sobándose el chichón que le salió —. No tienes porque ponerte así, Bulma.

¡Mejor cállate ya! — le espetó la muchacha, lanzándole una mirada fiera.

Sus acompañantes se abstuvieron de opinar, y únicamente sonrieron tontamente por un breve instante. En tanto el referido Príncipe, en un arranque de cólera, elevó su _ki_ para tratar de disolver esa sustancia.

¡Mierda! — exclamó con rabia, rechinando los dientes.

Ya bájale, no es para tanto — le dijo Pikoro con parquedad y algo de irritación… ese petulante sí que le sacaba de quicio, casi tanto como Gokú. Y, hablando de Gokú…

Oye, Vegeta — el ingenuo Saiyajin se acercó con todos los demás, incluido Trunks, y le lanzaban al arrogante Saiyajin una mirada seria; todos, menos su némesis, el cual parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque un poco asombrado del actuar de su "paisano" —, no debes comer ansias, ya estamos listos para empezar con el entrenamiento.

¡No me hables, despreciable sabandija! — le espetó el aludido sin bajar el _ki_, con ese arranque hasta lo incrementó un poco más —. ¡Por tu culpa estoy así!

¿Cómo así? — Gokú le preguntó dudoso, después de recuperarse ante tremendo alarido y energía.

¿Qué estás ciego, Kakarotto? — está vez sí se detuvo y lo encaró fieramente, acomodándose de puntas y casi metiéndole un dedo en la nariz —. ¿Sabes lo que es esta porquería?

… — el de alborotada cabellera pestañeó alejándose un poco de su "compatriota", mirándolo de arriba para abajo, inmediatamente puso la mano en su nuca para rascársela con perplejidad —. Vegeta, yo no veo nada, ¿de qué hablas?

El Príncipe se fijó en que… verdaderamente ya no tenía nada encima, ni rastro de ese compuesto adherente. Parpadeó por un segundo sin saber que decir, sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Vegeta… — Krilin se atrevió a preguntar sin apartarse de Gokú, como para evitar un golpe directo —… ¿te sientes bien?

¿Acaso lo había soñado? Lo único que pudo hacer fue volver la vista rápidamente hacia Pikoro, quien prefirió no devolverle la mirada… posiblemente fue una ilusión creada por la magia de ese desgraciado namek. Así que no le quedó más que darles bruscamente la espalda y cruzarse de brazos, mientras decía en voz alta para disimular su bochorno.

¡Mph! Ya era hora de que terminaran con sus idioteces, bola de insectos… he malgastado mi valioso tiempo por estar aquí con ustedes.

¿Pero quién te has…? — Yamcha dio un paso para reclamarle… como si al beisbolista le hiciera gracia soportar su presencia desde hace mucho tiempo, más Gokú le hizo callar al tomarle por un hombro y hacerlo un poco para atrás.

Disculpa la tardanza, Vegeta — le sonrió tímidamente su "paisano", hablando en tono de justificación —, pero era necesario que todos estuviéramos en nuestro mejor nivel para que, en realidad, el entrenamiento nos sea de utilidad.

¡Mph! — el aludido lo miró de soslayo, disimulando un poco la sonrisa ladina, pues no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento del joven de cicatrices —. Aun así, ninguno de ustedes podrá ganarme… basuras.

Eso me parece perfecto — respondió Gokú sin dejar de sonreír —. Bien, entonces vamos a decidir la mejor forma de…

¡Gokú, Vegeta!, ¿qué no piensan empezar? — la voz de Bulma, amplificada por un megáfono, les hizo pegar un brinco a todos —. ¡No tenemos toda la tarde para estar aquí, así que dense prisa!

A los "_Z_" les brotó una gota anime colectiva, incluso Vegeta y Pikoro le lanzaron a la joven científica una mirada enojada con ojitos escrutadores.

Bueno, bueno, no hagamos esto más largo y comencemos de una vez — exclamó Gokú después de recuperarse de la impresión y reírse tontamente un rato… esa Bulma siempre tan comprensiva y tolerante.

A lo lejos, otros ojos no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía. **18** tenía dibujado en su bonito rostro una expresión de incredulidad y repugnancia. La androide se encontraba oculta entre los arbustos que había en las colinas por donde la joven de cabellera azul y los demás se habían sentado para disfrutar las batallas de entrenamiento. Al no tener _Ki_ no podían detectar su presencia, así que llevaba el mismo tiempo que ellos en ese lugar. Había adelantado a Rōshi cuando el anciano maestro estaba entretenido en sus indecentes ensoñaciones persiguiendo a Milk y a Bulma, teniendo que ocultar sus ganas de golpearlo por vulgar… no era conveniente que la descubrieran. Dejó muy atrás a Yamcha y a los otros y se enfocó en alcanzar al tal Gokú, al cual vio huir despavorido junto con su hijo, perseguidos por ese otro Saiyajin antipático de cabellera en punta, Vegeta, quien aun se hace llamar "Príncipe de los Saiyajins" cuando sólo él y el tonto son los únicos especímenes vivos de su raza… el escuincle no cuenta, pues es un híbrido junto con el mozalbete de cabellera lavanda venido del futuro. Por lo que, desde su escondite, vio todo el "_show_".

¡Iugh!... — exclamó para sí misma —… machos primitivos no dejarían de ser… — y desvió la vista para ya no ver más, hasta que escuchó las voces de los demás —. Si el vejete del doctor Maki cree que son un peligro, es porque ya está chocheando — sonrió y decidió quedarse otro rato al ver que sí entrenarían… esperando que haya valido la pena lo que tuvo que aguantar.

Pero no era la rubia la única fuera del grupo que había visto casi todo. Aproximadamente una hora antes…

Aun me preocupa lo que sea que puedan hacer esos granujas — murmuraba Babidi en su habitación, dando vueltas de un extremo a otro, parado sobre la cama.

Majin Boo tarareaba tontamente una cancioncita mientras admiraba los conejitos de chocolate que se iba comiendo, arrojando la basura de los envoltorios junto a las bolsas donde antes había gomitas, paletas de bombón cubiertas de chocolate, y dulces confitados que ya había devorado. Eran ya más de veinte embalajes diferentes regados por el piso del cuarto.

Estos lindos conejitos irán a parar a mi estomaguito — dijo, dispuesto a tragarse el décimo dulce relleno de rompope.

Calma, Gran Babidi — dijo Dabura a su vez, dirigiéndose a su "_jefecito_", y desviando la vista del sonrosado engendro para disimular una mueca de repugnancia por la forma en la que Boo terminó engullendo una enorme paleta de caramelo macizo —, le aseguro que no hay nada de que angustiarse.

Dabura… lo que deberías haber hecho es seguirlos como te lo había ordenado — el diminuto extraterrestre regañó a su segundo de fea manera, si es que puede considerarse así el hecho de tratar de levantar la voz para oírse amenazante… parecería que de un momento a otro le daría un ataque de tos —, así, por lo menos, sabríamos que es lo que ocultan, que es lo que puede dañar a Majin Boo.

Descuide, Gran Babidi — el de capa se inclinó respetuosamente para tratar de calmar a su "_pequeño dictador_" —, nada se ha perdido. Podemos ver a través de la bola de cristal todo lo que hagan en este instante.

¡Es cierto! — Babidi pareció repentinamente feliz —. ¡Podremos verlos a través de la bola de cristal! ¡Qué gran idea he tenido! ¡Pronto, Dabura, ve por ella!

Es una excelente decisión, Gran Babidi — afirmó Dabura sonriendo grandemente para expresar su satisfacción y, sin más, sacó la esfera de debajo de su capa —. Sabía que pensaría en ella, así que me tomé la molestia de tenerla lista para cuando la necesitara.

Dabura, recuérdame aumentarte el sueldo — dijo el pequeño alíen, tomando cuidadosamente la esfera mágica, para mirar extasiado en su interior después de colocarla en su pedestal —. Ahora… — agregó, moviendo la manos para hacer sus pases mágicos —… esferita, esferita, muéstrame a los granujas… ¡papararám!

Algo se desdibujó en el fondo, pero la calidad de la imagen no era muy buena… parecía un programa de televisión chafa.

¿Qué pasa? — se dijo con cara de fastidio y voz más irritada —. Acabo de comprarla antes de venir, es nueva.

Tal vez haya interferencias en la señal — opinó Dabura en tono sereno, para apaciguar a su líder.

Gran Babidi — intervino Boo muy quitado de la pena… a él no le interesaba nada en apariencia —, se acabó el chocolate y ahora quiero helado.

En este momento no, Majin Boo — Babidi no volteó a verlo y le habló de malos modos, frotando el cristal de la esfera con un limpiador líquido —. Ya has consumido más de 20 Kg. de dulce… no debes comer tanto entre comidas.

¡Quiero helado! — el alegre gordito rosado gritó muy fuerte en tanto le salía vapor por los poros; si disparara por los ojillos malvados, que en este instante estaban abiertos fulminando a su "_amito_", era seguro que acabaría con él en menos de una fracción de segundo —. ¡Ahora!

Gran Babidi… — tartamudeó Dabura temblorosamente, porque él y su minúsculo jefe retrocedieron asustados por tremendo alarido —… será mejor darle lo que pide.

Me parece que tienes razón… — afirmó el aludido en voz baja, y se dirigió calmadamente a su "_obediente subordinado_" —. Majin Boo… — le dijo suavizando el tono de voz hasta que sonara "_dulce_" —… te pediremos el helado por teléfono, así que sé un chico bueno y siéntate en tu silla.

¿Pedirás helado de chocolate? — ante esas palabras, Boo se serenó y retornó a la tonta expresión habitual que le da un aire simpático —. Lo quiero con galletas — puntualizó, dejándose caer en la silla donde había estado sentado, palmeando alegremente como si ya tuviera el postre frente a él.

Lo que digas — afirmó el pequeño alíen —. ¿Qué estás esperando para llamar, Dabura? — le dirigió a su subalterno una mirada de enfado, levantando la voz para dejar en claro quien es el que manda —. Y no olvides también pedir un técnico en bolas de cristal, recuerda que en este hotel nos prometieron servicio de primerísima calidad y satisfacción en lo que necesitemos — y regresó a limpiar su preciada esfera mágica.

Como usted ordene, Gran Babidi — respondió el de capa y se dispuso a marcar un número por el aparato telefónico —. ¿Bueno, habló a la recepción? — dijo en tono serio y formal —. Deseo ordenar cinco litros de helado de chocolate con galletas para la habitación 502 — agregó en cuanto recibió la confirmación —. Sí, claro, pueden cargarlo a la cuenta de la producción del anime… no hay problema — afirmó y, después, preguntó en un tono que pretendía sonar educado —. ¿Conocen a algún buen técnico en bolas de cristal mágicas?... Entiendo… Gracias por su ayuda — colgó y se dirigió a su "_patroncito_", inclinándose un poco antes de hablar —. Gran Babidi, traerán el helado en diez minutos, y la producción nos mandará a alguien de confianza, así que esperemos con paciencia.

Ya que — el mencionado resopló un poco irritado, para volver la vista hacia Boo —. Majin Boo, ya no tardarán en traer tu helado, no vayas a desesperarte.

El helado llegó en el tiempo establecido, así que Boo se concentró en comer volviendo a tararear su tonta cancioncita. Veinte minutos después llamaron nuevamente a la puerta, y Dabura fue a abrir.

¿Aquí solicitaron los servicios de un técnico especializado en esferas de cristal mágicas? — dijo una diminuta viejecita montada sobre… una bola de cristal, la cual flotaba en el aire.

Sí, ¿acaso es usted? — preguntó el de traje azul, observándola con curiosidad.

A un lado — habló la mujer entrando sin más a la habitación —. Soy experta en el negocio, tengo más de un siglo dedicándome a esto.

¿Quién es, Dabura? — preguntó Babidi desde el interior, en tanto que el sonrosado gordito había decidido hacer la "meme", roncando sonoramente después de haberse tragado todo el helado.

¡Ay, pero que cosa tan horrenda! — exclamó Uranai Baba al ver al pequeño alíen.

Ya sé que es algo feo, pero es susceptible de mejorar — contestó el extraterrestre pensando que la anciana se refería a Majin Boo —. Bien, Dabura — se dirigió a su ayudante en cuanto éste se presentó a su lado —, tapa a Majin Boo con una sábana y vamos a trabajar con esta señora.

Soy señorita, más respeto — la aludida los miró con enfado, después pareció revisar la habitación —. ¿Dónde está la preciosa esfera de cristal que debo reparar? — preguntó con curiosidad.

¿De verdad… puedo confiar en usted? — Babidi la miró con desagrado, cubriendo la canica de cristal con su cuerpo —. No sé… pareces una ordinaria terrícola.

¡Ja! — masculló la bruja, riéndose un poco —. Si hubieran conocido a la otra que quería mi papel… — agregó en tono burlón —, no dejaba de decir estupideces mientras hacía una actuación poco convincente, hablando de una dizque profecía sobre alguien que vencería a un tal señor Oscuro… habrase visto semejante desfachatez.

¿En serio? — Babidi pareció interesado por esa información —. ¿Se pueden hacer profecías con una bola de cristal?

No es tan simple… — opinó Uranai Baba agitando una mano como para restarle importancia —, pero sólo voy a hacer lo que has pedido; si quieres saber más, te costará el doble.

Babidi y Dabura parpadearon un poco, mejor lo dejaron por la paz para concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

Bien, bien, terrícola, confiaré en ti — dijo el diminuto alíen entregándole la bola de cristal —. Únicamente te pido que seas cuidadosa, es cristal de importación.

¡Ja! — la bruja se sonrió otra vez, observando la esfera con más detenimiento —. Es vidrio cortado en China… haya las hacen en serie, por eso tiene mala resonancia a las energías.

Vieja farsante, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? — Babidi le reclamó visiblemente molesto —. Es auténtico cristal de las galaxias del Sur.

Eso te pasa por no saber leer chino — la mujer ni se inmutó, y le enseñó una diminuta etiqueta que estaba debajo de la esfera, tan pequeña que les había pasado inadvertida —. Aquí lo dice claramente hasta en inglés.

Dabura… explícame que fue lo que pasó — el extraterrestre fijó sus ojotes de canica en su lugarteniente —. Manifiestamente te pedí una esfera de cristal de las galaxias del Sur.

Eee… disculpe usted, Gran Babidi — el aludido se justificó haciendo una reverencia —, esa fue la más barata que encontré en el tianguis interespacial. Tal vez los vendedores las adquirieron aquí en la Tierra, y las venden haciéndolas pasar por cristal de las galaxias del Sur… aunque no podrá negar que verdaderamente es cristal de importación — después le brotó una diminuta gota anime en la frente, indicando su bochorno por lo que diría a continuación —. Además, recuerde que nuestro presupuesto es limitado por el momento, y… su reputación no es muy buena por allá en esa zona.

¿Y eso qué significa? — parecía que a Babidi le brotaría vapor como a Majin Boo.

Oigan, mi trabajo es por minuto — intervino Uranai Baba, disimulando una sonrisita de diversión —. ¿Quiere que la repare o piensa conseguir otra? — y los miró fijamente —. Pero, aunque decida comprarse una nueva, les cobraré por haberme hecho malgastar mi precioso tiempo.

Esta bien, pero hágalo correctamente — dijo Babidi, reaccionando antes de azotar estilo anime por semejante descaro.

La anciana mujer miró fijamente, una vez más, la esfera de cristal y le dio vueltas, revisándola con cuidado para que no se le fuera ningún detalle, la agitó vigorosamente para escuchar algún ruido en su interior. Babidi y Dabura parecieron asustarse ante la brusquedad de la bruja.

¡Tenga cuidado! — exclamó el diminuto alíen, queriendo acercársele.

Atrás de la línea que estoy trabajando — dijo la anciana sin inmutarse —. Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de mi trabajo, nunca he roto ninguna bola de cristal, y ésta no será la primera.

Decidieron que era mejor dejarla hacer su labor. Uranai Baba volvió a limpiar el cristal y hasta sacó un estetoscopio para escuchar mejor el interior de la esfera. Al cabo de dos o tres minutos…

Pues sí, tiene una mala resonancia — dijo la bruja con aire profesional —. Debería comprar esferas de cristal líquido — se dirigió a Babidi —, son más ligeras y modernas, y su capacidad de captar el espectro radioeléctrico es mejor.

Los extraterrestres hicieron un gesto de "¿What?", mientras un signo de interrogación brotaba en lo alto de sus cabezas.

Señora terrícola… — habló Dabura después del lapsus.

¡Señorita! — le interrumpió la viejecita levantando la voz.

Perdón… señorita — se corrigió algo airado.

Así está mejor — dijo más serena.

¿Podría explicarnos lo que significa semejante palabrería? — preguntó con cautela el de traje azul.

¿Qué clase de seres venidos del espacio exterior son ustedes? — les cuestionó Uranai Baba, visiblemente enfadada —. Incultos, todos los alienígenas deben saberlo.

No vine aquí para que una bruja me sermoneara — Babidi volvió a levantar la voz —. Dígame si la va a arreglar o no.

Qué genio… — la viejecita lo miró con cara de pocos amigos —. Está bien — volvió a sacudir la esfera y la colocó cuidadosamente en su pedestal, aclarándose la garganta —. "Por todas las fuerzas del mal, y la energía vital, queremos que nos muestres a…" — y volteó para ver una vez más a Babidi —. ¿A quién quieres ver? — le preguntó.

A un granuja presumido llamado Gokú — Dabura fue quien contestó —, y a todos sus seguidores.

¿A Gokú? — Uranai Baba abrió los ojos de más, sin poder disimular su asombro —. ¿Por qué quieres ver especialmente a Gokú?

¿Acaso lo conoces? — el pequeño alíen pareció darse cuenta de algo importante para su causa.

La información confidencial se cobra aparte — indicó la mujer con seriedad.

Pues deje de preguntar lo que no le incumbe y haga su trabajo — interrumpió Dabura, mirando a la anciana bruja con dureza —, es lo único que le concierne.

Ya voy, que carácter — masculló la viejecita, volviendo a concentrar su vista en la esfera mágica —. "Por todas las fuerzas del mal… — agitó las manos sobre la canica —, y la energía vital, muéstranos a Gokú".

Al instante se dibujó claramente la silueta de Gokú, y después lo vieron nadando al lado de Mirai Trunks. No perdieron detalle de todas las acciones sucedidas a partir de ese momento. Los tres fueron cambiando el gesto conforme veían las peripecias ocurridas con los "_Z_". En el preciso minuto en que Gokú y Vegeta parecieron perdidos ante el lindo "espectáculo" que Milk y Bulma les brindaron, "sin querer queriendo", la vieja mujer lanzó una exclamación que por poco infarta a los dos seres intergalácticos.

¡Oi, yo también quiero un guapo extraterrestre que se fije en mí! — dijo emocionadísima —. ¡Ojalá tuviera cien años menos, así me ligaría a alguno de ellos!

Oiga, bruja, no se pase porque soy un sujeto atractivo — dijo Babidi en tono ofendido, pensando que se refería a su persona —. Déjeme decirle que tengo mejores "pulgas" para brincar mi petate — agregó en tono de orgullo.

¡No te sientas tan importante, atrevido! — Uranai Baba lo golpeó en la cabeza con su propia bola de cristal —. Y guarden silencio para que podamos oír.

Gran Babidi, ¿se encuentra bien? — Dabura le sobó solícitamente el chichón, en tanto le levantó la voz a la ancianita buscapleitos —. Mire, señora…

¿Quieren seguir viendo o no? — contestó la mujer algo retadora, sin retroceder ni un centímetro —. Mire que si no, me voy. Pero le advierto que su esfera necesita de mi presencia para entrar en contacto con el espectro radioeléctrico de la Tierra, debido a que aun no se adapta del todo al campo magnético del área.

Déjalo ya, Dabura — dijo Babidi apartándose de su segundo, aguantando las lágrimas —. Es mejor que no perdamos detalles de los granujas para encontrar algún punto débil que pueda sernos de utilidad, si es que Majin Boo llegara a enfrentarse con cualquiera de ellos.

Así que volvieron a ver la imagen por la bola de cristal.

Y, mientras tanto, ajenos a los curiosos, los guerreros "_Z_" estaban listos para su entrenamiento.

Entonces… — dijo Gokú al recobrar la seriedad, hablando en tono profesional —, debemos escoger la pareja con quien queremos entrenar.

¡Yo voy a entrenar contigo, Gokú! — dijeron Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron viendo entre ellos de forma retadora.

Eee… yo quiero practicar con el señor Pikoro — dijo Gohan en voz bajita, un poco apenado por la situación.

Trunks miró a su padre por un segundo, realmente no muy esperanzado de que él accediera… y no se equivocó, pues Vegeta únicamente le volteó la cara al sentir su profunda mirada azul sobre su persona.

Oigan, amigos, no puedo practicar con todos a la vez… — Gokú volvió a sonreír tontamente, pidiéndole paz a sus camaradas con las manos —. A mí me gustaría ejercitarme con Vegeta o con el joven aquí presente.

¡Mph! — gruñó el Príncipe sin dignarse a verlos —. Prefiero largarme de este lugar a entrenar contigo, Kakarotto… ya tuve suficiente de ustedes.

Vegeta… ya lo decía yo — Pikoro disimulo una sonrisita, lanzándole al aludido una mirada medio burlona —, no quieres entrenar con el grupo porque tienes miedo de perder… pues desaparécete, ya te estás tardando — le puntualizó con sarcasmo.

¡¿Qué dijiste? — el agresivo guerrero volteó a verlo, sus negras pupilas fulguraron de rabia —. ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes, escorias! Y nada más no vayan a arrepentirse de haberme desafiado cuando los haga morder el polvo, especialmente tú — agregó en tono burlón encarando al namek, retornando a su "calma" habitual, imaginando como trapearía el suelo con el verde alienígena —. Aunque recuérdame no matarte todavía… o puede que se me olvide — y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas socarronas.

No creas que me intimidas, imbécil hablador — le respondió Pikoro poniéndose serio… de verdad que los Saiyajins era de lo peor, especialmente ese "_Principito_" pedante —. Ya verás como hago que te tragues tus palabras…

Pikoro, Vegeta — Gokú se metió entre ellos para apaciguarlos, apartándolos con las manos —, no deben discutir por algo así… ¿por qué no mejor decidimos los entrenamientos con un "_piedra, tijeras, papel_"? — sonrió con vergüenza.

A sus otros acompañantes les brotó una gota anime colectiva en lo alto de la cabeza, para representar su bochorno. Gohan se dirigió a su padre.

Papá, es "_piedra, papel o tijeras_" — le corrigió.

¿En serio? — preguntó dudoso, mirando a su hijo con su expresión de ingenuidad —. ¡Entonces mi abuelito me engañó todo este tiempo! — exclamó.

Sus amigos, incluido Trunks y Gohan, azotaron estilo anime. Pikoro y Vegeta sólo atinaron a parpadear de incredulidad por un instante, antes de retornar a sus acostumbradas expresiones de seriedad y molestia respectivamente.

Oye, Gokú… — dijo Krilin con circunspección al levantarse —, no creo que un "_piedra, papel o tijeras_" nos ayude mucho — pareció reprocharle su falta de buen juicio.

Disculpen — intervino Trunks en tono respetuoso y serio —, me gustaría saber como es que deciden los combates dentro del Budokai Tenkachi… tal vez así podamos darnos una idea de lo que debemos hacer.

Eso es cierto… — dijo Gohan con asombro —. Papá — se dirigió a su progenitor —, ¿te acuerdas como hacen el sorteo en el torneo de las artes marciales?

Hasta los dos "_carilarga_" prestaron atención a la plática.

Escogemos un número para determinar quien será nuestro contrincante y el orden de la batalla — recordó Yamcha hablando antes que Gokú —. Pero eso se hace porque son demasiados participantes, y el torneo sería excesivamente largo si todos pasaran a la tarima principal para pelear — agregó fijando la vista en el muchacho del futuro —. ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia? — le preguntó.

Bueno… — respondió Trunks — para no andar discutiendo sobre con quien entrenar, se me ocurre que podemos hacer ese sorteo. Somos ocho, así que escribiré los números en un papel y los rifaremos.

Y… ¿tienes en que escribir? — le cuestionó Ten Shin Han en tono un poco amable.

Descuiden, por aquí debo tener algo que funcione — el joven tomó nuevamente el estuche de sus cápsulas y seleccionó una, la cual arrojó con precisión al suelo. Del interior de la misma surgió… un archivero. El muchacho empezó a hurgar en uno de los cajones.

¿Y eso qué es? — preguntó Gokú con curiosidad.

Es uno de mis archiveros personales — contestó el Saiyajin del futuro con una sonrisa amable —. Aquí guardo algunas de mis investigaciones… también me gusta la ciencia — se sonrojó por un momento ante su sinceridad, y, después, extrajo una hoja de papel con el membrete de _Capsule, _la cual dividió en ocho fracciones, y una pluma atómica para escribir. Anotó en silencio los números y, acto seguido, colocó los papelitos dentro de una pequeña caja que también había encontrado en el interior del archivero —. Bueno — dijo en seguida de sacudirla con presteza y rapidez —, tome cada quien un pedazo, por favor.

Todos habían seguido con la vista sus acciones, y se acercaron para escoger un papelito… todos excepto Vegeta.

Señor Vegeta… — Trunks se dirigió a su padre con algo de timidez —… ¿va a participar en el entrenamiento?

Queda un solo papel… — resopló de mala manera sin dignarse a voltear —, ese será el bicho con quien voy a divertirme — y se guardó una mueca burlona.

¡Qué pena — dijo Gokú mirando su pedacito —, soy el último!

Me tocó el número cuatro — dijo Krilin no muy seguro —, ¿a quién le tocó el número tres? — preguntó.

A mí — le dijo Gohan mostrándole su papel, lo que le arrancó al peloncito un suspiro bajo bien disimulado —, aunque me hubiera gustado entrenar con el señor Pikoro.

Podría cambiártelo — le dijo Ten Shin Han al niño —, pero quiero adiestrarme a fondo con Pikoro… seremos los primeros en pelear.

¡Ja! — le habló el namek un tanto burlón —, eso me parece interesante, tú no eres como cualquiera.

Soy el número cinco… — Yamcha también miró su hojita con detenimiento —, ¿quién tiene el número seis?

Yo tengo el número siete… — dijo Trunks enseñándole su fragmento de papel —, así que sólo queda…

Todos volvieron la vista hacia el altanero y egocéntrico Saiyajin, haciendo por un instante una expresión que no podría interpretarse de buena manera, excepto Gokú, quien sonrió un poco.

Bueno, entonces yo pelearé contigo, ¿verdad joven? — dijo algo emocionado —. Pero Yamcha tiene mucha suerte, puesto que entrenará con Vegeta.

¿De verdad lo crees así? — le ironizó su amigo en cuanto el aludido de erizados cabellos volteó a verlos, dándose cuenta quien sería la alimaña que recibiría sus golpes. Hasta se sonrió de lado al notar el gesto de desagrado del beisbolista.

Vaya, vaya… — dijo el Príncipe con sarcasmo —, no pensé que tendrías la oportunidad de enfrentarte conmigo, sanguijuela. Y considérate afortunado porque no vas a fallecer en el intento… ya que ahora estoy de "buenas" — y se le escapó una de sus más típicas risotadas.

Eres un verdadero… — al de las cicatrices no le hizo nada de gracia, y ya pensaba abalanzarse sobre el odioso Saiyajin ahora que se encontraba distraído burlándose de su persona, más, una vez más, fue detenido por Gokú.

Yamcha… — le dijo con seriedad, mirándolo un tanto severo por una fracción de segundo — serán los terceros en pelear, así que conserva tus energías — después volvió a la expresión amable —. Veamos como lo hacen Pikoro y Ten Shin Han.

Está bien, Gokú — el beisbolista decidió hacerle caso, y se acomodaron junto a Krilin, Gohan y Trunks sobre un alto risco un tanto alejado para poder observar la pelea con detenimiento.

Vegeta prefirió plantarse por otro lado, volviendo a la cara de molestia… el ponerse a prueba con ese arrastrado no le sería de gran utilidad para mejorar.

_Nota: No piensen mal de Pikoro, ¿eh?, se refería al "encanto" de Gokú en términos de su personalidad apacible, amable y sincera. ¿A poco no cae bien? En cuanto a las peleas… no sufran, Yamcha no va a ser asesinado por Vegeta, esperen el desenlace en el otro capítulo. Saludos._

_P.D. Uranai Baba suspirando por un extraterrestre para ella… XD, y el Babidi todo crecido por considerarse guapo… XD, y quien quería el papel de la adivina es… adivínenlo ustedes, pues les di varias pistas, o consulten una bola de cristal… XD. Saludos._


	21. El entrenamiento ligero

Capítulo 13.- El entrenamiento ligero.

_Nota antes de empezar: No soy muy buena narrando batallas, sólo me gusta disfrutarlas (XD), y la finalidad de mi fic no es contar una guerra sino una comedia… Así que continuemos con los sucesos._

Ya listos para iniciar, los guerreros "_Z_" tomaron sus posiciones. Ya habían decidido el orden de los combates y el tiempo de duración de los mismos… quince minutos de adiestramiento eran suficientes para identificar sus fortalezas y debilidades. Como Pikoro y Ten Shin Han serían los primeros, se quedaron ubicados en el centro del desértico paraje.

Bueno — dijo Pikoro sonriendo socarronamente al estilo de cierto Saiyajin arrogante, mirando a Ten Shin Han —, creo que no debemos olvidar que no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes al máximo, así que libraremos esta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por mí no hay ningún problema en no emplear mis técnicas especiales — respondió el de tres ojos con seriedad, adoptando la postura de combate inicial —. Eso me facilitara las cosas, pues estoy en el entendido que nuestro nivel de combate es muy similar.

¡Jah! Eso ya lo veremos — respondió el namek con fingido asombro, y se lanzó sobre el peleador.

Prontamente se enfrascaron en una veloz lucha, entre aérea y terrestre, tirándose puñetazos, patadas, golpes, esquivándose mutuamente a una velocidad casi de vértigo. Para los que no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de pelea… no alcanzaban a distinguir lo que sucedía.

Así que chiste — se quejó Oolong tratando de afinar la vista para ubicar donde se encontraban los contendientes en esos momentos —, no veo absolutamente nada de lo que hacen.

Es una pena — suspiró Puar imitándolo. Después bajó la mirada —. ¿Contra quien irá a pelear Yamcha? — se preguntó muy bajito —. Espero que no sea contra… — se pasó un trago de saliva y prefirió guardárselo en su interior.

¡Dale duro, Ten! — Chaozu, por su parte, trataba de seguir la lucha, aunque se le iban muchos movimientos; hasta se había elevado de su asiento y se agitaba frenético en el aire —. ¡Tú puedes evitar eso!

Kame Sen'nin mejor se dispuso a… leer una de sus acostumbradas revistas de chicas en poca ropa.

¡Qué bueno que no me perdí la edición especial de colección! — dijo muy contento al abrirla y empezar a hojearla.

Oiga, maestro Rōshi — Bulma lo miró con fastidio —, lo tengo aquí a mi lado porque pensé que usted nos explicaría lo que están realizando los muchachos.

¿Para qué? — contestó el ancianito sin pizca de vergüenza, sin apartar los ojos de las coloreadas páginas de la publicación —. No tiene caso que te mienta, pues en realidad… — se encogió por un instante de hombros, en tono un tanto resignado, levantando la vista hacia ella por un segundo —… ni yo sé lo que está pasando… son muy rápidos.

Bulma, Milk, Oolong y Puar azotaron estilo anime.

La pelea llevaba un buen ritmo. Ten Shin Han es muy persistente y había alcanzado a Pikoro en varias ocasiones, tanto en el aire como en tierra, aunque también había recibido sus buenos golpes.

¡Muy bien hecho, Ten Shin Han! — Yamcha y Krilin lo animaban a coro —. ¡Tú puedes vencerlo! — le dijeron después de una buena y certera patada aplicada por el de tres ojos al namek.

¡Eso fue excelente, señor Pikoro! — Gohan, por su parte, apoyaba a su maestro, y se emocionó en cuanto el verde alienígeno no se quedó atrás y, en menos de una centésima de segundo, respondió la agresión, asentándole a su contrincante un contundente puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Ese Pikoro… no está esforzándose demasiado — Gokú observaba la pelea con gesto impávido —. ¡Oye, Pikoro, ya deja de jugar! — le gritó en tono alegre.

Trunks y Vegeta, quien se encontraba en un extremo opuesto a los demás, también se habían percatado de que la lucha no estaba en su máximo. El rostro del adolescente era tan serio, como si estuviera tallado en piedra. La mueca del Príncipe no se quedaba atrás, aunque tenía una muy disimulada sonrisita burlona, como si le causara gracia lo que hacían los otros. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados y estaban parados en una pose similar… el aire de familia no se pierde, aunque nadie que no supiera se había percatado del sutil parecido entre ellos.

¿Sólo has estado jugando? — Ten Shin Han se repuso del último golpe y le lanzó a su rival una mirada de reproche —. ¡Vamos, Pikoro, no me hagas quedar mal ni me tengas en tan bajo concepto! — le reclamó, elevando un poco la voz.

Bueno, ya que me lo pides de esa forma… — respondió el aludido bajando a tierra —. Te daré una probadita de lo que puedo hacer…

Con un potente alarido, Pikoro se dividió en dos.

¿Y bien? — se dirigieron al de los tres ojos —. Tú puedes contrarrestar esta técnica — y sonrieron burlonamente.

¡Jah, eso es muy fácil para mí! — dijo el luchador, y también dividió su cuerpo —. ¡Ahora recibe esto! — y dos hombres se arrojaron decididamente sobre los dos seres verdes.

Los cuatro guerreros se enfrascaron una vez más en su pelea, la cual aumentó de velocidad.

_Shishin no Ken_ _Bunrigata_… sencillo, pero no está mal — opinó Gokú sin dejar de sonreír.

Ya había oído de esa técnica — dijo Trunks con indiferencia —. Puede parecer apantallante pero tiene una gran desventaja.

Ciertamente, pues en una batalla con enemigos poderosos no serviría de mucho dividir tu cuerpo y tu _Ki_ — razonó el de peinado punk sin quitar la vista de la pelea —. Pero, en este caso, nos permite apreciar nuestras debilidades y fortalezas… y nos da un buen espectáculo — puntualizó muy contento.

Los movimientos de los contendientes eran frenéticos, el sonido de sus golpes creaba un eco a pesar de que en el desierto del Sahara no hay elevadas montañas de roca sólida. Al cabo de diez minutos…

¡Auch, eso debió haber dolido! — Yamcha y Krilin cerraron los ojos ante el azotón de uno de los Ten Shin Han, muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

¡Mucho por usted, señor Pikoro! — gritó Gohan más que contento ante esa acción de su maestro. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando uno de los Pikoro pasó volando unos centímetros arriba de sus cabezas, después de haber recibido una precisa patada del Ten Shin Han que estaba en pie. Al pequeño Saiyajin le brotó una minúscula gota anime en la sien y su expresión se hizo perpleja —. Creo que me adelanté… — murmuró apenado, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

No te preocupes, Gohan — le dijo Gokú volteando a verlo, dedicándole una de sus típicas y despreocupadas sonrisas, en tanto los dos guerreros caídos volvían como de rayo al aire, para continuar peleando con los otros que esperaban por ellos —, este juego de Pikoro no durara mucho, pues Ten Shin Han todavía no alcanza su nivel… pero lo está haciendo bastante bien.

Yamcha y Krilin viraron la vista hacia su amigo para escuchar con atención sus palabras.

Oye, Gokú — le habló Krilin un tanto intranquilo —, ¿cómo has entrenado con Pikoro?

Bueno… por el momento nos hemos concentrado en incrementar nuestros reflejos y velocidad — contestó el aludido con simpleza sin dejar de sonreír —, y de ayudar a Gohan a mejorar su ritmo, ¿verdad, hijo? — le acarició la alborotada y larga cabellera a su retoño, el cual confirmó sus palabras con un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza —. Y el próximo mes tal vez hagamos batallas mentales para ir elevando más nuestro _Ki_… — está vez murmuró un poco más bajo, mostrándose algo preocupado y apenado —, sólo espero que Milk no se enoje otra vez conmigo por llevarme a Gohan todo el día.

¿Sólo eso? — Krilin no pareció muy convencido —. ¿En serio?

Vamos, Krilin — Gokú se carcajeó un poco por la cara de asombro de su camarada —, no me digas que tú has entrenado de una forma más especial con el maestro Rōshi.

Pues… — el aludido bajo la vista, visiblemente abochornado al recordar su fracasado intento de entrenamiento —… es que el maestro Rōshi… tú sabes.

Yamcha no pudo evitar carcajearse sonoramente.

¡Oh, Krilin, por Kami! — dijo entrecortadamente por la risa —. ¿De verdad pensaste que el maestro Rōshi querría entrenarte otra vez, y mejor que la primera ocasión? — y trató de serenarse —. Ya sabes que al maestro le gusta más ver a las chicas en poca ropa… y tú no llenas sus expectativas — puntualizó burlonamente al final —. Créeme, Krilin, ni aunque te pusieras un leotardo sexy te entrenaría de nuevo.

Mejor cierra la boca, Yamcha — respondió el peloncito un poco irritado —. Me gustaría saber que tipo de entrenamiento has hecho tú, pues sé que dejaste _Capsule_ unos días antes de que nos viéramos de nuevo… Bulma me lo dijo. ¿Acaso Vegeta no te prestó la cámara de gravedad? — esta vez el burloncito fue otro, mirando a su amigo de las cicatrices con unos ojitos escrutadores.

No me fui de _Capsule_ por Vegeta… — adujo el beisbolista con fastidio… sin querer, Krilin había dado en el clavo —, únicamente que necesitaba mi propio espacio para entrenar, y ese arrogante no es de mucha ayuda.

Oigan, chicos — Gokú interrumpió la charla amigable —, no discutan entre ustedes, eso no es bueno. Recuerden que estamos aquí para ver en dónde debemos mejorar, y seguir entrenando a nuestro ritmo hasta alcanzar un nivel de batalla que nos permita enfrentar a los androides — y a los dos les palmeó "suavemente" un hombro… tirándolos en la arena —. Oh, lo siento… — se rió turbadamente — no quería sacudirlos así.

"_No 'e a' gures G'kú_" — le dijeron al mismo tiempo, sacando la cara de la tierra y escupiendo una buena cantidad por la boca.

Trunks y Gohan no hicieron más que sonreír tímidamente, abochornados por lo sucedido.

Unos minutos más y Ten Shin Han ya no pudo sostener la lucha… al dividirse se debilitó un poco más rápido, aunque Pikoro también parecía cansado. Cayó con fuerza en el suelo.

Bueno, muchacho, lo hiciste bastante bien — le dijo el namek aterrizando a su lado. Él ya se levantaba trabajosamente —. Utilizamos los quince minutos, y creí que te debilitarías antes de diez.

Aun debo entrenar más — respondió el de tres ojos terminando de enderezarse, resoplando un poco para recuperar el aliento —, o no seré de gran ayuda cuando enfrentemos a esos androides… no quiero ser un estorbo por ser débil.

Deja de preocuparte tanto por eso, Ten Shin Han — Gokú se había aproximado a ellos y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia —. Ahora ya te has dado cuenta en donde debes concentrar tu entrenamiento.

¡Felicidades, Ten Shin Han! — Gohan también se reunió con ellos, seguido de Yamcha y Krilin —. ¡Señor Pikoro — y se dirigió a su maestro con tono emocionado, mirándolo con ojitos luminosos —, es usted fenomenal!

Sólo fue una lección, Gohan — le puntualizó disimulando una sonrisa.

Bueno, Gohan — le dijo su padre muy contento —, ahora es tu turno junto con Krilin… hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

Esta bien, papá — respondió el niño sin borrar la sonrisa.

No te sientas intimidado, Krilin — por su parte, Yamcha le susurró a su calvo compañero —, Gohan no va a matarte.

No, si eso ya lo sé — le contestó el chaparrito en un murmullo —. Únicamente voy a esforzarme más.

Bueno, los nuevos contendientes se quedaron al centro y los demás se retiraron nuevamente hacia donde el joven del futuro estaba esperando de pie. Trunks quería ver con sus propios ojos que tanto había desarrollado su potencial de pelea Gohan, su guía y amigo en su época, ya que en esa terrible línea temporal que vivía no había quedado nadie que pudiera darle un entrenamiento como tal al hijo del hombre más fuerte del Universo… el anciano Rōshi no tenía ya la suficiente energía para soportar el ritmo de un Saiyajin en desarrollo, como lo tuvo en los años mozos de Gokú. En tanto Vegeta, desde el otro lado, tenía un mal disimulado gesto de aburrimiento, sintiéndose un poco fastidiado por haberse quedado ahí junto a los insectos. En fin… al menos se entretendría con los intentos de ese pobre enano pelón por llevarle el ritmo al hijo de Kakarotto.

Bien, Gohan, empecemos — le sonrió Krilin, más por darse ánimo que por otra cosa —. Sólo te pido de favor que no seas tan brusco.

Pero Krilin… — observó el pequeño un poco extrañado por esa petición tan rara —… ¿de qué hablas?

Olvídalo, era broma — el guerrero se carcajeó tratando de minimizar el asunto.

A lo lejos Milk se levantó de su asiento, tomando el megáfono de Bulma.

¡Vamos, Gohan, tú puedes hacerlo, no vayas a confiarte por nada! — exclamó en tono de madre temerosa de que su retoño pudiera ser lastimado gravemente —. ¡Y recuerda que tu amorosa mamá esta aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas!

Y se puso a ondear unos pompones, brincando a buen ritmo sin dejar de echar porras a su niñito. A Krilin le brotó una diminuta gota anime para expresar su contrariedad mientras que Gohan enrojecía de vergüenza. Y Gokú no hizo más que parpadear un poco, rascándose la nuca sin entender el porqué del actuar de su esposa.

¿Pero que le pasa a Milk? — se preguntó dudoso.

Señor Gokú… me parece que… — en vista de que nadie de los amigos parecía querer aclarar esa duda al de peinado punk, Trunks se animó a dar su opinión, sin poder ocultar también el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas —… la señora Milk está animando a Gohan a pelear.

Ah, ya veo — respondió el aludido, algo convencido por esa respuesta.

Bien, Gohan — le dijo Krilin recuperando la compostura, adoptando un gesto formal acorde con la seriedad del asunto —, olvidémonos de todos y vamos a practicar ya.

Sí — contestó el jovencito poniéndose serio también.

Y se lanzaron a luchar una batalla no tan veloz, por lo menos para el pequeño Saiyajin, al cual las pocas horas de duro entrenamiento con su padre y su maestro namek le habían servido bastante, pues ya era mucho más certero y preciso en sus ataques. Hasta Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello, ya que había tenido la no muy buena experiencia para él de enfrentarse a Gohan un buen tiempo atrás, y el niño le sostuvo el combate en un nivel razonable; de ahí a que Kakarotto tuviera el imprudente atrevimiento de decir que su hijo tenía muchas posibilidades para vencer a los androides y a Cell. ¿Acaso el entrenamiento de ese par era mejor que el suyo propio? Tal vez tendría que aumentar más la gravedad del aparato que usaba para tal fin… no se permitiría ser avergonzado por un mocosuelo que no era completamente de su raza.

¡Gohan, sigue así! — por su parte Milk seguía brincando agitada, apoyando a su retoño como toda buena madre, aunque no podía seguir el ritmo de la pelea con la vista —. ¡No te rindas!

Oolong mejor prefirió ver la revista del maestro Rōshi, y ya babeaba sobre su camisa mirando las fotos de las jovencitas en provocativa lencería, en tanto el anciano había caído en un sueño erótico… le brotaba por la nariz una burbujita de moco, y sonreía con gesto de pervertido. Por su parte Chaozu también trataba de seguir la disputa, explicándole a Bulma y a Puar lo que ocurría.

Krilin esquiva un golpe… y Gohan está arriba… — decía entrecortadamente — no, atrás de él… ¡ouch, eso debió dolerle!

Y es que, efectivamente, Krilin empleó la técnica de _Zanzōken_, _Zanzōgata_ o "_multiplicación de imagen_", moviéndose con velocidad para engañar al niño, y por unos segundos parecía haberlo conseguido porque Gohan se quedó estático sin saber que hacer al ver tantos Krilins juntos… nunca había enfrentado algo así; más detecto rápidamente el _Ki_ del verdadero Krilin y le metió un contundente puñetazo en la espalda, mandándolo unos metros adelante. El pequeño guerrero de calva cabeza no imaginó ser descubierto tan pronto.

¡Muy bien, Gohan! — claro que Gokú animaba a su hijo, sólo que de forma más discreta que su esposa —. ¡No pierdas el ritmo!

¡Krilin, muévete a la izquierda! — y Yamcha hacia lo suyo, dándole ánimo a su compañero.

Así que Krilin cambió de táctica y se abalanzó directamente sobre Gohan, lanzándole golpes y patadas con buena velocidad. El chiquillo se sintió abrumado por un momento, pues no esperaba una reacción como esa, por lo que por unos quince segundos retrocedió defendiéndose de los ataques, más cogió el paso en un parpadeo y ahora al peleador le tocó replegarse.

¡Ese es mi Gohan! — gritaba Milk… hasta había olvidado que lo que menos quería es que su hijo peleara contra cualquiera.

No vamos a negar que, aunque Gohan es bastante fuerte y habilidoso aun le faltaba cierta práctica, que es en lo que Krilin le aventajaba, así que la contienda se emparejaba por minutos, pues tanto el niño como el guerrero ya se habían adaptado a la forma de pelear del otro, esforzándose casi al mismo nivel. Los demás miraban la pelea y comentaban entre sí.

Me parece que Gohan lo hace bastante bien — opinó Yamcha —. Debes estar orgulloso de él, ¿verdad, Gokú? — y se dirigió a su compañero, quien había dejado de sonreír, prestando toda su atención a los combatientes en el cielo.

Gohan puede dar más que eso — intervino Pikoro con seriedad, sin perder también de vista a su discípulo —, pero su madre es tan… — masculló y prefirió no decir ya nada más, aunque sabía que el Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera no le reclamaría porque en realidad no le entendería.

Vaya — por su parte Ten Shin Han parecía asombrado —, ya veo que un Saiyajin puede duplicar su potencial de pelea aunque sea muy joven.

Oye, Ten Shin Han — le dijo Yamcha un tanto avergonzado —, eso ya lo sabíamos… no olvides que peleamos contra Gokú cuando también era un niño.

Mejor guarden silencio — Pikoro decidió hacerlos callar —, y pongan atención a lo que sucede.

Trunks y Vegeta también se percataron de que el pequeño no mostraba todo su poder y se estaba portando bastante considerado. El joven futuro sonrió muy brevemente, como recordando algún escaso momento de paz para entrenar al lado de su maestro Gohan, el cual siempre le especificaba no perdiera de vista los movimientos de su rival, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, que nunca olvidara la principal razón por la cual luchaba, y era proteger a las personas inocentes. El Príncipe resopló un poco… al mocoso impertinente también le faltaban agallas e instinto Saiyajin como al idiota desvergonzado de su padre. Pero bueno, no se podía esperar mucho de un soldado de tercera clase y de un híbrido de nacimiento. Ya le tocaría ver como el mozalbete del futuro, ese atrevido que se decía también Saiyajin, enfrentaba a Kakarotto, para comprobar que tan poderosa podía ser la combinación de genes. Él tendría que conformarse con cerrarle la boca al gusano arrastrado sin matarlo.

Y a lo lejos Milk no dejaba de dar saltos agitando los pompones con frecuencia, aunque a veces parecía angustiarse por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar que decía Chaozu a Bulma y Puar. Kame Sen'nin y Oolong mejor empezaron a roncar sonoramente.

Están arriba… no, están abajo… se movieron a la derecha… — el pequeño niño de rojas mejillas hacía grandes esfuerzos para no perder la pelea, tratando de describir los movimientos —. ¡Pero que buen golpe le metió Krilin a Gohan! — exclamó sorprendido.

¿¡Qué! — dijo la morena con incredulidad… ella no había visto bien las acciones —. ¡¿Krilin golpeó a mi Gohan?

Eee… acaba de estrellarse contra la arena — confirmó Chaozu. Ese cambio de Milk los había tomado por sorpresa, y les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.

¡¿Dónde, dónde? — la joven madre buscaba señales de su retoño —. ¿Dónde está mi Gohan? — volvió a preguntar levantando la voz, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina.

… ya… está arriba otra vez — indicó el asustado muchachito… él y los demás casi se ocultan entre la arenisca, debajo de las sillas donde permanecían sentados —… y mandó a Krilin al suelo.

Menos mal — suspiró Milk más tranquila —. ¡Gohan, tú puedes! — y retomó a sus exclamaciones de apoyo.

Unos cuantos minutos más y Krilin volvió a colisionar estrepitosamente en la arenosa superficie, y ya no pudo levantarse para continuar.

¡Ese sí me dolió! — lloriqueó sobándose la calva cabeza —. ¡Uf, uf! ¡No puedo más! — resopló queriendo incorporase.

Krilin… ¿te encuentras bien? — Gohan se acercó a él, hablándole en un tono servicial —. Lo… siento mucho — dijo apenado.

Descuida — respondió el pelón sentándose con trabajo —. La verdad no he podido entrenar lo suficiente en estos días — agregó con seriedad.

Esta vez sólo Gokú y Yamcha se acercaron.

Mírate nada más, Krilin — le dijo el beisbolista con consideración —. Entonces es cierto… el maestro Rōshi no te ha entrenado.

Papá… — Gohan por su parte miró a su padre, esperando por sus palabras de aliento.

El Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera seguía muy serio y hasta adoptó por un minuto una postura de brazos cruzados, mirando a su retoño como si le reprendiera por algo indebido.

Oye, Gokú… — Krilin se animó a opinar con extrañeza, levantándose ya del piso. Él y Yamcha también aguardaban algún gesto de ánimo para el jovencito que inclusive se abstuvieron de hablar, más, al notar la expresión tan poco usual en su amigo… —… ¿no vas a decirle algo a Gohan?

Gohan… me parece que debes mejorar más tu fuerza, tus reflejos, movimientos y coordinación — el aludido respondió sin quitarle la vista a su hijo, y después sus facciones volvieron a ser las de siempre —. Y espero que tu mamá no vaya a reprocharnos por el estado de tu ropa — agregó en tono de avergonzado, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Y es que tanto Krilin como Gohan habían desgarrado levemente sus vestiduras. El chiquillo se rió un poco por su apariencia.

De verdad lo siento mucho, papá — dijo con timidez después de inspeccionarse.

Bueno, Krilin — Gokú se dirigió con amabilidad a su amigo pelón —, ¿por qué no mejor vienes a entrenar con Pikoro y conmigo ahora que regresemos a casa? — ya descruzado de brazos y tomando a su hijo por el hombro —. A Milk no le incomodaría tenerte de invitado.

Eee… gracias, Gokú, pero me parece mejor entrenar como hasta ahora he entrenado — respondió el nombrado un tanto abochornado. Él no creía que la pareja de su camarada soportara su presencia por más de tres días… ya le era suficiente con tener a Pikoro muy cerca —. Más bien dicho mejoraré también en mis movimientos… tal vez vaya a ver al maestro Karin y a Yajirobe para que me ayuden — especificó carcajeándose brevemente.

Y, hablando de Milk…

¡Gohan, hijo! — la morena se acercó presurosa para comprobar que su retoño no tuviera lesiones de gravedad que pusieran en peligro su vida —. ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Mira nada más como has quedado! ¿Cómo pudiste destrozar tu ropa? — y se abalanzó sobre él, observándolo detalladamente, y dándole vueltas hasta dejarlo mareado —. ¿No tienes fluidos, no tienes lesiones?

Mamá… espera… — el pobre niño no pudo ni reaccionar.

¡Dime cuantos dedos tengo! — le remarcó ella en voz alta, extendiendo la palma de su mano frente al rostro infantil.

Yamcha y Krilin pusieron una expresión turbada en tanto una gota anime les brotó en lo alto de su cabeza para representar su bochorno… la linda esposa de su amigo había llegado a ser una madre sobreprotectora y excesivamente preocupona.

Oye, Milk… — por su parte, Gokú trató de serenarla, aunque sin saber exactamente como lograrlo —… Gohan se encuentra bien…

¡Gokú!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — aunque no obtuvo una respuesta favorable, pues ella lo encaró gritándole muy fuerte, mostrándole los colmillos —. ¡Te dije cuidaras que Gohan no rompiera su traje! ¡Eres un olvidadizo de primera! ¡Un auténtico descuidado!

Pero… — el ingenuo hombre se hizo unos pasos atrás, un tanto asustado por la salvaje expresión en el rostro de su cónyuge —… pero Milk…

¡Nada de peros, no quiero oírte! — le puntualizó la dama y tomó firmemente la mano de su vástago —. ¡Vámonos, Gohan, no te juntes con estos vagos!

Pero mamá… — el chiquillo no sabía que hacer, y hasta se había puesto rojo de la pena.

¡He dicho vámonos! — le recalcó y lo jaló con más fuerza, retirándose con él hasta donde estaban los demás.

¿Alguno de ustedes entendió lo que pasó? — preguntó Gokú, rascándose la nuca con expresión de incredulidad.

Sus compañeros y amigos se abstuvieron de opinar y sólo rieron tontamente. Al cabo de treinta segundos recuperaron la ecuanimidad, pues había que continuar con los ejercicios.

Por cierto, Yamcha, me parece que ya es tu turno, ¿verdad? — recordó Gokú volviendo la vista hacia su amigo beisbolista, quien afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo —. ¡Oye, Vegeta, ya te toca! — y se dirigió muy contento al Príncipe llamándolo con voz fuerte —. ¡Ahora Yamcha y tú nos van a enseñar lo que han mejorado!

El susodicho resopló un poco y escupió de lado sin mucho disimulo, expresando con ese acto que no estaba conforme con la decisión de antemano tomada. Más sin embargo estaba ahí… nadie lo llamaría gallina. Así que, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, descendió hasta colocarse cerca de ellos, dedicándole al guerrero de las cicatrices su mejor mueca burlona antes de hablar.

¿En cuanto tiempo quieres que acabe contigo, gusano? — le dijo en tono irónico —. Mira que estoy siendo muy generoso…

Repugnante simio… no creas que la tendrás fácil conmigo — claro que Yamcha no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados recibiendo frases hirientes, así que le contestó en con una entonación de infinito desagrado, lanzándole también una mirada de profundo desprecio.

El Príncipe se carcajeó más abiertamente por ese intento de hacerlo enojar.

¿Esas son todas tus agallas? — le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Vegeta, Yamcha, no hay porque discutir tonterías — intervino Gokú con paciencia y su sonrisa característica —. Recuerden que esta práctica es únicamente para mejorar en nuestros puntos débiles.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente por un segundo, hasta el gesto de Yamcha era de molestia… su amigo Gokú no podía entender que pelearía por su honor más que por otra cosa, pues ese arrogante Saiyajin, Vegeta, le había producido piedritas en el hígado desde que vivía en _Capsule_, y había logrado que Bulma, de una u otra manera, le dedicara una atención que no se merece y se olvidara que su novio es él. Krilin decidió inmiscuirse también, sonriendo como tonto y con una imperceptible gota anime en la sien, gotita que representaba su bochorno.

Muy bien, Yamcha — le dijo palmeándole el hombro con conmiseración —, sé que vas a darnos una gran demostración, nada más no te lo tomes tan a pecho — le puntualizó casi susurrándole cerca del oído —. Y entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos.

Oye, Krilin, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? — el ingenuo Saiyajin de cabellera alborotada miró a sus camaradas con la duda reflejada en su rostro… ¿qué significaban esas palabras?

Eee… mira, Gokú, vamos a dejar que Yamcha y Vegeta entrenen — le respondió el aludido tratando de jalarlo de un brazo para llevárselo… eso le costaría mucho trabajo, y esperando que el Príncipe no se hubiera dado por enterado —. No debemos estorbarles.

Bueno, entonces… Vegeta, Yamcha, den su mejor esfuerzo — observó Gokú dejándose llevar por su amigo pelón, despidiéndose de los otros dos con un gesto de la mano.

Y a lo lejos, en lo que se desarrolló está conversación…

Gohan, te vas a sentar ahí y no vayas a escaparte otra vez — le dijo Milk en tono autoritario, señalándole un asiento reclinable… el asiento donde ella estuvo sentada.

Milk, ¿qué pasó? — preguntó Bulma con duda, mirando al pequeño y parpadeando asombrada —. Gohan, ¿te encuentras bien? — y le habló al chiquillo con amabilidad, mostrándose preocupada por su salud.

Pues… sí — afirmó el chicuelo con vergüenza, dejándose caer en la silla y sin levantar la cara.

¡Por supuesto que no! — observó Milk sentándose a su lado, empezando a cepillar los despeinados cabellos de su retoño —. ¡Pero mira nada más, Gohan, hasta maltrataste tu hermosa cabellera! — exclamó un tanto preocupada, dándole unos cuantos jalones con el cepillo para tratar de desenmarañarlos.

¡Ouch! — lagrimeó el niño en tono de dolor —. Mamá, no hagas eso… — se quejó.

Bulma y sus otros compañeros mejor se abstuvieron de decir algo más, así que prefirieron volver la vista a la lejanía, hacia donde se desarrollaría el nuevo combate.

_Nota final: lo bueno es que no me gusta narrar ni describir batallas… XD. Esto se alargó más de la cuenta (costumbre en mi), así que no se pierdan la otra parte… la tortura de Yamcha… ¿o será de Vegeta?... XD. Saluditos._


	22. El entrenamiento ligero parte dos

Capítulo 13. El entrenamiento ligero (parte dos).

_Nota antes de empezar: Tengan en cuenta, a modo de recordatorio, que la finalidad de mi fic no es contar una guerra sino una comedia… más creo que las primeras batallas no me quedaron tan mal… XD. Así que continuemos con los sucesos._

_Previamente… Bulma y sus otros compañeros mejor se abstuvieron de decir algo más, así que prefirieron volver la vista a la lejanía, hacia donde se desarrollaría el nuevo combate._

Vaya — dijo Chaozu afinando la vista —, parece ser que Yamcha va a enfrentarse a Vegeta.

¿En serio? — preguntaron Bulma y Puar al mismo tiempo.

Que pena — susurró el gatito metamorfo agachando la carita, exhalando un suspiro de aflicción —, veo que no le fue muy bien a Yamcha.

¡Oh, es cierto! — la joven científica tomó unos binoculares para enfocar bien, levantándose sobre su silla —. ¡Este duelo será fabuloso!

Kame Sen'nin y Oolong habían abierto los ojos al escuchar el tono emocionado de la señorita Briefs y, ante el espectáculo que les brindó la muchacha, empezaron a sangrar por la nariz, haciendo un gesto de morboso placer; y es que ella empezó a brincar sobre el asiento, imitando los movimientos que hacen las porristas profesionales como "_Las Vaqueritas de Dallas_"… hasta cambió momentáneamente de vestuario, luciendo espectacular con esas diminutas prendas.

¡A la bio, a la bao, a la bim – bom - bá — cantó en voz alta, girando y haciendo piruetas con mucho estilo —, Vegeta, Vegeta, ra – ra – rá!

Sus demás acompañantes la miraron con cara de desconcierto, asombro e incredulidad, y una gota anime colectiva adornó sus cabezas.

¡Vamos, Vegeta, acaba con él! — le gritó en voz alta usando el megáfono —. ¡Yo te apoyo!

Los guerreros "_Z_" también se habían percatado de todo ese argüende armado por la muchacha de cabellera azul, y a todos, incluidos los Saiyajins, les brotó una gota anime colectiva.

¡Tú eres el Príncipe Saiyajin! — Bulma siguió con su "show", muy quitada de la pena —. ¡El rey de las batallas! ¡El más hábil de todos!

¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a esa mujer? — el mencionado enrojeció levemente por un segundo, sin saber si tomarse la molestia de ir a reclamarle a la joven por lo que estaba haciendo… poniéndolo en ridículo, u ocultarse en lo más profundo del desierto para que nadie lo viera así de avergonzado.

¡Esa Bulma tan ocurrente! — Gokú se carcajeó por unos segundos con vergüenza —. Bueno, Vegeta, ella a veces es muy detallista y expresiva… ¿verdad, Yamcha? — y posteriormente se dirigió a su amigo beisbolista empleando una entonación bastante desenfadada.

Eee… — el aludido estaba con la boca abierta del asombro, así que no pudo contestar más que un monosílabo… eso ya era el colmo del castigo, pues su ex-chica se estaba pasando al azuzar a ese infame que les había causado tantos problemas, y que no dejaba de ser un ofensivo con ella.

Gokú… mejor vámonos ya — Krilin reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, pues también se había perdido por un momento contemplando a su amiga con ojitos soñadores —. Recuerda que todavía vas a practicar con el joven del futuro, para después regresar a comer — le recalcó con seriedad.

¡Oh, es cierto, Krilin! ¡Tienes toda la razón! — al ingenuo Saiyajin le refrescó la memoria ese pequeñísimo detalle —. OK., ahora si los dejamos divertirse — les especificó a los otros dos, y se elevó con su amigo pelón hasta colocarse junto a Pikoro, Ten Shin Han y Trunks.

Pero que mujer tan… — externó el namek en cuanto llegaron a su lado, sin disimular una mueca de irritación.

Sabía que Bulma estaba molesta con Yamcha — dijo Ten Shin Han dando su opinión, visiblemente confundido por el actuar de la científica… definitivamente las mujeres eran bastante complicadas de entender para él —, pero no pensé que su enfado fuera tan grande, al grado de llegar a alentar a Vegeta de esa forma…

Ustedes no se fijen en eso — expresó Gokú disponiéndose a ver la pelea —, y vamos a ver como lo hacen Yamcha y Vegeta.

Trunks decidió guardarse su comentario y, dejando de prestarle atención a su futura mamá, retornó al rostro serio. Por más que sus padres quisieran ocultar sus más profundos sentimientos tras una máscara de indolencia, algunas de sus acciones indicaban lo contrario. Sonrió disimuladamente por un segundo.

Muy bien, insecto, me parece que si hay una cosa que tengo que reconocerte después de todo… — Vegeta se dirigió a Yamcha ignorando también a Bulma, recuperando el gesto habitual —… o, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no — agregó en tono molesto.

¿Qué cosa? — Yamcha se extrañó por esas palabras.

El que hayas aguantado a una mujer de pesadilla como esa idiota enajenada — le contestó con arrogancia señalando groseramente a la joven genio, la cual seguía dando brincos agitando sus pompones —. Yo en tu lugar la hubiera asesinado en cuanto me hastiara la vida.

¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a expresarte así de Bulma? — le reclamó su interlocutor bastante ofendido —. Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti…

¿Y acaso yo se lo pedí? — observó el Saiyajin con aire de simpleza, agrandando la sonrisa irónica.

Eres un insoportable malagradecido — Yamcha rechinó los dientes de rabia, provocándole otra risotada a Vegeta —. Voy a cerrarte la bocota de una buena vez por todas.

¡Jah!, eso quiero verlo, gusano arrastrado — le dijo adoptando ya una pose de batalla —. Pero no quiero pensar que todo lo haces por ella… — le recalcó más serio —… porque a mí no me importa en absoluto.

¡Pero a mí sí! — contestó el beisbolista lanzándose a atacar primero.

El Príncipe no dejó de sonreír. Había leído el movimiento y sabría por donde le llegaría el trancazo, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era esquivarlo con velocidad y asentarle un codazo en la espalda a su rival… pero no lo hizo, permitiendo que el puñetazo del guerrero se le estrellara en el rostro y lo hiciera retroceder unos dos pasos. El beisbolista pareció sorprenderse porque no le hubiera detenido el golpe.

Vaya, gusano, conseguiste moverme un poco — dijo Vegeta volviendo la vista al frente y limpiándose la mejilla, sin dejar la ironía de lado —. No está nada mal para un perdedor como tú.

Oye, Vegeta, no estés jugando conmigo — le reclamó Yamcha sin atreverse a atacar otra vez.

Yo no acostumbro jugar — observó el Saiyajin poniéndose hosco nuevamente —. Bueno, tal vez de vez en cuando — agregó retornando a la sonrisita mordaz.

Bien, entonces… — Yamcha resopló y volvió a embestirlo.

Los dos guerreros se enfrascaron en una batalla a la altura de las posibilidades de Yamcha, quien en ese momento llevaba el ritmo de la lucha, lanzando sus mejores y más contundentes golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, moviéndose con bastante agilidad para ser un humano. Vegeta aparentaba esforzarse por esquivarlo, sin contestarle las agresiones, conformándose con no permitirle más de tres lances seguidos antes de bloquearlo con brazos y piernas. Su expresión reflejaba un éxtasis burlón, y la del beisbolista era de esfuerzo y coraje.

¡Anda, pusilánime debilucho! — le decía con una amplia mueca burlona en el rostro —. ¡Golpéame más fuerte!

¡Maldito engreído! — le contestaba su rival al tiempo que latigueaba el aire con sus puños —. ¡Pelea de verdad como hombre!

¡Eso es, sigue así! — recalcó el Príncipe permitiéndole dos golpes más, esquivando un tercero —. ¡Sí te esfuerzas como es debido tal vez puedas vencerme! — y se dio el lujo de carcajearse otra vez a pesar de haber recibido una poderosa patada en la boca del estómago —. ¡Vamos, basura, descarga tu ira! — enderezándose casi al segundo.

¡Eres un descarado oportunista! — le gritó Yamcha con más ferocidad sin darle un respiro, incrementando su ritmo y su fuerza —. ¡Un gorila aprovechado, un maldito asesino!

¡Muy bien, sabandija, saca todo lo que tienes guardado! — le espetó Vegeta sin parar de mofarse, recibiendo una lluvia de golpazos en el pecho y el abdomen, los que le hicieron doblarse un poco y replegarse… aun así seguía muy campante.

¡Toma esto! — la mueca en el rostro de Yamcha era de odio absoluto —. ¡"_Rōgafūfūken"_! — así que la contundente patada fue dada en pleno rostro de su rival, mandándolo algunos metros atrás. La potencia del golpe hasta lo arrastró sobre la arena —. ¡Y aun no termino contigo! — y se lanzó sobre él de un salto, asentándole un pisotón en pleno vientre. El gesto de Vegeta se contrajo de dolor momentáneo.

Los otros no perdían detalle de la contienda, y sus rostros se mantenían impávidos.

Si mi impresión es correcta… — Krilin se dirigió a Ten Shin Han, murmurándole lo más cerca que pudo del oído, procurando que nadie lo escuchara —… cualquiera podría pensar que Yamcha está celoso de Vegeta.

Que tonto… — opinó el de los tres ojos de igual manera —, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que lo único que pretende es cansarlo?

Ese Vegeta tan petulante… — por su parte Pikoro no pudo guardarse su disgusto, sin preocuparse por expresarse en voz alta —… sólo está utilizando a Yamcha como un pelele.

Gokú y Trunks no dijeron nada, pero estaban de acuerdo con el verde alienígena… el Príncipe únicamente estaba provocando al beisbolista.

Y a lo lejos Bulma se había quedado "helada"… ¿qué estaba haciendo Vegeta?, ¿por qué dejaba que Yamcha lo tratara así?

¿Pero que está sucediendo allá? — parpadeó asombrada sin dar crédito a lo poco que veían sus ojos —. Oiga, maestro Rōshi — se volvió al ancianito un tanto desesperada, agarrándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con presteza, sin preocuparle que el viejo haya estado babeando por verla vestida de ese modo tan sugerente —, ¿puede usted decirme que ocurre? ¡Conteste, tengo qué saberlo!

Bulma… me estás asfixiando… — farfulló Kame Sen'nin tratando de soltarse de su enganche… hasta se le bajó el "acaloramiento".

Eee… Bulma… — Gohan se animó a hablar con cuidado, sin atreverse a separarse de su mamá, la cual le había cepillado tanto el pelo hasta dejárselo completamente liso… por ahora —, no tienes porque angustiarte… Yamcha no va a…

¡Oh, Gohan!, ¿tú sabes lo que pasa? — la joven científica dejó caer al anciano como fardo en la arena, y casi arranca al niño de los brazos de su madre —. ¡Dímelo, por favor! — le dijo suplicante.

¡Bulma, vas a despeinar a mi Gohan! — le reclamó Milk, apretando más fuerte a su descendiente para impedir que lo apartaran de su lado —. ¡No sabes el trabajo que me costó acicalarle el cabello!

Perdón, Milk, en verdad lo siento — respondió apenada.

Maestro Rōshi, ¿se encuentra bien? — Puar, por su parte, imaginando que Vegeta no tardaría en tratar a Yamcha como trapo viejo, se volvió solícitamente al viejecito desfallecido.

Bueno… Vegeta aun no esta dando su mejor esfuerzo — especificó Gohan en voz muy baja —. Yo sé que ese no es todo su poder.

¿Lo dices en serio, de verdad? — Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y después relajó su expresión, soltando un suspiro en cuanto el pequeño le dedicó un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza —. Menos mal — agregó. Y, como todos los que se encontraban con ella la quedaron viendo extrañados, inclusive Kame Sen'nin que ya se había despabilado, especificó un tanto apenada —. Oigan, no pongan esas caras largas, sólo me preocupa que todos ellos se encuentren en las mejores condiciones para cuando tengan que enfrentarse a los androides — y se sonrió como tonta para disimular —. Van a necesitar todos los refuerzos que sean posibles, ¿no creen?

Sí, claro, Bulma — dijo Oolong un tanto socarrón —, lo que tú digas.

Ya sabía que verían mi razonable punto de vista — expresó la joven científica carcajeándose brevemente con una risita cantarina —. Bulma Briefs no tiene la costumbre de equivocarse en nada.

Pero volvamos al campo de batalla…

Yamcha ya respiraba entrecortadamente mientras le metía a Vegeta unas dos o tres patadas más, lanzándolo hacia atrás a una distancia considerable de su posición. Se sonrió por unos segundos, disfrutando de sus acciones, aunque estaba plenamente consiente que la lucha aun no terminaba pues, si no se equivocaba, el altanero y odioso Príncipe Saiyajin no estaba vencido.

Es un ruin, un mezquino… — murmuró para sí adoptando una pose defensiva de batalla, ya sin ánimo de ir tras el aparentemente maltrecho cuerpo de su rival —… voy a esperarlo aquí.

Sus demás compañeros permanecían serios en sus posturas, aguardando por la reacción del esbirro espacial. Trunks soltó un leve e imperceptible suspiro de abatimiento en cuanto vieron que Vegeta se incorporaba lentamente.

Pero que cínico es Vegeta… — masculló Pikoro de nuevo torciendo el gesto —… se las da de importante.

Oh, vamos, Pikoro — le dijo Gokú sonriendo un poco, dirigiendo la vista a él por un segundo —, tú ya sabes como se las gasta Vegeta.

¡Mph! — ante la observación, el namek únicamente soltó un bufido de indignación.

¡Oye, chimpancé estúpido!, ¿acaso quieres más? — y, por su parte, Yamcha se dio valor gritándole furiosamente a Vegeta —. Mira que todavía no me canso de golpearte.

A modo de respuesta, el altivo Saiyajin se sacudió la ropa, estiró los brazos y hasta se dio el lujo de "acomodar" su erizada cabellera.

Bueno… no estuvo nada mal — dijo en cuanto volvió a encarar al guerrero de las cicatrices, sonriendo de la forma en que acostumbra sonreír cuando disfruta algo —. Y me da mucho gusto saber que todavía tienes la suficiente osadía para hacerme frente.

Ahora fue su turno de atacar, y mucho más veloz de lo que el joven beisbolista pudiera reaccionar para batear una bola rápida, lo golpeó furiosamente con el puño en pleno mentón, lanzándolo más de diez metros hacia atrás.

¡¿Qué te parece esto, gusano? — dijo sonriendo abiertamente como maniaco, teniendo el descaro de sobrepasar al muchacho para recibirlo antes de que llegara aún más lejos, mandándolo a volar de una certera y brutal patada en la espalda.

Yamcha no pudo ni defenderse, y menos frenar su marcha, así que sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de espasmo agónico mientras surcaba el cielo, a una altura bastante considerable de la tierra, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por Vegeta. Ten Shin Han y Krilin no hicieron más que apretar los párpados, imaginando lo que seguiría a continuación.

¡¿No me digas qué eso te dolió? — Vegeta detuvo el vuelo de Yamcha en el aire, agarrándolo súbitamente por una pierna… casi se la arranca —. Y créeme… no era mi intención denigrarte — agregó más socarrón después de que el beisbolista soltó un alarido de dolor ante el repentino movimiento.

No eres… más que un… canalla — le contestó el beisbolista tosiendo un poco de sangre, colgando casi inanimado —… un enfermo de poder.

Pero mira nada más… que palabras tan conmovedoras — el Príncipe soltó otra de sus risotadas y sin más lanzó a su "presa" con bastante fuerza para estrellarlo en la arena. Al azotarse levantó una nube de polvo de considerable tamaño.

Y Bulma, al ver el cambio en la contienda, ya se había levantado otra vez a cantar sus porras de apoyo hacia Vegeta.

¡Muy bien, Vegeta, muy bien! — gritó emocionada agitando los pompones —. ¡Así es como se hace! ¡Enséñale a ese tonto quien es el mejor luchador de todos! ¡El rey de la peleas eres tú!

Y saltó haciendo unos muy complicados movimientos a modo de coreografía, dejando al maestro Rōshi y a Oolong babeando y sangrando por enésima ocasión, en tanto que Milk, Gohan, Chaozu y, por supuesto, Puar, la miraron como si tuviera alguna contusión mental.

Oye, Gokú — mientras Krilin se dirigió a su amigo de peinado punk en tono de preocupación —, ¿no te parece que Vegeta se está pasando?

Para nada — fue Pikoro el que contestó antes que el aludido, sin disimular su indignación —. Yamcha no significa nada para Vegeta, pues es tan… inferior a su lado — puntualizó para soltar un nuevo bufido.

No te preocupes, Krilin — intervino Gokú con su amabilidad acostumbrada —, creo que Vegeta sabe hasta donde puede llegar de verdad.

Vegeta no es como tú, Gokú — opinó Ten Shin Han seriamente —, él es un asesino despiadado y sanguinario.

Pero en esta saga está con nosotros — le dijo Gokú a su vez, sonriéndoles como siempre, con su gesto afable y bonachón —, y va a seguir hasta el final, así que no tienen que desesperarse.

¿Acaso sabes de lo que estás hablando? — preguntó el de tres ojos con visible curiosidad y escepticismo.

Vamos, amigos, confíen en mí — les respondió el de peinado punk encogiéndose levemente de hombros y carcajeándose un poco —. Yo sé que Vegeta no es sólo un asesino.

Bueno, si tú lo dices… — dijo Krilin no muy convencido.

Y Trunks prefirió no opinar sobre algo que no entendía en su totalidad. Al final, de acuerdo a lo que él sabía, únicamente su madre y el señor Gokú llegaron a conocer a su padre más de lo que el mismo Vegeta hubiera querido.

Yamcha se enderezó trabajosamente y Vegeta descendió con toda la parsimonia del mundo, aterrizando unos cinco metros frente al beisbolista.

¡¿Qué te pasa, sabandija? — le dijo en tono burlón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho —. Sólo tienes que decirme que te rindes y yo sabré perdonarte.

Eso… ni de broma — el joven se limpió la sangre de la comisura y escupió un poco de fluido —. Si de verdad fueras tan fuerte como dices sentirte no dudarías en matarme… capón — le espetó con mucha rabia.

¡Jah! — el Saiyajin sonrió más abiertamente ante ese intento de ofenderlo —. Créeme, gusano arrastrado, es sólo por lástima que no te elimino — le respondió un tanto irritado —. Aunque… tú en realidad no vales la pena para que yo gaste mi energía en ti — le dijo retomando el tono y el gesto burlón —. Tal vez alguien más te hará el favor.

¡Hijo de tu…%$&#/#*! — Yamcha se sintió enfurecido de verdad, y volvió a la carga con ímpetu, renovado por la rabia y el rencor… ese tipejo se atrevía a minimizarlo de esa forma. No dudó en lanzar nuevamente sus mejores golpes, pero fueron bloqueados con gran facilidad por el de erizada cabellera, quien volvió a burlarse para después recobrar el gesto hosco.

Ya me está cansando este jueguito tonto — masculló antes de meterle a su rival cuatro puñetazos en pleno abdomen… fueron tan rápidos y certeros que lo mandó unos dos metros atrás, doblado de dolor sobre sí mismo.

Méndigo… — el beisbolista farfulló, expeliendo sangre una vez más.

¡Ese es Vegeta, el Príncipe Saiyajin! — y, a lo lejos, Bulma continuaba con su porra, tomando esta vez el megáfono —. ¡Denme una "V"! ¡Denme una "E"! ¡Denme una "G"!...

Oolong y Rōshi le siguieron el juego a la bella científica… con tal de verla así, mostrando sus bien torneados atractivos, hasta se vistieron igual que ella, intentando también imitar sus movimientos.

¡"V"!, ¡"E"!, ¡"G"!... — respondieron al unísono, siguiendo las instrucciones al dedillo, levantando unas pancartas con la letra correspondiente.

Los demás azotaron estilo anime clásico, de la impresión y la vergüenza.

¿Qué dice? — exclamó la joven de cabellera azul al terminar de deletrear el nombre del Saiyajin de enhiesta cabellera, sin dejar de saltar emocionada.

¡Vegeta! — dijeron el anciano maestro y el cerdito metamorfo, queriendo darle a su tono de voz un matiz femenino.

¡Más fuerte! — Bulma volvió a levantar la voz, sin preocuparse por lo que los otros pensaban en ese momento de su persona.

¡Vegeta! — gritaron a una voz.

¡Tres veces! — la muchacha casi se desgañita del éxtasis.

¡Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta! — y sus acompañantes repitieron el nombre, esforzándose por bailar como si fueran verdaderas porristas… viéndose completamente ridículos.

Los guerreros "_Z_" les prestaron atención también, y todos se sonrojaron ante tan bochornoso espectáculo… todos menos Gokú, el cual únicamente puso una expresión de duda, y el aludido Vegeta, quien se puso morado de la rabia.

Oye, Krilin — Gokú se dirigió al más pequeño de sus amigos, preguntando con curiosidad —, ¿por qué Bulma, el maestro Rōshi y Oolong están vestidos así?

Gokú, te lo digo en serio — respondió el chaparrito mientras una diminuta gota anime surcaba su frente —, no tengo la menor idea.

Pero que mujer tan… pesada — el Príncipe Saiyajin gruñó entre dientes, y le palpitó furiosamente la vena en la sien. Así que jaló a Yamcha por el traje y lo levantó lo más alto que pudo —. ¡Óyeme bien, insecto miserable, vas a ir a taparle la boca a esa mujer impúdica y prosaica porque yo lo digo! — y, sin darle tiempo de decir una palabra, lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en contra de los espectadores.

Con tan buena suerte que el joven beisbolista derribó la pequeña pirámide que los de la "porra" hicieron, consiguiendo que la joven genio se diera un doloroso sentón.

¡Yamcha!, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? — la muchacha se enderezó visiblemente indignada, sobándose sus lindas posaderas —. ¡Mira nada más lo que hiciste! ¡Arruinaste todo!

Y sin importarle que tanto su ex – novio como sus compañeros estuvieran ya desmayados por la caída, empezó a golpearlo con la sombrilla para el sol.

¡Esto no voy a perdonártelo! — le gritó dándole como cinco fuertes golpes en la cabeza —. ¡Envidioso, egoísta, cínico!

¡Yamcha! — el pobre Puar pareció desesperado por querer salvar a su amigo del alma de la furia de la científica.

Chaozu prefirió retroceder, con una mueca de susto dibujada en su pálido rostro de muñeco. Sólo Gohan se atrevió a hablar, soltándose delicadamente de su madre y acercándose con cautela a la joven de cabellera azul.

Eee… Bulma, Yamcha está inconsciente — le dijo con algo de timidez, tomando presto el parasol para evitar que ella siguiera maltratando al beisbolista.

¿En serio? — dijo la aludida para después fijarse bien en el rostro de su ex —. Oh, veo que tienes razón… Pobre Yamcha — expresó un tanto apenada por verlo así, mirándolo más de cerca —, pero se lo merecía por torpe — agregó al final en tono mordaz y, como si no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, acomodó la sombrilla tumbándose una vez más en su asiento de playa al tiempo que comentaba —. Me parece que sólo faltan Gokú y ese guapo muchacho por entrenar… ¿verdad? — preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

… — Gohan no supo ni que decir por una fracción de segundo. En seguida afirmó con la cabeza —. Sí, sólo faltan mi papá y ese joven del futuro.

Puar se dio a la tarea de levantar el desfallecido cuerpo de su camarada, ayudado por Chaozu, y lo acomodaron cuidadosamente en una silla.

Yamcha… dime algo — habló el gatito en un susurro angustiado.

Mientras que a lo lejos, el directamente responsable de la confrontación se elevó nuevamente hasta tomar el risco apartado de los demás, desde donde exclamó a voz en cuello:

¡Ya empieza de una buena vez a pelear, Kakarotto! — espetó con hastío cruzándose de brazos en su postura usual —. Sabes que me quedo aquí sólo para ver si es verdad que has rebasado mi poder… — para después hablar entre dientes, escupiendo una vez más de lado —… bien podría marcharme en este instante.

Pikoro consultó el reloj que tenía oculto en su traje… la batalla había durado menos de diez minutos.

Ese… cretino — farfulló con irritación —, no utilizó todo el tiempo.

Bueno — dijo Gokú encogiéndose un poco de hombros —, ya no hay nada que hacer por eso — y se dirigió en tono amable y despreocupado hacia Trunks —. Bien, jovenazo, creo que ya es nuestro turno.

El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza, manteniendo la formalidad, y dejó que fuera el Saiyajin adulto el primero en elevarse para tomar sus posiciones en el área.

¿Me darás tu mejor esfuerzo, Trunks? — le cuestionó Gokú en voz baja, algo emocionado.

No creo que lo más conveniente sea utilizar la transformación de _SS_, señor Gokú — especificó el adolescente un tanto apenado —. A mi padre no le haría gracia.

Mmm… si, creo que tienes razón, Trunks — meditó el de peinado punk, apoyando el mentón en el dedo pulgar por un instante, y su cabello se puso mustio de la desilusión —. Bueno, pero eso no importa — agregó más alegre en menos de un segundo —, de todos modos quiero ver que tan fuerte eres. Así que… — y adoptó una mirada más seria, la mirada que adquiere cuando va a pelear —… te cedo el honor de atacarme primero — colocándose en pose de batalla y haciéndole al joven una seña con la mano.

Eee… — Trunks parpadeó un momento, pues no pretendía ser descortés ni mucho menos.

Anda, te aseguro que no vas a lastimarme — le puntualizó el de cabellera alborotada sin cambiar el gesto habitual que se le dibuja en el rostro cuando va a pelear.

… — el mancebo también retornó al gesto adusto. El señor Gokú quería probarle una vez más —. Está bien — dijo —, si usted lo quiere así… — y se abalanzó sobre su adversario con un movimiento velocísimo.

Gokú afinó la vista, pues en una milésima de segundo el muchacho desapareció de su campo visual. Sintió su _Ki_ atrás de él y bloqueó muy a tiempo el codazo que Trunks había estado a punto de asentarle en el cuello, desplazándose con rapidez hacia un lado.

¡Uf, por poco! — suspiró sorteando asimismo una patada salvaje que el adolescente había lanzado casi al mismo tiempo.

Así que se dedicó por uno o dos minutos a bloquear y evadir los ataques del púber, aunque no pudo esquivarlos todos, siendo alcanzado por varios de ellos. Trunks se replegó en el último movimiento, mirándolo con ese ceño fruncido heredado de su padre, el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Oiga, señor Gokú… — le habló con bastante formalidad —… usted no está peleando en serio.

Vamos, Trunks, deja que me adapte a tu ritmo — le dijo muy quitado de la pena —, no es lo mismo entrenarse con alguien como tú que con Pikoro… y eso que él es muy bueno.

Gokú es un imbécil — el namek había escuchado el diálogo y se sintió indignado por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. Como Ten Shin Han y Krilin no escuchaban ni una palabra no supieron a que se refería, así que no dijeron nada.

¡Kakarotto, hijo de tu… #"%&$, ya deja de hacer payasadas! — por su parte Vegeta le levantó la voz, irritado por el poco empeño que le ponía su "subordinado" a la lucha —. ¡Combate de verdad, carajo, no seas…"$%&/!

¡Uy, creo que Vegeta ya se enojó! — Gokú se encogió un poco, entendiendo el malestar del Príncipe —. ¡Hey, Vegeta, lo siento mucho! — y levantó la voz para excusarse.

Nuevamente encaró al joven, aunque está vez él atacó primero, lanzándole un contundente puñetazo en pleno rostro. El muchacho bloqueó el poderoso golpe cruzando los brazos al frente, y su semblante se mantuvo igual. El sonido que se generó con el choque se escuchó en la lejanía.

Me extraña que nadie haya notado lo mucho que te pareces a Vegeta, Trunks — le dijo Gokú por lo bajo, sonriéndole un poco —. Tienes los mismos gestos que él.

Y Gohan en mi tiempo también se parecía a usted, señor — le respondió Trunks correspondiendo brevemente a la sonrisa —. Aunque siento mucho hacer lo que voy a hacer…

El mancebo tiró una patada contundente que alcanzó al hombre en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Eso sí me dolió… — resopló doblándose sobre si mismo, con un mohín de sufrimiento dibujado en sus facciones —. Fue un buen golpe…

No debería confiarse mucho, señor Gokú — observó el del futuro dándole tiempo a su contendiente de enderezarse.

Sí, nuevamente tienes razón — le respondió el aludido —. Entonces creo que ya es el momento de pelear con más ahínco.

Así que se enfrascaron con velocidad en una lucha bastante pareja, y los que tenían la suficiente capacidad para verlos moverse no perdían detalle. Vegeta sentía como le rechinaban los dientes de rabia e impotencia… esos dos si tenían un nivel mucho más que aceptable para la categoría Saiyajin que ostentaban, uno, soldado de clase baja, y el otro, un despreciable e innegable híbrido cuyo verdadero origen e identidad le eran desconocidos, aunque se notaba la experiencia del mayor por sobre el mozalbete. Pero, a pesar de todo, no lo hacía nada mal para su calaña… un impuro como el mocoso que ese detestable lacayo impertinente se atrevió a engendrar con la desquiciada que tiene por mujer.

¿Quiénes serían con seguridad el padre y la madre de ese jovenzuelo? Esa duda le carcomía las entrañas, pues estaba más que confiado que únicamente él y Kakarotto eran los únicos Saiyajins puros del Universo, y en su cabeza nunca había cruzado el cometer semejante acto que denigrara su linaje y su raza, aunque Nappa lo hubiera sugerido al escuchar como Raditz había sido vencido con ayuda de ese rapazuelo molesto y llorón; además, pensándolo detenidamente una vez más, era algo ciertamente inconcebible que el idiota de su némesis cometiera una nueva torpeza con otra monigota. Y, por supuesto, el maldito crío de Kakarotto todavía estaba muy "verde"… ni para reproducirse aun.

Y, hablando de las mujeres terrestres…

¡Vamos, Gokú, date prisa! — le gritaba Milk aunque no sabía en donde se encontraba su marido —. ¡Gana pronto está batalla para que nos vayamos de aquí!

¡Bien hecho, guapote! — Bulma levantó también la voz para apoyar al joven del futuro —. ¡Muéstranos como se hace, da tu mejor esfuerzo!

¿Muéstranos? — murmuró Oolong con fastidio —. Bulma, que cínica eres… ni siquiera sabes donde está.

¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión! — ella le metió un zape para dejarlo levemente noqueado bajo el asiento, y continuó echando porras —. ¡Vamos, lindo, yo te apoyo! — utilizando el megáfono.

Los guerreros continuaron con lo suyo, concentrados en la lucha. La batalla proseguía a muy buen ritmo, y se veía que Gokú se divertía de lo lindo porque Trunks le sostuviera el combate sin amilanarse. Y el joven, aunque conservaba el rostro serio también sonreía levemente de vez en cuando, disfrutando por contender con el hombre más fuerte del Universo en esa línea temporal. Los demás se mantenían expectantes sin perder la compostura, apreciando la buena batalla que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Ese muchacho si que es bueno — opinó Krilin en tono de circunspecto —, se nota que es un Saiyajin.

Mmm… — Ten Shin Han parecía meditar algo relevante sin perder los detalles de la contienda —… Yo aun me pregunto cuál es la verdadera finalidad de su llegada a nuestro presente…

Eso es bastante claro — dijo Pikoro tan serio y formal como acostumbra —, si no fuera por su advertencia es seguro que en estos momentos tal vez estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo… — para después mascullar en tono burlón —… Bueno, algunos todavía lo hacen — y recobrar la formalidad en un santiamén.

Sus acompañantes se abstuvieron de opinar cuando volvieron a escuchar una "delicada y cantarina" voz femenina amplificada.

¡Bien hecho, guapote! — gritó Bulma sin estar realmente consiente de lo que sucedía en el terreno —. ¡No te dejes vencer!

¡Anda ya, Gokú! — y por su parte Milk no dudó en levantar la voz al mismo tiempo —. ¡No estés jugando!

Y es que Gohan les trataba de narrar lo que veía, mostrándose igualmente entusiasmado por presenciar una muy buena pelea aérea protagonizada por el autor de sus días.

Y ahora se tiran un derechazo… mi papá lo esquiva… el joven le da una patada… mi papá le da un puñetazo… están arriba… — decía entrecortadamente, con la emoción reflejada en su rostro infantil.

Por su parte Yamcha ya se había restablecido y estuvo tentado en hablarle a Bulma, sin saber con franqueza que decirle, más decidió hacerle caso a la sutil mueca negativa de Puar y regresó volando donde los demás, parándose junto a Krilin y sobándose muy disimuladamente uno de los chichones que tenía en la cabeza.

Yamcha… ¿cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó su amigo al percatarse de su presencia.

Pudo haber sido peor — dijo el beisbolista, y le dirigió al Príncipe Saiyajin, quien se encontraba alejado de ellos, una breve mirada de desprecio antes de fijar la vista en la pelea —. De verdad que ese muchacho es un peleador innato — murmuró a modo de apreciación.

Trunks es bastante diestro y hábil usando brazos y piernas para atacar, aunado a la herencia salvaje propia de su padre… le estaba dando a Gokú una batalla muy acorde al nivel inicial de pelea del Príncipe. El Saiyajin de peinado punk estaba más que contento, porque verificaba que las enseñanzas de Gohan en esa terrible línea temporal habían sido bastante buenas para el desarrollo combativo del joven. Otro entrenamiento intensivo y Trunks estaría mejor preparado para vencer a los androides de su época… Vegeta tendría muchos motivos para sentirse orgulloso de su hijo.

Eres verdaderamente un gran peleador, Trunks — le dijo al tiempo que bloqueaba un nuevo ataque del adolescente, y sus negros ojos brillaron de felicidad —. Sólo es cuestión de que te esfuerces un poco más y vencerás a esos androides.

¿Usted lo cree así, señor Gokú? — preguntó el del futuro sin detener sus golpes, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de su interlocutor —. Me halaga viniendo de usted, señor.

Créeme, es en serio — agregó Gokú con convicción sin perder el ritmo —, y estoy seguro que Vegeta no dudara en entrenarte cuando sepa quien eres en verdad — lanzando también golpes potentes y certeros que eran contenidos por el muchacho.

De verdad me gustaría creer en esas palabras también, señor Gokú — el gesto de Trunks se vio contrariado por una fracción de segundo, y hasta se paralizó por un instante, como reconociendo la imposibilidad de eso.

Vamos, no hay porque desanimarse… — dijo Gokú sonriendo —… sólo dale tiempo y ya verás que no te miento — y le metió al mancebo un tremendo puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo mandó unos dos o tres metros hacia atrás —. Oh, perdón… — agregó carcajeándose tímidamente al ver lo que había hecho —… no quise distraerte ni que te sintieras mal.

No… descuide, señor — dijo el muchacho recuperándose, sacudiendo la cabeza con algo de brusquedad —. En una batalla no hay que perder la concentración.

¿De qué tanto hablarán? — se preguntó Krilin en voz baja, mirando hacia donde Gokú y el joven del futuro se encontraban.

Eso me gustaría saberlo — dijo Yamcha de la misma manera.

Pikoro hizo como que no había escuchado nada, conservándose impávido como acostumbra, aunque en realidad no había perdido detalle de la conversación, y se sonrió muy levemente dirigiendo la vista por una fracción de segundo hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta… faltaba menos de un año para la concepción de ese jovenzuelo, así que, tal vez después de esas "placenteras" vacaciones, el Príncipe Saiyajin ya no tendría escapatoria, convirtiéndose en otro espécimen del sexo masculino de esa tribu espacial tan conflictiva en ser atraído y atrapado por una mujer de la Tierra.

Y hablando una vez más de las mujeres…

¡Gokú!, ¿qué estás esperando para terminar la pelea, eh? — Milk le había arrebatado el megáfono a Bulma y se dirigió a su marido con molestia al notar que se habían detenido —. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya, es muy tarde y Gohan tiene que estudiar!

Al hombre se le erizaron de más los cabellos al escuchar el reclamo de su señora, así que se encogió sobre si mismo en un segundo, disimulando un leve temblor de susto. Trunks únicamente parpadeó de incredulidad y a los otros guerreros "_Z_" les brotó una gota anime colectiva.

Oye, Milk, creo que es conveniente dejarlos terminar la lucha como debe ser, y ya después te preocupas por los estudios de Gohan — le dijo su amiga con amabilidad, tratando de suavizar la situación —. Me imagino que no les ha de faltar mucho.

¡Bulma, los asuntos sobre la educación de mi Gohan son asuntos entre mi Gokú y yo!, ¿te quedó claro? — la morena le respondió airada, hablando aun por el megáfono —. ¡Tú no sabes nada de matrimonios ni de hijos!

Todos los que se encontraban allí, Puar, Oolong, Chaozu y Rōshi, sin olvidar al pequeño y aludido Gohan, cayeron de sus asientos por la potencia del grito. Más la dama de cabellera azul se levantó en el acto, ofendidísima por esa comparación tan cruel en su opinión… nadie podía decir que la gran Bulma Briefs era una ignorante sobre esas cuestiones tan importantes en la vida de una mujer.

¿Pero cómo te atreves a decirme que no se nada? — le reprochó de forma grosera a su amiga del alma, levantándole también la voz y poniendo las manos en sus caderas —. Tal vez yo no estoy casada pero al menos no soy una amargada como tú — indicando con mucho coraje.

¿Acaso estas insinuando que soy una mala esposa? — Milk cuestionó con indignación… hasta los oscuros ojos le fulguraron de rabia.

¡Sólo digo que eres una verdadera gruñona! — remarcó la joven genio en un tono levemente burlón —. Lo siento por Gokú… y también por Gohan — recalcó y se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole a la morena una mirada desafiante, como si ella, Bulma, lo pudiera hacer mejor que Milk.

¿Me estás queriendo decir que no trato bien a mi Gokú? — la de negra cabellera pareció ahogarse del coraje… ahora resultaba que la de cabellera azul sabría como tratar a un hombre, cuando en años no había conseguido nada más allá de un enamorado poco formal.

Eso lo afirmo — puntualizó Bulma en tono de sabihonda.

Gokú y Trunks se habían quedado estáticos en el aire, contemplando como discutían las damas. El Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera no entendía el motivo de la disputa, y hasta se rascó la nuca mientras su gesto se tornaba dudoso… ¿por qué Milk le gritaba a Bulma de esa forma? A todos los demás les brotó una nueva gota anime de incredulidad y desconcierto, luciendo abochornados y sorprendidos. Bulma y Milk no acostumbraban "andar a la greña" pero, si el tema en cuestión tenía que ver con una crítica a sus virtudes femeninas o algo que verdaderamente les molestara por no ser de la incumbencia de la otra, no dudaban en reclamarse mutuamente.

¡Jah!, ¿eso es lo que crees? ¡Ya me gustaría verte haciendo lo mismo que yo! — demandó Milk en tono retador —. ¡Te aseguro que no aguantarías vivir al lado de un hombre como Vegeta en un mes! ¡Ni con Yamcha pudiste hacerlo! — y le restregó en la cara la falta de compromiso serio entre ella, Bulma, y el beisbolista, quienes eran novios desde antes que ella y Gokú se casaran… de eso hacia casi una década.

¡Pues claro que podría hacerlo mejor que tú! — contestó la joven científica en el mismo tono retador… nadie diría que Bulma Briefs era una cobarde que no enfrentaba un desafío —. ¡Soy indudablemente más lista y mucho más hermosa, y bien que puedo soportar a un tipo como Vegeta por más de un mes… y hasta con un hijo de su mismo carácter!

La discusión estaba llegando a un punto peligroso. Bulma y Milk ya se comían con los ojos, liberando un _Ki_ lo suficientemente grande para ser unas frágiles y delicadas mujeres terrestres… cualquiera diría que, si ellas fueran parte del equipo, su entrenamiento sería hasta más destructivo en ese estado de furia. Los que se encontraban al lado de las damiselas prefirieron continuar en el arenoso suelo, incluso Gohan no quiso ni importunar a su mamá… un movimiento en falso y ambas explotarían. A lo lejos, el joven del futuro sintió que le ardía el rostro de la pena, aunque no alcanzó a entender todos los gritos se dio una idea por la manera en que su futura madre y la esposa del señor Gokú se miraban. Lanzó un vistazo disimulado hacia donde se encontraba su padre, quien continuaba erguido en su postura habitual, aparentemente no preocupado por el actuar de las damas. Pikoro se les acercó para hablarles muy bajo, evitando que los otros se enteraran… había que cerrarles la boca a las desquiciantes hembras.

Deben detenerlas, o pueden descubrir todo y echarlo a perder… — les dijo el namek con parquedad y un poco de irritación… como le dolían los tímpanos —… y no nos conviene que Vegeta deje _Capsule_ antes de tiempo.

¿A qué te refieres con eso, Pikoro? — preguntó Gokú con la duda reflejada en su rostro —. ¿Por qué Vegeta se iría de _Capsule_?... el Trunks de este tiempo no nace todavía — y volvió la vista hacia el joven de cabellera lavanda —. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Trunks? ¿Verdad que todavía no vas a nacer?

Tú sólo has lo que te digo — le soltó Pikoro más molesto, dándole un leve empujón —. Es mejor que le concedas a tu mujer su deseo de irse para que ya se calle de una buena vez.

Pero… pero Pikoro, aun nos faltan como cinco minutos de entrenamiento — observó con confusión… en su opinión, su esposa bien podía esperar un poco más.

Señor Gokú — intervino Trunks con calma y seriedad, pues él sí comprendía lo delicado de la situación, y no era conveniente que su padre, Vegeta, se las "oliera" todavía, aunque en ese momento pareciera un tema sin relevancia para el Príncipe —, creo que tuvimos un buen entrenamiento. Y me parece que ahora lo importante es que vayamos a comer — y le sonrió tímidamente a manera de disculpa, pues si trataban de explicarle el porqué de esa resolución se llevarían más tiempo.

Mmm… sí, creo que tienes razón otra vez, Trunks — ante la mención de la comida, el estómago de Gokú gruñó fuertemente, para recordarle que necesitaba algo sólido y sustancioso con que llenarse. El Saiyajin sobó su vientre, recobrando la sonrisa —. Le diré a Milk que ya nos vamos.

Y ni tardo ni perezoso descendió al lado de su amada esposa, la cual veía a su amiga de cabellera azul como si quisiera asesinarla de la forma más espantosa que pudiera ocurrírsele, y la científica le correspondía de la misma manera. Pikoro y Trunks soltaron un leve suspiro de alivio, y mejor regresaron con los demás.

Oye, Pikoro, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gokú? — preguntó Krilin con curiosidad, acercándose a ellos en cuanto tocaron tierra —. Todavía les faltaba tiempo y lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

Es cierto — Yamcha también se acercó —, y este joven es un buen Saiyajin… — y le palmeó el hombro a Trunks en señal de felicitación —… un excelente y honrado peleador… nada que ver con otros que yo conozco — masculló en voz baja al finalizar, mirando disimuladamente hacia donde Vegeta se encontraba.

Gracias, señor Yamcha… — contestó el muchacho un tanto apenado… si el beisbolista supiera cual es la relación entre él, Trunks, y el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Bueno, pues no sé ustedes pero yo no toleraré ni un escándalo más de esas dos mujeres locas… — les interrumpió Pikoro sobándose un poco sus enormes paneles auditivos, hablando en tono de molestia —… esos alaridos van a dejarme sordo — y después pareció encontrar algo gracioso al recomponer una breve sonrisita burlona por un instante —. Por eso le dije al idiota de Gokú que cumpliera el "caprichito" de su esposa.

Gracias a Kami que los Namekusejin no necesitan hembras a su lado, pues no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de ese ingenuo Saiyajin… ni del otro arrogante, quien se sentía un Príncipe muy "salsa", sin saber lo que le esperaba en cuanto cayera preso.

_Nota de la autora: ¿Acaso alguien va a negarme que este entrenamiento fue de lo mejor? ¡Y lo que sigue más adelante está tan súper como siempre! Un saludo a todos los lectores y gracias por tenerme paciencia, pues la escuela, las tareas, los quehaceres en el hogar y otras ocupaciones me limitan, y mi imaginación está más que cautiva con otras ideas tan locas como estas. Sayo._


	23. Y la vida continua

Capítulo 14.- Y la vida continúa.

_Previamente… Gracias a Kami que los Namekusejin no necesitan hembras a su lado, pues a Pikoro no le gustaría estar en los zapatos del ingenuo Saiyajin… ni del otro arrogante, quien se sentía un Príncipe muy "salsa", sin saber lo que le esperaba en cuanto cayera preso._

Vegeta se aproximó en ese momento, aterrizando cerca de ellos con algo de brusquedad.

¿Y bien? — rezongó en tono áspero —. ¿A dónde mierda fue el imbécil de Kakarotto?

A controlar a su mujer — respondió Pikoro igual de seco —, para que ya nos alejemos de este maldito lugar.

Menos mal — opinó el Príncipe sin cambiar el gesto de descontento —. Su vieja y la otra loca ya me traían hasta la… &#$%& con sus chillidos.

Y que lo digas… — puntualizó el namek cruzándose también de brazos.

Y se quedaron ahí, esperando a ver que ocurría; ni Yamcha, ni Krilin ni Ten Shin Han agregaron algo. Incluso Trunks no se atrevió a decir nada a favor de las damas… esta vez estaba en total acuerdo con su padre, pues la señora Milk y su querida mamá ya se habían pasado de la raya. Bien, así que ahora todo dependía de Gokú.

Oye, Milk, ya podemos irnos — dijo el hombre de peinado punk al descender al lado de su esposa, como si nada hubiera sucedido y sólo se tratara de un simple paseo, dedicándole una de sus cándidas sonrisas al agregar —. Me estoy muriendo de hambre — especificó sobándose el vientre para reafirmar sus palabras.

¡Gokú, dile a Bulma que soy una perfecta, maravillosa, excelente y bella esposa! — y por respuesta, la morena lo jaló bruscamente por un brazo, acercándolo más a ella. Como lo tomó por sorpresa lo movió sin ninguna dificultad, casi lo inclina a su altura —. ¡Díselo!

Pero… pero Milk — el pobre no comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando también fue importunado por su amiga.

¡Gokú, dile a Milk que soy una perfecta, maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa mujer! — Bulma le reclamó toscamente… casi le mete el dedo índice en la nariz —. ¡Díselo!

Oye, Bulma… — Gokú trató de enderezarse y alejarse un poco de su señora para preguntar a que se debía todo ese asedio, cuando fue nuevamente jaloneado por Milk.

¡Pues yo soy mucho mejor que tú! — la de negra cabellera le interpeló a su amiga y apretó a su esposo fuertemente por el cuello a modo de abrazo… cualquiera podría decir que era una buena llave de lucha libre —. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Gokú querido? — y le preguntó al dueño de su corazón utilizando su acento más encantador —. ¿Verdad que soy la mejor esposa del mundo?

Milk… — el aludido y maltratado de cabellera revuelta trató de aspirar una bocanada de aire… tan súbitamente había sido inmovilizado que no pudo hacer nada por defenderse.

En realidad todos sabemos que Gokú nunca se defiende de su amada Milk, que es sobradamente considerado y procura no hacerla enojar de más. Además sabe que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte aunque aparente lo contrario, y bien que le puede dar un golpazo doloroso cuando consigue enfadarla. Rōshi, Oolong, Puar y Chaozu prefirieron hacerse varios pasos atrás, no fuera a tocarles un mal golpe.

¡Pues ya verás que cuando me case seré superior a ti! — puntualizó Bulma empleando un dejo de voz entre molesto y modesto _(ajá)_… eso no iba a quedarse así, ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente —. ¿Verdad Gokú que digo la verdad? ¡Bulma Briefs nunca miente! — afirmó ya en tono de orgullo, lanzándole a su amigo de la infancia una mirada significativa.

Gohan no sabía como actuar para ayudar a su papá y librarlo del acoso de su mamá… eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que se veía que Milk amaba a Gokú con mucha pasión, y que éste le correspondiera sería más raro, que incluso a todos les extrañaba aun el hecho de que hayan llegado a ser padres muy pronto. Desde que su pequeño hijo nació la morena se había preocupado tanto por él, que por momentos parecía desentenderse de su marido. El niño se armó de valor para hacer lo que considero adecuado…

Mamá… yo también tengo hambre — enunció tímidamente para llamar la atención de su progenitora —. ¿Podemos irnos ya? — y le dedicó su mejor gesto de niño bueno e indefenso cuando ella volteó a verlo, arrepintiéndose en el último segundo, en cuanto la reacción que tanto había temido fue la que ocurrió… ¿por qué no se lo pensó mejor?, así se hubiera evitado la pena.

¡Oh, Gohan, hijo mío! — la madre abnegada recordó a su retoño y, dejando en paz a su cónyuge, se abalanzó sobre el infante, asfixiándolo entre sus brazos.

Hasta Bulma se enterneció y recuperó la serenidad al mirar la conmovedora escena… algún día ella también tendría un hijo, pero mucho más galán y adorable que el descendiente de Gokú y Milk. Todo un bebé "_Gerber_" digno de comercial.

¿Ya tienes hambre, mi pequeño tragón? — Milk le habló cariñosamente a su "nene" sin soltarlo, para después consultar su reloj de pulsera —. ¡Por Kami, es tardísimo! — y se dirigió una vez más a su marido, el cual trataba de enderezarse el cuello —. Gokú, ya deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías… Gohan debería estar comiendo desde hace diez minutos — le reprochó ofendidísima, pero ya sin levantar la voz más de lo necesario —. Eres un desconsiderado, ¿qué no te preocupa el bienestar de nuestro hijo? — le regañó.

Lo siento mucho Milk, de verdad — respondió el aludido con vergüenza después de recuperar la movilidad —, es que el entrenamiento…

La salud y el crecimiento adecuado de Gohan son mucho más importantes que tus entrenamientos — recalcó la morena, para posteriormente besarle un cachete al niño —. Oh, Gohan, cariño, siento tanto que tu papá sea tan distraído — le dijo en tono de conmiseración y le acarició el cabello —. Pero mira nada más, has vuelto a despeinarte — observó y volvió a sacar el cepillo de su bolso… _(bueno, en un anime como este las cosas a veces aparecen de la nada… jejeje)_.

Gokú únicamente agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión mientras su señora quería acomodar por enésima ocasión la abundante cabellera de su hijo.

No cabe duda, Gohan, heredaste el alborotado y rebelde cabello de tu padre — le observó con ternura y resignación en tanto trataba de aplastarle un mechón para colocarlo detrás de la oreja.

Ay, mamá… — el chiquillo se veía tan rojo como un tomate.

Pero que bueno que ya terminaron de entrenar, Gokú — intervino Bulma con amabilidad, recuperando asimismo la expresión risueña —. Me parece que todavía podemos alcanzar el bufete de la comida — observó alegremente y se dedicó a guardar sus cosas en las correspondientes cápsulas.

Los demás se les acercaron con cautela.

¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Kame Sen'nin dirigiéndose a Gokú.

¡Ah, maestro Rōshi! — le saludó el aludido sonriéndole grandemente —. ¡Es un gusto verlo tan saludable como siempre!

Fue un buen entrenamiento — le dijo el viejecito palmeándole un hombro, correspondiendo a la sonrisa —. Puedo ver que mis enseñanzas te sirvieron de mucho.

Si ni vimos nada — masculló Oolong entre dientes por lo bajo —. Sólo la revista y el show de Bulma… — puntualizó en entonación pervertida.

La joven genio lo escuchó y le dio un nuevo golpe en el cráneo con el estuche de las cápsulas.

¡Tú cierra la boca! — le gritó con mucha molestia.

Este entrenamiento me abrió más el apetito — por su parte Gokú le contestó a Kame Sen'nin, después de ver como el cerdito metamorfo caía al suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza —. Espero que aún quede comida en el restaurante del hotel — agregó en tono de preocupación.

Sus otros compañeros también se acercaron. Incluso Trunks y Vegeta, aunque el Príncipe ya no disimulaba su desagrado.

¿Todo listo? — preguntó Pikoro con parquedad. Él también tenía ganas de alejarse del desierto y de toda la bola de impertinentes.

Me parece que sí — respondió Gokú volviendo a sonreír.

¿Y cómo nos iremos? — preguntó Krilin con duda… no tenía ganas de volver a nadar.

Pues en la lancha en la que llegaron el maestro Rōshi y los demás, Krilin… todos cabemos ahí — dijo Bulma empleando un tono de sabihonda, como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Después volvió la vista hacia Vegeta, el cual se mantenía unos cuantos pasos atrás, y se dirigió a él en tono más amable y considerado —. Vegeta, no podrás quejarte… incluso en el bote hay una cabina especial para ti, "_Majestad_" — agregó con complacencia, dedicándole una sonrisita y un guiño travieso.

¡Mph! — y por toda contestación un gruñido de irritación… si la tonta mujer creía que eso era algo que iba a aceptar así como si nada, estaba muy equivocada —. Ni creas que me juntaré una vez más con todos ustedes… basuras repugnantes — y dicho esto despegó lo más rápido que pudo, tomando rumbo hacia el norte.

Y en menos de un parpadeo…

¡Vegeta, espérame! — Gokú salió disparado tras el Príncipe, olvidándose una vez más de su familia —. ¡Yo también quiero comer, no seas injusto!

¡Gokú, regresa aquí inmediatamente! — le gritó Milk con mucha molestia tratando de detenerlo. Fue inútil.

Qué remedio… — murmuró Bulma al ver como los Saiyajins adultos se perdían en la lejanía.

Sus demás acompañantes sólo disimularon su bochorno con una sonrisita tonta, aunque Pikoro torció el gesto con fastidio, pero no porque le importara la comida.

Ese par va a acabar con todo el bufete — dijo Oolong recuperándose del golpazo que le dio la científica, empleando un tono de molestia, para posteriormente suspirar con resignación —, no nos van a dejar nada para comer.

¡Bulma!, ¿qué estamos esperando para ir tras ellos? — pero Milk no iba a quedarse tranquila, no señor… su marido la escucharía de una vez por todas —. ¡Hay que detenerlos o se pelearan por la comida!

Eee… claro, tienes razón — respondió la aludida un tanto asustada por esa reacción —. Entonces déjame ver… — y se dispuso a sacar algo del estuche de sus cápsulas.

¡Apúrate! — la morena ni la dejó terminar de hablar, y dicho esto se lanzó a correr tan velozmente como le permitían sus largas y ejercitadas piernas, levantando una tolvanera.

¡Milk, detente por favor!... — Bulma quería decirle que podrían irse en una de sus mininaves, más se quedó con la palabra en la boca —… Pero que desesperación… — susurró soltando un suspiro de condescendencia.

Una gota anime colectiva brotó cerca de las cabezas de todos los presentes, para representar su bochorno.

Disculpe usted, señorita Bulma… — Trunks recuperó la compostura y se le acercó a su futura mamá, hablándole con amabilidad —, si gusta puedo llevarla volando para alcanzar al señor Vegeta y al señor Gokú… y si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a tiempo — observó con un poco de presunción sonriendo tímidamente, pues era lo menos que podía hacer por sus padres aunque ahora no se llevaran muy bien.

Muchas gracias, guapo, tú si eres todo un caballero — ella le sonrió más grandemente, respondiéndole con cariño —, pero son muchos kilómetros hasta Montecarlo y, la verdad, me daría náuseas volar al aire libre a gran velocidad — especificó y volvió a concentrar su atención en las cápsulas una vez más —. Creo que mejor nos iremos en… déjame ver… — revisándolo con cuidado hasta encontrar la que sería de mucha utilidad en esos momentos —. Bien, esta es perfecta — la lanzó con presteza, sonriendo otra vez al contemplar el vehículo que emergió del aditamento… un avión turbo jet —. Amigos, aquí viajaremos rápidos y con comodidad, así que suban con confianza — y se dirigió a sus acompañantes en tono gentil y considerado.

Oye, Bulma, que mala eres — le reclamó Krilin antes de subir, admirando la nave. Rōshi y Oolong no esperaron a que se los repitieran —, nos habrías evitado la pena si hubiéramos venido antes en tu avión.

Vamos, Krilin, no te quejes — le reprochó la joven con molestia, encarándolo de brazos cruzados —. No me negarás que el nadar te sirvió de calentamiento.

Eto… — Gohan les interrumpió un tanto apenado —… Bulma, creo que iré por mi mamá.

Tienes razón, Gohan — la científica recuperó la expresión alegre —. Alcánzala y hazme también el favor de recoger mi lancha de motor y mi moto acuática que se quedaron en la playa… no quiero perderlas — puntualizó y le dedicó al niño un guiño de simpatía.

El chicuelo despegó con velocidad y en menos de un minuto llegó al lado de su madre, la cual se disponía a tomar la moto y lanzarse al mar en persecución de su atolondrado e irreflexivo cónyuge.

¡Mamá, espera! — la llamó a voces y descendió a su lado justo a tiempo.

¡Gohan, hijo! — exclamó Milk al verlo, recordando que su retoño estaba ahí —. ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó recuperando la compostura.

Bulma y los demás vienen en un avión — le dijo el chiquillo, y se dispuso a guardar los vehículos en sus respectivas cápsulas —. Así que no tienes porque preocuparte ya que alcanzaremos pronto a papá… de seguro ya no puede volar muy rápido por el hambre — observó dedicándole una expresión alegre —. Y me imagino que Vegeta tampoco.

En cuanto terminó de decir estas palabras apareció el turbo jet sobre sus cabezas, con Trunks asomado en la compuerta de acceso.

Vamos, Gohan, señora Milk… — les indicó el muchacho con un tono amable de voz, sonriéndoles de forma abierta y sincera —, para que la señorita Bulma pueda acelerar ya.

El niño tomó a su madre con un poco de cuidado, y se elevó con ella hasta entrar en el vehículo.

Ya podemos irnos, señorita Bulma — dijo el joven accionando el mecanismo de cierre de la puerta, comunicándose a la cabina principal a través de un micrófono.

Bien — fue la respuesta, y el avión adquirió velocidad.

Ya todos los demás reposaban en unos cómodos asientos reclinables.

¡Ah, esto es vida! — dijo Oolong con voz relajada, subiendo los pies en un asiento.

Y que lo digas — dijo Rōshi imitándolo. Sacó del bolsillo de sus bermudas otra de sus acostumbradas revistas, y se dispuso a leer —. Está edición tamaño _pocket_ es muy práctica para los viajes — mencionó adquiriendo un gesto de éxtasis pervertido —, son unas chicas muy lindas y lucen preciosas con esas ropitas.

Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, y por supuesto Pikoro, pusieron los ojos en blanco por un segundo en cuanto el metamorfo se abalanzó sobre el anciano maestro para echarle también un vistazo a la revista. Puar y Chaozu sólo parpadearon de incredulidad.

Oiga, maestro, ¿por qué no me la prestó antes? — le reclamó muy molesto… no calculó bien y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Porque si no ya no tuviéramos con que entretenernos — especificó el viejo verde sin inmutarse por lo sucedido… ya la nariz le sangraba.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, pues Milk no permitió que Gohan se acercara a los demás, y se la pasó tomándole las tablas de multiplicar desde el 3 hasta el 20. Trunks prefirió ir a la cabina para acompañar a Bulma.

Y unos tres kilómetros antes de divisar la costa de Montecarlo, alcanzaron a los Saiyajins adultos. Vegeta iba unos metros delante de Gokú, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear cuando escucharon el motor del avión. El de alborotada cabellera saludó alegremente a los ocupantes de la nave y continuó volando también.

Pero que descortés es Vegeta… — murmuró Bulma con algo de fastidio, chasqueando la lengua… tenía que ser ese "_Principito_" malcriado e irrespetuoso.

Trunks únicamente sonrió con timidez, abochornado por esa observación, y después recobró la seriedad para dirigirse a su futura madre con tranquilidad.

Señorita Bulma… tenemos que aterrizar — dijo calmadamente para llamar su atención.

No te apures, guapo — le dijo ella retornando la sonrisa alegre —, ya le he avisado a la torre de control y tengo el permiso en orden — indicó —. Ahora hazme el favor de indicarle a esos dos… monos hambrientos… — y señaló a los Saiyajins adultos —… que se dirijan al hotel, ¿si? Confió plenamente en ti.

Si, señorita Bulma, como usted guste — el joven se levantó educadamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del avión.

Entonces nos vemos en el restaurante — fue la última observación de Bulma, dedicándole a su futuro y desconocido hijo un coqueto guiño, haciéndolo enrojecer por una fracción de segundo.

Así que Trunks se dispuso a abrir la compuerta para salir.

¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó Krilin bostezando grandemente, estirándose sobre su asiento.

En pocos minutos llegaremos a Montecarlo, así que iré por el señor Gokú y el señor Vegeta, quienes se encuentran delante de nosotros — respondió el joven con amabilidad.

Es cierto — observó Pikoro sin abrir los ojos —, ya percibí sus _Ki_…

Oye, joven, ¿puedo acompañarte? — Gohan se animó a preguntar, empleando un tono esperanzado.

Por supuesto que no — Milk habló con autoridad —, aun no terminas de resolver las ecuaciones… tus estudios son primero que otra cosa.

Pero mamá… — el chiquillo agachó la cabeza… tenía tantas ganas de salir y estar con su padre.

Por favor, señora Milk, me parece que Gohan podría ayudarme… así el señor Gokú recordaría que su hijo también debe comer — el muchacho le dedicó a la dama una sonrisa entre tímida y encantadora, lo que hizo que por un momento se le subiera un leve tono de rubor en las mejillas… ¿qué tantos atractivos ocultos tienen los Saiyajins?... A simple vista no parecieran la gran cosa, aunque nosotros los lectores sabemos que Trunks es cautivador en todas las facetas de su vida.

Bueno, me parece que tienes razón — respondió la aludida recuperándose, y posteriormente se dirigió a su hijo con dulzura —. Está bien, Gohan, dile a tu padre que nos espere.

Sí — dijo el niño muy contento… al fin.

Ambos salieron volando por la compuerta y el turbo jet tomó rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

¡Oye, papá! — gritó Gohan saludando a su progenitor, alcanzándolo rápidamente —. ¡Vegeta! — y también saludó cortésmente al Príncipe Saiyajin.

¡Ah, Gohan, hola! — le respondió Gokú muy quitado de la pena —. ¡Hola joven! — saludando de igual manera a Trunks —. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — preguntó.

Papá, mamá me dijo que te dijera que nos esperaras para comer — contestó el jovencito poniéndose algo serio —, y ya sabes como se pone mamá cuando no le haces caso.

Gohan, nunca acabaré de entender a tu mamá — dijo el Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera, soltando un leve suspiro de resignación y sobándose el estómago.

Por su parte, el de erizada cabellera no respondió el saludo y se mantuvo en su posición. Su joven hijo del futuro se colocó a su lado.

Señor Vegeta… — dijo respetuosamente el adolescente —, ¿vamos hacia el hotel? — preguntó educadamente.

¡Mph! — fue el gruñido de irritación a modo de respuesta —. Yo no voy a esperar a nadie — espetó de mal genio —, ni pienso ir a ese mugroso sitio llamado comedor. Si quieres hacer algo útil, mozalbete, serás tú quien se encargue de MI comida… — dedicándole esta vez a su descendiente una breve mirada enojada —… tengo cosas más importantes por hacer como para perder más de mi tiempo en ese maldito lugar, soportando otra vez a esta bola de insectos… — para finalizar, masculló entre dientes en su idioma nativo, antes de volver a levantar la voz —. Y dame la… $%&# "camarita" — puntualizó agriamente.

Eee… si, claro, le entiendo perfectamente — dijo el joven, y sin más le dio la capsula correspondiente —, descuide.

Oye, Vegeta… ¿entonces no vas a comer? — Gokú intervino en la charla —. ¿En serio?

A ti te vale…$*%&#* lo que yo haga, Kakarotto — le respondió el aludido lanzándole una mirada asesina —. Mis asuntos son mis asuntos y no tengo porque contártelos… pero ni te creas que vas a comerte toda la comida, eso tenlo por seguro — dijo muy seriamente y volvió la vista nuevamente hacia el de cabellera lavanda —. Por tu bien selecciona lo mejor y me lo llevas ya sabes a donde… necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento — habló en tono de mando y se dirigió al campo de golf sin despedirse.

Que ganas las de Vegeta de seguir entrenando — observó Gokú rascándose un poco la nuca mientras descendían en el acceso principal del hotel —. Es bueno ejercitarse, pero también es bueno darle un reposo al cuerpo — le recalcó a su hijo y al joven del futuro, hablándoles con su amabilidad característica en lo que se encaminaban con rumbo al comedor —. Ser así de obsesivo no lo va a volver un peleador más fuerte de lo que ya es, pero podría incrementar su poder de otra manera — agregó. Gohan le tomó de la mano, mirándolo con atención.

¿Usted lo cree, señor Gokú? — le preguntó Trunks con interés… ¿cuál era el secreto del señor Gokú, el que lo hacía el más fuerte del Universo?

Claro — dijo el aludido con seguridad —, nosotros también nos tomamos descansos de vez en cuando — indicó muy sonriente —. Incluso tuve que hacer un examen de manejo porque Milk quiere que yo conduzca nuestro propio auto, aunque no entiendo porqué… — señaló recordando ese simpático incidente —… bien puede ir de compras en la Kinton cuando ella quiera — se cuestionó poniéndose algo serio, como sopesando esa posibilidad.

Ay, papá… — el chiquillo enrojeció brevemente, recordando ese día con mucha nitidez, y todo lo que habían tenido que pasar después.

Vaya, que interesante — el joven por su parte abrió un poco la boca con sorpresa… ¿acaso era relevante que el señor Gokú supiera conducir un auto? No le cabía duda, si su madre era especial, la señora Milk no se quedaba atrás.

El olor de la comida le recordó a Gokú cuál era su prioridad en ese momento, así que se dirigió hacia allá con más entusiasmo.

¡Qué bien, todavía hay de comer! — se dijo visiblemente contento —. Vamos, Gohan, no hagamos esperar a la comida — y apuró el paso llevando a su descendiente con él. El joven del futuro les siguió, casi pisándoles los talones.

Adelante, _Monsieur_, nuestro bufete especial incluye… — dijo el camarero que estaba en la puerta de entrada para recibir a los clientes, vestido con gran elegancia como corresponde a un hotel de esta categoría, más fue ignorado por el Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera.

¡Comida! — se relamió los labios de gusto —. ¡Jugosa y apetitosa comida!

Papá… tenemos que lavarnos las manos o mamá va a enojarse — Gohan lo jaloneó con algo de trabajo… estaba siendo arrastrado como un muñeco —. No tardaremos mucho.

Oh, tienes razón, Gohan — Gokú recordó que no estaba solo, así que obedientemente fue con su hijo al baño.

Disculpe, señor, ¿qué decía que incluye el bufete? — Trunks, visiblemente apenado, se dirigió al camarero con educación, tratando de compensar el mal rato.

Una gran variedad de platillos, _Monsieur_, los más sobresalientes — dijo el hombre, parándose muy erguido para lucirse —. Tenemos ensaladas de entrada, las excelentes pastas italianas, sopas y finísimas cremas de entremés, cocteles de frutas tropicales, guisados con los mejores cortes de carne…

¿Alcanza como para cincuenta personas? — preguntó el muchacho un tanto abochornado, interrumpiendo educadamente la letanía.

Faltaba más, tenemos un amplio repertorio para todos los gustos — respondió el mesero con aire de suficiencia —. Nuestra misión es la satisfacción de nuestros clientes.

Bien, entonces le pediré un servicio especial para llevar — dijo el del futuro ya con serenidad… con eso tranquilizaría el estómago de su progenitor —, a cargo de la producción del anime… Y le daré por descontado una buena propina — añadió sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cartera llena de billetes, mostrándolos con disimulo —, en agradecimiento por sus finas atenciones.

Descuide usted, _Monsieur_, ese es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto. Estamos aquí para agasajarles — dijo el camarero dedicándole al joven una exagerada reverencia mientras estiraba la mano para recibir su sustanciosa propina.

Gracias, es usted muy amable. Le diré a sus supervisores que le aumenten el sueldo por ser tan servicial — Trunks sonrió y se encaminó a la barra, donde Gokú ya hacia de las suyas —. ¿Encontró algo de su agrado, señor Gokú? — preguntó con amabilidad, tratando de no reírse por la escena.

Y es que el Saiyajin adulto ya llevaba tres bandejas rebosantes de comida… su pequeño descendiente hacía equilibrios con dos de ellas.

Todo se ve muy sabroso — indicó el aludido con emoción, llenando otro plato —, aunque no veo tepanyaki como el que cocina Milk… — agregó un tanto consternado… no puede negar que la comida que le prepara su esposa es una verdadera delicia para él —… pero estos espaguetis son un suculento manjar — puntualizó muy feliz, terminando de llenar un tercer plato con el contenido de la fuente.

En eso…

¡Gokú!, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? — Milk llegó en ese momento, y su gesto se hizo horrorizado al ver a su marido "asaltando" el restaurante, y a su retoño con las manos ocupadas en "el cuerpo del delito" —. ¡No puedes comerte todo eso!

Vamos, Milk — esta vez el Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera se quejó levemente por el regaño, aunque los cabellos se le habían erizado un poco más al escuchar la "dulce" observación de su señora —, es la primera vez que me sirvo… además Gohan tampoco ha comido — indicó con cautela.

Oh, faltaba más — ante esas palabras, a la morena se le bajó el enfado y presurosamente "auxilió" a su hijo con uno de los recipientes, cargándolo con trabajo —. ¿Por qué todavía no has comido, Gohan, tesoro? — le preguntó amorosamente, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus piernas por el peso de la charola.

Es que te estábamos esperando, y escogimos la comida para ti — respondió el chiquillo algo avergonzado… a veces su madre exageraba, él no se iba a lastimar por cargar una bandeja.

Bueno, pues no esperes más — dijo la dama, y se dirigió a su marido con más afecto —. Gokú, después te sirves otra vez, ahora carga con esto por favor y vamos a sentarnos… no quiero que a Gohan le dé gastritis — y le pasó la bandeja, encaminándose con el pequeño hacia una mesa cercana —. Gohan, ¿se lavaron las manos antes de comer? — volvió a preguntar con amor.

Está bien — Gokú sostuvo la tercer bandeja y fue detrás de su familia, con un gesto de resignación… no se llenaría con eso.

Los demás también habían llegado y vieron toda la escena, sonriendo tontamente y suspirando por lo bajo… por lo menos Milk no había despotricado su coraje como acostumbraba. Los otros clientes se habían quedado anonadados ante el suceso… del bufete no quedaba casi nada. Y ni bien los guerreros "_Z_" habían elegido unas mesas para sentarse cuando Gokú regresó por lo que le faltó al principio.

Oigan, amigos, ¿qué no van a comer? — les preguntó con amabilidad, llevándose los restos del bufete —. Esta comida está exquisita… deberían probarla.

Eee… si, claro — dijo Krilin en respuesta. Cuando su amigo se alejó agregó en voz baja —. Tendré que pedir comida a la carta.

¡Agh, qué asco! Que bueno que no tengo ninguna necesidad de hacer eso… — farfulló Pikoro sin disimular una expresión de repugnancia, observando al Saiyajin comer como suele hacerlo… tan falto de educación.

¡Había pastel de chocolate en el bufete! — Oolong y Rōshi sollozaron desconsoladamente al percatarse que ni postres quedaron.

Y Bulma se había dirigido a Trunks, apartándolo un poco de los demás para que no los escucharan, mostrándose algo preocupada cuando le habló.

Dime una cosa, guapo, ¿Vegeta comió? — preguntó en voz baja.

Descuide usted, señorita Bulma, le pedí un servicio especial al señor Vegeta… — le respondió sonriente —… Él no quiso comer aquí.

Menos mal — la joven suspiró aliviada.

Así que todos se sentaron a comer, y Gokú complementó sus necesidades básicas alimenticias con la comida especial del día.

Más tarde se dedicaron a practicar otro poco con las cartas, sin la presencia de Vegeta, quien por ningún motivo cambiaría su importante entrenamiento por un estúpido jueguito. En la noche sería, al fin, el gran juego inaugural por el futuro del Universo. En tanto el doctor Maki, Cell y **17** se entretuvieron revisando el material que **18** había conseguido en su expedición… el joven androide de negra cabellera se divirtió tanto con la escena de Gokú y Vegeta ensimismados, que la repitió tres veces, carcajeándose sonoramente. Para primates tontos, esos dos se pintaban solos en su opinión. Sólo **16** admiraba el atardecer mientras les arrojaba migajas de pan a las palomas, sin importarle nada más que el bienestar de los animalitos.

Las aves son criaturas admirables y hermosas — dijo como para sí mismo, con una de ellas posada confiadamente en una de sus grandes manos —, merecen nuestro respeto.

Lo que digas, **16** — le respondió **18** por lo bajo, con gesto de molesta resignación. Ella no se encontraba de humor para ver una vez más lo que ya había visto, y pensaba, con justa razón, que su hermano seguía siendo un inmaduro.

Cerca de la hora del juego, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma.

¿Quién será? — se preguntó dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo… su rutina de ejercicios ligeros para mantenerse en buena forma. En ese momento vestía un ceñido conjunto deportivo, el ideal para ejercitarse —. ¡En seguida le atiendo, un momento por favor! — se levantó del suelo y recogió apuradamente toda la basura que tenía regada en el cuarto… ella nunca ha sido muy hacendosa que digamos.

Abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

¡Lunch! — exclamó con asombro —. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? — preguntó con duda, y después sonrió —. Ay, pero que grosera soy, discúlpame — observó inmediatamente, apenada por su falta de cortesía.

Hola, Bulma, no tienes porque disculparte — respondió la joven de rizada cabellera azul marino, haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Ella vestía un sencillo pero lindo vestido amarillo canario, un poco más largo de lo habitual, luciendo tan bonita como siempre —. Gracias a tu mamá me enteré de que estarían aquí, y vine para saludarlos… sabes que me preocupa la salud del maestro Rōshi porque ya es muy anciano, y últimamente no había tenido tiempo para pasar a verlo en Kame – House — agregó en tono de preocupación —. ¿En dónde está su habitación? — inquirió mirando para todos lados —, se me olvidó preguntar en la recepción.

Oh, Lunch, no deberías preocuparte tanto por el maestro; él ha vivido varios siglos y aun sigue aquí, lo que significa que rebosa de salud — dijo la científica restándole importancia —. Pero que bueno que viniste… a Ten Shin Han le dará mucho gusto verte también — agregó con picardía, guiñándole un ojito —. Así que… ¿por qué no vas primero a saludarlo? — le indicó llevándola con ella, dejando la maleta de la bandolera en el suelo —, y después vienes conmigo para que nos arreglemos… hoy es el juego inaugural y quiero presentarte a unos nuevos amigos, sé que te van a caer bien.

Claro que me va a dar mucho gusto saludar al señor Ten Shin Han — la muchacha sonrió grandemente, dejándose conducir.

Todos se llevaran una sorpresa cuando te vean de nuevo — dijo la señorita Briefs y llamó al cuarto donde se encontraba el guerrero de tres ojos —. ¡Ten Shin Han, tienes visitas! — levantó la voz emocionadísima.

¿Qué Ten Shin Han tiene visitas? — para su buena suerte, Kame Sen'nin se asomó a la puerta de su propia habitación… parecía que el viejecillo tenía un radar para detectar mujeres —. ¡Ah, es Lunch! — proclamó y salió presuroso para saludarla como era debido, lo más respetuoso que pudiera aunque tuviera ganas de manosearla según su costumbre, atragantándose también por ver a la joven genio en esos atuendos tan provocativos —. Linda, ¿cómo has estado? Me has tenido muy abandonado — le dijo haciéndose el débil y enfermizo.

Maestro Rōshi, cuanto lo siento — se excusó la muchacha dedicándole una reverencia —, estuve muy ocupada tomando un tratamiento médico para mis alergias.

¿Alergias? — preguntó la de cabellera azul celeste con curiosidad, y teniendo un sartén en la mano por si el viejo verde quería pasarse de listo —. ¿Cuáles alergias?

Tengo alergia al polvo y al polen durante la primavera — respondió la de rizada cabellera volviendo a sonreír —, por eso a veces estornudo tanto — y en ese momento se volvió hacia la puerta a la que habían llamado, inclinándose respetuosamente una vez más ante el joven que se asomó —. Muy buenas noches, señor Ten Shin Han, me da tanto gusto verlo.

¿Lunch? — éste parpadeó extrañado y, abriendo más la puerta, correspondió al saludo, enrojeciendo imperceptiblemente de las mejillas por ver a la muchacha —. Muy… buenas noches para ti también.

Asimismo, los otros ocupantes de la habitación hicieron lo propio, presentándose ante a recién llegada.

¡Lunch, qué gusto! — exclamó Chaozu muy sonriente —, ¿viniste a ver a Ten? — preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pues el conocía ese secreto que el de tres ojos no pensaba revelar.

¡Hola, Lunch! — dijo Puar con una sonrisa.

Pero que agradable sorpresa, Lunch — expresó Yamcha por su parte, saludando caballerosamente —, te has puesto muy linda, ¿verdad que sí, Ten Shin Han? — miró disimuladamente y de forma picarona a su camarada.

Eee… si, claro — respondió el aludido con un nudo en la garganta… lo cortés no quita lo valiente ni te hace menos hombre.

Muchas gracias, ustedes son muy amables conmigo — respondió la chica sonriéndoles a todos —. En realidad estoy aquí porque he descuidado mucho al maestro Rōshi — especificó y dedicó nuevamente su atención al anciano, quien se debatía por no ceder a sus perversiones ante la velada amenaza de la joven científica —. Maestro, ¿cómo se ha sentido? — le preguntó en tono considerado y dulce.

Muy bien, linda, gracias por preocuparte por mí — respondió el aludido tratando de sonar normal; en ese momento le caería como anillo al dedo la presencia de Vegeta, así Bulma se olvidaría de su persona y tal vez él podría… bueno, tal vez era mejor que no lo hiciera, no le era conveniente perder su credibilidad ante la faceta pacífica y encantadora de la forajida.

Me da tanto gusto oírlo, maestro — le dijo Lunch —, pero aun así me tomé la libertad de comprarle algunos suplementos vitamínicos para mantener su salud… Oh, los dejé en la maleta — expuso al abrir su bolso y sólo encontrar unos cuantos fajos de billetes, cerrándolo presurosamente y volviendo a sonreír con timidez —. Bulma, ¿podemos ir por ellos? — preguntó un poco angustiada para disimular.

Claro, pero vamos a arreglarnos para el juego, y en la cena puedes dárselos al maestro — respondió la aludida y, tomando nuevamente la mano de la malandrina, la llevó con ella —. Pónganse guapos, chicos — les dijo despidiéndose de ellos, guiñándoles un ojito picaresco.

Como Krilin se estaba bañando y Oolong veía una película porno en la tele, no se dieron por enterados de la llegada de Lunch.

¡Pero qué vida la que me voy a dar! — dijo Rōshi soltando un suspiro de placer… ya le sangraba la nariz —. Con la linda Lunch aquí voy a ser muy feliz.

¿Y a qué se refiere exactamente con eso, maestro Rōshi? — Ten Shin Han se puso muy serio y le cuestionó con gravedad.

Oh, vamos, muchacho — dijo el anciano —, no me negarás que una mujer tan agraciada como ella es digna de admirarse, y que te den ganas de… otras cosas más — agregó haciendo una significativa mímica con las manos —. Está casi igual de buenota que Bulma…

¡Ya cállese, maestro, más respeto! — el guerrero de tres ojos no pudo contenerse y le soltó un buen zape en el cráneo —. Esos comentarios no me interesan… y ahora veo el porqué Vegeta lo ha golpeado — agregó y se metió al cuarto. Chaozu le siguió, dirigiéndole al viejo "verde" una mirada de incredulidad.

Yamcha y Puar se quedaron momentáneamente de a seis… Ten Shin Han solía ser muy atento con Kame Sen'nin después de que se dio cuenta que su antiguo maestro, Tsuru Sen'nin, únicamente lo había entrenado para convertirlo en un asesino serial como su hermano Tao Pai Pai, y consumar así su venganza contra Rōshi.

Maestro… ¿se encuentra bien? — le preguntó el beisbolista con preocupación.

¡Jovencito irrespetuoso, esa no es la forma de tratar a un hombre mayor como yo! — fue la respuesta del ancianito libidinoso, enderezándose para sobarse el chichón que apareció en lo alto de su cabeza, lagrimeando un poco —. Descuida, Yamcha — recobró la ecuanimidad como si nada hubiera pasado, y se dirigió con circunspección a su discípulo, consiguiendo que Puar entrara presuroso a la habitación, espantado por ese cambio tan intempestivo en Rōshi —, esto sólo demuestra mi hipótesis.

¿Su… hipótesis? — el joven de las cicatrices parpadeó anonadado… ¿a qué se refería el veterano?

Sí, no me cabe duda de que a nuestro buen amigo Ten Shin Han le atrae Lunch en esa dulce personalidad — dijo calmadamente Kame Sen'nin —. Lástima que a ella sólo parece gustarle cuando se transforma en la rubia agresiva que da miedo — agregó soltando un suspiro —, aunque así ha de tener un temperamento más ardiente… que desperdicio — y se sonrió pervertidamente mientras le sangraba nuevamente la nariz, imaginando escenas no propias para este fic.

Eee… — Yamcha no supo que decir. Hace algún tiempo que sospechaba algo de esto pero no estaba muy seguro, pues Ten Shin Han trataba de mantenerse apartado de Lunch cuando la forajida adoptaba su personalidad bravucona, acosándolo constantemente para que se fueran a vivir juntos —… podría ser.

Claro que así es — dijo afirmativamente el centenario hombre —. No en balde tengo la edad que tengo… recuerda que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y yo sé mucho de la vida. Bueno, ahora iré a terminar de ver mi película — se despidió y entró apuradamente en su habitación.

Ya un poco más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación ocupada por Pikoro, Vegeta y Trunks.

Iré a ver quien llama — dijo el joven acomodándose presurosamente los largos cabellos lavanda en una coleta baja.

Se podía decir que los tres ya estaban listos, aunque Vegeta no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo… todavía no le entraba en la cabeza cómo un tonto juego de naipes decidiría quién ganaría y quién no a los androides de hojalata.

¡Hola, guapo! — era Bulma, quien venía ataviada en un ajustado vestido azul claro que hacía juego con su cabello, largo y con tremendo escote… algo demasiado usual para lucir su bien formada anatomía. Ella entró muy sonriente seguida por otra muchacha extraña, la cual vestía un bonito y formal vestido verde, sencillo pero acorde con la ocasión; parecía muy apenada por estar ahí —. Te presento a una amiga de hace años, su nombre es Lunch… Lunch, este guapo muchacho viene del futuro, ¿verdad que es adorable? — dijo dirigiéndose a su acompañante, la cual sonrió con timidez y le dedicó una reverencia al joven.

Mucho gusto — habló por lo bajo.

El gusto es mío — respondió Trunks correspondiendo el gesto cortés.

A esta amiga de su madre tampoco había tenido el honor de conocerla en su línea temporal, aunque recordó haber oído su nombre en algunas ocasiones.

Pero ven aquí, Lunch — dijo la científica tomando a la bandolera por la mano, adentrándose un poco más en el cuarto hasta llegar donde Pikoro y Vegeta "reposaban" —. ¿Recuerdas al terrible Pikoro Daimaiō? — indicó señalando al namek, quien meditaba algo elevado del suelo; la de rizada cabellera afirmó con la cabeza, abriendo más los ojos por ver a ese monstruo allí —, ahora es un buen amigo de Gokú.

No te confundas con eso, mujer — rezongó el aludido deteniendo su meditación, abriendo los ojos y lanzándole a la joven intelectual una mirada de molestia —. Yo no soy amigo de nadie.

Vaya, veo que el terrible Pikoro sigue teniendo muy mal genio — observó Lunch un poco confundida.

Y él es Vegeta, el Príncipe de la raza a la cual pertenece Gokú — Bulma ni se inmutó y se acercó a la cama donde el Saiyajin se encontraba recostado. El arrogante hombre se quedó viendo a las damiselas con una mezcla de duda, desconfianza e irritación… ¿otra zafada más? ¿Cuántas tipas extrañas tendría que soportar? —. Y así como lo ves de malencarado… tiene lo suyo — puntualizó con complacencia, regalándole al altanero extraterrestre un disimulado guiño de picardía, haciéndolo enrojecer levemente por una milésima de segundo.

¿Entonces Gokú es un descendiente de guerreros interplanetarios? — preguntó la forajida con asombro, mirando con un poco más de atención a Vegeta —. Ahora me lo explico todo… con razón es muy fuerte.

Pero vamos para que lo saludes — indicó la de cabellera celeste, tomando nuevamente a la otra chica de la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida —, así conocerás a su hijo… En seguida regreso por ustedes — se despidió amablemente de los presentes antes de abandonar la habitación, dedicándoles una sonrisita.

¿En serio Gokú ya tiene un hijo? — fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que Trunks cerrara educadamente la puerta.

¡Mph!, lo que faltaba… — bufó Pikoro poniéndose de pie —. Con razón me pareció escuchar un alboroto hace como una hora…

¿De dónde carajo salió esa otra mujer? — masculló Vegeta con fastidio, como si el verde alienígena tuviera la culpa de la presencia de Lunch —. Ya tenía suficiente con la vieja gritona de Kakarotto y la corriente fémina esa de la habitación de a lado — espetó con irritación.

Al parecer es una de sus conocidas de hace tiempo… — dijo el namek tratando de recordar en donde la había visto… su cara se le hacía familiar —. Pero no debemos preocuparnos por ella, sólo es una mujer más.

¡Mierda! — rezongó el Príncipe —. A las hembras terrestres les gusta causar problemas, así que es casi seguro que esa no va a quedarse atrás — razonó con coraje.

Bueno, cualquier problema que cause será problema de los tontos — opinó Pikoro cruzándose de brazos —, así que no hay razón para que nos involucremos en ellos.

Mmm… me parece que tienes razón, namek — respondió Vegeta sonriendo un poco, pues era verdad… los asuntos de los terrestres eran asuntos que le tenían sin cuidado —. Puedo darme cuenta de que en realidad no eres tan retrasado como a veces aparentas — agregó un tanto burloncito.

El aludido prefirió no responderle en esos momentos… ya le tocaría reírse cuando ese arrogante cediera ante los caprichos de la joven científica, y ni Kami lo ayudaría.

A la hora acordada para empezar el juego, tomaron rumbo hacia la sala donde se había realizado la entrevista de dos noches atrás. Todos vestían elegantes… bueno, en realidad los guerreros "_Z_" traían sus trajes habituales, los cuales habían sido llevados a la tintorería del hotel para que estuvieran presentables. Únicamente los que no participarían en el juego se habían cambiado de ropa. Kame Sen'nin lucía un traje en horrible color camote, el de Oolong era color beige, Chaozu nuevamente de verde botella y Milk con un lindo trajecito oriental color malva. Lunch y ella se habían estrechado la mano con toda la amabilidad del mundo cuando la bandolera se presentó en sus aposentos, y la morena le contó varias de las peripecias vividas al lado de su marido, Gokú, quien le dedicó a la de rizada cabellera unas palabras a modo de saludo, y de su hijo, al cual alabó en sobremanera, diciendo lo lindo e inteligente que es, todo un erudito en potencia. Gohan se comportó educadamente, y había contestado varias preguntas con algo de timidez… tanta atención a veces le abochornaba. Fue entonces que Lunch se animó a preguntar algo que la tenía intrigada:

Dime una cosa, Bulma, ¿cuándo te casas con Yamcha? El tiempo corre y ustedes ya tienen varios años de noviazgo si mal no recuerdo.

La científica y la morena se quedaron un segundo sin saber que decir, y después sus gestos se hicieron serios.

Ese Yamcha… ¡es un verdadero descarado! — bufó la de melena azul.

¡Un abusivo y un cínico de primera! — reiteró su amiga.

La ladrona parpadeó un poco, asombrada con esas palabras, así que preguntó con curiosidad

Pues… ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Verás, Lunch… — Bulma habló en tono de suficiencia —… lo que sucedió fue…

Y le contaron los detalles del rompimiento en lo que se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares. Tan ocupadas estaban en su plática que no se dieron por enteradas de ciertos detallitos que posiblemente molestarían la sensibilidad de Milk. Lo bueno es que Gohan pudo librarse a tiempo del acoso, lo malo es que a Yamcha le dio un ataque de estornudos.

Yamcha… ¿acaso estás enfermo? — le preguntó Krilin con preocupación.

No… ¡achú!... descuida… ¡achú!... es sólo que… ¡achú!... tengo alergia… ¡achú!... — respondió entrecortadamente, cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo para disimular.

Los demás lo quedaron viendo con expresión de extrañeza, pero Vegeta disimuló una sonrisita cínica de satisfacción.

Las luces de las cámaras de televisión y de los afortunados fans que consiguieron lugares preferenciales para estar allí les iluminaron en repetidas ocasiones. Varios de esos fans traían pancartas y letreros para apoyar a su favorito, algunos hasta con palabras muy subidas de tono. Nuestros personajes se encaminaron al sitio indicado para el juego, en espera de los rivales, y fueron saludados por un conocido en común… el rubio comentarista de las batallas en el Budokai Tenkaichi.

¡Muy buenas noches a todos, damas y caballeros! — dijo el caballero cuando los vio cruzar la puerta de entrada —. ¡Estamos transmitiendo en vivo y a todo color desde aquí, la bella ciudad de Montecarlo, enclavada a la orilla del Mediterráneo! — y levantó la voz mientras hablaba por el micrófono —. ¡Y recibamos con un aplauso a nuestros grandes héroes… Son Gokú y compañía! — exclamó en tono eufórico. Sus palabras fueron secundadas por la algarabía de los presentes.

¡Hola! — le saludó el aludido de alborotada cabellera antes de sentarse.

Me da muchísimo gusto verlos nuevamente — se congratuló el buen hombre al palmearle un hombro, mirándolos con gesto de complacencia, hasta que su vista se detuvo en el Príncipe Saiyajin —. Perdón, ¿acaso él es un nuevo integrante del equipo? — preguntó con curiosidad, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

Es mejor que cierres la boca y no supongas estupideces… — le espetó el de erizada cabellera, tomándolo bruscamente por la solapa del saco y levantándolo un poco del suelo —… terrícola idiota.

Tranquilo, Vegeta, por favor — indicó Gokú con amabilidad, pidiendo calma con las manos, consiguiendo que su coterráneo soltara al pobre rubio. Después de esto, el altivo Saiyajin prefirió dejarse caer pesadamente en su sillón y optó por darles la espalda a todos.

¿Se encuentra bien, señor? — preguntaron Krilin y Yamcha con cortesía, ayudando al hombre a enderezarse.

Usted perdone a Vegeta, es que todavía no se acostumbra a tratar con las personas — señaló el Saiyajin de agradable carácter, disculpándose con el caballero por ese maltrato.

Si, claro, son ustedes muy amables — respondió el señor acomodándose la corbata y las gafas, agradeciéndoles por su ayuda.

En cuanto los guerreros estuvieron acomodados, se presentó el doctor Maki Gero acompañado por sus androides.

Y aquí tenemos a los retadores del momento… — el comentarista habló como si nada le hubiera sucedido, empleando su tono profesional —… el doctor Maki Gero, un científico que trabajaba en la desaparecida "_Red Ribbon_", y sus mejores creaciones tecnológicas… los androides **16**, **17**, **18** y Cell — y se acercó a los aludidos mientras consultaba las notas que le habían facilitado para la presentación —. Muy buenas noches, doctor Maki… ¿así que su objetivo es eliminar a Son Gokú? — preguntó para hacer plática.

Es correcto — respondió seriamente el científico —, y creo que lo mejor es tomar nuestras posiciones para empezar inmediatamente con el juego… ya habrá tiempo de respuestas — indicó para zanjar el asunto… no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo en esa clase de comentarios.

Tiene usted toda la razón — el narrador entendió la indirecta y los antecedió hasta llegar al área donde se desarrollaría el juego —. Pueden ocupar sus lugares que ya pronto comenzaremos.

Krilin se había perdido por unos segundos observando a **18** con la misma expresión de borrego a medio morir que le había dedicado el primer día… casi se le va un suspiro de adoración. La androide pareció darse cuenta y le ofreció una mirada amenazadora antes de ignorarlo por completo, después de susurrarle algo en el oído a su gemelo, el cual volteó a ver al guerrero pelón, dedicándole también una mirada entre asesina y burlona, dándole a entender con mímica… "Vas a morir". Así que el chaparrito se achicopaló ante esas miradas tan duras y tuvo que pasarse un buen trago de fluido bucal por la nuez de Adán, haciéndose el occiso, aunque muy disimuladamente volvió a mirar a la rubia.

¡Muy buenas noches una vez más, damas y caballeros que nos acompañan con su presencia, y fans que siguen esta transmisión vía satélite o Internet a todos los rincones de la…! — el comentarista empezó saludando por reiterada ocasión a la concurrencia, cuando fue interrumpido de un modo más que absurdo.

¡Nadie se mueva, está es una operación clasificada! — dos hombres vestidos elegantemente con traje sastre oscuro irrumpieron en la sala, mientras por todos los rincones de la estancia, e inclusive por el techo, aparecían más sujetos cargando armas muy extrañas.

¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? — preguntó el rubio en tanto los jugadores y todos los asistentes se quedaron de a seis. Nadie entendía lo que acontecía.

Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros — le contestó uno de los hombres. Era un individuo de aspecto maduro y expresión bastante seria —. Nuestros registros indican presencia alienígena en este lugar.

¿Alie…? — tartamudeó el cronista… ¿de que hablaban esos caballeros?

La computadora nunca falla — respondió el otro tipo, un varón de aspecto más amable y de piel oscura, aunque empleaba un tono de circunspecto —, y nuestra misión es registrar a todos aquellos seres del espacio exterior que de alguna u otra forma han penetrado en nuestro planeta.

**J**, **K**, ya los tenemos — un sujeto que los acompañaba, de los que se habían dedicado a someter a los asistentes y demás, se acercó a los dos hombres, hablándoles en tono respetuoso de militar. Señaló a nuestros conocidos —. Ellos emanan altas concentraciones de radiación extraterrestre.

Bien, ya saben lo que sigue — respondió el hombre maduro sonriendo un poco —. Los "_Men in Black_" debemos proteger la Tierra de la escoria interplanetaria.

Todos los personajes del anime, principalmente los "_Z_" y los villanos, incluidos Babidi y compañía, quienes se encontraban entre el público espectador, no supieron que hacer en ese instante, al ser rodeados por varios de esos tipos y apuntados con esas dichosas armas.

_Nota: ¡Me pasé… XD!, pero ya verán las peripecias por librarse de la "evacuación" al estilo "Men in Black". Saludos y sean felices._


	24. Y la vida continua2

Capítulo 14 parte 2.- Y la vida sigue…

_Nota: Otro capítulo largo y entretenido… XD, bueno, eso digo yo… ._

_Previamente… Todos los personajes del anime, principalmente los "Z" y los villanos, incluidos Babidi y compañía, quienes se encontraban entre el público espectador, no supieron que hacer en ese instante, al ser rodeados por varios de esos tipos y apuntados con esas dichosas armas._

Bien, tendrán que acompañarnos… por aquí, por favor — el joven moreno les habló con amabilidad a los guerreros "_Z_" y comitiva, los cuales parpadeaban de incredulidad… ¿qué significaba todo eso?

**J**, no tienes porque ser tan considerado con unas alimañas como estas — le reprendió el otro hombre en tono autoritario —. Todo ser extraño venido del espacio exterior y que permanezca en nuestro planeta sin registrarse… es porque tiene muy malas intenciones.

Vamos, **K**, es cuestión de rutina… Recuerda que también los extraterrestres tienen derechos, lo dice el Código Cósmico Universal en su artículo… — respondió el muchacho empleando un tono de deferencia hacia su compañero, como queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón.

Ya conozco el Código, **J**, no tienes que repetírmelo — bufó el tal **K** interrumpiendo a su compañero con un poco de molestia. Posteriormente se dirigió a algunos de los hombres que los acompañaban —. Llévense a estas cosas fuera de mi vista — les indicó.

Óiganme, esos no son los modales adecuados para tratar a una dama tan encantadora como yo — Bulma fue la primera en reaccionar y, muy molesta, se plantó bastante erguida frente a los sujetos uniformados, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y mirándolos muy enojada —. No todos los que estamos aquí somos ese tipo de criaturas que ustedes están buscando — especificó.

Usted disculpe, señorita — le dijo **J** tratando de suavizar las cosas. Reconocía que era una chica muy linda aunque fuera de caricatura —, es sólo un procedimiento acostumbrado para tener nuestros registros al día… no podemos correr el riesgo de que haya alienígenas sueltos paseando por las calles — puntualizó avergonzado.

¿Acaso estás insinuando que una mujer tan despampanante y seductora como "_mua_" puede tener algo de repulsiva? — la científica no quedo muy conforme con esa explicación, y casi se abalanza sobre el moreno para surtirle unos buenos cachetes —. Se ve que ustedes no saben con quien están tratando… — agregó retadoramente.

Eso ya lo sabremos a su tiempo — intervino un cortante **K** —. Y por si no está enterada, señorita, la mayoría de las modelos de pasarela y otros tópicos de ese estilo son hembras de razas interplanetarias en extinción, las cuales han venido aquí para reproducirse con algunos incautos… y otras delicadezas más — agregó mordazmente, lanzándole a la de melena azul una mirada significativa —, haciéndose pasar por bellas y cautivadoras damiselas como usted… y viera que nos han dado problemas.

Ante esas palabras, Rōshi, Oolong y Yamcha hicieron una mueca que podría interpretarse de muchas maneras. Pensar que les gustaban ese tipo de publicaciones donde se exhibían lindas muchachonas en ropa interior… jamás hubieran imaginado que alguna de ellas podría ser un alíen tipo Pikoro, sólo que disfrazada. Bulma casi hecha chispas por los ojos pues, en su opinión, ese era un comentario ofensivo hacia su persona.

¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a compararme de esa forma?! — la joven inventora estuvo a punto de desgañitarse del grito que pegó —. ¡Yo soy cien por ciento terrestre y se lo puedo asegurar!

Bien, vamos a comprobarlo como debe ser — contestó **K** sin inmutarse. Y después, como si nada hubiera sucedido, se dirigió a sus hombres —. Cumplan con su deber y condúzcanlos a la representación que tenemos en Montecarlo… y tú, **J**, ya sabes lo que sigue — concluyó.

Todos los uniformados junto con **K** abandonaron el recinto, llevándose con ellos a los personajes anime. Y **J** se dirigió amablemente al resto de la concurrencia, quienes habían seguido atentamente todo el procedimiento y en esos momentos murmuraban en voz alta.

Muy bien, señoras, señores, señoritas y niños que nos acompañan — dijo elevando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar —, les pediré de favor miren hacia este pequeño dispositivo que tengo en la mano — sacando del bolsillo interior de su saco un pequeño aparato en forma cilíndrica, junto con unas gafas bastante oscuras, las cuales se colocó con prontitud —. Ahora procederé a tomarles una fotografía para el periódico matutino de mañana… y no tienen porqué agradecérmelo, es nuestro trabajo — agregó, dedicándoles a sus oyentes una sonrisa grande y sincera —. Digan "Whiskey".

¡"Whiskey"! — pronunciaron los incautos espectadores, y al momento fueron flasheados por una brillante luz azul. Sus miradas parecieron perderse en la lejanía.

Lo único que recordaran de esta noche es que querían ver un juego de cartas, el cual fue suspendido debido a que los jugadores sufrieron una infección estomacal producida por mariscos al abusar de su consumo… De extraterrestres no saben nada — dijo **J** con toda la seriedad que le era posible, guardando nuevamente las gafas y el cilindro —. Con permiso, me retiro — y se dirigió hacia la salida del área, dejando a todos con una expresión de relajada.

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, los fans asistentes al programa, junto con el personal que laboraba en el salón de eventos, parecieron reanimarse.

¿Qué pasó? — se preguntaron unos a otros. Varios hasta se frotaban los ojos.

Oh… Damas y caballeros… — el rubio comentarista también volvió a su papel y, tomando las notas que le habían proporcionado para presentar a los personajes, las revisó cuidadosamente hasta encontrar algo de interés —… me acaban de comunicar que, por desgracia, varios de nuestros participantes al juego fueron trasladados de urgencia al mejor hospital local… por comer mariscos en exceso — puntualizó un poco dudoso, observando más de cerca la última nota que tenía en su mano, para corroborar lo que había dicho —. Es una verdadera lástima… pero no tiene de que preocuparse ya que reanudaremos mañana, así que conserven sus boletos para que puedan asistir — finalizó con su voz más alegre.

¡Qué pena! — dijeron algunos levantándose de sus asientos.

¡Yo quería ver a Gokú! — una niñita lloró un poco, protestando porque la dejaran sin show.

¡Y yo quería ver a Vegeta! — dijo un niño algo mayor que ella… posiblemente es su hermano.

Niños, no se pongan así, volveremos a la hora exacta para verlos — les dijo su papá en tono comprensivo.

La gente ya estaba dispuesta a salir cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dándole paso a un individuo de peinado afro y pantaloncillos blancos. Una sonora melodía se escuchó a su llegada.

¡Tranquilos, nobles ciudadanos!— dijo el hombre al entrar, haciendo mucho escándalo —. ¡Yo, el gran Míster Satán, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales, estoy aquí para protegerlos!

Y realizó una ridícula pirueta en el aire, pero con tan mala suerte que, al descender, uno de sus pies se enredó con unos cables, cayendo de bruces. Todos parpadearon anonadados al verlo revolcándose en el suelo, llorando y moqueando de dolor.

Míster Satán… ¿se encuentra usted bien? — el comentarista se acercó cautelosamente a donde se encontraba el sujeto, hablándole en voz baja.

El tipo se levantó de un salto y, soltando una sonora carcajada, hizo una señal con la mano… la "V" de la victoria.

¡Eso únicamente fue un truco para despistar al enemigo! — exclamó en tono de júbilo —. ¡Todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados!

Si… lo que usted diga — el pobre rubio casi se lleva un susto de muerte ante ese desplazamiento contradictorio, más se recuperó de la impresión al instante.

¿Y en dónde están los peligrosos extraterrestres? — cuestionó el luchador mirando para todos lados, esperando tal vez que alguien le pidiera un autógrafo o le aplaudiera por su actuación —. Escuché que varios de ellos nos habían invadido.

¿Extraterrestres? — el amable locutor puso una expresión de desconcierto ante una pregunta fuera de lugar —. Se equivoca, Míster Satán, aquí no hay ningún extraterrestre…

Pero si yo vi claramente como unos tipos raros se llevaban a varios seres extraños de aquí… — el hombre de rizado afro pareció sorprenderse por esa afirmación.

Él estaba completamente seguro de haber visto salir del salón a unos sujetos uniformados, bastante mal encarados, los cuales llevaban casi a rastras a la atractiva señorita Briefs y compañía, en conjunto con los más estrafalarios adefesios que no recordaba haber visto. Fue en ese momento que una chiquilla de negros cabellos penetró en el salón.

¡Papi!... ¿en dónde están los aliens? — preguntó acercándose a Míster Satán, llevando una cámara fotográfica en la mano. Se veía emocionada —. ¡Quiero una fotografía con ellos!

Videl, hija mía, tienes muy mala suerte — el hombre contempló a su pequeña con algo de pena —. En cuanto esos seres supieron que tendrían que enfrentarse a mí, huyeron despavoridos… Y eso es algo de lo más lógico, puesto que yo soy el campeón mundial — agregó en tono altanero, carcajeándose un poco por su buena suerte porque, en realidad, no sabría que hacer si de verdad hubiera tenido que enfrentarse con ejemplares de otro planeta —, así que no podrían vencerme nunca.

¿En serio? — la niña miró a su padre con gesto enfurruñado, al parecer un poco harta de tanta presunción —. Entonces me voy a dormir — dijo al final y volvió sobre sus pasos, sin esperarlo.

La concurrencia se había retirado ordenadamente, y algunos observaron a Satán como si estuviera loco de remate… sólo a un demente se le ocurriría creer semejante mentira acerca de la existencia de hombres espaciales.

En tanto nuestros personajes consentidos fueron sacados discretamente del hotel y serían conducidos en elegantes Cadillacs oscuros hasta un edificio austero, casi escondido entre los encantos de Montecarlo. Claro que ya vimos que Bulma no es de las que se quedan calladitas, aunque sus compañeros y demás ya habían tomado conciencia de la situación, y se dieron cuenta que era mejor no alterarse para no meterse en problemas que ni al caso. Bueno, Vegeta asimismo es la excepción, pues gruñó de coraje y elevó un poco su _Ki_.

¿¡Pero que mierda creen que están haciendo, bastardos y repulsivos terrestres!? — espetó con coraje antes de permitir que lo metieran al automóvil… tenía ganas de golpear a alguien —. ¡Quiétenme sus sucias manos de encima, gusanos miserables! — le dijo a los hombres que lo escoltaban y que le apuntaban con esas "pistolas" tan especiales.

Vamos, Vegeta, tienes que tranquilizarte — Gokú fue el que lo detuvo por un hombro adelantándose a Trunks, y le sonrió tan abiertamente como acostumbra —. Si hacemos lo que estas amables personas nos piden podremos terminar temprano y regresar a cenar… ¿no te parece una buena idea? — terminó hablando sosegadamente, como si nada malo fuera a pasar. Pero ocurrió lo que todo mundo se temía… menos el ingenuo y cándido Gokú.

¡Kakarotto, eres un idiota! ¿¡Acaso lo único que piensa tu pequeño cerebro es en la comida!? — al Príncipe le palpitó la vena de la sien y gritó lo más alto que pudo… con alguien tenía que desquitar su incomodidad, y nadie mejor que ese tonto —. ¡Pedazo de animal, cretino miserable, p… %&$?¡"# hijo de tu…#$%&*…!

Ese es el peor vocabulario que he escuchado en mis años de servicio — masculló **K** sonriendo levemente, dirigiéndose a **J**, el cual aseveró esas palabras con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza —. Y sabes que han sido muchos más de los que tú tienes de vida…

Pero… Vegeta… no tienes porque exaltarte de esa forma — mientras el Saiyajin de peinado alborotado recibió toda esa furia en pleno rostro, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Oiga, señor Ten Shin Han, se ve que ese hombre tiene muy mal carácter — y por su parte Lunch se había juntado mucho al guerrero de tres ojos, mirando al Saiyajin enojón con una carita de susto —. ¿Por qué un sujeto como él es amigo de Gokú? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Eee… créeme, Lunch, yo aun no me explicó el porqué — contestó el luchador con un poco de incomodidad por la cercanía de la dulce muchacha, más trató de sonar normal.

¿Cree usted que tenga algo que ver el que sean de la misma raza extraterrestre? — la chica bajó un poco más la voz para que nadie más la escuchará, acercándose al oído del hombre.

Podría ser… supongo que tienes razón — y el pobre enrojeció levemente de las mejillas antes de responder.

A todo esto Milk ya se había puesto también de muy mal humor… soportar nuevamente toda esa maraña burocrática era el colmo. Y, lo peor de todo, es que SU Gokú, tan educado y buena gente, permitiera que ese Vegeta, tan soez aunque se dijera "_Príncipe_", le hablara de esa manera, con un lenguaje tan impropio para los castos oídos de su Gohan.

¡Gokú!, ¿cómo puedes permitir que ese te hablé así, eh? — le reprochó a su pobre esposo, quien apenas se recuperaba del maltrato —. ¡Vamos, defiéndete y di algo!

Pero… pero Milk… — el aludido quedó un poco más despeinado que de costumbre ante ese chillido. En realidad, los arrebatos de Vegeta ya no le preocupaban demasiado, le agradaban hasta cierto punto… pero los de su esposa eran para tomarse en serio —… Vegeta y yo sólo estamos…

¡Esto es el colmo contigo! — más ella no lo dejó terminar —. ¡Tú eres el hombre más fuerte del Universo y ningún tipo como éste tiene porque tratarte así, aunque se sienta el Príncipe de todo el mundo! — le recalcó enfurecida, mostrándole unos colmillos bien grandes.

Al aludido Saiyajin de cabellera en forma de flama no le hizo ninguna gracia que una mujerzuela tan desequilibrada e histérica como la vieja de Kakarotto hiciera ese tipo de comparación, así que la vena de la sien le palpitó con ímpetu. Se había quedado callado en cuanto la morena levantó la voz, pero no por educación, sino porque lo tomó desprevenido, más no toleraría una falta de respeto hacia su persona.

¡Kakarotto, eres un verdadero estúpido por dejar que una loca como ésta te mangoneé! — espetó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, imponiéndose por sobre la dama en cuestión —. ¡Un Saiyajin que se respete de verdad no puede permitir semejante atrocidad!

El desventurado Gokú no sabía ni como objetar. Así Milk se ponga del humor que se ponga, él la quiere mucho y la aprecia… es la mujer con la que aceptó vivir, y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Pero, por otro lado, a veces le gustaría comportarse como un Saiyajin, de acuerdo a lo que dice y hace Vegeta.

Oye, Vegeta… — tenía pensado dar un respuesta con algo de timidez, cuando otra "delicada" voz femenina los hizo enmudecer.

¿¡Quieren los dos cerrar la boca de una buena vez!? — en esta ocasión fue Bulma la que habló con voz autoritaria, fulminando a ambos hombres con una mirada de rabia —. ¡Y suban al auto, ya!

Pero… pero… — Gokú parpadeó más que anonadado, y Vegeta abrió y cerró la boca por un segundo, con gesto de estupefacción… ahora resulta que las mujeres iban a mandar por sobre los hombres.

¡Vámonos ya! — Milk tomó a su marido por la oreja y lo condujo a uno de los Cadillacs —. Gohan, no te quedes atrás — le dijo a su hijo con firmeza.

¡Auch, Milk, eso duele! — lloriqueó el Saiyajin de peinado punk, dejándose llevar por ella.

Ya voy, mamá — y el chiquillo, todo enrojecido de la pena, siguió a sus progenitores.

¡Ninguna miserable mujer terrestre le habla de esa manera al Príncipe de los Saiyajins! — en tanto el Saiyajin de peinado en punta recuperó una vez más el brío de sus alaridos, y se dirigió a la chica de cabellera azul celeste, la cual le sostuvo la mirada sin achicopalarse en lo más mínimo.

¡Me encantaría ver que es lo que vas a hacer para prohibírmelo! — respondió ella igual de altanera y retadora, frunciendo el entrecejo en una imitación casi perfecta de él.

Señor Vegeta… — Trunks determinó que ya era hora de intervenir para evitar alargar la discusión y, de forma amable pero firme, tomó a su padre por el hombro, mirándolo con seriedad y hablándole en tono respetuoso —… me parece que lo mejor es terminar con este asunto de una buena vez.

El Príncipe hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse del agarre de su hijo en cierne, aunque todavía no lo sabía, más decidió que en realidad eso era lo más lógico; así que se encaramó al auto después de mirar una vez más a todos con desagrado.

Creo que lo mejor es que vaya yo con él, señorita Bulma — Trunks se dirigió a su madre en tono cortés —. No sería prudente dejarlo solo.

Me parece que tienes razón, guapo, yo voy con ustedes — reconoció la científica afirmando con la cabeza, después de soltar un imperceptible suspiro. Inmediatamente volvió a mirar a los "_Men in Black_" sin cambiar el gesto de enfado. Los hombres continuaban igual de reservados, como si nada hubiera sucedido frente a sus ojos —. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde piensan llevarnos? — preguntó con desconfianza.

Información clasificada y confidencial, señorita — respondió un adusto y cortante **K** —. Vamos, caballeros, es hora de partir — le dijo a su personal sin cambiar el tono de monotonía —. Espero que no se presenten más inconvenientes absurdos, o si no… ya saben como actuar — agregó antes de subir a su propio vehículo, el cual era conducido por **J**.

¡Sí, señor! — respondieron los hombres.

Los demás no habían esperado a que les asignaran transporte y, muy dispuestos a cooperar, ya se encontraban acomodados en alguno de ellos. Y así fueron trasladados a las instalaciones secretas. Una vez ahí fueron conducidos a una amplia sala especial, en donde habían dispuesto varios asientos para que los ocuparan.

Ahora… no hagamos esto más difícil y muéstrenme la documentación que los acredita como residentes legales en la Tierra — dijo **K** con parquedad, sentándose frente a los personajes anime en un gran escritorio que se ubicaba frente a un amplio ventanal falso.

Todos los que entendían a lo que se refería ese señor hurgaron en sus bolsillos… menos Pikoro, Gokú, y, por supuesto, Vegeta.

Diablos… — masculló el namek en voz apagada —… no pensé llegar a necesitarla.

¿A qué te refieres con eso, Pikoro? — preguntó el ingenuo Saiyajin con duda, mirando a su colega con curiosidad.

Al dichoso carnet que tuvimos que conseguir en ese maldito curso de manejo al que nos mandó la irritante de tu mujer — respondió el aludido con un bufido bajo de fastidio.

Vegeta los miró intrigado… ¿Un curso de… manejo?

¿Un carnet? — el Príncipe intervino en el pequeño dialogo, conservando la voz baja —. ¿Qué carajo es eso? — preguntó con desconfianza.

Muy pronto lo sabrás — le respondió Pikoro disimulando una miradita burlona, en tanto Gokú se rascaba la nuca tratando de hacer memoria… ¿cuál carnet?

Aquí tiene… — la voz de Bulma les hizo recordar donde se encontraban. Ella fue la primera en sacar de su diminuto bolso de mano, el cual hacia juego con sus sandalias de fiesta, un porta tarjetas con muchas credenciales —… Mis tarjetas de presentación, mi credencial para votar con fotografía incluida, mi CURP, mi RFC… también hay que contribuir con el Estado, mi licencia de manejo… soy muy buena conductora, mi cédula profesional que me acredita como una brillante científica… — y fue pasándole a **J** todas y cada una de las mencionadas, hablando en tono de suficiencia absoluta —… mis tarjetas de crédito de los más prestigiados bancos de la Capital Oeste, mi carnet de socia distinguida Premium del mejor club de científicos especializados… ¿alguna duda de que soy cien por ciento terrestre? — preguntó con ironía mientras el moreno revisaba los documentos —. Además traigo una reducción de mi acta de nacimiento y de la constancia de alumbramiento que le dieron a mi mamá en el hospital, por si todavía no me creen — puntualizó.

Descuide, señorita Briefs, todo está en regla — le respondió el joven de piel oscura después de devolverle las tarjetas —. Disculpe por las molestias ocasionadas.

**J** y **K** revisaron las credenciales de los demás personajes, siguiendo un orden establecido. La base de datos en su computadora, y el detector manual que cada uno traía, les indicaban quienes eran los personajes que desprendían una mayor cantidad de radiación extraterrestre. Yamcha, Rōshi, Krilin y Lunch no tuvieron ningún problema. Oolong, Puar, Chaozu y Ten Shin Han fueron examinados con mayor detenimiento, hasta que **K** admitió con algo de derrota:

Bueno, creo que en ese mundo tan extraño del cual provienen hasta un zorro humanoide puede ser el rey… así que no es de extrañar que un hombre tenga tres ojos e inclusive los cerdos cambien de forma.

Tocó el turno del Doctor Maki Gero y sus _Jinzō'ningen_. El investigador sacó de un portafolio varios documentos y algunos planos.

Como pueden ver, caballeros, tengo todo en orden — dijo con seriedad, mirando alternativamente a **J** y a **K** —. Un científico de gran reputación como yo no puede permitirse fallas que pongan en riesgo sus avances.

Bien — respondió el hombre maduro en el mismo tono —, pero ese bioandroide — y señaló a Cell — tiene ADN de extraterrestres no registrados.

Su patente está en trámite, de acuerdo con la Oficina de Inspección Sanitaria y de Control de Plagas, y tiene todas sus vacunas — argumentó el doctor mostrándoles otro documento más —. Ya sólo nos falta el último sello y todo estará listo.

Pues que no pase de este mes o nos veremos obligados a evacuarlo — dijo **K** conservando el gesto adusto —. **J**, anótalo en la bitácora — y se dirigió a su auxiliar con bastante calma.

Entendido, **K** — respondió el joven, escribiéndolo rápidamente en una libreta para agendarlo.

Nosotros también tenemos todo en regla — intervino Babidi con su aguda vocecita de pito —. Antes de llegar aquí pasamos por la aduana ubicada en la frontera de su sistema. Muéstrales, Dabura… — y le habló a su subordinado con algo de amabilidad.

Como usted ordene, gran Babidi — dijo el aludido dedicándole a su líder una respetuosa reverencia —. Terrícolas, aquí están la visa y el pasaporte que lo garantizan, sellada y requisitada como ustedes acostumbran — y presentó la documentación que probaba sus palabras.

Vaya, por lo que se ve ustedes son viajeros frecuentes — externó **J** mientras le echaba un vistazo a los legajos —, tienen sellos y cortesías de la galaxia de Andrómeda… y esa no está a la vuelta de la esquina.

**J**, no te distraigas que aun tenemos trabajo por hacer — le dijo **K** con algo de molestia por su distracción.

Oh, sí, **K**, lo siento — respondió el joven y le devolvió los documentos a Dabura, tratando de disimular su vergüenza —. Ahora, caballeros, les recomiendo que sean unos buenos turistas y visiten la ciudad de París en cuanto puedan.

Gracias por tus recomendaciones, terrícola, lo tomaremos en cuenta — contestó Babidi con una sonrisita burlona.

A un lado — Milk se metió entre ellos, todavía enfurruñada por la pérdida de tiempo, y mostró las tres tarjetas que había sacado de su bolsa, colocándolas sobre el escritorio —. Yo soy terrestre como puede verificar — señaló su propia credencial —, y estas son las identificaciones de mi marido y de mi hijo… realizamos el tramite el año pasado — puntualizó con fastidio.

Las identificaciones de Gokú y de Gohan eran bastante diferentes a una CURP o a una credencial del IFE.

Bien, señora, todo está en orden — respondió **K** después de mirar fijamente las cédulas por un segundo.

¡Qué bueno que tú si te acordaste de nuestros carnets, Milk! — manifestó Gokú soltando un suspiro de alivio, mirando a su esposa con admiración —. La verdad no sé que haría yo si ti… en serio — le dijo en tono un tanto tierno, acercándose a ella y tomándola suavemente por los hombros en señal de respeto mientras reposaba su barbilla en la negra y abundante cabellera femenina.

Pues morirte — respondió la morena un poco cortante, guardando los registros con algo de parsimonia y disimulando una sonrisita de complacencia porque su marido reconociera lo mucho que la necesita.

Trunks también había sacado su carnet de identificación y se acercó a **K** aprovechando que todos sus compañeros anime miraban con curiosidad y extrañeza la actitud un poco romántica entre Gokú y Milk.

Esta credencial se expidió en el futuro, por eso no voy a aparecer en sus registros — le dijo en voz baja a modo de explicación, observándolo con seriedad.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada conservando la ecuanimidad, y después revisó el carnet.

Bien, el papel parece auténtico, así que no hay problema… por lo demás ya estoy enterado de los motivos de tu estancia en este tiempo — respondió como si nada, sin mostrar ni una emoción el timbre de su voz.

Gracias, sabía que lo entendería — el joven del futuro guardó la credencial en el fondo de su chaqueta.

Por favor, señor, necesitamos ver su pasaporte de identidad — y por su parte **J** se dirigió a Pikoro, quien parecía molesto y contrariado.

Maldición — bufó lanzándole al joven moreno una mirada de desconcierto y desagrado, como si el pobre sujeto fuera el único responsable de todo ese argüende —, en este momento no cargo con ella.

Pues entonces tendrá que renovarla — argumentó **K** con la seriedad que lo caracteriza —, sólo así podremos comprobar que verdaderamente está usted registrado.

Ese mugre Kami del demonio… — resopló el namek indignadísimo después de sacudirse la capa como último recurso —… seguramente la tomó de mi equipaje.

Se escucharon en ese instante unos insistentes golpes en la puerta y por la misma se asomó un hombre.

Disculpa, **K**, aquí afuera hay un extraño caballero que dice traer una de nuestras identificaciones para un tal señor Pikoro Daimaiō — dijo respetuosamente.

Háganlo pasar — respondió el aludido.

Ni bien terminó de decir estas palabras cuando en el recinto penetró un simpático y regordete personaje de piel oscura como el carbón y gruesos labios rojos… Mr. Popo.

Pikoro, Kami – sama me envió para "_entregartes_" esto — y se encaminó con prontitud hacia el verde alienígena, llevando en la mano la dichosa credencial.

Ya sabía que ese desgraciado de Kami me la había escondido — el aludido ni le dio las gracias y se la arrebató de un manotazo, para observarla detenidamente como buscando algún desperfecto. Inmediatamente se la entregó a **J** —. Espero que con esto ya no haya problemas — le dijo un tanto burlón.

¡Hola, Mr. Popo, qué gusto verlo! — Gokú, por su parte, le dedicó al recién llegado una sonrisa sincera en señal de saludo, sin necesidad de apartarse de su esposa —. ¿Cómo está Kami – sama? — preguntó cortésmente.

Él se "_encuentras_" bien — expresó el gordito correspondiendo a la sonrisa —, y les desea muy buena suerte en el "_torneos_". Ahora tengo que irme, con permiso — agregó y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Dale nuestros saludos a Kami – sama — le dijo Gokú a modo de despedida, antes de que Mr. Popo abandonará la estancia y desapareciera tan rápidamente como había llegado.

**J** le devolvió a Pikoro su tarjeta y **K** se había quedado viendo a Mr. Popo con un poco de desconfianza.

¿Sucede algo, **K**? — le preguntó su colega con discreción antes de dirigirse a quien faltaba por entregar su identidad, y que se mantenía tan malencarado como desde que salieron del hotel —. ¿Crees que ese hombre haya sido un alienígena?

No, ese hombre es tan terrestre como nosotros dos aunque no lo parezca — manifestó el aludido —. Pero bueno, ahora viene lo más difícil, así que es mejor que todos los que ya se identificaron abandonen el salón y te comuniques con algunos refuerzos… los vamos a necesitar.

Lo que digas — dijo el moreno. Amablemente se dirigió a los personajes anime —. Señores, señoras, señoritas y jóvenes, les agradecemos por su cooperación al permitirnos revisar sus cartas credenciales, y les sugerimos que pasen a la sala de espera por unos bocadillos mientras los trasladamos de regreso a su hotel.

¡Bocadillos, que bien! — a Gokú se le escapó una exclamación de júbilo.

¡Vamos por ellos! — Rōshi y Oolong salieron disparados para no permitir que el ingenuo Saiyajin los dejara sin nada.

Gokú, más vale que te comportes y no me hagas pasar vergüenzas — Milk le reprendió antes de que el pobre diera un paso. Krilin, Yamcha, Puar, Chaozu, Ten Shin Han y Lunch pusieron los ojos en blanco por un momento antes de abandonar la sala —, ya cenaremos en el hotel.

Pero Milk, me estoy muriendo de hambre — rezongó un poco en tanto su estómago rugía —. ¿Lo vez? — y se sobó el vientre mientras le dedicaba a su mujercita una mirada cándida —. Sólo uno, por favor.

Está bien, pero sólo uno — dijo ella en tono más comprensivo —. Anda, Gohan, no te quedes — y se dirigió dulcemente a su retoño, tomándole la mano.

Ya voy mamá — respondió el niño, más él sí se había percatado de la falta de alguien en el conteo.

Trunks se quedó adentro, pues también reparó en lo mismo.

Señorita Bulma… falta el señor Vegeta — el joven le habló por lo bajo a su futura mamá, la cual de igual manera había notado ese detallito.

Descuida, lindo, yo me quedó con él — le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba un guiño coqueto.

¿Está usted segura? — el mancebo le cuestionó dudosamente, mirándola intrigado.

No te apures, ya he aprendido a tratarlo — le aseguró con confianza.

Fue en ese momento que **K** le habló a Vegeta, quien permanecía en su asiento.

Bien, caballero, sólo hace falta usted — le dijo mirándolo muy fijamente —, y también podrá retirarse.

Anda, Vegeta, no seas descortés que te están hablando — Bulma le llamó la atención con algo de suavidad al ver que el Príncipe se hacía el desentendido.

¡Yo no tengo ningún maldito carnet terrestre, mujer fastidiosa! — el nombrado se levantó de un salto y se le plantó enfrente a la muchacha, espetándole con mucha rabia. Ya todo lo traía hasta… la punta de su elevada cabellera —. ¡Y no necesito algo como eso porque soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, la raza más poderosa de todo el Universo!

Oh… eso es cierto… no tienes ni CURP ni acta de nacimiento — la científica estuvo a punto de responderle, más cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre no mentía. No tenía ningún registro en la Tierra desde que vivía con ella, así que, aquí en el planeta, el Saiyajin no es alguien reconocido.

¡Y a quién mierda le importa eso, gansa estúpida! — más Vegeta continuaba airado… como si a él le preocupara esa bagatela —. ¡Bien sabes que la única razón por la que estoy en este pusilánime planeta es por vencer al idiota de Kakarotto! ¡Y así tenga que despacharme a unos monigotes de lata, yo le demostraré a ese miserable quien es el Saiyajin más fuerte!

Ya todos _(excepto Trunks y Bulma… obviamente)_ habían abandonado la habitación, más alcanzaron a escuchar los alaridos por el pasillo que los conduciría a la sala de espera… si para vociferar, Vegeta se pinta solo. El Dr. Maki, **17** y **18** no pudieron disimular una mueca de desagrado por un segundo, ese engreído les estaba llenando el contador de piedritas, más Cell se carcajeó por lo bajo, pues le causaba gracia todo de lo que alardeaba ese arrogante. Únicamente **16** permanecía tan serio e indiferente como si nada le afectara. Gokú estornudó varias veces.

Se ve que Vegeta esta exaltado… seguramente tiene tanta hambre como yo — murmuró con algo de resignación, un poco contrariado porque su coterráneo no olvidara todavía aquella batalla que le debía.

Volviendo a la estancia… Trunks había resuelto no entrometerse, a menos que lo considerara apropiado, y prefirió constatar por sí mismo cómo se desarrollaba la relación de sus padres en ese tiempo, y así darse una idea de lo que ocurrió en el suyo.

Vegeta, por favor, no tienes porqué gritarme de ese modo — Bulma pareció a punto de explotar también, más se contuvo y contó mentalmente hasta diez para no subir de más el volumen de su propia voz —. Puedo escucharte perfectamente sin que me levantes la voz.

Lamento mucho interrumpir su amable conversación de esta forma — **K** intervino con bastante tranquilidad en tanto el belicoso Saiyajin apretaba los puños con furia, como si se contuviera para no hacerle nada malo a la científica, mientras ésta no dejaba de retarlo con la mirada, teniendo sus manos apoyadas en la cintura — pero, independientemente del tiempo en que piense quedarse en la Tierra, caballero, tiene que registrarse… ¿Quién es su responsable? — inquirió como si nada.

¿Su… responsable? — la dama volvió la vista y parpadeó con extrañeza, recordando que no estaba a solas con el agresivo varón que la hacía rabiar muchas veces al día —. ¿A qué se refiere usted con eso? — le preguntó con duda al serio hombre vestido de negro.

Es la persona con la cual un extraterrestre vive en la Tierra — fue **J** quien respondió con amabilidad —, y esa persona es la que se tiene que hacer responsable por lo que él haga mientras está aquí.

Ahh… ya veo — dijo la muchacha, no muy segura de haber comprendido el alcance de esa definición.

Bien… ¿entonces quién es el responsable de este caballero? — volvió a preguntar **K** mirando fijamente y con atención a Vegeta, el cual parecía haberse calmado un poco.

Esta mujer de pesadilla es la que me tiene viviendo en su casa — respondió el Príncipe con un poco de rudeza y, con un movimiento rápido, tomó a la joven de cabellera azul por la cintura y la acercó al escritorio, teniendo el cuidado de no lastimarla. Bulma se quedó anonadada ante esa gentileza inesperada —. Cualquier cosa arréglense con ella… yo me largo de aquí — bufó nuevamente, dispuesto a abandonar el salón.

Lo sentimos, caballero, pero aun no puede irse… Necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas pruebas para su registro — dijo **K** manteniéndose impávido.

¿Qué? — el de cabellera erizada espetó con molestia, y pestañeó algo confuso y ofuscado… ¿a qué clase de pruebas querían someterlo y para qué?

Oye, Vegeta, no pensarás abandonarme en este horrible lugar — la científica volvió a la realidad después de haber "_surcado los cielos_" en la Kinton de Gokú por un instante… y le reclamó al Saiyajin visiblemente ofendida —. Mira que una cosa es que te haya brindado mi hospitalidad porque soy una atractiva y hermosa mujer de buenos sentimientos, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que quieras abusar de mi gran corazón y dejarme a mi suerte.

Mejor cállate, mujer, yo no te pedí absolutamente nada — le soltó el mencionado con brusquedad —. Todo me lo diste porque tú así lo quisiste.

Pero creo que no es la forma en que debes reconocer mi generosidad, malagradecido — más la señorita Briefs no iba a darse por vencida… si ella tendría que quedarse, él también se quedaría —. ¿Qué harías tú sin mí, eh? No tendrías un lugar para dormir, ni donde comer, ni ropa limpia, ni robots para entrenar, ni una cámara de gravedad…

Trunks no sabía si reír o llorar ante el espectáculo que le daban sus futuros progenitores, y enrojeció imperceptiblemente de las mejillas.

¡Carajo, mujer necia, ya cierra la bocota de una maldita vez! — el Saiyajin volvió a levantar la voz para tratar de amedrentarla —. ¡A la mierda tú y tus fanfarronadas!

¡Pues no voy a callarme hasta que admitas que necesitas de mis talentos para sobrevivir en la Tierra, "_Principito_" de quinto patio! — esta vez la joven genio no pudo controlarse, y su temperamento salió también a flote.

De igual manera,** J** y **K** habían permanecido estáticos sin ningún cambio en su expresión. Después el hombre mayor le murmuró al más joven.

Tendremos que emplear nuestra arma secreta ahora que está distraído, **J**.

Muy bien dicho, **K**, los hombres esperan la señal — respondió el moreno con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Fue en ese momento cuando unos seis individuos, incluido **J**, le cayeron encima a Vegeta para inmovilizarlo, y todo fue tan repentinamente que por unos segundos pareció ser sometido. La científica parpadeó sorprendida al ver a los "_Men in Black_" sobreponiéndose sobre el guerrero.

¿Pero qué es lo que se proponen? — dijo un poco desesperada, sin saber cómo actuar.

¡Terrestres miserables!, ¿¡qué es lo que se han creído!? — protestó el agresivo hombre, pugnando por liberarse.

Es mejor que no oponga resistencia o podría ser peor para usted, caballero — respondió **J** resoplando por el esfuerzo. Él y sus compañeros ponían todo de su parte para mantener quieto al Saiyajin —. No nos obligue a lastimarlo.

Mas con sólo incrementar un poco su _Ki_, el aguerrido Príncipe expulsó a sus captores, mandándolos a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del cuarto. A pesar de eso, **K** no pareció inquietarse por sus compañeros.

¿Lastimarme, ustedes? — dijo Vegeta en tanto su expresión se tornaba sádica, elevando su _Ki_ una vez más —. Sabandijas estúpidas, ya verán quien es el gran Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Vegeta, por favor, recuerda que no puedes usar… — Bulma se mostró preocupada y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, acercándosele con cautela.

¡Tú no te metas en esto, mujer del demonio! — por toda respuesta, el aludido le espetó con furia, mirándola también con mucho coraje y haciéndola retroceder esta vez —. ¡Es por tu culpa que estoy en este lugar de mierda! ¡Pero esta vez me las pagarás! — y por una leve fracción de segundo pareció dispuesto a descargar su cólera contra ella, más se detuvo muy a tiempo… ya no disfrutaba por verla atemorizada ante él.

Entonces Trunks consideró que era la hora de actuar, o su padre podría cometer una locura, así que rápidamente sostuvo a Vegeta por atrás. La científica se había quedado muda de la impresión.

¡Deténgase ahora, señor Vegeta, no puedo permitir que haga algo de lo que después tenga que arrepentirse! — le dijo el muchacho con firmeza.

¡Eres un mozalbete idiota y entrometido! — el adulto forcejeó con brusquedad, tratando de soltarse del agarre del joven —. ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así!

Más tarde podrá desquitarse si usted quiere — le contestó su futuro hijo sin amedrentarse por esa amenaza, ciñéndolo un poco más.

Los "_Men in Black_" volvieron a la carga en cuanto se recuperaron, y se lanzaron sobre los dos Saiyajins. Y entre tanto forcejeo y uno que otro golpe, lograron desmayar a Vegeta al aplicarle una potente descarga eléctrica en el cuello… unos 20000 volts.

Ya no nos dejó opción — dijo **J** al levantarse, resoplando y sacudiéndose el traje —. Es uno de los extraterrestres más fuertes que he visto.

¿¡Pero qué fue lo que le hicieron!? — más Bulma, lejos de parecer agradecida porque hubieran detenido al violento hombre, pareció molesta. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, terminó de apartar a los caballeros de negro y se agachó a la altura del Saiyajin —. ¡Oh, Vegeta, dime algo, por favor! — dijo un poco llorosa.

Descuide, señorita, su protegido no está muerto — dijo **K** restándole importancia, manteniéndose ecuánime ante lo ocurrido —. Fue sólo una precaución necesaria lo que tuvimos que aplicarle.

¿¡Precaución!? — la dama se volvió enojada, levantándose para encarar al hombre maduro —. ¡Vegeta no le había hecho daño a nadie, abusivos!

Señorita Bulma — Trunks se acercó a su progenitora hablándole con suavidad y cortesía —, creo que el señor Vegeta se encontraba alterado y posiblemente hubiera hecho algo fuera de lo normal — y le sonrió para transmitirle confianza —. Ahora le recomiendo calmarse para que se pueda avanzar con el registro.

Una cosa ya le quedaba clara al adolescente al ver la escena: su mamá ya le tenía un profundo cariño y aprecio a su papá, a pesar de que éste seguía comportándose como un patán con todo el mundo, inclusive con ella.

Si, guapo, nuevamente tienes razón — admitió más sosegada, soltando un leve suspiro de alivio. Posteriormente se dirigió a **K** en tono de aprensión —. Díganme a qué tipo de pruebas van a someterlo.

Las pruebas de rutina: análisis de sangre, pruebas para medir su fuerza y su coeficiente intelectual, pruebas cardiacas y de presión, veremos si no tiene alguna enfermedad extraña que pueda contagiarnos… nada que ponga en peligro su vida — respondió el adusto hombre sin cambiar el gesto de indiferencia —. Es lo normal en este tipo de casos.

Bueno, entonces continuemos — dijo la dama en tono más formal.

En ese punto de la conversación, alguien entró en la sala.

Oye, Bulma, ¿sucede algo con Vegeta? — era Gokú, quien venía masticando ruidosamente —. A los muchachos y a mí nos pareció sentir su _Ki_ elevándose como cuando se enoja y… — y en ese momento reparó en el cuerpo inconsciente de su "_paisano_", el Príncipe —. Vaya, veo que el hambre lo debilitó demasiado… no debería hacer esfuerzos extremos si no ha comido bien — observó al tragarse el bocado que traía en la boca —. Creo que debí haberle traído uno de esos canapés para calmar su estómago — agregó preocupado.

No te apures, Gokú — respondió la aludida después de poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo, siendo secundada por su futuro hijo —. Lo que pasa es que Vegeta no quería realizarse las pruebas de rutina para su registro.

Ya veo… — dijo el Saiyajin de peinado punk —. Yo tampoco quería hacerla cuando me registré — comentó más alegre —, es horrible que te pinchen el brazo con una aguja muy grande para sacarte sangre… ¿puedes creer que te hacen eso? — y se carcajeó un poco, rascándose brevemente la nariz.

Si, claro, te entiendo… a nadie le gusta que lo piquen — la joven genio sonrió levemente como tonta, recordando que su amigo le tiene un pavor irracional a las inyecciones.

Gohan llegó detrás de su progenitor.

Papá, dice mamá que te apures porque ya nos… — y también se fijó en el cuerpo desvanecido —. ¿Qué le pasó a Vegeta? — preguntó dudoso, abriendo los ojos de más.

Se desmayó de hambre — Gokú le respondió a su hijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Lástima que ya no quedaron canapés… estaban deliciosos. ¿Así que ya nos vamos? — y preguntó con gentileza, como si nada raro hubiera ocurrido.

Sí — afirmó el chiquillo moviendo la cabeza.

Bien, Bulma, entonces nos vemos en el hotel… Adiós jovenazo, cuiden bien a Vegeta y denle algo de comer en cuanto se despierte. Y muchas gracias por todo, señores — dijo el amable hombre despidiéndose con cortesía de todos los presentes en la sala.

Adiós Bulma, adiós joven — Gohan también se despidió, y se retiraron.

Si, Gokú, nos vemos más tarde — Bulma correspondió el gesto.

Bueno, señorita Briefs, usted tendrá que acompañarnos — **K** habló en cuanto quedaron nuevamente a solas —. Se harán las pruebas correspondientes y llenaran los formularios.

Que remedio — dijo ella con resignación.

Yo puedo acompañarlos — dijo Trunks solícitamente.

Eso me parece perfecto, joven — dijo **J** sin disimular su satisfacción. **K** lo miró un poco severo —… Es por si acaso vuelve a salirse de control, **K** — agregó con timidez ante esa mirada dura.

No podemos poner en riesgo a los civiles, **J** — le dijo **K** sin perder el aplomo —. El trabajo de nosotros, los "_Men in Black_", es proteger a la población de la Tierra de las amenazas intergalácticas.

Por mi no hay problema, señor **K** — intervino el adolescente sin perder la compostura, mostrándose serio y formal —. Usted ya vio mi carnet de identidad… yo también soy un Saiyajin y bien puedo someter al señor Vegeta en caso necesario.

El hombre maduro pareció meditar en esas palabras.

De acuerdo — dijo al fin —, vendrás con nosotros. Pero no harás nada a menos que lo consideremos forzoso.

Como usted diga — respondió el mancebo.

Bien — **K** volvió a dirigirse a sus hombres —, llevemos a este caballero a la sala de pruebas, y tú, **J**, acompañaras a la señorita Briefs — indicó.

Los individuos de negro cargaron cuidadosamente el desfallecido cuerpo del Príncipe en una camilla en tanto Bulma y el joven moreno se retiraron a una sala contigua.

Bien, señorita Briefs, le haré unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas con su invitado — le dijo **J** acercándole una silla mientras él se acomodaba tras un escritorio —. Tome asiento, por favor.

Gracias — dijo ella y se sentó coquetamente, mirando al moreno con algo de interés —. ¿Le han dicho que es usted un hombre muy simpático? — preguntó con amabilidad.

Eee… si, gracias, es parte de mi trabajo — respondió el joven al tiempo que sacaba unas hojas del cajón de escritorio.

Y también es atractivo… ¿cuántos años tiene? — preguntó una vez más, inclinándose un poco frente al moreno.

Eee… la edad suficiente para estar aquí — le respondió un tanto abochornado —. Aunque **K** dice que aun soy como un niño.

Ese hombre es un amargado — observó Bulma enderezándose otra vez, tomando una actitud digna de una diva —. No sabe tratar a las personas.

Nuestro oficio es un poco difícil — mencionó **J** acomodando los papeles —. Él lleva toda una vida dentro de la Organización, por eso ha adquirido ese carácter.

Pues debería tomar unas vacaciones — dijo la científica en tono de circunspecta.

Tal vez algún día lo haga — afirmó el joven moreno —. Ahora, señorita Briefs, ¿podría decirme el nombre completo de su invitado?

Su nombre es Vegeta — respondió ella con seguridad.

¿Tiene algún apellido? — volvió a preguntar el muchacho mientras escribía en el folio.

No que yo sepa — indicó la chica —, aunque siempre culmina su presentación afirmando que es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins… — recordó con algo de diversión.

¿Y de qué raza o especie se dice que es? — el hombre continuó con sus cuestionamientos, sin dejar de anotar las respuestas.

Es un Saiyajin, lo dice hasta el cansancio — dijo la científica un poco fastidiada, soltando un leve bufido —. Nunca ha dejado de alardear de ello, que son la raza de guerreros más poderosa del Universo y que va a conquistarlo todo.

Mmm… que interesante — **J** consultó su computador —. En nuestra base de datos tenemos a otro Saiyajin registrado… y un pequeño de características similares.

Esos han de ser Gokú y Gohan — Bulma no pareció asombrarse por esa información ya conocida para ella, lo que si le extrañó un poco fue el hecho de que su distraído amigo ya se hubiera inscrito y que ella no estuviera enterada de algo como eso —. ¿Cuándo se habrá registrado? — se preguntó en voz baja.

Hace un año según indica la base de datos — dijo **J** respondiendo a su pregunta —. Pero dígame, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que conoce al señor Vegeta? — y retomó las preguntas del cuestionario.

Mmm… — la joven volvió a meditar para hacer memoria —… tendrá alrededor de tres años — respondió al fin —. Sí, hace aproximadamente tres años que él y uno de sus hombres planearon destruir la Tierra.

¿De verdad? — **J** pareció interesado por la información.

Sí, y el muy canalla peleó contra Gokú y contra Gohan hasta casi matarlos — ella continuó con su relato, mostrándose un poco furiosa la recordar esos hechos pasados —. Pero lo bueno es que no lo consiguió y tuvo que huir como un cobarde… le dieron su merecido, si señor — más sonrió con algo de regodeo por imaginarse la cara de Vegeta ante esa vergüenza.

Vaya, así que el señor Vegeta ya había venido a la Tierra en una invasión — opinó el "_Men in Black_" sin dejar de tomar notas.

¿Es que acaso no vieron las noticias? — la joven le cuestionó con rudeza —. Fue una transmisión vía satélite porque el muy cretino arrasó con gran parte de la Capital del Este.

No… creo que ese día estuvimos muy ocupados con otros registros — respondió el moreno con cortesía —, y su país no está en mi jurisdicción.

Ya veo… Bueno, el caso es que Vegeta dejó a varios de mis amigos muy mal heridos y a otros muertos, entre ellos a Pikoro — la dama de cabellera azul continuó con su relato, porque de que se soltaba a hablar no había poder humano que la detuviera —. Y yo tuve que ir a arriesgar mi físico de ensueño y mi hermosa piel para buscar las "_Dragon Ball_" de Namekusejin, y así poder revivir a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por ese canalla desalmado.

¿Namekusejin? — intervino **J** con educación —. ¿Es un planeta extrasolar ubicado en una galaxia cercana?

Bueno, técnicamente no es muy cercano — respondió la joven con orgullo —. Estaba ubicado a unos 40000 años luz de distancia en el cuadrante 89… Pero como yo soy la genio con más talento en esta Tierra, aparte de ser una mujer de lo más bella, pudimos llegar allá en menos de 30 días — agregó con bastante presunción.

Eso es interesante… — observó **J** con admiración.

Así que Bulma hizo una detallada narración de sus sufrimientos en Namekusejin en su búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón, mientras que en la sala de pruebas ya le habían extraído a Vegeta un poco de sangre del brazo para tomarle muestras de ADN y otras relacionadas.

_Nota: Y me vuelvo a ir de largo… XD. Un saludo y sigan divirtiéndose con las peripecias de nuestros personajes consentidos. Como dato les digo que la CURP, la credencial del IFE, el RFC son documentos de carácter oficial en mi país, México, y sirven de identificación._

_P.D. Tal vez algunos datos son erróneos o algo exagerados, como la descarga eléctrica que le aplicaron al Príncipe Saiyajin, más esto es sólo un fic que no pretende cambiar o mejorar nada, ni en los "Men in Black" ni en "Dragon Ball", únicamente darle humor a mi punto de vista. Gracias._


	25. La vida continua 3

Capítulo 14 parte 3.- Y la vida sigue…

_Nota recordatoria: este avance lo perdí junto con mi computadora vieja y por ello tuve que reescribirlo, y eso hizo que me demorara. Pero ya esta aquí y se los presento._

_Previamente, capítulo anterior… Así que Bulma hizo una detallada narración de los sufrimientos que tuvo que pasar en Namekusejin, en la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón de ese planeta, mientras en la sala de pruebas ya le habían extraído a Vegeta un poco de sangre del brazo para tomarle muestras de ADN y otras relacionadas._

El Príncipe Saiyajin estaba recobrando la conciencia, encontrándose atado con fuertes y gruesas cadenas en una mesa especial, de esas que se utilizan en los quirófanos. Cerca de él se encontraba Trunks y **K**.

**K**, aquí están los resultados de las pruebas sanguíneas de laboratorio —le dijo uno de sus hombres entregándole un sobre, del cual el nombrado extrajo unos papeles para mirarlos detenidamente.

Bien, los resultados entran en el parámetro normal del registro Saiyajin que tenemos en nuestra base de datos… tal vez con ciertas variantes —observó con cautela.

Su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración también se encuentran en el parámetro de normalidad de su raza —comentó otro de los hombres, el cual checaba un monitor de control.

¿Qué otra prueba más le harán? —preguntó Trunks con interés.

Tal vez una prueba de fuerza —respondió **K** sin cambiar el tono monocorde —, y de su potencial destructivo para ver que tan peligroso puede llegar a ser.

¿Eso es… necesario? —el joven pareció dudoso ante ese argumento—. Déjeme decirle que por el momento no pode…

Sí, tengo conocimiento del caso —le interrumpió **K** tratando de parecer amable—. Esto es únicamente para corroborar lo que sabemos de los Saiyajins… Una raza casi extinta 99.99% compatible con nosotros los terrícolas, y, por lo que sé, tú eres una prueba viviente de ello.

Eee… sí, eso es claro —el muchacho tartamudeó un poco cohibido, esperando no ser sometido a un interrogatorio frente a su futuro padre que pusiera en peligro su identidad.

¡Carajo! —Vegeta despertó y trató de enderezarse, sintiéndose más que contrariado al darse cuenta de la postura en la que lo tenían—. ¿¡Qué mierda creen que están haciendo, terrestres idiotas!? ¡Suéltenme en este preciso instante! —bufó de rabia levantando la voz sin ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

Descuide, caballero —le dijo **K** con parquedad sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por esos alaridos—, sólo nos hace falta medir su fuerza y su potencial para terminar con las pruebas físicas y pasar al cuestionario.

Gusano rastrero… —masculló el hosco Saiyajin sonriéndose un poco de lado, hablando ahora en tono burlón—. ¿De verdad crees que estas cosas van a detenerme?

No —respondió el hombre sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro—, nada más sirven para medir la fuerza.

¡Jah!, pues vamos a ver que te parece esto —el Príncipe tensó los músculos por unos dos segundos hasta hacer pedacitos los eslabones de las cadenas —. Puedo asegurarte, sabandija estúpida, que esa no es toda mi fuerza —puntualizó altanero sin levantarse.

Ya lo creo que no —comentó **K** sin mostrarse intranquilo para nada. En un monitor aparecieron algunas cifras sobre la fuerza empleada por el guerrero—. De todas formas no dejan de ser buenas lecturas.

¿Y qué esperabas, insecto? —Vegeta se levantó y se enderezó para desentumirse, mostrándose ofendido por un segundo ante la actitud tan indiferente de ese tipejo—. Agradecido deberías estar que no estoy en mi máximo, o ya no vivirías en este mundo por tu atrevimiento —recalcó tronando un poco los dedos de su mano derecha, como si estuviera acomodándolos mejor—. En cuanto a ti, mozalbete entrometido… —volvió la vista hacia su futuro y aun desconocido hijo, mirándolo con furia—… espero estés preparado para morir —le espetó escupiendo un poco de fluido bucal de lado, para representar su desagrado ante la presencia del adolescente.

Lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo, señor Vegeta… —respondió Trunks sin perder la serenidad, lanzándole una mirada igual de desafiante—… No me da miedo morir.

El Príncipe se quedó quieto un instante, sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven, con la sensación de que ese bastardo muchacho tenía un aire muy familiar a pesar de ser un mestizo comprobado… ciertamente se comportaba mucho más como un Saiyajin que ese cretino idiota de Kakarotto.

Basura… —masculló en voz baja volviendo a escupir, disimulando una mueca que bien podría interpretarse como una sonrisa, considerando que, por esa muestra de orgullo de su raza, bien valía perdonar la vida al puberto ese… por lo menos mientras tuviera ganas de perdonarlo. Después volvió la vista hacia **K**, al que miró con hosquedad y recelo—. Y bien, reptil rastrero, ¿cuál es tu última prueba? —le preguntó con brusquedad cruzándose de brazos—. Mira que ya no soporto ni un minuto más en este cuchitril de quinta…

En realidad aun no terminamos —le dijo el caballero de negro sin perder la ecuanimidad—, pero si usted coopera con nosotros podemos hacerlo más dinámico.

¡Mph!, ya veo que no me queda de otra más que hacer lo que me pides, asquerosa alimaña —resopló el hosco Saiyajin en tono de fastidio—, pero sólo porque no vale la pena malgastar mi valiosa energía en exterminarlos a todos… Y de verdad espero sea rápido o tal vez podría cambiar de idea —puntualizó con firmeza, empleando una entonación más irónica.

Descuide, eso haremos —indicó **K** dándole la razón, pero sin mostrarse preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar—. Ahora, como última prueba física, le pido que por favor dispare un poco de su energía hacia ese punto en el muro, y después pasaremos a la sala contigua para que responda usted en varios formularios.

Ni bien terminó el hombre de dar las indicaciones cuando ya el Saiyajin había disparado un brevísimo rayo de _Ki_ por la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha, con tan buena puntería que destruyó el blanco con todo y pared. Afortunadamente sólo se trataba de una pared superpuesta.

Vamos de una buena vez a lo que sigue para que pueda largarme de aquí —rezongó cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

Por favor, síganme —**K** no pareció sorprendido por lo ocurrido, y caminó delante de ellos para conducirlos a la siguiente habitación.

Vegeta y Trunks le imitaron y abandonaron el laboratorio, en tanto otros hombres hicieron la toma de las lecturas registradas y otros más fueron a limpiar los escombros.

De acuerdo a las lecturas… tiene un alto nivel de poder —dijo uno—. Esto es sorprendente, bien podría destruir una cuidad entera si incrementara un poco más esa descarga.

Ya lo creo que puede ser peligroso… —observó otro—. Pero afortunadamente no es nuestra jurisdicción el lugar donde ellos habitan.

**K** abrió la puerta de la sala de entrevista sin antes llamar, encontrando a Bulma casi acostada sobre el escritorio, al parecer haciendo una dramática representación de algo, mientras **J** la miraba con gesto de atontado… hasta había dejado los folios de lado.

**J**, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? —fue el cuestionamiento de **K** en tono autoritario, mostrándose entre molesto y contrariado por lo que hacía su subordinado.

La repentina aparición hizo que el joven moreno diera un respingo y volviera a tomar sus notas, en tanto la científica se levantó de un salto de la posición tan comprometedora en que la "cacharon", acomodándose el vestido para guardar las formas. Vegeta y Trunks se quedaron estáticos y extrañados por el actuar de la dama, y después ambos recuperaron el gesto familiar de seriedad, lanzándole al muchacho de piel oscura una furtiva mirada de enfado.

¡Oh, qué bueno que ya llegaron! —dijo Bulma tratando de ocultar su rubor y riendo un poco como tonta, no queriendo mirar fijamente a ninguno de "sus" dos hombres—. Por un momento pensé que me habían abandonado a mi suerte.

Cuanto lo siento, **K** —se excusó **J** con su compañero, ignorando a propósito el desdén de los Saiyajins hacía su persona—. Es que la señorita Briefs me ha contado una interesante historia sobre sus aventuras en Namekusejin, un lejano planeta fuera de nuestra galaxia, y el lugar donde conoció cara a cara su hoy invitado —explicó acomodando los folios en el orden correspondiente.

Y usted debería escucharla también, así conocería todo lo que me ha ocurrido en mi joven vida y los peligros que he sorteado para sobrevivir… porque, aparte de ser la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra, soy una brillante científica y un alma excesivamente caritativa con todos mis hermanos necesitados de ayuda. En una palabra, soy un dichado de virtudes, ¿no le parece? —Bulma se acercó coquetamente a **K** y le soltó un breve e inspirador discurso, como para que olvidaran la escena anterior. Después, como si apenas recordara que alguien más estaba con ellos, volvió la vista hacia los otros dos recién llegados, dedicándole un muy disimulado guiño de galanteo al Príncipe—. Por lo que veo ya terminaron con las pruebas, Vegeta, eso me da gusto… me sentía un poco aburrida de esperarlos aquí sola —y regalándole una sonrisa amplia al adolescente —. Creo que más tarde puedo platicarte la historia de Namekusejin, guapote, por si gustas escucharla —le dijo muy complaciente.

Eso sería un honor… —respondió el del futuro correspondiendo el gesto… su madre no dejaría la coquetería hasta que su padre se animara con ella.

Ya déjate de cuentos tontos, mujer —el Saiyajin adulto interrumpió rezongando, sin dejar de mirarla con enojo—. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que no necesito que hagas algo por mí, y ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás aquí todavía.

Oh, vamos, Vegeta, no tienes que ser tan enojón conmigo —la muchacha trató de no alterarse, y hasta le hizo un leve mohín de niña regañada y resentida—. Éste joven tan amable sólo quería saber como es que nos conocimos.

Como parte de la rutina de registros nosotros… —y **J** confirmó con cortesía, tratando de explicar la importancia de la entrevista a ambas partes.

Eso es algo que a mi me vale #"$%& —le interrumpió toscamente el Príncipe después de lanzarle una mirada fría y retadora por una fracción de segundo—. Si cualquier insecto idiota encuentra tus patrañas interesantes, ese es su problema.

Mira que no estoy contando patrañas ni ninguna mentira sobre ti —la paciencia de Bulma se alteraría de un momento a otro, así que soltó una exhalación para controlarse un poco más—. He dado muy buenas referencias tuyas, como el hecho de que seas un príncipe de…

¡Bah!, cualquier cosa que digas de mí me tiene sin cuidado —ni la dejó terminar de hablar cuando resopló su desagrado—. Yo no necesito que una estúpida como tú hable de mi nobleza —y, al notar que la reacción de la joven genio sería la que él estaba esperando, pareció sonreírse un poco.

Pero… eres un desconsiderado de primera… —la voz de la dama empezó a hacerse más aguda. Ese soez no se mostraba agradecido con ella para nada—… encima de que te he mantenido todo este tiempo…

Trunks hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco… sus padres tenía un actuar tan infantil, tratando de ocultar la atracción de el uno por la otra y viceversa.

Todo eso es muy interesante, señorita Briefs, caballero… —**K** se impuso sobre los debatistas sin perder la calma—, pero si no reanudamos el llenado de los cuestionarios no podremos continuar. Así que, por favor, les pido su cooperación.

Oh, en verdad lo siento, discúlpenos —Bulma recuperó la entereza en un santiamén.

Muy bien, señor Vegeta, aquí tiene —y **J** se dirigió amablemente a Vegeta extendiéndole uno de los folios que tenía guardado, teniendo la precaución de no aproximarse demasiado al Saiyajin—. Esta es una prueba que nos sirve para medir su coeficiente intelectual y su capacidad de razonamiento. Puede tomar asiento para que la responda con calma, dispone de todo el tiempo que necesite —especificó señalándole una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca del escritorio.

El hosco Príncipe miró la hoja con algo de desconfianza, arrugó el entrecejo y se la arrebató de las manos sin mucha delicadeza, acomodándose toscamente para empezar a escribir.

Disculpe usted, señor… **K**, ¿puedo pedirle un gran favor? —Bulma se dirigió en tono respetuoso al hombre mayor, quien únicamente la miró sin cambiar su semblante adusto y serio.

Dígame qué se le ofrece, señorita Briefs —fue **J** quien respondió solícitamente—, estamos para servirle.

Qué bueno que usted si es amable… —observó la joven en voz baja, un tanto resentida porque **K** no se dignara en prestarle atención—. Espero no sea mucha molestia solicitar algo de comer para mis amigos aquí presentes, pues los Saiyajins tienen un apetito voraz… —explicó un poco apenada—, ya sabes, algunos canapés o algo por el estilo —agregó más que agradecida.

Descuide —esta vez **K** abrió la boca para responder—, en seguida llegara el servicio, lo solicite hace diez minutos.

Oh, muchas gracias —la dama se ruborizó momentáneamente por haber juzgado mal al hombre.

Y ni bien terminó de expresarse cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más para darle paso a todo un servicio digno de bufete de restaurante. Trunks parpadeó asombrado por la amable cortesía para con ellos, y su estómago gruñó por el olor de la comida, consiguiendo que se abochornara en exceso. Y ni se diga las reales vísceras de Vegeta, quien trató de hacerse el disimulado y ni levantó la vista, fingiendo interés en lo que estaba leyendo para no delatarse.

Ya sabía yo que tendrían hambre —Bulma río por lo bajo al escuchar los delatores rugidos.

Puedes comer lo que apetezcas, muchacho —dijo **J** con su característica amabilidad —, y usted también, señor Vegeta.

Este… — el mancebo no se animó a moverse antes que su futuro progenitor para no pasar por descortés, más éste no quiso ser el primero en servirse, pues no quería admitirle a la fastidiosa mujer con quien vivía que ya lo estaba conociendo demasiado bien para su gusto.

Vamos, vamos, no se hagan del rogar —así que Bulma se tomó la libertad de servirles, acercándole a Trunks una de las bandejas, y mirándolo cariñosamente como sólo una madre miraría a su hijo—. Tú no me vas a hacer un desprecio, ¿verdad, guapo? —le dijo en voz melosa.

No, señorita Bulma, por supuesto que no… no tiene que hacer eso, en serio… —el pobre tartamudeó de la vergüenza y tomó el platón que le ofrecían, enrojeciendo más intensamente. Su mamá de este tiempo lo metía en cada predicamento.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría en las instalaciones secretas de la Organización _"Men in Black"_, vamos de vuelta al hotel para seguirle los pasos a los demás personajes. Como el juego había sido suspendido, los guerreros _"Z"_ y compañía, y el equipo de villanos, se encontraban en el restaurante para tomar sus sagrados alimentos antes de retirarse a dormir.

¡Qué comida tan deliciosa! ¡Es exquisita! ¡Muy sabrosa! —Gokú devoraba sin miramientos la gran porción que se había servido de cena, hablando con la bocota llena como de costumbre.

Al grupo de Gokú le habían asignado una mesa grande para que todos se sentaran juntos, así que Pikoro sufría por tan desagradable espectáculo, aguantando las ganas de soltarle un buen golpe a ese ordinario. Obviamente que a Maki Gero y sus Jinzō 'Ningen, así como a Babidi y sus acompañantes, los acomodaron en unas mesas alejadas, y sólo Majin Boo comía los postres de la casa en una forma tan escandalosa como la haría un Saiyajin.

Gokú, ¿podrías comportarte como se debe? —Milk parecía visiblemente desesperada y molesta por la conducta de su marido—. Hazme el favor de enseñarle buenos modales a Gohan.

Déjalo, mamá, en serio, no tienes que preocuparte —y el pobre chiquillo lucía más que abochornado, mirando disimuladamente a su padre.

Vamos, Milk, todavía tengo hambre —el amable Saiyajin rezongó un poco, atragantándose por un momento con el último pedazo de carne que se había llevado a la boca.

Sus demás acompañantes también se mostraban avergonzados… su amigo apenas les había permitido probar un canapé, y ahora devoraba los alimentos como si no hubiera comido nada en absoluto, peor que pelón de hospicio _(con el perdón de algunos… jejeje)_.

¡Pero si te comiste todos los bocadillos que nos ofrecieron esos hombres! —le recordó su esposa en tono de reproche —. ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?

No todos me los comí yo… —el ingenuo hombre se defendió en lo que se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca—, Yamcha, Krilin, el maestro Rōshi y Oolong también comieron.

Sólo lo que te alcanzamos a quitar, Gokú… —le protestó un molesto Oolong—… Eres una máquina devoradora de comida.

Y a todo esto, Gokú —Krilin decidió intervenir empleando una entonación de circunspecto, pues tenía una duda muy grande con respecto a lo que había ocurrido—, ¿cómo es que Pikoro y tú ya tenían ese dichoso carnet? —preguntó con curiosidad e interés.

Qué vergonzoso… —masculló Pikoro terminando de beber su tercer vaso con agua. De sólo recordarlo le dieron náuseas.

¡Ah, eso! —el de peinado alborotado había parecido vacilante un instante, y se echó un vaso de leche de un solo trago antes de responder, dedicándole a su amigo una gran sonrisa de complacencia—. Lo obtuvimos cuando fuimos a presentar el examen del curso de manejo para obtener nuestra licencia de conductor… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿verdad, Pikoro? —y volviéndose enseguida a su camarada de verde piel, sonriéndole de igual manera.

El día de ayer de hace un año… —bufó el aludido entre dientes. Él preferiría olvidarlo.

¿Examen de… manejo? —Yamcha se mostró igual de extrañado que todos—. ¿Hicieron un examen de manejo, los dos?

Es que Milk quiere que yo conduzca nuestro propio auto —dijo Gokú muy quitado de la pena, mirando brevemente a su señora—. Dice que todo hombre adulto debe saber conducir el auto para llevar a su esposa de compras.

Eso es lo que debe hacer el hombre de la casa —observó ella en tono de suficiencia y orgullo absolutos. Posteriormente se dirigió cariñosamente a su hijo—. Gohan, es hora de dormir, así que ya nos vamos. No quiero que tengas trastornos de sueño por no dormir tus ocho horas diarias… Muy buenas noches a todos, y no vayas a tardar demasiado, Gokú, o te dejaré afuera de la habitación —agregó muy seria mirando a su cónyuge antes de retirarse con su hijo de la mano.

Buenas noches, amigos —el pequeño Saiyajin se despidió con amabilidad, siguiendo a su madre.

¡Qué descansen! —respondieron los demás a coro.

¿Entonces fue en el examen de manejo que los registraron? —Krilin quiso ahondar más en el tema—. Caramba, no sabía que hacían ese tipo de registros en las escuelas de manejo —observó asombrado—, y, si no es porqué sé que ustedes dos son extraterrestres, nunca lo imaginaría —agregó sonriendo como tonto… era una observación bastante simple.

Nada de eso, Krilin, no te confundas… —Pikoro lo miró con una mezcla de desagrado y aguante antes de animarse a contestar, sin cambiar la entonación de enfado—… Nos detectaron de la misma forma en que lo hicieron hoy.

Y así mismo nos sorprendieron —añadió Gokú sin dejar de sonreír, llevándose a la boca los últimos trozos de pan que se encontraban en la bandeja.

_********** Un año atrás… **********_

Bien, ya casi estás listo, hoy tiene que ser un gran día —Milk tomó un cepillo de encima de la cómoda y trató de amoldar el alborotado cabello de Gokú tirándole con fuerza—… Estate quieto por favor.

¡Auch!, no, Milk, eso duele… —el pobre lloriqueó un momento de dolor y se apartó rápidamente de ella, haciéndola caer sobre la butaca—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le dijo al levantarla, para después sobarse la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas.

Vamos, Gokú, debes salir decente en la fotografía de tu nueva licencia —le contestó la morena intentando alcanzarlo nuevamente, a lo que él se movió para esquivarla, y estuvo jugando con ella un buen rato sin dejarse atrapar de verdad—. ¡Regresa aquí, Gokú, no es hora de perder el tiempo! —le regañó en cuanto el cepillo se rompió al enredarse en su enmarañada cabellera negra.

Había insistido tanto en que se bañara con shampoo y acondicionador, y hasta le embadurnó crema para peinar con tal de acostar esa mata de pelo, pensando en ponerle también spray con extra fijación.

Yo no sé porque quieres en que me peine con eso, Milk —le dijo Gokú tomándola por sorpresa entre sus brazos, haciéndola enrojecer por un momento… SU Gokú no acostumbraba hacer eso—, sabes que a mí me gusta traer el pelo así, creo que es el peinado que mejor me queda —observó con una sonrisa sincera.

Bueno, si, pero… está bien, ponte tu camisa —Milk se sintió acalorada por la actitud tan inusual de su marido, y, al final, desenredó cariñosamente el pedazo de cepillo que le quedó atorado en el cabello, aguantando las ganas de otra cosa porque ya estaban sobre tiempo. Con tanto entrenamiento y con la presencia de un invitado no muy grato para ella, apenas si les quedaban momentos de pareja.

E hizo muy bien en no ceder a sus impulsos, pues habían dejado la puerta entreabierta y tanto Pikoro como Gohan los habían visto forcejear… no porque ese par fueran unos chismositos, sino porque el chiquillo quería decirles a sus padres que ya estaban listos, y pedir permiso para comer un poco antes de irse. El niño se ruborizó ante esa muestra de cariño y el namek tenía una mueca de asco dibujada en el rostro.

Oye, Gokú, ya deja de estar haciendo tonterías con tu mujer que se nos va a hacer tarde —rezongó en voz alta expresando su desagrado, consiguiendo que la morena diera un respingo y se apartara presurosa de su esposo, el cual se quedó un poco intrigado por el precipitado actuar de su señora.

¿¡Quién le dio derecho a ese de opinar!? —Milk bufó de coraje porque le interrumpieron una buena situación.

Y Pikoro prefirió darles la espalda y alejarse, sin detenerse a escuchar las protestas de esa mujer tan irritante para él, saliendo de la casa e instalándose en el frondoso árbol que crecía enfrente, apoyando la espalda en el tronco y cruzando los brazos.

Mamá… el señor Pikoro tiene razón —le dijo Gohan con cautela para serenarla—, mi abuelito no tarda en llegar… habló hace como una hora que ya venía en camino.

Oh, Gohan, es verdad —comentó al checar su reloj —. Bueno, Gokú, ve con Gohan y espérenme allá afuera que no tardaré en arreglarme —y volvió a hablarle a su marido con dulzura.

Oye, Milk… —antes de retirarse, Gokú tenía una petición que hacerle a su cónyuge. Gohan prefirió salir disimuladamente… las cosas de adultos tenían que arreglarlas entre ellos—… sobre lo de…

Lo siento mucho, Gokú, no quise perturbarte de esa forma, y menos antes de tu examen —la dama pareció visiblemente apenada, y cepilló su larga cabellera dándole la espalda.

¿Perturbarme? —parpadeó extrañado—. ¿De qué hablas, Milk? —le preguntó dudosamente.

Pues de… ¿de qué hablas tú? —ella volvió la vista otra vez, y lo quedó mirando con asombro.

Bueno, sobre lo de conducir el coche de tu papá… ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? —interrogó con timidez.

Milk sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía en ese instante, para que después le hirviera la sangre. Así que, después de todo, Gokú no había sentido ni cosquillitas recorrer su cuerpo cuando la tuvo así de cerca. No le cabía duda, lo atolondrado y poco romántico no se le quitaría nunca.

¡Por supuesto que sí, Gokú! —le levantó la voz con irritación—. ¡Ya te lo había dicho y no voy a cambiar de idea! —y, con el diminuto _Ki_ desbordado del disgusto, lo empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Pero… —el Saiyajin no tuvo más remedio que salir cabizbajo, con la cabellera un poco mustia de la desilusión… no tenía ganas de manejar antes del examen, y tampoco quería que su esposa se enojara con él.

Gohan lo esperaba en la cocina, comiéndose unos cuantos caramelos, y le dio solícitamente uno antes de que ambos fueran al patio para reunirse con el namek.

Señor Pikoro… ¿se encuentra bien? —el chiquillo se dirigió a él respetuosamente, y recibió una leve inclinación a modo de respuesta, pues Pikoro no quiso ni voltear a verlos. Había escuchado muchas veces como Milk gritaba y reprendía a Gokú, casi como si estuviera enfrente de ellos… le dolían tanto los tímpanos en esos días.

Lo siento mucho, Pikoro, a veces Milk es muy sensible —Gokú se excusó con algo de pena por el comportamiento de su esposa, sobándose todavía la cabeza.

Que remedio… pero eres tú quien vive con ella —el verde alienígeno resopló con resignación. Aun no alcanzaba a entender, y mucho menos a vislumbrar, que tenía esa mujer tan simple que dominaba con tanta facilidad al Saiyajin más fuerte del Universo. Y no creía encontrar mejor respuesta en otro lado.

En ese momento escucharon una potente voz que hablaba en tono jocoso.

¡Gokú, Gohan! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —era Ox Satán, quien venía conduciendo un pequeño vehículo motorizado.

Yo me largo de aquí… nos vemos más tarde —Pikoro decidió que era hora de irse y salió disparado hasta perderse de vista. Por ningún motivo viajaría amontonado con todos ellos, y menos si Gokú era quien iba a conducir.

¿Acaso ese no era Pikoro Daimaiō? — Gyūmaō pareció sorprenderse al ver la silueta que se alejaba, descendiendo de su auto.

Si, abuelito, no olvides que el señor Pikoro es nuestro huésped —Gohan se acercó para darle un abrazo en las rodillas, apretándolo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

¡Hola, Ox Satán! ¡Es un gusto verte tan saludable! —Gokú también se acercó, saludando a su suegro con amabilidad.

¿Y dónde está Milk? —preguntó el gran hombre—. Pensé que ya estaría lista.

Ya estoy lista —respondió la aludida saliendo de la vivienda, cerrando la puerta con llave. Vestía un bonito traje azul y hasta se había maquillado un poco, delineándose los labios con un fino tono rojo—. Gracias por llevarnos, papá —le sonrió a su padre al acercarse y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejándole la huella de sus labios.

Es para mí un placer salir de paseo con la familia —dijo Gyūmaō en tono de gozo, observando al final —, y que bueno que Gokú haya decidido tomar un descanso de su entrenamiento para aprender a manejar.

Si, claro —el mencionado se carcajeó brevemente rascándose la nuca con vergüenza, mientras su suegro le daba algunos golpes cariñosos en la ancha espalda.

El camino hacia la ciudad fue tranquilo. Gokú iba de copiloto poniendo toda su atención a las explicaciones de Ox Satán, quien le daba uno por uno los detalles sobre la correcta forma de conducir un auto; y lo dejó manejar antes de que llegaran a los límites de la ciudad, para evitar un posible accidente y una multa porque su yerno no tenía licencia. El Saiyajin hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aprender, así Milk se sentiría contenta con él y lo dejaría continuar el entrenamiento con Pikoro y con Gohan. El tiempo apremiaba y la llegada de los androides estaba cada día más cerca, así que era importante estar preparados al cien.

Una hora después…

Por poco no llegas —Pikoro se le acercó discretamente en cuanto Gokú ingresó en la sala de los aspirantes que presentarían el examen.

Lo siento mucho, Pikoro —éste le respondió un tanto apenado, tratando de aflojar el apretado cuello de su horrenda camisa de cuadros—, es que hubo algo de tráfico en el camino y Milk no quiso que viniera volando.

No me des detalles que no te pido ni necesito —le dijo el namek en tono cortante—. Así que ahórrate los lamentos.

¿Pero si pudiste pasar a _Capsule_ como quedamos? —preguntó el de alborotada cabellera en voz más baja, para evitar que alguien no deseado los escuchara. La noche anterior habían planeado averiguar como iban las cosas entre el Príncipe Saiyajin y la joven genio, pues no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que Trunks fuera concebido en esta su línea temporal, así que aprovecharon la salida para enterarse del avance de los acontecimientos.

Sí, y aun no pasa nada de nada… —respondió el verde bufando un poco asqueado—. El maldito Vegeta es más testarudo que una cabra… y esa loca mujer llamada Bulma no se queda atrás… son igualitos —rezongó, aguantando las ganas de reírse por lo bajo.

Mmm… ya veo —observó Gokú un poco desanimado por la falta de noticias buenas, agregando a modo de pregunta—. Bueno, aun faltan como dos años para que Trunks nazca, ¿verdad?

Sí, así parece —respondió Pikoro soltando un leve sonido gutural de desagrado.

Todos fueron guiados a los salones donde harían el examen escrito, sin imaginar lo que sucedería en menos de media hora.

Mientras tanto, en un área de espera ubicada en el patio de la escuela, el área de la cafetería, Gohan, su mamá y su abuelo se encontraban disfrutando unos bocadillos. El niño se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre Física Aplicada pues, en opinión de Milk, su hijo debía dedicar esos momentos de tranquilidad para ponerse a la par con sus estudios. Y no es que a Gohan no le gustara estudiar, pero su madre no entendía que era más importante defender la Tierra de los androides que preocuparse por los problemas de caída libre… total, si el mundo era destruido no serviría de nada saber cual era la aceleración de la gravedad. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la llegada de unos individuos bastante pintorescos, que usaban gafas oscuras y vestían traje negro. Los sujetos se dirigieron directamente al lugar donde se aplicaba el examen para conducir, y eso no le dio buena espina al más joven de los Saiyajins.

¿Quiénes serán esos señores? —se dijo en voz baja con cautela, procurando que su mamá no lo escuchara. Pero ella se dio cuenta que había dejado de leer.

Gohan, ocúpate de tus estudios y no te fijes en lo que hagan los demás —le dijo con severidad, lanzándole a los recién llegados una furtiva mirada de antipatía—. Debes aprovechar el tiempo ahora que tu padre y ese Pikoro no están aquí para interrumpirte.

Sí, mamá —el chicuelo soltó un suspiro bajo de derrota, retornando a la lección.

Seguramente han de ser parte del equipo de seguridad de una persona rica e importante —comentó Gyūmaō con curiosidad, mirando también con interés a los caballeros de negro.

Al cabo de dos minutos…

¡Esto es un atraco, una burla, un abuso de autoridad! ¡Son ustedes unos malditos, unos arbitrarios! —se oyó una voz grave vociferar por el pasillo.

Pero si es… —Gohan detuvo su lectura una vez más, pues reconoció la voz, y abrió los ojos con asombro al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Cálmate, Pikoro, no tienes porqué molestarte, seguro se trata de alguna confusión —se escuchó también la voz de Gokú, quien trataba de apaciguar la molestia de su camarada.

La computadora no se equivoca, caballero… —dijo una voz desconocida—. Usted y su amigo son unos extraterrestres no registrados.

¡El idiota éste no es mi amigo! —Pikoro no pudo evitar renegar, queriendo dejar en claro que entre ellos no había ni un lazo de simpatía para que no siguieran confundiéndolos de esa forma.

Varios de esos individuos portaban unas armas muy extrañas y tenían encañonados por la espalda a Pikoro y Gokú, conduciéndolos hacia la salida con algo de prepotencia.

¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? —Milk parpadeó sorprendida y se acercó presurosamente al grupo, preguntando en tono de preocupación e histeria—. Oigan, ¿a dónde creen que llevan a mi esposo?

¡Hola, Milk! —Gokú le saludó despreocupadamente—. Estos amables caballeros dicen que nos van a hacer a Pikoro y a mí otra clase de pruebas.

Señora, ¿este hombre es su esposo? —interrumpió uno de los hombres sacudiendo un poco a Gokú por el hombro.

Sí, él es mi marido, y no tiene porqué tratarlo así —afirmó la morena en tono retador, aferrándose del brazo de su cónyuge para no permitir que siguieran "lastimándolo".

Bien, entonces usted también tendrá que acompañarnos —respondió el sujeto intentando sonar cortés.

¿De qué se trata todo esto? —cuestionó la dama con desconfianza sin soltarse del brazo de su esposo, quien no parecía preocupado por nada.

Ya lo sabrá a su tiempo —contestó el individuo.

Gohan y Ox Satán también se acercaron al notar que las cosas no iban bien.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿ustedes son policías, acaso mi yerno hizo algo malo? —preguntó Gyūmaō con duda.

Nada de eso, señor, nosotros pertenecemos a otra institución —dijo un individuo más, respondiendo igual de parco que su compañero.

¡Papá, señor Pikoro!... ¿están bien? —Gohan por su parte se acercó a su padre, sin dejar de mostrar preocupación por su maestro.

No hay porqué angustiarse, Gohan, me parece que es parte del examen —le dijo Gokú con tranquilidad para transmitirle confianza.

Pero que torpe… —y Pikoro masculló por lo bajo en tono de derrota. Ese tarado no se había dado cuenta aun de que todo eso no tenía nada que ver con el desagradable examen de manejo.

El niño también viene con nosotros —un tercer hombre tomó a Gohan por sorpresa, sosteniéndolo de un brazo con un poco de brusquedad.

¡Óigame, no maltrate a mi hijo de esa manera! —Milk se mostró ofendida y molesta por ese ultraje hacia su "indefenso" retoño, y soltó a Gokú queriendo abalanzarse sobre ese tipo tan corriente en su opinión.

Vamos, Milk, a mí no me parece mala idea que tú y Gohan vengan con nosotros… —más Gokú la detuvo a tiempo sosteniéndola cariñosamente por una mano, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas amables para hacerla sentir bien—. Así podrás ver que de verdad aprendí a conducir un auto.

Por favor, señora, es menester realizar el registro con oportunidad para que después no tengan problemas —intervino el hombre que iba a la cabeza, al parecer el jefe de la cuadrilla.

Eee… bueno, Gokú, si tú quieres que te vea iremos contigo —ante esa actitud lo suficientemente romántica para ser él, ella no podía decirle que no, sonrojándose levemente de las mejillas por un segundo ante el hecho de que no la había soltado todavía. Aun así no podía dejar de sentir cierta reserva hacia esos hombres—. Creo que es mejor que nos esperes aquí, papá —al final se dirigió a su padre en tono de comprensión.

Así fue como toda la familia Son, junto a Pikoro, fueron llevados a otro edificio. Primeramente los condujeron hacia una sala amplia donde se encontraba un escritorio de buen tamaño y algunos modernos equipos de cómputo. En el lugar se encontraban otras personas, y como tres de ellas llevaban varias hojas entre las manos para hacer anotaciones.

Bueno —el individuo que parecía ser el jefe se acomodó enfrente de ellos y les habló en un tono muy parecido a como hablaría un secretario de estado en la ONU—, nosotros pertenecemos a una organización secreta cuyo nombre clave es _"Men in Black"_, y cuya misión es llevar el control y registro de todos los extraterrestres que llegan a la Tierra, ya sea de paso o con intenciones de quedarse a vivir en nuestro planeta.

Vaya, con que de eso se trataba, ya decía yo que eran algo raros — opinó Gokú con su tono despreocupado de siempre—. Así que ustedes llevan el control y el registro de los extraterrestres que llegan a la Tierra… suena interesante.

Eso dije —corroboró el hombre. Pikoro contó mentalmente del uno al diez para no perder la paciencia con Gokú—. Y, de acuerdo a nuestra base de datos en las computadoras, ustedes dos no son reconocidos… y el niño tampoco —puntualizó.

¿Y cómo saben sus computadoras que Pikoro y yo somos extraterrestres? —preguntó el de peinado punk con extrañeza, viendo con atención uno de los equipos que tenía cerca, como si quisiera encontrarle ojos—. Bulma nunca lo supo aunque ella es una científica de lo más inteligente, y tiene muchos aparatos como estos en su casa —observó, rascándose la nuca a modo de representar su duda—. Y de hecho nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos… desde que tenemos uso de razón siempre hemos vivido en la Tierra —agregó al final.

La forma en la que obtenemos la información que necesitamos es secreta y confidencial —respondió el hombre sin perder el aplomo—. Lo importante aquí es que lo averiguamos, y que ustedes lo han aceptado.

Bueno, no tengo porqué decirles mentiras —Gokú sonrió una vez más.

Bien, entonces haremos algunos cuestionamientos y varias pruebas para ya tener sus datos registrados, y expedirles sus identificaciones como debe ser —advirtió el individuo con la misma entonación.

La sesión de preguntas y respuestas fue un poco tortuosa para casi todos. El dar su nombre, edad, raza alienígena a la que pertenecían y hábitos alimenticios fue lo menos; pero Milk lo pasó bastante incómoda cuando le interrogaron sobre su vida íntima con Gokú, como cuanto tiempo llevaban de casados y cada cuando tenían relaciones sexuales… todo delante de Gohan, quien enrojeció excesivamente en tanto su mamá casi quiere moler a golpes al tipo que le hacía las preguntas. Pikoro no pudo evitar ir al baño para vomitar, y Gokú se mostró extrañado por la exagerada reacción de su esposa ante algo que seguramente todos los matrimonios hacían. En cuanto hubo de hablar del embarazo, la morena no dudo en dar algunos de los pormenores sufridos, como el hecho de que, durante ese periodo y buena parte de la lactancia, comió de una forma tan descontrolada, casi como un Saiyajin. Los midieron, los pesaron, les hicieron algunas pruebas para evaluar su fuerza, y les tomaron muestras de sangre, a lo que Gokú gritó como desquiciado y tenía ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación en cuanto vio la aguja, por lo que Gohan, Milk y algunos de los _"Men in Black"_ tuvieron que detenerlo y sostenerlo. Esta vez Pikoro estuvo a punto de carcajearse ante esa actitud tan infantil y ridícula.

Aproximadamente en una hora salieron de ese edificio llevando ya las cédulas de identidad que los acreditaban como residentes y ciudadanos legales de la Tierra.

_********** Regresemos al tiempo real **********_

Y eso fue lo que pasó, Krilin —Gokú terminó de explicarle a sus amigos como había obtenido su carnet—. A mí me parece fantástico que haya una organización como esa, que vigila la seguridad de la Tierra.

Sí, como no —murmuró Oolong de forma imperceptible, no mostrándose muy de acuerdo con su camarada—. A mí me gustaría saber por qué esos tipos no se presentaron cuando Vegeta y los Saiyajins llegaron a invadirnos.

Esa fue una interesante historia, Gokú, pero creo que ya es hora de descansar o Milk podría enojarse contigo —observó Kame Sen'nin dando un gran bostezo, sintiéndose complacido porque Lunch lo haya atendido tan diligentemente al darle los complementos vitamínicos que le compró con tanto cariño.

Tiene mucha razón, maestro Rōshi… —dijo el aludido al ponerse de pie, sobándose el estomago con satisfacción—. ¡Ah, qué bien comí, estoy satisfecho! —y se estiró dando un bostezo aun más grande que el de su mentor—. Bueno, les deseo a todos muy buenas noches —despidiéndose cortésmente antes de retirarse, dejando la mesa abarrotada de trastes sucios.

¿Y, mientras tanto, que sucedía aun en la Organización _"Men in Black"_?...

Ante las rebosantes fuentes con comida, y por la insistencia de Bulma en darles de comer, Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella lo avergonzara de ninguna manera… no era para nada un inútil, así que prefirió levantarse de su lugar y tomar lo que le apetecía, empezando a comer con su educación de "primera" después de lanzarle a la muchacha una brevísima mirada de disgusto. Bulma prefirió hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada y únicamente sonrió con disimulo, alcanzándole a Trunks otra bandeja a rebosar de manjares que él acepto gustosamente, recobrando el color natural de sus mejillas. **J** y **K** decidieron no interrumpir, pero no dejaron de tomar notas para corroborar la información en sus registros. En menos de diez minutos, las cuarenta bandejas con bocadillos habían sido vaciadas por los dos Saiyajins.

Muchas gracias, son ustedes muy amables —dijo Trunks con cortesía, limpiándose cuidadosamente la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, para retirar los restos de comida que pudieran quedarse ahí.

Y yo les doy las gracias a nombre de Vegeta —agregó Bulma con una leve reverencia, empleando un tonito jocoso—, él todavía no está bien educado.

El hosco Príncipe hizo un gutural sonido con la garganta a modo de decir algo, y mejor terminó de escribir mientras los hombres que habían llevado el servicio se retiraban después de limpiar el área.

Aquí está el p#$%&* cuestionario ese… —dijo toscamente arrojando sin ninguna delicadeza el papel y el lápiz a un lado, cruzándose otra vez de brazos para bufar bastante irritado —. ¿Alguna otra estupidez que se les haya ocurrido para detenerme?

Unas últimas preguntas y terminaremos con el registro —dijo **K** sin inmutarse en tanto **J** guardó el folio en una carpeta y sacó de ella uno más.

Las preguntas son también para usted, señorita Briefs —el moreno se dirigió con educación a la científica, tomando asiento frente a ellos.

¿Para _"mua"_? —ella parpadeó intrigada y el Saiyajin torció el gesto de más, sin entender por qué esa mujer tenía que decir algo sobre él.

Sí, es necesario saber cómo es la relación entre ustedes dos —le explicó **J** con cortesía, sonriéndole amablemente.

¿La… relación entre…? —Bulma enrojeció intensamente de las mejillas y tartamudeó confundida y nerviosa, sintiéndose sofocada por algo. Vegeta la miró de reojo por un instante, extrañado por esa actitud—. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con…eso? —preguntó con timidez—. Vegeta y yo no…

Es sobre su relación de huéspedes, señorita —respondió **K** con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin mostrar empatía con la doncella—. Porque me imagino que usted y el caballero aquí presente deben tener una muy buena relación de huéspedes como para que lo tenga viviendo en su casa.

¡Ah, sí, claro, es eso! —le científica se carcajeó como tonta, visiblemente aliviada de saber que no le preguntarían nada comprometedor.

Bien, señor Vegeta, dígame por qué aceptó el ofrecimiento de la señorita Briefs para quedarse a vivir con su casa —**J** consideró mejor ignorar el leve malestar de la joven y se dirigió al Saiyajin con gentileza, esperando que realmente se dignara a responder con la verdad.

El Príncipe resopló un poco antes de contestar… A esas alturas no entendía bien a bien la razón por la que cedió a la petición de esa mujer, y, menos aun, que no la hubiera eliminado a pesar de que la muy impertinente lo sacaba de sus casillas en todo momento.

¡Mph! —rezongó al fin para dar su respuesta—, ese era el único lugar digno de mí que encontré en este planetita de mierda para aguardar por el regreso del idiota de Kakarotto… y el muy insolente se atrevió a hacerme esperar un año —bufó escupiendo un poco de lado para expresar su desagrado—. Pero en cuanto termine con ese estúpido malnacido me iré de aquí —afirmó empleando un tonito más soberbio.

Bien, que interesante —dijo **J** escribiendo rápidamente en la hoja—. Y dígame otra cosa, ¿qué le ha parecido la hospitalidad de la señorita Briefs? ¿Le ha dado una buena atención, le ha hecho sentir como en casa?

¡Jah!, si a eso le llama hospitalidad… —respondió sin disimular su repulsión—. Esta mujer y toda su ralea son un verdadero tormento en mi vida —añadió con descortesía.

¡Ush, pero no dejarías de ser tú, idiota! —obviamente que Bulma se sintió más que ofendida por ese comentario, e interrumpió la entrevista dirigiéndose muy molesta a Vegeta—. ¡Bien sabes que necesitas mi ayuda o la de mi padre para tener la Cámara de Gravedad siempre lista, y ni se diga de los robots que destruyes todo el tiempo! —le espetó teniendo ganas de exterminarlo, o por lo menos meterle unas buenas trompadas para que se le quitara lo cínico—. Sin ellos no podrías realizar los "jueguitos tontos" a los que llamas entrenamientos… —puntualizó con ironía al final.

Mira, maldita mujer del demonio, no hables de mis entrenamientos que tú para eso eres una mostrenca incompetente —y, como era de suponerse, el Príncipe no se quedó atrás para objetarle con brusquedad—. Además es tu deber atenderme, por algo me tienes en tu casa.

¡Pero no soy tu sirvienta! —la dama levantó más la voz hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta, y el despectivo Saiyajin se carcajeó suavemente al verla tan enojada—. ¡Y mi nombre es Bulma, mono tonto! ¡Apréndetelo de una buena vez, majadero!

Eso parece fascinante —**J** intervino en la charla después de anotar lo último, dirigiéndose una vez más a la joven genio para continuar con las preguntas—. Bien, señorita Briefs, ¿el señor Vegeta es un buen huésped? ¿Le agradece por su hospitalidad?

¿Un buen huésped? —la aludida abrió los ojos con incredulidad… como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que se habían dicho—. ¡Qué va a ser un buen huésped este vulgar desconsiderado! —bufó lanzándole al hombre de cabellera en punta una mirada asesina—. ¡Debería echarlo hoy mismo de mi casa!

Eso me encantaría verlo… —masculló el nombrado en voz muy baja, con esa sonrisa ladina que le da un aire de maniático peligroso.

Trunks trataba de no poner los ojos en blanco ante los arrebatos de sus futuros padres, cavilando sobre cuáles habían sido en realidad los motivos que los acabaron uniendo en su tiempo, y no creía que sólo hubiera sido por su inminente nacimiento.

¿Y por qué motivo no lo ha hecho, señorita? —intervino **K** mirándola muy fijamente por unos segundos—. ¿Qué se lo impide?

Eee… bueno… es que yo… —a esto Bulma no supo ni que contestar, tartamudeando nerviosamente tratando de disimular—… yo no puedo dejarlo a su suerte… ¿qué sería de él? Recuerde usted que soy un alma caritativa con mi prójimo, y no sería lo correcto dado que yo le sugerí que se quedara allí —agregó con timidez.

Ahora fue Vegeta quien se quedó pasmado por una fracción de segundo… ¿así que la tonta hembra esa pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor por hospedarlo en su casa? Eso era algo verdaderamente intolerable.

Vamos a poner las cosas en claro de una buena vez, insulsa mujerzuela —le espetó rabiosamente mirándola con desagrado—. No necesito nada de ti y, si yo quiero, puedo marcharme a donde se me pegue la gana.

¡Ah, sí, claro!, tú te largas de _Capsule_ y te olvidas de la Cámara de Gravedad y de _"mua"_ —en menos de lo que se esperaba ya le estaba contestando, hablándole en tono retador—. Y, aunque te la llevaras otra vez, no podrías hacerla funcionar si llegara a descomponerse; necesitarías de mi imprescindible presencia dado de que fui yo quien la reconstruyó por segunda vez —puntualizó con seguridad, empleando su tonito de sabihonda.

¡Bah!, si esta tecnología de ustedes los terrestres es de lo más arcaica del Universo —el hombre no pudo evitar reír burlonamente por la observación, señalando una de las computadoras de mesa—. Bien podría yo hacer algo mucho mejor que la basura que tú haces.

Bueno, pues de ahora en adelante vas reparar los robots que has descompuesto, así no me molestaras todo el día con tu exasperante cantaleta —respondió Bulma sin amedrentarse—. Tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar como para perder mi tiempo en tus cosas.

¡Carajo, no seas absurda! —Vegeta pareció molestarse otra vez, contestándole en tono exasperado—. Esas chatarras son tu responsabilidad dado que tú las hiciste.

¿Verdad qué no es tan fácil como crees, _"Majestad"_? —le dijo la joven con ironía, mirándolo con aire burlón—. Te aseguro que no podrías construir un robot sencillo tú solo… —puntualizó riéndose por lo bajo ante el gesto contrariado del Saiyajin.

Eres una verdadera… —escupió el Príncipe con saña, y se debatió internamente buscando las adecuadas palabras para contradecirla. Claro que bien podía construir algo, pero si le era necesaria cierta ayuda y reconocía, muy en el fondo de su ser, que la científica era toda una experta en el tema, inclusive más que su propio padre.

Todo suena magnífico, puedo darme cuenta de que tiene una gran relación de huéspedes —**J** aprovechó la oportunidad para intervenir y continuar con sus preguntas—. Así que tal vez quieran llevarla al siguiente nivel —recalcó en tono serio y formal.

¿Al… al siguiente nivel? —Bulma no pudo evitar parpadear con incredulidad… ¿acaso esos tipos no veían bien o se hacían tontos? Vegeta masculló algo incomprensible, tal vez hablando en su idioma nativo—. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? —le cuestionó con amabilidad al joven de piel oscura.

Díganme una cosa, señorita Briefs, señor Vegeta… —el hombre no cambió el tono de deferencia y les soltó la siguiente pregunta—… ¿han pensado alguna vez en hacerse _"cuchi – cuchi"_ entre ustedes?

¿¡Qué dice!? —la joven genio abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar y sin sentido, y la quijada casi se le desencaja. El Príncipe volvió la vista hacia ella con extrañeza, no entendiendo del todo a que se refería ese parásito asqueroso que les hablaba. Y Trunks enrojeció por enésima ocasión… la reacción de sus progenitores ante ese cuestionamiento no sería la mejor, sobre todo porque aun no les pasaba por la cabeza el hacerlo de verdad.

**J**, hay que hablar con propiedad y llamar a las cosas por su nombre correcto —**K** reprendió un poco a su compañero, aunque no mudó el gesto impávido—. Se dice coito o cópula, o, si quieres usar un lenguaje más coloquial, puedes decir _"hacer el amor"_.

¿¡Qué!? —el asombro de Bulma fue mayúsculo y, esta vez, hasta Vegeta intuyó de que se trataba el asuntito.

Lo que **K** quiere decir es si han pensado alguna vez tener relaciones sexuales entre ustedes —confirmó **J** un poco abochornado, queriendo excusarse por eso.

¡Ya sé lo que quiere decir, vulgar! —Bulma le metió al moreno una cachetada tan violenta como las que le ha plantado alguna vez al maestro Rōshi, levantándose ofendidísima del asiento.

Señorita Briefs… —el pobre vapuleado trató de no hacer mueca de sufrimiento… no era la primera vez que una dama lo golpeaba con fuerza.

¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez, insecto imbécil!? —más Vegeta no se quedó atrás e imitó a la científica, dándole a **J** un buen puñetazo en la nariz a ver si así se le quitaba lo menso… afortunadamente no lo golpeó con todas sus fuerza o le hubiera deformado todo el rostro.

Señor Vegeta… —el muchacho cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras se sobaba la nariz, lagrimeando de dolor. **K** permaneció tan quieto como estatua de cera, sin mostrarse alterado en lo más mínimo ni preocupado por la mala fortuna de su compañero.

¿Se encuentra bien? —y Trunks se agachó solícitamente para auxiliar al lesionado, arriesgándose a recibir de lleno la furia de sus padres.

¡A mí nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo tan especial con un tipo tan maleducado como éste idiota! —Bulma fue la primera en gritar su rabia e indignación, creciendo con el enfado y mostrándole a **J** unos colmillos bien grandes—. ¡Soy toda una dama de sociedad y bien puedo conseguirme mucho mejores partidos que él!

¡No tengo por qué rebajarme a tanto con una loca como ésta! —Vegeta bien le hacía la competencia si de vociferar se trata, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de cólera mientras la vena en la sien le palpitaba continuamente—. ¡Un Príncipe de mi categoría no tiene ninguna necesidad de aparearse con cualquier inmundo bicho que se le ponga enfrente!

¿¡Así que estás insinuando que soy una cosa inmunda!? —la dama se volvió hacia el hombre de cabellera en punta y lo encaró sin más. Ese último comentario suyo le pareció el peor que le había dicho en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Eres tan ridícula y soez, una mujerzuela al fin —le dijo Vegeta muy quitado de la pena, sin mostrarse arrepentido por sus palabras, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de bajar el volumen de su voz—, y no voy a degradar mi estirpe y mi raza contigo… ni que tuvieras tanta suerte —y, escupiendo de lado para representar su animadversión, se encaminó a la salida de la habitación—. Es hora de largarme de aquí, ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes —agregó abriendo bruscamente la puerta hasta casi arrancarla de sus goznes.

¡Oye, pedazo de simio espacial, nadie te dio permiso de irte! —Bulma se quedó anonadada por unos segundos… ahora resulta que ese tonto _"Homo Erectus"_ de las cavernas interplanetarias asumía que ella quería algo con él, y después le siguió sin amedrentarse, para aclararle de una vez por todas lo equivocado que estaba, gritándole por el pasillo y tratando de detenerlo—. ¡Yo tampoco te necesito para satisfacerme, soy muy feliz sin ti! ¡Así que no te sientas la gran cosa en mi vida! ¡Y ven aquí que te estoy hablando!

Trunks decidió seguirlos también para evitar que continuaran con su pleitecito y su padre hiciera algo indebido, faltándole más el respeto a su madre. Se levantó y se mostró visiblemente abochornado ante lo sucedido, despidiéndose cortésmente antes de abandonar la estancia.

Disculpen por el desorden, caballeros… ustedes sabrán perdonarnos… lo siento de verdad… con permiso, me retiro — les dijo inclinándose varias veces antes de salir, sin atreverse a darles la espalda hasta que llegó a la puerta.

En cuanto el adolescente se alejó, **J** se enderezó sin dejar de sobarse la nariz, acomodándosela con mucho trabajo en su lugar, para inmediatamente sacudirse el traje.

Oye, **K**, ¿en realidad era necesario hacerles esa última pregunta? —interrogó a su compañero en tanto anotaba las respuestas en el folio correspondiente.

Teníamos que hacerla, **J**. Esto es lo que debe hacerse cuando se presentan este tipo de casos, en donde la convivencia entre el hospedero y el huésped ha sido por largo tiempo —respondió el aludido con tranquilidad, ayudándole a guardar los demás folios—, máxime si se trata de una mujer verdaderamente atractiva y temperamental con un brioso y exigente espécimen alienígena guerrero del sexo masculino, cuyas necesidades reproductivas están más elevadas dado que su raza está al borde de la extinción… nada mejor que esa peligrosa combinación para que se dé un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo.

¿Y de verdad crees que puedan formalizar una relación como tal?... No sé ve que se lleven muy bien como para llegar a intimar —el moreno no pareció convencido con ese argumento.

Volverán aquí en aproximadamente un año o menos —aseguró **K** con calma, sonriendo brevemente y encaminándose a la puerta—, y traerán a un niño en brazos… el cual es ese joven que los acompañaba.

¿En serio? —**J** pareció asombrado por la información—. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó en tono de duda.

Lo leí en el manga —confesó el hombre mayor al abandonar la habitación, sin darle tiempo a su compañero de interrogarlo otra vez.

¿En el manga? ¿Cómo que en el manga? ¿Desde cuando tú lees mangas? —el joven moreno abrió la boca con incredulidad, por unos segundos no supo que decir y ni se percató que se había quedado solo. Al reaccionar salió presurosamente para alcanzar a su camarada, llevando los folios sin mucho cuidado— ¡**K**, espérame, **K**!... ¡Préstame tu colección de mangas, **K**, no seas envidioso!... ¡**K**, por favor!

_Nota: ¿Qué tal, eh? Un final de película para este capítulo, al más puro estilo "MIB"… XD. Creo que no podrán negar el predicamento en el que hemos puesto al pobre de Trunks, en medio de los pleitos de sus padres, y todo por no aceptar la realidad que tarde o temprano les alcanzarían, que era el interés de uno por el otro. Al principio tal vez no era algo romántico, más todos estamos consientes de que el amor se fue dando entre ellos, aunque Vegeta nunca demostrara la más mínima consideración por su familia, especialmente por su mujer. Un saludo y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega._


	26. Una carrera muy peculiar

Capítulo 15

Vegeta no espero ni un minuto más y salió intempestivamente por una de las ventanas de las instalaciones secretas de los _"Men in Black"_ en Montecarlo, dirigiéndose como de rayo con rumbo al hotel. Bulma estaba más que colérica porque la hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca e iba detrás de él, dispuesta a lanzarse por el ventanal para amenazarlo.

¡Regresa aquí de inmediato, tonto _"Príncipe de Pacotilla"_! —le gritó tan agudo como si fuera a quedarse afónica. Afortunadamente Trunks la alcanzó y así evitó que cometiera una locura, tomándola del brazo y poniéndola en un lugar seguro.

Señorita Bulma… ¿se encuentra usted bien? —le dijo solícitamente mientras trataba de evitar que se le notara el bochorno por la situación ocurrida en el área de entrevistas.

¡Enséñame a volar en este mismo instante porque quiero darle una lección a ese odioso! —por toda respuesta la joven científica se dirigió a su futuro y desconocido hijo en voz muy alta… casi lo deja sordo—. ¡A Bulma Briefs nadie la ignora!

Eee… no creo que esa sea la mejor idea —opinó el muchacho tapándose los oídos. Decidió que era más sensato hacerla entrar en razón sin contradecirla, así que le habló en tono cortés—. Prometo enseñarle a volar en un futuro, lo más importante por ahora es recoger el carnet de identidad del señor Vegeta.

¡Pues por mí pueden evacuarlo hoy mismo, me importa un rábano a donde vaya a parar ese idiota sin cerebro! —más Bulma rugió furiosa… era verdaderamente increíble que una mujer tan fina y delicada adquiriera el aspecto de una fiera en un santiamén.

Trunks retrocedió unos pasos, espantado al sentir desbordado el pequeño y casi siempre tranquilo _Ki_ de su madre. Pero era necesario recuperar el temple y conseguir que ella razonara.

Señorita Bulma, no se enoje por favor o va a dañar su lindo rostro… ¿qué dirán sus fans si la ven así? —le explicó con paciencia para no sonar grosero.

¡Oh, lo había olvidado por completo! –la estratagema funcionó, pues la joven genio se serenó al instante, para posteriormente sacar un espejito de su bolso y mirarse en él—. Menos mal que no se me han marcado líneas de expresión… —murmuró para sí suspirando con alivio, acomodándose también algunos mechones de cabello—. ¿Cómo me veo, guapo? —le preguntó al adolescente empleando una entonación más normal, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Luce usted tan bella como siempre —Trunks también sonrió de alivio y le respondió en tono caballeroso… menos mal que volvió la paz. En eso un hombre de traje oscuro los alcanzó.

Señorita Briefs, le hago entrega del pasaporte del señor Vegeta, Príncipe Saiyajin —dijo el recién llegado extendiéndole el carnet de identidad.

Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable —dijo la científica y tomó el documento, examinándolo detenidamente—. Vaya… ¿quién diría que Vegeta es fotogénico?… —susurró muy sonriente y lo guardó en el fondo de su pequeña bolsa.

Le recomendamos que no pase más de cinco años sin renovarlo, o menos si es que decide cambiar de status social o de domicilio —sugirió el hombre y les dedicó una reverencia a modo de despedida, señalándoles el camino hacia la salida—. Ya pueden irse, y les deseamos una agradable estancia aquí en Montecarlo.

Bueno, salgamos de este lugar como la gente decente y después me llevas volando al hotel… tengo mucha flojera como para caminar buscando un taxi a estas horas —Bulma se dirigió a Trunks sonriéndole abiertamente mientras se encaminaban al acceso.

Por mí no hay inconveniente, señorita Bulma —respondió el muchacho correspondiendo el gesto amable—. Y no se preocupe por nada, que en cuanto terminemos con esos androides iniciaremos las lecciones de vuelo —agregó con amabilidad.

Tú sí que eres un chico muy bueno… —le dijo ella con admiración—… pero aun no sé como te llamas —observó mirándolo está vez con mayor atención, como si quisiera encontrar algo oculto en el fondo de esos ojos azul eléctrico.

Eto… eso no puedo revelarlo aún, señorita Bulma —manifestó él un tanto nervioso porque su futura madre lo observara tan fijamente—. Esa información pondría en peligro la vida de muchos, incluyendo la mía —le explicó conservando la serenidad.

Bien, entiendo… mi intención no es poner a nadie en peligro —dijo la dama un poco resignada. Por nada del mundo expondría la existencia de tan simpático y amable mozo.

Gracias por comprenderlo, señorita Bulma —dijo el adolescente con más tranquilidad.

Gracias a ti por ser como eres… —opinó la científica acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad—… tan guapo, varonil y caballeroso… ¿no tienes novia en tu época? —agregó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería—. Te aseguro que a muchas mujeres les gustaría tenerte como amante —puntualizó con picardía riendo muy bajito.

El pobre Trunks sintió como le subía el rubor al rostro… su madre en ese período era una coqueta empedernida y bastante directa en algunas cosas, y así seguiría hasta que se juntara con su padre y formalizaran una relación. Bulma sonrió más abiertamente al notar su bochorno.

Oh, vamos, lindo, no hay nada de que avergonzarse —le dijo palmeándole un hombro para hacerlo sentir mejor—. Eres todo un mangazo… pero no soy yo la que va a comerte debido a que en este tiempo aun no has nacido… —y se carcajeó cantarinamente al verlo enrojecer más por esas palabras—… De verdad prefiero tener un hombre de mi edad para pasármelo bien y divertirme.

Señorita Bulma… yo… —el muchacho tartamudeó desconcertado. Si que era un suplicio para él soportar las indirectas de su madre y los velados celos de su padre, así que se pasó un buen trago de fluido bucal por la garganta sin querer imaginar como se encontraría Vegeta en esos instantes… tal vez maquinando la forma de asesinarlo.

Descuida, prometo no decir más cosas que te hagan sentir mal —añadió educadamente Bulma mirándolo está vez con ternura—. Es lógico que no tengas una enamorada porque te haz dedicado a pelear contra esos autómatas para proteger a las personas… no puedes distraerte pensando en chicas —y volvió a guiñarle un ojo para transmitirle confianza—. Y mejor vámonos porque es necesario descansar para mañana —miró su reloj y exclamó con asombro—. ¡Pero qué barbaridad, ya casi es medianoche!

Llegaremos al hotel en menos de diez minutos, así que sosténgase bien —Trunks la levantó en brazos y se elevó con ella suavemente.

Recorrieron un buen trecho en silencio, y al joven del futuro le vinieron a la memoria algunos de los difíciles momentos que había vivido desde que su maestro Gohan murió: escapando de los _Jinzō Ningen_ con su madre en brazos, sin poder auxiliar a alguien más. Pero Bulma no es de las personas que permanezcan en silencio mucho tiempo al menos que su mente esté ocupada en algo de suma importancia.

¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó llamando la atención del mancebo—. He ideado un sobrenombre perfecto con el que puedo llamarte sin que nadie sospeche algo de tu verdadera identidad, guapo… —le dijo emocionada, para después agregar con preocupación—… Me imagino que ha de ser algo incómodo para ti el que no te digan por tu nombre.

No hay problema por ello, señorita Bulma, y será un honor conocer el nombre que ha improvisado para mí —respondió él con amabilidad, sin sospechar lo que seguiría a continuación.

Bueno, no es un nombre Saiyajin porque no se me ocurrió ninguno de esos y además están muy feos… —habló un poco apenada—… Te llamaré Trunks… suena muy lindo en mi opinión.

El mancebo casi se precipita al suelo al escuchar ese apelativo, más consiguió permanecer en equilibrio cuidando de no soltar a su progenitora. Para la dama no pasó desapercibido el movimiento.

¿No te gustó? —dijo apesadumbrada—. Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte.

No, señorita Bulma, no me ofende —dijo él en tanto una diminuta gota anime brotaba en su frente para representar su bochorno—, es sólo que me pareció un patronímico extraño… ¿Cómo es que ideó un nombre tan original? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Verás… siempre he querido ponerle ese nombre al primer hijo que tenga… combina con mi apellido… —respondió la científica con algo de pena, agregando al momento—… aunque no tengo la menor idea si sonara armonioso con el apellido de su padre.

Eee… si a usted le agrada como suena no veo el mayor problema —observó el adolescente sonriendo como tonto.

Claro que en el hotel había alguien que los esperaba disimuladamente aunque aparentara lo contrario. Y es que Vegeta entró muy violentamente por el balcón de su habitación, sorprendiendo a Pikoro por un instante, pues el namek se encontraba levitando para meditar.

¡P#$% m%$&*#! ¡Juro que acabaré con este planeta de mierda en cuanto mande a Kakarotto al averno! —soltó con rabia dejándose caer bruscamente en el colchón de su cama, cruzándose también de brazos.

Puedo ver que algo te molestó, Vegeta —dijo Pikoro recuperando la compostura—. Mira que entrar así e interrumpir mi valioso entre…

¡A mí tu #$%&*… entrenamiento me vale un carajo! —rezongó el aludido gruñendo y mostrando los dientes para después voltearle la cara.

Lo sabía, algo te molestó de verdad —afirmó el namek mirándolo esta vez con suspicacia. Inmediatamente preguntó haciéndose el disimulado—. ¿Y en dónde dejaste a la mujer y al muchacho que te acompañaban?

El Príncipe volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, mirando nuevamente a su interlocutor como si tuviera ganas de romperle el cuello… ese era un asunto que al namek no tenía porqué importarle.

OK., ya entendí —Pikoro percibió la amenaza oculta y trató de concentrarse una vez más en su meditación.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Saiyajin aparentó relajarse un poco. Se levantó silenciosamente y se dirigió al mirador para acomodarse en el borde del mismo, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras miraba al cielo nocturno… era una hermosa noche estrellada de verano, y la luna brillaba en creciente. Vegeta soltó un suspiro muy bajo de pesadumbre al pensar en el imperio cósmico que se encontraba ante sus ojos, y tan lejos de su alcance. Pikoro le había visto de reojo y decidió que lo mejor era no importunarlo más, pues, si su impresión era correcta, el arrogante ese acechaba por la llegada de la mujer y el mozalbete. Se sonrió disimuladamente… si eso no era una muestra de interés por ella se comería su turbante. Antes de la medianoche se pudo percibir la cercanía del poderoso _Ki_ del muchacho, el cual opacaba el débil _Ki_ de la científica.

Puedo ver que el señor Vegeta está en el balcón como si estuviera esperándonos —observó Trunks con cautela al distinguir la silueta en el palco, esperando por la reacción de su madre.

¡Pues por mí puede quedarse ahí! —dijo Bulma en tono contundente y ni se dignó a ver al Príncipe—. Mejor entremos por la puerta principal como harían todas las personas, no quiero asustar a Lunch entrando por la ventana o podría dispararnos —agregó con serenidad.

¿Dispararnos? —al joven le extraño que una señorita tan gentil pudiera tener un comportamiento agresivo.

Esa es una larga historia que te contaré más tarde —le respondió la dama como restándole importancia—. Por ahora es menester descansar… ¡ajum!... —y bostezó grandemente para después completar con algo de preocupación—… si no duermo mis ocho horas mi piel puede marchitarse más rápido.

Haremos lo que a usted le parezca mejor, señorita Bulma —fue la respuesta del adolescente y descendió en la entrada del hotel.

Ambos se encaminaron a sus habitaciones, y en el trayecto Bulma le describió a grandes rasgos sobre la bipolaridad de Lunch. Trunks pareció un tanto escéptico por esa información… algo más que preguntarle a su verdadera madre cuando regresara a su tiempo.

Bueno, que descanses querido Trunks… ¿de verdad puedo llamarte así?... —se despidió la científica preguntando con algo de timidez, a lo que el aludido asintió levemente con la cabeza—… Entonces duerme bien y nos vemos mañana para desayunar —agregó antes de meterse silenciosamente en sus aposentos.

Igualmente, señorita Bulma —respondió él imitándola. Ni bien cerró la puerta para encaminarse al baño cuando fue duramente cuestionado.

¿Y bien, mozalbete? —se oyó la áspera voz de Vegeta, quien permanecía sin moverse en el lugar donde lo habían visto—, ¿en dónde diablos está el #$%&* carnet ese por el que se armó todo este argüende?

La señorita Bulma tuvo la delicadeza de guardarlo muy bien —fue la contestación del joven guardándose un suspiro bajo y dirigiéndose a su progenitor con seriedad, pues en realidad no esperaba que fuera a buscarlo y así pedirle una disculpa a su madre.

Bien… entonces puede metérselo por donde mejor le quepa —y efectivamente, el hosco Saiyajin no pensaba tomarse la molestia de tener la identificación a su resguardo, pues le tenía sin cuidado esa credencial… que la mujer idiota se encargara de ese tipo de cosas propias de terrestres, total, era tan debilucha y problemática como todos ellos.

De acuerdo… con su permiso voy a asearme para dormir —dijo Trunks sin ningún cambio en su expresión, disimulando un bostezo y entrando al baño.

Pikoro no intervino para nada en la conversación y fingió dormitar, aunque se sorprendió un momento pues había alcanzado a escuchar cómo Bulma llamaba a Trunks por su nombre… ¿acaso ella ya sospechaba algo?... Podría ser, porque en realidad era bastante lista y sagaz en varios aspectos, aunque en otros no dejaba de comportarse tontamente. Bueno, ya lo confirmaría más tarde.

En tanto la joven y bella científica se aseó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su durmiente compañera, la cual dormía tan plácidamente y con una dulce y relajada expresión en el rostro, como si tuviera un sueño muy lindo. Bulma decidió asomarse un momento más al balcón para refrescarse con la brisa nocturna, imaginando lo perfecto que sería para Lunch si Ten Shin Han no fuera tan tímido y le declarara su amor. Entonces pudo percatarse que en el mirador de a lado todavía se encontraba el dueño de una cabellera negra en flama, el cual parecía dormitar tranquilo. Por unos segundos admiró su perfil con ojitos de ternura, olvidando el mal momento pasado y pensando que el Príncipe Saiyajin no era tan feo cuando estaba sosegado, hasta que él le habló en tono grosero y cortante.

Mujer… ¿se puede saber por qué te quedas ahí parada como mensa? —dijo Vegeta sin abrir lo ojos para no tomarse la molestia de verla de frente—. Y déjame decirte que con esos harapos que traes puestos no te ves nada bien… no cabe duda que eres tan patética.

La dama abrió y cerró la boca con asombro, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño sintiéndose completamente ofendida… después de todo, no valía la pena pensar cosas agradables de ese prosaico.

Pues no vayas a creer que estoy aquí por verte a ti, ni a quien le intereses… ¡vulgar! —le dijo con irritación y se dispuso a retirarse, dedicándole una seña obscena antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta del ventanal.

¡Mph!, con eso me confirma que es una blandengue —la acción le provocó al Saiyajin unas ganas locas de carcajearse, más resopló complacido por haberla incomodado. Había estado pensando por unos minutos en las estúpidas preguntas de la entrevista, hasta que por su mente perversa cruzó la idea de que en realidad no sería tan malo usar a la hembra para regodearse y darle un gusto al cuerpo en ese plano… al final de cuentas era todo un varón bien macho, y se merecía una satisfacción sin fines de lucro.

¿Pero quién se ha creído ese infame? —en tanto la muchacha se dejó caer en su cama maldiciendo por lo bajo. Prefirió dormirse y se acostó, dándose la vuelta para acomodarse. Se fijó que en el pequeño buró había dejado la bendita identificación… le dieron ganas de romperla en pedacitos—. ¡Uy, como no te mueres en este mismo instante y me dejas en paz! —resopló tomando el carnet como si quisiera doblarlo, más nuevamente la quedó mirando con detenimiento—. En realidad, Vegeta, aunque eres el hombre más irritante y odioso que he conocido en mi vida, también eres el Saiyajin más interesante… únicamente que el peinado que te cargas y el gesto que acostumbras mostrar no te favorecen mucho que digamos —le dijo a la fotografía como si estuviera hablando con el mismo Príncipe en persona, y después le sonrió grandemente—. Pero mientras vivas conmigo te ayudaré en lo que pueda… estás tan solo en la vida y es bueno que tengas a alguien en quien confiar —agregó con ternura e inmediatamente suspiró muy despacio, dándole un beso a la tarjeta sin pensarlo demasiado. Posteriormente la guardó en el cajón del buró y se acomodó una vez más en la cama para soltar un suave ronquido.

El siguiente día les tenía reservadas muchas emociones.

Vegeta se levantó bastante temprano según su costumbre y despertó a Trunks para que le pidiera el desayuno y así pudiera entrenar sin perder tiempo en el comedor, metiéndose inmediatamente al baño para asearse escrupulosamente… se pasó buena parte de la noche ideando las mejores cachonderías con Bulma, por lo que tenía que limpiar las huellas del delito _(lo bueno es que nadie de ellos sabe legeremancia, o esas escenas los harían vomitar… jejeje)_. El muchacho hizo lo que le pedían y marcó al número de la recepción para solicitar un "ligero" _"room service"_, y a Pikoro no le quedó más remedio que abrir también los ojos.

Pero que pesado es Vegeta… —bufó un tanto molesto colocándose el turbante en su lugar después de acomodarse la capa. Al momento miró al adolescente con algo de recelo—. Dime una cosa, Trunks, ¿acaso tú madre ya sabe quien eres?

El chico pareció un poco desconcertado porque el namek lo llamara por su nombre, más recordó que una de las cualidades de Pikoro es que tenía un oído bastante fino para oír las conversaciones aunque los demás no se hallaran cerca de él, así que no era de asombrarse que el verde alienígeno estuviera enterado de su secreto.

Esto… señor Pikoro, ¿qué tanto sabe usted? —aun así le preguntó con cautela para no delatarse.

Lo suficiente para entender tus razones —respondió parcamente el aludido—. Ahora cuéntame porqué tu madre te llamó Trunks… anoche la escuché despedirse así de ti.

Bueno… en realidad no lo sabe, dice que se le ocurrió ese nombre porque es con el que le gustaría llamar a su primer hijo… —refirió el joven con serenidad, para después agregar con un poco de vergüenza—… para ella suena lindo… y no pude negarme a su petición.

Ya veo… —Pikoro disimuló un gesto de pena lo mejor que pudo, y evitó poner los ojos en blanco—… Las mujeres terrestres son tan impredecibles —opinó con reserva, y el joven sonrió como bobo.

Una hora más tarde, mientras Vegeta y Trunks ya entrenaban en el campo de golf, alguien llamó a la habitación donde Bulma y Lunch se encontraban. La joven bandolera ya se había levantado y tendía su cama con esmero y dedicación al tiempo que tarareaba una cancioncita.

¿Quién será a estás horas? —se preguntó al escuchar los golpes… la científica ni por enterada, pues roncaba despatarrada en su colchón. Al ver dormir a su amiga de esa forma, la salteadora no se animó a despertarla y fue a abrir la puerta—. ¡Un momento por favor! —dijo antes de hacerlo.

¡Lunch, preciosa, qué linda amaneciste el día de hoy! —era Kame Sen'nin, quien vestía una camisa más ridícula que la del día anterior, y llevaba un gran ramo de flores en los brazos.

Muy buen día, maestro Rōshi —ella le saludó dedicándole una reverencia—. ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?... un hombre maduro como usted debe descansar mucho para que no se enferme —observó con educación.

No te fijes en pequeñeces, dulzura… he venido a obsequiarte esto y a invitarte a dar un paseo por esta hermosa ciudad, ¿qué dices? Te aseguro que te va a gustar mucho —el viejo verde se carcajeó por lo bajo por un momento y después habló en tono de galán telenovelero, entregándole el ramo… sólo porque Lunch en esa personalidad es una mujer linda, dulce, delicada y servicial, le perdonaba que lo hubiera llamado indirectamente senil.

Es usted muy amable, maestro, son tan bonitas… —respondió la joven sin animarse a tomar las flores—… pero mi alergólogo me dijo que… ¡ah… ah… ah…! —y, entonces, amenazó con estornudar.

Kame Sen'nin brincó del susto y rápidamente le puso un dedo en la naricita, lanzando el ramo lo más lejos que pudo… estaba tan emocionado por salir con ella los dos solitos y tal vez "divertirse" sanamente, que pasó por alto el insignificante detalle de los estornudos.

¡Oh, linda Lunch, cuanto lo siento! —exclamó acongojado, esperando no fuera tarde para detener la transformación. Afortunadamente la muchacha no estornudó—. Discúlpame, por favor, había olvidado lo de tus alergias —dijo haciendo una reverencia profunda.

Descuide, maestro, no es necesario que haga eso —observó la dama sonándose discretamente con un pañuelo que traía en su delantal—. Creo que mejor nos vemos en el comedor para desayunar todos juntos —y le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más amable antes de cerrar la puerta.

¡Uf, por poquito! —Rōshi suspiró de alivio y decidió también entrar en su habitación, en donde Oolong lo esperaba con el ramo en la cabeza… el precio de ser chismoso.

¿Acaso se volvió loco, maestro? —le cuestionó el metamorfo en tono de reclamo—. Si ella llega a transformarse no dudara en vaciarle una metralleta completa por molestarla —observó como si fuera un experto en todos los temas.

¡Ya cállate, eso ya lo sé! —el anciano alzó la voz con disgusto, dejando muy en claro que no era ignorante de las consecuencias de sus actos—. Lo único malo es que me gasté una buena parte de mi dinero en ese ramo —agregó apesadumbrado antes de cruzar el umbral.

Sólo a usted se le ocurre hacer algo así —puntualizó el cerdito cerrando la puerta tras él.

Muy a tiempo para desayunar estaban todos en el comedor, y Gokú tragaba como sólo él sabe hacerlo… como desesperado, siendo imitado por Gohan casi a la perfección. Milk suspiró con resignación al verlos, porque de nada serviría pedirles educación. Bulma y Lunch compartían mesa muy cerca de Krilin, Oolong y el maestro Rōshi, quien aun no perdía la esperanza de salir él solito con la forajida, y la bandolera no salía de su asombro al presenciar como comían el simpático Saiyajin y su pequeño hijo.

Todavía me cuesta creer que Gokú coma así por ser un extraterrestre —dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

Y se acabó todos los hot cakes del bufete —bufó Oolong con fastidio y tristeza, lloriqueando un poco—, apenas si pude probar tres.

Los demás _"Z"_ se encontraban en otra mesa, y tampoco podían quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo de alborotada cabellera. Una gran gota anime colectiva representaba su bochorno.

¿No se supone que Gokú desayunó algo hace más o menos una hora? —preguntó Chaozu sin poder cerrar la boca.

A pesar de que lo hemos visto comer muchas veces, todavía no alcanzo a comprender donde le cabe tanto —fue la opinión de Yamcha en tanto Ten Shin Han sólo movió la cabeza para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

¿Acaso seguirá en etapa de crecimiento? —se aventuró a comentar Puar.

¡Agh, pero que asco! —dijo Pikoro y decidió que ya había tenido bastante de ese espectáculo, así que se levantó en cuanto terminó de beber su tercer vaso con agua—. Yo me voy de aquí…

Bien… nos vemos luego —Yamcha fue el que se despidió sin esperar una contestación por parte del namek.

Gokú y Gohan terminaron con las tres cuartas partes del bufete en menos de media hora, y comerían más si los hubieran dejado.

"_Oye, 'ilk, de 'erías p'e'arar e'to"_ —le dijo Gokú a su esposa al tiempo que masticaba unas enchiladas suizas sin consideración—. De seguro te quedan exquisitas porque cocinas fenomenal, y yo no me cansaría de comerlas todos los días —agregó amablemente al pasarse sonoramente el bocado, antes de continuar su labor con unos chilaquiles.

Ay, Gokú, que cosas tan lindas dices… —fue la respuesta de Milk al tiempo que enrojecía un poco de la felicidad… lo bueno es que SU Gokú consideraba lo que ella cocinaba la mejor comida del mundo, así probara todos los manjares de un restaurante de lujo.

Ajá, papá tiene razón, mamá… —Gohan también puso de su parte y confirmó las palabras de su padre después de terminar con su décimo litro de leche, mirando a su madre con admiración—… eres una muy buena cocinera.

Oh, Gohan, que buen hijo eres —ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su retoño y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Fue en ese momento que una personita encantadora se presentó a su mesa.

¡Gohan, hola! —era Videl, y llevaba una revista en las manos—, y muy buenos días para ustedes, señores papás de Gohan —les saludó educadamente y volvió la vista a su amiguito en tanto le sonreía grandemente—. ¿Pudiste comer del desayuno bufete? —le preguntó con curiosidad—. Mi papá y yo ya no alcanzamos… y me dijeron que sirvieron hot cakes —agregó con algo de pesadumbre por no haber tenido la oportunidad de probarlos.

Eee… —el pobre niño enrojeció y trató de disimularlo, avergonzado por haber dejado a su amiga sin los deliciosos hot cakes, y porque ella lo mirara con simpatía.

¡Hola, qué bueno es verte por aquí! —justo Gokú correspondió el saludo de la niña, sonriéndole grandemente al terminar con su última porción de comida.

Muy buen día para ti también, pequeña —Milk igualmente la saludó y después la miró con algo de suspicacia al tiempo que le preguntaba—. ¿Y dónde está tu papá?

Él se encuentra con los otros luchadores… van a tener una rueda de prensa —respondió la niña con fastidio e inmediatamente recobró el buen humor—. Por eso le pedí permiso para ir a pasear hoy también con ustedes… ¿no te parece maravilloso, Gohan? —dirigiéndose una vez más al más joven de los Saiyajins y mirándolo con ojitos de entusiasmo, como si fuera el niño más atractivo del mundo.

Sí, claro, Videl, lo que tu digas —el aludido se carcajeó un poco nervioso enrojeciendo otra vez de las mejillas. Aunque todavía están muy chicos, Videl empezaba a encontrar algo atrayente en Gohan.

Oye, Milk, ¿tú sabes qué vamos a hacer hoy antes del juego? —Gokú miró a su esposa con duda… no estaba enterado de cuales serían las actividades de ese día.

En realidad no lo sé… pero le preguntaré a Bulma —le respondió la morena y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde su amiga la científica estaba sentada, y aprovechó para meditar sobre el comportamiento inusual de una niña tan pequeña. Decidió no mortificarse pues SU Gohan aun es menor de edad, y por supuesto que no pensaría en casarlo sin que antes hiciera la carrera científica que lo llevara a ganar la gloria del Premio Nobel en cualquier área de la ciencia.

Gokú, Gohan y Videl la vieron alejarse, y la chiquilla se acomodó junto al niño para mostrarle unas páginas de la revista que llevaba en sus manos.

¡Mira, Gohan, aquí en Mónaco hay una pista de carreras de autos a nivel internacional! —le dijo muy emocionada—. ¿Te gustaría que viéramos una?, ¡sería fenomenal!

Eee… sí, no suena tan mal —respondió el pequeño Saiyajin tratando de oírse convencido. Videl le parecía una niña agradable pero le daba bastante pena el que ella se diera cuenta de algunas cosas y no las entendiera… con trabajo la había convencido de que todos los guerreros _"Z"_ eran únicamente actores de circo que se dedicaban a hacer trucos sorprendentes.

¡Vaya, eso se ve muy divertido!... ¡Esos vehículos si que vuelan! —por su parte Gokú había mirado la revista por encima del hombro de su hijo, y las imágenes le parecieron increíbles… tanta velocidad se le hizo fascinante.

Cada año se realiza el gran premio de Montecarlo de la Fórmula Uno… —le dijo la pequeña en tono amable y complaciente—… pero nunca he podido ver una carrera en vivo —agregó un tanto apesadumbrada.

Justo entonces se aparecieron Bulma y Milk.

Creo que no hay un itinerario formal de actividades hoy, Gokú —dijo la científica dirigiendose especialmente a su amigo de la infancia—, pero me parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer es decidirlo por nosotros mismos… yo necesito ir al salón de belleza porque me es indispensable retocar el manicure y el pedicure —agregó sin desfachatez mirándose las uñas por un segundo.

Y Gohan debe de estudiar todo lo que pueda —dijo la morena en tono de circunspecta, lanzándole a su descendiente una significativa mirada—, es necesario que se prepare muy bien para su ingreso en la secundaria.

Pero mamá… —el chiquillo rezongó en voz muy baja… aun le faltan unos tres años para eso.

¡Entonces vamos a las carreras de autos! —pero Gokú no prestó nada de atención a los argumentos de las damas, y únicamente escuchó que ellos podían decidir que hacer, así que se levantó presurosamente de su lugar para dirigirles a sus amigos estás palabras—. ¡Oigan, muchachos, iremos a ver los autos de carreras! ¡Son sorprendentemente rápidos!

Pero… —Milk se quedó con la boca abierta y una expresión de desconcierto, y Bulma sólo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco evitando azotarse estilo anime.

¡Óyeme, Gokú, tú no puedes decidir que hacer por los demás! —en un santiamén la de cabellera azul se recuperó y le habló a su compañero de aventuras en tono bastante airado—. ¡Eso no está nada bien!

… —por un segundo el aludido la miró con desconcierto, dado que la joven científica acostumbraba imponer su voluntad a todos—… Pero, Bulma, tú haces eso que dices todo el tiempo… además los muchachos también quieren ir a ver las carreras de autos, ¿verdad que sí, amigos? —y volvió a dirigirle a sus camaradas una gran sonrisa de sinceridad.

Los demás afirmaron moviendo sincronizadamente las cabezas. Aunque su amiga la científica se ofendiera con ellos preferían ir a la pista de carreras que a cualquier otra parte con ella.

Será tan emocionante ver una carrera de autos como la Nascar —opinó Lunch muy sonriente haciendo gesto de complacencia—. A mí me gustan mucho conducir vehículos a gran velocidad… ¿y a ti, Ten Shin Han, te gustan las carreras de autos? —y se dirigió al guerrero de tres ojos con mucha amabilidad, mirándolo con ojitos soñadores.

Eee… por supuesto, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —respondió éste un tanto apenado de que la joven cuatrera le hablara directamente en esa personalidad tan dulce. Chaozu se sonrió discretamente al ver a su amigo y protector tan nervioso.

Y los vehículos de Fórmula Uno son los más aerodinámicos que conozco —Rōshi no pensaba dejar que Lunch lo ignorara, así que intervino prontamente para llamar su atención—. De hecho yo pude llegar a ser un gran competidor de ese tipo de autos, más decidí dedicar mi vida a las artes marciales en favor de mantener la paz mundial.

¿En serio? —la chica pareció asombrada por esa revelación, y ni que decir del luchador de verde.

Sí, claro, maestro, es que en sus tiempos de juventud los autos aun eran de tracción pedal… Estamos hablando de la época de las cavernas —Oolong no pudo guardarse un comentario irónico ante lo dicho por Kame Sen'nin.

¡No seas tonto! —y el viejo no dudo en darle un buen zape con todas sus fuerzas, pues lo estaba haciendo quedar mal ante la linda muchacha. Eso provocó que la bandolera mejor se colocara más cerca del tricíclope, quien aun se veía bastante avergonzado.

Bueno, Gokú, me parece que ver una carrera de autos es una gran idea —dijo Krilin inmediatamente después de ver a Oolong lloriquear de dolor.

Entonces no se diga más y vamos a alistarnos para irnos —dijo Gokú sin dejar de sonreír, mas en ese momento se percibió una energía negativa que hizo que su cabellera de por si erizada se levantara más.

Gokúuuu… —Milk se dirigió a él empleando una entonación lúgubre que no auguraba nada bueno—… ¿es qué acaso no te importan los estudios de Gohan? ¡Eres un mal padre!

No… Milk, no es eso… recuerda que son vacaciones y… —el cándido Saiyajin se hizo de tamaño "chibi" por unos segundos, recordándole la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

¡Qué vacaciones ni qué nada! —más la aludida subió el volumen de su voz, mostrándole su enfado.

Por favor, señora Milk, yo le prometo que ayudaré a Gohan a estudiar… pero déjelo venir con nosotros a ver los coches de carreras —Videl fue la que intervino a favor de su amiguito, dedicándole a la dama una mirada de inocencia.

Anda, mamá, te prometo que estudiaré con Videl, en serio que sí lo hago —y el chiquillo repitió el ruego con la misma entonación de un niño desvalido, regalándole también a su progenitora unos ojitos de borrego tierno.

Ante esas caritas no hay mujer que se niegue… los parvulitos son tan buenos para convencer y manipular cuando se lo proponen, especialmente a una madre tan susceptible como Milk.

Está bien, Gohan, tesoro, pero no se te olvide estudiar más tarde —ella les correspondió con una sonrisa de ternura… SU niño es tan bueno y trabajador que bien se merecía un descanso por todo lo que ha hecho en su corta vida.

Sí, mamá, no lo olvidaré, te doy mi palabra —respondió el aludido con firmeza para que no quedara duda de sus buenas y firmes intenciones, aunque en realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de estudiar.

Y Gokú disimuló detrás de su esposa un suspiro de alivio antes de animarse a hablar otra vez.

Bien, Gohan, nos vamos a divertir mucho en las carreras de autos —dijo con prontitud recobrando la sonrisa.

Sí —respondió el chiquillo sin ocultar su entusiasmo, para después dirigirse a su amiguita—. Videl, voy a arreglarme y más tarde nos vemos en el hall, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo que tú digas, Gohan, yo te espero —dijo ella igual de sonriente.

Qué remedio… —a Bulma no le quedó más que darse por vencida, y susurró muy bajito antes de encaminarse a la salida del comedor—. Los veo luego… —agregó para despedirse, tomando rumbo hacia el campo de golf.

Unos diez minutos después…

¡Guapote, Vegeta, salgan pronto! —la joven científica llamó en repetidas ocasiones a la puerta de la mini Cámara de Gravedad.

¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Bulma? —Trunks asomó la cabeza con discreción y se dirigió a ella en tono cortés—. El señor Vegeta y yo…

¡Carajo, mujer inicua, como molestas! ¿Se puede saber a qué mierda has venido? —más el altanero Príncipe no pudo quedarse callado y le gritó desde adentro con bastante descortesía.

Bulma prefirió ignorar al Saiyajin adulto y le habló melosamente al joven.

Lindo, todos vamos a ir de paseo para conocer la fabulosa pista de carreras de autos Fórmula 1 que está aquí en Montecarlo… ¿vienes conmigo? —y le tomó cariñosamente de un brazo, sonriéndole con coquetería y apoyándose en su hombro.

Eee… sí, claro que sí señorita Bulma, yo… la acompañó —el adolescente sintió por enésima ocasión como el bochorno llenaba sus pómulos, más contestó en el mismo tono amable. Tenía que aguantar el ser utilizado por su madre como carne de cañón para provocar a su padre… valía la pena con tal de asegurar y reafirmar el nacimiento de su yo en ese tiempo.

Y, hablando de su padre… Vegeta ya no pudo ignorar el hecho de que tramaban algo a sus costillas, así que se asomó con cautela.

Imagino que tú has de saber conducir toda clase de vehículos… eres todo un genio en la tecnología —la dama aparentó indiferencia por unos segundos más, mirando al joven del futuro con expresión soñadora. Posteriormente se dirigió al altanero Príncipe con fingida amabilidad—. Bueno, Vegeta, me voy con este guapo muchacho a pasear… pórtate bien —recalcó en tono picaresco.

¿Y a dónde m#$%& se supone que vas a largarte, eh? —el nombrado habló con irritación sin dar del todo la cara… las ñoñerías terrestres le caían en la punta del hígado y, lo más desagradable de todo el asunto, era que a esa ordinaria hembra le gustaba perturbarlo.

Aquí en Montecarlo hay una pista de carreras de autos, Vegeta, y Gokú y los muchachos van a mostrarnos sus dotes de conductor —está vez ella le respondió en tono sincero y cortés, eso sí, sin soltar el brazo de su futuro hijo, quien hacía esfuerzos para disimular su contrariedad—. Supongo que alguien como tú, tan diestro en el manejo de equipos especializados, ha de ser un as en las carreras —agregó empleando un tono de respetuosa fascinación.

¡Bah, yo no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo contigo y la bola de insectos rastreros! —farfulló el hosco Saiyajin y prefirió volver a sus ejercicios, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Bueno… tú te lo pierdes —Bulma resopló un poco con altivez y jaló a Trunks para marcharse. Como lo tomó desprevenido casi lo tira—. Vámonos de aquí, guapo —le dijo sin percatarse de su acción.

Sí… si, señorita Bulma —el adolescente alcanzó a enderezarse y a responder al mismo tiempo, suspirando muy bajito para disimular.

Bueno, Trunks querido, supongo que en tu tiempo no ha de haber actividades recreativas para divertirse en familia —observó la científica en lo que se dirigían al hall, mirando a su futuro hijo con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión—. Es una pena que alguien tan buena gente como tú tenga que vivir en ese mundo de pesadilla —adicionó con algo de pesadumbre.

Tiene usted toda la razón, señorita Bulma… no conozco ninguna actividad de diversión ya que toda la gente tiene miedo y se hallan afligidos —dijo el muchacho con bastante circunspección, recordando ciertos sucesos que vivió algunos años atrás—, y yo aun no estoy al nivel de esos androides malditos… —añadió disimulando una entonación de rabia y desaliento.

Oh, Trunks, ya no te angusties más que mientras estés aquí conmigo me encargaré de que te diviertas —la dama le acarició una mejilla con cariño y le sonrió ampliamente—. Así podrás contarle a tu mamá lo bien que se vive en esta época, y le llevarás también muchas fotografías de mi parte.

Muchas gracias, señorita Bulma, es usted muy amable conmigo —el joven correspondió el gesto bondadoso y trató de disimular su pena… si la científica supiera la verdad completa, tal vez sería tan encimosa como la esposa del señor Gokú.

En fin, los acontecimientos tenían que seguir su curso, y por el momento no era nada conveniente ponerla sobre aviso.

Pero, por otro lado, no se crean ustedes que en esta ocasión el Príncipe Saiyajin se iba a quedar tan tranquilo mientras los demás se la pasaban bien sin su importante presencia… nadie pondría nunca en duda sus habilidades, nadie tenía que tomarse el atrevimiento de decir que él es un cobarde e ignorante.

¡Patrañas, imbecilidades y más que estupideces, eso es lo que son todas esas m$%&#! —Vegeta resopló al interior de la mini Cámara, lanzando el mejor repertorio de golpes y patadas que formaban su entrenamiento. Había notado que el _Ki_ del mozalbete y de la mujer se alejaban de ahí, y sintió una momentánea oleada de rabia e incomodidad que le nublaba las ideas—. ¡Esos despreciables insectos me las van a pagar algún día! —exclamó apretando fuertemente los puños.

Después de todo, él, el Gran Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins y próximo Emperador Supremo del Universo, no tenía porqué mezclarse con una vulgar muchedumbre de arrastrados… ese no era su estilo y no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Bueno, si ni cuando estuvo con Freeza se rozó con el papanatas de Ginyu y los mamarrachos que le seguían, así dijeran que eran los mejores soldados de élite de las huestes. Retornó a su habitual rostro al meditar en eso y sonreírse por un segundo, y continuó ejercitándose esforzadamente. Pero, unos cuantos minutos después, una nueva inquietud ocupó sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso esa zorra mencionó algo sobre conducir vehículos…? —se preguntó en voz alta al recuperar la respiración cuando terminó una extenuante serie de malabares—… mmm… Dudo mucho que el idiota de Kakarotto sepa siquiera como se opera una carcacha terrestres… —afirmó bien convencido de su argumento y comenzó con una nueva serie de abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas.

A la mitad de esta última serie, volvió a cuestionarse con más alteración, recordando algunas palabras que Pikoro le había dicho a Gokú: "Al dichoso carnet que tuvimos que conseguir en ese maldito curso de manejo al que nos mandó la irritante de tu mujer"… Un curso de manejo sólo podía significar una cosa:

¿De verdad Kakarotto sabrá conducir?... ¡Mierda, ese imbécil no puede ser mejor que yo! —bufó enfadado y terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, saliendo precipitadamente en vuelo de la mini Cámara y sin preocuparse por guardarla en su cápsula—. ¡Ya verán esas sabandijas quien es el Gran Vegeta! —bramó por todo lo alto.

Y, a todo esto, ya todos los demás se encontraban en la pista de autos dispuestos a pasar una buena mañana, alistándose para una súper carrera de "Go – karts". Inclusive Maki Gero y sus _Jinzō Ningen_, así como Babidi y sus hombres, les habían seguido, pues no deseaban perder sus movimientos para así descubrir sus puntos débiles y poder contra atacarlos cuando fuera el momento.

No es por presumirles, muchachos, pero les puedo asegurar que no hay mejor conductor que yo —dijo Yamcha con entonación presuntuosa mientras se acomodaba un ceñido traje, el ideal para conducir un vehículo automotor en eventos de esta categoría.

¡Jah!, eso me gustaría verlo —se escuchó la voz del androide **17**, el cual se acercó a su posición mirándolos con fanfarronería. Él y Cell habían decidido hacerle la competencia a los "Z"—. Por si no lo saben, yo no soy sólo el androide más poderoso, sino también soy un experto conductor de autos —añadió mirándolos de arriba para abajo.

¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! —y Gokú lo miró con gesto de admiración hablándole amablemente—. ¡Así tendremos una gran carrera! —exclamó emocionado y le tomó de una mano sacudiéndolo en tanto lo saludaba—. ¡Es un verdadero gusto que tengas espíritu deportivo, **17**!

Oye, pedazo de torpe, ¿podrías soltarme? —el joven androide se quedó un segundo pasmado antes de responder de modo cortante y zafarse bruscamente del agarre del ingenuo Saiyajin—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un idiota? —le espetó en tanto se alejaba.

Pues… creo que Vegeta me lo dice todo el tiempo —le respondió en voz muy baja rascándose levemente en lo alto de la cabeza. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia Trunks—. Oye, joven, ¿y Vegeta no va a venir? —preguntó extrañado—. No pensé que quisiera perderse la diversión —agregó un tanto apenado.

Bueno, señor Gokú, usted ya sabe lo que el señor Vegeta opina de todo esto —respondió el muchacho un tanto apenado, colocándose también su respectivo traje—, así que dudo mucho que se presente por acá.

Qué lástima… —observó con la cabellera un tanto mustia de la desilusión—… pensé que podríamos pasarla súper todos juntos.

Vamos, Gokú, también podemos pasarla de pelos sin Vegeta —le dijo Krilin a modo de reproche—. Nosotros no necesitamos a un amargado como ese —puntualizó.

Krilin tiene razón, Gokú —opinó Yamcha en tono solemne—, entre menos estorbos…

Pero es que… —el aludido tartamudeó con algo de inseguridad. Apreciaba a sus amigos y de verdad le gustaría que todos, en eso incluía al Príncipe Saiyajin, compartieran un buen momento de camaradería.

Anda ya, Gokú, no vale la pena que te preocupes por el antipático de Vegeta —dijo Pikoro en tono de fastidio y, tomándolo bruscamente del traje, lo arrastró para llevarlo al área de "pits"—. Es mejor empezar de una maldita vez con la carrera o esos tontos androides de Cell y **17** seguirán burlándose de nosotros.

E… está bien, Pikoro, pero no te enojes —al ingenuo Saiyajin no le quedó más que dejarse llevar de esa manera. Los demás se dispusieron a seguirlos después de hacer un disimulado gesto de abatimiento.

¡Oigan, espérennos, no se vayan! —Rōshi y Oolong los alcanzaron sacando la lengua. Venían de los sanitarios y lucían verdaderamente graciosos enfundados en los trajes de carreras.

Maestro Rōshi… ¿usted también va a participar en la carrera? —le preguntó Ten Shin Han en tono respetuoso, aunque no pudo disimular una expresión de incredulidad.

¡Pero por supuesto que sí! —afirmó el anciano con orgullo, para inmediatamente explicar sus razones—. Así la linda Lunch verá que mis cualidades no son sólo habladurías sin sentido, y de seguro aceptara salir conmigo a cenar.

Bueno… si usted lo dice… —el joven guerrero de tres ojos se encogió un poco de hombros para disimular su contrariedad. Si no fuera tan tímido y la damisela en cuestión no fuera tan cambiante, bien podría pedirle que anduviera con él.

Pues eso está por verse, maestro —dijo retadoramente el metamorfo riendo por lo bajo—. Yo también soy un hábil piloto de primera y se lo voy a demostrar.

Entonces vas a tener que comerte el polvo que mi vehículo y yo te echaremos en la cara… únicamente me dicen "Gran maestro tortuga" de sobrenombre —le respondió Kame Sen'nin de igual manera.

Eee… ya nos sorprenderán en la pista con sus habilidades hasta ahora insospechadas —Krilin se interpuso entre ellos conciliadoramente, aguantando las ganas de reír ante la actitud de esos dos—. Pero primero tenemos que escoger buenos autos, así que démonos prisa que Gokú, Pikoro y ese muchacho ya se nos adelantaron.

Y mientras tanto, en el área de las gradas…

Bulma, Milk y Lunch, junto con Chaozu, Puar, Gohan y Videl, se habían colocado en muy buenos asientos a la sombra para no perder detalle de la competencia. Unos cuantos asientos más a la derecha estaban el Dr. Maki Gero, **16** y **18**, y en la parte más alta vemos a Babidi, Dabura y Majin Boo, quien absortamente miraba los espectaculares en los que se anunciaban las carreras del día, a los nuevos campeones y, lo más importante, las golosinas del momento. La joven **18** parecía aburrirse al máximo y el científico llevaba en las manos una especie de Tablet para hacer anotaciones… **16** miraba distraídamente hacia el cielo, con la vista fija en una parvada de palomas que daban vueltas alrededor de la zona.

Oye, viejo Maki, ¿en serio es necesario estar aquí? —bufó la rubia sin poder disimular su incomodidad.

Guarda silencio, número **18** —respondió el referido con seriedad—, cualquier punto débil que encontremos de Son Gokú y sus amigos podrá sernos de utilidad para derrotarlo.

Qué molesto es todo esto —rezongó la muchacha guardándose las ganas de asesinar a su "creador".

Volviendo al grupo principal…

Milk… ¿te sucede algo? —le preguntó Bulma al percatarse de que algo preocupaba a su amiga morena.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, Bulma… esto no va a acabar bien —respondió la aludida con voz de angustia.

Oh, vamos, Milk, no tienes de que preocuparte —dijo la científica en tono amable y desenfadado—. Los muchachos saben como conducir y no va a pasarles nada.

Pero es que esos androides también van a estar ahí… —mencionó la dama de negra cabellera mirando con disimulo hacia donde Maki Gero se encontraba—… y eso no es bueno.

Así la carrera será más emocionante —puntualizó la joven genio restándole importancia—. Ya verás como Gokú los pone en su lugar ahora que ya sabe conducir decentemente.

Es que… no sé… en el curso de manejo no le fue muy bien —Milk tartamudeó con algo de inseguridad, recordando todo lo que su amado esposo tuvo que pasar para obtener su licencia—. Con mucho trabajo aprobó el examen en el segundo intento, yo tuve que practicar con él en las noches.

Bulma pareció un poco pasmada ante esa información, más, pensándolo detenidamente, no era de extrañarse dado que su amigo de peinado punk es un cabeza dura en muchos aspectos.

Tú confía en Gokú, Milk, que ya sabrá que hacer en caso de ser necesario —pero había que darle ánimos a su compañera de "batallas"—. Además todos los muchachos y ese guapote del futuro no permitirán que nada malo suceda —añadió plenamente convencida.

Sí… creo que tienes razón —admitió la morena tratando de sonar más tranquila y segura.

Y por su parte Gohan, Videl y Lunch habían comprado rosetas de maíz y refresco… el pequeño Saiyajin tuvo que aguantar las ganas de comerse más de un kilo de palomitas para que su amiguita no fuera a cuestionarle por sus hábitos alimenticios, y se veían emocionados mirando hacia la parrilla de salida en espera de que los corredores tomaran sus posiciones para empezar la carrera.

Ya quiero ver al maestro Rōshi conducir como todo un profesional —observó la joven bandolera sonriendo grandemente—, y también a Ten Shin Han… aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto conducir alguna vez —meditó con algo de seriedad al pensarlo detenidamente.

¿Entonces, Gohan, dices que tu papá sabe conducir muy bien? —le preguntó Videl a Gohan.

Bueno… apenas el año pasado él y el señor Pikoro obtuvieron su licencia… —respondió el aludido un tanto dudoso. No podía decir que su progenitor fuera un conductor modelo.

Eso es bueno… vamos a ver una carrera por demás emocionante —opinó la chiquilla sonriéndole grandemente con un poco de coquetería, haciéndolo enrojecer de las mejillas por un segundo.

Y ya el grupo que iba a competir escogían en ese momento el automóvil que usarían durante la carrera. Casi todos vestían el ajustado traje de los conductores de Fórmula 1, claro, menos Gokú, al cual le gusta su propia vestimenta y no la cambia por nada del mundo a menos que Milk lo obligue, Pikoro, quien en definitiva no vestiría de forma ridícula, y, por supuesto, Cell, a quien de todos modos ningún traje le quedaría. Repentinamente alguien se presentó parándose enfrente de todos los autos para impedirles el avance.

_Nota: Ya han de saber quien es el recién llegado, y mejor lo dejamos en suspense porque la carrera va a empezar. De verdad espero se estén divirtiendo con la historia que no tiene grandes pretensiones más que arrancar una sonrisa en sus rostros, y les adelanto mis mejores deseos para este fin de año e inicio del siguiente, así que disfruten los días de asueto sin pasarse de copas, eh? Un saludo._


	27. Una carrera muy peculiar 2

Capítulo 15, parte 2.

_Previamente… Y ya el grupo que iba a competir escogían en ese momento el automóvil que usarían durante la carrera… Repentinamente alguien se presentó parándose enfrente de todos los autos para impedirles el avance._

¡Miserables insectos rastreros! —Vegeta les gritó escupiendo su rabia—. ¡Si acaso pensaron que el Gran Vegeta le tiene miedo a una bola de repugnantes gusanos como ustedes están equivocados!

¡Vegeta, qué bien! —exclamó Gokú y salió de su vehículo para casi abrazar al Príncipe del puro gusto—. ¡Ya sabía yo que no querrías perderte la diversión!

¡Oye, Kakarotto, hijo de p#&%*, ya quítate! —le gruñó el nombrado apartándolo con brusquedad de su lado—. ¡No vine por eso que tú piensas, no te equivoques! —le puntualizó mirándolo de muy fea manera, casi como si quisiera comérselo vivo.

Bueno, eso no importa… —dijo el ingenuo Saiyajin muy quitado de la pena, y le palmeó el hombro a su noble compatriota con bastante amabilidad en tanto le sonreía grandemente—… lo que importa es que estás aquí con nosotros y vamos a pasarlo bien todos juntos.

A todos los "_Z_" les brotó una imperceptible gota anime colectiva para representar lo bochornoso de la situación, y Trunks disimuló lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa boba de vergüenza ante las contraídas facciones del rostro de su progenitor, al cual se le notaban claramente las ganas de apretarle el cuello a ese su inconsciente "subordinado". Un invitado no deseado rompió el peso en el ambiente…

¡Jah!, a mí no me preocupa cuantos monos cilindreros pretendan participar en esta carrera… nadie va a ganarme porque soy un conductor de categoría —dijo el androide **17** con su habitual arrogancia, mirándolos de arriba para abajo.

Gokú y Vegeta volvieron la vista al joven _Jinzō Ningen_… el de peinado punk no entendió a lo que se refería, pero al de peinado en flama no le hizo nada de gracia la comparación.

¡El único monigote de circo aquí eres tú, y también ese armatoste que te acompaña! —le espetó rechinando los dientes y señalando muy groseramente a Cell, quien únicamente se sonrió con disimulo.

Oye, simio, se ve que nadie te ha enseñado buenos modales —observó el moreno sonriéndose cínicamente.

¡Pedazo chatarra oxidada, eso a ti te vale m#$%&…! —Vegeta ya tenía pensado abalanzarse sobre el androide cuando Pikoro salió al quite.

Oigan, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo por cosas que ni al caso —dijo interponiéndose entre los pleitistas al hacer a un lado a Gokú por la casaca—. Ya llegara el momento de arreglar nuestras diferencias —le puntualizó al Príncipe mirándolo con seriedad.

Vaya, por lo menos en ese grupo hay alguien que sí piensa —musitó **17** retornando a su automóvil sin dejar sus aires de grandeza.

Vegeta, es mejor que escojas un buen vehículo si vas a conducir ya que pronto empezaremos —le indicó el namek con gravedad.

¡Mph, tú no tienes qué decirme lo que tengo que hacer! —bufó el mencionado por respuesta y fue a escoger un automotor, mascullando por lo bajo y riéndose sádicamente en su interior cuando divisó uno de su agrado —. Ya verán estos estúpidos de lo que soy capaz…

Ya todos listos enfilaron los coches a la parilla de salida, alineándose en sus posiciones.

¡Ay, pero que bien, vino Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma al notar la presencia del conductor recién llegado, levantándose de su asiento para agitar los pompones _(salidos de quién sabe donde)_ y darle ánimos como sólo ella sabe hacerlo—. ¡Anda, Vegeta, demuéstrales lo que es un conductor de verdad!

Juro que un día de estos la mato por… —el nombrado Príncipe masculló entre dientes, visiblemente molesto porque la joven genio le gritara de esa manera, aunque fuera para darle su apoyo.

Oye, amigo simio, tienes que presentarme a la loquita esa… no está nada mal —le dijo **17** acercándose en su vehículo.

Vegeta le lanzó al androide una mirada que representaba su asco… ¿ese cachivache de lata quería que él, el Príncipe Saiyajin, le presentara a… a esa loca? ¿Y desde cuándo consideraba ser su amigo? Ahora hasta los robots tenían los circuitos cruzados.

Su nombre es Bulma —Gokú se les emparejó también, sonriendo grandemente como acostumbra—, ella es una científica de gran renombre y anteriormente era la novia de Yamcha… —y se dirigió a su amigo beisbolista en tono desfachatado—… ¿Verdad que sí, Yamcha?, ¿verdad que Bulma era tu novia y ahora ya no lo es?

Ay, Gokú… —éste respondió muy bajito y con gesto resignado.

Vaya, así que es una científica como el viejo Maki… qué interesante —observó el joven androide sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ella es la hija del Dr. Briefs, el inventor de las útiles cápsulas _"Hoi – Poi"_ —intervino Cell en tono de circunspecto—. Si ese hombre tuviera más visión bien podría haberle ganado a nuestro querido Dr. Maki Gero en el desarrollo de androides súper dotados como nosotros, número **17**.

Caramba, Cell, se ve que sabes muchas cosas —le dijo Gokú con un gesto de asombro, para retomar inmediatamente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Va a ser muy divertido pelear contigo —puntualizó.

Y eso sólo es algo de lo que sé de todos ustedes —se sonrió el bioandroide—. Es por eso que yo soy el androide más perfecto y capaz de todos los que hizo el Dr. Maki Gero.

Oye, monstruo, no te sientas el mejor androide que para eso estoy yo —le reprochó **17** un tanto molesto.

Bueno, número **17**, eso lo puedes decir ahora… a su debido tiempo comprenderás tu error —le respondió Cell sin perder un ápice de su excesiva seguridad.

¡Argh, ya cállense, malditas escorias inservibles! —Vegeta consideró que ya les había aguantado bastante, así que espetó bastante irritado—. ¡De ustedes no van a quedar ni los pedazos en cuanto se enfrenten a mí, el Gran Vegeta!

Pero miren nada más con el rey de los monos… —el _Jinzō Ningen_ de negra cabellera se burló del Príncipe Saiyajin por lo bajo—. Mejor preséntame a la dama y tal vez te tenga alguna consideración antes de matarte —añadió en tono de superioridad.

Pikoro estaba que echaba chispas ante toda esa escenita, y los demás mejor se hicieron los indiferentes para que no fueran a enredarlos en el pleito. Fue entonces que una voz familiar les hizo poner gesto de sorpresa.

¡Sean todos bienvenidos a esta gran carrera, damas, caballeros, alienígenas y niños que nos acompañan! ¡Transmitiendo en vivo y a todo color desde el gran circuito de Fórmula Uno de esta bella ciudad de Montecarlo! —era el rubio comentarista de los torneos del Budokai Tenkaichi, quien se encontraba ahí dispuesto a cumplir con su papel—. ¡En unos minutos más disfrutaremos de las acciones a gran velocidad, y todo gracias al patrocinio de nuestra televisora, _ZTV_ de Japón!

¿Qué hace aquí el presentador de los torneos de artes marciales? —preguntó Yamcha con extrañeza, en tanto Ten Shin Han puso el mismo gesto de asombro e incredulidad.

Bueno… recuerden que él es quien va a narrar el torneo de póquer y por eso también está aquí en Montecarlo —le respondió Krilin en tono de circunspecto, para después señalar con algo de inseguridad—, pero tienes toda la razón, Yamcha… tal vez fue Bulma la que lo invitó a venir al paseo.

¡Hola, señor comentarista! —Gokú le saludó alegremente al acercar su automóvil a la zona de salida, y también saludó a su familia agitando la mano—. ¡Hola, Gohan, hola, Milk, qué bueno que van a ver la carrera! ¡Ya todos estamos listos!

¡Tú puedes hacerlo, papá! —Gohan le correspondió el gesto sonriéndole grandemente—. ¡Señor Pikoro, no se deje vencer! —asimismo, no podía dejar de animar a su maestro.

¡Vamos, señor Gokú, queremos ver una buena carrera! —le dijo Videl con la misma emoción.

¡Vegeta… mi chico guapo del futuro… desde aquí les estaré echando porras! —Bulma no se quedó atrás y no dudó en externar su apoyo a los "hombres de su corazón". Trunks le saludó con la mano, un tanto apenado, más Vegeta prefirió guardarse un gruñido de hastío. Todo eso le traía hasta la…, pero ya estaba ahí y no renunciaría, demostrándoles a todos esos insectos que nadie es mejor que él.

¡Lunch, linda, estoy aquí, mírame! —por su parte Kame Sen'nin se levantó un momento de su asiento para hacerse notar por la muchacha bipolar, saludándola efusivamente y lanzándole besos.

¡Yo también estoy aquí, Lunch, mejor mírame a mí! —Oolong no pensaba ceder terreno ante el viejo maestro, así que le imitó tratando de atraer la atención de la damisela. Ambos, el viejo y el metamorfo, se gruñeron como para intimidarse mutuamente.

Esto es vergonzoso… —y Ten Shin Han no hizo más que suspirar por lo bajo, apenado en exceso y sin saber que esperar.

¡Adelante, Yamcha, tú puedes! —Puar no se quedó atrás y le echó porras a su camarada.

¡Vamos, Ten, gana la carrera! —y Chaozu hizo lo mismo, alentando a su amigo y mentor.

¡Hola, chicos, les deseo buena suerte! —la joven de rizada cabellera azul correspondió los saludos que le dirigieron, más tampoco dudó en demostrar a quien apoyaba realmente, levantando un poco más la voz—. ¡Ten Shin Han, esta carrera es tuya, mucho por ti!

Oolong y Rōshi le lanzaron al guerrero de tres ojos una leve mirada escrutadora, y éste enrojeció brevemente ante esa muestra de atención a su persona por parte de la bandolera, disimulando también una sonrisita de complacencia.

¡En unos cuantos segundos daremos inicio a esta competencia de velocidad, en ella se necesitan nervios de acero para no perder el control del automóvil! —dijo el rubio comentarista en entonación profesional de euforia—. ¡Y seguiremos todas las acciones a través de las enormes pantallas panorámicas que tenemos ubicadas a lo largo del circuito! ¡Todo es tan emocionante!

Vaya, esto se pondrá muy interesante, ya quiero disfrutar el vértigo de la velocidad… —externó Lunch con una sonrisita de suficiencia, y por un segundo pareció salir a flote su lado malicioso sin necesidad de estornudar, por lo que todos los que la acompañaban la quedaron mirando un tanto asombrados—… pero ojalá no ocurra nada malo o el maestro Roshi podría lesionarse gravemente —agregó al final con un poco de preocupación.

Eee… sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lunch —le dijo Milk en tono firme después de recuperarse de la impresión.

Los motores ya rugían cuando el semáforo parpadeó del rojo al verde en menos de una décima de segundo para dar el inicio a la competencia, y todos pisaron el acelerador de sus respectivos automotores para salir velozmente y tomar una buena posición en la pista.

¡Y allá van… qué carrera tan emocionante estamos a punto de presenciar… y nuestro buen amigo Gokú… no, es su compañero Vegeta… no, es Gokú… otra vez Vegeta… están muy parejos en la delantera! —dijo el comentarista a voz en cuello, y casi se le va un gallo al describir lo que ocurría.

En verdad el inicio de la carrera se había puesto interesante, pues Vegeta y Gokú, seguidos muy de cerca por Cell y **17**, luchaban por colocarse al frente, y unos metros más atrás iban Pikoro y Trunks maniobrando para alcanzarlos.

¡Fuera de mi camino, Kakarotto, me estorbas! —le exigió el Príncipe a su némesis en tanto aferraba bien el volante para darle un llegue al vehículo donde éste último viajaba, y así sacarlo un poco de control.

¡Oye, Vegeta, no me empujes, no seas tramposo! —le reclamó el aludido un poco ofendido—. ¡Así no se conduce un auto! —y correspondió la agresión.

¡Yo conduzco como yo quiera, carajo, y ni tú ni nadie me va a decir cómo hacerlo! —el Saiyajin de cabellera en punta contestó como acostumbra y, cambiando de velocidad como todo un experto, no dejó que le ganara el carril y le sacó un poco de distancia.

¡Oigan, Saiyajins tontos, no pueden dejarme atrás, no voy a permitírselos! —Pikoro les gritó lo más alto que pudo desde su posición.

¿Quién le habrá enseñado a mi padre a conducir un automóvil?... —se preguntó el joven Trunks por lo bajo—… no lo hace tan mal.

Ese par de simios… tengo que alcanzarlos, no puedo permitir que me ganen —se dijo a sí mismo el joven _Jinzō Ningen_, su gesto era de visible enfado y rechinaba un poco los dientes. Cell únicamente sonreía manteniendo una prudente distancia de sus rivales, pero sin ceder ni un centímetro.

Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han también trataban de darles alcance, y estaban tan concentrados que no se fijaron en que casi ocasionaron que Rōshi y Oolong colisionaran entre ellos al arrancar.

¡Muchachos atolondrados, esa no es forma de tratar a su maestro! ¡Me las pagarán cuando los agarre! —les gritó Kame Sen'nin dedicándoles unas señas ofensivas en cuanto retomó el control de su vehículo.

¡Pero primero tiene que alcanzarme a mí, maestro! ¡Ahí se ve! —el metamorfo cerdito no esperó dos veces y aceleró, echándole el humo del motor del coche en plena cara al viejecillo.

¡Ven aquí, miserable bellaco, ya verás! —le gritó el decano después de toser.

En tres vueltas la situación continuaba sin cambios aparentes: Gokú y Vegeta de punteros, sin darles a Cell ni a **17** una posibilidad de rebase; Pikoro en quinta posición con Trunks casi al parejo de él; unos metros más atrás Yamcha y Ten Shin Han tenían su propia competencia, y Krilin maniobraba para no quedarse muy rezagado; y, con una vuelta de desventaja, Oolong y Roshi, quienes ya habían sido rebasados por los primeros lugares.

¡Tenemos una carrera intensa… ningún corredor quiere ceder ventaja, todos dan su mejor esfuerzo y nos muestran su destreza al volante y su control en la velocidad! —el rubio comentarista narraba con el entusiasmo característico de su profesión, describiendo algunos detalles que se percibían a través de la pantalla—. ¡Y allá van, al inicio de la cuarta vuelta!, ¡y tenemos a Gokú y a Vegeta cruzando al mismo tiempo, un final de _"Photofinish"_ si las cosas siguen así!… ¡y ahora cruza el androide número **17**!… ¡qué velocidad, señores, qué velocidad… qué reflejos!… ¡Cell pasa por la línea en este momento!...

¡Bien hecho, Vegeta, así es como se hace… tú eres el mejor corredor! —Bulma no paraba de alentar a su Saiyajin favorito, sintiéndose muy feliz porque no cediera en la nueva batalla. Claro que su apoyo para su desconocido y futuro hijo no se quedaba atrás—. ¡Vamos, guapote, puedes alcanzarlos! —le gritó en cuanto el vehículo de Trunks cruzó por la línea de inicio para la nueva vuelta.

No tenía ni idea que también Vegeta supiera manejar un coche… ¿cuándo habrá tomado las clases de manejo? —murmuró Gohan con asombro antes de continuar echando porras también.

Esta carrera se está poniendo tan emocionante como las de Fórmula Uno… y eso que sólo son pequeños _"Go - karts"_ —observó Videl con un gesto de satisfacción, señal de que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

¡Anda, Gokú, no te dejes vencer! —obviamente que Milk no se iba a quedar atrás, metida ya en la carrera y apoyando fielmente a su cónyuge—. ¡Muéstrales lo que aprendiste conmigo, no olvides las lecciones!

¡Adelante, Ten Shin Han, no te rindas! —y Lunch hacía lo propio agitando una mano, siendo secundada por Chaozu.

¡Vamos Yamcha, tú puedes! ¡También estoy contigo, Krilin! —no podía faltar Puar, animando a su gran camarada y, de igual forma, mostrándole su apoyo al pequeño guerrero de calva cabeza.

Fue a la sexta vuelta cuando al fin **17** pudo tomar momentáneamente la punta al hacer una maniobra suicida.

¡No voy a permitir que unos antropoides estúpidos como ustedes se atrevan a ganarme, yo soy un _Jinzō Ningen_ y soy muy superior a cualquier tonto humano o mono cilindrero! —dijo con enfado al rebasar a Vegeta y a Gokú.

Ese comentario no les cayó en gracia a ninguno de los Saiyajins… hasta el más apacible de ellos adquirió una inusual mueca de enfado por el insulto.

¿Ah, sí?... ¡Eso está por verse, pedazo de chatarra oxidada! —fue Vegeta el primero en contestarle, resoplando de coraje—. ¡Cómete esto, imbécil! —y con toda su habilidad por haber sido piloto espacial, pisó el acelerador y cambió la velocidad aferrando muy bien el volante, dándole al automotor del androide un encontronazo que lo sacó de control por un instante.

¡Mucho por eso, Vegeta! —le dijo Gokú alentándolo, tratando de imitar la maniobra—. ¡Hay que darle una buena lección a este sujeto!

Esos malditos… —masculló Pikoro con mucha molestia, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar al grupo puntero, y recordando sin querer la carrerita que habían tenido él y Gokú cuando tomaron las lecciones de manejo, la cual terminó en un verdadero desastre.

Estuvieron así por unas dos vueltas, con **17** al frente y los dos Saiyajins peligrosamente detrás de él, pisándole literalmente los talones. Pikoro y Trunks habían ya rebasado a Cell, el cual no se esmeraba demasiado en realidad, ya que las emociones humanas le eran inconcebibles e inentendibles. Fue a la siguiente vuelta que los Saiyajins pudieron al fin rebasar al androide, quien por poco se estrella contra Oolong, lo cual fue muy bien aprovechado.

¡Quítate de en medio, puerco estúpido, mira lo que has hecho! —le gritó el joven moreno dedicándole una seña obscena al retomar el carril.

¡Tú fíjate por donde vas, torpe! —le respondió el cerdito tras tremendo susto.

Ese androide es todo un cafre al volante… —observó Rōshi al recuperar la concentración.

Oye, Vegeta, esa maniobra fue estupenda, me tienes impresionado con tus habilidades —le dijo Gokú con admiración a su "coterráneo" cuando volvieron a tomar la punta.

¡Hmph!, andar en estas cafeteras no es la gran cosa para mí, Kakarotto —le respondió el aludido sin disimular un tonito de orgullo—. Lo que si me sorprende es que hasta alguien tan bruto como tú pueda controlar este tipo de vehículos —externó con sarcasmo al final.

Es que yo tomé un curso de manejo el año pasado, recuerda que Pikoro te lo dijo ayer —observó el de peinado punk con una gran sonrisa, pasando por alto la indirecta.

Pues no, no me acuerdo —dijo el de peinado levantado sin nada de amabilidad.

Bueno, eso no importa… lo que me da gusto es que tú no te hayas quedado atrás y trates de ser todo un terrestre porque ya vives aquí —agregó Gokú muy quitado de la pena, y, por una fracción de segundo, Vegeta estuvo a punto de embestirlo ante el atrevimiento de compararlo con los habitantes de la Tierra—. Pero es un poco raro que esos _"Men in Black"_ o como se llamen no te hayan registrado antes… ¿o acaso fue Bulma la que te enseñó a conducir y te dio lecciones nocturnas como me las dio Milk cuándo ya iba a presentar el examen? —preguntó con curiosidad.

¡Argh, Kakarotto idiota, todas las sandeces que dices me enferman! —bueno, ante tanta palabrería sin sentido, era de esperarse que la reacción del Príncipe fuera de esta manera, levantándole la voz para dejar muy en claro su postura—. ¡El Gran Vegeta no necesita que ninguna mujer tan fastidiosa como esa loca le enseñe nada de nada! ¡Y tampoco requiero toda esa papelería de mierda porque soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, no un terrestre cualquiera! —resopló, indignado de que sus cualidades innatas fueran puestas en duda.

¿¡Entonces no tienes licencia de manejo!? —Gokú pareció asombrado ante la revelación.

¡Puras _m#%&_, eso es lo que son! —respondió Vegeta de forma irritada.

Vegeta… no puedo permitirte que sigas en la carrera ya que estás cometiendo una falta muy grave ante la sociedad —el Saiyajin de peinado punk puso su gesto más serio y se dirigió al otro con una entonación formal, como si no estuvieran en medio de una carrera de autos y sólo fuera una charla de oficina—. Podrías provocar un accidente y tal vez hasta te infraccionen por ello.

… ¿qué? —ese cambio de actitud tomó por sorpresa al noble Saiyajin de peinado de flama, que por un momento abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin entender a qué se refería su némesis—. ¿Pero qué… que carajo dices? —le cuestionó duramente con duda en tanto le atacaba el usual tic en su ceja.

Que sin una licencia de manejo no te está permitido conducir, Vegeta, eso va en contra de la ley —le aclaró Gokú sin perder la seriedad.

¡Tú y la _p#%&_ ley esa me pelan los dientes! —resopló el Príncipe visiblemente airado, y hasta aumentó al velocidad para ponerse nuevamente a la cabeza del grupo, dedicándole una seña de lo más ofensiva.

¡Oye, Vegeta, regresa! ¡Debes detenerte! —pero Gokú no pensaba quedarse atrás, así que le imitó hasta casi emparejársele nuevamente.

A todo esto los espectadores seguían las acciones que ocurrían en la pista a través de las pantallas panorámicas, y Bulma y Milk se desgañitaban de tanto gritar su apoyo a sus respectivos favoritos, sin estar conscientes de la charla entre ellos. Y gradas más atrás la androide **18** tenía cara de fatal aburrimiento en tanto **16** no prestaba nadita de atención a la carrera, leyendo una interesante publicación mundial en la que presentaba un artículo sobre la vida animal en las selvas vírgenes; y, mientras tanto, Majin Boo disfrutaba de toda una dotación de dulces que le habían conseguido al "asaltar" las tiendas del estadio, y Dabura y Babidi veían la carrera tratando de encontrarle algún sentido.

¡Qué carrera, señores, qué carrera… iniciamos la décima vuelta y el grupo puntero va muy parejo, pues nuestro buen amigo Gokú y su compañero Vegeta no han cedido el primer lugar… y el androide **17** los sigue muy cerca… sin embargo Pikoro se acerca cada vez más… el joven del futuro viene muy rápido… Cell ha perdido terreno…! —el narrador continuaba describiendo los acontecimientos, con esa emoción que sólo saben imprimir los comentaristas profesionales del deporte.

Al cabo de doce vueltas, algo en la pista llamó la atención del más alto de los _Jinzō Ningen_, el cual, sin pensarlo dos veces, se elevó rápidamente para descender a la orilla del circuito.

¿Acaso sucede algo, número **16**? —le preguntó **18** al verlo elevarse, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su parte, lo cual la molestó de más—. Hombres… todos son iguales aun siendo androides —bufó irritada.

¿Pero qué es lo que le ocurre al número **16**? —le interrogó Maki Gero con desconcierto.

¡Y yo qué voy a saber, tío! —le respondió la rubia mirándolo con molestia por una fracción de segundo, indicándole con esa mirada que no estaba para preguntas tontas—. ¡Usted fue quien lo hizo así de excéntrico, por lo tanto es su problema!

Vaya… tendré que encerrarlo otra vez en cuanto regresemos al laboratorio. Ese androide es un verdadero fracaso —masculló el anciano científico volviendo la vista al producto de su creación.

¿Y a ese qué le pasa? —se preguntaron Bulma y Milk cuando vieron descender al robot sin nada de precaución dentro del área de carreras.

Todos los demás presentes parpadearon con asombro al ver al androide sobre el perímetro. Y, de la misma forma sorpresiva en que se colocó en el circuito, así detuvo los _"Go - karts"_ de Oolong y el maestro Rōshi, levantándolos a ambos como si fueran plumas.

¡Auxiliooooooo! —ambos habían abierto los ojos de más ante lo que se presentó delante de ellos, y gritaron espantados al sentir cómo los sacaban de balance; obviamente que todos los espectadores no contuvieron una exclamación de asombro ante semejante acción.

¡Oh, cielos!, ¿pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo allá? —el rubio comentarista no podía pasar por alto lo sucedido—. ¡Amables telespectadores, no van a creer lo que estamos viendo aquí en la pista… el androide **16** ha detenido a dos de nuestros corredores con suma facilidad… esto es increíble!

Anciano, metamorfo, tengan mucho cuidado con las tortugas —**16** se dirigió seriamente a Rōshi y Oolong, sosteniéndolos por arriba de su cabeza y mirando al suelo—. Ellas merecen ser respetadas.

Efectivamente, a una ocurrente familia de tortugas le pareció una fabulosa idea dar su paseo mañanero por el borde de la pista de carreras, y habían estado a punto de ser arrolladas por esos dos.

¡Oh, pero que descuidados hemos sido! —Kame Sen'nin recuperó un poco la compostura, carcajeándose tímidamente a modo de representar su bochorno—. ¡Tienes toda la razón, androide **16**, toda la razón! ¿Verdad que sí, Oolong?, ¿verdad que nuestro amigo androide tiene razón? —y se dirigió al pequeño cerdo en tono de regaño.

Claro que sí, maestro Rōshi, claro que sí… el androide **16** tiene razón porque es muy sabio y conoce muchas cosas de la vida —respondió el aludido visiblemente apenado, imitando las carcajadas del anciano.

Entonces sucedió algo más inesperado todavía… un resplandor cruzó el cielo a gran velocidad, y algo fue a estrellarse sobre la pista abriendo un boquete de considerable tamaño.

¡Ooohhh!, ¿ahora qué ocurre? —alguien tan conocedor como el presentador del Budokai Tenkaichi no perdía detalles del desarrollo de las acciones, así que para él no pasó desapercibido el resplandor y lo que vendría a continuación—. ¡Amigos seguidores de esta fabulosa carrera, algo acaba de estrellarse en la pista!… ¡Oh, no, y nuestros competidores van hacia el orificio que ha ocasionado el impacto!… ¡A esa velocidad no podrán frenar!… ¡Tendremos un choque múltiple!… ¡Qué alguien haga algo, pronto! —explicó sin disimular su asombro.

Claro que los conductores alcanzaron a ver el aparato que se desplomaba sobre ellos, más, por la rapidez a la que iban, no pudieron frenar a tiempo aunque maniobraron con pericia… el único que pudo escapar por muy poco fue Trunks, saliendo del auto en el momento justo.

¡Vegeta, cuidado! —antes de la colisión, Gokú dio un _"patinón"_ al ver la máquina que se precipitaría en la pista, perdiendo el control de su coche y dándole de lado a su "coterráneo".

¡Méndigo Kakarotto, eres un estúpido idiota! —Vegeta no dudó en reclamarle tratando de recuperar el control del _"Go - kart"_, más fue inútil porque derraparon sobre el pavimento, ya que los dos carros se habían enganchado por la defensa.

¡Echen paja… aaaayyyy! —gritó Gokú cerrando los ojos.

¡Demonios! —el _Jinzō Ningen_ **17** trató de frenar, pero no pudo evitar derrapar también.

Pikoro quiso hacer hasta lo imposible por no chocar, más fue embestido por Cell y, asimismo, llevados por la inercia, se deslizaron sobre el pavimento. Ese momento fue el que Trunks aprovechó para escapar dejando abandonado su vehículo, el cual continuó con su camino. Y **16** lanzó lejos a Oolong y a Rōshi para proteger a la familia de tortugas entre sus brazos, así que todos los competidores quedaron fuera.

¿Pero de dónde salió semejante aparato? —se preguntó el adolescente tratando de enfocar por entre el humo que provocó la nave extraterrestre al estropear el suelo terrestre.

¡Frenennnnn! —Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han gritaron con desesperación antes de impactarse con los automóviles de enfrente.

¿Qué pasó, qué ocurrió? —Bulma y Milk se angustiaron infinitamente al ver la gran polvareda que se levantó sobre el lugar del accidente.

Me parece que fue un choque múltiple —dijo Lunch sin mostrarse excesivamente preocupada.

¡Oh, Gokú! —exclamó Milk más que desesperada y se dispuso a rescatar a su esposo de entre los escombros—. Gohan, espérame aquí y no vayas a moverte —le dijo autoritariamente a su retoño antes de saltar sobre la valla de protección que rodea la pista.

Eee… —es lo único que alcanzó a decir el niño al verla partir.

Bulma le imitó al instante, dirigiéndose con algo de amabilidad a la pacífica bandolera antes de seguir a su amiga morena.

Lunch, por favor cuida de los niños que no tardamos —y se fue corriendo tan rápido como podía, tratando de alcanzar a la señora Son.

No se apuren —respondió la aludida en seguida de parpadear con asombro e incredulidad—. Muy bien, chicos, ya escucharon, y es mejor que no desobedezcan a la tía Lunch —les dijo a los pequeños volviendo a sonreír, sacando una pistola de su bolso y apuntándoles con firmeza.

Gohan y Videl sólo afirmaron con la cabeza al sentirse "inmovilizados" de esa manera tan… considerada, quedándose quietecitos en su lugar. Puar y Chaozu consideraron más adecuado quedarse con ellos, no fuera Lunch a estornudar y meterles un susto mayor.

Las dos damas toparon con los androides, los cuales salían con bastante trabajo de entre el humo; **17** llevaba a rastras a Cell, el cual parecía desvanecido.

¡Pero cuanto polvo hay en este lugar! —dijo el joven moreno tosiendo y limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa—. Mejor vámonos de aquí, monstruo, y que los tontos se encarguen de todo el alboroto… —añadió hablándole a su compañero, como si esperara que éste le respondiera. A lo lejos divisó a su otro camarada, quien ya había colocado a las tortugas en un lugar seguro—… ¡Oye, **16**, ayúdame a cargar al cacharro de Cell! —le gritó en voz de mando.

¡Gokú, Gokú!, ¿dónde estás Gokú? —volviendo a su búsqueda, Milk llamó a voces a su marido, sin ocultar su aflicción.

En ese momento Yamcha, Krilin y Ten Shin Han asomaron entre la densa nube de polvo que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, tosiendo entrecortadamente.

No tienes que preocuparte por Gokú, Milk —le dijo Krilin en tono conciliador—, él y Pikoro se encuentran parados allá adelante… recuerda que tu marido es un Saiyajin, y es fuerte como un tanque —observó con algo de timidez.

¿Y Vegeta? ¿Qué le pasó a Vegeta?... ¿y dónde está el guapote del futuro? —Bulma no dudó en intervenir, sacudiendo con algo de violencia a su amigo pelón.

Vegeta se encuentra también junto a Gokú, Bulma —le dijo Yamcha con algo de contrariedad, disimulando su abatimiento—. A su parecer, esa cosa que se estrelló en la pista es una nave como las que él usaba cuando trabajaba para Freeza —agregó un tanto enfadado.

Trunks descendió a su lado en ese momento, mirándolos con alivio.

¿Se encuentran todos bien? —les preguntó en tono cortés y serio.

Por supuesto que sí, muchacho —fue Ten Shin Han el que le respondió con amabilidad.

Me da tanto gusto verte sano y salvo, guapo —le dijo la científica al mirarlo, soltando un suspiro de alivio—. Ahora vamos por Vegeta… y gracias por tu ayuda, Yamcha —agregó despidiéndose gentilmente de su ex novio, al cual le regaló una momentánea sonrisa antes de irse tras Milk, siendo acompañada por su futuro y desconocido hijo.

¡Nada ni nadie debe impedir el trabajo periodístico! —el rubio comentarista pasó corriendo velozmente entre los guerreros… casi los derriba.

¿Creen que sea prudente dejarlo ir allá? —preguntó Ten Shin Han al momento de parpadear asombrado.

Lo mejor será quedarnos cerca por si es necesario intervenir en la batalla —opinó Yamcha tras meditarlo un segundo, adquiriendo un gesto de seriedad.

Tienes toda la razón, Yamcha, es nuestro deber proteger a todas las personas —Krilin apoyo a su compañero afirmando con la cabeza.

Kame Sen'nin y Oolong se presentaron trastabillando, recomponiéndose del susto que se habían llevado.

Muchachos… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el anciano maestro sobándose la cabeza.

Parece que una nave de Freeza se estrelló en la pista —le respondió Krilin con seriedad—. No sabemos qué o quién pueda estar dentro de esa cosa.

¿Una… una nave de Freeza? —Oolong no pudo disimular un escalofrío—. ¿Están… seguros?

Eso es lo que dijo Vegeta —dijo Yamcha empleando un tonito de molestia—. Al parecer no acabó con todas las huestes de ese villano cuando estuvo buscando a Gokú por todo el espacio —añadió.

Bueno… entonces lo mejor que puedo hacer es proteger a la linda Lunch y a los demás —a este punto, Rōshi considero más prudente poner pies en polvorosa—. Les encargamos todo —y salió corriendo en dirección a las gradas.

¡Buena suerte! —el metamorfo cerdito le imitó con prontitud, despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Ni hablar… —dijo Ten Shin Han en un murmullo guardándose un suspiro, dado que también le encantaría estar con la bandolera, más su deber como guerrero es estar siempre listo para entrar en acción.

Y mientras tanto, Gokú, Pikoro y Vegeta se mantenían expectantes, esperando a que algo saliera del redondo vehículo, el cual continuaba herméticamente cerrado aunque el humo ya se había despejado del todo.

¿Estará vivo? —se preguntó Gokú en tono de interés—. ¿No creen que debemos ayudarle a salir? —dirigiéndose a sus compañeros con preocupación.

Gokú, por favor, no seas tonto… eso puede ser peligroso —Pikoro le respondió con aspereza, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un instante.

¿Tú qué opinas, Vegeta? —el ingenuo de peinado punk se dirigió a su noble camarada, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

Esa nave… ¿acaso será…?... —el Príncipe no respondió al cuestionamiento y parecía muy intrigado, como si quisiera reconocer la procedencia del aparato—… No, no lo creo —masculló entre dientes.

¡Gokú, Gokú! —justo entonces las damas llegaron cerca de ellos, y Milk se abalanzó sobre su marido—. ¡Oh, Gokú, estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¿Estás bien, no te pasó nada? —le preguntó angustiada, observándolo con detenimiento sin soltarlo—. Pero mira nada más que sucio has quedado… por eso te decía que las carreras de autos no son nada buenas —y le recalcó al final con algo de severidad, limpiándole cuidadosamente la cara con un pañuelo.

Vamos, Milk, no debes de preocuparte tanto por eso… a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó nada malo —le respondió el aludido obsequiándole unas de sus características sonrisas al tiempo que la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura para ponerla de pie a su lado—. Ahora lo que importa es saber quién es el que viene en esa nave espacial —indicó señalando hacia el boquete.

Oye, Vegeta… ¿qué esa nave no es una nave Saiyajin? —Bulma, junto con Trunks, se colocó cautelosamente detrás del Príncipe, haciendo la observación. El hombre no se dignó en responderle, aunque estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento, ya que ellos, los Saiyajins, utilizaban generalmente ese medio de transporte compacto para trasladarse de un planeta a otro, y esa tecnología se la habían brindado al maldito de Freeza.

Parece que algo va a salir de ahí —dijo el joven del futuro con seriedad, manteniendo la calma.

Efectivamente, la compuerta del minúsculo vehículo monoplaza se abrió al fin, elevándose poco a poco sobre sus goznes. En ese momento, la excitada voz del comentarista les hizo dar un respingo a todos, y lo quedaron viendo por una fracción de segundo con gestos de incredulidad en sus rostros.

¡Señoras y señores, público que ha seguido esta transmisión, estamos a punto de presenciar en vivo y a todo color un acontecimiento que muy pocas veces se puede apreciar! ¡El aparato que cayó del cielo es un auténtico OVNI extraterrestre, y su ocupante saldrá en unos cuantos segundos! —exclamó con jubilosa voz.

¿Pero qué le pasa a ese loco? —Pikoro recompuso una mueca de enfado ante semejante falta de buen juicio.

Justo entonces la puertecilla de la nave terminó de abrirse, dando paso al pasajero en su interior, y todos los presentes no cabían en su asombro al notar de quién se trataba. Una cola agitándose al aire era la mejor muestra de que efectivamente era un Saiyajin.

_Nota: ¿Pueden adivinar quién es el Saiyajin que llegó a visitarlos? Tal vez se sorprendan o tal vez no, así que lo sabrán en la siguiente entrega. Un saludo._


	28. Visitas inesperadas y algo más

Capítulo 15, parte 3. Visitas inesperadas y algo más.

_Previamente… Justo entonces la puertecilla de la nave terminó de abrirse, dando paso al pasajero en su interior, y todos los presentes no cabían en su asombro al notar de quién se trataba. Una cola agitándose al aire era la mejor muestra de que efectivamente era un Saiyajin._

Por cierto que el Saiyajin recién llegado era bastante parecido a Vegeta, sólo que de menor estatura. Su rastreador le indicó que tenía compañía, así que volvió la vista hacia ellos, y su mirada era de bastante seriedad, con esas facciones tan Saiyajin… después relajó el gesto, e incluso se le dibujó una sonrisa.

¡Hermano Vegeta, qué bueno que llegué a tiempo para verte! —exclamó gustoso con una entonación de voz bastante amable, y, de un gran salto, se aproximó a ellos volando, descendiendo junto al nombrado Príncipe—. Menos mal que no perdí el rumbo al dar la vuelta por las Pléyades —indicó.

¿Dijo… hermano? —Pikoro tartamudeó con asombro.

Vaya, Vegeta no nos había dicho que tenía un hermano menor… que escondidito se lo tenía —Gokú susurró divertido—. Y según él, nosotros dos éramos los únicos Saiyajins que quedaban en el Universo sin contar a Gohan.

Milk se había aferrado fuertemente a la cintura de su marido, ocultándose detrás de él y mirando al recién llegado Saiyajin con algo de aprensión. Bulma optó por agarrar a Trunks del brazo, algo recelosa también, y el joven del futuro estaba más que pasmado por la noticia… desconocía del todo que tenía un tío paterno, así que era algo más que contarle a su madre en su tiempo.

¿Table? —por su parte, al aludido casi se le va la quijada al suelo, pues no concebía que el débil de su hermano menor hubiera sobrevivido por años—. ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?... pensé que habías muerto —le dijo recuperando la compostura y el carácter en un santiamén, no muy contento de verlo a pesar del tiempo de separación.

Yo estaba más preocupado por ti, hermano Vegeta… pensé que Freeza llegaría a matarte cuando se cansará de mantenerte —le dijo el joven con sincera inquietud—. Todos los días le imploraba a nuestros dioses el que te mantuvieran vivo hasta que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para acabarlo.

¡Mph!, no sea estúpido, Table, ese p"#$ bastardo de Freeza no tenía pelotas grandes como para hacerlo —masculló el Príncipe con verdadera furia, lanzándole a su hermano una mirada bastante desagradable—. No debes olvidar que yo soy el Príncipe de nuestra raza, el Saiyajin más fuerte de nacimiento, y ese infeliz jamás podría eliminarme por las buenas.

Hermano Vegeta, no te enojes por eso, no era mi intención poner en duda tu poder ni faltarte al respeto —Table se inclinó respetuosamente ante Vegeta, hablándole en tono consternado y avergonzado.

¡Hola, soy Gokú! —Gokú se había acercado a ellos, y, aprovechando el lapsus, le estrechó fuertemente la mano al recién llegado, saludándolo efusivamente como acostumbra—. ¡Es un gusto conocerte, hermano de Vegeta!

Kakarotto, con un demonio… ¿por qué diablos te metes en lo que no te importa? —el Príncipe le reclamó con algo de molestia, haciendo una mueca de mayor desagrado.

¿Kakarotto? —Table lo miró extrañado, parpadeando de incredulidad.

Vegeta dice que ese es mi nombre Saiyajin, aunque yo le he dicho que está muy feo y que mejor me llame Gokú… es el nombre que me puso mi abuelito adoptivo cuando llegué aquí a la Tierra —respondió el ingenuo de peinado punk sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Así que a ti también te exiliaron de Vegetasei cuando eras muy pequeño?, ¿y a qué planeta te mandaron? —posteriormente le cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad.

¡Argh, Kakarotto idiota, eso no importa ahora! —Vegeta sintió que su paciencia había llegado al límite, así que no dudó en levantarle la voz y hacerse momentáneamente más grande para verse intimidante. Table pareció asustarse ante semejante transformación.

OK., Vegeta, pero no te alteres así que se te deforma el rostro —observó un Gokú de tamaño "chibi", cerrando los ojos ante tremendo alarido.

¡Eres un… un… un insectoooo! —puntualizó el Príncipe antes de volver a su tamaño normal, y se dirigió a su hermano sin cambiar el tono de molestia—. Bien, Table, todavía no respondes por qué estás aquí.

Bueno, hermano Vegeta, hace algunos meses atrás recibí un mensaje secreto en mi cuenta de correo electrónico, y en él se me comunicaba que ahora estabas viviendo en la Tierra y que muy pronto te casarías con una mujer de este lugar tan hermoso —respondió el joven recomponiendo el gesto e inclinándose nuevamente—. Como comprenderás, un acontecimiento de tal magnitud no puede pasarse por alto, así que vine a cerciorarme que fuera verdad —agregó enderezándose.

¿¡Qué!? —era obvio que al Príncipe Saiyajin no le cayó nada bien la explicación… ¿qué él iba a… a casarse?, ¿y con una terrícola? Debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto.

¡Ah, Vegeta, qué buena noticia! —dijo Gokú por su parte, sonriendo grandemente y palmeándole amigablemente un hombro—. ¡Espero no olvides invitarnos a tu boda!

La palpitante vena en la sien de Vegeta no se hizo esperar.

¡Kakarotto, hijo de p#$%&, deja de decir estupideces que me enfermas! —gritó muy alto elevando su _Ki_, como si pensara transformarse en _SS_—. ¡Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso! ¡Nunca!

Pues el mensaje era bastante claro… —Table volvió a retroceder espantado por esa reacción… el rastreador casi le explota en la cara.

Ejem… ¿puedes decirme de dónde te enviaron el mensaje? —Bulma se armó de todo su valor para acercarse a su posición, carraspeando sonoramente para llamar su atención. Toda la cuestión de que Vegeta se casaría sin que ella estuviera enterada la había puesto en alerta—. Si me das la dirección correcta tal vez podamos descubrir al que trató de engañarte.

La dirección es de aquí de la… —le respondió amablemente el joven Saiyajin al mirarla, y pareció reconocerla de algún lado—. ¡Pero si tú eres la futura desposada de mi hermano Vegeta! —le dijo acercándosele y tomándole cortésmente de las manos—. Vegeta no tiene mal gusto, es usted una doncella muy guapa, y en persona se ve mejor que en la fotografía —externó emocionado.

Bueno, eso sí pero… —la joven genio se sonrojó al momento, y su vanidad se elevó hasta las nubes por ese comentario.

¿Pero qué dices? —por supuesto que el mal encarado Príncipe no tomó eso de buena manera—. ¡Esas son patrañas sin sentido! ¡Yo no estoy enfermo para involucrarme con esta mujerzuela de tan baja categoría! —y no tardó ni un segundo en despotricar su rabia.

Oye, pedazo de simio inculto, más te vale que me vayas respetando como la gran señorita que soy —la chica le miró retadoramente, no dejándose impresionar por esos aullidos—. Si yo tuviera que casarme con alguien de tu estirpe prefiero a este lindo Saiyajin —agregó abrazando fuertemente a Table, y casi lo ahoga al tomarlo del cuello—, ya que él sí es un Príncipe bien educado.

Señorita… es un… gran honor… pero… —el pobre pareció sofocarse y avergonzarse al verse muy cerca de… mejor no damos detalles.

Vegeta rechinó los dientes con verdadera indignación… ahora hasta su blandengue y desconocido hermano merecía toda la atención de la mujer, y él no.

¡Pues por mí puedes enredarte con cualquier insecto rastrero que se te ponga enfrente! ¡No me interesas en absoluto! —le espetó groseramente a la científica cruzándose de brazos, mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla.

¡Y yo no necesito tu favor para nada, idiota! ¡Tu apreciación es la que menos me afecta! —la dama no se quedó atrás, casi lanza chispas por las azules pupilas.

¡Carajo, mujer estúpida y marrullera, has de tu p$#% vida lo que quieras y déjame en paz! ¡Ya me traes hasta la m"#$% con tus idioteces! —le rezongó el Saiyajin con la vena más palpitante.

¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tú, cavernícola del demonio! —la joven soltó a Table y lo encaró más de cerca. Ambos se gruñeron mostrándose los dientes, a ver quién cedía primero.

Oigan, Bulma, Vegeta, ¿puedo opinar? —les preguntó Gokú un tanto inseguro.

¡Noooo! —los dos le gritaron al unísono, y lo hicieron retroceder algo asustado.

Bueno, pero no tienen por qué ponerse así… —les hizo la observación con nerviosismo en tanto decidió que lo mejor era ocultarse disimuladamente tras el hermano menor del Príncipe—. Ya hasta parecen marido y mujer… —le susurró por lo bajo al joven Saiyajin recién llegado.

Vegeta… hermano mío… —Table trató de razonar con Vegeta, inclinándose frente a él por enésima ocasión—… por favor no discutan por mi causa; tú sabes que te respeto mucho y que mi intención nunca ha sido incomodarte con tu esposa en ciernes.

¡Mph!, no seas idiota, Table —el aludido le respondió con irritación, aparentando tranquilizarse, aunque aun así no dejó el mal talante contra la muchacha—, el que esta zorra se te ofrezca a ti o a cualquier otro no me perturba en lo más mínimo. Yo no voy a casarme… ni con ella ni con ninguna otra patética mujer terrícola.

Pero, Vegeta, hermano, recuerda que… —esas palabras parecieron entristecer verdaderamente al buen mozo.

¡Ush, tenías que ser tú, bruto descerebrado! —más Bulma se exasperó totalmente ante la indirecta, así que jaló una vez más a Table, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos—. No le hagas caso a ese torpe que tienes por hermano, encanto… una doncella tan hermosa como yo no tiene ninguna necesidad de contraer nupcias con alguien tan prosaico e inculto como ese bobo, ¿no te parece? —le habló en tono coqueto dedicándole una caída de pestañas—. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?... te ves muy joven y apuesto para ser pariente de alguien tan feo y antipático como Vegeta —agregó dulcemente levantándole un poco más el cabello.

Señorita… yo sólo soy dos años menor que mi hermano… además… yo no… —el pobre sentía que se ahogaba, había enrojecido excesivamente de las mejillas y trataba de apartarse educadamente de la doncella. El Príncipe trató de disimular su recelo dándoles la espalda, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de ver como Table era tratado tan… afectuosamente.

Y si gustas quedarte unos días en la Tierra puedes hacerlo, yo te invito —la señorita Briefs no dejó la coquetería ni la educación a pesar de que el rubor era notorio en las mejillas del joven Saiyajin venido del espacio.

A todo esto los que se encontraban atrás de donde esta escena se desarrollaba, o sea Milk, Trunks, Pikoro y, por supuesto, el rubio comentarista de los torneos, no estaban seguros de interrumpir el "emotivo" reencuentro familiar entre el Príncipe Saiyajin y su único y excluido hermano. La morena parecía tan hastiada como el namek en tanto el adolescente no salía de su asombro.

Oye, Gokú, ¿ya podemos irnos? —Milk decidió que ya era suficiente de tanto jaleo y fue a donde su cónyuge, mirándolo molesta—. Se ha hecho tarde y Gohan nos está esperando.

Espera un momento, Milk, esto es interesante —le dijo Gokú empleando su típica entonación amable y desfachatada—, ¿no ves que Vegeta va a matrimoniarse pronto con Bulma?

¡Pues a mí no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese par de inconscientes! —la dama de negra cabellera no tardo ni un segundo en levantarle la voz a su maridito, acercándose amenazadoramente y mostrándole sus peligrosos colmillos—. ¡Gohan tiene mucho que estudiar y eso sí es prioritario!

Pero… pero Milk… —el Saiyajin de peinado punk retrocedió unos pasos ante los ensordecedores alaridos de su esposita, alarmado al sentir desbordado su pequeño _Ki_.

¡Nada de peros, vámonos ya! —ella lo obligó a irse tomándole de una oreja y dándole un tirón.

¡Adiós, hermano de Vegeta, mucho gusto en conocerte! —Gokú alcanzó a despedirse antes de ser nuevamente jaloneado—. ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, Milk, eso duele! —y gritó un poco de dolor, ya que cuando su mujer se enfada es porque se enfada.

A todo este diálogo, los demás presentes se quedaron en silencio y no hicieron nada por detenerlos, dejando así que se retiraran. Y el rubio cronista se mostró algo desilusionado, ya que, al parecer, no conseguiría la entrevista de sus sueños.

Este… disculpa la pregunta, amigo Majunia, ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que está ocurriendo? —lo único que le quedó por hacer fue dirigirse a Pikoro, quien junto con Trunks consideraron permanecer ahí hasta que Table se fuera o decidiera aceptar la invitación y quedarse.

Mejor observa cómo termina todo esto, te aseguro que será una buena historia para tu público televidente —fue la parca respuesta del namek, aunque ocultó muy bien una pequeña sonrisita, pues notaba que el Príncipe Saiyajin hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no admitir nada de nada.

Bulma, Vegeta y Table se recuperaron de la impresión luego de ver a Gokú alejarse con Milk.

¿Quién es esa mujer tan especial? —preguntó Table con asombro—. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Kakarotto?

Ella es Milk, y es la esposa de Gokú —le respondió Bulma con cortesía.

Sólo los idiotas como ese dejan que una mujer los trate como cualquier basura —admitió Vegeta enfurruñado, y miró una vez más a su hermano—. Yo, el Gran Vegeta, no voy a cometer una estupidez semejante, Table, eso tenlo por seguro.

Pero, hermano Vegeta, si tú no… —el joven pareció nuevamente abatido.

Vamos, lindo, deja de mortificarte por el soez de tu hermano —la científica le sonrió amablemente acariciándole un poco la cabeza hasta erizarle más la cabellera—. Lo mejor que puede hacer es no casarse, porque ninguna mujer es tan boba como para aguantar su feo carácter.

¡Mph!, lo que tú tengas que opinar de mí me importa poco —el Príncipe espetó en tono retador, mirando fijamente a la chica—. Ninguna estúpida mujer va a ningunearme.

Claro, animal, sólo que sea una verdadera tarada podrá soportarte así de malhablado… Además eres el hombre más horroroso que he conocido en mi vida, por lo que no tendrás nada de suerte —obviamente que ella no se iba a quedar atrás, y le respondió airada.

¡Jah!, bien que te gustaría que yo te hiciera el favor, tonta —y era lógico que Vegeta le respondería para continuar el debate… no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Eso es lo que tú quisieras, mono idiota —más la dama le reviró fulminándole con la mirada, ya que el Príncipe parecía encontrarle un lado divertido a la disputa porque sonreía muy disimuladamente de lado.

Trunks no sabía ni que pensar ante eso… ¿qué tanto se habían amado sus padres en su tiempo? A simple vista le parecía que no se soportaban pero, de acuerdo a las pocas cosas que su madre le había contado, sí llegaron a quererse lo suficiente como para que su progenitor haya admitido su desliz y lo reconociera como hijo legítimo, dándole su escudo real antes de abandonarlos a él y a la autora de sus días.

Creo que sería bueno que te acercaras y tranquilizaras a tu madre o nunca van a terminar de discutir —le dijo Pikoro con bastante seriedad y en voz baja, dándole un suave empujón en la espalda que lo obligó a caminar unos pasos.

Sí… tiene usted razón —admitió el adolescente encaminándose a ellos.

Hermano Vegeta… señorita… por favor no discutan más, se los suplico… —Table parecía desconcertado. Su hermano juraba y perjuraba que no había nada entre él y la linda doncella, pero… por sus actitudes, se podría decir que sí sentía algo por ella. Y, por cierto, la dama tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Eto… señorita Bulma… —Trunks llegó cerca y cautelosamente le habló a su futura mamá—… el reportero quiere una entrevista con el Saiyajin —dijo educadamente.

¿En serio?, ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, guapo? —la aludida recuperó la noción de donde se encontraba, así que, haciéndole señas, llamó con amabilidad al arriesgado y valiente cronista—. ¡Yujuh, señor periodista, acérquese usted!

¡Argh, pero que molestia! —resopló Vegeta con fastidio—. ¡Mejor me largo de aquí!

No, hermano Vegeta, por favor, aún tengo algo importante que consultarte que no me tomará mucho tiempo —Table se inclinó una vez más frente a él hablándole en tono de súplica respetuosa, deteniendo su avance.

Está bien, maldita sea, sólo hazlo rápido —le soltó el aludido de muy mal talante.

En ese instante el rubio comentarista llegó a su lado.

Perdone, mi buen amigo extraterrestre, ¿puedo hacerle algunas cuantas preguntas de su origen y el por qué está aquí en la Tierra? —dijo cortésmente el buen hombre dirigiéndose a Table.

Este… bueno, aunque tendrá que permitirme un minuto —respondió el joven volviendo a hablar con su hermano mayor—. Vegeta, hermano mío, es menester que te cases para que yo también pueda hacerlo a su debido tiempo… recuerda que es lo que dictan nuestras leyes —añadió sumisamente.

¡Esas leyes ya no tiene valor! —espetó enfurruñado el Príncipe cruzándose una vez más de brazos—. No olvides que nuestro planeta desapareció hace mucho tiempo, Table, así que por mí puedes hacer lo que se te antoje dado que no vives conmigo… sólo evita molestarme más.

Pero sigues siendo el Príncipe y además eres mayor que yo, hermano Vegeta, y necesito un consejo de tu parte —observó el menor de los nobles Saiyajins conservando el tono deferente hacia el mayor.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —rezongó Vegeta fulminando a su consanguíneo con una mirada.

Pues… como tienes una atractiva novia con la cual vas a desposarte, pensé que podrías darme algunas cuantas lecciones de cómo conquistar a una chica —observó el joven un tanto temeroso.

¿¡Qué dices!? —obviamente que eso provocó la cólera desbordada del Príncipe Saiyajin, al cual le palpitó furiosamente la vena en la sien mientras unas turbias ideas de cómo asesinar a su hermanito le cruzaron por la mente—. ¿¡Acaso no te quedó claro lo que te dije desde un principio, pedazo de idiota!? —y el resultado fue que el desdichado Table recibió toda la rabia en ese grito—. ¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia y no voy a casarme porque tú y las estúpidas leyes de Vegetasei lo digan! ¡No tengo por qué hacer semejante tontería!

Pero… pero hermano Vegeta… es que… —al pobre no le quedó de otra más que hacerse "chibi" del miedo.

Vegeta salió volando sin decir nada más, y Bulma, junto con Trunks y el rubio comentarista cerraron los ojos y se cubrieron el rostro por el polvo que levantó el Príncipe Saiyajin. Ante esto, Pikoro decidió irse también y velozmente se dirigió con rumbo a las gradas para alcanzar a los demás y evitar que Gokú soltara la sopa a destiempo, dado que tampoco le sería sensato incomodar más al agresivo de Vegeta.

Disculpa, joven extraterrestre, ¿ya puedo entrevistarte? —sacudiéndose la ropa, el amigable cronista se dirigió una vez más a Table, quien parecía triste.

La raza de los Saiyajins dejara de existir si mi hermano Vegeta no toma una mujer para formar familia —fueron las palabras del buen mozo suspirando con abatimiento, mirando hacia el sitio por donde su hermano mayor se había esfumado—. Y yo no puedo faltar a lo que dictan las leyes, sería un agravio en su contra…

¿Me permite, por favor? —le dijo Bulma al comentarista haciéndolo a un lado con cortesía—. Oye, Table, ¿en verdad es necesario que Vegeta se case para que tú puedas hacerlo también?... eso es injusto —y le habló con bastante consideración al hermano menor de Vegeta, mirándolo compadecida.

Así lo marcan las leyes de nuestro reino, ya que generalmente se tenía un hijo por pareja, y, cuando eran dos, el hermano mayor debía desposarse antes que el menor… y eso es más especial entre nosotros dos por ser de la realeza —afirmó el aludido con gesto consternado—. Éramos tan pocos y ahora somos menos porque Freeza eliminó a todos los que estaban en el planeta —agregó con desaliento.

Bueno, pero eso de que Vegeta tenga que unirse en matrimonio antes que tú sería sí todavía estuvieran en tu planeta, por lo tanto es historia y no veo porque seguir con esa tonta tradición… —la científica trató de minimizar el asunto palmeándole un hombro con bastante consideración—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es casarte si ya tienes novia, y no esperar a que ese majadero que tienes por hermano lo haga —puntualizó empleando esta vez un tono de suficiencia absoluta… para ella era mejor que el Príncipe Saiyajin no se fuera a juntar con otra mujer que no fuera ella misma, aunque todavía no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Pero, señorita, usted no entiende que mi raza peligra… —Table la miró con algo de incredulidad.

Mira, tu raza no va a desaparecer del todo ya que Gokú se casó y tiene un hijo… y este muchachón tan guapo que está a mi lado también es un Saiyajin y viene de un futuro lejano —explicó con visible seguridad y señaló a Trunks sin disimular su orgullo—. Cabe la posibilidad de que tal vez sea hijo tuyo… —observó detenidamente mirándolos a ambos por una fracción de segundo… el aire familiar no se perdía del todo—… así que no lo pienses tanto y cásate lo más pronto posible para que él pueda nacer —añadió sonriendo grandemente.

Este… ¿en serio eres un Saiyajin? —el noble Saiyajin pareció sorprendido, y se fijó con detenimiento en el adolescente, tal vez tratando de encontrar una muestra física de eso, algún rasgo que lo delatara.

Eee… si lo soy, y usted sabrá comprenderme pero hay información que no puedo revelar aun para no alterar el curso de este tiempo, por lo que no se me está permitido revelar mis orígenes —Trunks enrojeció por una fracción de segundo ante la posibilidad de ser reconocido como un desconocido miembro de la realeza Saiyajin, más recuperó la serenidad casi al instante y habló con gravedad.

Bueno… voy a creer en tu palabra —Table pareció conforme con eso moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación—. Creo que es la hora de regresar a mi planeta, y de verdad espero que mi hermano Vegeta cumpla con sus reales deberes como heredero al trono de Vegetasei y acepte tomarla como esposa ya que usted es agraciada e inteligente —agregó dirigiéndose respetuosamente a Bulma, inclinándose frente a ella.

Favor que me haces, lindo, lo admito y me declaro culpable —la dama se hinchó de orgullo, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo—. Pero precisamente una señorita tan hermosa, gentil y buena persona como yo no puede aceptar a un barbaján como Vegeta de marido… eso no estaría nada bien y dañaría mi inmaculada reputación —añadió dándose sus aires de diva—. Por cierto, te recomiendo que, si quieres conquistar a una chica, debes comportarte con ella amable, caballeroso y gentil; ya verás que acepta salir contigo —completó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Gracias por su consejo, lo pondré en práctica —respondió el joven visiblemente agradecido.

Perdonen ustedes pero… ¿ya puedo realizar mi trabajo? —el rubio informador pareció contrariado al ver cómo una exclusiva se le iba de las manos, así que irrumpió en la plática.

Mi buen amigo terrícola, me da mucha pena con usted pero tengo algo de prisa —le respondió Table en tono educado—. Pero puedo decirle que mi nombre es Table y soy el segundo hijo del monarca Saiyajin Vegeta XXIX de Vegetasei, asesinado hace un tiempo por un malvado llamado Freeza, el cual mantuvo cautivo al Príncipe Vegeta, quien es mi hermano mayor, ya que nuestro planeta fue destruido hace mucho tiempo, y yo sobreviví porque fui enviado a un planeta alejado de este sistema planetario en el que ustedes viven; ahora vine de visita a la Tierra para comprobar que él, mi hermano, se encontraba bien aquí —explicó entrando a su cápsula espacial, acomodándose en el asiento para viajar—. Espero nos veamos en otra ocasión y lamentó todos los desperfectos ocasionados a mi llegada —añadió diciendo adiós con la mano.

La compuerta del vehículo se cerró y despegó con velocidad hasta perderse en el firmamento.

Bien, guapo Trunks, creo que mejor regresamos al hotel —dijo Bulma mirando a su joven hijo del futuro con bastante cariño—. He de suponer que ya todos se fueron y nos dejaron aquí —añadió si más.

Como usted guste, señorita Bulma —el muchacho le sonrió con visible amabilidad.

Damas y caballeros, público televidente que ha seguido esta transmisión… hemos sido testigos de la llegada de una raza pacífica de seres intergalácticos, y no son verdes como nos han hecho creer en los cómics —dijo el comentarista mirando aun al cielo.

Oiga, señor mío, me parece que nada de lo que ha dicho en la última media hora fue escuchado por alguien —Trunks le hizo la observación señalándole algo que le llamó la atención—. Esta luz en su micrófono indica que la batería está descargada, aparte de que se alejó bastante del sintonizador de frecuencia —le indicó un tanto apenado… ese pobre caballero había esperado por nada.

¿Pero cómo…?... oh, veo que tienes razón, joven —el rubio le echó un vistazo al aparato para comprobar lo dicho por el adolescente—. Es una verdadera lástima, la emisión fue interrumpida con el impacto de la nave interplanetaria —añadió con pesadumbre, guardando en el bolsillo de su saco el artificio descompuesto.

Me da pena por usted, mi buen señor, pero no hay nada más que hacer —le dijo Bulma en tono compasivo—. Vámonos ya, querido Trunks —y tomó a su aún desconocido heredero por el brazo, caminando con él.

Y, en lo que estos sucesos descritos se desarrollaban, el Dr. Maki Gero consideró que sería adecuado retirarse de ese lugar al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Cell… como todavía no es perfecto, lucía bastante desmejorado; a lo que **17** y **18** se sintieron libres para irse sin siquiera esperar a que **16** cargara con el bioandroide de una manera lo más delicada posible para un invento de su categoría. Majin Boo, fastidiado también por la falta de acción, quiso salir a comprar más dulces ya que su dotación se había terminado, a lo que Babidi y Dabura no dudaron en complacerle, pues, en realidad, no le encontraron utilidad a una carrera suspendida por el abandono de los competidores, y fueron a "asaltar" otra dulcería cercana al estadio. En tanto, los guerreros "Z"…

Oigan, ¿qué creen que haya pasado allá? —Krilin pareció ansioso al no ver que Pikoro o Gokú se acercaran—. ¿Acaso ese hombre de Freeza habrá asesinado a todos los que estaban cerca?

No, Krilin, no parece que nada malo haya ocurrido — expuso Ten Shin Han con sabiduría—. No se ha percibido ningún cambio relevante en el _Ki_ de Gokú o de Pikoro, y sólo el _Ki_ de Vegeta se siente un poco elevado —añadió con gravedad.

Tal vez ese sujeto vino a decirle a Vegeta algunas cuantas verdades para humillarlo… o tal vez lo retó a un duelo por el control de las conquistas de Freeza —dijo Yamcha con algo de entusiasmo, ya que si el Príncipe Saiyajin se largaba le sería favorable a su causa.

En ese momento distinguieron dos siluetas que se acercaban. Eran Gokú y su esposa Milk y, al parecer, la dama venía furiosa.

¿Qué habrá hecho Gokú ahora para que Milk lo regañe? —se preguntó Yamcha con asombro.

Bueno… tengo la impresión de que Milk se preocupa más porque Gohan no pierda el tiempo en lo que ella considera peligroso aunque Gokú no lo vea así —opinó Krilin en voz muy baja.

Los tres decidieron hacerse discretamente a un lado, para evitar así que la morena quisiera desquitarse con ellos también.

Milk, por favor…. me duele mucho —decía Gokú en tono lloroso al ser llevado bruscamente por una oreja.

Esto es para que aprendas a no ser tan atolondrado, ya que es tu obligación ser un buen ejemplo para Gohan —ella lo soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los demás seguían ahí, dado que tampoco era su intención avergonzar a su marido frente a sus amigos—. Me adelantaré para ir por nuestro hijo y esa niña que nos acompaña, ya es tarde y debemos comer porque Gohan tiene que estudiar bastante… sólo espero que no se enferme de una úlcera gástrica por almorzar a destiempo —añadió un tanto temerosa avanzando unos pasos más, mientras Gokú se sobó el apéndice auditivo.

¡La comida!, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —ante la mención de los alimentos, el Saiyajin recordó esa importantísima hora en su vida y hasta su estómago gruñó en respuesta—. ¡Hola, muchachos!, es tiempo de regresar al hotel porque me estoy muriendo de hambre… —les dijo a sus amigos en forma de saludo, sonriéndoles tan despreocupadamente como acostumbra—… ¿Qué creen que habrán preparado en el restaurante para comer? —les preguntó relamiéndose los labios, saboreando ya los platillos en su imaginación.

Oye, Gokú… ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá? ¿Quién llegó en esa nave? —Krilin le preguntó antes de animarse a caminar junto a él.

Es el hermano menor de Vegeta y, por lo que pude notar, a nuestro amigo no le hizo mucha gracia verlo con vida —contestó el aludido con simpleza. Ante esas palabras, sus acompañantes hicieron un breve gesto de terror.

¿El… el hermano de Vegeta? —Yamcha pareció más que contrariado.

Sí, pero él es bastante simpático, en eso no se parece al gruñón de Vegeta —observó el Saiyajin de peinado punk sin darse por enterado de la incomodidad de sus camaradas—. Tal vez Bulma ya lo convenció de quedarse unos días con nosotros… les va a caer muy bien —añadió con seguridad.

Sí, claro, Gokú, lo que tú digas —dijo Ten Shin Han por lo bajo, encubriendo la ironía.

Los cuatro volvieron la vista al cielo al sentir el _Ki_ del Príncipe Saiyajin en movimiento.

Bueno, supongo que a Vegeta no le agradó la idea —Gokú se encogió de hombros con resignación sin dejar de sonreír.

Oye, Gokú, ¿y ese… hermano de Vegeta sólo vino a saludarlo? —volvió a preguntarle Yamcha sin saber que esperar.

Pues… me parece que dijo algo sobre qué Vegeta tenía que casarse, pero ustedes ya lo conocen —respondió el aludido con la simpleza y el desenfado que lo caracteriza—. Dice que un gran príncipe de su categoría nunca haría nada de eso, así sea Bulma la candidata a esposa… ¿no crees que podrías darle a Vegeta tu opinión sobre las virtudes de Bulma, Yamcha? —le preguntó cándidamente a su compañero sin medir el alcance de su petición.

Ay, Gokú, el hambre ya te hace decir cosas raras —respondió el beisbolista enrojeciendo con algo de intensidad.

Ten Shin Han y Krilin carraspearon varias veces para disimular su bochorno sintiendo algo de pena por Yamcha, el cual trató de ocultar su malestar. Algo en su interior le decía que eso que tanto temía podría ocurrir entre más convivieran su ex novia y ese altanero Saiyajin. Pikoro los alcanzó al momento.

Oye, Gokú, si no te apuras tu mujer va a volver a gritarte, y créeme, ya me duelen los oídos —le dijo al ingenuo Saiyajin dándole un leve empujón para obligarlo a caminar más aprisa, y casi lo saca de equilibrio—. Y te recomiendo que guardes tus energías para tragar —añadió mirándolo significativamente… aun no es el tiempo que los demás se enteren de la próxima relación de Bulma y Vegeta dado que todavía no está consolidada, y mucho menos el beisbolista.

Creo que tienes razón, Pikoro —observó el aludido entendiendo al fin la indirecta, carcajeándose un poco por lo bajo, y su estómago volvió a gruñir sonoramente.

Los demás ya les esperaban y Gohan agitó la mano para saludarlos.

El tiempo se fue volando entre la comida, los estudios, el entrenamiento interrumpido, y la última práctica para, al fin, el juego de la noche. Ya era la hora y todos volvieron a presentarse en el hall del hotel mostrando sus galas, esperando ansiosamente por el comienzo del torneo. Las damas lucían en todo su esplendor vistiendo unos modelitos exclusivos, aunque Milk y Lunch no se veían muy cómodas en ellos, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a vestirse de esa forma. Sólo Bulma sonreía grandemente de oreja a oreja presumiendo su bien formada anatomía a través de un pronunciado escote, lo que Rōshi agradeció internamente al recrear la vista con… bueno, ya conocemos las mañas del viejo maestro.

Creo que ya estamos todos presentes —dijo Bulma después de comprobarlo—, así que lo recomendable es ir allá —y señaló la dirección del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el juego.

¡Ah, pero qué bien, todavía están aquí! —la conocida voz del comentarista de los torneos llamó su atención. Éste llegó acompañado por una numerosa multitud, los cuales venían cantando una especie de porra… y todos eran personas del mundo real—. Menos mal que los alcanzamos.

¡Hola, señor comentarista! —Gokú le saludó amablemente como acostumbra, en tanto sus demás compañeros parpadearon de asombro por ver a toda esa gente reunida—. ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas que te acompañan? —le preguntó con visible curiosidad.

Bueno, aquí hay alguien que te lo puede explicar… —respondió el rubio y le cedió el paso a un hombre algo regordete, que tenía un rostro de buen tipo.

Hola, soy Mario Castañeda —le saludó el recién llegado empleando un tono de voz similar al suyo, estrechándole fuertemente la mano—, y soy el presidente del club oficial de admiradores de Gokú y Vegeta en México —agregó.

¿Club de… admiradores? —el ingenuo Saiyajin pareció tan extrañado como sus compañeros, los cuales pusieron un gesto de _"¿What?"_ en sus rostros.

Así es, en mi país la serie tienen muchos fans —admitió el hombre con serenidad y una sonrisa—. Por cierto, Príncipe Vegeta, aquí mi amigo René García se moría por conocerlo personalmente —añadió dirigiéndose esta vez al noble Saiyajin.

Mario, como siempre eres un exagerado —habló el caballero mencionado, un hombre con una tez levemente blanca, haciendo a un lado a su colega y saludando respetuosamente a Vegeta con una reverencia—. Es un verdadero honor para mí conocerlo al fin en persona, su majestad Vegeta —le dijo solemnemente.

Eee… —el aludido no pudo articular más que un monosílabo, pasmado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Oye… ¿por qué tú hablas como yo? —Gokú le preguntó a Mario Castañeda mirándolo con duda y sorpresa—. ¿Y por qué él habla como Vegeta? —y señaló a René García.

Lo que sucede es que René y yo trabajamos en el doblaje de series televisivas extranjeras, caricaturas animadas y comerciales que se transmiten en nuestro país, y gracias a ustedes nuestro trabajo se ha consolidado… Yo hago tu voz y René la de Vegeta —explicó el buen Mario Castañeda sin dejar de sonreír.

… ¿doblaje? —todos los guerreros "Z" y compañía no entendieron de que se trataba el asunto.

Ya déjate de tonterías, Mario, mejor mostrémosles lo que hemos preparado en su honor —René García se dirigió a su colega empleando un leve tonito de sarcasmo… un tonito que Vegeta acostumbraba a utilizar algunas veces.

Está bien, René, pero recuerda que el presidente del club soy yo —le respondió amablemente el antedicho palmeándole un hombro.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia la multitud que les hacía compañía, los cuales no habían dejado de cantar alegremente por ver a sus héroes de carne y hueso… sin olvidar a los personajes animados, los responsables de toda su fama.

¡Hola a todos, amigos!, ¿cómo están? —Mario Castañeda les saludó a manera en que lo haría Gokú, y la respuesta de la gente no se hizo esperar, incluso varios de ellos levantaron pancartas con mensajes de apoyo y algunos un poco subidos de tono—. Muchas gracias por sus muestras de cariño, Gokú y yo se los agradecemos mucho —observó el hombre más que sonriente.

Oye, espera un momento, Mario, esa gente está aquí porque quiere oír a Vegeta y verme a mí —dijo René García empleando una entonación algo resentida.

Por supuesto que no, René, el público está aquí porque quieren oír a Gokú y verme a mí… — objetó el señor Castañeda explicativamente sin mostrarse alterado—… ¿o acaso es al revés? —se preguntó al final.

¡Jah!, pues eso está por verse… —el señor García se dirigió a la muchedumbre con mucha seguridad, y les dijo estas palabras al modo típico de Vegeta—. ¿Cómo están?... ¡innnsectooos! —y, en respuesta, la concurrencia le vitoreó levantando también muchos carteles de admiración para el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Los personajes anime no salían de su asombro por lo que estaban presenciando, aunque al verdadero Vegeta le pareció que el tipo ese no lo hacía nada mal, e incluso, por un momento, considero que él lo hubiera hecho de igual manera.

Momento, momento, vamos a poner las cosas en claro entre Gokú y Vegeta —le dijo Mario Castañeda retadoramente a René García, como si lo estuviera desafiando a una batalla.

Adelante —respondió René García cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de sonreír un tanto burlón.

¡Todos los fans de Gokú qué levanten la mano para hacer una gran Genkidama! —el señor Castañeda animó a la gente para que demostraran todo su apoyo al ingenuo Saiyajin, y todos levantaron una vez más las manos y las pancartas—. ¿Lo ves?, las personas aman a Gokú —le dijo a su compañero sonriendo grandemente.

¡Bah!, eso no es nada —el señor García no se dejó intimidar—. ¡Vamos, fans de Vegeta, demuéstrenle a los insectos quien es el que manda y levanten la mano! —le gritó a la gente en tono de mando, alentándoles a mostrar su lealtad al que la merecía, y nuevamente todos levantaron las manos y sus respectivos letreros—. ¿Ya viste?, Vegeta tiene muchos fans.

Oye, René, ¿te has dado cuenta que toda la gente hace trampa? —observó Mario Castañeda aparentando seriedad.

¿Por qué dices eso, Mario? —le preguntó René García en tono dudoso.

Mira, cuando yo digo "¡Los que apoyan a Gokú que levanten la mano!", la gente hace esto… —explicó el aludido levantando su mano derecha—… y cuando tú dices "¡Los que apoyan a Vegeta que levanten la mano!", la gente hace esto —terminó su exposición levantando la otra mano, por lo que se quedó un momento con los brazos arriba—. Así que son las mismas personas las que apoyan a Gokú y a Vegeta… y eso que Vegeta es bastante grosero, deberían de prohibirle ese lenguaje en televisión — indicó al final.

Bueno, bueno, esa no es mi culpa, lo dicen los libretos… y puedo ver que tienes razón, así que técnicamente es un empate —admitió el señor García después de ahogar una risotada, y ambos hombres se dieron la mano con amabilidad.

¿Qué tal, eh? —Mario Castañeda se volvió hacia Gokú, sonriéndole grandemente—. Tenemos varias presentaciones en muchos países de Latinoamérica donde han visto la serie y es todo un éxito… ustedes son fenomenales.

Caramba, eso fue… raro —opinó Gokú rascándose la frente para representar su asombro.

Bien, señores, el juego está por comenzar y es hora de que el público que estará presente tome sus lugares para que todo esté en orden —les interrumpió el rubio cronista recuperándose también del asombro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

OK., no olviden que la porra estará apoyándoles desde las gradas —el señor Castañeda le dio la mano a Gokú y posteriormente se dirigió a la multitud que se continuaba vitoreándoles—. ¡Vamos, Club de fans, apoyemos a nuestros ídolos! —y encaminó sus pasos al área en donde se desarrollaría el torneo, siendo seguido por la gente.

Mi muy linda y estimada señorita Briefs, usted me recuerda mucho a mi esposa —René García se despidió caballerosamente de la joven y bella científica guiñándole un ojo antes de irse tras los otros, lo que originó que Vegeta recuperara la mala cara… o sea, por mucho que sus voces sean semejantes, el sujeto no tenía ningún derecho de coquetear con la mujer.

Gr… gracias —respondió la muchacha enrojeciendo levemente de los pómulos.

Al final los personajes anime fueron conducidos a sus respectivos lugares, y las damas, junto con Kame Sen'nin, Puar, Oolong y Chaozu, se sentaron cerca de la porra. Por cierto que en dicha porra, como pudimos apreciar, había varias féminas que llevaban pancartas y letreros con dedicatorias muy subidas de tono hacia los Saiyajins adultos, cosa que a la señora de Son no le hizo mucha gracia al entender parte de los mensajes.

¿Pero quiénes se han creído esas mujeres para escribirle vulgaridades a MI Gokú? —señaló ofendidísima, casi como si tuviera ganas de abalanzarse sobre algunas de ellas—. Esto es colmo del descaro.

Vamos, Milk, únicamente es publicidad para el evento — Bulma trató de tranquilizarla palmeándole un hombro en forma considerada, si bien también se sintió incómoda por las insinuaciones escritas hacia el Príncipe Saiyajin, SU Príncipe, sólo que no podía mostrarlo abiertamente para evitar que sus amistades pensaran mal de ella—. Aunque tienes toda la razón, esas mujeres son unas verdaderas majaderas y ofrecidas —puntualizó al final en tono de desagrado.

La verdad no entiendo que le ven de especial a Gokú y a Vegeta… —opinó Oolong en tono irritado—… si aquí su servidor es el más guapo de todo el equipo —añadió burlonamente echándole una miradita sin mucho disimulo a la científica, casi como si supiera los más recónditos secretos de su corazón.

En eso te equivocas, Oolong —le refutó Rōshi retadoramente al momento, sin permitirle a la joven de cabellera azul celeste que hiciera o dijera algo en contra del metamorfo—. Un hombre verdaderamente atractivo para las damas debe ser alguien con clase y ángel como yo… ¿o tú que piensas, linda Lunch? —y miró a la ladrona dedicándole su mejor gesto varonil.

Bueno, maestro, usted es un ancianito de lo más simpático, pero yo prefiero a un hombre alto y fuerte como Ten Shin Han —dijo la aludida regalándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Ante esa observación, el viejecillo no pudo ocultar su desilusión al parecer momentáneamente más delgado de lo usual, y Bulma y Milk disimularon una sonrisita burlona. Sólo Oolong no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Mejor suerte para la próxima, maestro Rōshi —le dijo con ironía.

¿Entonces te gusta Ten, Lunch? —Chaozu le preguntó visiblemente esperanzado, pues él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos ocultos de su camarada hacia la primorosa bandolera… lo que le incomodaba de verdad a Ten Shin Han era ser acosado por la bravucona personalidad de Lunch.

Ten Shin Han es un hombre muy perseverante y ordenado en lo que hace, y eso es algo digno de admirarse —le respondió la aludida sin borrar la sonrisa—. Creo que debería buscarse una buena esposa que lo atendiera como se merece y así tú también tendrías una familia, pequeño Chaozu, ya que no está bien que anden errando por todos lados —añadió muy quitada de la pena, acariciándole cuidadosamente la cabeza.

Este… sí, es algo que le he dicho desde hace un tiempo —mencionó el chico con las mejillas aún más coloradas de lo que ya las tiene.

Bueno, aunque esa no era la respuesta anhelada por lo menos representaba cierto avance. Si Ten Shin Han no fuera tan introvertido tal vez le confesaría a Lunch lo que sentía por ella, pero le tenía un poco de miedo a esa otra mitad de la muchacha, la rubia que salía a flote cuando estornudaba, y que no dudaba en amenazarlo metralleta en mano con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Fue entonces que alguien llegó a saludarlos… era la pequeña Videl, la cual lucía muy coqueta en un vestidito morado y llevaba la negra cabellera bien peinada.

¡Hola, muy buenas noches a todos! —les dijo con cortesía al presentarse junto a ellos.

Hola, pequeña Videl… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Bulma correspondió el saludo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. ¡Qué bonito vestido! — completó admirando su ropaje.

Gracias, señorita Bulma. Me enteré de que habría un torneo de póquer y que Gohan jugaría, así que le pedí permiso a mi papá para venir a verlo porque yo nunca he visto un juego de póquer —respondió la niña con gesto verdaderamente emocionado—. También le conté sobre la espectacular carrera de autos que vimos en la mañana y lo mucho que nos divertimos, y por eso me dijo que no había problema —agregó.

¿Y te dejó venir sola otra vez? —Milk observó a la niña de un modo suspicaz, como si temiera que la jovencita fuera a realizar algo muy malo con su hijo—. Pero qué hombre tan irresponsable y mal padre, mira que tener a su hija tan abandonada —añadió en tono horrorizado, sin tener el cuidado de bajar el volumen de su voz.

No tiene por qué ponerse así, señora mamá de Gohan, mi papá vendrá un poco más tarde para ver también el juego —le dijo la chiquilla con algo de seriedad. A su parecer, la señora morena era un poco exagerada.

Y no es que Satán fuera completamente descuidado con Videl, es sólo que sus múltiples ocupaciones no le permitían comprender lo que realmente era lo prioritario en su vida. Pero la niña ya estaba algo habituada a que su padre se excusara con ella y la dejara ser un poco libre. Lo único que Satán le tenía prohibido era tener un novio más débil que él, como si Videl tuviera ya la madurez para pensar en ello. En realidad no había visto ningún peligro en que su hija y ese chiquillo fueran amiguitos, y tal vez pudiera sacar algún provecho de esa amistad al acercarse a la señorita Briefs… pero la historia de Gohan y Videl aquí no viene al caso, además de que aún son menores de edad.

Anda, Videl, siéntate aquí conmigo porque el juego ya va a empezar —Bulma intervino en la conversación después de poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo… esa Milk y sus ideas, y le indicó a la niña dónde podía sentarse al escuchar al público más alborotado.

Y mientras este dialogo se desarrollaba en las gradas, ya en el área de juego se encontraban frente a frente los guerreros _"Z"_ y sus rivales en turno, los _Jinzō Ningen_ del Dr. Maki Gero y su último invento, el temible bioandroide Cell. Gokú les estrechó la mano como siempre lo hacía, saludándolos de forma amigable antes de ocupar sus lugares en la mesa especial para el juego.

Me da gusto verlos de nuevo —les dijo a uno por uno estrechándoles la mano, inclusive a **16**. Por obvias que todos hicieron gesto de incredulidad ante ese acto, y sólo el más alto de ellos conservó la insoldable expresión que suele tener en el rostro—. Espero estén preparados para todo porque pueden perder.

Ese es el espíritu deportivo de un buen peleador de artes marciales —observó el comentarista con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora les pido que tomen sus asientos porque haremos la entrada del show en aproximadamente dos minutos, y recibiremos también a otro gran invitado —añadió hablándoles a todos con cortesía.

Oye, viejo, ¿en serio ese Son Gokú es tan peligroso como dices? —le preguntó **17** por lo bajo al Dr. Maki—. Sí se ve que es un completo estúpido.

No te dejes engañar por su tonta expresión, número **17** —le respondió el científico con gravedad—. Los análisis que he realizado lo señalan como a alguien que se le debe eliminar cuanto antes… Lo que les he dicho me consta ya que fui testigo de lo que hizo, él solo arruinó todo mi trabajo de años en la _"Red Ribbon"_ —añadió con amargura.

¿De verdad? —**18** pareció divertida ante el gesto del maduro doctor—. Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo un idiota.

Bueno, los registros recabados por la computadora lo señalan con un elevado poder de pelea, al igual que el de sus amigos —intervino Cell en un tonito de superioridad absoluta—. Así que será interesante ver hasta dónde llegan antes de que acabe con ellos.

**17** y **18** miraron al monstruoso bioandroide con algo de molestia, pero prefirieron abstenerse de decirle lo que pensaban de él en ese momento. **16** mantuvo la ecuanimidad, pues no había sido diseñado para discutir.

La charla de los _"Z"_ iba más o menos por el mismo sentido.

¡Carajo!, de verdad no entiendo la estupidez de tenernos aquí perdiendo el tiempo —soltó Vegeta sin disimular su molestia y cruzándose de brazos al dejarse caer en la silla, aunque tuvo el cuidado de no subir tanto el volumen de su voz para que los de enfrente no pudieran escucharle.

En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo contigo, Vegeta —Pikoro opinó de la misma forma, adoptando una pose similar—. Es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Vamos, muchachos, véanlo por el lado amable… —les dijo Gokú sonriéndoles abiertamente, pasando por alto las miradas asesinas que ese par la lanzó—… ya hemos conocido a esos androides y ahora podemos pelear mejor contra ellos porque no podrán sorprendernos esta vez —agregó con verdadera confianza.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Gokú —admitió Krilin en voz baja.

¿Acaso no te parece fabuloso, jovenazo? —Gokú se dirigió a Trunks hablándole de forma animada—. Gracias a tu advertencia y a estas vacaciones, los androides no podrán asesinarnos tan fácilmente como lo hicieron en tu tiempo.

Pues… bueno, sí, pero… a Cell y al número **16** yo no los conocía, y sólo puede significar que tal vez el tiempo se altere en esta época… eso no es muy bueno —afirmó el adolescente un tanto apesadumbrado, imaginando qué otras vicisitudes podrían pasar en esa línea temporal. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no intervenir para modificar el trascurso de los acontecimientos, más su madre confiaba en que las cosas se resolverían para bien, y, así, su yo de ese presente viviría en las mejores condiciones creciendo al lado de su familia, como debió haber sido para él. Claro, salvar y proteger a la humanidad también era importante para la científica, eso nadie debe dudarlo.

¿Tú crees eso? —el Saiyajin de peinado punk pareció dudoso por un momento, más recuperó el buen humor de forma inmediata—. Entonces hará nuestra pelea más emocionante —opinó.

Pero… señor Gokú… —Trunks lo miró con incredulidad. Eso iba mucho más allá de lo que su progenitora le había platicado sobre el buen Son Gokú.

La voz amplificada del comentarista les hizo guardar silencio, más lo fans que se encontraban presentes no habían dejado de vitorearles.

¡Muy buenas noches a todos, damas, caballeros y niños, público que nos acompaña siguiendo la transmisión de este gran torneo inédito! —decía el buen hombre a voz en cuello, emocionado como siempre que describía las peleas del Budokai Tenkaichi—. ¡Nos encontramos transmitiendo desde Montecarlo, bella ciudad del Mediterráneo y sede de nuestro evento! ¡Y todo gracias a la cortesía y patrocinio de la productora de nuestro programa y su filial, ZTV de Japón!

La multitud aplaudía y gritaba consignas de todo color. Yamcha y Krilin se animaron a echar un vistazo a las pancartas, enrojeciendo por un segundo al leer el contenido de algunas de ellas: _"Gokú, quiero un hijo contigo"_, _"Vegeta, soy tuya"_, _"Gokú, hazme el amor como no se lo haces a tu esposa"_, _"Vegeta, quiero ser tu reina"_… y muchos peores. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los Saiyajins adultos les prestaba la menor atención, ya que no las consideraron significativas para ellos.

¡Seremos testigos de un duelo sin precedentes entre un guerrero conocido nuestro, Son Gokú, campeón de la edición vigésimo tercera del Budokai Tenkaichi, acompañado de sus colegas de grandes batallas por proteger a la Tierra, en contra de los más terribles _Jinzō Ningen_ creación del excéntrico Doctor Maki Gero, un miembro de la temible y desaparecida _"Red Ribbon"_! —exclamó el narrador en éxtasis absoluto, apuntando a todos los contendientes del juego.

La multitud entusiasta continuaba aclamándolos con gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo renovado, agitando sus pancartas. Aunque abundaban los mensajes de apoyo hacia Gokú y Vegeta no faltaba uno que otro para Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, varios más a favor de Gohan y una creciente cantidad en aliento al "apuesto y enigmático joven del futuro"… sin entrar en detalles. Claro que, dentro de los fans seguidores de una serie, no puede faltar el respaldo a los malos, en este caso y sobre todo al androide número **17**.

Pues de que hay ambiente, hay ambiente —dijo Krilin por lo bajo, agradecido de contar con adeptas… aunque también le hubiera gustado que la rubia **18** le echara alguna miradita de admiración.

¡Y ahora, público espectador, con ustedes, venido de lejanas tierras, el gran creador de todo nuestro Universo animado! —el comentarista continuó con su discurso y señaló hacia una gran puerta alejada de la entrada principal—. ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al mismísimo Akira Toriyama!

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre de mediana estatura y complexión media que traía sobre el rostro una curiosa máscara antigás, y vestía un elegante traje de color negro. La gente no dejó de aplaudir mientras el caballero recién llegado se encaminaba hacia el centro del área, justo donde se desarrollaría el juego.

_Nota: Siempre quise hacer esto de involucrar, aunque sea con unos párrafos, a René García y a Mario Castañeda… fueron voces que nunca olvidaremos, pero he de confesar que, en realidad, el nuevo doblaje de Kai no me es del todo desagradable, por lo menos quienes le dan voz a Pikoro y a Vegeta no los hacen oírse mal, pero las voces de Gokú y de Gohan no acaban de gustarme. Un reconocimiento a ellos, René, Mario y todo el doblaje original al cual aprendimos a apreciar, y mención honorífica también al gran Akira Toriyama, el responsable de crear un mundo tan fabuloso como es "Dragon Ball"._

_P.D. Ya verán lo que pasa antes del juego, será muy divertido… bueno, eso digo yo… XD._


	29. Más visitas inesperadas y un gran final

Capítulo 16. Más visitas inesperadas y un gran final para la noche.

_Nota: No es el final del fic, no se confunda ni se entristezcan, es sólo el final del juego inaugural… XD. Ya verán cómo termina esto, lo que dará pie a nuevas situaciones._

_Previamente…_

… _¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al mismísimo Akira Toriyama!_

_La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre de mediana estatura y complexión media que traía sobre el rostro una curiosa máscara antigás, y vestía un elegante traje de color oscuro._

Sea usted bienvenido, señor Toriyama —el comentarista le saludó con cortesía y después le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Podría decirnos cuál es el motivo de traer esa máscara tan peculiar frente a su rostro?

Bien, es únicamente para ocultar mi identidad en este mundo animado —respondió el señor Toriyama con simpleza, a modo de explicación—. No pude dibujar todo mi real atractivo así que preferí encubrirlo de esta manera, y así pasar desapercibido.

Eee… sí, es verdaderamente comprensible —observó el rubio cronista tratando de aparentar su estupefacción.

Oye, monstruo, ¿quién dijeron que es ese sujeto? —le preguntó **17** a Cell en voz casi imperceptible.

Es el señor Akira Toriyama, y, al parecer, es nuestro verdadero creador —le contestó el bioandroide con cautela.

Los _"Z"_ volvieron a parpadear con extrañeza… ¿qué ese señor es… quién es?

Bueno, mi estimado Son Gokú, gracias a todas las aventuras que escribí para ti es que mi fama ha cruzado las fronteras —Akira Toriyama se dirigió al Saiyajin de peinado punk en tono complaciente, teniendo los brazos cruzados tras la espalda—. Aunque vieras todo el trabajo que me costó desarrollar cada trama… pero no les diré nada más, así que les recomiendo el disfrute de sus vacaciones porque muy pronto enfrentaran una de sus batallas más difíciles —les indicó con algo de gravedad—. Sobre todo lo digo por ti, Príncipe Vegeta —añadió dirigiéndose esta vez al noble Saiyajin de peinado en flama. Obviamente que todos no hicieron más que poner gestos de escepticismo.

¡Escuchen esto, público espectador, el señor Toriyama será el encargado de guiar todas las acciones del torneo de póquer! ¡Esto es verdaderamente un gran honor! —el comentarista continuó con su intervención hablando en tono emocionado a través del micrófono, y la multitud proseguía con sus porras.

Babidi, Dabura y Majin Boo se encontraban en unos asientos apartados de la muchedumbre, tratando de no perder detalle de nada.

Espero estés apuntando todo lo que está ocurriendo allá, Dabura —le indicó Babidi a su subalterno.

Descuide usted, gran Babidi, estoy siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra —respondió éste con libreta en mano.

Y es que el pequeño extraterrestre no encontraba aún una razón lo suficientemente lógica por la que los hicieron visitar la Tierra antes del tiempo indicado. Mientras que el simpático gordo rosita de Majin Boo se dedicaba, muy quitado de la pena, a comer unos quince kilos de las más variadas golosinas, sus favoritas, y con eso se mantenía tranquilo, ya que disfrutaba también de un divertido show en su opinión.

Ese hombre de la máscara es muy gracioso, y tiene una cara de lo más extraña —observó con su vocecita infantil al tiempo que se echaba en la boca una buena porción de gomitas, señalando a Akira Toriyama.

Babidi y Dabura se abstuvieron de comentar, mirándolo con disimulados gestos de asco.

Unas filas más adelante…

¿Pero quién dijo el comentarista que es ese señor? —Bulma pareció incrédula ante lo que había oído.

Bueno, si escuché bien lo presentaron como Akira Toriyama, el que imaginó nuestro mundo… —respondió Kame Sen´nin con algo de seriedad, como si quisiera encontrar por donde se había perdido en la explicación.

Pero es un tipo bastante extraño, ¿no les parece? —observó Milk con algo de desconfianza—. ¿No será también de los malos? —añadió con duda.

Mmm… no parece que fuera una mala persona —dijo la científica mirando con detenimiento al señor Toriyama. Ya se sentía capaz de distinguir a alguien bueno de alguien malo.

Vamos, Bulma, ahora crees que todos son buenos sólo porque ese odioso de Vegeta… —la morena no pudo aguantar su desagrado—… ¿Por qué ese hombre tendría que ocultarse tras una máscara si fuera una buena persona, eh?... eso no está nada bien —agregó.

Tal vez sea un súper héroe que quiere ocultar su identidad… —Chaozu se animó a opinar sin que en realidad creyera que lo escucharían.

A mí parecer, esa máscara lo hace ver interesante —dijo Lunch con una sonrisita de complacencia—. Oiga, maestro Rōshi, ¿no le gustaría usar una máscara también? —le preguntó amablemente al anciano maestro.

Por un segundo, Kame Sen'nin no supo si lo estaba halagando o era una educada forma de decirle que mejor ocultara su "bello y varonil" rostro, por lo que tardó en contestarle.

Linda Lunch, si tú me la compras me la pondré con gusto —le respondió en tono soñador, poniéndole una carita de hombre que no rompe un plato… ya ni Gokú pues.

Y sí que le hace falta… —masculló Oolong riéndose por lo bajo, y casi todos le imitaron.

Disculpen pero, ¿pueden guardar silencio por favor?... ya va a empezar el juego —les dijo Videl tratando de salir de su asombro al escucharlos conversar de esa forma tan desfachatada, puntualizando con la suficiente educación para que no se lo tomaran a mal.

Es cierto, tal parece que ya todo está listo —observó Bulma concentrando la vista una vez más en el centro del área.

Y efectivamente, el señor Toriyama ya barajeaba un mazo de cartas con mucha maestría, como lo haría todo un tahúr profesional.

Muy bien —les dijo a los contendientes sonriéndoles grandemente al tiempo que barajeaba—, ahora les explicaré las reglas del juego y otras cosas más.

"_El póquer, es un juego de cartas de los llamados de "apuestas", en los que los jugadores, con todas o parte de sus cartas ocultas, hacen apuestas sobre una puja inicial (la cantidad que se apuesta al principio), recayendo la suma total de las apuestas en el jugador o jugadores con la mejor combinación de cartas._

"_Para jugar, se deben aprender, al menos, las reglas básicas y procedimientos de este juego, los valores de las distintas combinaciones de cartas o manos de póquer, y las reglas acerca de los límites de apuesta, así como familiarizarse con los diferentes objetos que se utilizan en el juego, como botones de repartidor o dealer y ciegas, fichas, etc._

"_Hay muchas variantes de póquer, entre las que caben señalar el póquer abierto, póquer cerrado, póquer de cartas compartidas y póquer surtido. Los más jugados de las primeras tres categorías son, comúnmente, el póquer tapado, cinco cerrado o draw póker, siete abierto o "seven-card stud", "Omaha hold 'em" y "Texas hold 'em"; siendo cada una de las cuales un buen punto de partida para aprender los juegos de este tipo. Se usan todas las cartas, incluidos los joker, en algunas modalidades._

"_Las siguientes reglas generales se aplican al evaluar una mano de póquer, sin importar el conjunto de valores usados:_

•_Cartas individuales se evalúan A (alta), K, Q, J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 (baja)._

_Los valores de las cartas individuales generalmente se usan para evaluar manos que no contienen pares ni ninguna otra combinación, o para evaluar el kicker de juegos de otra manera empatados._

•_Los palos no tienen valor._

_Los palos de las cartas se usan principalmente para determinar si una mano calza en una categoría (específicamente, las manos Color y Escalera). En la mayoría de las variantes, si dos jugadores tienen manos que son idénticas excepto por el palo, entonces se considera un empate y se dividen el pozo. A veces, se usa una evaluación llamada carta alta por palo para seleccionar al azar el jugador que reparte._

•_Una mano siempre se compone de cinco cartas._

_En juegos donde el jugador dispone de más de cinco cartas, las manos se califican escogiendo algún subconjunto de cinco cartas, de acuerdo a las reglas del juego, y comparando esa mano de cinco cartas contra las otras manos de cinco cartas del resto de los jugadores. Cualesquiera sean las cartas que sobren después de elegir cinco cartas para jugar no tiene implicación al determinar el ganador._

•_Las manos primero se evalúan por categoría, y luego individualmente._

_Esto significa, que la mano mínima en cierta categoría vence todas las manos de todas las categorías inferiores. Por ejemplo, la mano de Doble Pareja más pequeña vence todas las manos que sólo tienen una Pareja o una Carta Más Alta. La evaluación se hace carta a carta sólo entre dos manos de la misma categoría."_

Después de la breve explicación, Akira Toriyama se dispuso a mostrarles a los participantes y a toda la concurrencia algunas de las combinaciones tradicionales de cartas, ordenándolas conforme les explicaba:

"_Hay muchas variantes de póquer, pero, a menos que se especifique en las reglas de la variación que se juegue, las manos se evalúan usando el conjunto tradicional de manos de cinco cartas. Estas son, en orden ascendente:_

•_Carta más alta (por ejemplo, A-Q-10-5-2)_

•_Par (por ejemplo, 10-10-K-7-4)_

•_Doble Par o Dos pares (por ejemplo, K-K-9-9-J)_

•_Trío, Tercia o Pierna (por ejemplo, 4-4-4-K-9)_

•_Escalera o Corrida (por ejemplo, 9-8-7-6-5 de palos distintos)_

•_Color (por ejemplo, K-J-8-7-4 del mismo palo)_

•_Full (por ejemplo, 2-2-2-7-7)_

•_Póquer (por ejemplo, J-J-J-J-6)_

•_Re póquer (por ejemplo, J-J-J-J-Comodín)_

•_Escalera de color (por ejemplo, Q-J-10-9-8 del mismo palo)_

•_Escalera real o Flor imperial (solo A-K-Q-J-10 del mismo palo)"_

… Y existen muchas combinaciones probables en un juego de cartas — continuó hablando con rapidez, en lo que volvía a barajear—. Exactamente se han contabilizado 2, 589,960 combinaciones posibles de 5 cartas en un mazo de 52.

Los jugadores tenían la boca abierta con asombro, y parpadearon con escepticismo ante esa explicación tan… ¿precisa? Ni siquiera la supercomputadora diseñada por Maki Gero tenía esa cantidad de información.

Perdone usted, señor, pero… —el comentarista quiso aclarar el dato dirigiéndose a Toriyama con una sonrisa boba—… ¿acaso esa información la obtuvo de la "Wiki"?

Bueno, también tengo conocimientos matemáticos de combinaciones numéricas, no sólo soy un mangaka famoso —respondió el aludido sonriendo grandemente… aunque no podemos estar seguros de ello ya que la máscara no nos permite ver su semblante.

Todos los contendientes al juego, los guerreros _"Z"_ y los _Jinzō Ningen_, con la excepción del androide **16**, mantenían el gesto de sorpresa mal disimulada ante los rápidos movimientos que realizaba el señor Toriyama con las manos. En cuanto el ingenioso mangaka consideró que ya había sido suficiente de la demostración, se dispuso a repartir.

Bien, ahora que ya lo han visto me parece sensato empezar con un juego… —decía el buen hombre cuando alguien entró intempestivamente en el área, causando un murmullo de asombro entre la muchedumbre.

¡Señor Toriyama, señor Toriyama, ya llegué! —era una niña como de unos doce años de edad, la cual vestía una playera grande, short de mezclilla y tenis, una gorra adornaba su cabeza y usaba gafas. En cuanto se plantó cerca saludó a todos los presentes levantando una mano, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Holis a todos, amigos! —dijo gesticulando exageradamente.

Oye… yo te conozco —Gokú la quedó mirando por un momento, y luego le sonrió grandemente—. ¿Qué acaso tú no vives en esa pequeña villa llamada "Aldea Pingüino"? —le preguntó educadamente.

Arale… este no es el mejor momento para… —Akira Toriyama pareció contrariado y le habló a la chiquilla empleando una entonación de gravedad.

Sipi… —más la pequeñuela se acercó confianzudamente al Saiyajin de peinado alborotado, ignorando por un momento al señor que le hablaba y a quien había ido a buscar—. Mi historia fue escrita antes que la tuya, y yo te conocí cerca de mi casa cuando estabas buscando no sé qué cosa… hasta te peleaste con un tipo muy malo aunque era guapo, y por eso tuvimos que ayudarte —añadió dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda —. Ahora veo que ya creciste y eres un hombre bastante atractivo… por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre en esa ocasión —agregó abriendo un poco más los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Vaya… ya veo —el moreno pareció un poco sorprendido por la observación—. Bueno, mi nombre es Son Gokú, mucho gusto… —dijo estrechándole fuertemente la mano a la niña, y después, mirándola más detenidamente, le preguntó en tono dudoso—… Oye, pero, ¿por qué tú no creciste como yo?

Los ahí cercanos les miraban de uno a otro como si se tratara de una partida de tenis, preguntándose de qué asunto estaban hablando, y Gohan estaba más que sorprendido… su papá sí que había conocido a personalidades de lo más peculiar a lo largo de sus aventuras. Asimismo, la concurrencia se había silenciado y parpadearon de la sorpresa por ver a otra de las famosas creaciones de Akira Toriyama en escena. Eso era algo que nadie se esperaba.

Es que el señor Toriyama escribió que el científico Sembei Torimaki me construyera como una niña pequeña y no me permitió crecer —explicó Arale un tanto resentida, cosa rara en ella ya que generalmente tiene muy buen humor y ve las cosas del lado positivo. Se volvió hacia el mangaka para reclamarle en tono de señorita ofendida—. Oiga, señor Toriyama, ¿por qué no dejó que el científico me hiciera una muchacha tan linda como ella?... Yo también quiero tener formas femeninas, no es justo —dijo señalando a la rubia **18**, la cual pareció tan desconcertada como todos al escuchar esas palabras… o sea, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo ese argüende?

¿Qué te… construyera como niña? —Gokú se rascó la cabeza para representar su desconcierto ya que no comprendió nada de nada.

Yo soy una androide, de lo mejor que ha hecho el científico Torimaki —expuso la chiquilla para darse a entender.

¿Es en serio eso?... Ahora entiendo porque eras tan fuerte —el Saiyajin pareció de verdad admirado, y la jovencita asintió moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza.

Al señor Toriyama le gustan mucho los androides —puntualizó más que convencida.

Oye, Arale… —Akira Toriyama decidió intervenir y, empleando está vez un tono paternal, trató de razonar con la pequeña _Jinzō Ningen_—… en serio que no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para que te dé la explicación que quieres.

Pero yo quiero que usted me ponga unos bustos grandes ya que también a mi amiga Akane le han crecido y yo sigo siendo teniendo el aspecto de niña —rezongó la chiquilla más que enfurruñada.

Este… perdone usted, señor Toriyama pero… ¿hay algún problema con esta encantadora señorita? —el comentarista se dirigió educadamente al hombre de la máscara, cuestionándole en tono dudoso.

Oiga, usted sí que es un señor muy lindo —observó Arale sintiéndose halagada, sonriéndole grandemente al narrador, y casi se abalanza sobre él para darle un abrazo de oso.

Descuiden, muchachos, Arale y yo tenemos un asuntito que arreglar, no hay problema por eso —dijo el buen Toriyama con voz afable, tomando por un hombro a la chiquilla y hablándole con amabilidad—. Mira, Arale, pequeña mía, en cuanto terminé con mis asuntos aquí veré que puedo hacer por ti, ¿te parece?

Y justo entonces, antes de que la muchachita respondiera afirmativamente, otro extraño sujeto se apareció en el salón, a lo que Vegeta y Pikoro parecían estar contando mentalmente hasta cien ya que una pequeña e imperceptible vena les palpitaba en la sien… ¿qué significaba toda esa mierda? Y era seguro que **17** pensaba lo mismo que ellos, pues el mohín de su rostro no daba lugar a dudas.

¡Un momento, este trabajo es sólo para alguien tan fuerte y guapo como yo! —dijo el hombrecillo al entrar, arrastrándose sobre una patineta como si volara por los cielos, ya que venía con la "panza" en la tabla.

Oh, no… —masculló el mangaka disimulando un suspiro de desazón al ver ahí a otro de sus personajes no invitados.

¡Es Supaman! —exclamó Arale muy contenta por ver a su súper héroe favorito—. ¡Hola, hola, Supaman! —le saludó amablemente acercándosele.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse, jovencita, el gran Supaman, el mejor súper héroe de la Tierra, ya está aquí —respondió el regordete personaje enderezándose con toda la parsimonia del mundo, acomodándose la capa para verse más alto—. Dime una cosa, ¿qué tal me veo hoy? ¿Verdad que soy fabuloso? —le preguntó vanidosamente.

Claro que sí, Supaman, hoy te ves muy bien —le dijo la niña sin dejar de sonreírle abiertamente.

Eso es obvio… un gran súper héroe como yo siempre debe verse bien y lucir un buen peinado para deleitar a sus admiradores —admitió el bajo hombre sonriendo presuntuoso, acomodándose el cairel que le adornaba la frente al tiempo que también se veía en un espejo redondo salido de quien sabe dónde… tal vez lo traía en la minúscula mochila que lo acompañaba sobre su patineta.

Por favor, Supaman, no me digas que tú también vienes a quejarte por algo —Akira Toriyama pareció algo desesperado al hablar.

Y los demás, los "Z" y compañía, no salían de su asombro e incredulidad, sin explicarse nada de lo que pasaba… ¿a qué hora comenzarían el juego?

Ah, señor Toriyama, pero por supuesto que tengo una queja —el hombrecillo con disfraz encaró al mangaka, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria—. Sépase usted que un súper héroe de mi categoría necesita tener su propia historia de acción, y no vivir a la sombra de una niña tan simple y sin nada de gracia como ésta —y señaló a Arale con algo de desprecio. La chiquilla siguió sonriendo como si nada, ignorante por completo del descrédito hacia su persona—. ¿Y cómo es que a este sujeto tan feo le creó todo un Universo para él solo y a mí no? —y al siguiente segundo señaló a Gokú, quien únicamente se rascó la nuca porque no entendía de que estaba hablando ese señor tan raro.

Mira, Supaman… es cierto que eres un gran súper héroe pero… —Akira Toriyama lo miró escrutadoramente, como sopesando una respuesta satisfactoria para el ego de su personaje—… alguien podría acusarnos de plagio si hacemos eso que tú quieres, y te aseguro que podrías tener problemas… — y se le arrimó discretamente para hablarle en voz muy baja cerca del oído—… ya que, en otro lejano país, hay un individuo que quiere imitarte en todo porque eres bien parecido… y, si escribo de tus aventuras, va a copiarlas y a decir que él lo hizo primero que tú —añadió conservando la seriedad.

¿De verdad hay un tipo que me imita?... Debo de ser muy bueno —Supaman pareció intrigado por esa revelación.

Claro, por ello es preciso que mantengas oculta tu identidad en la "Aldea Pingüino"… así no podrá copiarte en nada —el mangaka afirmó con la cabeza para que no cupiera duda de su aseveración. "Espero que no insista con lo mismo o los de _DC Cómics_ me exigirán una comisión por derechos de autor" pensó disimulando un suspiro al momento de palmearle un hombro al pequeño personaje—. Tú labor ahí es muy importante ya que todos en el pueblo te admiran y necesitan… ¿verdad que sí, Arale? —y se dirigió a la niña _Jinzō Ningen_ en tono de complacencia absoluta.

Sí que si —respondió la jovencita moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza por enésima ocasión, sonriendo grandemente—. Cuando yo sea más grande también quiero ser una súper heroína como tú, Supaman, y luchar así por la justicia —añadió en tono de absoluta admiración, gesticulando excesivamente.

Bueno… ese trabajo no es algo tan fácil para una niña como tú —dijo el hombrecillo recuperando la sonrisa presuntuosa.

¿Entonces qué dices, mi estimado Supaman? —Akira Toriyama volvió la vista hacia él, esperando que esos argumentos lo hayan convencido y desistiera así de su absurda petición.

Mmm… señor Toriyama, tal vez usted tiene razón… —el aludido todavía pareció indeciso—… continuaré en la "Aldea Pingüino" por otra temporada; pero espero enfrentar en esta ocasión a malandrines de mi categoría o le aseguro que me mudaré de ahí —adicionó como si estuviera poniendo a prueba a su creador.

Vamos, vamos, te aseguro que así será… —le afirmó el mangaka en entonación amable, abrazándolo un momento por los hombros—… ya estoy planeando algo sorprendente para tus súper aventuras en cuanto termine mi labor aquí —le especificó cambiando el tono de voz por uno más teatral—. Afrontaras peligrosas batallas para defender a toda la "Aldea Pingüino" y a sus tranquilos habitantes de las terribles amenazas que se avecinarán sobre ellos, como el secuestro de la siempre bella profesora Yamabuki… —añadió con un toque de dramatismo, haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos como si estuviera presenciando la escena—… y sólo tú, el gran Supaman, el súper héroe respetado por todos, será capaz de desafiar esos peligros.

Todos los personajes de _"Dragon Ball"_ situados en el área de juego se habían silenciado con resignación, esperando el momento en el que al fin pudieran iniciar el juego. Sólo Pikoro y Vegeta, cuyos brazos estaban cruzados de la misma manera y que tenían el rostro ceñudo, tamborileaban sus dedos y uno de sus pies a modo de expresar su descontento e inconformidad, ya que habían perdido como diez minutos de su valioso tiempo… diez minutos que jamás recuperarían.

¿Y… esos peligros serán muy peligrosos? —Supaman preguntó disimulando su nerviosismo.

Ya afinaremos detalles después —Akira Toriyama le palmeó un hombro con complacencia… lo cobarde no se le quitaría a ese sujeto.

Eso suena suuuuuper… —Arale pareció más emocionada que el súper héroe—… ¿yo voy a poder ayudarle a Supaman?

Luego hablamos de eso, Arale… ahora les pido que se retiren ya que el juego de póquer debe continuar, y no está nada bien que Gokú, sus amigos y sus enemigos sigan esperando más tiempo — le dijo el mangaka con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

Oki doki… Te deseo muy buena suerte, Gokú… —la pequeña androide se despidió efusivamente del Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera, dándole un rápido abrazo y un beso tronado en la mejilla al tomarlo desprevenido.

Oye, no… no hagas eso —murmuró Gokú un tanto desconcertado por esa acción… ya ni su esposa pues.

Por cierto que la mencionada rechinó los dientes a lo lejos y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre la pequeña _Jinzō Ningen_, a lo que Bulma y Lunch tuvieron que detenerla para evitarle semejante desfiguro.

… y también a tus simpáticos amigos, especialmente al hombre verde de turbante y ese chaparrito de cabellera levantada —añadió Arale señalando a Pikoro y a Vegeta, quienes por supuesto le lanzaron miradas asesinas por atrevida, irrespetuosa y confianzuda.

Ejem… Arale, por favor, tienes que irte ya… y no olvides llevarte también a Supaman —el señor Toriyama pareció más apremiante con la chiquilla, pues el "original" súper héroe creación suya había vuelto a mirarse al espejo, acomodándose el ricito de la frente por enésima ocasión.

Muy bien… ¡Adiosín a todos, amigos! —respondió la niña tomándole está vez la palabra, así que, sin previo aviso, alzó a Supaman por encima de su cabeza montando con velocidad en la patineta de éste, saliendo a toda prisa por la entrada principal del recinto, sin darse por enterada de que ocasionó un vendaval que levantó las cartas y hasta un poco de polvo, señal de que no limpiaron adecuadamente.

Tendré que barajear de nuevo… —suspiró el buen Akira Toriyama mientras el resto de sus personajes ahí reunidos parpadeaban sorprendidos e incrédulos por lo que habían visto y oído. Sólo **16** se mantuvo inconmovible… él en lo suyo y nada más merecía su atención.

Con la corriente de aire surgiría otro problemita no previsto…

Cuando en las gradas vieron llegar a la pequeña _Jinzō Ningen_, Bulma, Milk y los demás que les acompañaban también pestañearon de la extrañeza y la sorpresa.

¿Y esa niña… de dónde salió esa niña? —se preguntó la científica tratando de escuchar atentamente cuando Arale se presentó ante Gokú saludándolo con toda la confianza del mundo… ella no recordaba haberla visto en ninguno de los momento pasados al lado de su amigo de alborotada cabellera.

Al parecer sí conoce a Gokú de algún lado —conjeturó Kame Sen'nin con gravedad mirando atentamente a la pequeñuela, ya que no aparentaba tener mucha edad.

Ese Gokú… siempre he pensado que tiene gustos raros —Oolong opinó sin mucho recato, mostrando una sonrisita mordaz en el rostro—. A lo mejor es una antigua novia que tenía oculta por ahí —añadió.

¡Eso no puede ser!... Gokú no pudo haber tenido otra novia más que yo —dijo Milk ofendidísima ante la observación.

Pero por supuesto que no, Oolong —Bulma apoyó la moción de su amiga morena, regañando al metamorfo—. Si con trabajo Gokú recordó a Milk y la promesa de matrimonio que le había hecho.

Bueno, yo sólo digo que bien pudo serlo… no sabemos que mañas oculte Gokú tras esa apariencia tan sencilla —dijo el cochinillo haciéndose un poco para atrás, esperando la peor reacción de parte de las "amistosas" damas.

¿¡Es que acaso está ciego, pedazo de idiota!?... ¡Esa niña no es más que una simple niña! —la de cabellera azul le gritó sin mucha discreción. Para su fortuna, los espectadores estaban más concentrados en el área de juego que en ellos.

Oigan ustedes dos, guarden silencio que no me dejan oír lo que pasa allá abajo —Rōshi les recriminó severamente, y los dos se silenciaron mostrándose apenados por su comportamiento impropio.

Así fue que se enteraron que la muchachita también era una androide como **17** y **18**, y otras cosas más que en realidad no tenían nada que ver con el juego. Y cuando Supaman hizo su aparición no salían de su asombro. Bueno, ya vimos que, al momento en que Arale se despidió de Gokú dándole un beso, Milk estuvo a punto de perder la cordura, sopesando que tal vez fuera cierto lo que decía Oolong y la jovencita esa haya tenido que ver con su marido unos años atrás.

¿Pero quién se ha creído esa descocada?... ¡Ahora conocerá a la esposa de Son Gokú! —dijo la morena bufando como toro de lidia, dispuesta a lanzarse al centro de la sala mientras la pequeña Videl la miraba con la boca abierta del asombro.

Milk… tienes que calmarte, por favor —Bulma la sostuvo por un hombro, aunque casi es arrastrada por el arrebato de su amiga… ya sabemos que Milk, cuando se enoja o se desespera, es bastante fuerte y de armas tomar, y ni Gokú puede con ella.

Vamos, Bulma tiene razón… es mejor que guardes la compostura —Lunch imitó a la científica y las tres damas forcejearon un poco.

En tanto, ante este espectáculo, Rōshi, Oolong, Puar y Chaozu optaron por ocultarse discretamente en la parte trasera de sus asientos, temerosos a que la señora Son fuera a desquitarse con alguno de ellos en lo que esperaban a que el juego de la noche terminara.

¡Aaaahhhh, pero esto no se va a quedar así, ya me va a escuchar ese Gokú! —la morena resopló su indignación soltándose con algo de brusquedad del agarre de sus dos compañeras, sacudiéndose el vestido—. ¡Esta noche se irá a dormir sin cenar!

Eso me parece bien, querida, al fin que es tu marido —dijo Bulma sonriendo tontamente, sintiendo pena por la suerte de su ingenuo y buen amigo de alborotada cabellera.

Y fue entonces que Arale produjo el vendaval que se llevó las cartas y levantó el polvo acumulado, ocasionándole a Lunch cosquillas en la nariz. Sobra decir lo que ocurrió como consecuencia.

¡Aaa… aaa… aaa…! —el rostro de la dulce joven se torció en una mueca… el estornudo que lo arruinaría todo.

¡Oh, no! —todos los que con ella se encontraban, excepto Videl, sabían lo que eso significaba.

¡…achúuuuu! —y lo que tenía que pasar pasó, dándole entrada a la rubia Lunch, la peligrosa y bravucona criminal.

Bulma y Milk decidieron imitar a sus acompañantes, y, tomando a una estupefacta Videl con ellas, quien se preguntaba qué le había pasado a esa dama, se pusieron a resguardo tras las bancas, mirando a la forajida con aprensión.

¿En dónde demonios estoy?... ¿y qué es esto que traigo puesto? —se preguntó Lunch con desagrado al mirar para todos lados y notar que estaba usando un vestido—. ¿Cómo diablos pude ponerme esta cosa? —exclamó entre asqueada y molesta.

Maestro… haga algo —Oolong le suplicó a Kame Sen'nin por lo bajo.

¿Y yo por qué? —dijo éste con voz temblorosa.

Pues porque yo lo digo… —Bulma no dudó en darle un "empujoncito" haciendo mucho ruido con las sillas, llamando así la atención de la bandolera.

Viejo pérfido… tú has de tener mucho que ver en esto —Lunch lo agarró por la camisa y lo amenazó con su pistola _(la cual no tenemos ni idea de dónde haya salido… jejeje)_ —. Así que, dime qué estamos haciendo en este lugar o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos —añadió sin ningún remordimiento, mirándolo con gesto endurecido.

Bueno… es que yo… lo que pasa es que… —el pobre y anciano maestro casi se hace pipí del miedo al tener esa pistola muy cerca de su rostro.

¡Habla ya y déjate de estupideces que no tengo toda la noche, viejo payaso! —la rubia le gritó con enfado.

A ese punto ya la concurrencia en las gradas, y los que se encontraban en el área de juego, repararon en que algo había sucedido con los demás personajes de la serie.

No puede ser… —Akira Toriyama habló en un susurro de voz, ya que no auguraba nada bueno.

¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre, señor Toriyama? ¿Hay algún otro problema? —el comentarista del Budokai Tenkaichi, quien amablemente se tomó la molestia de conseguir otro juego de naipes, le preguntó con extrañeza al mangaka.

¿Y a esa tía que le ocurrió? —**18** parpadeó con verdadera extrañeza, totalmente anonadada por el cambio de Lunch.

No tengo la menor idea, hermanita, pero no se ve muy amistosa que digamos —opinó **17** con el mismo gesto dibujado en su varonil rostro.

Vaya, amigos, Lunch estornudó… —Krilin fue el primero de los _"Z"_ en notar el cambio de la muchacha, así que no dudó en hacer el comentario con bastante abatimiento y en voz muy baja.

Bueno… eso sólo puede significar una cosa, Ten Shin Han… —dijo Yamcha lanzándole a su camarada de tres ojos una mirada de pena, conservando la entonación de voz—… y lo mejor que puedes hacer es ocultarte ahora antes de que Lunch te vea.

¿Y por qué Ten Shin Han tiene que ocultarse de Lunch?... no entiendo —preguntó Gokú con extrañeza sin tomarse la delicadeza de modular el volumen de su propia voz, mirándolos a los tres como si hablaran otro idioma. Por obvias que ni Pikoro, ni Vegeta, y mucho menos Trunks y Gohan, sabían a lo que ellos se referían, y, de igual forma, los quedaron viendo como si fueran retrasados mentales, aunque el namek pareció reconocer a la joven rubia de algún lado.

Este… jejeje, Gokú, no les hagas caso a estos bromistas —le respondió tontamente Ten Shin Han… ese no era un buen momento para explicaciones.

Como si el nombre de su dulce tormento hubiera llegado a sus oídos, la rubia bandolera soltó a Rōshi al volver la vista hacia el área central del recinto, descubriendo al objeto de su adoración.

¡Con qué estabas ahí, Ten Shin Han! —le gritó entre emocionada y enfadada, y el pobre tragó saliva al verse descubierto—. ¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya como en la última ocasión que me abandonaste! —añadió apuntándole con la pistola, la cual en ese momento tenía el aspecto de una _"Machine-gun"_ como las que salen en _"Metal Slug"_ _(¿cómo pudo ser?... yo, al igual que ustedes, también me lo pregunto… jejeje)._

La forajida dio un salto y empezó a disparar hacia todos lados, ocasionando con ello un gran alboroto, miedo y confusión, y todos los personajes anime que se encontraban en las gradas se resguardaron bajo las sillas, mirando con verdadero espanto la magnitud de los destrozos que su compañera estaba ocasionando con esa arma de grueso calibre.

¿Y ahora… quién podrá ayudar a Ten? —el pequeño Chaozu se vio más que preocupado por su amigo y maestro.

¡Vamos, Ten Shin Han, hazle caso a la güerita y déjate de cosas! —Rōshi creyó que esas palabras podrían servir de inspiración al guerrero de tres ojos, pero Bulma lo consideró un impertinente y le dio un cachetadón que le hizo sangrar de la nariz.

¡Ya cállese que nadie le pidió su opinión! —le dijo más que enfadada al instante de "masacrarlo" con el golpe.

El grupo de personas que formaban el Club Oficial de admiradores de Gokú y Vegeta en México decidieron poner pies en polvorosa aunque las balas no fueran de verdad… más vale que dijeran "aquí corrió que aquí quedó", así que, guiados por Mario Castañeda y escoltados por René García, abandonaron el recinto lo más rápido que pudieron, siendo a su vez secundados por los empleados del hotel que se encontraban en el área, los cuales no se detuvieron a meditar qué harían después de todo ese lío. Y ni qué decir del gran Akira Toriyama, quien muy disimuladamente escapó hasta perderse de vista.

¡Ven aquí, Ten Shin Han! —Lunch gritó fuera de control, sin dejar de disparar a diestra y siniestra.

¡No, Lunch, espera por favor! —el aludido corrió presuroso, esquivando la ráfaga de balas que llovían a su alrededor—. ¡Podemos arreglarnos como personas civilizadas, no es necesario todo esto!

¡Eres un ingrato, Ten Shin Han, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y así es como me pagas! ¡No me tienes nada contenta, pero ya verás cuando te ponga una mano encima, cobarde! —respondió la rubia maleante más que airada, manejando con mucha precisión la metralleta, aunque en realidad no tenía verdaderas intenciones de matar al hombre de tres ojos que le había robado el corazón.

¡Por favor, escúchame, todo fue un malentendido, puedo explicártelo! —pero el pobre guerrero no parecía tan seguro de vivir si es que ella lo alcanzaba de verdad.

En medio de todo el caos, alguien más aparte de las personas huyó despavorido…

¡Pronto, Dabura, empaca nuestras pertenencias porque abandonaremos este lugar hasta que sea seguro regresar! —Babidi corría tan rápido como le permitían sus diminutas piernas, casi sacaba la lengua—. ¡Vamos, Majin Boo, no te retrases! —y llamó a voces a su sonrosado sirviente.

¡Tiene usted toda la razón, Gran Babidi, es mejor irnos de aquí! —su subalterno le imitó levantándolo en brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Por cierto que al regordete personaje le quedaron varios proyectiles incrustados en su anatomía, y todo el asunto no le pareció relevante ni peligroso, más, por el momento, lo más prudente era hacerle caso al amo e irse con él.

Y por su parte, tanto los guerreros _"Z"_ restantes como Maki Gero y sus androides, incluido el rubio comentarista del Budokai Tenkaichi, se ocultaron como pudieron bajo la mesa donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de póquer… eso era vergonzoso para luchadores de su categoría. Pero no porque no pudieran hacerle frente a Lunch y sus pistolas, lo cual sería relativamente fácil para cualquiera de ellos, sino porque se encontraban en una especie de shock escénico, dado que la mayoría no entendían los motivos de todo ese "show". Esconderse bajo una mesa como avestruces asustados no era de lo mejor para su reputación.

¡Ven acá, Ten Shin Han, te digo que te detengas! —gritaba la enfurecida bandolera sin haberse detenido en sus disparos.

¡Lunch, tienes que calmarte o no llegaremos a nada! —le respondía el mencionado haciendo verdaderas contorsiones en el aire para evitar una nueva lluvia de plomo.

¡Yamcha, Krilin!... ¿¡pueden decirme que diablos le pasa a esa loca!? —Pikoro le reclamó a sus compañeros en voz bastante alta a pesar de tenerlos muy cerca, mirándolos con verdadera irritación. A Gokú no le preguntó porque se dio cuenta de que no obtendría nada de él, ya que el ingenuo Saiyajin se veía tan confundido como Trunks y Gohan.

Ya decía yo que todas las mujeres terrestres son un verdadero problema porque están mal de la cabeza —masculló Vegeta igual de enojado, con ganas de apretarle el cuello al primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

Este… bueno, verán… lo que pasa es que Lunch siempre ha… ha estado enamorada de Ten Shin Han y… —Krilin trató de explicarse y controlar el temblor en su voz mientras se ponía rojo como tomate, ya que también **18** lo miraba con el mismo desagrado.

Pero a Lunch en esa personalidad de peligrosa bandolera, Krilin, sé más específico… —explicó Yamcha ya que todos sus oyentes no parecieron entender a su amigo pelón.

Eee… jejeje, tienes razón, Yamcha, a Lunch sólo le gusta Ten Shin Han cuando se transforma en bandolera… —respondió el aludido sonriendo como tonto.

¿En serio? ¿Entonces a Lunch le gusta Ten Shin Han? ¿Y eso desde cuándo? —Gokú pareció comprender al fin de que se trataba todo, y sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Vaya… eso sí que es algo fuera de lo normal —opinó el joven de cabellera lavanda con los ojos abiertos como platos… ya le preguntaría a su madre si conocía el destino de Lunch en su tiempo.

Por su parte, en su huida, Akira Toriyama tuvo la suerte de toparse con alguien en las afueras del hotel, alguien capaz de enfrentarse a la rubia cuáquera. Se trataba de un hombre grande de cabellera afro, y a él se dirigió con presteza.

¡Ah, pero si es Mr. Satán, el mejor peleador de artes marciales de todos los tiempos, y ganador indiscutible del último Budokai Tenkaichi! —le saludó al llegar a su lado, dedicándole una reverencia respetuosa—. ¡Qué bueno que lo veo, es usted la salvación!

Bueno, no es que me guste presumir pero eso es verdad, mi buen amigo —dijo el nombrado sin disimular su orgullo, poniéndose en su mejor pose de luchador. Inmediatamente recordó algo importante—. Oiga, usted, ¿qué ocurre allá adentro? —cuestionó con amabilidad señalando hacia el salón de eventos del hotel—. Mi hija Videl me dijo que ahí se celebraría un torneo de póquer y estaba muy entusiasmada por verlo, pero he visto a mucha gente correr y…

Ha llegado usted justo a tiempo para detener a una peligrosa bandolera y asaltante de trenes y bancos llamada Lunch —Akira Toriyama le interrumpió hablándole con seriedad, para palmearle un hombro—. Por algo es usted todo un campeón, un hombre extremadamente fuerte y no le costara ningún trabajo someter a una mujer aunque sea bastante agresiva y violenta —puntualizó empleando está vez un tono de convencimiento, empujándolo hacia el área donde se escuchaban los disparos.

Pero… espere un momento… yo… —Mr. Satán pareció asustado al oír todo el ruido producido allá adentro.

Adelante, el público lo aclama y usted no puede defraudarlos —le dijo el mangaka metiéndolo al recinto y cerrando la puerta, para después continuar su fuga con velocidad.

Este… —pues ni hablar, tenía que presentarse como el héroe que aspiraba ser, y tal vez esa era su gran oportunidad—. ¡Ya no hay nada que temer, nobles ciudadanos, Mr. Satán ya está aquí! —exclamó a voz en cuello tratando de intimidar a alguien, y se interpuso en el camino de la bandolera en cuanto el guerrero de tres ojos pasó corriendo a su lado.

Ese tipo ha de estar bastante tocado de la cabeza —dijo Oolong al distinguir la figura de Mr. Satán, soltando una risita por lo bajo. Todos los de las gradas se asomaron discretamente para ver lo que sucedería.

¡Más vale que te detengas, linda, o tendré que darte tu merecido! —el hombre de peinado afro le habló retadoramente a la muchacha mostrándole la musculatura de su pecho para verse más ancho de lo que es—. ¡Yo soy el campeón mundial de las artes marciales y soy invencible! —y se carcajeó sonoramente con toda la confianza del mundo.

Por un segundo la salteadora pareció confundida al ver a ese sujeto tan raro y desconocido hablarle de esa forma, lo que fue aprovechado por Ten Shin Han para camuflarse lo mejor que pudo tras una columna. Más, en un parpadeo, la rubia le metió al individuo una salvaje patada voladora que literalmente lo mandó a volar.

¡Fuera de mi camino, pedazo de imbécil! —le gritó con irritación al instante de golpearlo y, no conforme con eso, le lanzó también una buena descarga de balas—. ¡Y trágate esto! —le puntualizó antes de fijarse que su objetivo había desaparecido de su vista—. ¡Ten Shin Han, será mejor que no te escondas de mí! —exclamó arrojando a un lado la _"Machine gun"_ al percatarse que se le habían terminado las municiones.

¡Echen pajaaaaaa! —dijo Mr. Satán en un hilo de voz mientras surcaba el espacio aéreo hasta estrellarse en las gradas de la parte trasera.

¡Papá!... ¡Óigame!, ¿qué le pasa? —Videl pareció horrorizada y se levantó del suelo muy dispuesta a enfrentar a la mujer que había tratado tan mal a su progenitor, por lo que Bulma y Milk tuvieron que sostenerla con fuerza.

¡No vayas allá o Lunch podría lastimarte! —le dijo la morena con sincera angustia.

Descuida, pequeña, es seguro que tu papá está bien ya que él es un campeón… lo que pasa es que no esperaba ser atacado de esa forma por Lunch —le dijo la científica en realidad no muy convencida de sus palabras. Por lo menos el estrafalario hombre no había muerto con ese golpe.

Pero… —la niña se retorció un momento queriendo soltarse, más al final pareció resignarse.

¡Oye, Ten Shin Han, deja ya de ocultarte tras esa columna y da la cara!... ¿o es qué acaso quieres que Lunch nos mate a todos? —y Oolong, como buen cerdito miedoso, le increpó al de tres ojos para que saliera de su escondite. Puar y Chaozu no dudaron en silenciarlo tapándole la boca con nerviosismo.

¡Oolong tiene razón, Ten Shin Han, no te deshonres a ti mismo por no comer de tu propio plato! —Kame Sen'nin se mostró más que de acuerdo con el metamorfo y le imitó al asomarse disimuladamente tras las bancas donde ellos estaban escondidos.

Demonios… —masculló el aludido en cuanto la rubia bandolera se fijó bien en donde se ocultaba.

Oh, mi querido Ten Shin Han… ¿vas a seguir haciéndote el difícil conmigo? —Lunch se dirigió con visible coquetería al sitio en el cual el muchacho tricíclope había tratado de ocultarse, y cambió en ese instante la metralleta por un rifle láser, apuntándole con precisión en el tercer ojo situado al centro de su frente.

Este… Lunch, es que yo… —él tartamudeó asustado con las manos en alto—… no creo que eso… eso que tú quieres… sea una buena idea —finalizó atragantándose con su propio fluido bucal.

¡Pues yo decidiré si es o no una buena idea! —y ella le gritó una vez más sintiéndose ofendida, accionando el gatillo de su rifle… con bastante suerte el guerrero esquivo nuevamente la descarga, y se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Lunch, contrólate por favor! —Ten Shin Han trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero era seguro que ella no le escucharía… ¿cómo fue a meterse en ese lío? Y todo por nada.

¡Regresa inmediatamente, Ten Shin Han! —y Lunch fue de nuevo tras él sin dejar de disparar.

Considerando la gravedad de la situación, Pikoro y Vegeta se miraron por un segundo con el mismo gesto de desagrado en sus rostros… se pusieron de acuerdo en solucionar el problema a su manera, así a los demás no les pareciera. Ambos se movieron con velocidad interceptando al tricíclope, lanzándole una mirada de creciente enfado.

¡Aquí se acabó el juego, Ten Shin Han! —le dijo Pikoro en voz alta sosteniéndolo por la espalda.

¿Pero qué…? —el guerrero se quedó de a seis al ser detenido con esa facilidad.

¡Ya me traen hasta la m#$% tú y la demente esa buscapleitos! —le gritó Vegeta amarrándolo con una gruesa soga salida de quien sabe dónde.

Yamcha y Krilin parecieron asustados ante el hecho de lo que esos dos antes malvados podrían hacerle a su camarada, y Lunch parpadeó con verdadera estupefacción e incredulidad, ya que recordaba perfectamente a Pikoro Daimaiō pero no al otro individuo que lo acompañaba. En menos de un segundo Vegeta y Pikoro terminaron de atar a Ten Shin Han envolviéndolo como capullo de mariposa, y apretándolo fuertemente para que no escapara. De hecho, el guerrero de tres ojos se retorcía con impotencia, sintiéndose traicionado de un modo ruin.

Vaya, quien diría que Pikoro y Vegeta fueran tan buenos en juntar parejas… —observó Gokú en entonación de admiración, asomado bajo la mesa de póquer. El comentarista se encontraba muy junto a él y mantenía la boca abierta de la estupefacción, al igual que Yamcha, Krilin, y ni qué decir de Gohan y Trunks, lo mismo que Maki Gero y sus androides.

¡Llévatelo de una buena vez y haz con él lo que se te venga en gana! —el Príncipe Saiyajin arrojó al guerrero de los tres ojos con brusquedad contra la bandolera, y ésta lo atrapó sin salir de su asombro, aunque la rudeza del movimiento la hizo caer de sentón. Su rostro cambió del sorpresa a la felicidad en un santiamén… al fin tenía a su presa.

¡Oh, Ten Shin Han, sabía que pronto vendrías a mí! —expresó jubilosa estrechando a su hombre entre sus brazos.

¡Lunch, suéltame por favor! —le suplicó Ten Shin Han con visible susto sin dejar de moverse.

¡Y todos ustedes se pueden ir a la m#$%... insectos! —terminada su _"labor"_, Vegeta se despidió con su característica "amabilidad" de los presentes, dedicándoles una de sus señas obscenas favoritas antes de abandonar la estancia azotando violentamente las puertas de vidrio del acceso… de milagro no las rompió.

No sé ustedes pero yo también me voy… ya tuve suficiente por esta noche —Pikoro lanzó un bufido de molestia y secundó al agresivo Saiyajin, teniendo la precaución de cerrar las puertas con cuidado.

Los que quedaron parpadearon de incredulidad al tiempo que abandonaban sus escondites, ya que Lunch, después de darle a Ten Shin Han como diez besos tronados en las mejillas y en su redondo cráneo descabellado, se lo llevó a rastras con ella siguiendo de igual manera a los dos que se le adelantaron.

_Nota: Buen capítulo… o eso digo yo… XD. ¿Qué creen que sucederá con Lunch y Ten Shin Han?... no se pierdan lo siguiente que lo estoy cocinando a fuego lento… __._

_Las reglas del juego fueron tomadas de Wikipedia, un lapsus cultural, gracias. La verdad la verdad es que yo no sé jugar al póquer como se debe, y únicamente me entretengo con las cartas jugando otros juegos… XD. Recuerden que en sí el torneo es sólo un pretexto para sacar a los personajes de la rutina y tratar de llevar la relación de Bulma y Vegeta a otro plano, ya que Akira Toriyama no presentó su desarrollo y los tres años de entrenamiento pasaron en un suspiro… cuando todos se volvieron a reunir para enfrentar a los androides, Trunks ya estaba presente. Un saludo._

_P.D. Aunque llegué a ver el anime de Arale, no en su totalidad aclaro, como que no le entendí mucho la trama, y sólo sé que Gokú llegó a aparecer por ahí y tuvo con ella una batalla de lo más inusual… jajaja. Y ese "Supaman" sí que me caía de variedad. Espero no haberlos sacado mucho de su personalidad, si fue así una disculpa a todos los que admiran esta trama. Ahhh!, y eso del hombre que se deshonra a su mismo si no come de su propio plato lo saqué de Inuyasha, del capítulo llamado "Las indiscreciones pasadas del monje Miroku"… ese Miroku y sus "mañitas"… XD. Sean felices._


	30. Cómo terminar una buena noche

**Capítulo 17. Cómo terminar una buena noche.**

_Previamente, capítulo anterior… Los que quedaron parpadearon de incredulidad al tiempo que abandonaban sus escondites, ya que Lunch, después de darle a Ten Shin Han como diez besos tronados en las mejillas y en su redondo cráneo descabellado, se lo llevó a rastras con ella siguiendo de igual manera a los dos que se le adelantaron._

¡Uf!, menos mal que todo ha terminado ya —Bulma suspiró con alivio en cuanto la rubia terrorista abandonó el recinto. Rōshi y Oolong le imitaron suspirando también.

¡Papá, papacito! —y Videl corrió precipitadamente a donde su padre yacía seminconsciente—, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó con vocecita angustiada, sacudiéndolo un poco.

¿Cómo se encuentra tu papá, Videl? —Gohan se le acercó solícito, dispuesto a brindarle su apoyo. Fue una suerte para él que su mamá se dirigiera apurada adonde su progenitor se encontraba, seguida de Bulma y los demás.

Creo que se repondrá pronto —observó la chiquilla con mayor tranquilidad, porque Mr. Satán sólo tenía un enorme chichón en la frente.

Bien, entonces dame un minuto y te ayudaremos a cargar a tu papá hasta la habitación —el jovencito le sonrió y fue hacia donde estaban sus padres y sus amigos.

Ya en ese momento Milk zarandeaba a Gokú con algo de violencia al tiempo que lo regañaba, como si él tuviera toda la culpa de lo sucedido. Y es que por obvias, como todas las paredes del recinto habían recibido impactos de bala, se había desprendido una buena dosis de polvo que los cubrió a todos.

¡Pero mírate nada más cómo has quedado, Gokú!... ¡estás hecho un asco! —le dijo enfadada—. ¡Esa no es la clase de ejemplo que debes darle a nuestro Gohan! —espetó sin más.

Lo siento mucho, Milk, en serio… no pensé que me hubiera ensuciado de esta manera —el Saiyajin se disculpó con su esposa, bastante avergonzado de su aspecto.

¿Todos se encuentran bien? —Bulma se dirigió especialmente a Trunks, sacudiéndole un poco el cabello—. Tu color natural es tan bonito, y ahora se ve apagado con todo ese polvo que trae encima —le dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

Muchas gracias, señorita Bulma, mi madre opina lo mismo que usted —el joven le respondió agradecido meneando la cabeza, y después le quitó cuidadosamente una capa de polvillo de su hombro—. Pero no le preste tanta atención a mi aspecto ya que su lindo vestido se ha ensuciado también.

Eso es cierto, Bulma —Gokú intervino en la charla sacudiendo asimismo los hombros de su esposa con su mejor delicadeza—, todos nos encontramos cubiertos de mugre.

¡Oh, mi vestido!... tendré que mandarlo a la tintorería de urgencia o conseguir uno nuevo —reparó la joven científica con algo de pesadumbre.

Este… papá… —Gohan aprovechó para tratar de llamar la atención de su progenitor, y al instante se arrepintió pues fue su madre la que lo acosó al notar el estado de su ropa.

¡Oh, Gohan, pero mira nada más que sucio estás! —efectivamente, al ver a su hijo con la ropa cubierta de polvo, Milk empezó a sacudirlo desde la cabeza, despeinándolo más—. Ahora tendré que comprarte ropa nueva —observó algo compungida.

Oye, papá, ¿podemos ayudar a Videl?... por favor, su papá se desmayó cuando Lunch lo golpeó —el muchachito trató de ignorar eso y se dirigió con premura a su padre, quien lo miraba con un poco de pena ante el maltrato de su esposa, explicándole la situación.

Esa pobre niña… mira que tener un padre tan descuidado como ese —opinó la morena sin dejar de sacudir a su pequeño.

Bueno, Gohan, siendo así creo que debemos ayudarla —le dijo Gokú a su hijo en tono complaciente, ya que es lo menos que podía hacer por la amiguita de su hijo—. Nos vemos luego, amigos —y se despidió de sus camaradas encaminándose a las gradas. Gohan alcanzó a soltarse de su madre para ir tras él.

Está bien… los veo en la habitación, y no vayan a tardarse —resignada, Milk les habló con seriedad antes de que ellos se fueran.

Nos vemos, Gokú —Bulma se despidió amablemente.

A todo esto los demás también se habían levantado y sacudieron sus ropajes, y el Dr. Gero, junto con sus _Jinzō Ningen_, decidió retirarse en vista de que, dadas las circunstancias, el juego tendría que ser suspendido; así que, sin despedirse de nadie y sin volver la vista atrás, salieron del recinto. Por un momento Krilin se perdió en sus pensamientos admirando a la rubia **18** y su caminar, por lo que su expresión se hizo soñadora… ¿dónde encontraría una novia como ella, tan linda y elegante?

Oye, Krilin, te estoy hablando —Kame Sen'nin le habló fuerte, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Qué?... oh, lo siento, maestro, me distraje —le respondió en voz avergonzada—. Puedo darme cuenta que tardaran varios días en reparar las averías que hizo Lunch —dijo tratando de sonar como un conocedor en albañilería.

Eso es obvio, Krilin —opinó Oolong mirándolo inquisitivamente—, pero creo que a ti te ocupaba más echarle un vistazo a la androide **18**, ¿verdad? —le preguntó un tanto sarcástico.

Este… ¿qué?... —el pobre peló enrojeció como rábano, y agitó las manos con desesperación—. ¡Oye, Oolong, no digas tonterías! —especificó enojado, ya que no quería que sus demás compañeros lo tomaran como un traidor.

Oigan, amigos, tenemos que rescatar a Ten… Lunch puede ser muy peligrosa —Chaozu los miró a todos de forma suplicante, hablando en voz trémula.

Si Ten Shin Han hubiera puesto las cosas en claro con Lunch nada de esto tendría que estar pasando, Chaozu —opinó Bulma a modo de observación, empleando su tono fastidioso de sabihonda—. No está nada bien que juegue con sus sentimientos —especificó mirándolo fijamente, casi como si lo estuviera regañando cual niño travieso.

Pero es que… —el pobre no supo ni qué contestarle.

He de suponer que Ten Shin Han no se ha sincerado con ella… ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Rōshi con seriedad profesional de hombre experto en el amor.

Buenooo… —el pequeño afirmó no muy convencido de que eso fuera lo correcto, ya que los asuntos privados de su amigo y compañero de aventuras eran eso, privados.

¿¡Y entonces que ha hecho Ten Shin Han en todo este tiempo, eh!? —Bulma exclamó en entonación entre incrédula y molesta, a lo que todos dieron un respingo—. ¿Qué no Lunch ha estado viviendo con ustedes dos por varias temporadas? —le cuestionó agriamente.

Este… si pero… —el pobre Chaozu enrojeció más intensamente de las mejillas de por si coloradas.

Vamos, Bulma, un hombre como Ten Shin Han ha dedicado su vida al entrenamiento constante, y no creo que quiera perder su tiempo en ese tipo de cosas —Yamcha trató de razonar con su ex hablándole con seriedad, intentando a su vez no incomodarla.

¡De todos modos no deja de ser un ingrato! —pero ella le respondió visiblemente exaltada, para después encaminarse con paso firme hacia la salida sin dejar de murmurar en voz alta—. Hombres… todos son igual de brutos sean terrestres o extraterrestres —alejándose sin despedirse de nadie.

Bueno, yo también me voy —ante eso, Milk también los miró a todos con aire de ofendida, mostrándose más que de acuerdo con su _BFF_—, tengo que arreglarle la cama a Gohan y ver que se lave los dientes —y se retiró dejándolos con la boca abierta.

Yamcha… Krilin… —en cuanto la morena desapareció de su vista, Oolong se dirigió a ellos dos en voz muy baja, pero en entonación segura—… yo no sé ustedes pero lo mejor sería no casarse, o puede llegar a tocarles una mujer así de mandona como cualquiera de esas dos.

Eee… —ambos sólo respondieron en un monosílabo, e inmediatamente se carcajearon como tontos, enrojeciendo abochornados.

Este… ¿entonces sí vamos a ayudar a Ten? —Chaozu volvió a preguntarles con timidez.

Trunks decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con ellos y darles la mano, así que se dividieron en dos equipos, uno de tres y uno de cuatro, rifándose solamente al joven del futuro… un _SS_ los defendería de cualquier riesgo que pudieran enfrentar, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que acompañar a Kame Sen'nin y a Oolong, los cuales se lo ganaron a Yamcha y a Krilin en un _"piedra, papel o tijeras"_.

Muy bien, joven, vayamos con cuidado en esa dirección… —señaló el anciano maestro hacia su izquierda en cuanto salieron de la estancia—… mi intuición me dice que no han de estar muy lejos de aquí —puntualizó convencido, encaminándose con paso ligero por ese pasillo.

Como usted diga, maestro Rōshi —respondió Trunks con deferencia, siguiéndole respetuosamente. Como aún no se acostumbraba al _Ki_ de todos, no podía ubicar a Ten Shin Han entre toda la multitud que ocupaba el hotel.

Oiga, maestro, ¿y qué vamos a hacer cuando los encontremos? —preguntó el metamorfo con voz temblorosa al meditar en el asunto—. ¿No cree que Lunch va a dispararnos al vernos?

Tú deja todo en mis manos, Oolong, yo sé bien lo que hago y nada de eso va a pasarnos —el viejecillo contestó en entonación profesional de experto conocedor en artes marciales y defensa personal—. Además, no en vano soy un gran maestro de artes marciales —agregó.

Pues eso fue en el siglo anterior, maestro, ahora usted no hace gran cosa… —opinó el cerdito riéndose un poco por lo bajo, a lo que recibió un buen golpe de bastón en la cabeza.

¡No seas irrespetuoso, tonto! —le reclamó Rōshi más que enojado—. ¡Eres un mal ejemplo para el joven aquí presente! —recalcó señalando a Trunks, quien lucía abochornado ante el espectáculo.

Anduvieron varios metros más y se detuvieron cuando llegaron a…

¿El bar? —Trunks parpadeó extrañado e inmediatamente abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto Rōshi indicó que ese era el lugar adecuado… ¿qué significaba eso?

¡Ah, pero lo mejor de aquí es el show! Me tomé la molestia de investigar en cuanto llegamos al hotel, y no debemos desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad ahora que nadie nos vigila —explicó emocionado señalando el cartel publicitario en tanto le sangraba la nariz del puritito gusto… _"Hoy, con cada cubetazo que consuma, puede recibir gratis un baile en su mesa por una de nuestras bellas edecanes"._

¡Maestro, está es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido! —Oolong no pudo dejar de mostrarse igual de excitado, abriendo de más los porcinos ojos, frotándose las manos y salivando intensamente—. ¡Lindas muchachonas bailando en diminutas y sugerentes prendas íntimas!

Pero es que… ¿qué no se supone que estamos buscando a Ten Shin Han? —el joven del futuro no pudo disimular su confusión ante tan insensata idea, preguntando desconcertado.

Vamos, muchacho, puede que en tu tiempo no disfrutes de un relajante show de chicas mostrando sus formados cuerpos, así que no desperdicies este momento y vívelo con intensidad… —el viejo maestro le palmeó amistosamente un hombro para reconfortarlo—… Ya eres mayor de edad y tu madre no tiene por qué enterarse de esto… —adicionó en tono cómplice.

Este… —Trunks no se mostró muy de acuerdo con ese argumento. En realidad sí, ya era mayor de edad, pero eso no significaba que le pareciera entretenido el ver mujeres semidesnudas.

Además Lunch no va a matar a Ten Shin Han si eso es lo que te preocupa… —añadió Kame Sen'nin con bastante seguridad—… ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo si de verdad hubiera querido hacerlo.

Ese Ten Shin Han es un tonto sin sentido común… —el metamorfo no dudo en dar su punto de vista, hablando en tonito de ironía—… si yo fuera él no me haría tanto del rogar con Lunch ya que no está nada mal, y máxime si ella se le ha ofrecido abiertamente.

Pues… si ustedes lo dicen… —el joven no hizo ya más que encogerse de hombros con conformidad, ya que no sería él quien interrumpiría el idilio entre la rubia bandolera y el guerrero de tres ojos. Aun así, la sola idea de que Lunch le hiciera a Ten Shin Han "cositas" propias de matrimonios le hizo enrojecer un poco más de los pómulos.

Olvídate ya de eso, muchacho, y vamos a relajarnos ya que estamos de vacaciones —el anciano maestro la habló con amabilidad una vez más antes de encaminar sus pasos al interior del bar—. Beberemos a su salud y nos deleitaremos con el show, ¿te parece?

Está bien, maestro, los acompañaré con gusto —Trunks recompuso un gesto serio y ecuánime al responder, ya que consideró mejor no discutir más sobre el tema. En su momento le preguntaría a su madre sobre lo que le sucedió a Lunch y su amor no correspondido, esperando que siguiera viva en su época y que la muerte de Ten Shin Han no le haya afectado demasiado.

Los tres entraron y Oolong escogió una mesa ubicada cerca de la pista para bailar, en donde las edecanes bailaban para todos los clientes… pero sólo bailar, es un bar de categoría en un hotel de prestigio.

Así que Kame Sen'nin y Oolong se bebieron más de un cubetazo de cerveza entre ellos dos, ya que Trunks prefirió un vaso con sangría para pasar el rato, y terminaron bailando con las chicas antes de perder totalmente el sentido de la realidad por estar alcoholizados. Ante eso el joven Saiyajin se escabulló al primer baile, ya que sus acompañantes dejaron de prestarle atención al concentrarse en las damas y sus minúsculos atuendos.

Vaya, es difícil creer que el maestro Rōshi haya sido un gran maestro de artes marciales… —se dijo encaminándose con prontitud hacia su habitación—. ¿Cómo les habrá ido a Krilin y los demás?, ¿y cómo estará mi padre ahora?... —se preguntó con algo de preocupación—… de seguro muy disgustado por lo sucedido —para admitir al momento suspirando con resignación.

Pero mejor enterémonos del desenlace entre la pareja de "enamorados"…

Lunch iba con rumbo hacia el campo de golf, el mejor lugar que se le ocurrió para estar con Ten Shin Han sin que nadie fuera a molestarlos. Ella continuaba llevándolo a rastras, teniendo algo de cuidado para no lastimarlo excesivamente, y él continuaba esforzándose por liberarse de sus ataduras, aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues había sido bien sujeto por Pikoro y Vegeta para que no escapara fácilmente.

¡Lunch… por favor, Lunch, escúchame!, ¡esto no va a funcionar así! —el joven le habló a la rubia con voz desesperada.

Guarda silencio, mi querido Ten Shin Han, ya que pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino —y la muchacha le respondió con amabilidad y una sonrisa de gusto dibujada en sus labios—. Ya verás que cambiarás de opinión en cuanto te muestre lo que tengo preparado especialmente para ti —puntualizó ampliando la sonrisa.

¡Lunch!... ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? —el pobre abrió los tres ojos con visible espanto, imaginando cosas horribles sobre su persona.

No debes ser desesperado, Ten Shin Han, o arruinarás la sorpresa… todo a su debido tiempo —respondió ella sin detener su andar, no prestándole atención a su tono angustiado.

Cruzaron toda la extensión de terreno pasando por entre algunas colinas y la trampa de arena, y llegaron cerca de un lago artificial donde podía apreciarse la luna en creciente, cuyo brillo iluminaba las aguas creando un ambiente propicio para el romance. Y fue una fortuna el que la bandolera estuviera tan concentrada en encontrar el perfecto nidito de amor, que no se dio por enterada que la vigilaban discretamente.

¿Pues qué tanto pensará alejarse Lunch del hotel? —se escuchó el murmullo de una voz masculina entre los matorrales que bordeaban el sendero seguido por la malhechora.

¡Shst, no hables tan fuerte que va a escucharte! —le dijo otra voz en entonación de reproche—. Si llega a descubrirnos estaremos en verdaderos problemas.

Mira quién es el que habla fuerte… —la primera voz respondió con algo de molestia—… Esos gritos bien pudieron ser escuchados por todo mundo.

Oigan, amigos, creo que este no es momento de discutir —una vocecita infantil intervino en la charla—. Recuerden que Ten necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Y si no nos damos prisa vamos a perderlos, Yamcha —dijo una cuarta voz también aguda.

Tienen razón, Chaozu, Puar… sigamos adelante —la primera voz respondió en tono más calmado, mostrándose preocupado a su vez—. Vamos, Krilin, no debemos retrasarnos más.

Bien, yo los sigo —el calvito recobró asimismo la serenidad, y juntos los cuatro continuaron su camino.

Ellos habían localizado con mayor facilidad el _Ki_ de Ten Shin Han gracias a la profunda conexión entre éste y el pequeño Chaozu, aunque, por cómo se encontraba el guerrero de tres ojos, sumido en un estado de pánico, les había costado más trabajo que en condiciones normales. Arrastrándose para no hacer ruido les seguían los pasos… Tal vez hubiera sido mejor volar y sorprender a la bandolera, la cual se veía más que embelesada de su buena suerte, pero prefirieron actuar con cautela para evitar ser atacados por ella de frente.

¡Oh, Ten Shin Han!... ya verás que bien la vamos a pasar tú y yo solos —le decía la rubia al guerrero empleando una entonación de lo más sensual. Él se había silenciado del puro susto, y tenía el rostro desencajado—. Vamos a disfrutar al máximo de este momento.

Ya que ella creía que no había nadie cerca no tuvo el cuidado de bajar la voz, y por tanto, los que le perseguían se enteraban de todos sus comentarios, ya que la muchacha canturreaba una melodía de amor en tanto caminaba.

Me da algo de curiosidad el ver qué es lo que Lunch va a hacer con Ten Shin Han… —susurró Yamcha en un murmullo de interés, asomados discretamente tras unos matorrales cercanos al lago artificial.

Oye, Yamcha, eso no estaría nada bien, no estamos aquí con el afán de espiar a nadie —le reprochó Krilin manteniendo la voz baja, y tanto Puar como Chaozu miraron al beisbolista con incredulidad.

Vamos, Krilin, era broma… no lo tomen tan en serio —el joven respondió con una sonrisita tonta, haciendo un ademán con la mano a modo de minimizar su comentario.

Bien… ahora únicamente tenemos que esperar el momento preciso para actuar —observó el peloncito con un gesto de conformidad, fijando la vista en la pareja.

Un minuto después…

Este… ¿no podemos rescatar a Ten ahora? —la tímida voz de Chaozu hizo que tanto Krilin como Yamcha volvieran su atención en él.

Hay que tener calma, Chaozu, yo sé bien lo que te digo —dijo Krilin retornando a mirar por entre los arbustos. Y es que, interiormente, también quería enterarse de lo que la rubia bandolera era capaz de hacer por amor. Y por un segundo su expresión se hizo picaresca, enrojeciendo levemente de las mejillas ya que su imaginación lo llevó a límites insospechados… ojalá la androide **18** lo secuestrará de la misma forma para demostrarle lo mucho que le atraía—. Si eso me sucediera a mí no me negaría… —dijo en voz muy baja riéndose brevemente.

Krilin, ¿dijiste algo? —Yamcha lo miró con suspicacia sacudiéndolo un poco. Y ni qué decir de las caras de Chaozu y Puar al contemplarlo.

¿Eh?... ¿qué?... —el aludido volvió a la realidad parpadeando, mirándolos con gesto desconcertado—. ¿Por qué me ven así? —les preguntó dudoso.

Por un momento te veías como el maestro Rōshi cuando está entretenido con sus revistas de colección, Krilin… —le dijo Puar con su aguda vocecita.

¿En serio?... bueno, es que… —por obvias que el pequeño guerrero no iba a revelar sus pensamientos más íntimos, así que se hizo el tonto.

¡Shst!... allá viene Lunch —Chaozu les lanzó una mirada de reproche haciéndolos callar, dado que, al parecer, la rubia había alcanzado a escuchar los murmullos, ya que dirigió la verde mirada hacia el seto donde ellos se ocultaban.

¿Quién diablos anda ahí? —dijo agresiva encaminándose hacia ese lugar, llevando preparada en su mano una metralleta _AK – 47_, apuntando sin titubear—. ¡Sal de una maldita vez o vas a tragar plomo! —especificó.

¡Pronto, Puar, debes transformarte en algo que la distraiga! —Yamcha le urgió a su amiguito metamorfo en voz muy baja, no teniendo otra idea mejor que los sacara del apuro.

A la orden, Yamcha —respondió el minino transformándose rápidamente en… un pequeño gato que salió huyendo despavorido, maullando intensamente.

¡Bah!, sólo era un p$%& gato —la bandida resopló con gesto de aburrimiento lanzando un escupitajo de lado, y regresó sobre sus pasos.

¡Fiuf, eso estuvo muy cerca! —Krilin suspiró por lo bajo. Todos convinieron en guardar silencio, sólo debían actuar con cautela.

Lunch volvió a concentrarse en su prisionero mirándolo con gesto apasionado, imaginando tantas cosas a su lado, y el pobre de Ten Shin Han se veía tan pálido como estatua de cera, sopesando sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Una fresca brisa soplaba levemente perturbando las aguas del lago en el que se reflejaba la luna, y agitaba con suavidad el lindo vestido de la bandolera haciéndola ver muy coquetona. Ella se acercó nuevamente al guerrero agachándose a su altura para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Bien, mi querido Ten Shin Han, ahora vas a conocer mi lado oculto —le dijo sonriente al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla, y en sus verdes pupilas podía adivinarse todo ese amor que le tenía al hombre.

… —más el pobre tricíclope continuaba en un estado de inconciencia con los ojos desencajados, ya que jamás en la vida había imaginado siquiera pasar por semejante y comprometedora situación.

Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo que nadie hubiera creído de Lunch, ni siquiera estando en su personalidad dulce y encantadora, ya que se despojó del vestido con facilidad dejando al descubierto el lindo corsé francés de encaje que acentuaba sus bonitas curvas. Yamcha y Krilin, a lo lejos, tuvieron que taparse la nariz y la boca para no soltar una exclamación, y Chaozu prefirió desviar la vista, claramente abochornado por la exhibición de la muchacha.

¡Bésame, Ten Shin Han, y déjame probar la miel de tus labios en los míos! —la rubia enderezó un poco al guerrero aprisionándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, plantándole un frenético beso en la boca como si quisiera asfixiarlo junto a ella.

Todo podría ser maravilloso para esta pareja si no fuera por unos detallitos: Ten Shin Han no estaba nada dispuesto a corresponder ese beso, antes hubiera preferido huir si pudiera dado que la rubia salteadora no le es atractiva por ese carácter tan enérgico e impulsivo… tal vez si fuera la otra no lo pensaría tanto, aunque quien sabe, dado que, en su deber como luchador, se ha privado de ciertos placeres carnales; y justo entonces la brisa pareció cobrar fuerza dado que agitó en está ocasión los largos y blondos cabellos de la joven, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

¡Maldición, ahora no!... ¡achúuu! —masculló la muchacha al momento de estornudar, dando paso nuevamente a la dulce señorita de cabellera azul marino, la cual limpió cuidadosa y disimuladamente su naricita antes de percatarse de su entorno, de dónde estaba, cómo estaba y con quién estaba—… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... —preguntó con ingenuidad mirando hacia todos lados, y reaccionó al notar algo raro en su persona—… ¡Ay!, ¿dónde está mi vestido?... ¡Ten Shin Han!, ¡pero qué barbaridad! —exclamó poniéndose excesivamente roja de las mejillas, tratando de cubrir su cuerpecito semidesnudo con sus brazos—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?... ¡de verdad lo siento mucho! —le preguntó con timidez bajándose de él y haciéndose a un lado, desviando la vista más que avergonzada, olvidándose momentáneamente de su vestuario. En realidad recordaba vagamente los pormenores, ya que estaba al tanto de la transformación y todo lo que podía hacer en ese estado.

Este… —al aludido se le bajó el miedo al verla así de apenada y tímida, la forma en que le gustaba, y se animó a hablarle con serenidad y calma para no preocuparla, enrojeciendo ahora sí al apreciarla mejor, ya que lucía tan linda en ropa interior… pero primero se muere antes que faltarle al respeto—… todo fue un malentendido, Lunch, no fue tu culpa, en serio, no te sientas mal por nada —le dijo sonriendo levemente por un segundo.

Menos mal que no pasó a mayores —entre los arbustos, a Krilin se le fue un suspiro bajo, ya repuestos a su vez de la impresión.

Oh, Ten Shin Han, permíteme ayudarte con esto —Lunch trató de desatar la soga que aprisionaba al joven a manera de reparar su falta, pero le fue imposible ya que estaba muy bien ceñida—. Está… muy apretada —resopló en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues ni con la navaja que extrajo del fondo de su bolso pudo cortarla.

No te preocupes… lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a Krilin o a Yamcha —dijo él intentando a su vez de liberarse por enésima ocasión, tensando los músculos al máximo sin ningún resultado favorable.

Vamos, tenemos que ayudarles —dijo Yamcha asomándose tras los matorrales como si nada—. Hola, Lunch, Ten Shin Han… los hemos buscado por todos lados —y saludó a la pareja en entonación cortés para disimular.

Hola, Yamcha, me da tanto gusto verte —la chica correspondió el saludo con gentileza y entonación aliviada—, ¿podrías ayudar a Ten Shin Han con eso? —señalándole al aprisionado guerrero de tres ojos.

Descuida, Lunch, lo haremos en seguida —Krilin se les unió y entre los tres pudieron al fin romper las cuerdas.

Toma tu vestido, Lunch —Chaozu se acercó también llevando la vestimenta femenina en sus manos, entregándoselo con amabilidad a la señorita—, creo que se te cayó accidentalmente —añadió con educación.

Muchas gracias, pequeño Chaozu, tú siempre eres un amor —la aludida le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente al muchachito, y se vistió con cuidado acomodándose la prenda en su lugar.

Malditos sean Vegeta y Pikoro… algún día me las pagaran —masculló Ten Shin Han sobándose las coyunturas para desentumirlas, mirando de reojo a la dulce joven y a su muy querido amigo.

Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, Ten Shin Han… esos dos no dejan de ser un peligro para la sociedad —observó Yamcha ayudándole a levantarse.

Vamos, amigos, Gokú les tiene confianza a ambos y no veo motivos para que nosotros dudemos de su palabra —les dijo Krilin en entonación relajada—. Además, Ten Shin Han… ¿de verdad crees que podrías enfrentar a alguno de ellos sin morir en el intento? —agregó tratando de no sonar descortés ni pesimista.

Bien, muchachos, creo que ya podemos regresar al hotel —Lunch se les acercó interrumpiendo su charla, sonriéndoles a todos con bastante naturalidad, aunque aún un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas en cuanto su vista se dirigió de manera especial al guerrero de tres ojos—. Siento mucho haberte incomodado, Ten Shin Han —dijo dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia.

Este… no, Lunch, de verdad nada fue tu culpa, no tienes por qué sentirte mal—le dijo éste sintiéndose abochornado.

La verdad es que la dulce personalidad de Lunch tiene para él un atractivo especial pero, el simple hecho de que en el momento menos pensado puede cambiar a la rubia y agresiva bandolera, es lo que lo detiene a admitir ese sentimiento.

Todos regresaron al hotel evitando hablar más del asunto, y Puar los esperaba a las afueras del campo de golf. Ya era la hora de descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día de emociones.

Y bien, el siguiente día empezó como de costumbre, con un Son Gokú devorando con verdadera "educación" todo el bufete de desayuno, sin nada de consideración para el resto de los comensales, y Vegeta no se tomó la molestia de presentarse al restaurante, ya que sabía que, tarde o temprano, la fastidiosa mujer de cabellos azul cielo le llevaría el desayuno a la pequeña Cámara de Gravedad donde ya entrenaba con el mozalbete del futuro. La noche anterior había sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, como todo el que ya llevaban ahí, y aún no se explicaba porque razón se quedaba con todos esos patéticos. Efectivamente, al poco tiempo Bulma se presentó con el desayuno, llamando con amabilidad a la puerta.

¡Hola, Vegeta, guapote, les traigo el desayuno! —les saludó en tono cortés, y el ruido de una gran explosión en el interior la hizo retroceder un poco asustada—. Lo bueno es que sólo entrenan ligeramente para no perder condición… Saiyajins —se dijo a sí misma recuperando el aplomo, poniendo momentáneamente los ojos en blanco.

Muy buen día, señorita Bulma, le agradecemos tanto todas sus atenciones —Trunks asomó al minuto hablándole con cortesía.

Quítate de mi camino, estorbo —más Vegeta lo empujó con brusquedad saliendo a tomar sus sagrados alimentos, sin siquiera decirle a la dama una palabra de agradecimiento, echándose a la boca todo el contenido de una bandeja.

Bueno, por lo menos es agradable saber que alguien aprecie mi preocupación —dijo la joven lanzándole una momentánea mirada de desagrado al Príncipe, para posteriormente dirigirse al muchacho con visible alegría—. Me gustaría tanto que fuéramos de compras… la moda europea es lo más _"in"_ en las pasarelas mundiales —observó con una sonrisa linda—. ¿Qué dices, vienes conmigo? Gokú y los demás también nos acompañaran —recalcó.

¡Jah!, sólo a Kakarotto se le ocurre perder el tiempo en estupideces terrestres —Vegeta les interrumpió después de masticar el último bocado de tres bandejas rebosantes de antojitos mexicanos—. Sí pensabas convencerme a mí también para que fuera con ustedes déjame decirte que ni lo intentes, mujer… no me interesa rodearme de gentuza —le espetó a la científica lanzándole una mirada de desagrado.

No te sientas tan importante, pelado atrevido, ya que en realidad no vine a invitarte a ti porque no me hace falta tu compañía, y él puede acompañarme sin problemas dado que no es un amargado como tú… —Bulma le habló con altivez colgándose del brazo de Trunks, a quien le dirigió la palabra en tono dulce—… ¿verdad que sí? —cuestionándole sin esperar una respuesta negativa.

Este… sí, señorita Bulma, por mí no hay problema y la acompañaré con gusto —aunque el mancebo hubiera preferido quedarse a entrenar con su padre, consideró que lo mejor era no desairar a su madre en esos momentos.

Entonces nos vemos en unas dos horas, voy a ponerme bella —le dijo efusivamente la dama dándole un abrazo, retirándose con su paso elegante y femenino, sin ver a Vegeta ni una vez más.

Ambos Saiyajins la miraron alejarse y el adulto escupió un poco de lado para disimular su descontento… como le irritaba el que ella fuera tan fresca.

¡Bah!, es mucho mejor que se largue y me deje en paz —masculló tomando una nueva bandeja de estofado de cerdo, el cual devoró sin miramientos.

Trunks se abstuvo de opinar y únicamente tomó algunas bandejas para él, pensando en muchas cosas… ¿Cómo se habrán comportado entre ellos su padre y su madre en su tiempo?, ¿cómo se habrán conquistado mutuamente? Sobre ese tipo de cosas su progenitora no había sido nada específica, y tal vez nunca lo supiera a ciencia cierta, así que sólo le quedaba especular en base a lo que veía.

A la hora acordada todos se reunieron en el hall, con la excepción de Pikoro y Vegeta, los dos antisociales como ellos solos. Los demás iban vestidos de acuerdo a la ocasión, dispuestos a disfrutar el paseo. Milk y Bulma se pusieron coquetos y prácticos vestidos, luciendo a su vez grandes sonrisas, ya que el hecho de salir de compras es una de sus actividades favoritas. Gokú no se veía muy a gusto con su camisa al estilo Pedro Picapiedra, pero le era mejor no quejarse para no incomodar a su esposa. Trunks vestía ropa juvenil y moderna y Gohan lucía encantador en unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Por su parte, Yamcha y Krilin usaban ropa casual para causar una muy buena impresión a las féminas europeas, y Kame Sen'nin y Oolong, los cuales en el desayuno tomaron algo para contrarrestar la resaca por la borrachera de la noche anterior, se veían tan lúcidos y listos para continuar admirando a todas las muchachonas que se les pusieran enfrente. Ten Shin Han no podía quedarse atrás, aunque se veía levemente colorado de las mejillas ya que no había querido dar detalles del desenlace de su aventura con Lunch, la cual parecía tan despreocupada como de costumbre, y se veía emocionada ante la perspectiva de comprar algo antes de regresar a la Capital del Norte y continuar así con su interrumpido tratamiento para las alergias.

El autobús ya no ha de tardar en llegar —comentó Bulma muy sonriente al salir a la explanada del hotel.

¿Es cierto que hay buenas ofertas en el almacén dónde vamos? —le consultó Milk con curiosidad y duda revisando su cartera, para comprobar si llevaba el dinero suficiente—. Tengo que comprarle ropa nueva a Gohan.

Por supuesto que sí, Milk, lo chequé anoche vía Internet y están fabulosas —le respondió la científica con seguridad—. Si no te alcanza puedo hacerte un préstamo —afirmó.

Oh, Bulma, gracias, es muy amable de tu parte —la morena la miró con agradecimiento.

¿Me podrían ayudar a escogerle una camisa a Ten Shin Han? —les preguntó Lunch con algo de timidez—. Creo que también necesita algo de ropa.

Por supuesto que sí, Lunch, por algo somos amigas —le dijo Bulma en tono amistoso.

¿Cuál color creen que le vaya mejor? —volvió a preguntar la dulce señorita mirando por un momento al guerrero de tres ojos.

Me parece que el verde es su favorito —opinó la científica sin dudarlo—. Ya le escogerás una, y no dudo en que le va a gustar —puntualizó.

Por cierto que los caballeros estaban un poco apartados de las damas, platicando entre sí.

Linda camisa, Gokú —observó Krilin con algo de burla, entendiendo la incomodidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

¿De verdad te parece, Krilin? —dijo éste a modo de pregunta, queriendo acomodarse el cuello—. Yo siento que me aprieta un poco de aquí —se quejó en tono compungido antes de dirigirse educadamente a Trunks—. Oye, jovenazo, ¿por qué Vegeta y Pikoro no vinieron con nosotros? —le preguntó con curiosidad y duda.

Bueno, señor Gokú, usted ya conoce como son el señor Pikoro y el señor Vegeta… —respondió el muchacho encubriendo su consternación.

Vamos, Gokú, nosotros no necesitamos a esos malacara de Vegeta y Pikoro para pasarlo bien —opinó Yamcha mirando discretamente hacia donde unas señoritas estaban paradas—. Aquí en Montecarlo hay muchas cosas que ver… —añadió.

¡Pero qué lindas! —para Rōshi y Oolong no pasó desapercibido el movimiento, así que se dirigieron hacia donde las doncellas—. ¡Mamacitas! —les dijeron al chiflarles.

¡Vulgares! —las damas no dudaron en golpearlos con sus sombrillas ya que los muy descarados no se contuvieron y las toquetearon donde no está permitido. Los demás, al ver el espectáculo, decidieron silbar un poco y desviar la vista para ocultar que los conocían.

Ese maestro Rōshi y sus cosas… —masculló Krilin con abatimiento.

Se lo tenían bien merecido —Bulma no dudó en externar su sentir bufando con indignación, siendo secundada por Milk.

El autobús arribó cerca de ellos y todos abordaron acomodándose en los asientos. Más, antes de partir, se dieron cuenta de que otros personajes los acompañarían al paseo.

A ver si para la próxima no tardas tanto en arreglarte —dijo un joven de negros cabellos subiendo tras una guapa rubia—. Sabes que odio esperar.

¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí? —murmuró Yamcha por lo bajo en cuanto los reconocieron.

Ya no me fastidies con lo mismo y busquemos un buen lugar para sentarnos —la dama le respondió a su acompañante mirando con sus azules pupilas hacia el interior del vehículo, sonriendo levemente al ver quienes estaban ahí —. Hola, no sabía que los perdedores también van de compras —les saludó burloncita antes de encaminarse por el pasillo hacia los asientos de atrás, dejándose caer en uno de ellos y cruzándose de brazos mirando esta vez por la ventana.

Efectivamente, eran los androides **17** y **18** los que estaban ahí. El moreno se sonrió de igual manera que su hermana al ver los gestos de incredulidad y duda en el rostro de todos los _"Z"_ y compañía.

Vaya, así que iremos bien acompañados —dijo guardándose una carcajada, siguiendo a la rubia—. Bien, **18**, creo que tendrás que dejar algo en las boutiques para que ellos puedan llevarles recuerditos a su familia —añadió sentándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros al tiempo que jugueteaba con una de sus arracadas.

Ya cállate y no empieces con tonterías, **17** —le dijo la aludida en tono duro y amenazador, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo otra vez.

Ok., pero no te enojes o te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo —**17** pareció divertido, más decidió hacerle caso y ya no hablar.

Los del grupo les miraron por unos segundos y después decidieron ignorarlos, aunque Krilin los miró de reojo en dos ocasiones más mientras recorrían las calles, ya que **18** lucía tan encantadora en vestido. Para su mala suerte, la rubia pertenece al bando enemigo y no estaba nada bien que se enamorara de ella, y, además, él no podía competir contra **17** en cuanto a atractivo masculino se refiere. Suspiró por lo bajo al volver la vista al frente… tal vez era hora de dejarse crecer el cabello, así a lo mejor tuviera una oportunidad.

Después de una media hora de recorrido llegaron a una importante y concurrida plaza comercial, así que, listas para el ataque, Bulma y Milk se dirigieron presurosas hacia la tienda más grande de ropa, arrastrando con ellas a Gokú, a Gohan y a Trunks.

Vamos, Gokú, tienes que medirte un traje —le dijo Milk en voz de mando jalándolo del brazo, haciendo lo mismo con Gohan.

Pero… pero Milk… no necesito más ropa que no me gusta —dijo éste a modo de resistirse un poco, pero sin llegar a hacerlo de verdad.

Por supuesto que sí lo necesitas, Gokú, ya que este año tenemos que inscribir a Gohan a un curso de verano en el Instituto de la Ciudad Orange Star, y tú tienes que lucir presentable porque vas a acompañarme a la entrevista —ella le ordenó con autoridad sin ceder en su agarre—. Vamos, Gohan, no te retrases ni te apartes de mí —le dijo al chiquillo sin soltarlo.

Eee… sí, mamá, lo que tú digas —el jovencito ya sabía que no podía oponerse a su madre en esas cuestiones.

Anda ya, mi querido muchacho, voy a comprarle un regalo a tu mamá y necesito que me des tu opinión… esa buena mujer se pondrá muy contenta al ver el súper vestido que le vas a dar de mi parte —esas fueron las palabras de Bulma al tiempo que llevaba a Trunks—. Imagino que no han de ir mucho de compras en tu época, ¿o me equivoco?... creo que yo no podría vivir de esa manera —le preguntó entre cariñosa y preocupada a su vez, tratando de conservar el tono amable.

Este… si, es decir no… bueno, le agradezco tanto el que recuerde a mi madre —respondió el joven un tanto aturullado… si ella supiera cual había sido su destino en ese su tiempo, posiblemente se moriría de la impresión.

Asimismo Lunch llevó a Ten Shin Han y a Chaozu con ella, claro que sin ser tan evidente, y les mostró varias de las camisas colgadas en uno de los exhibidores.

Dime una cosa, Ten Shin Han, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? —le preguntó, más, sin esperar respuesta, tomó una camisa beige entre sus manos—. Creo que este color te favorece mucho —le dijo sonriente.

Este… sí, Lunch, se ve muy bien —respondió el tricíclope más que abochornado por la atención.

Krilin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong y Kame Sen'nin decidieron no quedarse mirando cómo chinos y se animaron a echarle un vistazo a toda la zona de caballeros, probándose camisas, zapatos, pantalones, gorras, hasta que, al final, el beisbolista se llevó un par de tenis y una gorra para su amiguito metamorfo; el pequeño pelón se compró una loción para después de afeitar, con aroma a maderas orientales; y el anciano maestro adquirió una nuevas gafas oscuras y una revista de colección, la cual pagó en conjunto con el cerdito metamorfo, disponiéndose a leerla en ese instante. Por cierto que Krilin miraba de reojo en dirección a **18**, la cual no dudaba en probarse todas las joyas y la bisutería que tenían en el aparador, en tanto **17** la escoltaba muy de cerca y, a pesar de que las señoritas vendedoras le ofrecieron bastantes atenciones, no se compró nada para él.

Parece que casarse tiene sus desventajas… —observó Yamcha llamando la atención de Krilin.

Pobre de Gokú… —comentó el pequeño guerrero mirando cómo su mejor amigo hacía equilibrios para no tirar todas las compras de su esposa. Todo indicaba que Milk pensaba vaciar la tienda.

Oye, Milk, ¿es necesario que compres todo esto? —le dijo el Saiyajin a su mujer sin poder disimular su consternación—. Llevamos horas aquí metidos y me estoy muriendo de hambre —adicionó y justo en ese momento su estómago le hizo segunda, soltando un sonoro gruñido. Gran parte de la concurrencia ahí presente lo quedó mirando con incredulidad y asombro—. ¿Ves? —observó apenado, sonriendo muy tontamente.

No exageres, Gokú, sólo hemos estado tres horas aquí —dijo ella mirándolo con enfado—. Tienes que esperar un momento más ya que aún tengo que comprarle algo a mi papá… después iremos a comer al restaurante con vista panorámica —le puntualizó volviendo a concentrar su atención en otro de los escaparates, sopesando en el mejor regalo para su progenitor.

Pero por favor no tardes demasiado, o mis tripitas se comerán unas a otras —dijo Gokú en tono suplicante.

Gohan le ayudó a su padre y se llevó unas cuantas cajas hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sentándose a su lado.

El señor Pikoro se hubiera molestado mucho si tuviera que venir aquí con nosotros —dijo el niño a modo de observación después de acomodar los paquetes de una mejor manera.

¿Pues qué tanto compra tu mamá? —le preguntó Krilin en tono escéptico… eran casi veinte cajas de gran tamaño.

Bueno… dice que me hacen falta pantalones y zapatos porque ya crecí un poco… —respondió el chiquillo visiblemente avergonzado—… además de… ropa interior y… calcetines… y también a mi papá le compró muchas cosas… —agregó.

Ni sigas, Gohan —le dijo Yamcha interrumpiéndolo en tono de comprensión—, todas las mujeres son compradoras compulsivas —adicionó señalando hacia donde Bulma estaba con Trunks, quien llevaba más de cincuenta paquetes en ambas manos.

De la que te libraste, Yamcha —observó Oolong con algo de picardía. Ya había terminado de leer la revista y ahora se entretenía imaginando a todas las damas de los alrededores en ropa íntima de encaje—. Aunque creo que esta vez ese joven le ayudara a Bulma a escoger su nueva colección de tangas para presumírselas al pesado de Vegeta —enfatizó soltando una risita ahogada.

Gohan no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el comentario subido de tono, y Puar, transformándose rápidamente en un mazo bien grande, le soltó un buen trancazo a su compañero metamorfo.

¡Oolong, eres un verdadero idiota! —le dijo en tono ofendido al tiempo que lo golpeaba sin miramientos.

Muchas gracias, Puar… —Yamcha le agradeció a su compañerito de aventuras el resguardar su honor, y no dudó en tomar al cochinillo por el cuello de la camisa, lanzándole una mirada terrible y amenazadora—. Será mejor que dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios de mal gusto, Oolong, no está nada bien que Gohan escuche de estas cosas.

Oh, sí yo sólo digo la verdad —respondió el aludido moqueando de dolor, sobándose el cráneo.

Vamos, Oolong, a veces es mejor no decir la verdad porque incomoda, especialmente si nadie te la ha pedido —observó Kame Sen'nin sabiamente, pidiéndoles paz con las manos.

Al término de las compras fueron a comer, y Milk gastó más en víveres que en ropa ya que Gokú no se mide a la hora de llevarse los alimentos a la boca. Pero, antes de regresar al hotel, las damas tuvieron un ligero altercado.

En una solitaria boutique, de la cual no habían reparado en un principio, se exhibía un primoroso vestido de seda azul, con un letrero que anunciaba que era el último en stock. A Milk y a Bulma se les fueron los ojos al verlo.

¡Pero qué vestido tan espectacular!... tiene que ser para mí —dijo Bulma en tono emocionado.

Pues yo lo vi primero —dijo Milk al tiempo. Ambas se miraron retadoramente y echaron a correr por el pasillo, dejando a todos sus acompañantes con cara de _"¿What?"_.

¿Por qué querrá Milk otro vestido? —se preguntó Gokú rascándose la nuca para representar su asombro. Afortunadamente habían encontrado carritos para llevar sus compras en ellos, por lo que ya llevaban las manos desocupadas—. Ya lleva como diez de esos —agregó un tanto pensativo.

Así son todas las mujeres, Gokú, no debería de extrañarte de Milk después de todos estos años juntos —le dijo Kame Sen'nin palmeándole amistosamente un hombro… ese su discípulo tan ignorante en cuestiones simples—. Generalmente las damas quieren tener lo mejor para presumirle a otras damas —explicó en entonación de conocedor.

¿Usted cree eso, maestro? —dijo el Saiyajin visiblemente admirado. Si el maestro Rōshi lo dice, es porque es verdad, pero eso no le aclaraba el asunto de comprar otro vestido teniendo más de diez del mismo modelo.

El vestido es lindo… —opinó Lunch con algo de incredulidad—… pero, yo también soy mujer y no considero necesario comprarlo ya que sólo es un vestido como los demás —adicionó para demostrarle a los caballeros que no todas las mujeres se vuelven locas cuando salen de compras.

Muy bien, no tenían más que esperar a ver quién de las dos ganaba la contienda. Pero, para la buena suerte de las amigas, la androide **18** hizo su entrada triunfal antes de que ellas hubieran llegado cerca, dejándolas con un palmo de narices.

Voy a llevarme el vestido que tienen en exhibición —le dijo a la dependiente al momento de cruzar el umbral de la boutique, señalando el vestido azul.

Con gusto —le dijo la señorita haciéndola pasar con amabilidad.

¡El vestido era mío! —dijeron ambas amigas suspirando en tono derrotado, deteniendo su loca carrera.

Mejor suerte para la próxima, señoras —**17** alcanzó a escucharlas ya que iba siguiendo muy de cerca a su hermana, así que miró con algo de burla a las dos damas.

Semejante comentario no podía quedarse sin réplica. Una y otra se miraron y lo miraron con visible enfado y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le propinaron un cachetadón doble golpeándolo con sus bolsos de mano.

¡Eres un igualado! —le gritó Milk ofendidísima.

¡Robot idiota, yo no soy una señora! —fue el reclamo de Bulma al azotarle la cara.

Las amigas se sacudieron las manos como quien se quita el polvo, y regresaron sobre sus pasos, dejando al joven _Jinzō Ningen_ con ambas mejillas enrojecidas y gesto de estupefacción absoluta.

Gokú, vámonos ya porque tengo que arreglar la ropa de Gohan —dijo Milk con altivez al llegar junto a su marido, tomándole del brazo y llevándolo con ella, adelantándose al grupo.

Está bien, Milk —respondió él sonriendo con algo de pena por el actuar de su esposa, dejándose llevar y empujando el carrito con las compras.

Su hijo les siguió encogiéndose levemente de hombros, y el gesto en su rostro infantil era igualito al de su progenitor.

¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Bulma? —Trunks le preguntó a su futura madre con educación y cortesía, esperando no fuera a hacer una escena más penosa que la anterior, sobre todo al ver su mohín de enfado.

No hay ningún problema, guapín, viéndolo de cerca el vestido ese ni estaba tan bonito —respondió la aludida después de soltar un resoplido muy bajito de descontento, para retornar a sonreír en un santiamén como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido—. Mejor démonos prisa o el autobús podría dejarnos —añadió tomándose de su brazo para caminar con él.

Sí, claro, como usted diga —dijo el joven sonriéndole también y guardándose un suspiro bajo de alivio, recordando a su propia madre, la cual se ponía muy mal cuando no conseguía comprar lo que quería. Aunque era lógico, en ese futuro era casi imposible salir de compras ya que todo mundo vivía con miedo de ser asesinado por los androides.

Todos los demás fueron tras ellos, más Krilin se retrasó un poco, ya que quería ver a **18** luciendo ese primoroso vestido… de seguro se vería tan bella y angelical.

Ejem… Krilin, por favor no te retrases —Kame Sen'nin le llamó mirándolo con algo de suspicacia—. Si quieres decirle algo a esa androide tan guapa mejor se lo dices en el autobús… —le puntualizó con la circunspección profesional de conocedor en relaciones amorosas en cuanto el pelón apuró el paso para darle alcance—… aunque personalmente no creo que una mujer tan peligrosa como ella te convenga de novia por más bella que sea —adicionó negando levemente con la cabeza.

Eee… no, maestro… yo… ¿cómo cree usted eso?... —el pobre se quedó de a seis por una fracción de segundo, y al instante enrojeció hasta la coronilla, soltando una risita nerviosa—… yo no estoy interesado en… en tener una novia ahora… hay otras cosas por las que preocuparse en estos momentos —añadió poniéndose serio para que no hubiera duda de sus convicciones.

Mmm… tienes razón, tu deber y el de todos los muchachos es vencer y destruir a esos androides para proteger a la Tierra —observó el anciano sin cambiar el gesto de seriedad.

Así fue como regresaron al hotel, muy justo a tiempo para que Bulma preguntara si le habían dado a Vegeta la atención solicitada a la hora de la comida, porque si no lo encontrarían de nefasto humor y eso no sería nada bueno, ya que en la noche estarían libres y tenía tantas ganas de pasarla bien sin que el Príncipe la importunara con sus quejas. Y las risotadas de **18** se escuchaban de continuo, ya que no pudo contenerse al burlarse de **17** por lo que le había sucedido, aunque, al final, no dudó en acariciarle una mejilla en cuanto el moreno puso un gesto de resentimiento como niño regañado. Ante esa última escena entre esos dos Krilin no hizo más que suspirar hondamente por lo bajo, desesperanzado de conseguir siquiera que la androide lo mirara de igual manera.

En cuanto hicieron su entrada en el hall alguien les saludó efusivamente.

¡Gohan, hola! —era la pequeña Videl luciendo un traje especial para las prácticas de artes marciales, peinada con sus acostumbradas coletas—. Me dijeron en la recepción que habías salido a pasear con todos tus compañeros, por lo que decidí esperarte aquí —le dijo muy sonriente al llegar frente a él, tomándole las manos entre las suyas, lo que hizo que el pobre chiquillo enrojeciera levemente ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir excesivas atenciones por parte de otra dama que no fuera su mamá, así fuera una niña—. Muy buenas tardes a todos —la niña mostró su cultura saludando a los todos los recién llegados.

Hola, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy Mr. Satán? —le preguntó Gokú con amabilidad y curiosidad, dedicándole una sonrisa alegre.

Los _Jinzō Ningen_ decidieron que el asunto no era con ellos, y, de todos modos, no pensaban quedarse a escuchar tonterías, así que siguieron su camino sin más, y los demás escucharon atentamente la charla, a manera de mostrarse educados con la pequeña niña.

Precisamente mi papá terminó de entrenar hace como media hora, ya que está noche habrá varios combates de exhibición de artes marciales —manifestó la chiquilla en tono emocionado—. Mi papá y todos los luchadores que le acompañan les van a enseñar a los europeos como son las verdaderas artes marciales… será fabuloso —agregó con las pupilas azules brillando de contento.

Vaya, que bien, ¿entonces tu papá entrena en las artes marciales? —el Saiyajin pareció más interesado al escuchar sobre peleas de artes marciales, casi como si fuera el Budokai Tenkaichi—. Debe ser muy bueno para eso —opinó con sinceridad absoluta.

Claro, él es el ganador del último Budokai Tenkaichi… Nadie es más fuerte que él y eso va a demostrarlo —externó la niña sin cambiar el tono de emoción y seguridad ante los logros de su progenitor.

¿Y tú también entrenas con él? —Gokú puso un gesto de felicidad… así que ese Mr. Satán era todo un campeón. Ya quería verlo en acción porque, cuando enfrentó a Lunch, tal vez no estaba en buena forma.

Vamos, Gokú, se ve que esta pequeña es una niña bastante estudiosa y no pierde el tiempo en tonterías… —Milk intervino un tanto harta de todo eso… como si todos los hijos de luchadores tuvieran que serlo también—… Imagino que has de querer ser una gran licenciada, ¿verdad que sí? —le dijo a la chiquilla en modo afirmativo, mirándola con gesto amable.

Pues… si me gusta estudiar, pero también entreno con mi papá porque quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como él para enfrentar a los malhechores —respondió Videl con convicción tras dudarlo un segundo, y posteriormente volvió la vista hacia Gohan, ignorando el mohín de consternación en el rostro de Milk—. Yo quería invitarte a entrenar hoy conmigo, Gohan, pero mejor te invito a ver la función de esta noche… ya le pedí permiso a mi papá y me dijo que sí —le dijo sonriéndole grandemente, y con ese gesto no esperaba una respuesta negativa.

Bueno… —más Gohan pareció dudar un poco, seguro de que su mamá se lo negaría.

Eso se oye divertido, Gohan, así que no podemos perdernos la función —pero Gokú habló antes que Milk, ensanchando la sonrisa—. ¿Qué dicen, amigos, vamos a ver las luchas? —y se dirigió a sus compañeros de batallas sin disimular su gozo.

¿Qué? —más su esposa se repuso del desconcierto, y le cuestionó con molestia—. Oye, Gokú, Gohan tiene que estudiar mucho para los exámenes… no puede perder el tiempo en esas barbaridades.

Vamos, Milk, está vez nada más, en serio… te prometo que ya mañana no interrumpiré sus estudios —el Saiyajin puso un gesto de miedo en cuanto su señora le levantó la voz, y luego le habló en tono suplicante, rogándole con las manos—. Anda, di que sí… además son vacaciones… y Gohan es muy listo que puede ponerse al corriente en menos de tres días… tú los has educado muy bien y en eso se parece mucho a ti… anda, no seas mala, es sólo por hoy…

Mamá, por favor, quiero ir a la pelea —Gohan trató de abogar a su favor, así que le dirigió a su madre unos ojitos de borrego tierno.

Ya dije que no, y punto —respondió la dama con verdadera altivez, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos a ambos con desagrado.

Sus compañeros pusieron los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo, y nadie se atrevió a meterse para que la morena no fuera a desquitarse con alguno de ellos. Bueno, nuevamente Trunks sintió un poco de pena por su joven maestro así que trató de razonar con Milk, ya que no sería justo que todos fueran a la función menos el chiquillo.

Señora Milk, ¿si me comprometo a estudiar un poco más con Gohan lo dejará ir? —le dijo amablemente regalándole una sonrisa caballerosa—. Aquí entre mis documentos traigo unos cuantos problemas de física que pueden ayudarle mucho para los exámenes, ya que son los mismos que yo hice en mi época —puntualizó con convicción y seguridad.

Este… —por un momento la señora de Son pareció dudar un poco, pero le constaba que el joven, a aparte de apuesto, era educado e inteligente, o sea que era digno de confianza. Convencida de que esa ayuda incondicional sería importante para su retoño, no dudó en sonreír complacida—. Bueno, te lo agradezco tanto… nada más no vayan a estudiar menos de dos horas, ¿te quedó claro, Gohan? —añadió en entonación amable, pero mirando a su hijo con algo de severidad.

Sí, mamá, no te preocupes —respondió el chicuelo con voz entusiasta.

¿Puedo estudiar con ustedes también? —Videl les preguntó con algo de timidez—. La verdad me he atrasado un poco con los estudios —añadió con timidez.

No hay problema, ¿verdad, Gohan? —dijo Trunks con la misma amabilidad, y el niño afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo de igual manera—. Ahora les recomiendo que vayan por sus apuntes y los veré en la sala de huéspedes en media hora —especificó para darles tiempo a prepararse antes de la función, por lo que la niña se fue por su lado despidiéndose amablemente de todos.

Bien, entonces ya todo está solucionado —dijo Gokú retornando a sonreír también, guardándose un suspiro de alivio—. Nos vemos más tarde amigos —y se despidió asimismo de sus camaradas encaminándose con su familia hacia el elevador.

Bueno, creo que no es mala idea el divertirnos esta noche con las luchas —opinó Yamcha en entonación alegre.

Entonces tenemos que arreglarnos para la ocasión —agregó Kame Sen'nin en tono formal.

Esa noche les tenía preparada una sorpresa…

_Nota: ¿Cómo ven, eh? El maestro Rōshi y Oolong no pierden el tiempo aunque luego los golpeen, Lunch sí que hizo sufrir a Ten Shin Han, y las peripecias que pueden pasar en un centro comercial… Cortó aquí, pues ya verán lo que les espera esta vez a los "Z", y no duden en que se van a divertir como yo… o al menos eso creo… XXXDDD. Un saludo._

_P.D. Un "Me gusta" sólo te cuesta un "click"… jejeje._


	31. Noche de luchas y algo más

**Capítulo 18. Noche de luchas y algo más.**

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior:_

_Bueno, creo que no es mala idea el divertirnos esta noche con las luchas —opinó Yamcha en entonación alegre._

Bien, recordemos que esa noche en Montecarlo habría una exhibición de artes marciales japonesas, presentando a los más destacados representantes de dicho arte encabezados por el gran Mr. Satán, el campeón de la última edición del Budokai Tenkaichi. A invitación de la pequeña Videl todos los guerreros _"Z"_ y compañía disfrutarían de la función, e inclusive Lunch estaría presente en el combate estelar antes de tomar el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a la Capital del Norte, y continuar así con su suspendido tratamiento para las alergias.

Claro que, para poder ir, Gohan fue obligado por su madre a estudiar, pero gracias a Kami contó con la ayuda y el apoyo de Trunks y la compañía de Videl, por lo que la sesión de repaso de física cuántica, química orgánica y matemáticas aplicada no fue del todo tormentosa. Y todos los demás pasaron el resto de la tarde matando el tiempo en ver la televisión, echarse una siestecita o escoger el vestuario que presumirían en la noche para ir a cenar unas dos horas previas al inicio de la gala nocturna. En una de las alcobas se desarrollaba una curiosa escena que podría volverse costumbre en unos años…

Anda, Vegeta, no seas así, te aseguro vas a divertirte mucho con las luchas… —Bulma se hallaba en el cuarto que Vegeta compartía con Trunks y Pikoro, y le hablaba empleando una entonación amable con tintes de súplica. El Príncipe se encontraba alejado de ella, parado en el balcón y sin dignarse a mirarla—… son como las que viste en la película junto con los muchachos cuando veníamos para acá, y sé que te gustaron —detalló haciéndole memoria.

¡Mph!, pues estás equivocada en eso ya que no me importan en absoluto… son tan absurdas —éste resopló sin disimular su desagrado—. Y no sé porque insistes en que haga todo lo que tú dices, yo no soy como cualquiera de esos patéticos a los que llamas amigos —puntualizó.

Vegeta, por favor, es sólo un momento… —la joven no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no señor.

Que no voy a ir, no me ch"#$% más con esa cantaleta —y el Saiyajin no pensaba dejarse convencer por las buenas.

Pikoro había abandonado el cuarto en cuanto la científica se presentó en él, decidiendo no hacer mal tercio ya que tampoco le interesaba lo que la dama tuviera que decirles.

Ese par me trae hasta la… —bufó exasperado en un murmullo de voz, apoyado en una pared exterior. Después sonrió de forma imperceptible, ya que faltaban muy pocos meses para el gran acontecimiento del cual no podrían escapar, y eso sería algo de verdad hilarante.

Señor Pikoro, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —la vocecita de Gohan lo hizo volver a la realidad, y le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia en cuanto el chiquillo se le acercó.

Vaya, Gohan, así que al fin terminaste de estudiar —le dijo muy amablemente a modo de saludo, y el niño afirmó con la cabeza.

¿Sucede algo ahí dentro, señor Pikoro? —le preguntó Trunks un tanto dudoso, ya que se escucharon unos sonidos raros provenientes del interior de la habitación.

Pues… es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo porque ya sabes quién está adentro —le respondió el namek sin ocultar un gesto de asco, más, ante la cara de asombro que se dibujó en el rostro del adolescente, puntualizó convencido—. Sin embargo no es todavía eso que tú crees, estoy seguro.

Menos mal… —el mozo soltó un bajo suspiro de alivio… ser preconcebido en Montecarlo, y a esas horas, no sonaba atrayente—. Nos vemos más tarde, Gohan, voy a darme una ducha —añadió despidiéndose cortésmente del pequeño Son antes de entrar en la habitación.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, joven —el chicuelo correspondió el gesto cortés, y posteriormente le preguntó a su mentor con curiosidad—. Oiga, señor Pikoro, ¿va a ir a las luchas con nosotros?

Mmm… tal vez lo haga —respondió éste meditándolo unos segundos—. Pero lo más seguro es que todos esos dizque luchadores no sean más que un montón de zopencos como ese idiota de Mr. Satán —agregó con algo de molestia.

Este… jejeje… bueno, Videl dice que su papá es el último campeón del Budokai Tenkaichi —confesó el chico en tono apenado, enrojeciendo por un segundo—. Reanudaron los torneos unos pocos años después de que usted y mi papá pelearon en él —complementó.

Aun así… sólo tu padre, sus amigos y Vegeta tienen un nivel aceptable para las batallas, un nivel al que puedo enfrentarme de verdad —confesó el namek con parquedad—. Cualquier otro sujeto no los iguala para nada.

Hablando de Gokú, éste se apareció frente a ellos por medio de la tele transportación, haciéndoles dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

¡Gohan, que bueno que ya estás aquí! Tu mamá ya se había preocupado porque no llegabas… —le dijo el distraído Saiyajin a su hijo en cuanto lo vio—… ¡Hola, Pikoro!, ¿también vas a ir a la función de esta noche? —y se dirigió a su colega en su acostumbrado tono desfachatado, sin mostrar consideración por el susto que les había dado.

¡Gokú, maldita sea, esa no es la manera correcta de presentarse ante alguien! —le gritó el aludido con bastante enfado, resoplando entrecortadamente.

Lo siento mucho, Pikoro, pero no te enojes así —el despistado hombre se rascó la nuca y sonrió tontamente a modo de pedir una disculpa por su desacato.

Se silenciaron cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente para darle paso a uno de los ocupantes. Pero, ¿qué sucedió adentro?...

Trunks había entrado en la habitación y encontró a sus futuros padres en el balcón, separados por una distancia relativamente considerable. "Ni hablar… todavía no es el momento", pensó en sus adentros antes de animarse a decir algo, pero Bulma se le adelantó a hablar, ya que el ruido de la puerta la hizo volver la vista.

Hola, guapín, me da mucho gusto que ya hayas terminado de estudiar con Gohan —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Este… disculpe usted, señorita Bulma, no sabía que vino a visitarnos… señor Vegeta, lamento importunarles en su conversación —dijo el muchacho en entonación apenada y cortés, inclinándose levemente delante de sus progenitores en ciernes.

Descuida, guapo, yo vine aquí para invitar amablemente a Vegeta a las luchas de esta noche pero… —la científica cambió en ese momento el dulce tono de su voz por uno más ofendido—… pensándolo bien es mejor que no venga, así no tendré que ver su espantosa cara y me la pasaré bomba admirando a los verdaderos luchadores de gran musculatura —agregó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. Ya no te molestes en acompañarnos, Vegeta, y quédate encerrando ahogándote en tu bilis —puntualizó dirigiéndose desdeñosamente al Saiyajin adulto.

Bueno, creo que eso cambia las cosas… no te alegres tanto porque voy a ir a esa función de p#$% payasos —la irónica voz de Vegeta se dejó escuchar en cuanto Bulma terminó su crítica, aunque continuaba de espaldas a ellos.

¿Y a qué viene ahora ese cambio, eh? —la dama le preguntó con irritación, lanzándole una mirada que demostraba sus ganas de matarlo.

Voy a disfrutar mucho mirando lo fea que te pones cuando te enojas —respondió éste soltando una leve carcajada socarrona, observándola de reojo.

¡Ush, pero que tipo tan… odioso eres! —el rostro de la joven se descompuso más de la cuenta, y, echando chispas, pasó junto al adolescente para salir de la pieza.

Afortunadamente Trunks se hizo a un lado muy a tiempo, lo justo para no ser atropellado por su progenitora, a la cual miró con algo de pena, ya que deseaba disculparse con ella por el mal rato. Resignadamente volvió la vista hacia su padre mirándolo por un momento con molestia antes de meterse al baño, ya que el Príncipe continuó en su posición apoyado en el balcón.

Bulma, ¿invitaste a Vegeta a las luchas? —sin medir su imprudencia, y al verla salir así de apurada, Gokú no pudo dejar de preguntarle a su amiga por lo sucedido.

¡Cierra la boca y no me molestes, tonto! —la científica le gritó a su amigo con toda la potencia de sus pulmones… encontró con quien desquitar el coraje que le hizo pasar el altanero Saiyajin. El ingenuo Saiyajin y sus acompañantes se pegaron a la pared del susto, recibiendo esa exclamación en plena cara—. ¡Todos los hombres son unos malnacidos idiotas! —reiteró antes de meterse en su propia habitación.

Uy, que genio… si yo sólo quería saber —observó el de alborotada cabellera rascándose la frente con gesto de incomprensión, mientras Gohan y Pikoro retomaban su respiración normal—. Vamos, Gohan, tu mamá puede enojarse también con nosotros si no nos apuramos ya que tenemos que bañarnos para ir a cenar —le dijo relajadamente a su hijo tomándolo por un hombro, encaminándose con él por el pasillo—. Nos vemos luego, Pikoro —añadió despidiéndose de su camarada con la otra mano.

Sí, papá… Adiós, señor Pikoro —el chiquillo imitó a su progenitor y se dejó llevar, sonriéndole a su maestro a modo de despedida.

Hasta luego, Gohan —el namek correspondió el gesto y considero que ya era el tiempo de regresar a su dormitorio, dado que el peligro había pasado ya.

Bien, la hora de la cena fue todo un show como siempre que Gokú come, ya que devoraba y devoraba platillos como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y claro, Vegeta no pensaba quedarse atrás ni dejarle los mejores manjares, faltaba más; por lo tanto Bulma y Milk, suspirando entre resignadas y molestas, tuvieron que ponerles orden restringiéndoles la ración, lo que ocasionó una que otra queja por parte de esos dos. Los demás sonrieron tontamente fingiendo indiferencia en tanto una imperceptible gota anime colectiva representaba su bochorno. Más tarde se encontraban en el salón de eventos en donde se llevarían a cabo las luchas, acomodándose en buenos lugares de la primera fila, y sólo Pikoro y Vegeta se sentaron en las gradas de hasta atrás, sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Mucha gente asistió al evento, pero con todo y todo ninguno se sentó cerca de ese par de antipáticos, tal vez reparando en sus "malas vibras", así que por lo menos dos filas delante de ellos quedaron vacías. Eso sí, por "azares" del destino el mal encarado Príncipe se situó detrás de Bulma mirándola con algo de burla, ocasionándole a la científica cierta incomodidad y consiguiendo que volteara discretamente en repetidas ocasiones para lanzarle un recíproco mohín que no ocultaba su aversión.

¿Hay algo que le moleste, señorita Bulma?... —le preguntó discretamente Trunks sentado a su lado, y tan sólo por educación, ya que estaba más que consiente de lo que le originaba agitación a su futura madre—… si gusta podemos cambiarnos de lugar —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

No es nada, lindo, de verdad estoy bien aquí —respondió ella volviendo a sonreír con un gesto un tanto bobo. Antes prefería morir que aceptar cualquier sentimiento que le provocara el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Espero que estas peleas sean tan divertidas como las del verdadero Budokai Tenkaichi —dijo Gokú en tono emocionado, sentado al otro costado de Trunks—. Ya quiero ver que tan buenos son los peleadores actuales.

Y yo lo que espero es que no haya mucha violencia ni tipos malos como el villano de Pikoro —opinó Milk al lado de su marido, tratando de encubrir el temor de su voz—, no me gustaría que Gohan llenara su mente de ese tipo de cosas o podría volverse un rebelde sin causa —agregó dirigiéndole a su hijo una mirada un tanto aprensiva.

No cabe duda, la mujer de Gokú es una verdadera insufrible —masculló el mencionado namek a lo lejos, ya que no perdía detalle de ciertas charlas confidenciales.

Ay, mamá, yo no creo que haya problemas, es sólo una función de beneficencia —dijo el pequeño enrojeciendo levemente de la vergüenza… lo bueno es que Videl aún no llegaba, ya que sería demasiado bochornoso que ella escuchara esos argumentos.

Vamos, Milk, creo que debes relajarte y disfrutar de la función como todas las personas —le dijo Krilin sonriéndole con amabilidad, esperando hacerla entrar en razón—. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que fue en el Budokai donde Gokú te pidió matrimonio? —le recordó en tono jocoso.

Eso fue algo tan romántico —la morena puso un momentáneo gesto amoroso, apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo—. Gokú, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? —le dijo dulcemente haciéndole ojitos.

Este… sí, claro —respondió éste algo confundido, más entendió que lo mejor era no enfadar a su mujercita o podría sucederle una desgracia.

De verdad fue insólito el cómo Gokú y Milk se comprometieron después de su breve batalla… deberías haberlos visto, Gohan —Yamcha intervino sentado al lado izquierdo de Bulma, comprendiendo el apuro de su compañero de luchas y dirigiéndose amablemente al pequeño Saiyajin hijo de la pareja a modo de explicación—. Y desde ese momento Krilin busca novia con desesperación —adicionó más que sonriente.

¡Oye, Yamcha, no digas esas cosas! —el pobre pelón enrojeció como rábano e hizo exagerados ademanes con las manos pidiendo silencio.

Vamos, Krilin, eso es muy cierto, me consta que has buscado a la novia ideal para casarte también —afirmó Kame Sen'nin con su característica entonación de conocedor en temas amorosos—, pero lo malo es que tu suerte con las chicas no ha sido muy buena que digamos… así que lo mejor es que desistas de conquistar a una especialmente rubia —añadió.

¡Maestro!, ¿usted también? —Krilin se sintió más avergonzado, ya que estaba tratando de ocultar ante todas sus amistades la atracción que sentía hacia la androide **18**.

Mejor pon atención la próxima vez que lo intentes, Krilin, y no te fijes en una descerebrada como esa loca de Marón —le dijo Bulma empleando su acento de sabihonda sin disimular su animadversión hacia la mencionada ex de su amigo—. Tú no mereces una zorra que te engañe con los que dicen ser tus amigos —puntualizó mirando fijamente a Yamcha por un segundo, con gesto de ofendida, a lo que el beisbolista agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sin ánimo de rebatirle nada.

Por cierto, Krilin, ¿a dónde crees que haya ido Marón está vez?... —Oolong le preguntó al guerrero con visible curiosidad y un tanto de picardía dibujada en sus ojos porcinos—… Me hubiera gustado tanto invitarla a salir conmigo y tal vez regalarle un sostén de encaje para… bueno, para… —e hizo una mímica reveladora relamiéndose los labios del puro gusto. Ante eso Gohan enrojeció levemente y Gokú hizo un gesto de incomprensión absoluta, ya que él no ve lo interesante en el hecho de admirar el busto femenino porque, en su ingenua opinión, todos los senos son iguales.

Tienes toda la razón, Oolong, fuera de que Marón es una tontita no está nada mal… —Rōshi no dudó en seguirle el juego al metamorfo sonriendo de igual manera en lo que le sangraba la nariz.

¡Pelados! —Bulma y Milk no dudaron en darle a ese par de pervertidos un buen coscorrón con sus bolsos de mano, enfurecidas en extremo, consiguiendo que les brotara un chichón bastante grande y doloroso en lo alto de sus cabezas.

Fue entonces que las luces se prendieron y apagaron a manera de indicar que la función iba a comenzar, y todos los presentes guardaron un respetuoso silencio para escuchar a la persona que se dirigía presurosa al centro del cuadrilátero.

¡Muy buenas noches, damas, caballeros y niños que nos acompañan en esta gran función de beneficencia para los niños sin hogar! —un gran conocido de todos, el rubio comentarista de los torneos del Budokai Tenkaichi, hizo su aparición hablando con un tono que no ocultaba su emoción habitual, y la entusiasta multitud vitoreó sus palabras—. ¡Está noche será inolvidable ya que veremos luchas por todo lo alto!

¡Oigan, amigos, es el comentarista del Budokai Tenkaichi! —Gokú reconoció al narrador y no pudo ocultar su alegría de verlo nuevamente, así que hasta se levantó de su asiento para ir personalmente a saludarlo—. ¡Hola, es un gusto verlo tan saludable después de lo sucedido anoche! —le dijo al tiempo que le daba un apretón de manos.

¡Oh, pero si es Gokú! —el buen hombre también le saludó con amabilidad, sonriendo grandemente—. ¡Espectadores que nos acompañan esta noche, es un gran honor para mí presentarles a un grande entre los grandes campeones de Budokai Tenkaichi, me refiero a Son Gokú! —exclamó dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre que continuaba aplaudiendo, y muchos de ellos, reconociendo a sus ídolos, no dudaron en mostrar pancartas de apoyo a sus personajes favoritos.

A petición del público asistente, los guerreros _"Z"_ y compañía fueron enfocados por la intensa iluminación que hay en este tipo de eventos.

Esto está un poco fuera de control… —dijo Bulma en voz baja y mortificada, ya que no vestía de forma espectacular como se requiere en una ocasión especial.

¡Podemos ver que sus fieles compañeros de batalla han venido a acompañarle, siempre listos para defender a la Tierra de las fuerzas del mal! —agregó el cronista al instante de señalarles, y las ovaciones continuaron—. ¡Estos sí que son guerreros valientes!

Y allá en las gradas de atrás se encuentran Pikoro y Vegeta, que también son amigos míos… —Gokú se dirigió al rubio en voz baja, indicándole que no omitiera a sus apartados camaradas.

Faltaba más… —observó el buen hombre antes de elevar nuevamente la voz para presentarlos—… ¡Y por supuesto que no podían dejar de estar presentes Pikoro Daimaiō y Vegeta, otros de sus grandes amigos! —señaló con voz entusiasta, y las luces se dirigieron a los mencionados deslumbrándolos un segundo.

Ese condenado de Kakarotto… —dijo Vegeta con irritación desviando momentáneamente la vista y tapándose un poco los ojos con el antebrazo derecho.

Te ayudaré a matarlo cuando hayamos terminado con esta tontería… —Pikoro no dudó en imitar el gesto de desagrado del Príncipe Saiyajin, y ambos le lanzaron al ingenuo y atolondrado Saiyajin una mirada asesina deseándole lo peor—. ¡Maldito seas, Gokú, vas a pagar muy caro por esto! —le gritó al final sin ocultar su furia.

¡Descuiden, Pikoro, Vegeta, yo siempre me acuerdo de ustedes! —el aludido les saludó muy sonriente y quitado de la pena, como si no hubiera hecho nada que pusiera su vida en peligro.

El señor Pikoro y el señor Vegeta no parecen nada contentos… —dijo Trunks soltando un suspiro muy bajo de abatimiento, y Gohan únicamente sonrió como bobo.

¡Óyeme, Gokú, ven aquí inmediatamente y ya no me hagas pasar vergüenzas! —y Milk, enrojecida de la rabia y la pena, decidió que ya era suficiente de toda esa alharaca, así que se levantó de su propia silla y le habló a su marido en son de mando—. ¡No quiero que Gohan se vuelva un rebelde por tu falta de conciencia!

Vamos, Milk, si yo sólo estoy… —por un segundo el moreno pareció contrariado del actuar de su mujercita, y ya pensaba soltarle una explicación convincente más no pudo decir ni media palabra más.

¡Qué te sientes de una buena vez! —ya que ella no lo dejó terminar y, dejando ver unos peligrosos colmillos en uno de sus más terroríficos gestos, casi se lo come de un bocado.

Este… sí, Milk, ya voy pero no te enojes —el pobre dio un brinco del puritito susto, y mejor decidió cumplir el reclamo de su esposa—. Nos vemos luego, señor comentarista —le dijo apuradamente al hombre rubio para dirigirse presuroso a su asiento.

Claro, claro, Gokú, no hay problema ya que la función está a punto de comenzar —el narrador le habló en voz baja entendiendo que se metería en problemas si no le hacía caso a la dama, la encantadora "Luchadora anónima" que tenía un carácter explosivo, y ya sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Aclarándose la garganta continuó con su labor de presentación—. ¡Muy bien, señoras y señores, demos la bienvenida a nuestro selecto grupo de luchadores encabezados por Mr. Satán, el último campeón del Budokai Tenkaichi! —pronunció para darle entrada a los que se presentarían ahí.

Los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras que por el pasillo desfilaba como una docena de hombres de estupenda y gran musculatura y afiladas quijadas, saludando petulantemente al público espectador, y Mr. Satán iba adelante llevando de la mano a la pequeña Videl, la cual no parecía muy contenta al ser casi arrastrada por su progenitor.

Por cierto que entre los espectadores se encontraban también los _Jinzō Ningen_ **17** y **18** acompañados por **16**. Los dos jóvenes decidieron pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose en la función, y, como la programación del canal de animales de ese día era repetitiva, el alto androide se convenció de ir con ellos. Era preferible reírse de los patéticos guerreros _"Z"_ a soportar a Cell y al Dr. Maki Gero hablando sobre sus expectativas de conquistar al mundo, aunque para **16** no le era muy atrayente el ver a unos sujetos pelear sin una aparente razón. Ahora estaban ahí, y la rubia **18** bostezaba disimuladamente del puro aburrimiento.

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, gracias por venir a apoyar a su campeón en esta noble causa! —dijo el hombre de peinado afro acercándose al narrador, arrebatándole el micrófono—. Para ustedes es un privilegio el conocerme en persona pues un gran campeón como yo siempre está ocupado resolviendo los problemas de la humanidad— externó en tono de presunción.

¿Qué tanta sarta de estupideces dice el idiota ese? —le preguntó **17** a **18** en voz muy baja y con gesto de asco, a lo que ella sólo se encogió de hombros haciendo al tiempo una mímica representativa indicando que el hombre estaba loco de remate.

Vamos, Mr. Satán, para un gran campeón como usted no ha de representar alguna dificultad el encontrarse aquí en estos momentos y satisfacer a sus admiradores, ¿verdad? —el comentarista recuperó su micrófono para poder entrevistar al "ídolo de las multitudes", hablándole con admiración.

Pero por supuesto que no, mi querido amigo, y es por ello que accedí a participar por esta noble causa y apoyar a los pobrecitos niños desamparados —respondió Satán dándose aires, levantando a Videl entre sus brazos y adoptando al momento una inflexión de voz paternal y protector—. Quiero que mi pequeña hija Videl vea que el ser un campeón no solamente es pelear contra los malos, sino hacer buenas obras en beneficio de los demás —restregando varias veces su mejilla en el rostro infantil, por lo que la niña no dudó en protestar un poco.

Basta, papá, no te rasuraste hoy y tu barba me pica —dijo la chiquilla haciendo pucheros.

Hija mía, debes saber que tu padre es un hombre tan ocupado que a veces no hay tiempo para tonterías como esa —el varón la colocó cuidadosamente sobre el piso y le acarició la cabellera hasta casi despeinarla. "Creo que con esta muestra de cariño me he ganado el corazón de alguna linda señorita" pensó en sus adentros sonriendo nuevamente con pedantería, hinchando de más sus anchos pectorales.

Mr. Satán, es usted un gran ejemplo a seguir… —observó el rubio narrador como si estuviera en éxtasis.

Oye, papá, ¿ya me puedo ir con Gohan? —Videl no permitió que su padre continuara jactándose de sus logros y le habló en tono enfurruñado tratando de acomodarse el peinado.

¿Con… Gohan?… ¿y quién es Gohan? —Satán pareció algo confundido por la petición, ya que no recordaba entre sus amistades a alguien que se llamara así.

Sí, papá, Gohan es mi amigo y está sentado allá —la chiquilla no dudó en señalar el sitio donde su joven conocido y los que le acompañaban se encontraban.

¡Hola, Satán!, ¿qué hay? —Gokú no dudó en dedicarles un saludo en cuanto Mr. Satán y el rubio narrador voltearon a verlos. Los demás le imitaron tímidamente.

¿Ese sujeto es Gohan?... —por obvias que el hombre de peinado afro miró con desconfianza al individuo que lo saludaba de esa forma tan fresca, pensando que ese tipo tal vez quisiera abusar de su pequeña—… ¿no es demasiado mayor para ser tu amigo? —le dijo a la niña en tono preocupado.

Ay, papá, ese señor es el papá de Gohan… ¿qué ya no te acuerdas que ayer nos ayudaron? —la jovencita le lanzó a su progenitor una mirada de enfado… sólo a él se le ocurría pensar en ese tipo de cosas—. Mejor me voy —añadió y salió del cuadrilátero para sentarse tranquilamente al lado de Gohan, saludando educadamente a todos los ahí reunidos—. Muy buenas tardes a todos… hola, Gohan, me alegra que estés aquí porque nos vamos a divertir mucho —puntualizó al final, regalándole al chico Saiyajin una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ya lo creo que sí —el aludido correspondió el gesto, mostrándose emocionado ya que siempre había querido ver un torneo como el Budokai.

Tu papá es un hombre muy simpático, pequeña Videl… ya quiero verlo pelear —le dijo Gokú a la niña sin ocultar un aire de diversión.

Todos los luchadores tomaron un turno para definir el orden de los combates, tal y como se realiza en el Budokai, a su vez el rubio animador iba anotando los nombres en una lista, y al final la hizo llegar a la cabina de transmisión televisiva para que los presentaran en pantallas de alta resolución y así todos los espectadores y seguidores del evento pudieran verlos. Mr. Satán pelearía en el segundo combate.

Los que pelearían primero permanecieron en el centro del cuadrilátero, junto con el narrador y el réferi del evento y, antes de comenzar la contienda, el comentarista hizo la presentación de ambos individuos describiendo sus virtudes, deseándoles suerte en la batalla.

El combate en sí no era de lo más espectacular ya que los dos rivales se enfrascaron en una lluvia de golpes, patadas, alguna que otra llave y lances muy al estilo americano de la _"WWE"_, patrocinadora principal del evento, más la gran mayoría del público espectador no dejaba de vitorear y aplaudir cada una de las maniobras mostradas por los luchadores, e inclusive los animaban empleando alguna que otra palabra altisonante. Bueno, hasta nuestros conocidos, los guerreros _"Z"_, consideraron que, para ser una función de beneficencia no lo hacían nada mal; pero Gokú, que no pudo disimular un tic de perplejidad, y Pikoro y Vegeta, con los rostros torcidos en una mueca despectiva, sabían que no era una pelea verdadera a como ellos estaban acostumbrados… bueno, ¿qué podía esperarse de tan grotescos bufones en ridículos trajes?

¡Mph!, tanto p#$%& escándalo por esta payasada —masculló el Príncipe entre dientes sintiéndose tentado de abandonar el lugar. Más, en su interior, algo le dijo que no se fuera, que no le diera a la fastidiosa mujer de cabellos azules la oportunidad de salirse con la suya y jactarse de ello, así que mejor esperaría.

Te entiendo perfectamente, esto no es más que basura —Pikoro se mostró de acuerdo con él pero decidió permanecer también en su lugar, ya que le había prometido a Gohan estar presente y no deseaba quedar mal con el chico.

¿A qué hora empezaran a pelear esos señores? —por su parte, Gokú se hizo esa pregunta en tono dudoso sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, parpadeando un tanto extrañado. Como había mucho ruido en el ambiente casi no se escuchaba lo que se decía en entonación normal.

Ay, Gokú, ya llevan como cinco minutos peleando —Milk, al estar cerca de él, sí le escuchó y respondió a su pregunta con algo de irritación, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre el ruido de la multitud.

¿En serio?... —el atolondrado Saiyajin miró a su esposa con un gesto de incredulidad absoluta—… pues las batallas en el Budokai Tenkaichi se ven mejor que esta pelea —agregó rascándose la nuca, volviendo la vista nuevamente al cuadrilátero.

Es que esos luchadores no son de nuestro país, Gokú —la morena contó mentalmente hasta diez de la manera más rápida, para hablarle a su querido esposo con toda la calma del mundo—, por eso es que su manera de pelear es muy diferente a lo que nosotros hemos visto.

Aahh, ya veo —a lo que el hombre pareció apantallado por esa información desconocida para él—. ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso, Milk? —y después cuestionó a su mujercita con creciente admiración.

Lo decía el folleto de publicidad del evento —contestó ella haciéndole entrega de uno de los dichosos impresos que les dieron cuando llegaron al hotel, y al momento lo quedó mirando con algo de severidad—. Creo que deberías leer un poco más, Gokú, así que lo mejor es que también tomes clases con Gohan en cuanto regresemos a casa —puntualizó empleando un ligero tono de mando.

Pero, Milk, no puedo hacer eso, recuerda que Pikoro y yo estamos entrenando a Gohan para… —Gokú ya empezaba a rezongar levemente en tono de niño regañado… ¿acaso su señora no comprendía la importancia de defender la Tierra por sobre los estudios?

¡No me lo recuerdes! —le espetó Milk haciéndolo callar al momento. Lo bueno es que, con todo el escándalo, no se alcanzaba a escuchar su "leve" discusión marital—. En cuanto pase toda esa locura de los androides Gohan y tú tendrán que ir a la escuela… ¿te quedó claro? —y lo miró amenazadoramente para que no cupiera duda de que era una orden.

Este… sí, Milk, lo que tú digas… —al Saiyajin no le quedó de otra más que sonreír como tonto encogiéndose un instante de tamaño. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle un gusto a su esposa y obedecerla.

Ante ese último grito algunos de sus acompañantes los miraron un momento y pusieron los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo… no escucharon todo pero, por la expresión en el rostro de la morena, a leguas se veía que algo de su cónyuge le había disgustado. Decidieron no decir nada del asunto y continuar disfrutando del show.

La primera batalla terminó en poco más de diez minutos cuando el réferi levantó el brazo del vencedor, y el narrador hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

¡Pero que pelea la que acabamos de ver, señoras y señores, que derroche de talento nos han demostrado estos grandes gladiadores sobre el ring!... ¡Y en unos minutos más veremos al último gran campeón del Budokai Tenkaichi en acción! —dijo a voz en cuello empleando su habitual entonación de júbilo.

La muchedumbre continuaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, y muchos se encontraban saboreando hot dogs y otras fruslerías de las acostumbradas en eventos de este tipo, las cuales eran vendidas por parte del personal del hotel para la recaudación de fondos. El aroma del bocadillo no pasó desapercibido para el glotón de Gokú, y su apetito voraz volvió a despertar.

¡Mmmh, pero qué bien huele! —dijo relamiéndose los labios de gusto—. Oye, Milk, quiero comerme uno de esos sabrosos perros calientes que tiene ese señor de allá… por favor, es que tantas emociones me dieron hambre —y se dirigió a su mujercita un tanto suplicante.

Ay, Gokú, deberías aprender a controlar tu apetito como el joven que está a tu lado —le puntualizó la morena mirándolo con algo de reproche y señalando a Trunks, quien muy inocentemente aplaudía como todos los demás disfrutando el espectáculo —. Él no come tanto como tú aunque también es un Saiyajin —añadió con contundencia.

Anda, Milk, di que sí, sólo uno, de verdad… —el moreno pasó por alto la observación y miró a su esposa con sus ojitos más tiernos de borrego, agregando con algo de adulación tomándola suavemente de las manos—… tu comida es la más deliciosa que he probado pero, como ahorita no puedes cocinar ya que también te merecías unas vacaciones, tengo que comer lo que preparan aquí… por favor, por favor, por favor…

Está bien, Gokú, pero sólo uno… ah, y también le compras uno a Gohan —la aludida enrojeció levemente ante el cumplido de su marido, así que terminó accediendo no sin antes recordar también a su retoño.

Vamos, Gohan, iremos a comprar un hot dog —ni bien terminó su esposa de hablar cuando Gokú ya estaba encaminándose hacia el vendedor más cercano.

Bien… ¿gustas que te traiga algo, Videl? —el chico Saiyajin le ofreció amablemente a su amiguita antes de seguir a su padre.

Muchas gracias, Gohan, pero no se me apetece nada —respondió la chiquilla con una sonrisa amable, ya que en ese instante hizo su aparición Mr. Satán por el pasillo, saludando con petulancia al público que le aplaudía.

¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, tenemos con nosotros al campeón de la última edición del Budokai Tenkaichi, el maravilloso y grande Mr. Satán! —dijo el narrador colocándose nuevamente al centro del cuadrilátero, animando a la concurrencia a aplaudir con más fuerza.

Gracias, de verdad les agradezco su apoyo y más tarde les daré mi autógrafo… son ustedes unos verdaderos afortunados al contar con mi presencia para pelear por esta noble causa —dijo el hombre de peinado afro en entonación presuntuosa.

¡Y aquí llega el retador, el campeón mundial de la _WWE_! —anunció el rubio comentarista empleando ese tono de éxtasis cuando hace su trabajo, dándole la bienvenida al contrincante de Mr. Satán, un hombre mucho más fornido y con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Él es el único y original, el inigualable Brock Lestnar! —recalcó en cuanto el nombrado subió al ring, dirigiéndole al de peinado afro una mirada bastante desagradable.

Por unos segundos Mr. Satán tuvo ganas de salir corriendo y pretextar un repentino dolor de estómago, ya que el recién llegado individuo le pareció alguien bastante grande y peligroso. Pero ante todo estaba su dignidad de campeón, y Videl, su pequeña hija, lo estaba viendo, así que por nada del mundo quedaría mal con ella. Por cierto que junto al tal Brock Lestnar se presentó otro individuo, el cual tenía apariencia de licenciado, aunque era algo rollizo y con cabellera en retirada.

¡Ah, pero qué bien, un retador a la altura de un gran campeón como yo! —dijo presuntuosamente Mr. Satán, disimulando lo mejor que pudo el temblor de su voz.

Perdone usted, señor… ¿quién es y qué hace aquí? —el presentador miró con extrañeza al otro sujeto, quien se colocó al lado del retador.

Oh, usted no se fije en ese detalle, mi nombre es Paul Heyman y Brock Lestnar es mi cliente… soy su abogado —puntualizó el personaje con algo de orgullo—. De hecho soy representante de varios luchadores de la _WWE_, y, si usted necesita mis servicios, puedo hacerle un descuento en su primera mensualidad —añadió dirigiéndose a Mr. Satán, entregándole una propaganda—. Hasta ahora nadie se ha desilusionado de mi trabajo —afirmó.

Eee… muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, tengo que consultarlo con mi almohada —le respondió el de peinado afro un tanto anonadado.

Créame, no se lamentará al contar con un abogado de cabecera que le resuelva sus problemas —continuó el tal Paul Heyman echándole "crema a sus tacos", hinchándose como pavo.

Pues… no suena mal la idea… —observó Satán pensativo.

A todo esto Gokú regresó a su asiento llevando toda una bandeja repleta de hot dogs, echándose más de tres a la vez… uno solo no llenaría su rugiente víscera estomacal. Milk lo quedó mirando con gesto horrorizado, y ni que decir de sus demás compañeros, a quienes la resignación y el bochorno se les dibujó en sus rostros.

Gokú, te dije que comprarás sólo uno —le reclamó la morena en voz irritada, abochornada por el "show" que hacía éste al masticar sin recato.

"_O" "s'ento" "mu'ho", "'ilk", "e'"_ que uno no _"e'" "'u'i'ie'te"_ —respondió el aludido con la boca llena de pan.

No es posible, Gokú… ¿por lo menos le diste alguno a Gohan? —bien, ya no había nada que hacer por eso, únicamente recalcar si su hijo estaba comiendo también.

No te preocupes por eso, mamá, yo ya comí uno —el chicuelo le respondió a su progenitora en entonación levemente avergonzada, compartiendo con su amiguita una bolsa grande de chocolates confitados.

Ay, Gokú, no cabe duda de que comes peor que Vegeta… por lo menos él es más educado que tú, usa los cubiertos y sabe masticar con la boca cerrada —Bulma no pudo guardarse un comentario de reproche, empleando un tono sutilmente burlón al hacer la comparación entre su amigo de alborotado peinado y el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Bulma, no compares a MI Gokú con ese pelafustán, que de príncipe no tiene más que el nombre —era lógico que Milk no iba a permitir una comparación en ese sentido… faltaba más. Pero al cándido Saiyajin eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, así que continuó comiendo como si la discusión no fuera por él.

Bueno, Milk, tú dirás lo que quieras pero yo puedo asegurarte que Vegeta sí tiene modales. Ahí como la vez me he encargado de sacar lo mejor de él —la científica recalcó sus palabras con engreída seguridad. Sus acompañantes miraban alternativamente de una a otra, y algunos sonrieron muy discretamente con condescendencia.

Pues Gokú no necesitaba ser educado ya que él siempre ha sido muy amable y servicial —la morena contraatacó empleando un argumento irrefutable.

Esas perturbadas féminas me enferman —masculló Pikoro a lo lejos, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago, ya que podía escuchar el debate de las amigas.

¡Mph!, mujeres tenían que ser… —Vegeta resopló su descontento por lo bajo, ya que aun sin escucharlas pudo darse una idea de lo que motivo el argüende… Kakarotto y su escandalosa forma de comer, que hasta a él le causaba repugnancia.

Las voces de las damas llegaron a los oídos de alguien más.

¡Ah, pero si es la bella y encantadora señorita Bulma Briefs! —Mr. Satán reconoció al fin a Bulma, ya que la primera vez no había reparado en su presencia, así que interrumpió al referí cuando les daba las instrucciones para la pelea y bajó del ring para ir a saludarla personalmente—. Es un verdadero honor para mí el que haya venido a verme especialmente esta noche… sé que soy irresistible, ¿verdad? —le dijo coquetamente al tiempo que le besaba una mano de forma caballerosa.

Este… bueno, en realidad… fue la pequeña Videl la que nos invitó —la pobre enrojeció intensamente de la vergüenza, y disimuló un gesto de asco al sentir los labios del hombre sobre la piel de su mano, retirándola rápidamente en cuanto pudo hacerlo y limpiándola discretamente con un pañuelo salido del fondo de su bolso.

Era de esperarse… —Kame Sen'nin le habló a Oolong en voz muy baja, y los dos miraron cautelosamente a Bulma con algo de picardía. Y como no, si a ella siempre le ha gustado lucir su cuerpazo.

Videl, hija mía, ¿por qué no me dijiste que también invitaste a la señorita Briefs? —el hombre miró a su niña con algo de seriedad paternal antes de volver la vista nuevamente hacia la dama de cabellera azul, quien quería ocultarse tras de Trunks. Bueno, ante el desparpajo del hombre de peinado afro, el adolescente frunció levemente el entrecejo muy al estilo de su real progenitor… o sea, ¿quién diablos se creía el tipo ese para hablarle así a su futura madre, y en sus narices?—. Mi estimada señorita Briefs, le dedico está lucha y después la invito a cenar si no hay inconveniente —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, pretendiendo verse como galán conquistador que a todas trae muertas.

La pobre Videl se sentía tan avergonzada de la conducta de su progenitor, y por un momento deseó que se la tragara la tierra. No quería ni ver a Gohan de frente.

¿Y a ese c$%&# qué le pasa? —para Vegeta no pasó desapercibido lo que sucedía en las gradas de adelante, así que bufó por lo bajo con indignación. Ya le traía hasta la m… el hecho de que Mr. Satán alardeará de ser campeón de un torneíto.

Pues parece que pretende algo con la mujer… —dijo Pikoro evitando reírse de su reacción, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación. Si eso no era interés…

Este… muchas gracias pero… acabo de cenar y… no debo comer demasiado o podría dañar mi figura —por cierto que Bulma no dudó en excusarse con Mr. Satán ante sus pretensiones, ya que lo que menos quería era salir con un tipo así de altanero y poco agraciado.

Anda, Bulma, di que sí, no seas así de egoísta y vamos a cenar con Mr. Satán otra vez —Gokú no dudó en intervenir en cuanto terminó sus bocadillos, ante la promesa de cenar nuevamente y gratis.

Gokú… nadie te está invitando a ti —Milk no vaciló en llamarle la atención por su inconciencia, o de un momento a otro podría explotar del coraje.

Pero Milk, no está bien que se desperdicie una buena comida —y él le respondió empleando ese tono de niño bueno que suele emplear para evitar que ella lo regañe de fea manera.

Disculpe usted, Mr. Satán, pero si no vuelve al ring no podremos empezar la pelea —el rubio narrador consideró que ya era el momento de continuar con el entretenimiento, así que instó a Mr. Satán para subir al área de batalla, en donde Brock Lestnar esperaba impaciente.

Iré en seguida —respondió el de peinado afro enderezándose cuan largo es y haciéndose más ancho para verse imponente—. Voy a obtener la victoria para usted, señorita Briefs —agregó lanzándole a la científica un beso al aire. La dama se ocultó mejor detrás de su hijo en ciernes para evitar ese beso, quien no dudó en protegerla.

Claro que, ni bien el campeón del Budokai puso un pie en el cuadrilátero, alguien le increpó con una obscenidad desde las gradas de atrás.

¡Jah!, es seguro que un estúpido m"#$%& como tú no puede ganar una pelea —dijo la irritada voz en tono agresivo y retador, y tanto los "Z" que habían reconocido ese tono, como Mr. Satán, volvieron la vista.

Tenía que ser Vegeta… —dijeron al unísono y en voz muy baja Krilin, Oolong y Kame Sen'nin. Ten Shin Han y Chaozu se miraron entre ellos tratando de encontrar una explicación a eso.

Señor Gokú, lo mejor es estar preparados por si es necesario… —murmuró Trunks mirando significativamente a Gokú, quien, aunque no entendió por qué el Príncipe tomó esa actitud, comprendió a lo que se refería el adolescente.

Ay, no, ¿qué pretende Vegeta? —se dijo Bulma con algo de aturdimiento… encima de aguantar a un chiflado egocentrista como Mr. Satán, habría de sobrellevar a un desdeñoso y belicoso Saiyajin. Lunch y Milk se mostraron también extrañadas, aunque no tanto como la científica.

Vaya, ¿me estás diciendo que dudas de mi capacidad de campeón? —dijo con arrogancia el hombre de peinado afro, mirando a su nuevo retador—. ¿Entonces por qué no vienes tú también a pelear, eh?... tengo para todos —agregó.

Disculpe usted, Mr. Satán, tiene que pelar primero con mi cliente o voy a demandarlo por incumplimiento de contrato —Paul Heyman trató de llamar su atención, y Brock Lestnar rechinó los dientes.

El Príncipe Saiyajin voló desde su lugar hasta colocarse en medio de los dos luchadores, mirándolos a ambos con desdén.

¿Estás seguro de querer pelear?... no respondo por lesiones graves —le dijo Mr. Satán con algo de duda, y evitó reírse de su baja estatura. Vamos, apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, y no se diga al luchador americano, quien mide como uno noventa.

¡Este enano es una basura! —exclamó Brock Lestnar lanzándole al Saiyajin un golpe directo a la cabeza. Por lógicas razones Vegeta esquivó el puñetazo con suma facilidad, y, con asombrosa rapidez, le metió al enorme peleador una certera patada en la boca del estómago, sacándolo del cuadrilátero por sobre las cuerdas.

¡La basura eres tú, pedazo de imbécil! —le dijo muy bravucón al momento de asentarle el golpe.

¿Pero qué…?... —Paul Heyman y todos los espectadores vieron como salía volando el luchador más grande, y no pudieron disimular un gesto de incredulidad—. Oiga, usted no puede hacer eso… —le reclamó el abogado al Saiyajin, y éste no dudó en mandarlo también a volar.

¡Cállate! —le espetó dándole un manotazo en pleno rostro que casi le revienta los dientes, y lo expulsó del ring en forma tan violenta que el hombre terminó estrellándose en las gradas de la segunda fila.

Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a esos payasos… —musitó **17** con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

Mr. Satán, el réferi y el comentarista se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer, y el Príncipe le lanzó al de peinado afro una mirada fulminante. El pobre hombre quería que la tierra se lo tragara, y por poquito se orina del miedo.

Insecto miserable… vas a morir —bufó Vegeta cargando un poco de _Ki_ en su mano derecha.

¿Pero yo qué te hice?... ni te conozco —le preguntó Satán con aguda voz, ocultándose temerosamente tras el narrador.

¡Qué alguien ayude a mi papá! —Videl estaba asustada por lo que veía. No sabía de donde había salido el poder que ese hombre agresivo llevaba en la mano.

¡Por favor, señor Vegeta, no haga eso! —Trunks consideró que ya era suficiente y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre su padre para inmovilizarlo. Aunque el cobarde de Mr. Satán se mereciera eso por atrevido, no estaba nada bien que se cometiera un asesinato.

¡Tú no te atrevas a decirme que es lo que puedo hacer o no! —el enfurecido Saiyajin miró al muchacho con odio infinito cuando éste trató de sujetarle el brazo, y ambos forcejearon.

¿Y ustedes que esperan para subir con él?, ¡hagan algo y detengan a Vegeta! —en menos de un segundo, en cuanto el joven se levantó de su asiento, Bulma miró a los demás como si tuviera ganas de patearlos y mandarlos derechito al ring.

¡Vamos, amigos, tenemos que apoyarle! —no era necesario que se los dijera, ya que Krilin urgió a sus camaradas para ir en auxilio de Trunks, y todos los _"Z"_, incluyendo Pikoro, entraron al cuadrilátero intentando controlar al ofuscado Príncipe Saiyajin. Todos menos Gohan.

¡Tú no te mueves de ahí, Gohan! —le dijo Milk autoritaria en cuanto el chiquillo hizo el movimiento de levantarse, deteniéndolo por el hombro.

Pero mamá… —dijo el niño rezongando.

Descuida, Videl, Gokú y los demás no dejarán que le pase algo malo a tu papá —la científica le habló a la niña con amabilidad y confianza procurando tranquilizarla, si bien ella aún se mostraba conmocionada del actuar de Vegeta.

Bulma, ¿tú crees que terminen pronto con esto?... Ten Shin Han prometió llevarme al aeropuerto y mi vuelo sale en dos horas —le preguntó Lunch muy quitada de la pena, sonriendo como si nada relevante ocurriera en sus narices.

En menos de cinco minutos todo volverá a la normalidad, Lunch, así que tómalo con calma —le respondió ésta intentando creer en sus propias palabras, sonriéndole de forma algo tonta.

Bien, la rencilla cambió radicalmente y ahora tenemos a los guerreros "Z" en contra del Príncipe Saiyajin, quien lanzaba golpes, puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra pretendiendo quitarse a todos de encima. Por obvias que Mr. Satán no se iba a quedar viendo el desenlace de la riña, así que, en cuanto pudo, salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Videl no dudó en seguirle los pasos a su padre con algo de confusión, sin darse tiempo esta vez para despedirse, no entendiendo cuales serían los motivos de ese hombre para retar al autor de sus días y ni siquiera conocerlo, en tanto el narrador, junto con el réferi, decidieron que lo mejor era bajar del ring y asegurarse entre la multitud de espectadores, algunos de los cuales no dudaron en continuar con sus porras y sus silbidos de apoyo a los nuevos contendientes… total, habían ido a ver una función de luchas y tenían que disfrutar cada pelea.

¡Suéltenme, inmundas sabandijas, no se metan en lo que no les importa! —gruñó Vegeta propinándole un buen golpe a Yamcha y otro a Ten Shin Han, esquivando también a Krilin.

Está si es una pelea… y no lo hacen nada mal, ¿verdad, **16**? —el androide **17** disfrutaba del momento como nunca, y no titubeó en hacer una puntual observación mirando brevemente a su camarada de facciones impávidas, esperando por su opinión. El alto androide no dijo nada, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados.

Son unos papanatas… eso es lo que son —**18** no era de la misma opinión, así que soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

¡Vegeta, debes de controlar tu ira! —pero el Príncipe no tuvo la misma suerte con Gokú que con los demás, ya que él sí alcanzó a darle un derechazo en pleno rostro, y por muy poco lo deja noqueado, hecho que fue aprovechado por Pikoro para sujetarlo con firmeza por la espalda.

¡Ya para de una buena vez con esto, Vegeta! —le dijo con dureza aprisionándolo con fuerza. Pero no es tarea fácil el someter a alguien que sabe muy bien lo que es pelear con todo en contra.

¡Argh, miserable bellaco, quítame las manos de encima! —el Príncipe alcanzó a dar un giro rápido e intempestivo, lanzando al namek contra el piso.

De verdad siento mucho hacer esto —más Trunks no se lo pensó tanto y en cuanto vio la oportunidad de acercarse nuevamente a su progenitor para incrustarle un contundente golpe en la nuca lo hizo. Al final la mayoría tiende a imponerse sobre un solo individuo.

Mozalbete idio… —Vegeta sintió que las ideas se le nublaban con tremendo golpe, y no pudo ni terminar una frase cuando Gokú terminó de mandarlo hacia una esquina del ring con un derechazo metido en pleno estómago. Y es que todo había sido tan vertiginoso y desconcertante que el Saiyajin de peinado punk no se había percatado de la maniobra del adolescente.

Este… señor Gokú, ya no era necesario golpearlo más —le dijo el muchacho algo abochornado, ya que nunca había tenido la intención de lastimar de más a su padre.

Lo siento, jovenazo, es que me emocioné al recordar cuando Vegeta y yo nos enfrentamos por primera vez… y aun me debe una pelea —el de alborotada cabellera se sonrió a modo de disculpa, rascándose la nuca con algo de bochorno—. Amigos, ¿se encuentran bien? —posteriormente se dirigió a sus camaradas con amabilidad, los cuales se levantaban con algo de trabajo.

Uf, menos mal que todo ha terminado bien —dijo Krilin sacudiéndose la ropa, soltando un suspiro de conformidad. Qué equivocado estaba.

¿¡Pero cómo se atrevieron a lastimarlo!? —una estridente exclamación les hizo dar un respingo a todos los "Z", y la demás concurrencia ahí presente pareció más sobrecogida al ver a Bulma levantarse de su asiento.

Bulma, ¿qué piensas hacer? —le dijo Milk en tono de preocupación tratando de detenerla, pero fue inútil ya que la joven científica había saltado por sobre los asientos para dirigirse al cuadrilátero. Iba tan ofuscada que hasta mandó a volar nuevamente al pobre Paul Heyman, quien trabajosamente había bajado de las gradas.

¡Oigan, bola de montoneros abusivos, Vegeta no le hizo nada a nadie y no tenían por qué tratarlo así! —la dama les gritó a sus amigos de años plantándose muy firme frente a ellos, lanzándoles una mirada acusadora y terrible que los hizo retroceder un poco acobardados.

Esa tipa es linda pero está reloca —murmuró **17** para sí regocijándose con el show. **18** no hizo más que encogerse de hombros por enésima ocasión… su hermano no maduraría jamás, y **16** no dijo nada ya que no está programado para opinar sobre temas diversos.

Esto es ridículo, sólo es una mujer débil… —masculló Pikoro pasándose un buen trago de fluido bucal, y ninguno se atrevió a decirle algo a la joven genio.

Este… señorita Bulma —fue Trunks quien intentó hablar con ella tras un segundo que pareció eterno.

¡Quítense! —Bulma no se mostró dispuesta a oír a nadie, así que pasó entre ellos para agacharse al lado del desfallecido Príncipe, quien permanecía en la esquina y en una muy incómoda posición, casi atorado entre las cuerdas—. ¡Oh, Vegeta, dime algo, lo que sea! —y lo desatoró con mucho cuidado tomándolo entre sus brazos para no dejarlo caer. Casi parecía a punto de llorar.

Este… oye, Bulma, ¿qué no fuiste tú quién…? —por un sutil empujón de Ten Shin Han Yamcha tuvo que acercarse un poco para razonar con su ex—… además Vegeta se lo buscó por… —añadió en tono de justificación, sonriendo tímidamente como bobo.

¡Cállate que no quiero ninguna explicación de tu parte, tonto! —obvio que la joven le lanzó un gruñido terrible como si estuviera dispuesta a comérselo y escupirlo, por lo que el beisbolista retrocedió más que espantado.

Creo que lo mejor es que tú hables con ella… —Pikoro se dirigió a Trunks en voz muy baja, indicándole lo que debía hacer.

Sí, tiene usted razón señor Pikoro… —reconoció el adolescente encaminándose silenciosamente hacia su futura madre, agachándose junto a ella y tocándole un hombro con suavidad—. Lamento mucho el haber noqueado al señor Vegeta, señorita Bulma, pero era necesario evitar que cometiera una barbaridad —añadió mirando por una fracción de segundo el rostro del autor de sus días, para después sonreírle a ella con amabilidad y timidez.

Descuida, guapo, sólo dime en cuanto tiempo se recuperará de su desmayo —le respondió Bulma dedicándole una sonrisa amable y cariñosa sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente al Saiyajin adulto.

Bueno, era el colmo para todos los "Z" que desconocían la relación entre esos tres, así que se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos. O sea, la científica se sentía con el derecho de gritarles a todos pero al adolescente del futuro le hablaba con mucho afecto. Y, encima de todo, le tenía una gran consideración al muy desalmado Príncipe Saiyajin aun a sabiendas que lo único que ese quería era matar a Gokú, su gran compañero y aliado de la infancia, en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres… —dijo Ten Shin Han en voz muy baja mientras Krilin y Yamcha continuaban con la boca abierta.

Esos tres casi parecen una familia, ¿verdad que sí, Yamcha? —a Gokú no le pareció nada extraño el suceso, e incluso le pidió a su amigo beisbolista una opinión de la "tierna" escena.

Este… sí, claro, Gokú, claro —le respondió el de las cicatrices mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad.

Pikoro evitó reírse ante la cara desconcertada de Yamcha… "Y dicen que Gokú es un ingenuo…" pensó en sus adentros. Inmediatamente obligó al despistado Saiyajin a callarse dándole un disimulado puntapié.

Oye, Gokú, creo que a nadie le importa el cómo se vea Vegeta ahora… ese fue un buen golpe —le puntualizó para distraerlo.

¿De verdad te pareció un buen golpe? —el de alborotados cabellos se mostró más que complacido ante la observación de su camarada.

Muchachos, tengo que irme ya —les dijo Ten Shin Han con su habitual serenidad dándole a su amigo Saiyajin una palmada en la espalda. Posteriormente se dirigió a Chaozu tomándolo por un hombro, llevándolo con él—. Vamos, Chaozu, llevaremos a Lunch al aeropuerto.

Como digas, Ten —respondió el aludido dejándose conducir.

La concurrencia se recuperó de la impresión y empezaron a hacer ruido de cuchicheos, silbidos y porras, pidiendo porque reanudaran la función.

Este… disculpa, joven Gokú, ¿ya podemos continuar con las luchas? —el narrador le habló cautelosamente al de alborotado cabello, con quien tenía más confianza.

Pues yo creo que sí, ya ha pasado el peligro —contestó el aludido con educación, ya que Bulma y Trunks también se retiraron, llevando éste último al desvanecido Vegeta en brazos. El adolescente no dudaba en que, en cuanto su padre despertara, querría molerlo a golpes en el próximo entrenamiento, así que sonrió imperceptiblemente con resignación de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Qué bien… —dijo el réferi suspirando de alivio.

Bueno, Lunch, es hora de irnos —le dijo por su parte Ten Shin Han a la joven de abundante cabellera azul marino, acercándose a ella y evitando enrojecer de la pena ante el hecho de que lo mirara con agradecimiento.

Eres muy amable, Ten Shin Han, de verdad te lo agradezco —observó la dulce muchacha con una gran sonrisa, y se levantó de su asiento para despedirse amablemente de los demás—. Amigos, espero verlos pronto en cuanto regresen a casa —les dijo con cortesía a cada uno, dándoles la mano.

Lunch, linda, no olvides que mi casa es tu casa y puedes ir cuando quieras —Rōshi le sostuvo la mano por más de un segundo—. Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti y quiero ver qué tal se te… que te parece —añadió corrigiéndose presuroso. Conociendo como es de pervertido y fresco, lo más seguro es que el dichoso regalito fuera alguna prenda íntima femenina muy provocativa.

Con mucho gusto lo acepto, maestro, y no debió molestarse por nada —la sonriente chica, en ese estado de inocencia y dulzura, no parece sospechar de las intenciones del viejo verde, así que cualquier cosa venida de él sería bien recibida.

Ya después iremos por el regalo, maestro… Vamos, Lunch, se hace tarde y no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo —Ten Shin Han apartó a Lunch de Kame Sen'nin con algo de cuidado tomándola por los hombros, lanzándole al viejecillo una dura mirada al momento de irse con la joven.

Con permiso —Chaozu se despidió también mostrándose más que avergonzado, y fue detrás de ellos.

Gokú, ya es hora de que Gohan se vaya a dormir, así que vámonos… anda ya, Gohan —Milk consideró que ya era suficiente desvelo para su hijo, por lo que no dudó en levantarse también de su lugar hablándole a su marido con algo de premura, tomando al niño de la mano—. Muy buenas noches, nos vemos mañana —añadió despidiéndose de los presentes con la suficiente cortesía.

Hasta… mañana —de la misma manera Gohan se despidió, aunque no pudo ocultar un leve rubor en las mejillas, ya que a veces se apenaba de que aun su madre lo tratara como si fuera demasiado pequeño para hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Está bien, Milk… bueno, amigos, nos vemos pronto —Gokú no dudó en irse con su esposa, ya que esas luchas le habían resultado de lo más aburridas.

En fin, la noche para los guerreros "Z" concluyó sin más novedades, porque la función debe de continuar.

_Nota: un final esperado para la noche, con un Vegeta celoso ante las insinuaciones de Mr. Satán hacia la científica, pero sin confesarlo abiertamente, y una Bulma toda desesperada al verlo en estado de inconsciencia, sin que tampoco admita que le atrae y le preocupa… jajaja, pobre Trunks, es el que tiene que terminar con todo. Es un poco contradictorio y algo complicado el manejar a Gokú con su ingenuidad característica y un tanto desesperante, y la interacción de todos casi al mismo tiempo sin que alguno de ellos pierda algo de su esencia o se me vaya a un OoC, es por ello que tardo un poco más de lo debido, más considero que el esfuerzo bien vale el episodio. No es justificación, es explicación… XD._

_Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les dé un rato de diversión en tanto continuó escribiendo sobre esta historia y sobre "Una decisión de más allá", la cual también tiene que continuar. Un saludo y les agradeceré más si comentan… please._

_P.D. Brock Lestnar, Paul Heyman y todo lo relacionado con la "WWE" tampoco me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados un ratito para diversión de todos… XD. Tengo a varios luchadores que admiro de esa gran marca, como Alberto del Río, The Rock, CM Punk, John Cena, Kane, Dolph Ziggler, entre otros, y cuando puedo me chuto alguna pelea estelar._


	32. Más noches de locura

**Capítulo 19: Más noches de locura.**

_Nota de inicio: bien, bien, la diversión sigue aunque no ha habido juego, lo cual, como mencioné en un principio, sólo fue un inusual pretexto para sacar a nuestros personajes consentidos de la rutina en la espera por los androides, y llevar la relación de Bulma y Vegeta por buen camino. Un saludo y a divertirse._

La mañana del día siguiente fue muy agitada para Trunks, ya que Vegeta despertó con dolor de cabeza y muy mal humor al recordar quién lo había golpeado la noche anterior. Aunado a eso su estómago real rugió sonoramente, señal de su voraz apetito mañanero, por lo que el joven tuvo que pedir muy puntualmente un surtido servicio a cuarto a esa hora de la mañana. Ante el escándalo Pikoro decidió terminar su interrumpida meditación en otro lado y, haciéndose el indiferente con los dos Saiyajins, se retiró a la azotea del hotel para disfrutar de soledad, ya que no pensaba tolerar los arranques de cólera del altanero Príncipe.

Vegeta es un mequetrefe… —bufó el namek al salir de la habitación por el balcón volando hasta el techo, colocándose una vez más en pose de meditación, cerrando los ojos con renovada tranquilidad.

Ni bien disfrutaba de sus cinco minutos cuando fue interrumpido una vez más.

¡Qué hay, Pikoro!, ¿por qué Vegeta está tan enojado esta mañana? —era Gokú quien se presentó de improviso, apareciendo a su lado por medio de la teletransportación, y le saludó amablemente al tiempo que le cuestionaba con curiosidad.

Y yo que voy a saber… —respondió el aludido resoplando con algo de indignación, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar al recién llegado, para inmediatamente murmurar entre dientes en voz muy baja—…todos los #$%& Saiyajins son unos desconsiderados impertinentes.

Mmm… me pregunto si no tendrá hambre, con eso de que ya no pudo cenar más anoche… —Gokú no se dio por enterado de la insinuación y meditó un segundo, tratando de comprender lo que le pasaba a su camarada el Príncipe. En ese momento su víscera abdominal soltó un gruñido reclamando por alimento—. Vaya, creo que yo también tengo hambre —añadió sonriendo tontamente con vergüenza, sobándose el vientre con una mano y rascándose la punta de la nariz con la otra—. Mejor iré a pedir algo de comer… nos vemos más tarde, Pikoro —y se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

Ese Gokú… —ahora sí, Pikoro miró por un segundo el sitio donde había estado su compañero antes de concentrarse una vez más en su meditación.

La hora habitual del desayuno se desarrolló con relativa calma, ya que Gokú, como siempre, hizo de las suyas y casi termina el bufete él solo, sin tomar en cuenta a nadie más que a su familia. Milk se vio en la necesidad de tomar drásticas medidas y obligarlo a no comer ya más de lo que se había servido, sintiéndose avergonzada por su falta de modales en la mesa.

Gokú, por favor, basta ya de comer como cerdo —le dijo enfadada y levemente enrojecida del coraje—. Esa no es la educación que debes darle a nuestro Gohan.

"_Pe'o"_… _"pe'o "'il'_, _e'to e'tá 'u' 'ab'oso"_… —respondió el mencionado terminando de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, su doceavo platón de guisado—. En serio que debes pedir la receta de esta comida para que la cocines en casa —agregó sonriente para después beber un galón de jugo sin detenerse a respirar.

Tal vez lo haga… —observó la dama con algo de seriedad, recobrando un poco la compostura—… pero por ahora debes dejar de comer o terminaras con todos los alimentos del hotel, y mira que no tenemos dinero de más para pagarlos —insistió con irritación.

¿Qué no eran gratis? —preguntó extrañado el atolondrado y despistado hombre, dándose unos cuantos golpes en el pecho ya que se le había atorado una barra de pan que se llevó a la boca.

Lo descontarán de tus regalías en cuanto regresemos a casa y, al paso que vas, no nos quedará mucho de ese dinero —Milk recalcó con un movimiento de cabeza, mirándolo con dureza—. Deberías ser más considerado y pensar en que a Gohan le faltan muchos años de escuela, Gokú, y todavía tenemos que comprarle sus libros para estudiar —puntualizó.

Está bien, Milk… ya te entendí —Gokú pareció algo triste y su cabello se puso mustio al dejar su último platillo a medio comer, soltando un suspiro muy bajo de resignación, mirando a su mujercita con carita de niño regañado.

Gohan, quien se encontraba con ellos, había escuchado la conversación en silencio dedicándose a comer, mientras sus pómulos enrojecían levemente, apenado por su padre. Al final, en cuanto terminó con su cuarto tazón de cereal con fruta, no se atrevió a servirse más, solidarizándose de esa forma con su progenitor. Sus demás compañeros, sentados en otra mesa, lo habían mirado varios minutos con atención, todavía asombrados por esa forma de comer, más, inmediatamente, se dedicaron a saborear sus pequeñas y razonables porciones al tiempo que charlaban animadamente. Únicamente Bulma no se encontraba presente, ya que, muy amable, fue a llevarles su respectivo desayuno a Vegeta y a Trunks, los cuales ya entrenaban en la mini Cámara como se les había hecho costumbre. Y Pikoro tampoco se tomó la molestia de presentarse en el comedor, ya que no tenía ninguna necesidad de comer alimentos sólidos.

Oigan, amigos, ¿alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer hoy? —les preguntó Oolong con curiosidad—. Parece que el área del juego aún no está arreglada, y se ve que tardaran varios días para acondicionarla después de lo que le hizo Lunch —añadió tomando un sorbo de té.

Hay que recordar que la joven bandolera estuvo unos días con ellos en Montecarlo, y, por perseguir a Ten Shin Han, destruyó el salón de eventos del hotel a punta de balazos.

Supongo que tendremos otro día libre —dijo Yamcha bebiendo de su respectiva taza, mirando disimuladamente a unas muchachas que estaban sentadas en otra mesa—. Creo que podemos divertirnos por nuestra cuenta y conocer más a fondo esta ciudad —añadió.

¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir, Yamcha? —le preguntó el pequeño Puar adivinando sus intenciones.

Para empezar sería bueno ir a nadar a la alberca —respondió éste bastante contento, sonriéndole a sus compañeros de aventuras—. ¿Qué dicen, muchachos, se animan? —les preguntó especialmente a Ten Shin Han y Krilin.

A mí me gustaría ejercitar un poco los músculos y los reflejos, y estoy en el entendido de que este hotel cuenta con un área de gimnasio —dijo Ten Shin Han limpiándose los labios con una servilleta, hablando educadamente.

Oye, eso suena fabuloso —opinó Krilin en tono convencido.

Además, no pienso dejar que Pikoro y Vegeta sean los únicos en entrenar… —recalcó el tricíclope poniendo un gesto serio—. Esos malditos no van a ser más que yo.

Bien dicho, Ten Shin Han, tienes toda la razón, no debemos permitirle a esos dos arrogantes que se sientan superiores a nosotros —Yamcha mostró su conformidad apoyando ese argumento.

Bien… ¿y usted tiene pensado algo en especial, maestro Rōshi? —ante eso Oolong suspiró muy disimuladamente y se dirigió al anciano Kame Sen'nin para ver cuáles eran sus opciones de entretenimiento.

En un gimnasio también hay bellas damas luciendo una estupenda y escultural anatomía bajo sus leotardos… —dijo el viejecillo sin ocultar su picardía—, pero en la alberca las podré ver en sugerentes y diminutos trajes de baño —agregó al tiempo que la nariz le sangraba copiosamente, imaginándose rodeado de lindas chamaconas en poca ropa.

Es cierto, maestro, nada como las chicas y sus prendas… finas y divinas prendas de moda —al metamorfo le escurrió la baba de imaginar lo mismo.

Los demás enrojecieron levemente al oírles expresarse de esa forma… habrá que ver semejante espectáculo. Y Yamcha sonrió tontamente antes de volver a hablar, ya que, por una fracción de segundo, también tuvo cochambrosos pensamientos como los de su antiguo maestro.

Bueno, amigos, no se diga más y vayamos al gimnasio para entrenar.

¿No vamos a invitar a Gokú? —preguntó Krilin un tanto inseguro, mirando una vez más hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo Saiyajin.

No creo que su esposa lo deje venir —observó Ten Shin Han sin cambiar el gesto serio.

Después de desayunar los guerreros fueron al gimnasio como ya lo habían decidido, en tanto Kame Sen'nin y Oolong hicieron lo propio yendo hacia la alberca para admirar a las doncellas con mayor libertad, sin que nadie pueda acusarlos de pervertidos. Y Gokú tuvo que quedarse en el cuarto con Gohan para que éste último estudiara y resolviera unos cien problemas de matemáticas aplicadas, ya que Milk salió con Bulma de compras, para comprar lo que no compraron la primera vez. De Vegeta no se diga más, pues no dejó de entrenar con Trunks todo lo que pudo para desquitarse por lo ocurrido en la lucha de anoche, a lo que el adolescente, resignado, le dejó hacer un momento antes de defenderse de la mejor manera, tratando de no humillarlo más de lo necesario.

Bueno, Gokú se dio un momento para ir donde Pikoro aprovechando la ausencia de su esposa.

¡Hola, Pikoro!, ¿dónde anda Vegeta? —le preguntó alegremente apareciéndose por segunda ocasión a su lado con ayuda de la teletransportación—. Vaya, puedo ver que sigues meditando —añadió un poco más serio a modo de observación.

Hay que estar en constante entrenamiento y no confiarse de esos androides, Gokú —le respondió el namek con parquedad mirándolo un segundo—. Eso bien debes saberlo.

Pues de verdad me gustaría entrenar como antes, Pikoro, pero por ahora no puedo… son vacaciones y Milk quiere que Gohan aproveche el tiempo en estudiar —comentó el Saiyajin en tono formal, comprendiendo la importancia de entrenar correctamente y mantenerse en un buen nivel de batalla.

… —Pikoro decidió guardarse el comentario insidioso que pensaba decir ya que, tratándose de la mujer de Gokú, no le era fácil entender cómo es que el Saiyajin se dejaba manejar de esa manera; aunque es un ser bastante fuerte, capaz de enfrentar y derrotar a los más crueles villanos, no deja de ser un blandengue con ella—. Vegeta está entrenando con Trunks en la cámara portátil —y respondió a la pregunta antes planteada, manteniendo el gesto grave.

Ya veo… —Gokú pareció pensativo mirando en dirección al campo de golf—. Es bueno que se lleven bien —añadió sonriendo nuevamente.

Para nada… —especificó el namek en tono de negación—… al parecer, Vegeta no soporta al muchacho, y es lo más lógico ya que no concibe que otro Saiyajin sea más fuerte que él, especialmente tratándose de un híbrido de orígenes desconocidos —puntualizó.

¿En serio?... —el despistado Saiyajin parpadeó con desconcierto—… pero si Trunks es su hijo, así que no tiene nada de malo que sea también un _SS_.

Ya… recuerda que Vegeta ni nadie aparte de nosotros dos sabe nada del asunto —a este punto Pikoro miró a Gokú como si tuviera ganas de golpearlo por tonto—, que no se te olvide.

… oye, es cierto, se me olvidó por un segundo, gracias por recordármelo —Gokú rio por lo bajo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza—. Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo entre él y Bulma? —preguntó nuevamente en entonación desenfadada, creyendo que el namek estaba más que enterado del avance de la relación.

¿¡Pues quién diablos crees que soy yo, Gokú, eh!? ¡No soy asesor matrimonial ni mucho menos! —por obvias Pikoro levantó la voz indignadísimo, despeinándolo de más—. ¡Y no me importa si se arrejuntan o no! —externó firmemente.

Bueno, bueno, Pikoro, no te enojes… yo sólo quería saber cómo andaban las cosas con ellos porque tú estás cerca… —y Gokú recibió de lleno ese alarido en pleno rostro, cerrando fuertemente los párpados y pidiendo paz con las manos.

¡Mph!, ni Vegeta ni la loca esa han dado muestras de querer hacer "eso"… —observó el namek enrojeciendo un poco de los pómulos, poniendo un gesto de absoluto asco—… y espero no estar presente para cuando se decidan a hacerlo —añadió.

¿Cuándo dices "eso" te refieres a… cuál eso? —el distraído Saiyajin se mostró más que confundido, ya que, en apariencia y conociéndolo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era "eso".

A… ejem, ejem… a… a eso que tú y tu esposa ya… ejem, ejem… oh, vamos, Gokú, no te hagas el tonto conmigo que no te queda, bien sabes a lo que me refiero con "eso" —Pikoro tartamudeó y carraspeó unos segundos tratando de explicarse, pero recuperó el mal humor reclamándole a su compañero por esa falta de sentido común.

… pues no, en verdad no sé qué es "eso" de lo que hablas —a lo que el moreno parpadeó varias veces, demostrando que su ignorancia era genuina.

… —ante la evidencia el namek se dio cuenta que su camarada es un verdadero retrasado en muchas cuestiones, a pesar de los varios años de matrimonio, eso le constaba—… "Eso" es lo que hiciste con tu esposa para concebir y tener a Gohan —especificó empleando un tono duro y de reproche, esperando que así las cosas hayan quedado claras.

¡Ah, ya entiendo, "eso" es lo que sirve para tener bebés!... ¿entonces únicamente hace falta que Vegeta y Bulma hagan "eso" y así tendrán a Trunks en nuestro tiempo?... —Gokú pareció reaccionar con la convincente explicación, mostrándose fascinado en el tema—… suena bien —agregó en tono complaciente—. ¿Y tú crees que falte mucho para que hagan "eso"? —preguntó con renovado interés.

Por lo menos puedo asegurar que no será aquí —respondió Pikoro convencido, mostrando aun su desagrado en el tema.

En ese momento una fuerte explosión les hizo dirigir nuevamente la mirada hacia el campo de golf, donde salía una espesa columna de humo negro.

¿Y eso? —se preguntó Gokú intrigado.

Ya sucedió —dijo Pikoro parcamente.

¿Qué cosa? —el moreno lo miró con la duda reflejada en el rostro.

El moderno aparato que trae Trunks no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo todo ese entrenamiento bestial —detalló el namek soltando un bufido bajo—. Ese desconsiderado de Vegeta no se mide en nada.

Bueno, pues entonces vamos a ayudarles —dicho esto Gokú se movilizó rápidamente volando hacia la zona siniestrada, y Pikoro le siguió con resignación.

De entre los escombros de la mini Cámara salieron Vegeta y Trunks cubiertos de hollín y pedazos de metal, y el muchacho estornudaba ligeramente.

¿Lo ve usted, señor Vegeta?, le dije que la mini Cámara no estaba diseñada para soportar tantos días seguidos de entrenamiento constante —expuso disimulando su contrariedad al tiempo que se sacudía la cabellera, mirando como su trabajo de años se había hecho añicos—. Me va a tomar un buen tiempo repararla —agregó con algo de tristeza.

¡Bah!, ¿qué tú no sabes hacer otra cosa más que quejarte? —replicó el Príncipe sacudiéndose el traje de entrenamiento, mirando al mozo con ceño—. Vuelve a juntar las malditas piezas y es asunto arreglado —dijo empleando una arrogante entonación como si fuera muy conocedor en tecnología.

No es tan fácil como usted cree, señor Vegeta, porque tendría que hacer las reparaciones en mi época pero… —explicó Trunks en tono de ecuanimidad, evitando poner los ojos en blanco.

Pues regresa a tu época y no me jorobes más, idiota —escupió Vegeta minimizando el argumento.

Todavía no puedo hacerlo, señor Vegeta, ya que la máquina del tiempo se quedó en _Capsule_ recargando su energía —respondió el muchacho mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior… ese su padre tan comprensivo con el prójimo.

¡Oigan, Vegeta, muchacho!, ¿se encuentran bien? —Gokú descendió en ese instante junto a ellos, mirando el desastre ocasionado. Pikoro llegó de igual manera, pero prefirió mantener su distancia de los Saiyajins—. Creo que no podemos decir lo mismo de la mini Cámara… lástima —opinó en tono condescendiente.

También ya se había acercado un pequeño contingente del hotel, formado por rescatistas y bomberos que llevaban extintores para apagar el fuego. Uno de los bomberos, el que parecía el jefe de la cuadrilla, se dirigió a los presentes mirándolos con algo de suspicacia.

¿Alguien podría decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? —preguntó visiblemente extrañado.

Nada de qué preocuparse, señor —le dijo Trunks educadamente acercándosele, quitándole con delicadeza el extintor que llevaba en las manos y apagando el fuego por él. Gokú y Vegeta no dijeron ni media palabra, permitiéndole actuar a su modo—. Somos miembros de una empresa que se dedica a producir tecnología de punta para podadoras de césped usadas en grandes áreas como un campo de golf, y nos encontrábamos realizando una pruebas a nuestro nuevo modelo… pero tuvimos un contratiempo, algo sin importancia que la compañía está dispuesta a pagar, así que no hay problema —añadió empleando una formal entonación de hombre de negocios conocedor del área—. De hecho el gerente del hotel estaba enterado de las pruebas, y si usted gusta puede llamarle por mi celular —agregó, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de sus bermudas un teléfono móvil.

No, joven, no es necesario, en serio —el hombre titubeó y parpadeó entre incrédulo e indeciso ante la seguridad con la que se expresó el adolescente, y consideró que lo más adecuado para él era tomarle la palabra y no tener problemas, total, si una empresa "X" cubriría los desperfectos era algo en lo cual no tenía que opinar ni mucho menos.

Gracias por su cooperación, señor, no dudaré en hablar bien de usted ante el gerente, e incluso puedo comentarle que le aumente el sueldo por ser tan servicial —le reiteró el joven con una de sus mejores sonrisas, entregándole el extintor vacío.

Favor que me hace usted, joven, mi nombre es Pierre Casigari y estoy a sus órdenes —el hombre se mostró muy feliz por ser honrado de esa manera, y se retiró de ahí después de inclinarse cortésmente ante el mancebo.

Bien hecho, muchacho, ahora ya podemos irnos —dijo Pikoro escuetamente en cuanto el equipo de seguridad se alejó, felicitándolo de esa forma por su manejo de la situación.

Sólo levantaré algunas piezas que todavía puedan ser de utilidad —dijo Trunks observando con detenimiento entre los escombros, separando varios componentes que se salvaron de la explosión—. Bien, con esto será suficiente… lo demás tendré que sustituirlo —agregó al final, sacudiéndolas con cuidado y guardándolas en el fondo de sus bolsillos.

¿Y ahora que van a hacer, Vegeta? —le preguntó Gokú a su "coterráneo" entre apenado y divertido, imaginando lo difícil que sería para el Príncipe el estar el resto de las vacaciones sin entrenar.

Eso no te importa, Kakarotto —le respondió éste de muy mala manera, mirándolo como si fuera el responsable de sus infortunios —. Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

Oh, qué mal genio, Vegeta, ya cásate, en serio… yo pensaba invitarte a ti y al joven aquí presente a entrenar en el gimnasio del hotel con los demás muchachos —observó el Saiyajin de peinado punk en un tono levemente ofendido, pasando por alto el hecho de que la mirada de su interlocutor se hiciera más encolerizada ante la mención de que tenía que casarse—. No es como la Cámara de Gravedad que tienes en _Capsule_, pero creo que no ha de ser tan malo —añadió convencido.

Pues yo no pienso entrenar con escorias como tú y los demás insectos, Kakarotto; nunca haré algo semejante otra vez —pero Vegeta le refutó sin ocultar su desagrado.

Vamos, Gokú, ya te dije que Vegeta tiene miedo de entrenar con nosotros porque ahora eres más fuerte que él, y Gohan también, así que deja de rogarle que no lo necesitamos para nada —Pikoro intervino dando su opinión, hablando levemente irritado por la actitud del altanero Saiyajin de peinado en flama, al cual le arrojó una mirada de molestia.

¡Mph!, no te confundas, maldito namek, yo no les tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes, y mucho menos a Kakarotto y al mocoso de su hijo, un p&#$ híbrido sin clase —claro que, por ese juicio tan vejatorio hacia su persona, Vegeta encaró a Pikoro de forma amenazante, apretando uno de sus puños.

Entonces demuéstralo y deja de comportarte como un pusilánime —le respondió el aludido sin dejarse amedrentar por la amenaza.

Oigan, Pikoro, Vegeta, recuerden que no debemos pelear entre nosotros —Gokú tuvo que interponerse una vez más entre ellos para evitarles una discusión mayor, sonriendo un tanto apenado—, o el joven aquí presente va a llevarse la mala impresión de que no tendremos oportunidad de derrotar a esos androides.

Efectivamente Trunks miraba a su padre con una mezcla de desaliento y desconcierto en sus azules pupilas, ya que le parecía entender algunas cosas de su pasado, cosas de las que su madre no le había querido contar del todo, como el hecho de que, por no permanecer unidos después de la muerte de Gokú, los guerreros _"Z"_ hubieran sido vencidos fácilmente. Pero algo que sí tenía claro es que, aunque Vegeta nunca se llevó muy bien con los demás, aprendió a tolerarlos lo suficiente por consideración a ella; sólo que aún no veía el modo en que se había dado el "milagro".

¡Bah!, yo solo puedo vencer a esos oxidados robots, no los necesito a ustedes para nada —gruñó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos, para inmediatamente desviar la vista hacia la lejanía—. Y después de que eso suceda arreglaremos nuestra cuenta pendiente, Kakarotto, que no se te olvide —añadió.

Como digas, Vegeta, pero antes tenemos que mantenernos juntos para no permitir que la historia se repita ahora… gracias al aviso de este muchacho estaremos preparados como no lo estuvimos en su tiempo —dijo Gokú sonriendo más abiertamente, aliviado de que el Príncipe se hubiera tranquilizado un poco.

¡Papá, papá!... mi mamá te está buscando, y si no regresamos pronto se enfadará contigo —la infantil voz de Gohan les hizo volver el rostro al cielo, ya que el chiquillo llegaba volando y se le veía desesperado.

¡Uy, entonces es hora de irnos!... gracias, Gohan —ante la posibilidad de recibir un regaño de su mujercita, el Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera pareció levemente asustado así que, tomando a su hijo de la mano sin dejarle apenas descender, se dispuso a teletransportarse—. Nos vemos más tarde, amigos —despidiéndose presuroso antes de esfumarse.

¡Jah!, pero que idiota es Kakarotto… —masculló Vegeta en voz baja y tono un tanto sarcástico.

Pues a ti también te van a buscar, y lo mejor es regresar al hotel —comentó Pikoro a modo de sugerencia y en tono parco, ocultando una sonrisita de burla—. No dudo en que Gokú le cuente a su amiga lo que les pasó con la Camarita de Gravedad —adicionó.

¡Bah!, a mí no me afecta lo que diga la loca esa —respondió el Príncipe soltando un bufido bajo de desagrado.

Bueno, yo sólo decía… —a lo que el namek, encogiéndose brevemente de hombros, decidió elevarse hacia el techo del hotel para continuar así con su entrenamiento mental, dejando solos a padre e hijo.

Lo mejor es hacerle caso al señor Pikoro y regresar cuanto antes al cuarto, señor Vegeta, ya yo le explicaré a la señorita Bulma lo sucedido —expresó Trunks sin aguardar en realidad una respuesta positiva por parte de su futuro progenitor.

Y claro, Vegeta no le contestó y, sin esperarlo, remontó el vuelo también para seguir el camino de Pikoro, por lo que el adolescente soltó un suspiro bajo yendo tras él en silencio. Más tardaron a llegar a su dormitorio en que Bulma se presentara frente a ellos con un gesto levemente preocupado, por lo que el Príncipe, después de lanzarle una leve mirada de absoluto desagrado al verla, prefirió ignorarla por completo ocultándose en el balcón en cuanto entraron, dándoles la espalda al apoyarse en el barandal del mismo.

Hola, guapo, ¿puedes decirme qué fue lo que les pasó? —le preguntó a Trunks haciéndose también la desentendida con Vegeta, mirando al joven con una mezcla de conmiseración y curiosidad—. Gokú me dijo algo de que la mini Cámara explotó, pero no pude entenderle muy bien —agregó.

Efectivamente, señorita Bulma, creo que sobrecargamos la mini Cámara más allá de sus límites, así que… pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar —explicó el muchacho bastante apenado, juzgándose algo tonto por no haber hecho un equipo lo suficientemente resistente como el que había hecho ella, tal y como su madre le había dicho—. Únicamente quedaron pocas piezas útiles —adicionó sacando uno de los circuitos de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo.

Mmm… ya veo —Bulma lo miró comprensiva, ocultando las ganas que tenía de darle un abrazo consolador, y se concentró un momento en observar la pieza—. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora? —interrogó dudosa, ofreciendo su ayuda incondicional.

No creo que aquí en Montecarlo haya un lugar donde vendan aceleradores dobles de partículas tamaño bolsillo ni acumuladores magnéticos de aleación de mercurio, señorita Bulma —respondió el adolescente con una sonrisita boba.

Tienes razón, guapo, no sé qué estaba pensando —dijo la dama riendo levemente, sintiéndose como tonta. Más casi al instante volvió a mostrarse preocupada, y en está ocasión miró hacia el balcón por un segundo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentran Vegeta y tú?... ¿ya comieron? —cuestionó con amabilidad.

De hecho estaba a punto de llamar a recepción para pedir un servicio —respondió Trunks en el mismo tono amable para transmitirle seguridad.

Y todo se echó a perder cuando una p$%&# persona no grata se presentó aquí sólo para molestar… —Vegeta intervino hablando desde el balcón, sin disimular un gruñido de enfado.

Bueno, eso se puede arreglar —Bulma no se mostró ofendida en está ocasión comprendiendo el malestar de Vegeta, ya que ahora se quedaría sin su entretenimiento por el resto de las vacaciones. Con prontitud marcó el número a recepción y habló cortésmente con la persona que le contestó, empleando una entonación de mujer de negocios que sabe lo que quiere—… así es, señorita, estoy solicitando un servicio completo de comida a la habitación 406, si no es mucha molestia traigan lo mejor del bufete dos veces… por supuesto que sí, señorita, si quiero un servicio completo es porque tiene que ser completo… claro que tengo para pagar, faltaba más… —a este punto pareció molestarse un poco—… por supuesto que sé que es cargo adicional, no es la primera vez que lo pido… usted cumpla con su trabajo que yo pagaré… habitación 406, cuanto antes… gracias —y colgó con algo de brusquedad, dejando algo asombrados a los dos Saiyajins—. Personal en entrenamiento —aclaró recomponiendo el gesto amable, dirigiéndose a Trunks—. Listo, guapín, cualquier problema que surja no dudes en llamarme, estaré en mi habitación checando algunas interesantes actividades que podríamos hacer en la tarde —y posteriormente, antes de abandonar la habitación, le habló a Vegeta en tono dulce despidiéndose de él—. Que tengas buen provecho, Principito enojón —saliendo con ligereza para resistir una carcajada, imaginando que esa frase no le haría mucha gracia al hombre.

¡Mph!, ya lárgate de una buena vez —le respondió éste de muy mala gana, y alcanzó a verla de reojo al momento en que el muchacho cerraba la puerta—. Por lo menos esa mujer hizo algo útil —comentó en voz más sosegada como quien no quiere la cosa, relajándose un poco.

Trunks consideró que lo adecuado sería no contestar, así que, encogiéndose de hombros, entró al baño para darse una ducha fría y despejar su mente. Después de tan arduo entrenamiento, más estando cubierto de hollín, lo mejor que podía hacer era asearse.

La hora de la comida fue todo un show ya que, en esta ocasión por la falta de un sitio donde entrenar, Vegeta se presentó en el comedor y peleó con Gokú por la última cacerola de guisado con carne que habían servido como parte del bufete.

¡Dame, eso, Kakarotto, yo la vi primero y es mía! —reclamaba tirando de un lado de la olla, mostrando los dientes al hacer esfuerzo.

Anda, Vegeta, no seas envidioso, alcanza para los dos —por su parte Gokú tiraba de igual manera, sufriendo un poco por mantener el equilibrio sin ceder un ápice de su postura—. Además creo que deberías probar ese sabroso pollo asado que acabo de comerme… estaba muy sabroso —añadió.

¿¡Y cómo diablos quieres que lo pruebe si ya te lo despachaste todo, eh!?... ¡menudo pedazo de idiota! —le contestó el Príncipe haciendo la puntual observación, con la vena palpitando en su sien… habría que ver semejante desfachatez.

Pues tú te comiste toda la paella y no me dejaste ni un grano de arroz, así que estamos a mano —el de peinado punk no podía dejar de señalarle sus faltas a su "camarada"—. Yo también quería comer camarones y pulpo —agregó haciendo una especie de puchero infantil.

Bulma y Milk se debatían en su interior, ya que no estaban seguras de querer ponerles un correctivo o si era mucho mejor ignorarlos haciendo de cuenta que no los conocían… pero el espectáculo era completamente vergonzoso. Sus demás compañeros parecían abochornados por el hecho de que el resto de los comensales presentes hubieran optado por comida a la carta y los miraran con algo de reproche y desconcierto.

Pero no gana uno más que vergüenzas con ese par de brutos —soltó Bulma indignadísima al cabo de un minuto.

Creo que tendremos que hacer algo… esto no se puede quedar así ya que son un mal ejemplo para Gohan —le secundó Milk con el gesto más torcido del coraje.

Bien dicho, muchachas, nadie más que ustedes está capacitado para enfrentar a ese par sin salir herido en el intento, así que hagan lo que tienen que hacer que nosotros les apoyamos —Rōshi no dudó en darles ánimo palmeándoles suavemente de un hombro, conteniéndose en sus ganas de dar "cariñitos" más intensos.

Por eso ambas lo miraron un segundo con suspicacia, pero consideraron que ahora lo importante era hacerle caso y se dispusieron a detener a los dos Saiyajins devoradores de comida. Mientras eso sucedía Gohan y Trunks evitaron comer más, observando a sus padres pelear y sintiendo un intenso rubor en las mejillas… ser medio Saiyajin tiene sus inconvenientes.

Dime una cosa, Gohan, ¿tu padre y el señor Vegeta siempre se han llevado así de bien? —le preguntó el adolescente al niño con algo de curiosidad. Recordó en ese momento las palabras de su maestro Gohan cuando le contó como conocieron al Príncipe Saiyajin, su padre.

Bueeeno… —el chiquillo se mostró un poco dudoso y tardó en responder, tal vez meditando su respuesta—… Vegeta es algo pesado ya que, desde que conoció a mi papá y peleó contra él, siempre le ha dicho que lo va a matar… aunque creo que ahora ya no lo ha de decir tan en serio —y se sonrió tímidamente con un gesto medio bobo—. Supongo que por algo se quedó en la Tierra y va a luchar con nosotros contra esos androides —agregó ya más seguro.

Comprendo… —el joven pareció pensativo mirando a los dos adultos forcejear por la cacerola.

Oye, joven, ¿tú no conociste a tu papá?... —le preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad y en voz baja, tratando de no oírse grosero ante un cuestionamiento tan personal—… Me imagino que él era el Saiyajin porque… bueno, porque… hablas mucho de que tu mamá hace muchas cosas y… —adicionó tartamudeante y apenado.

No, no lo conocí ya que él murió cuando yo era un bebé… —le respondió Trunks sonriéndole amablemente. Sí que Gohan era un chico listo y perceptivo—… y sí, mi padre era un Saiyajin, mi madre me lo dijo —añadió.

Qué extraño… ¿pues cuantos Saiyajins más habrán sobrevivido a la explosión del planeta Vegita a parte de mi papá y Vegeta?... ah, y de Nappa, de Raditz y del hermano de Vegeta… —Gohan pareció meditar sobre ese hecho relevante, intentando deducir y sacar conclusiones—… porque en realidad no te ves tan grande aunque vienes del futuro, lo que significa que tal vez no has nacido aún aquí.

Oye, Gohan, lo importante ahora es disfrutar de estas vacaciones, ¿no te parece? —por lo que el mancebo decidió distraer su atención hacia otro tema, haciendo como que le restaba importancia al asunto—. Ya habrá tiempo de saber sobre mis orígenes en cuanto derrotemos a esos androides —agregó sonriendo un poco como tonto.

Sí, tienes razón —el niño retomó a sonreír reconociendo el punto, y, en ese momento, los penetrantes gritos de unas voces femeninas les hicieron volver la vista nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban sus padres. Lo que vieron les avergonzó en extremo.

¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen de disputarse la comida y compórtense! —Bulma les habló fuertemente a Vegeta y a Gokú mirándolos con un mohín de pocos amigos, teniendo los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

Es el colmo contigo, Gokú, mira que actuar como un hambriento animal sin mesura… es desagradable de ver —puntualizó Milk uniéndose al regaño, mirando a su marido con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

… —los dos aludidos las quedaron viendo con un gesto de incomprensión reflejado en sus rostros porque les hablaran de esa manera, y ni siquiera soltaron la olla manzana de la discordia.

Pero Milk, este guisado huele delicioso y quiero probarlo —al fin Gokú se recuperó primero y le habló a su esposa con su mejor tono de chico bien portado—. Anda, Bulma, dile a Vegeta que no sea tacaño y que me dé un poco… tú puedes convencerlo —añadió volviéndose a su amiga de años, haciéndole ojitos.

¡Argh, Kakarotto, como friegas! —a Vegeta no le hizo nada de gracia el que ese atarantado le hablara a la mujer de cabellera celeste con tanta confiancita, por lo que se exasperó más—. Lo que esta p#$% mujer diga me vale #$%& —resopló a modo de puntualizar que no cambiaría de opinión por nada.

Oye, Vegeta, deberías lavarte la boca con jabón por ser tan grosero con Bulma —a este punto el de peinado alborotado se puso algo serio y le llamó la atención al Príncipe por su falta de cortesía—. Después de todo ella sólo se ha preocupado por ti —añadió.

… ¿pero qué…? —obvio que esas palabras hicieron que el de peinado en flama enrojeciera de las orejas imperceptiblemente por un segundo, dando un disimulado trago de fluido bucal por la garganta… ¿a qué venía todo eso?

Por cierto que también la científica se ruborizó levemente ante el comentario… ¿tan evidente era? Afortunadamente Milk salió al quite tomando las riendas de la situación, reprendiendo a su marido una vez más.

¡Y tú también deberías de ser considerado conmigo, Gokú, no olvides que soy tu esposa! —le reclamó al tiempo que le daba un tirón en la oreja, haciéndolo tambalear un poco de su postura.

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!... Milk, eso duele mucho —se quejó el aludido sin soltar el asa de la cacerola que estaba sosteniendo, lagrimeando un poco—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó dudoso con el gesto torcido de dolor.

Tienes que enseñarle una buena educación a Gohan, Gokú, siempre te lo he dicho —indicó la morena sin disculparse, aparentando nuevamente ser la ofendida—. No quiero que nuestro hijo se vuelva un rebelde por tu falta de modales —agregó.

Bulma y Vegeta los miraron alternativamente, como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis.

Vamos, Milk, Gohan no va a volverse un rebelde si yo como otro poco de carne —opinó Gokú intentando hacer razonar a su esposa, ya que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a tan suculento manjar.

Admítelo ya, Kakarotto, este guisado es mío —Vegeta aprovechó para tirar de la cazuela, consiguiendo que Gokú casi se fuera de boca a la alfombra.

Pues no, señor, tú también has comido bastante, ya estuvo bueno de dejar a la gente sin comida sólo porque ustedes dos no pueden medirse —claro que Bulma se plantó muy firme junto a él, mirándolo muy fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

Oye, oye, yo no tengo porque hacer lo que tú dices… soy un Príncipe —el hombre se sintió algo nervioso de que ella lo mirara de esa manera y se le acercara tanto, por lo que estuvo a punto de soltar el perol. Para su fortuna el titubeo duró una fracción de segundo, así que le habló groseramente con energía.

Ahora fue el turno de Gokú y Milk mirarlos sin atreverse a interrumpirlos.

Pues aquí en la Tierra sólo eres mi invitado, así que ya deja de presumir con eso de ser Príncipe… —le puntualizó la dama sin amedrentarse ni un paso, hablando en tono de suficiencia absoluta con sus aires de diva—. Lo que deberías hacer es agradecerme que estoy al pendiente de tu bienestar… y si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar como cerdo y te vas a ver más feo de lo que eres —agregó desvergonzadamente disimulando una mueca burlona.

… —por uno o dos segundos Vegeta se quedó mudo de la rabia, como si tuviera ganas de soltar el guisado y asesinarla con uno de sus mejores ataques… nadie le decía feo.

¿A quién se habrá referido cuando dijo cerdo? —sus compañeros trataban de no perder detalle del debate, y Oolong se preguntó en voz baja sintiéndose insultado en su persona.

Que comparación tan tonta… si algo tienen los Saiyajins es que gastan mucha energía y por eso no engordan —opinó Krilin con una sonrisita boba.

¡Bah!, ¿y de qué tendría yo que agradecerte, mujer estúpida?, ¡no seas idiota! —el alarido del agresivo Saiyajin no se hizo esperar demasiado, lanzándole a la científica una de sus más crueles miradas.

Óyeme, pelado, no me grites que no estoy sorda —a lo que ella no dudó en responder de la misma manera.

Bien, Vegeta, creo que está decidido el que tenemos que compartir la comida —Gokú decidió intervenir en la "civilizada" charla, tirando hacia su lado y sacando al Príncipe de balance—. A Bulma no le gustaría nadita nadita el que te pusieras tan gordo como Yajirobe —añadió sonriendo con desfachatez.

Ah, no, Kakarotto, este guisado es mío porque yo lo vi primero, y no pienso compartirlo contigo ni con nadie —el mencionado recobró el equilibrio y volvió a tirar también, puntualizando una vez más con tono enérgico.

Anda, Vegeta, que te cuesta… es mucho para ti solo —Gokú también se mantuvo en sus trece sin soltar el puchero.

Por ello Bulma y Milk decidieron que lo mejor era tomar drásticas medidas, así que elevaron su rabia a límites insospechados para el común de los mortales… la ira se les desbordó por todos los poros.

Gokúuuuu… —dijo la morena empleando su entonación más tétrica, apretando los puños y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su esposo—… si no te comportas te dejaré un mes sin comer, y tampoco podrás entrenar cuando regresemos a casa —puntualizó.

Vegetaaaa, olvídate de la Cámara de Gravedad y de que te repare los robots averiados si sigues así… —dijo Bulma a su vez frunciendo el entrecejo mucho mejor a como lo hace el Príncipe, viéndose terrible plantada muy erguida en pose intimidante.

Pero… pero Milk… —y la reacción del de peinado punk no se hizo esperar, haciéndose más que _"chibi"_ del puro susto por el ultimátum de su mujercita.

… —y claro, el de peinado en punta no se atrevió a contestar está vez, tal vez alarmado ante la impactante sensación del inmenso _Ki_, o meditando en las amenazantes palabras de la mujer.

A cualquiera le da miedo si le hablan así… esas dos asustan de verdad cuando se enojan —susurró Oolong escondido bajo la mesa, asomándose un poco a través del mantel.

Mejor cállate, no sea que te oigan —Roshi le hizo guardar silencio con una seña de la mano.

¿Ustedes creen que eso funcione? —preguntó a su vez Ten Shin Han un tanto escéptico, aunque pareció encogerse un poco en su silla por el _Ki_ que emanaba de las damas.

Bueno… Bulma puede ser una verdadera pesadilla cuando se enoja, me consta —dijo Yamcha entre dientes, evitando así ser escuchado por su casi ex.

Y sabemos cómo se las gasta Milk… pobre de Gokú —añadió Krilin apenadísimo por la suerte de su colega.

Al final los dos Saiyajins terminaron cediendo a la presión de las mujeres muy a su pesar, y dejaron caer pesadamente la olla sobre una mesa. Gokú fue sumisamente tras su esposa soltando un imperceptible suspiro de resignación, y Vegeta prefirió abandonar el comedor a tener que soportar las miradas de todos, eso sí, no sin antes maldecir a su manera.

Una hora más tarde…

Señor Gokú, ¿a qué debemos el honor? —le preguntó Trunks al Saiyajin de peinado alborotado al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Bien, veras, lo que pasa es que Milk no quiso que me tele transportara y por eso tuve que venir así y tocar la puerta —se explicó el aludido sonriendo tontamente, rascándose levemente la nuca a modo de representar su bochorno.

Ajá… pero aún no me dice en que puedo ayudarle —observó el adolescente con una gota anime en lo alto de su cabeza… o sea, esa explicación no le era necesaria.

Bueno, para que Milk deje a Gohan venir con nosotros al gimnasio debe comprobar si los problemas de matemáticas están bien… —dijo Gokú bastante apenado por su petición—… así que yo pensé que tú podrías ayudarnos porque eres un chico muy listo, todo un genio de _Capsule_… ya sabes a lo que me refiero… —añadió en tono más despreocupado.

Entiendo, señor Gokú, le pido me dé un minuto para buscar mis cosas —Trunks le sonrió amablemente y entró a la alcoba para buscar lo necesario, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Gokú consideró que no estaría mal asomarse al interior, y se sonrió al ver a Vegeta recostado en la cama mirando la televisión sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que veía, y Pikoro se encontraba en el balcón, levitando y meditando como siempre.

¡Oigan, Pikoro, Vegeta, en serio deberían venir con todos los muchachos y conmigo al gimnasio, ya verán como nos vamos a divertir! —les dijo alegremente en voz bastante alta, metiéndose de lleno en la habitación.

Los dos voltearon a verlo deseándole con la mirada una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

No molestes, Kakarotto, ya te dije que no planeo estar cerca de ti ni de esa bola de esperpentos a los que llamas amigos —le puntualizó Vegeta torciendo el gesto, retornando a ver el aparato televisivo.

Entonces… ¿sí piensas quedarte el resto de las vacaciones mirando televisión?... —Gokú parpadeó asombrado por la revelación de su coterráneo—… Caray, Vegeta, no creí que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas raras que pasan ahí… ¿qué ya ves novelas junto a Bulma y su mamá? —especificó rascándose la frente con escepticismo, sin disimular su incredulidad.

… —por una fracción de segundo el Príncipe se sintió tentado a levantarse y darle a ese tonto de pacotilla un buen puñetazo en su carota. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y le espetó en voz bastante elevada—… ¡Argh, Kakarotto, no andes pensando estupideces que ni al caso!

Este… señor Gokú, ya tengo todo listo, así que podemos irnos —Trunks interrumpió la discusión dirigiéndose al de peinado punk con cierta timidez, llevando unos cuantos apuntes bajo el brazo—. Espero que esto le sea de utilidad a Gohan —añadió sonriente.

Yo creo que sí, ya que tú eres muy inteligente —le respondió Gokú sonriendo. Ambos se encaminaron a la salida—. Bien, Pikoro, Vegeta, nos vemos luego —dijo despidiéndose alegremente de sus camaradas, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

¡Mph!... idiota —resopló Vegeta cambiando el canal de la televisión. Y así se pasó un buen rato ya que en realidad la programación no le llamaba la atención para nada, pero no quería darle el gusto a nadie.

Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde, volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

¿Y ahora qué m"#$? —masculló el Saiyajin con desagrado, sin ganas de levantarse de la cama y cambiando de canal por enésima ocasión.

¡Yujú, Vegeta, soy yo, la linda Bulma, y te traigo una sorpresa! —la alegre voz de Bulma se oyó amortiguada tras la puerta, hablándole como si lo tuviera frente a ella.

… —pero el Príncipe ya no se dignó a decir nada más y retornó la vista hacia el televisor subiendo el volumen un poco más, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que veía.

¿Qué, no piensas abrirle? —le cuestionó Pikoro con molestia desde el balcón. A veces la voz de las mujeres le parecía más estridente que nada, pero tampoco estaba para soportar el ruido del televisor.

No tengo porque hacerlo —resopló el aludido acomodándose bien la almohada bajo la cabeza.

¡Vegeta, abre por favor… sé que te va a gustar mucho lo que tengo aquí para ti! —Bulma volvió a la carga aporreando la puerta con fuerza, ya que nadie la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Al segundo torció el gesto con disgusto—. Ese bruto… en serio que no vuelvo a preocuparme por él —farfulló resentida.

¿Acaso me buscabas a mí, Bulma linda? —Kame Sen'nin se asomó por la puerta de su propia habitación ubicada enfrente, mirando a la joven científica con aire encantado, intensamente enrojecido como si se hubiera asoleado demasiado. Y es que Bulma destacaba su anatomía, como siempre, enfundada en un sugerente vestido en tela vaporosa color rojo encendido.

Eso quisiera usted, maestro —le respondió ella dedicándole un mohín de desagrado.

Vamos, Bulma, si tú me lo pidieras yo podría suplir muy bien a Vegeta… sólo tengo que modernizar mi peinado y es asunto arreglado, ya que casi somos de la misma edad —le dijo el anciano en tono complaciente y despreocupado, saliendo de su alcoba y plantándose muy cerca de la chica.

No sueñe, maestro, en lo único que supera usted a Vegeta es en los años… ya ha vivido varios milenios y todavía no aprende nada de nada —la dama hizo la observación en entonación sarcástica, mirándolo con burla—. Además, ¿con qué cabello pensaba modernizar su peinado, eh?... por si lo ha olvidado es calvo —adicionó puntualmente.

Eso puede arreglarse… —el viejecillo no pareció amilanarse y hasta se sonrió astutamente. Llamó a voces hacia el interior de su cuarto—. ¡Oye, Oolong, ven aquí inmediatamente!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Pikoro decidió tomar sus previsiones y se asomó discretamente por el mirador de la puerta al escuchar otras voces aparte de la de Bulma. Estuvo dispuesto a abrirle con tal de que dejara de hacer ruido. Y lo que vio se le antojó divertido, por lo que se sonrió brevemente y se dirigió a Vegeta tratando de simular su regodeo.

Deberías ver esto, Vegeta… o alguien podría ganarte la partida por la mujer —dijo aguantando las ganas de reírse.

¡Bah!, cómo si ella me importara —éste refunfuñó sin apartar la vista de la tele, a la cual cambiaba de canal indiscriminadamente.

Bueno, pues allá tú —externó el namek en tono burlón, retornando a espiar.

Por cierto que Oolong se presentó en ropa interior restregándose los ojos de sueño, señal de que se estaba despertando de la siesta, lo que le provocó a Bulma unas ganas locas de gritarle por indecente, pero prefirió aguantárselas…ya se las cobraría más adelante.

¿Me llamó usted, maestro? —dijo el metamorfo bostezando grandemente sin ningún recato.

Oolong, ¿puedes transformarte en Vegeta por un momento? —le dijo Rōshi en tono alegre—, así tal vez Bulma nos convide de es rico guisado que trae y a lo mejor hasta te da un beso —agregó un tanto picaresco.

¡Oh, comida, qué bien! —el cerdito se despabiló ante el aroma del guisado, relamiéndose de gusto ante la perspectiva de comer otro poco. Por la comida y un beso bien valdría el sacrificio de transformarse en alguien que no le agradaba mucho.

Y es que, efectivamente, Bulma decidió llevarle a Vegeta una gran cacerola de guisado a modo de compensar el que no le hubiera dejado comer más a la hora de la comida. Sólo que no contaba con la aparición de ese par de metiches inoportunos.

Maestro, no sea ridículo… aunque Oolong se transforme en Vegeta no pienso darles el guisado y mucho menos un beso —recalcó visiblemente molesta e indignada, mirándolos a ambos con desdén.

Anda, Bulma, ese altanero ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de abrirte la puerta —observó el metamorfo agudamente, salivando intensamente y frotándose las manos—. Yo puedo conformarme con el puro guisado, no te preocupes por el beso —agregó.

¿De verdad no te interesa saber lo que pasa afuera?... —le dijo Pikoro a Vegeta dentro de su dormitorio, empleando en está ocasión un tono de circunspecto y continuando con su labor de espía.

No me interesa en absoluto —gruñó el aludido por respuesta, mirando al namek con desagrado.

Bien… aunque deberías saber que el viejo y el cerdo quieren quitarle a la mujer la comida que trajo para ti, lo cual es una verdadera lástima —aun así Pikoro dio la explicación que no le pidieron, esperando por la reacción más lógica.

¿Qué? —y claro, el Saiyajin bajó el volumen de la televisión y preguntó con desconfianza—. ¿Estás diciendo que ella me trajo de comer?, ¿es en serio?

Eso dije —respondió Pikoro sin mudar el gesto formal.

Bien, así cambiaban las cosas. De un salto Vegeta se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, por lo que Pikoro consideró que lo más sensato que podía hacer en ese momento era permanecer oculto en el cuarto de baño para contener sus ganas de carcajearse.

¡… ya les dije que no me hagan enojar… no les voy a dar nada de este guisado porque es para Vegeta! —afuera Bulma forcejeaba con Rōshi y con Oolong evitando de cualquier forma que se acercaran al guisado, soportando algunos manoseos de su parte ya que querían distraerla.

¡Anda, Bulma linda, es sólo una probadita, no seas así! —dijo el sangrante Kame Sen'nin intentando tomar la cazuela, aunque más bien parecía disfrutar de tener a la joven tan al alcance de su mano como pocas veces.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose intempestivamente los paralizó por completo, sobre todo al ver las negras pupilas que los miraban con enfado.

Ve… Vegeta —dijo Bulma un tanto asombrada, pero inmediatamente sonrió al verse libre del acoso de esos dos—. Vegeta, que bueno que me abriste, te traje esto —agregó acerándose a él con el carrito de servicio… en serio no pensarían que iba a llevar una gran olla cargando. Por cierto que los impertinentes se quedaron calladitos, y el metamorfo decidió ocultarse tras el anciano por su propia seguridad.

Adentro —fueron las palabras del Príncipe a la científica, dejándole un poco de espacio para que pasara con el carrito.

Claro, en seguida —la joven no se hizo del rogar y, muy obediente, entró a la habitación, pero antes les dedicó al par de pervertidos una mueca burlona mostrándoles la lengua.

Óiganme muy bien, insectos miserables, ella es mía y no pienso compartirla con ustedes ni con nadie —Vegeta les dio este ultimátum a Rōshi y a Oolong antes de seguir a la dama, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Maestro, cuando Vegeta dijo ella ¿se refería a la comida o a Bulma? —recuperándose del susto, el cerdito le preguntó al viejo maestro entre escéptico y asustado.

Obviamente que a la comida, Oolong, ¿qué otra cosa ha de ser? —le respondió Kame Sen'nin tras meditarlo un segundo, ya que no le parecía posible que el agresivo hombre pensara de otra manera sobre la bella muchacha… ese no era el estilo Saiyajin.

Pero él dijo ella como si se tratara de alguien… de una mujer en específico —opinó el cochinillo meditándolo también.

Bueno, no debemos olvidar que los Saiyajins aman la comida como si se tratara de una mujer hermosa —admitió el anciano volviéndose al interior—. Mejor vamos a ver la película de hoy en el canal para adultos —dijo ya relajado.

Como usted diga, maestro —Oolong consintió en la petición y ambos entraron a su habitación.

Y en el interior del otro cuarto…

Siento mucho no haberte dicho antes sobre esto, Vegeta, pero quería darte la sorpresa sin que Gokú se enterara de mis planes… de verdad lamento haberte incomodado —decía Bulma alegremente acomodando el carrito de las viandas en un buen lugar cerca de la cama, justo al alcance del Príncipe Saiyajin. Posteriormente inspeccionó la habitación con la vista, percatándose de la ausencia de alguien—. ¿Y dónde están Pikoro y ese guapísimo muchacho del futuro? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

Por obvias que Vegeta no iba a responder ningún cuestionamiento, y únicamente fue a devorar el contenido del traste sin interesarse por nada más, como si la obligación de la científica fuera la de consentir sus caprichos. Lo bueno es que se tomó la molestia de utilizar el cucharón para comer "educadamente" y con "elegancia".

Ese joven fue donde Gokú para revisar la tarea de Gohan —Pikoro fue el que contestó con formalidad emergiendo del baño, evitando ver el espectáculo del Príncipe Saiyajin al comer con poco decoro.

Oh, ya veo… —dijo Bulma algo resignada, más al momento recobró el buen humor y le habló al namek con toda la confianza del mundo, sintiéndose muy segura por la presencia del Príncipe—. Me parece que a ustedes dos les caería muy bien ir al gimnasio para hacer ejercicio y no perder condición. De hecho reserve la alberca para nadar en la noche… será un gran beneficio a su salud —dicho esto se le acercó para pincharle levemente en el estómago, comprobando su masa muscular—. Vaya, Pikoro, tienes un buen abdomen… tal vez alguna chica se fije en ti ya que también el tono de tu piel es tan fuera de serie —añadió con picardía.

Oye… —el aludido enrojeció brevemente de las orejas dando un paso atrás para alejarse de su alcance. "¡Pero qué mujer tan igualada!" pensó un tanto irritado sin poder hacer nada más que torcer el gesto.

¡Jah!... ¿y tú qué sabes lo que es un entrenamiento de verdad, eh? —interrumpió Vegeta un tanto irónico después de tragarse el último trozo de guisado… comer no le llevó mucho tiempo—. No tienes idea ya que sólo eres una debilucha buena para nada.

Pero tengo ojos para apreciar una buena musculatura —la joven genio no se molestó por la agresión verbal hacia su persona e incluso se le acercó más al grosero hombre, sentándose a su lado y tocándole uno de los bíceps con firmeza—. Sé que estos brazos necesitan algo más que comer sin control para mantenerse en forma —le dijo mirándolo fijamente con ojitos coquetos y traviesos, y un sonrisa encantadora dibujada en sus labios.

… —por unos segundos Vegeta se ruborizó y no supo ni que decir, así que, desvió la vista del rostro femenino para ocultar su bochorno, apartándose de su lado con un poco de brusquedad, pero sin ser demasiado rudo—. ¡Bah!, puras pamplinas —resopló intentando parecer indiferente.

Bueno, pues allá ustedes si quieren quedarse aquí encerrados oxidándose… pero la invitación sigue en pie por si gustan —puntualizó la científica levantándose para retirarse con el carrito de servicio—. Nos vemos —dijo despidiéndose con amabilidad guiñándoles un ojo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Pikoro y Vegeta evitaron mirarse y decir algo del asunto, así que cada quien reanudó lo suyo. Una media hora más tarde que Trunks volvió, acompañado en esta ocasión por Gohan y por Gokú, los cuales les reiteraron la invitación al gimnasio. Sólo el namek aceptó ir con ellos, dejando al Príncipe Saiyajin en la habitación con su cara de pocos amigos.

¡Pikoro, hola! —Krilin les saludó en el vestíbulo, ya que habían quedado de acuerdo en encontrarse allí—. Es bueno verte interesado en acompañarnos al gimnasio.

¡Mph!, sólo vine a ver qué tantas tonterías hacen ahí —respondió el aludido con su seriedad habitual, mirándolos a todos por encima del hombro—, aunque en realidad creó que perderé mi tiempo —agregó resoplando.

Ah… que simpático eres, Pikoro… —el chaparrito se carcajeó brevemente con timidez, mientras Yamcha y Ten Shin Han torcieron el gesto con algo de molestia. Chaozu y Puar consideraron que era más prudente no decir nada—… te aseguro que la vamos a pasar bien ya que hay muchos aparatos modernos para ejercitarse —adicionó, levemente apenado.

Oigan, ¿dónde están el maestro Roshi y Oolong? —preguntó Gokú por su parte, extrañado de no ver al anciano cerca de ellos.

Ellos ya se adelantaron —le respondió Yamcha retornando a sonreír—. Creo que querían darle el visto bueno a las chicas que hacen aerobics —y completó la explicación.

¿Su visto bueno?... ¿y qué cosa les iban a ver, eh? —el ingenuo Saiyajin pareció más dudoso, ya que él no le encontraba la lógica a ver chicas con detenimiento… o sea, las mujeres abundan y las puedes ver en todos lados.

Déjalo así, Gokú, y vayámonos para tener la oportunidad de encontrar buenos aparatos o alguien puede ganárnoslos —Ten Shin Han tomó a su colega por el hombro para llevárselo junto a él.

Está bien —respondió el aludido recuperando la sonrisa.

Así llegaron al gimnasio y encontraron el área semivacía, con sólo algunos cuantos hombres como Mr. Satán practicando sus ejercicios de rutina.

¡Miren, amigos, es Mr. Satán! —Gokú no pudo resistir las ganas de saludar a un campeón de Budokai, y esperaba tener alguna oportunidad de pelear contra él en una contienda justa—. ¡Hola, Satán!, ¿cómo te va? —le dijo al acercársele, sacudiéndolo con algo de fuerza al saludarlo mediante un apretón de manos, sin preocuparse en absoluto por lo que el hombre estaba haciendo—. Tengo tantas ganas de enfrentarme a ti en un combate como en los del Budokai, ya que yo también participé en ese torneo hace mucho tiempo, y gané una vez —añadió amablemente con una gran sonrisa confianzuda.

¿Es… en serio lo que dices? —el hombre de peinado afro se recuperó de la zarandeada y lo quedó mirando con algo de suspicacia, pensando que tal vez le estaba tomando el pelo o sólo era un pretexto tonto para tener su autógrafo. A simple vista ese sujeto no parecía nada del otro mundo.

Sí, y también participaron Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu y por supuesto Pikoro —afirmó señalando a sus compañeros que ya se encontraban a su lado. Krilin y Yamcha no dudaron en saludar con una seña de la mano, sonriendo de forma algo tonta.

¿Todos ellos? —Mr. Satán pareció asombrado después de la explicación… así que todo el grupo estaba compuesto por luchadores profesionales. Era mejor andarse con cuidado ante ellos.

¿Hay algún problema con estás personas, Mr. Satán? —unos individuos bastante anchos y musculosos se aproximaron mirándolos a todos con seriedad, dispuestos a defender a su ídolo.

Descuiden, mis muchachos, no tienen de que preocuparse ya que sólo son… —Mr. Satán pensaba sacarse el problema aludiendo que eran algunos fans que querían autógrafos fuera del horario habitual, cuando la exclamación de uno de los hombres le interrumpió.

¡Oh, pero sí son los Guerreros _"Z"_, los más grandiosos y mejores luchadores de todos los tiempos! —dijo el que había hablado, señalándolos con un dedo.

¡Es cierto, son los Guerreros _"Z"_! —dijo otro de ellos en tono emocionado—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿Quiénes son quién? —preguntó Gokú desconcertado, mirando hacia todos lados.

Creo que se refieren a nosotros —le explicó Krilin aunque también se veía desconcertado.

¡Somos sus más grandes admiradores! —los individuos se les acercaron mirándolos ahora con expresiones jubilosas, sacando de sus maletas deportivas unas libretas y bolígrafos para que les dieran autógrafos. De Mr. Satán se olvidaron por completo, dejándolo con gesto de incredulidad—. ¡Queremos sus autógrafos, por favor!

Esto es… algo inesperado —dijo Ten Shin Han avergonzado, ya que dos individuos se le acercaron con libreta en mano.

Pequeño Gohan, tienes un peinado fabuloso y muchas agallas para haberte enfrentado a todos esos malos a tu edad —otro de los hombres le acarició la cabellera a Gohan al tiempo que le pasaba su propia libreta, sonriéndole grandemente—. Sería todo un honor tener tu autógrafo.

Bueno… —el chiquillo decidió no hacerse del rogar… si su mamá los viera lo haría regresar inmediatamente a la habitación.

Esa cicatriz te hace ver interesante, Yamcha… ¿cómo fue que te la hiciste? —uno más abrazó a Yamcha por los hombros, haciéndole la observación con voz algo melosa.

Eee… es una larga historia… —respondió éste avergonzado, sonriendo tontamente. Tal vez si se tratara de alguna chica linda su reacción sería diferente.

Tienes una cabellera fascinante, muchacho, ¿qué tratamiento usas para que me lo recomiendes? —un quinto sujeto se abalanzó sobre Trunks, tomando delicadamente un mechón de cabello lavanda entre sus dedos.

Pues… —obvio que el pobre adolescente estaba ruborizado en extremo.

A mí me agradan los calvitos como tú, Krilin —otro de ellos le palmeó a Krilin su redonda cabeza con complacencia.

¿Y dónde dejaste al chaparrito de Vegeta, Gokú?... su peinado tiene más estilo que el tuyo —le dijo a nuestro buen Gokú el primero de los individuos, dándole al Saiyajin un apretón por los hombros al tiempo que le inspeccionaba el alborotado cabello tocando cada uno de los picos con cuidado—… pero no por eso dejas de agradarme —recalcó.

Ni Pikoro se salvó del acoso aunque quiso evitarlo, ya que eran más de veinte sujetos los que estaba rodeándolos. Aparentemente esos hombres sólo lo eran por fuera y nada más.

Pero vengan con nosotros, por favor, el Club de los Hombres Musculosos tiene para ustedes, los poderosos Guerreros _"Z"_, un gran reto que no dudamos puedan vencer —remarcó el individuo que parecía ser el presidente de dicho club después de que todos ellos guardaron sus libretas, dándole nuevamente a Gokú un abrazo por los hombros en señal de amistad.

¿Vamos a tener alguna batalla?, ustedes parecen muy fuertes —el Saiyajin preguntó esperanzado, volviendo a sonreír grandemente ante la perspectiva de pelear con tipos rudos.

Ya verás de que se trata, amigo mío, ya verás —el hombre también sonrió presumiendo su blanca y alineada dentadura—. Si gustan acompañarnos… —y así llevó a Gokú a su lado.

Los demás consideraron seguirles también el juego y fueron con ellos, esperando que el tal reto no fuera hacer algo raro.

_Nota: Diversión, cómicas situaciones familiares, anécdotas al por mayor… todo menos el juego de naipes! Reitero una vez más que todo este show es para sacar a los "Z" de su rutina y darle a un tiempo en el transcurso de esos tres años perdidos un toque de humor diferente en lo que se desarrolla la relación Bulma/Vegeta. Un saludo…:D._

_P.D. Pensaba manejar todo lo sucedido en el gimnasio en un solo capítulo, pero quedaría muy largo ya que no quise dejar fuera situaciones por más hilarantes, así que no pierdan lo que sigue para ver el desenlace del gimnasio y como termina este día._


	33. Más locura con otro divertido final

**Capítulo 20: Más noches de locura: otro divertido final.**

_Nota de inicio: ante todo una disculpa, sin red doméstica en casa por casi dos meses fue más difícil concentrarme en la redacción de este y el otro fic, aunado a los problemas propios de mi existencia y de los cuáles no quiero hablar, pero no es nada grave, no se asusten. Bueno, basta de pretextos y explicaciones y les invito a disfrutar de más diversión en el mundo de "Dragon Ball", en donde nuestros personajes "sufren" todo tipo de situaciones. Un saludo y a divertirse._

_Previamente… — Pero vengan con nosotros, por favor, el Club de los Hombres Musculosos tiene para ustedes, los poderosos Guerreros "Z", un gran reto que no dudamos puedan vencer —remarcó el individuo que parecía ser el presidente de dicho club después de que todos ellos guardaron sus libretas, dándole nuevamente a Gokú un abrazo por los hombros en señal de amistad._

¿Y dónde vamos a pelear? —preguntó Gokú en cuanto llegaron al gimnasio, ya que le pareció un espacio demasiado estrecho para la realización de una buena batalla.

No te equivoques, mi buen amigo —le respondió el líder del grupo de los Musculosos sin dejar de abrazarlo por los hombros, sonriendo grandemente de forma un tanto presuntuosa—, el reto que les tenemos es algo más que una pelea.

… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso? —le cuestionó Krilin al individuo mirándolo con algo de curiosidad y desconfianza. Esas palabras no sonaban exactamente alentadoras.

Bueno, primero nos gustaría tanto verlos ejercitarse en todos los aparatos… será una gran experiencia —observó el hombre sin poder ocultar su emoción, dispuesto a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo de musculatura bien trabajada.

Ya me lo imaginaba… que de esto no saldría nada bueno —masculló Pikoro de forma imperceptible, pero mostrando su disgusto.

Y después haremos un pequeño torneo —dijo otro de ellos levantando un brazo en pose de presumir el enorme bíceps, sonriendo al igual que su colega—, ya que queremos comprobar si nuestro entrenamiento con Mr. Satán ha sido el correcto.

Pero, como no estaría nada bien de nuestra parte el tomar ventaja sobre ustedes, ya que recién terminamos nuestra rutina de ejercicios, es que les sugerimos el calentamiento —opinó un tercer hombre con amabilidad.

De verdad es un gran detalle de su parte, muchas gracias por su consideración —respondió Yamcha adelantándose a su compañeros, ocultando una sonrisita burlona… no les sería nada difícil vencer a esos individuos sin la necesidad de calentar.

¡Gokú, muchachos, al fin llegan!... se tardaron demasiado —la voz de Kame Sen'nin llegó a sus oídos. El anciano se acercó a ellos acompañado por Oolong—. Si hubieran llegado a tiempo podrían haber disfrutado la clase de spinning con nosotros —explicó con algo de seriedad y leve picardía—. Incluso Bulma y Milk vinieron a tomar la clase, pero traían puesto un grueso pants y no pudimos admirarlas bien —agregó soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Eso sí que es una verdadera lástima —respondió Ten Shin Han aparentando contrariedad… ese maestro no respetaba a ninguna mujer aunque fuera casada.

Me da pena por usted, maestro —le dijo Krilin en tono de verdadera comprensión.

Oh, venerable maestro Rōshi, para nosotros es un honor conocer a tan grande maestro de las artes marciales —los Hombres Musculosos se inclinaron frente al anciano en una reverencia, hablándole en tono de profundo respeto.

¿Y ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó el viejecillo con visible curiosidad observando fijamente a los desconocidos, aunque se sentía halagado al ser tratado con esa deferencia—. No me digan que son un tipo de androides o algo por el estilo… —añadió con tono de preocupación, recordando perfectamente el enorme tamaño del androide **16** y su terrible presencia.

Por supuesto que no, maestro, nosotros somos miembros del Club de los Hombres Musculosos y somos grandes admiradores del anime… no nos hemos perdido ni un solo capítulo desde que comenzaron a transmitirlo por cable —le respondió con amabilidad y cortesía el que se distinguía como líder del Club, y sus demás acompañantes afirmaron con la cabeza.

Bueno, el asunto de que ellos, los guerreros "Z" y compañía, eran únicamente personajes de un anime, todavía les tenía desconcertados, más consideraron adecuado seguirles la corriente a esos sujetos y disfrutar de un buen momento en el gimnasio. Claro, Pikoro no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo expresando su inconformidad, pero era mucho mejor quedarse con los idiotas y hacer algo productivo que aguantar en la habitación el mal genio de Vegeta… la falta de entrenamiento ya estaba haciendo mella en el Príncipe Saiyajin, y apenas era el primer día.

Oiga, maestro, estos amables señores nos ofrecen entrenar con ellos —dijo Gokú sin más, hablándole a Kame Sen'nin con toda la confianza del mundo, mostrándose algo educado con su antiguo maestro—. ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?, será divertido —añadió a modo de invitación, sonriéndole grandemente como acostumbra, con esa desfachatez y amabilidad característica.

Pues… es que no sé… ya soy bastante mayor para agitarme de esa manera… —le respondió el anciano algo dubitativo, soltando una tosecita.

Ándele, maestro, no se haga el enfermo… bien que le gustó agitarse en la clase de spinning con Bulma, Milk y todas esas señoritas —le dijo Oolong al pícaro viejecillo soltándole un leve codazo en las costillas—. Le hará bien recordar sus viejos tiempos de vez en cuando para recuperar la cordura —agregó suspicaz.

Vamos, Oolong, no critiques los gustos de un pobre anciano que como yo ha trabajado tanto en su vida —le respondió el centenario hombre haciéndose el ofendido. En verdad, ya todos sabemos cómo se las gasta el buen Kame Sen'nin, así que no es de extrañarse.

Para nosotros será todo un privilegio ser como sus discípulos, venerable maestro Rōshi —varios de los Musculosos volvieron a inclinarse en una respetuosa reverencia—. Por favor, acompáñenos —añadieron en tono de súplica.

Está bien, no sería educado de mi parte negarme dos veces —Kame Sen'nin se hinchó como pavo, adulado y complacido por la insistencia de los señores desconocidos.

Gokú se mostró sorprendido y escéptico ante los equipos, y los revisó uno por uno antes de iniciar cualquier otra cosa, intentando comprender cómo es que máquinas tan sencillas y a la vez tan complejas, estrafalarias y visiblemente estorbosas, podían serles de utilidad para un entrenamiento… se le hacía difícil de creer. El líder de los Musculosos le explicó calmadamente como se usaban y para qué parte del cuerpo servían, y Pikoro tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta cien para no desesperarse ante la actitud de Gokú.

Los movimientos deben ser lentos para que los músculos trabajen adecuadamente, mi estimado Son Gokú —le dijo el hombre al terminar su explicación, palmeándole amistosamente la espalda—. Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas.

Pues… caray, pensé que un gimnasio era más grande e interesante —observó el aludido Saiyajin con algo de contrariedad al tiempo que se rascaba la parte alta de su cabeza, mirando una vez más los aparatos con algo de pena.

Señor Gokú, recuerde que éste es el gimnasio de un hotel, y por ello no puede ser muy grande… si fuera el gimnasio de un deportivo sería de mayor tamaño —Trunks le habló en tono respetuoso, esperando convencerlo con su explicación.

Mmm… sí, tal vez tienes razón… no cabe duda, jovenazo, eres muy inteligente —respondió Gokú recuperando la sonrisa y el buen humor, más, al momento, una duda le hizo poner un nuevo gesto de incredulidad—. Por cierto, ¿dijiste que Vegeta se quedó mirando los programas de televisión? —preguntó con desconcierto. Le parecía impropio del Príncipe el permanecer acostado y perderse una buena sesión de ejercicio saludable en su compañía.

Este… así es, señor Gokú, el señor Vegeta no… no quiso venir —explicó el adolescente tartamudeando apenado.

¡Jah!, ese idiota de Vegeta se quedó mirando una estúpida película de guerra —Pikoro no dudó en intervenir y dar su opinión, torciendo el gesto con mayor desagrado y guardándose una carcajada burlona—. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de eso en su miserable vida.

Ya veo… —Gokú disimuló un suspiro de contrariedad y resignación.

Olvídate de Vegeta, Gokú, y vamos a entrenar —le dijo Ten Shin Han en tono grave y formal, dando a entender que era mejor no tener cerca al arrogante Príncipe Saiyajin.

Ten Shin Han tiene razón, Gokú, no necesitamos de ese Vegeta cara de cólico —reafirmó Yamcha apoyando a su amigo de tres ojos, sin preocuparse por ocultar su malestar ante la mención de su "rival en el amor".

Está bien, amigos, entonces entrenemos —pues ni hablar, no convencerían a Vegeta tan fácilmente, así que Gokú recobró la sonrisa y decidió complacer a sus camaradas.

Ya puestos de acuerdo, los guerreros "Z" calentarían levemente en los aparatos del gimnasio, esperando no romperlos con su energía, mientras Rōshi, Oolong, Puar y Chaozu les animaban de cerca, y únicamente Krilin y Gohan no pudieron ejercitarse en todos los equipos, ya que la mayoría están diseñados para adultos con estatura promedio. Los Hombres Musculosos gozaron de un buen espectáculo viéndolos concentrados en hacer cuidadosos movimientos y, sólo a petición del pequeño Saiyajin, Pikoro accedió a realizar uno que otro ejercicio, debido a que ninguno de los artefactos llamaba su atención.

Creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento, de verdad les estamos agradecidos —observó el líder de los Musculosos al cabo de una rutina de cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, complacido y sonriente mostrando su blanca dentadura de comercial—. Y, ahora sí, podremos poner a prueba nuestras fuerzas —añadió.

¿Entonces ahora sí pelearemos? —preguntó esperanzado el buen Gokú soltando una pesa sin mucha precaución, la cual hizo un ruido atroz al caer… lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores—… oh, lo siento —se excusó, sonriendo tontamente con algo de pena.

No, no, mi apreciado Son Gokú… Como bien pudiste observar, en este reducido espacio no se puede pelear como en el Budokai Tenkaichi —recalcó el individuo sin borrar la sonrisa.

¿Y entonces? —preguntó el despistado Saiyajin en tono de extrañeza.

Bueno, lo platicamos al principio, que haríamos un torneo de "fuercitas"… —se explicó el sujeto, resaltando con presunción el bíceps de su brazo derecho.

… porque queremos comprobar nuestros avances… —recalcó otro de ellos, adoptando una famosa pose de campeonato.

… y nada mejor que probarnos con ustedes, los más fuertes defensores de la Tierra, los casi invencibles guerreros "Z" —complementó un tercero, un sujeto bastante alto, quien tuvo la osadía de palmearle amistosamente la calva a Krilin, y él únicamente atinó a mostrar una mueca de contrariedad al sentirse un tanto disminuido por esos individuos.

Maestro Rōshi, nos complacería bastante el que sea el réferi de la contienda, ya que usted es un hombre de reconocida y amplia experiencia en estos lares —dijo el líder de los Musculosos dirigiéndose respetuosamente a Kame Sen'nin y regalándole una reverencia más que profunda.

Ya que me lo piden de esa forma lo haré con gusto —respondió el aludido, sin poder ocultar su vanidad al sentirse halagado por la manera en que se dirigían a su persona.

Entonces no se diga más y empecemos de una buena vez con nuestro torneo —a lo que, animado por la respuesta, el líder de los Musculosos se dispuso a organizar las "contiendas" personales.

Para el primer "combate" Krilin se batiría con el sujeto relativamente más bajo de los Musculosos, el cual sin embargo era más alto que nuestro pelón amigo ya que le sacaba como una cabeza. La diferencia de tamaño y masa muscular era evidente, por lo que, durante una fracción de segundo, el guerrero se sintió abatido.

Bien, mi estimado, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y comprobemos cual de nosotros dos es más fuerte —le dijo el hombre a Krilin palmeándole amistosamente un hombro.

Vamos, Krilin, tú puedes hacerlo bien —le dijo a su vez Gokú levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha para transmitirle confianza, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Sí, eso es seguro —respondió éste con una leve sonrisa forzada… sí, Gokú y los demás confiaban en él, así que no podía defraudarlos.

Ambos contrincantes se acomodaron en una mesa dispuesta para el "torneo", y adoptaron la postura acostumbrada entrelazando sus manos.

A la cuenta de tres pueden empezar… —y Kame Sen'nin se colocó en su posición de réferi, haciendo las indicaciones correspondientes con el profesionalismo requerido para tan importante empresa—… uno… dos… tres.

Los músculos de los dos contendientes se tensaron por la presión, intentando vencer la resistencia de su rival, y todos sus compañeros les echaron porras, cada quien a su respectivo representante.

¡Tú puedes, Krilin, duro con él! —decían al unísono Chaozu, Puar y Gohan, sufriendo junto con su amigo.

¡Anda, John, no te rindas y acabalo! —era la porra de los Musculosos.

Krilin enrojeció hasta el extremo, sudando levemente para evitar su derrota a la primera, ya que el hombre hacía un tremendo esfuerzo con tal de mover su brazo, como si pretendiera romperlo. Al cabo de unos tres minutos el pequeño pelón consiguió ganar.

¡Uf, uf, lo conseguí! —dijo algo sofocado, sonriendo grandemente.

¡Mucho, Krilin, bien hecho! —expresó Yamcha emocionadísimo, dándole un apretón por los hombros.

¡Oh, John, fue fenomenal… aguantaste tres minutos! —por su parte, varios de los Musculosos se acercaron a su compañero, felicitándolo animadamente.

Y si hubieras aguantado un minuto más es probable que ganaras —le dijo otro de ellos en un tono algo petulante, a lo que todos se carcajearon sonoramente, regodeándose del chiste.

Y bien, la segunda contienda sería entre Yamcha y otro de los individuos, alguien más alto que el primero y con gesto de pocos amigos, quien le dedicó al joven beisbolista una sonrisita levemente altanera.

— Vaya, este sujeto se ve más fuerte que el otro… esto va a ser más interesante —dijo Gokú en voz baja y excitada, esperando ver un buen choque.

Y mientras esto ocurre hagamos un recuento de lo sucedido con otros de los protagonistas, en este caso con las damas de la historia.

Como bien recordaran, Milk y Bulma habían ido de compras al centro comercial después de desayunar, para admirar con más calma algunas cositas que no pudieron adquirir el día anterior, ya sin los caballeros que las incomodaran. Y así se detuvieron en varias boutiques, donde adquirieron las más variadas mercancías para complementar su vestuario de vacaciones, y Bulma no dudó en agenciarse un modelito de lo más excéntrico… todo un modelo exclusivo.

… sigo pensando que eso que te compraste es lo más descarado que he visto… no entiendo cómo es que puedes ponerte algo así, tan de mal gusto —ya de regreso, Milk no pudo quedarse callada y le dio a su amiga su opinión sobre el dichoso ropaje, frunciendo el gesto con desagrado.

Oh, Milk, vamos, no digas eso, es justo de mi talla y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo… voy a lucir más que espectacular —a eso Bulma no hizo más que sonreír con algo de timidez y darle por su lado, considerando que lo de su amiga era envidia por no poder presumir una buena figura como la suya _(ya sabemos que Bulma es un dichado de modestia)_.

En serio que no te entiendo, Bulma… ¿cómo puedes ponerte algo así con el maestro Rōshi presente? Tú ya sabes cómo es de pervertido —obvio que la morena no iba a ceder en sus puntales observaciones, sintiéndose bastante mal ante el hecho de que la científica parecía no tener recato en algunas ocasiones… tal vez ese era el motivo por el que no hubiera formalizado nada con Yamcha.

Pues más le vale al maestro mantener su distancia, ya que le pediré al guapo muchacho del futuro que me defienda de su acoso —respondió la joven genio sin cambiar el tono de confianza absoluta, minimizando el hecho con un gesto de la mano. Claro, nada mejor que un hijo para defender a su madre, aunque Bulma no lo imaginara aún. Del padre de la criatura ni hablamos, ya que también conocemos su carácter.

… pues… bueno, de todas maneras no me parece correcto, ya que eso puede crearle un trauma a mi Gohan, quien todavía es un chico inocente — subrayó Milk no muy convencida.

Mira, Milk, mejor hablemos de otra cosa… ¿no te gustaría ir al gimnasio del hotel a tomar una clase de aerobics?; y me he enterado de que, aparte de los aerobics, también dan clases de spinning y zumba en varios horarios —la de cabellera azul optó por darle la vuelta al tema, haciéndole a su amiga la cortés invitación —. ¿Qué dices, te animas? —añadió, mirándola con interés y amabilidad.

De verdad me gustaría acompañarte, Bulma, pero yo, a diferencia tuya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como toda una buena esposa… no puedo permitir que Gohan se distraiga tanto y tengo que vigilar a Gokú para que no meta la pata —la morena se dio su aires de importancia, haciéndose la muy digna.

¿Y esas cosas incluyen prepara la comida, lavar la vajillas, trapear los pisos, asear la casa, sacudir los muebles, tender la ropa y todo lo demás?... Milk, por favor, son vacaciones también para ti, así que tómatelo con calma —Bulma habló tratando de evitar una carcajada… al parecer, su amiga sufría un caso de obsesión compulsiva—. No vayas a decirme que te has tomado la molestia de plancharle las camisas a Gokú aunque hay tintorería en el hotel —agregó con algo de picardía y suspicacia.

Pues no, la verdad es que… —la aludida enrojeció levemente de la vergüenza, sintiéndose descubierta en algo indebido. De verdad se la había pasado en relax ante el hecho de dejar a un lado los quehaceres hogareños, pero eso no significaba que lo estuviera disfrutando del todo, ya que, por momentos, se sentía fuera de lugar sin realizar las labores que le daban sentido a su vida familiar—… pero nunca he dejado la ropa sucia en el cuarto, no señor —agregó enérgicamente, dando a entender que de ninguna manera podían decirle fodonga.

Entonces no se diga más… tomaremos la primera clase de spinning de la tarde, y también la de aerobics para complementar —dijo Bulma sonriendo grandemente—. Además, creo que es una muy buena forma de conservar la figura, ¿no te parece? Por algo los muchachos siempre se mantiene activos —adicionó, obsequiándole a su amiga un guiño de complicidad.

Es cierto… no quiero engordar —esas palabras terminaron de convencer a Milk. Era muy probable que perdiera la línea sin andar de arriba para abajo como solía hacer en casa.

Al llegar al hotel se enteraron de lo sucedido con la mini Cámara de Gravedad, más Milk no le dio mucha importancia al asunto ya que, al parecer, fue ese Vegeta el que causó la explosión por ser tan bárbaro y descuidado, y eso no era de extrañarse. Decidió poner un poco de orden en la habitación y acomodar las nuevas compras clasificándolas por contenido, para inmediatamente cambiarse el vestido por un grueso pants de ejercicios poco llamativo… no quería perderse la primera clase.

Mamá, ¿vas a salir otra vez? —Gohan pareció extrañado al verla arreglada de esa manera. Ya él y su progenitor estaban dispuestos a dirigirse rumbo al gimnasio.

Es bueno que te diviertas en estás vacaciones, Milk, ya que siempre trabajas mucho en la casa —le dijo Gokú por su parte animándola a desestresarse, aunque la ropa que usaba su señora en ese momento se le hacía de lo más simpática.

Pues, sí, voy a ir al gimnasio del hotel a tomar una clase de spinning con Bulma —dijo ella respondiéndoles con amabilidad, ajustándose su calzado deportivo.

¿Spi… qué? —Gokú la miró extrañado, sin comprender a que se refería.

Es un ejercicio que se hace con bicicleta —respondió la morena desarrugándose el pants, admirándose en el espejo.

¿Qué las bicicletas no son esas cosas que tienen dos ruedas para caminar? —preguntó el confundido Saiyajin con verdadera curiosidad—. ¿Y cómo es que están en un gimnasio? —añadió incrédulo.

Luego te explico —dijo ella evitando molestarse—. Por cierto, Gokú, ¿revisaste si los ejercicios que hizo Gohan están bien resueltos? —agregó en un cuestionamiento.

¿Qué si… qué si están bien?... ¿a… a qué te refieres con eso, Milk? —interrogó el aludido más que extrañado, en tanto su pequeño hijo enrojecía levemente de las mejillas. O sea, ¿por qué su mamá le hacía una petición tan absurda a su papá? Con trabajo se había quedado con él para resolverlos.

Gokú… no van a ir a ningún lado hasta que compruebes que los cien resultados sean correctos. Y mucho cuidadito con desobedecerme, o te quedarás sin cenar —a este punto Milk exteriorizó su irritación… ¿acaso su marido no podía ocuparse una vez de la educación de su retoño?

Ni hablar, una amenaza es una amenaza, así que Gokú tomó presuroso el cuaderno de Gohan, más, obviamente, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba escrito.

Pero… pero Milk, yo no entiendo tanto número —dijo en tono de niño regañado, rascándose la frente mostrando su incomprensión.

Bueno, Gokú, pues tienes que hacer algo, recuerda que Gohan también es tu hijo —la dama abrió la puerta mostrándose todavía molesta y, lanzándole una mirada dura a su marido, salió de la habitación.

Papá, ¿por qué no le pedimos al muchacho del futuro que nos ayude? —observó Gohan en cuanto su madre se retiró, hablándole a su padre en voz baja y apenada.

Las dos amigas, Bulma y Milk, se encontraron en el elevador, y la morena se extrañó de ver a la científica tan… cubierta de pies a cabeza.

¿Y eso? —le preguntó al acercársele, mirándola de hito en hito—. ¿Por qué te vestiste así?

Este es un traje deportivo especial… es un traje térmico que me ayudará a eliminar las toxinas y el exceso de grasa de mi cuerpo de la manera más rápida y efectiva. Será la revolución de _Capsule Corp_. en el área de deportes —respondió Bulma dándose su aires de sabihonda, muy sonriente.

Ah… ya veo. Suena interesante —dijo Milk un tanto escéptica.

En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio se percataron de que no eran las únicas ya que, aparte de las quince o veinte mujeres más que también hacían tiempo por la clase, Kame Sen'nin y Oolong ya se encontraba presentes. Era de esperarse del viejo maestro, al cual siempre le ha gustado recrear la pupila con cuanta damisela de bien formada anatomía le pase enfrente, y claro, varias de las señoritas iban ataviadas con sugerentes leotardos, los adecuados para hacer ejercicio, así que tenía mucho de donde escoger.

¡Ah, pero si son nuestras muchachas!... ¡Muchachas, muchachas! —exclamó el anciano al verlas llegar, y se les acercó con la boca abierta de la emoción, llevándose un chasco al ver cómo iban vestidas ambas—. Oigan, muchachas, ¿qué pasó con sus leotardos ajustados? —preguntó sin poder contener la desilusión.

Maestro Rōshi, ¿se puede saber qué está usted haciendo aquí? —le cuestionó Bulma con verdadera dureza, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche.

El maestro preguntó en la recepción sobre los horarios del gimnasio, y aquí hemos estado todos los días, cuando tenemos tiempo y no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer —fue Oolong el que le respondió haciéndose el inocente, manteniendo la prudente distancia.

Ya decía yo que era seguro encontrar aquí al maestro… —masculló Milk con irritación… ¿qué otra cosa se podía pensar de un viejito raboverde como Kame Sen'nin?

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del área de spinning y por ella asomó una mujer de mediana edad, quien al parecer era la instructora de la clase.

Adelante por favor, damas, todas las que estén inscritas a la clase pueden pasar —dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a las presentes.

A lo que todas las damas se abrieron paso al interior, y Rōshi se dispuso a ir tras ellas.

¿Otra vez usted? —la instructora lo reconoció y le impidió pasar—. Lo siento, abuelo, pero ya le dije que esta clase sólo es para las señoras que están inscritas —recalcó en tono autoritario, mirándolo con enfado.

Pues yo sólo quiero ver como es la clase, eso es todo —dijo el anciano empleando una entonación enfermiza para despertar conmiseración, pasando por alto el hecho de que le llamaron "abuelo"—. Usted no puede decirle que no a un viejecito como yo —añadió soltando una leve tosecita.

De verdad lo lamento, pero no puede quedarse —repitió la dama con gesto severo.

Maestro, ya no insista —Oolong se le acercó para llevárselo con él—. Usted disculpe, señora, a veces el maestro es algo extraño —dijo, dirigiéndose a la instructora en un tono de lo más respetuoso.

Espera un momento, Oolong, ¿ya te diste cuenta lo que tenemos aquí? —Kame Sen'nin no perdió el tiempo y, aprovechando la momentánea distracción de la mujer, le manoseó generosamente los senos—. No son muy grandes pero están firmes y en su lugar —comentó, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que sangraba por el apéndice nasal.

¡Atrevido! —y por obvias que la instructora, al sentirse agraviada, le metió un violento cachetadón al muy fresco, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Ese maestro… —mascullaron Bulma y Milk desde sus respectivas bicicletas. Esperaban que no las fueran a relacionar con él… eso sería vergonzoso.

Maestro… es el colmo con usted, debería aprender a controlarse —Oolong miró al viejo maestro con el gesto torcido de contrariedad—. Ahora, por su culpa, ya no podremos ver a las chicas de la siguiente clase.

Oolong… tú podrías transformarte en una chica, y así les tomarías fotos a todas sin ningún problema —sin hacer mucho caso a la incomodidad del metamorfo, Rōshi se limpió la nariz y se enderezó el rostro, haciendo la puntual observación en tono serio.

Sí, claro… sólo recuerde que no puedo mantener la transformación por más de cinco minutos, por lo que no tendría mucho tiempo para tomarles fotos a todas ellas —recalcó el cerdito en tono levemente fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos en actitud solemne.

Si serás… sólo a un mañoso como tú se le pudo expulsar del parvulario y dejar su educación a medias —Kame Sen'nin no dudó en reprocharle severamente por su falta de años atrás.

Pues usted no canta tan mal las rancheras —le dijo el cochinillo en su defensa.

Y fue así como se percataron de la llegada de Gokú y los demás, uniéndoseles y dejando la clase de spinning de lado.

Más o menos en una hora…

¡Pero qué clase tan entretenida! —dijo Milk muy sonriente al salir, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla—. Menos mal que te hice caso —agregó dirigiéndose a Bulma.

Todas las damas que habían entrado con ellas a la clase se despedían amablemente unas de otras, mientras otro grupo de mujeres hacía lo propio para entrar al siguiente turno, por lo que el pasillo estaba relativamente lleno de gente.

¿Lo ves?, te dije que no había nada de malo en disfrutar plenamente del descanso, y nada mejor que ejercitarse con constancia —respondió la científica después de beber un trago de su bebida isotónica.

Me siento más ligera —añadió la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

Por cierto, ¿cómo le quedaron los zapatos a Gohan? —como parte de una buena conversación, y por el hecho de ser intimas amigas, Bulma consideró educado preguntarle a Milk por las compras de esa mañana. Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que no fue lo mejor.

¡Oh, los zapatos de Gohan!... ¡tal vez no le queden, y no podré cambiarlos si no se los mide hoy! —ya que Milk reaccionó alterada, recordando que, en las ofertas del almacén comercial al que habían ido, no habría cambios después de 24 horas—. ¿En dónde se habrá metido ese niño? —se preguntó, volviendo presta sobre sus pasos al gimnasio.

Este… oye, Milk, no te pongas así… —la científica fue tras ella manteniendo una distancia prudente, pues su amiga podía ponerse violenta en ese estado—… los zapatos no van a irse de la habitación… además, el almacén cierra a la nueve, así que todavía hay tiempo… Milk, ¿me estás oyendo? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Claro, bien que lo decía yo, Gokú tiene la culpa de que Gohan sea un rebelde… y todo por los estúpidos entrenamientos —era bastante difícil el que Milk reconsiderara las cosas cuando algo la molestaba y, por supuesto, su pobre esposo es quien al final paga los platos rotos soportando su mal humor. Su instinto maternal le indicó hacia dónde dirigirse, y hacia allá se encaminó.

Ambas amigas encontraron a los guerreros _"Z"_ en el área de aparatos, y ellos parecían estar pasándola bien acompañados por otros sujetos bastante musculosos. Justo en ese instante parecía que Gokú iba a pelear con uno de esos individuos, ya que todos sus camaradas le decían palabras de aliento.

¡Gokú, Gohan!... ¿qué diablos están haciendo? —Milk no dudó en interrumpir, presentándose frente a su esposo con gesto de pocos amigos.

Mamá… —para Gohan, el gesto de su madre no indicaba nada bueno, por lo que no pudo reprimir un murmullo angustiado. Y todos los presentes parpadearon un poco al verla llegar.

¡Ah, Milk, hola! Aquí los muchachos y yo estamos entrenando con estos amables señores —más Gokú no pareció nada preocupado e incluso la saludó tan desfachatadamente como es su costumbre, disponiéndose a tomar su lugar y continuar con lo suyo.

Tenemos que irnos ahora, Gokú, ya es muy tarde y necesito que Gohan y tú se midan la ropa que les compré o no podré hacer cambios si algo no les queda —Milk se puso más que seria y no se movió de su lugar, mirándolo fijamente con dureza e ignorando a los demás—. Así que muévete ya —le recalcó en tono de mando.

Oye, Milk, no… no puedo irme ahora… —obviamente que el Saiyajin no pensaba dejar una pelea en segundo plano, también tenía derecho a divertirse—… además, ya te dije que no necesito tanta ropa —recalcó un tanto incómodo.

Gokú… —pero era inútil oponerse a los deseos de su esposa, quien consideraba que ya había cedido bastante al permitir que su hijo abandonara momentáneamente los estudios por tres años para pelear contra unos androides asesinos—… te juro que no cenarás esta noche si me desobedeces —remarcó en forma amenazadora, elevando su _Ki_ a niveles muy altos para ser ella. Ante este brote de energía todos los demás, incluyendo los Hombres Musculosos, se hicieron para atrás. Nadie se metería en una discusión matrimonial.

Pero… pero, Milk, no… por favor, no seas así… sólo… sólo una pelea… ¿qué te cuesta? —entre quedarse sin cenar y abandonar una pelea no hay mucho de donde escoger, por lo que Gokú intentó convencer a su señora regalándole su mejor gesto tierno y suplicándole con las manos.

¡Dije que nos vamos!... anda ya, Gohan, no te quedes —mala suerte… la morena le tomó por una oreja y lo llevó a rastras con ella, haciéndole a su hijo la indicación de que los siguiera. Únicamente en ese estado de rabia es que puede moverlo como si fuera un muñeco.

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... Milk, me duele… —ni hablar, de verdad no podía discutir con su esposa, así que, lloriqueando levemente, Gokú se dejó llevar.

Sí, mamá… nos vemos —y a Gohan no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, despidiéndose de sus amigos con algo de pena.

¿Alguien puede decirnos que clase de entrenamiento hace la esposa de Gokú?... es muy fuerte —preguntó uno de los Musculosos lanzando la pregunta al aire. Todos ellos tenían gestos de asombro, incredulidad y sorpresa mirando hacia el sitio por donde la familia Son se había retirado.

Se llama matrimonio —le respondió Rōshi calmadamente, en actitud seria y conocedora de la vida—. Todo matrimonio tiene sus altas y bajas, y no todos los hombres tienen la suerte de contar con una buena esposa que los entienda —remarcó.

¿Ya habían terminado de entrenar? —Bulma se había acercado lentamente a Trunks, sonriendo con timidez ante lo sucedido y hablándole casi en un susurro.

En eso estábamos… —le respondió el adolescente igual de apenado, aunque le sonrió amablemente con sinceridad—. ¿Ustedes también hicieron ejercicio? —le preguntó cortésmente, señalando el traje de ejercicios que ella traía puesto.

Hay que mantener la línea… —afirmó la científica con una sonrisa más amplia. Posteriormente se dirigió al líder de los Hombres Musculosos, recomponiendo el gesto apenado—. Espero sabrán disculparnos, señor, no pensé que mi amiga actuara de esa forma —le dijo en tono sincero.

¿En serio?... cómo si no conocieras bien a Milk —Oolong no dudó en mascullar entre dientes, en tono algo sarcástico.

Descuide usted, señorita Briefs, no pasa nada, hemos aprendido bastante y seguiremos practicando para mejorar —el Hombre Musculoso le contestó a la joven genio sin ocultar una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, guerreros _"Z"_, fue un gusto entrenar con ustedes —añadió dirigiéndose a los _"Z"_ en entonación educada.

Y también continuaremos viendo el anime con todas sus aventuras… —observó otro de ellos con ojos soñadores.

Ya que la historia es de lo más interesante, con momentos divertidos y trágicos… —añadió uno más con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Sólo esperamos que pongan a la venta en todos los países las películas de la serie, ya que _"Dragon Ball"_ es un gran manga clásico —dijo uno más sin ocultar su emoción.

Muchas… muchas gracias… eso suena fabuloso —fue Krilin el que les contestó, tratando de disimular su desconcierto.

Ya sin nada que hacer en el gimnasio, todos se despidieron retirándose a sus habitaciones, esperando por la velada nocturna en la alberca.

_Nota: Sorry, gomenasai, lo siento de verdad… sin red en casa me es difícil salir adelante, pero, ya con el problema solucionado, espero no retrasarme más. Para el próximo capítulo veremos una escena divertidísima en la alberca, y la reacción de los Saiyajins ante la luna llena… ¿qué puede pasar ahora que no tienen cola? Tal vez se lo imaginan si ya leyeron mi primer fic de Dragon Ball, "Noches de luna llena con consecuencias". Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	34. Chapter 20 parte 2: Más noches de locura

**Capítulo 20 segunda parte: Más noches de locura y otro divertido final.**

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior… Ya sin nada que hacer en el gimnasio, todos se despidieron retirándose a sus habitaciones, esperando por la velada nocturna en la alberca._

El atardecer pasó en un suspiro y, apenas el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, ya encontramos a nuestros personajes saboreando una ligera merienda para posteriormente poder tomar posesión de la alberca del hotel, apartada por Bulma mediante una generosa propina al gerente. Y vemos a Gokú comiendo como siempre, platillo tras platillo, hasta que Milk consideró que ya era suficiente y le llamó la atención poniéndole mala cara. La buena noticia es que Vegeta no se encontraba presente, también como siempre de antisocial, así que Bulma, auxiliada por Trunks, solicitó un servicio para llevarle al cuarto… ella tan amable y desinteresada.

Bueno, amigos, los veo más tarde en la alberca —les dijo a todos despidiéndose con cortesía, encabezando a un nutrido grupo de meseros para llevar las ollas correspondientes al servicio.

Bulma se ha portado la mar de afectuosa con ese Vegeta… muy afectuosa —comentó Rōshi en tono serio y profundo viéndola irse—. Lo trata demasiado bien y se preocupa por atender sus necesidades alimenticias.

Si ya hasta parece que fuera su marido, caramba —adicionó Oolong zampándose otro bocadillo, hablando con la boca llena.

No exageres, Oolong… lo que pasa es que Bulma es tan considerada con cualquiera, al igual que su madre, y no les importa el que Vegeta sea un patán —dijo Yamcha tras toser un poco, ya que se había atragantado con un sorbo de té.

¿Considerada?... vamos, Yamcha, creo que no has terminado de conocer a Bulma —enjuició el cochinillo sin dejar de comer.

Trunks, que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos, trató de no mostrar su molestia al escuchar hablar así de sus progenitores, aunque también se le hacía vergonzoso el comportamiento que ambos mostraban. Y por un segundo se sintió tentado a retirarse, pero la curiosidad por saber exactamente la forma en la que sus padres se habían relacionado fue más fuerte.

Yo creo que la señorita Bulma es una mujer bastante práctica, y se ha dado cuenta que lo mejor es tener contento al señor Vegeta para que no haga nada indebido —sin embargo no pudo contenerse para dar su opinión en un tono muy formal y educado, mirándolos a todos con el gesto heredado de su padre.

Por un segundo sus acompañantes se sintieron intimidados… esa mirada tan Saiyajin ya la habían visto en algún lado.

Bueno, joven, no estamos diciendo que Bulma sea una mala persona, ya que, cuando se trata de ser dadivosa, no hay nadie como ella —se explicó Kame Sen'nin con total amabilidad, indicando que sus impresiones no eran malas.

Pero también es una convenenciera y bastante abusiva —complementó Oolong sorbiendo un trago de té—, una mandona como no tienes idea, presumida, enojona y siempre quiere tener la razón…

Oolong, estás hablando mal de Bulma —le reprochó Puar a su compañero con su aguda vocecita.

Oh, si yo solo digo la verdad… Bulma es muy buena por las buenas, pero cuidadito y algo le molesta porque se pone de un humor insoportable —dijo el cerdito en su defensa.

Mmm… bueno, amigos, si hacemos un análisis de la personalidad de Bulma creo que tienen razón —Krilin no quiso quedarse al margen de la charla y se animó a dar su punto de vista—, ya que se ha portado con Vegeta mucho mejor de lo que se ha portado con alguno de nosotros a pesar de lo que él ha hecho en su pasado, y eso que nos conocemos de años.

Y por eso digo que lo trata como si ya fuera su marido —agregó Oolong en tono puntual, echándose un nuevo bocadillo al hocico.

Vamos, muchachos, ¿de verdad están pensando que a Bulma… le interese un tipo como ese? —Yamcha soltó una carcajada forzada, burlándose un momento de sus camaradas—. ¡No me hagan reír!

Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, que también se encontraban ahí, continuaron comiendo sin preocuparse por decir algo, ya que no les resultaba atrayente el hablar de mujeres y sus enredos.

En serio te lo digo, Yamcha, yo que tú me pongo las pilas y reconquistó a Bulma —el anciano maestro le habló al joven del desierto en entonación seria y profesional de hombre conquistador—. Puedes llevarle una serenata o regalarle flores y chocolates, y déjame decirte que los dulces europeos son deliciosos —agregó explicativamente—. Y, como a ella le gustan esas cursilerías, es seguro que vuelve contigo antes de que terminen las vacaciones, ya que Vegeta no es nada detallista.

Sí… no suena nada mal, maestro. Voy a seguir su consejo y a comprarle algo con mis ahorros —el beisbolista se mostró de acuerdo con ello, empleando un tono de total suficiencia.

Eso lo veo difícil —masculló Oolong en voz muy baja, sentenciando el fracaso de su amigo.

Las buenas intenciones le duraron poco a Yamcha, ya que, antes de salir del comedor con rumbo a la alberca, se entretuvo con unas jóvenes que lo habían mirado con bastante curiosidad, presentándose ante ellas como el sucesor de Joe DiMaggio, la gran leyenda del béisbol. Trunks disimuló lo mejor que pudo un gesto de resignación… no es que el joven del desierto y su madre no se hubieran amado en su tiempo pero, entre las inseguridades de ambos con respecto a su relación, y los galanteos de él con otras mujeres, fueron motivos más que suficientes para que ella lo mandara a volar y se fijara en el hombre más cercano y disponible, alguien que jamás la engañaría con ninguna otra: el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Ajeno a esto Gokú se mostraba muy contento de poder disponer de la alberca a sus anchas para ejercitarse nuevamente, aunque el área de la piscina en sí sea demasiado pequeña en comparación con mar abierto. Pero claro, también estaba consiente que sería peligroso nadar en el mar a esas horas de la noche, y no quería disgustar a su mujercita… lo mejor era disfrutar el momento. Ya listos para entrar en acción se encontraron a Pikoro justo en el acceso a la alberca.

Oye, Pikoro, ¿vas a nadar así? —le preguntó un desconcertado Saiyajin al verlo lucir su traje habitual, incluidos capa y turbante.

Por supuesto que no voy a nadar, Gokú, yo ya tuve suficiente por hoy —se explicó el namek con sequedad al tiempo que se dirigía hacia un grupo de poltronas acomodadas bajo unas sombrillas, tumbándose en una de ellas cuan largo es, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Milk pareció un tanto incómoda por la presencia del verde alienígena, pero no dijo nada y únicamente se acomodó en otra poltrona apartándola a una distancia prudente, tal vez temerosa de que Pikoro la atacara estando cerca. Y se dirigió a su hijo antes de permitirle irse a la alberca.

Gohan, ten cuidado al nadar.

Descuida, mamá, no te preocupes —respondió el chiquillo en tono de niño bueno. Al momento volvió la vista hacia su maestro, hablándole en entonación respetuosa—. Señor Pikoro, ¿de verdad no va a nadar con nosotros? —le preguntó.

Tal vez más tarde lo haga, Gohan —le contestó éste con gentileza, regalándole una sonrisita breve y cómplice.

Oye, Milk, tú también deberías de nadar un poco —fue el amable comentario de Gokú hacia su esposa, mirándola con algo de curiosidad y diversión, ya que la dama se quitó la bata que traía puesta para lucir un discreto pero bonito traje de baño en color azul cielo.

Esperaré a que salga la luna para tomar los saludables baños de luz lunar que Bulma me recomendó —dijo ésta plácidamente acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en la poltrona, sin poder estirarse a sus anchas—. Ahora, por favor, cuida a Gohan —recalcó con autoridad.

Bueno, está bien… —el Saiyajin se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición, y sin más se encaminó hacia la alberca—. Vamos, Gohan, los muchachos ya nos están esperando en el agua —dijo tan despreocupado y sonriente como suele ser, poniendo los brazos tras su nuca.

Sí, papá —el jovencito, muy obediente, fue tras su progenitor.

¡No des ni un paso más, Kakarotto!, ¡te lo prohíbo terminantemente! —y ni bien habían avanzado un par de metros cuando lo potente y ofuscada voz del Príncipe Saiyajin les llegó a los oídos. Vegeta se presentó en la zona con su cara de pocos amigos.

¿A qué vino ese buscapleitos? —masculló Milk visiblemente contrariada y ofendida, más se contuvo y guardó la compostura.

Al escucharlo, los demás tuvieron que disimular gestos de descontento, excepto Trunks, quien aguantó poner los ojos en blanco. Y a Pikoro le causó gracia al sonreír discretamente, ya que se encontraba en un lugar privilegiado para no perder detalles de la conversación.

¡Ah, Vegeta, hola! —fue la cordial respuesta de Gokú al ver a su coterráneo de cerca, mostrándole su gran sonrisa desfachatada—. ¡Me da gusto ver que Bulma pudo convencerte de entrenar aquí con nosotros!... ya te extrañábamos —añadió más que complacido.

¡Mph!, no te confundas, idiota, yo sólo estoy aquí porque esa mujer apartó este lugar para mí —indicó el de cabellera en punta escupiendo un poco de lado para mostrar su desagrado, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Esa…?... oye, Vegeta, ¿cuándo dices esa mujer te… te refieres a Bulma? —el de peinado punk se mostró confundido por un segundo, intentando descifrar el misterio.

¡Pues quien más!... esa misma —afirmó Vegeta más que irritado.

¡Óyeme bien, Vegeta, no creas que a Bulma le importas mucho! —al oír la forma despectiva en la que el agresivo Saiyajin se expresaba de la mujer amada, Yamcha no dudó en increparle, dispuesto a salir de la piscina para encararlo.

¡Mejor cierra la boca, insecto! —el movimiento del Príncipe fue más rápido, ya que lanzó una pequeña bola de _Ki_ por la punta de los dedos dándole al borde, justo antes de que el beisbolista pusiera un pie fuera, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al agua—. ¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte! —espetó en una entonación levemente burlona, soltando una carcajada socarrona.

Yamcha… ¿estás bien? —Puar se acercó a su amigo en cuanto éste salió a flote tosiendo levemente, hablándole con vocecita angustiada.

Mejor ni te metas en problemas —le recomendó Krilin en voz muy baja, yendo también a su auxilio.

Vegeta… —y por su parte, Gokú miró a Vegeta con semblante serio, dirigiéndole unas palabras en tono grave y formal a modo de reproche—… no está bien pelearnos entre nosotros, no lo olvides.

¡Bah!... por mí guárdate tus… —resopló el aludido con desdén volviendo a cruzar los brazos. Al segundo pareció tranquilizarse un poco, aunque conservó un tono irónico al agregar—. Está bien, les dejaré jugar un poco si quieren.

Trunks tomó la iniciativa al salir de la alberca, acercándose al grupo de Saiyajins.

Señor Gokú, señor Vegeta… ¿todo está bien? —les preguntó educadamente, esperando no tener que emplear nuevamente la fuerza contra su padre.

Todo bien, jovenazo —le respondió Gokú recuperando el tono desfachatado y amable, apoyando involuntariamente uno de sus brazos en el hombro de su coterráneo—. Ahora Vegeta sí va a entrenar con nosotros —añadió con total confianza.

¡Yo nunca dije nada de eso, pedazo de imbécil! —obviamente que al Príncipe no le cayó en gracia el que el clase baja lo tratara así, por lo que le apartó el brazo de un manotazo mostrándose ofendido—. No te confundas —agregó, resoplando encolerizado.

Vamos, Vegeta, no tienes que enojarte —dijo el de alborotada cabellera con timidez, sonriendo tontamente a modo de disculpa—. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Bulma?... —observó algo confundido y dudoso, buscando a su amiga con la vista… tal vez su compatriota la trajera escondida en algún lado—… creí que vendría contigo —agregó.

¡Argh, ni sé y no me importa lo que esa mujer haga o deje de hacer! —respondió Vegeta entre dientes, guardándose algunos de sus mejores improperios para mejor ocasión.

Pero veamos, antes de continuar, cómo es que Vegeta se apareció por ahí y que fue lo que Bulma hizo para convencerlo.

Primeramente, como ya sabemos, le llevó la "ligera" merienda al hosco Príncipe Saiyajin, quien como, también ya sabemos, parecía pretender quedarse encerrado en la habitación.

¡Yujú, Vegeta, abre la puerta!, ¡te traje la cena! —llamó amablemente tocando en la puerta de la alcoba, sonriendo grandemente.

Al principio, el hombre se hizo el desentendido y no quiso abrir, ya que no tenía ganas de verla.

¿Qué, acaso piensas morir de hambre por tu necedad? —le espetó Pikoro desde el balcón donde meditaba según su costumbre, mirándolo de reojo.

Que te importa —le respondió el aludido de mala manera, aunque sus intestinos no tardaron ni un segundo en rugir por el alimento.

Ante esa señal se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir, mirando a la dama de cabellera celeste con verdadero fastidio.

Ya era hora de que llegaras con MI comida —le espetó de brazos cruzados, mostrándose ofendido por haberlo hecho esperar más de la cuenta.

De verdad siento la demora, Vegeta, es que estaban muy ocupados en las cocinas —se explicó la científica sin borrar la sonrisa. Sin cambiar la amabilidad le habló a los camareros que la acompañaban—. Por favor, señores, dejen las bandejas aquí y yo les llamaré en cuanto los necesite.

Los pobres meseros hicieron lo que le pedían con bastante rapidez evitando tirar algo, más que nada al sentirse intimidados ante la dura mirada del hombre de peinado en flama. Terminado con su quehacer se retiraron presurosos, pero teniendo la precaución de mantenerse cerca para cuando fuera necesario. Una vez que Vegeta y Bulma se quedaron solos _(sin contar la compañía de Pikoro, que igual los ignoraba como ellos a él)_, el Saiyajin, muy decidido, comenzó hincándole el diente a la bandeja que tenía más al alcance de la mano, terminado con su contenido en menos de cinco minutos para continuar con la siguiente, y la joven genio lo miraba en silencio y con bastante curiosidad, sonriendo levemente.

¿Qué? —le soltó el mal encarado al sentirse observado, ya que le incomodaba en sobremanera. Eso sí, no dejó de comer.

Nada… —contestó ella con bastante gentileza, sonriendo con algo de ternura—… sólo que me recuerdas a Gokú por la forma en la que comes —agregó más alegre—. Claro, él es un maleducado ya que habla con la boca llena —adicionó un poco despectiva.

¡Mph, no me compares con ese gatete clase baja! —resopló Vegeta volcando toda su atención en otro guiso, empezando a comer otra vez—. Yo soy un Príncipe y un gran guerrero, así que nada que ver —puntualizó dándose sus aires.

Bueno, no es que tu educación sea de lo mejor del Universo… —opinó la dama sin medirse, tan despreocupada y fresca—, y eso ha de ser porque ustedes los Saiyajins son unos bárbaros inmoderados.

Oye… ¿qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer? —obvio que al intransigente hombre no le cayó en gracia el comentario, por lo que no dudó en responderle en tono áspero y grosero. Si no fuera porque ella le brindaba toda su atención, era seguro de que ya la hubiera ultimado desde hace mucho tiempo, y ganas no le faltaban ante su desfachatez.

Pues en realidad sí —y por supuesto que a la señorita tampoco le agradó el que el Saiyajin le hablara así, tan déspota, por lo que le contestó en tono de diva dándose sus aires—. Reservé la alberca para que todos podamos divertirnos esta noche, y voy a estrenar algo verdaderamente lindo —puntualizó firmemente.

Entonces lárgate de una buena vez con la bola de insectos y déjame en paz… y ni creas que voy a juntarme con esas escorias —le espetó el Saiyajin para continuar comiendo, zampándose el tercer guisado.

Claro que no vine a invitarte a ti, idiota, no estoy loca —a este punto Bulma pareció algo alterada, y se levantó de la cama en donde se había sentado. Dando tres inspiraciones profundas para relajarse se volvió a Pikoro con una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Oh, Pikoro, a Gohan le daría tanto gusto que nos acompañaras en la alberca… y de hecho, a mí también —añadió, guiñándole un ojo travieso y coqueto, acercándosele con total confianza.

¿Ah, sí? —respondió el aludido un tanto a la defensiva, manteniéndose alerta… esa mujer era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería, y lo que quería era que el Príncipe Saiyajin le hiciera caso.

Por supuesto, tú sabes que Gohan te estima muchísimo, y yo ya me di cuenta de que no eres tan malo como antes —observó la científica en entonación de profunda admiración, poniendo un gesto soñador que hizo al namek retroceder unos pasos—. De seguro luces fantástico en traje de baño, con esos músculos tan bien formados —añadió en un suspiro.

Oye… —el pobre Pikoro enrojeció de las orejas, sintiéndose acosado por la conducta de la joven genio. Por Kami que también la mataría si tuviera oportunidad, pero ya sabía que no podría hacerlo nunca, y por dos poderosas razones. El relacionarse con Saiyajins había resultado dañino para su salud.

Y, ante todo ese "show" montado por Bulma, Vegeta sintió que le hervía la sangre por unos segundos, y que destruiría al planeta con todo y sus habitantes… ¿quién se creía la muy cínica para hacer eso en sus narices? Por supuesto que la dama estaba más que consiente de que, ante el hecho de ignorarlo, el Príncipe Saiyajin se presentaría en la alberca con tal de fastidiarles la diversión a todos. Y ese era su plan.

Bueno, Pikoro, entonces te esperamos en la alberca, no vayas a tardar —dijo despidiéndose sólo del namek, encaminándose parsimoniosamente a la puerta. Al final, antes de salir, pareció recordar al Saiyajin, porque se dirigió a él con algo de seriedad—. Vegeta, en cuanto termines de comer vendrá el servicio, así que apúrate por favor —puntualizó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un poco de brusquedad.

Esa… maldita zorra —espetó Vegeta tragándose su rabia, mascullando otros insultos en su idioma.

Pikoro aprovechó la distracción y, sin despedirse, se retiró sigilosamente por la ventana dirigiéndose hacia la alberca.

¡Uf!, esa mujer es un verdadero peligro… mira que usarme de cebo para obligar a Vegeta a venir —resopló con alivio limpiándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente, colocándose junto al acceso a la alberca.

Al final se sonrió un poco, ya que esto no era más que otra prueba del interés que había despertado la joven científica en el Príncipe Saiyajin, así que se divertiría un poco con lo que fuera a ocurrir en ese lugar. Sobre todo porque esa noche era noche de luna llena… ¿cuál sería la reacción de un Saiyajin sin cola ante los rayos de luna llena?

Volvamos entonces a centrar nuestra atención en la mencionada área de la alberca. Ante la amenazante presencia del Príncipe Saiyajin los demás "Z" se retiraron un poco hacia un extremo de la piscina, considerando que lo más prudente que podían hacer por el momento era mantener la distancia después de lo sucedido con Yamcha, aunque el beisbolista no se sentía tan a gusto. En eso la luna asomó a plenitud en el horizonte, una gran y hermosa luna llena subiendo al firmamento.

Vaya, ya era hora de que apareciera la luna —dijo una despreocupada Milk acomodándose mejor en la poltrona donde estaba acostada, para recibir sobre su piel los benéficos y poco peligrosos rayos lunares. Incluso cerró los ojos como para reflexionar.

Mira, papá, la luna se ve muy grande hoy —observó el pequeño Gohan con aire de fascinación, señalando el astro en el cielo.

Tienes razón, Gohan, nunca la había visto tan grande —le respondió el buen Gokú dándole su aprobación, palmeándole un poco la cabeza—. Bueno, en realidad, no me acuerdo haberla visto tan bien como ahora… —añadió algo apenado, rascándose la nuca en señal de bochorno—… con eso de que los Saiyajins nos transformamos en gorilas gigantescos con la luz de la luna y todas esas cosas… —agregó, sonriendo muy tontamente.

¿Entonces es cierto que yo también me transforme en un mono gigante cuando peleamos contra Vegeta en aquella ocasión que…? —preguntó el niño un tanto asombrado, ya que no recordaba muy bien cómo había terminado esa batalla.

Fue por puritita suerte y nada más, mocoso idiota —le interrumpió el mencionado de muy mala manera… de sólo recordar esa humillación sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza—. Si yo no hubiera perdido la cola y a ti no te hubiera salido, tengan por seguro que los hubiera eliminado a todos —puntualizó con aspereza.

Debió haber sido un gran experiencia el elevar su _Ki_ hasta esos niveles —dijo Trunks interviniendo con un tono de voz algo embelesado, ya que de verdad le hubiera gustado transformarse alguna vez para poder acabar con los malvados androides de su tiempo… ¿cómo sería un SS Ozaru? Pero, desde que tenía memoria, había crecido sin cola.

Oye, Vegeta, ¿cómo es qué tú podías hablar aun siendo un mono gigante?...Bulma me dijo que yo no parecía capaz de pensar cuando estaba transformado —le preguntó Gokú a Vegeta con verdadera curiosidad—. De hecho no tengo ningún recuerdo de esos momentos —adicionó con confusión.

Eso es porque eres un patético clase baja, Kakarotto —le respondió el Príncipe sin nada de amabilidad—. Únicamente los privilegiados de clase alta podemos dominar nuestra verdadera fuerza sin perder la conciencia —puntualizó desdeñoso.

Pues yo tampoco recuerdo haberme transformado en un simio gigante —dijo Gohan con algo de timidez, intentando hacer sentir mejor a su padre—. El señor Pikoro me dijo que le causé muchos problemas la primera vez que me transformé cuando estábamos entrenando, y por ello tuvo que destruir la luna —añadió, mirando nuevamente hacia la luminaria nocturna.

Bueno, pero lo importante es que ahora podemos disfrutar el lindo espectáculo de la luna llena sin causarle daño a nadie —a esto Gokú tomó una vez más por el hombro a su hijo, mirando también hacia la luna. Percibió un leve cosquilleo en su interior admirando al astro, algo que lo hacía sentir contento.

Por unos minutos los cuatro Saiyajins miraron absortos hacia el astro que ascendía lentamente sobre el horizonte, y Vegeta ocultó muy bien un suspiro de frustración y contrariedad, recordando que tenía que buscar y matar al desconocido gusano que se atrevió a cortarle la cola.

La luna se ve muy grande esta noche —murmuró Rōshi por su parte.

Y da una buena luz —mencionó Chaozu sin disimular su felicidad.

A mí me da un poco de miedo el pensar en que… —susurró Oolong en voz muy baja, mirando con aprehensión hacia donde se encontraban los Saiyajins.

En ese momento aparecieron cuatro simios de proporciones gigantescas, que destrozaron el hotel y sus alrededores lanzando alaridos y una especie de energía por la boca. Sólo uno de ellos hablaba con voz de trueno, y dirigía a sus compañeros.

¡Adelante, soldados clase baja, vamos a destruir esta insignificante ciudad y después conquistaremos este pequeño planeta para hacer más grande mi imperio intergaláctico! —exclamó a voz en cuello, carcajeándose como un maniático.

Muy pocas personas pudieron huir de la destrucción, y corrían tratando de ocultarse. Los dos gorilas que parecían más jóvenes tomaron de entre la multitud a dos mujeres, llevándoselas con ellos. Una de ellas, una joven morena de peinado alto, se desmayó del susto y la impresión; y la otra, una señorita de cabellera celeste, gritaba con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, mostrándose más que enfadada.

¡Óyeme bien, Vegeta, esto no me hace gracia, así que te ordeno que te detengas!... ¿me estás oyendo, mono tonto?... ¡ush, ya verás, en cuanto Gokú recupere la conciencia te dará tu merecido! —chillaba, retorciéndose entre los dedos del joven chimpancé que la sujetaba.

¡No me hagas reír, mujer tonta! —le respondió el aludido, el jefe de esa extraña manada, mofándose más que socarrón—. ¡Agradecida deberías estar ya que serás mi esclava por el resto de tu miserable vida, y no vas a morir aquí como los demás terrestres!

¡Uy, pero cómo te odio! —fue la respuesta de ella si dejar de gritar insultos.

Oolong, Oolong, ¿estás bien? —la vocecita de Puar trajo al cerdito de vuelta a la realidad, ya que su imaginación había volado bastante alto.

Menos mal que Vegeta ya no tiene cola… —suspiró el aludido con total alivio.

No te falta razón, Oolong, ya que sería verdaderamente terrible que cualquiera de ellos tuviera cola —Krilin unió su comentario al del metamorfo, sonriendo tontamente y con timidez. Enfrentar a cuatro gorilas enormes y poderosos sería todo un reto suicida.

Los Saiyajins continuaban ensimismados en su observación lunar cuando un conocido tono de voz llegó a los oídos de todos.

¡Gokú, Gokú, al fin te encuentro Gokú! —era una anciana bastante pequeña que venía volando sobre una esfera de cristal. Trunks y Vegeta la miraron con seriedad y Gohan pareció maravillado de que conociera a su papá. Bueno, su progenitor era tan popular y tenía amigos de todo tipo que no debería extrañarle.

¡Ah, Uranai Baba, hola!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! Es un gusto —le respondió el aludido con una sonrisa más que sincera—. No sabía que también habías venido de vacaciones —comentó en cuanto ella llegó a su lado.

En realidad yo vine a trabajar, ya que un extraño extraterrestre pidió mis servicios de vidente hace unos días, y, como pago de mis honorarios, la producción me permitió quedarme para vacacionar al estilo europeo —respondió la madura mujer dándose su importancia—. Cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí con los demás muchachos te estuve buscando, pero hasta hoy me dieron razón de ustedes —añadió.

Es que hemos estado muy ocupados con tantas cosas —le contestó el Saiyajin de peinado punk con algo de vergüenza, rascándose la nuca. Por cierto, recordando que debía mostrar su buena educación, le presentó a su hijo—. Oye, Uranai Baba, ¿ya conoces a Gohan?

Mucho gusto —le saludó el pequeño con una reverencia cortés.

Sí, lo vi pelear en mi bola de cristal contra ese malvado Saiyajin llamado Vegeta —explicó la viejecilla mirando al niño con algo de interés. Al segundo volvió la vista hacia los otros dos, observándolos de arriba hacia abajo con bastante curiosidad—. Ya veo que lo convenciste de quedarse aquí —agregó.

¿Tienes algún problema con eso, vieja bruja? —le soltó el Príncipe con su habitual descortesía, fulminándola con la mirada. Trunks se mostró apenado por un segundo, pero prefirió no abrir la boca.

No, para nada —fue la respuesta de la madura dama evitando enojarse. Había que ser cuidadosa al hablar, ya que el agresivo hombre aún no se encontraba ligado de verdad a la Tierra.

Oye, hermana, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? —a todo esto Kame Sen'nin se aproximó al grupo saliendo de la alberca, extrañado de ver a su consanguínea por esos rumbos tan lejanos.

Rōshi, soy tu hermana mayor y de vez en cuando merezco un descanso, ya que yo sí trabajo y no ando nada más acosando a las jovencitas —la aludida le respondió en tono solemne, para después mirarlo con suspicacia de forma acusadora.

Si tú hicieras eso se vería muy raro —dijo el viejo maestro en entonación simple, no dándose por aludido—. Además también he trabajado por varios años, así que no le veo lo malo en divertirme un poco —agregó sabiamente.

Entonces que cada quien se dedique a sus asuntos… —puntualizó la madura mujer retornando a su conversación con el Saiyajin de peinado punk—… Bien, Gokú, como te decía, veo que convenciste a Vegeta de quedarse en la Tierra, pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea ya que… —dijo en una entonación más que grave.

Vamos, Uranai Baba, ahora más que nunca necesitamos a Vegeta de nuestro lado, ya que en poco menos de dos años enfrentaremos a unos peligrosos androides y… —le interrumpió el mencionado con suficiente educación, tratando de explicar los motivos de la decisión tomada.

¡Ya cállate, Kakarotto, no es necesario que hables por mí! —y el Príncipe le increpó en tono enfurecido, mirando a la anciana con desprecio—. Te guste o no, vieja arpía, voy a quedarme en este planeta de mierda hasta que me dé la gana, y después lo destruiré junto con todos ustedes —dijo retadoramente.

Mmm… —la madura mujer tenía unas ganas locas de contestarle como se merecía, pero se lo pensó mejor… más tarde consultaría su bola de cristal una vez más, para confirmar el verdadero futuro de ese arrogante Saiyajin en la Tierra. Volviéndose nuevamente hacia Gokú, le habló con más tranquilidad—. Bueno, Gokú, cualquier cosa que pueda pasar sabemos que podemos contar contigo… Pero, ahora, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —añadió, utilizando está vez un tono de voz levemente misterioso.

Al bajar de su bola de cristal, Uranai Baba se despojó de la túnica que traía puesta, exhibiendo un traje de baño de lo más antiguo, estilo de los años sesenta, de rayas blancas y rojas adornado con moñitos. Al ser tan anciana y diminuta se veía bastante… grotesca.

¿Qué tal me veo, eh?, ¿verdad que luzco sexy? —le preguntó con bastante coquetería, dedicándole una caída de pestañas.

Kame Sen'nin por poco se desmaya de la impresión mientras Vegeta se mantuvo impávido; Trunks y Gohan sólo consiguieron poner gestos de incomprensión y algo de vergüenza, y ni qué decir de Gokú, quien únicamente parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, confundido por la actitud de la bruja.

¿A qué te refieres con eso, Uranai Baba? —fue la pregunta del de peinado punk, poniendo cara de tonto.

¡Pues a mi traje de baño, tontonaco! —le respondió ésta algo sentida, para después recuperar el tono de coquetería—. ¿No te parece sexy y encantador?

¿Sexy y…? —pero ya sabemos que el atolondrado Saiyajin no entiende nada de eso—. Oye, Uranai Baba, no sé a qué te refieres.

Olvídalo ya, Gokú, déjalo así —resopló la bruja con fastidio. Al momento se dirigió a los jóvenes, recuperando el tono coqueto y esperanzado—. ¿Y ustedes que opinan, muchachos?, ¿me veo atractiva? —les interrogó al pestañar.

Este… señora, yo… —Trunks enrojeció un poco más, ya que no quería ofender a tan venerable anciana, a la cual, por cierto, no recordaba, ya que su madre jamás la había mencionado… ¿o sí? Bueno, ya le preguntaría con calma cuando regresara a casa.

Yo no sé nada de eso, sólo soy un niño —fue la prudente respuesta de Gohan, abochornado también por semejante cuestionamiento, tan impropio para su edad.

Hermana, no seas ridícula, ya no tienes edad para hacer estas cosas… para mujeres sexys tenemos a Bulma —Rōshi dio su fallo sin que nadie se lo pidiera, hablándole a su parienta con algo de molestia y remarcando su apreciación.

¡No te atrevas a criticarme, viejo raboverde! —era lógico que a la viejecilla no le agradó la observación de su hermano, por lo que le tiró la bola de cristal a la cabeza, con tan buena puntería que le acertó en medio de la frente, ocasionándole un gran y doloroso chichón—. Tu opinión es la que menos me importa.

Gokú, ¿acaso pasa algo? —por cierto que para Milk no había pasado desapercibida la presencia de la octogenaria mujer, y su sexto sentido femenino le indicó que se acercara a su marido para comprobar que nada malo le sucediera… no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no señor.

Oye, Milk, ¿tú sabes lo que es sexy?... —le preguntó el aludido sin nada de pena, aliviado de ver a su esposa—… porque Uranai Baba quiere saber si se ve sexy con esa ropa tan rara —añadió con verdadero desconcierto.

¡Pero qué se podía esperar de usted, bruja encimosa!, ¡aléjese de mi esposo! —y obvio que la morena no dudó en despotricar su descontento contra la adivina, gritándole en su cara y tomando con firmeza el brazo de su cónyuge, quien pareció más desconcertado por eso.

Vamos, muchacha, no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo solamente necesitaba su apreciación ya que este traje de baño es un regalo de mi madre —respondió Uranai Baba intentando mantener la calma, acomodándose la despeinada cabellera.

¡Mph, menuda idiotez! —Vegeta ya estaba harto de todo eso así que masculló su mal humor en voz alta. Claro, no quería irse sin verle la cara a Bulma, la que lo había metido en ese embrollo.

Oh, lo había olvidado… —la anciana fijó su vista una vez más en el Príncipe Saiyajin, y le hizo la pregunta del millón, empleando una entonación que pretendía ser seductora—… Dime una cosa, Vegeta, ¿te parezco más sexy que Bulma Briefs?

¡No tengo porque responder eso, vieja ridícula! —exclamó el enfurecido hombre con ganas de matarla.

Con ese carácter no llegarás muy lejos en la Tierra —le respondió la hechicera acomodándose nuevamente el cabello, mostrándose algo ofendida—. Sólo Bulma Briefs puede aguantar tu mal genio —puntualizó agudamente.

¡Bah!, guárdate tus palabras necias —resopló el orgulloso Saiyajin dándole la espalda.

Bien, creo que mejor me retiro —ante el pobre resultado obtenido la bruja considero adecuado volver al hotel, así que se acomodó su túnica y se montó sobre su bola de cristal, elevándose un poco. Inmediatamente se dirigió al de peinado punk, el cual por cierto miraba una vez más hacia la luna, perdido ya de la realidad, como intentando recordar algo—. Gokú, cuando Rōshi se despierte dile que necesito hablar con él… Gokú, ¿me escuchaste? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que éste no le hacía ningún caso.

Ya se estaba tardando —Milk fue la que le contestó con descortesía, colgándose un poco más del brazo de su esposo y dedicándole un gesto grotesco a la bruja al mostrarle la lengua.

Claro que me voy, pero no porque tú me lo pidas —Uranai Baba correspondió el gesto de la morena y regresó por donde vino.

Qué viejecita tan simpática —le comentó Gohan a Trunks sonriendo azorado, y el joven del futuro afirmó levemente con la cabeza, sin saber que decir.

Y ni bien cruzaba Uranai Baba por el acceso a la alberca cuando se topó de frente con Bulma.

¡¿Abuela, usted aquí?! —le preguntó la científica con asombro. Y ella que creía que la producción únicamente les había invitado a ellos.

Más respeto conmigo, Bulma Briefs, ya que yo soy señorita a pesar de tener más experiencia de la vida que tú —le respondió la aludida sintiéndose difamada en su persona—. No creas que eres la única que puede darse lujos por ser millonaria —puntualizó.

Bueno, sí, en eso tiene razón —admitió la joven con más amabilidad—. Oiga, ¿de pura casualidad no ha visto a los muchachos? —preguntándole al momento con educación.

Precisamente vengo de verlos en la alberca y, por lo visto, te están esperando —fue la respuesta de la bruja en tono estoico, señalando hacia el área de la piscina.

Muchas gracias, es usted tan amable —la dama de cabellera azul se sonrió y continuo su camino.

Espera un momento, Bulma Briefs, tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre tu futuro con… —Uranai Baba recordó que tenía que contarle algo a la científica, así que intentó detenerla empleando en este caso un tono más tétrico y formal.

Ya le hablaré cuando quiera saber de mi futuro con Yamcha, gracias —pero la señorita Briefs minimizó el asunto sin detenerse, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Bueno, al fin que no soy yo la que va a mantener a un Saiyajin tragón —murmuró la anciana en cuanto la joven cruzó la salida, encaminándose nuevamente hacia su habitación.

Y así se presentó Bulma Briefs en la alberca, saludando a todos con su característica amabilidad y buen humor.

¡Amigos, hola!, lamento la tardanza, es que tuve que pasar al comedor para encargar algo de botana —dijo con cantarina voz, aproximándose a donde Gokú y los demás que le hacían compañía.

Yamcha y Puar devolvieron el saludo y el joven beisbolista salió de la alberca para alcanzarla; Oolong y Krilin intentaban reanimar a Kame Sen'nin, quien por el golpe de la bola de cristal había sido azotado en el suelo cercano; en tanto Ten Shin Han y Chaozu ya nadaban a sus anchas en la piscina, pues deseaban aprovechar el tiempo de entrenamiento al máximo. Gokú continuaba "perdido" en la luna y Vegeta no se tomó la molestia de ver a la dama, mucho menos de corresponder el saludo.

Señorita Bulma, ya la esperábamos —le dijo un sonriente, amable y educado Trunks acercándose a ella, aliviado de verla—. Fue una gran idea la de apartar la alberca —comentó.

Por cierto, Bulma, ¿vas a nadar así? —fue la educada pregunta de Yamcha con curiosidad, ya que la científica traía puesta una gruesa bata de baño.

Claro que no, Yamcha, qué pregunta —le contestó la aludida en tono levemente exasperado, haciendo una puntual observación empleando su conocida entonación de sabihonda—. No pensarás que iba a andar por el hotel en traje de baño.

Este… eso es cierto, discúlpame —el joven beisbolista sonrió tontamente con timidez, reconociendo su error.

¿Y qué le pasa a Gokú? —cuestionó la joven al fijarse bien en que el atolondrado Saiyajin de peinado punk se encontraba en el "espacio".

Bueno, el señor Gokú se quedó así casi desde que salió la luna —se explicó Trunks con bastante calma.

Tal vez sea una reacción normal ahora que ya no tiene cola —complementó el del desierto con algo de nerviosismo.

Mmm… ya veo —Bulma pareció meditar un momento en eso. Después, muy quitada de la pena, llegó a su lado, hablándole con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al Príncipe Saiyajin—. Vegeta, me gustaría tanto que me des tu opinión sobre mi nuevo traje de baño —le dijo alegremente antes de quitarse la bata, sonriéndole con algo de coquetería.

¡Argh, ya te dije que dejes de fastidiarme con tus estupideces, mujer tonta! —le respondió éste en voz bastante alta, mirándola con absoluto desagrado.

Vamos, sólo quiero que me digas si se ve bien —ella continuó en lo suyo sin molestarse por la descortesía del hombre peinado en flama, haciéndole ojitos.

Bulma, ¿en serio te pusiste esa… cosa horrorosa? —le cuestionó Milk críticamente observándola con mirada acusadora, interrumpiendo su intento de romance—. De verdad no puedo creerlo.

Milk, ya te dije que este traje de baño no es ninguna cosa horrorosa. Es moda de pasarela europea para este verano —la científica se defendió sin ocultar su molestia, sintiéndose más que injuriada.

Yo siempre he dicho que la moda de pasarela es para ricos descerebrados y retrasadas mentales —puntualizó la morena en tono despectivo, dándose sus aires de importancia.

¿Me estás diciendo descerebrada? —la de cabellera azul se encendió de rabia… nadie la llamaba descerebrada, y mucho menos retrasada mental.

Señora Milk, señorita Bulma, por favor calma —Trunks consideró adecuado intervenir para evitar una discusión mayor entre las damas—. Yo sí creo que su traje de baño es lindo —le dijo a su madre en ciernes con toda su educación sonriéndole un poco, aunque nunca imagino lo que vendría.

Gracias, guapote, de verdad eres encantador —a lo que la joven correspondió a la sonrisa, sintiéndose halagada. Al segundo volvió a dirigirse al Príncipe, echándole en cara su mala educación—. ¿Ya ves, Vegeta?, deberías aprender a ser amable con la persona que te da de comer, así como este guapo muchacho —puntualizó, a lo que el aludido sólo resopló enfurecido… cómo si le importara ser agradecido, y sobre todo con ella, así que no dudó en darle la espalda una vez más. En fin, Bulma volvió a ver nuevamente a su futuro y desconocido hijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja—. Bien, mi querido muchacho, quiero tu sincera opinión sobre mi traje de baño.

Al momento se despojó de la bata que traía puesta para mostrar un diminuto y provocativo bikini en color blanco perla que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, ya que cubría lo necesario y dejaba ver lo indispensable. Por ello Trunks enrojeció intensamente hasta las orejas… por Kami que su madre había sido una exhibicionista en su juventud, y eso le causaba bastante vergüenza.

¿Qué te parece, verdad que me veo bien? —la científica no se dio por enterada de la pena del adolescente, e incluso hizo una pose de modelo.

Este… señorita Bulma, ese traje de baño es… —el pobre muchacho desvió la mirada… no podía ver eso, no podía.

¿Eso también es un traje de baño? —y Gohan abrió los ojos como platos, confundido de que hubiera trajes de baño de todos tamaños y colores. Desde su perspectiva infantil era muy poca ropa.

¡No la mires, Gohan, no la mires! —Milk, escandalizada, le tapó los ojos a su retoño y no dudó en reclamarle a la joven genio por su falta de escrúpulos—. ¿Ya viste, Bulma?, ¡te dije que eso no es un traje de baño decente!

¡Claro que no es un traje de baño, es un bikini, y los bikinis tienen dos piezas! —la aludida le puntualizó con verdadera irritación, cambiando el gesto por uno de molestia—. ¡Y un bikini no es indecente!

La curiosidad de Vegeta lo hizo mirar la escena de reojo, y fue muy a tiempo pues, al sentir la presencia de una linda mujer en poca ropa, Kame Sen'nin volvió en sí de su desmayo y se abalanzó sobre Bulma.

¡Pero qué lindos pechos! —dijo el anciano con voz jubilosa—. ¡Grandes pechos!

¡Maestro, vuelva aquí! —Krilin y Oolong intentaron detenerlo, pero fue inútil ya que, cuando el maestro Rōshi se lo propone, es muy rápido.

¡Deténgase, no se atreva! —claro que Trunks fue más rápido que el viejo y pudo sujetarlo por uno de los tirantes de la playera que traía puesta. Sin embargo…

¡Maldito viejo, ya me tienes harto! —Vegeta no dudó en darle al decano un tremendo golpe en la nariz, con tal fuerza que lo mandó de regreso a la alberca. Y en seguida se dirigió a Bulma gritándole con rabia—. ¡Pero la culpa de todo esto es tuya por no ponerte nada encima, mujer idiota!

Vegeta… ¿entonces tú crees que muestro mucha piel? —y ella sólo se le quedó mirando con asombro, sorprendida por el actuar de él, haciéndole la pregunta en tono inocente.

¿Qué?... —esa respuesta hizo que el Saiyajin cambiara también el gesto por uno de turbación e incredulidad… o sea, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

Que si te parece que estoy mostrando mucha piel con este bikini —Bulma reiteró la pregunta acercándosele un poco más, parpadeando con extrañeza—. ¿Qué no te gustó? —volvió a cuestionarle, lanzándole una mirada algo desilusionada.

… —Vegeta dio varios pasos atrás para apartarse de su lado, sintiendo en el estómago un leve calorcito que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre… ¿qué le estaba pasando?—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —espetó levemente asustado y, antes de otra cosa, salió corriendo con rumbo al hotel como alma que lleva el diablo.

… ¿y ahora, qué mosca le picó a Vegeta? —se preguntó Bulma parpadeando una vez más, está vez con desconcierto.

A lo lejos Pikoro hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban la reacción de Vegeta tenía que ver con la luna llena. Únicamente hacía falta ver de qué manera actuaba Gokú con su esposa para que sus observaciones fueran acertadas.

_Nota: ¿qué tal, eh?... la reacción de los Saiyajins sin cola ante los rayos lunares no podía ser más predecible… ¡pobre de Vegeta, tanta carne y él a dieta!... __._

_Ahora esperen el actuar de Gokú, que los va a dejar fascinados. Nos vemos y un saludo a todos los que han seguido está loca historia._


	35. Chapter 20 parte 3

**Capítulo 20 tercera parte: Más noches de locura y otro divertido final.**

_Previamente, en el anterior:_

… —_Vegeta dio varios pasos atrás para apartarse de Bulma, sintiendo en el estómago un leve calorcito que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre… ¿qué le estaba pasando?—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —espetó levemente asustado y, antes de otra cosa, salió corriendo con rumbo al hotel como alma que lleva el diablo._

Trunks se quedó estático por una fracción de segundo, considerando si sería adecuado seguir a su padre. Pero, pensándolo mejor, tal vez él quisiera estar solo, así que se acercó a Pikoro soltando un leve suspiro de pesadez. El namek ya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro, animado por la presencia del adolescente.

Falta muy poco para que seas concebido en este tiempo, Trunks, máximo unos tres meses si mis cálculos son precisos —detalló en voz baja sin que el joven se lo pidiera.

¿Usted lo cree así? —le cuestionó el muchacho con gesto de duda—. A mí me parece increíble el pensar que terminaron juntos, e incluso puedo afirmar que mi padre no tiene la menor intención de estar cerca de mi madre.

Eso nos quieren hacer creer a todos, pero es más que evidente que no tardan en dar el mal paso —respondió Pikoro con una sonrisita socarrona.

El mozo no dijo nada más y miró hacia donde su progenitora, tratando de imaginar que nuevo proyecto se le ocurriría ahora; estaba casi seguro de que Bulma ya no se animaría a nadar sin Vegeta presente, y menos porque éste se atrevió a criticar negativamente su sugerente bikini.

En tanto la mencionada dama se había quedado con un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro, sin saber qué hacer. Y ni qué decir de Yamcha, Milk y Gohan, los cuales también parecían sorprendidos por lo acontecido.

Menos mal que ya se fue —dijo Milk después de medio minuto de azoramiento, recuperando el gesto de enojo al mirar una vez más a su amiga—. Bulma, deberías hacerle caso al gorila ese y ponerte algo más decente encima —le indicó firmemente, tapándole los ojos a su hijo una vez más.

Mamá… —Gohan se sintió un poco abrumado por eso… caramba, no era un sinvergüenza como el maestro Rōshi ni mucho menos. Aun no alcanza la edad de la punzada.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia su amigo de alborotada cabellera en picos, el cual continuaba con la mirada perdida en la redondez de la luna.

Dime una cosa, Gokú, ¿tú crees que…? —le preguntó, más, en vista de que el despistado Saiyajin no parecía querer volver a Tierra, desistió de saber su opinión. Además…

¡Bulma, deja a MI Gokú en paz! —le espetó una enfurecida Milk y, olvidándose de Gohan, se colgó por enésima ocasión del brazo de su consorte sacudiéndolo intempestivamente, pero ni así consiguió hacerlo reaccionar.

Vamos, Milk, no tienes por qué enojarte —le dijo la científica con calma aguantando las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Al momento se volvió hacia donde Pikoro y Trunks se hallaban, preguntándole al namek con cortesía—. ¡Oye, Pikoro!, ¿tú podrías darme tu opinión sobre…?

¡A mí no me metas en tus asuntos, no me interesa! —antes de dejarle terminar el verde alienígena le espetó su negativa… le desagradaba en sobremanera que lo tomaran por un vulgar asesor de moda.

Pero que genio tan feo… —obvio que a la dama tampoco le agradó que le contestaran de esa forma.

Oye, Bulma, ¿por qué no me preguntas a mí? —Yamcha se sintió ofendido de ser ignorado, así que le hizo el cuestionamiento a su ex sin disimular su desilusión. Más la joven genio prefirió encaminarse hacia la alberca, donde Krilin, Oolong, Puar, Ten Shin Han y Chaozu hacía todo lo posible por reanimar a Kame Sen'nin una vez más.

¡Yujú!, oye, Ten Shin Han, me gustaría tanto escuchar tu opinión sobre mi bikini nuevo —le dijo al guerrero de los tres ojos sonriéndole abiertamente. Por lo menos deseaba escuchar una apreciación masculina más formal.

De verdad lo lamento, Bulma, pero… no me gusta hablar de las mujeres —le respondió él escuetamente después de enrojecer levemente por un segundo, desviando la vista al instante. Definitivamente no había nada como permanecer soltero para evitarse cuestionamientos de ese tipo.

¿Y tú qué me dices, Chaozu?, ¿crees que mi bikini es lindo? —la testaruda científica no se sentiría conforme hasta conseguir una segunda opinión favorable a su causa.

Pues… —los colorados pómulos del pequeño guerrero adquirieron un tono más encendido ante la pregunta—… si, es lindo —respondió más que avergonzado, desviando también la vista.

¿Y se me ve bien? —pero la dama no pareció conformarse con una respuesta tan simple y le volvió a interrogar después de hacerle ojitos, casi poniéndose a su altura.

Este… yo digo que… en verdad yo… —el pobre Chaozu no quería comprometerse ni pasar por depravado.

¿Yo puedo darte mi opinión, Bulma? —dijo Oolong con un gesto de morboso placer reflejado en su rostro al mirar los senos de la chica, ya que ella había tenido que agacharse frente al guerrero de rojas mejillas para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

No, gracias, la opinión de un cerdo cochambroso como tú no le interesa a nadie —al darse cuenta de lo que el metamorfo pensaba, Bulma se enderezó y le respondió con irritación—. Tienes toda la escuela del maestro Rōshi, el hombre más pervertido que he conocido en mi vida —aclaró, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Oye, espero que eso de cerdo sea porque soy un puerquito lindo y no por otra cosa — indudablemente que el cochinillo se mostró ofendido ante tan dura comparación, así que no titubeó al dar su sentir—. Yo no soy cualquier cerdo.

En eso estamos de acuerdo —la joven genio le contestó empleando ese despectivo tono de sabihonda que fastidiaba a todos—. Si fueras un cerdito como cualquier otro serías completamente adorable y encantador —detalló.

Bueno, pues tú no eres la dama dulce y delicada que quieres aparentar, así que no me critiques —el puerquito le reviró en tono levemente burlón.

¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —pero a una mujer como Bulma no se le pueden señalar sus defectos sin que ella se moleste, así que le metió un buen zape al metamorfo en lo alto de su cráneo ocasionándole un chichón bastante grande y doloroso—. ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! —le espetó con ferocidad.

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!... —y claro, Oolong sollozó adolorido sobándose la cabeza—… ¿lo ves?, ¡tú misma me das la razón con ese comportamiento tan violento!

¡Ush, ya cierra la boca! —la científica tenía ganas de estrangularlo por insolente.

Oigan, Bulma, Oolong, no hay razón para discutir —Krilin intentó suavizar la discusión entre sus amigos hablándoles con tranquilidad—. Déjame decirte que el bikini es fabuloso, Bulma —agregó al mirar a la señorita Briefs en tanto enrojecía momentáneamente de las orejas, ya que sus pensamientos le hicieron imaginar a la androide **18** luciendo un modelito similar… seguramente se vería maravillosa, y lo haría tan feliz.

¿Y se puede saber porque pones esa cara de tonto, Krilin? —a la joven no le hizo mucha gracia ver el gesto de su pelón amigo, así que le hizo el cuestionamiento con irritación—. De seguro has de estar pensando en cosas indecentes como este puerco —puntualizó con disgusto.

¿Quién, yo? —el joven guerrero reaccionó y se ruborizó un poco más al sentirse descubierto—. No, Bulma, ¿cómo crees que yo voy a estar pensado…? —dijo empleando un tono de voz levemente avergonzado, intentando explicarse.

A todo esto Kame Sen'nin ya se había puesto en pie y consideró mejor ir a entretenerse a otro lado para no desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, aprovechando que ya nadie le prestaba atención. Muy sigilosamente se acercó a donde la familia Son se encontraba, ya que Milk intentaba "traer de vuelta" a Gokú y no se daría cuenta de nada más.

Gokú, Gokú… ¿qué te pasa, qué tienes? —decía la morena con algo de preocupación, sacudiéndolo en repetidas ocasiones—. Oh, Gohan, ¿qué le pasa a tu padre? —le interrogó a su hijo con verdadera angustia.

Papá se quedó así desde que volvió a fijar la vista en la luna… creo que tiene algo que ver con la transformación de los Saiyajins en monos gigantes —explicó el chicuelo con algo de desazón, ya que no se podía hacer nada contra eso.

¿La transformación…? —por un par de minutos Milk se mostró desconcertada, observando fijamente a su esposo—. Bueno, creo que tendremos que llevarlo a la habitación —respondió al final soltando un suspiro de resignación. Adiós a sus baños de luna.

Está bien, mamá —Gohan también suspiró y se dispuso a cargar en hombros a su progenitor.

Milk, muchacha, tienes unas lindas y firmes caderas —sólo que no contaban con el maestro Rōshi y sus malos hábitos, quien muy quitado de la pena manoseó con descaro a la morena.

¡Oiga, no me toque así! —el gesto angustiado de la mencionada cambió en un santiamén a uno de horror, y ya se disponía a defender su integridad profanada de esa manera cuando sobre la cabeza del anciano cayó un puño bien grande.

Maestro, deje en paz a Milk —la voz de Gokú se escuchó grave y molesta al golpear a su querido maestro.

Los otros se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido en cuanto escucharon el grito de la señora Son, y se admiraron más al ver a Gokú reaccionar como nunca antes, noqueando al hombre que lo había entrenado en su cercana juventud. Era la tercera vez en esa noche que lo agredían de esa forma.

¿Vieron eso? —dijo Krilin con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin dar crédito a la escena.

… —y Milk también se quedó pasmada por el atípico actuar de su cónyuge, porque nunca la había defendido de esa manera. De Gohan ni se diga, ya que también se mostró estupefacto.

¿Estás bien? —por su parte el Saiyajin miró a su mujer sin cambiar el gesto serio, a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza para inmediatamente abalanzarse a sus brazos.

¡Gokú, eres mi héroe! —le dijo más que feliz, dándole un beso tronado en los labios.

Qué bueno, porque me gustaría mucho hablar a solas contigo sobre la educación de Gohan —y éste la levantó con delicadeza, dedicándole una leve sonrisa—. Gohan, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir con Bulma? —posteriormente se dirigió a su hijo con amabilidad y su acostumbrada sonrisa desfachatada, como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal.

Este… sí, papá, como tú digas —el chicuelo aún se mostraba anonadado por lo ocurrido, pero no quiso decir nada del asunto… ahora resulta que su padre quería hablar de su educación cuando casi nunca se había mostrado interesado en el tema. Bien, por lo menos su madre se veía muy contenta, así que eso era bueno.

¡Oye, Bulma, necesito que cuides a Gohan por esta noche! —entonces Gokú se dirigió a su amiga la científica con esa sonrisa tan característica dibujada en su rostro, seguro de que recibiría una respuesta positiva.

¡Descuida, no hay ningún problema! —le indicó la aludida saludándolo con la mano, sin ninguna intención de cuestionarle nada.

¡Gracias, que gran amiga eres! —Milk fue la que agradeció sin disimular su felicidad. Hace días que esperaba por un momento a solas con su compañero, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo—. Bueno, Gohan, pórtate bien con Bulma —le dijo a su hijo en dulce tono maternal, para después abrazarse más a su marido.

Ya con todo solucionado la pareja se retiró a su habitación como si fuera su noche de bodas, y su hijo permaneció allí parado, pensando en muchas cosas. A lo lejos, recostado aún en la poltrona, Pikoro reía muy bajito, ya que sus suposiciones habían resultado ciertas. Y Trunks, al igual que los demás, todavía tenía un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

Bueno, creo que mejor me voy de aquí —el entretenimiento para Bulma ya no tenía sentido en la alberca, por lo que decidió aproximarse a Gohan—. ¿Ustedes van a quedarse? —les preguntó a los otros con cortesía.

Nosotros aprovecharemos el tiempo que queda para entrenar —respondió Ten Shin Han escuetamente, siendo secundado por Chaozu.

Claro, no siempre tienes toda una alberca a tu disposición —Yamcha decidió quedarse también, motivado más que nada por el hecho de que su ex estaría ocupada cuidando al hijo de Gokú.

Además, tenemos que despertar al maestro Rōshi —señaló Krilin con algo de preocupación.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana —entonces la científica se despidió y caminó hasta donde estaba el jovencito, sin percatarse que el cerdito metamorfo la siguió a una prudente distancia.

Oye, Bulma, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a mi papá? —cuando la científica llegó a su lado, Gohan le interrogó con un gesto de verdadera inquietud dibujado en su rostro infantil.

No tienes de qué preocuparte, Gohan, es bueno que tu padre y tu madre tengan sus momentos de matrimonio para hablar como personas civilizadas y responsables —le dijo la señorita Briefs con calma empleando un tono levemente maternal, recogiendo del suelo su bata de baño y colocándosela con cuidado—. Y no siempre es conveniente que los hijos se enteren de todas las cosas de los adultos —añadió guiñándole un ojo travieso, esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

Ah, ya veo… —bueno, aunque eso no le explicaba todo era reconfortante saber que, de vez en cuando, su progenitor tomara los asuntos familiares con la seriedad requerida de un hombre de su edad.

Mejor tengamos una pijamada en mi habitación, ¿te parece? —Bulma consideró que lo adecuado era retirarse y divertirse en otro lugar, así que le hizo la sugerencia al niño con toda su amabilidad, sonriéndole más ampliamente.

¿Yo también puedo ir? —le preguntó Oolong esperanzado, aunque sospechaba cual sería la respuesta.

¡No! —y, como era de esperarse, la dama le gritó la negativa con irritación.

Al fin que ni quería —respondió el cerdito sin disimular su molestia, regresando a donde los demás.

¿Qué es una pijamada? —preguntó Gohan mostrando su incomprensión. Claro, un chico de campo que no ha ido a una escuela formal desconoce sobre esos términos tan citadinos.

Nos desvelaremos viendo películas o contando historias interesantes, y también podrás comer algunos dulces —se explicó la joven genio volviendo a sonreír.

Entonces está bien —el muchachito también sonrió, complacido ante la perspectiva de ver la televisión hasta tarde y tomar alguna botanita nocturna—. ¿Y no invitarás a alguien más? —más al momento volvió a mostrarse dudoso, así que le cuestionó a su interlocutora con curiosidad. La idea de pasar la noche únicamente en compañía de la señorita Briefs no sonaba a mucha diversión, y ni pensar en invitar al señor Pikoro a no dormir con ellos… ya parece que el namek se mostraría encantado.

Por supuesto que sí —fue la amable respuesta de Bulma comprendiendo su inquietud. Por supuesto que ella tampoco pensaba en desvelarse sola con el niño—. ¡Yujú, mi querido muchacho!, ¿por qué no vienes con Gohan y conmigo a mi habitación? Vamos a pasarlo en grande teniendo una pijamada —así que, con dulce y melodiosa voz, llamó a su desconocido y futuro hijo haciéndole la amable invitación.

Este… sí, señorita Bulma, los acompañaré con todo gusto —respondió el adolescente enrojeciendo un instante, pensando en lo que su padre diría ante esa invitación. La breve charla que sostuvo con Pikoro había sido bastante reveladora, especialmente si consideramos el actuar de Gokú en el contexto.

Bien, entonces vámonos —dicho esto la científica tomó camino hacia el interior del hotel, seguida muy de cerca por los jóvenes.

Hasta luego, señor Pikoro —Trunks se despidió cortésmente del namek antes de retirarse.

Buenas noches, señor Pikoro, nos vemos mañana —y Gohan hizo lo propio, ya que no quería ser un maleducado con su maestro.

Adiós, Gohan —a lo que éste no dudó en corresponder el gesto dedicándole una sonrisa más grande, para después salir volando con rumbo al techo del hotel, imaginando que tal vez Vegeta ya habría puesto la habitación de cabeza.

Mientras los otros _"Z"_ sopesaron la situación y consideraron que, ya que no podían desatender al desvalido maestro Rōshi, lo mejor era retirarse de igual manera. ¿Y por qué Gokú había actuado de esa manera con su mentor?, esa duda les daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Oiga, maestro, maestro Rōshi… ¿se encuentra bien, maestro Rōshi? —Krilin le hablaba muy suavemente sacudiéndolo con delicadeza.

Todavía está vivo —dijo Chaozu con alivio a continuación de tomarle sus signos vitales, específicamente el pulso.

Este maestro es un hueso duro de roer… mira que no morir después de tanto golpe —añadió Oolong con algo de respeto.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Yamcha? —le preguntó Puar a su amigo con su aguda voz.

Pues ni hablar, tendremos que llevarlo así —opinó el joven del desierto soltando un suspiro de abatimiento. Ni pensar en abandonar a su ilustre guía.

Si me permiten… —Ten Shin Han tomó la iniciativa y levantó el desmadejado cuerpo del anciano con sumo cuidado para no tirarlo. Pero…

¡Ese Gokú es un bruto, mira que tratarme así a mí, que soy su maestro! —súbitamente el viejecillo se irguió soltando una exclamación, y fue tan inesperado que el de los tres ojos lo dejó caer cómo fardo—. ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, eso duele! ¿Por qué me tiraron?, ¡soy un hombre mayor y merezco respeto! — chilló adolorido y molesto, mirando con enfado al osado que lo había zarandeado de esa forma.

Maestro, por favor, cálmese… —Krilin, muy solícito, le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Todos ustedes son unos desconsiderados, deberían ayudarme cuando de verdad lo necesito y no permitir que se me de ese trato tan bajo —les reprochó al momento de enderezarse, mirándolos seriamente tras sus gafas oscuras.

De verdad lo lamento mucho, maestro, no era mi intención lastimarlo —se excusó el guerrero dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia.

¿Y Bulma? —fue la pregunta del pervertido maestro al percatarse de que la joven científica ya no estaba allí.

Pues como el engreído de Vegeta la despreció de esa forma ella decidió hacer una pijamada con Gohan y el muchacho del futuro… lo malo es que no nos invitó —respondió Oolong antes que nadie, sin disimular una entonación de ofendido.

¿Con Gohan?... ¿y… y Milk lo dejó ir? —volvió a cuestionar el decano con algo de asombro, fijándose también en que el matrimonio Son no se encontraba allí —. ¿Pues qué pasó con esos dos? —añadió un tanto incrédulo, ya que la señora Son se había mostrado como una madre sobreprotectora y muy difícilmente dejaría a su hijo dormir fuera de casa, en este caso de la habitación familiar.

Bueno… es que eso es… es un asunto privado de Gokú con su esposa —ahora fue Krilin el que contestó, enrojeciendo un poco de la pena.

Nosotros creemos que… bueno, usted sabe… jejeje… las cosas que se hacen dentro de… jejeje… dentro de un matrimonio son… jejeje… son personales… en fin… —Yamcha complementó la información tartamudeando algo cohibido, y ni qué decir de los demás presentes. Era tan embarazoso imaginar al Saiyajin en un plano romántico y apasionado con su compañera de vida, especialmente porque eso no es lo suyo.

Mmm… ya veo, creo que entiendo… —murmuró Kame Sen'nin en forma dubitativa. Ya más sereno decidió encaminarse a su propia habitación—. Mejor iré a ver la barra nocturna en el canal de adultos… tal vez pasen una buena película —puntualizó como si nada hubiera sucedido, dejándolos anonadados por unos segundos.

¡Oiga, maestro, espéreme, yo voy con usted! —el cerdito metamorfo fue el primero en reaccionar y seguirlo, sin despedirse de nadie.

Eto… ¿y ahora, qué hacemos? —sin borrar el gesto de estupefacción Krilin les interrogó a los demás.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar… si Bulma apartó la alberca para esta noche debemos utilizarla —externó Ten Shin Han, recuperando la seriedad en su rostro.

Muy bien dicho, Ten Shin Han, hagámoslo —Yamcha no dudó en apoyar la moción.

Y así los _"Z"_ decidieron continuar con lo que ya habían planeado hacer esa noche, evitando mencionar una vez más a Gokú y su extraño comportamiento.

Pero sigamos a Bulma y compañía para terminar esta noche de diversión.

Dime una cosa, guapo, ¿alguna vez disfrutaste de una pijamada en tu época?... me refiero a cuando eras niño —le preguntó Bulma a Trunks antes de llegar al hall del hotel, mirándolo con curiosidad y afecto maternal.

Nada de eso, señorita Bulma, en esos días era muy peligroso salir de noche ya que los androides podrían atacar en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar… —le respondió el joven sonriendo con algo de pena, e inmediatamente se puso serio—… De hecho sigue siendo un peligro salir a toda hora porque esos malditos matan a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, y sólo por diversión —agregó sin disimular su irritación—. Es tan frustrante no poder hacer nada para detenerlos… —culminó en un suspiro de pesar.

Oh, lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal —por lo que la científica no dudó en tomarle una mano deteniendo su andar, aguantando sus ganas de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo.

Descuide, yo me dejé llevar por mi enojo —haciendo que el adolescente enrojeciera levemente de los pómulos.

Aunque no deberías decir que no has hecho nada, y la prueba es que has venido a esta época para evitar una tragedia —ella volvió a sonreírle con cariño, intentando animarlo con sus palabras—. Así los muchachos estarán listos para todo, y gracias a tu ayuda podrán derrotarlos.

Bulma tiene razón, joven, tú y tu mamá trabajaron mucho en la máquina del tiempo, y yo creo que al final sí vas a vencer a esos androides malos porque eres muy fuerte —Gohan se unió a la charla sonriéndole también a Trunks, el cual se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su joven maestro. Era una verdadera lástima que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir más tiempo en ese su tiempo futuro.

Al pasar por el hall con rumbo a la habitación de la señorita Briefs les llegó una vocecita familiar que les hizo volver la vista.

¡Gohan, Gohan! —la pequeña Videl se aproximó a ellos, agitada por la carrera. Se veía tan primorosa con su pijama de flores—. ¡Qué bueno que te veo! —dijo sonriente al llegar junto a ellos, parándose frente al pequeño Saiyajin y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ho… hola, Videl —éste correspondió al saludo un tanto avergonzado, ya que no se acostumbraba a ser tratado con tanta familiaridad por alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo cercano.

Muy buenas noches, pequeña, dime una cosa, ¿te le escapaste a tu papá? —le preguntó la suspicaz Bulma mirándola con suma atención. Ese Mr. Satán era un padre muy descuidado e irresponsable, no cabía duda.

Bueno… es que… —la niña se mostró afligida al verse descubierta, y agachó la cabeza para explicar su comportamiento—… es que mi papá está muy ocupado grabando unas entrevistas y unos comerciales para el torneo, así que me mandó a dormir… pero no me gusta dormir sola en esa habitación tan grande —dijo en voz muy baja.

Mmm… ya veo —observó la científica con seriedad, y al instante le sonrió otra vez—. Bueno, entonces te vienes con nosotros a la pijamada que prepararemos en mi habitación, de esta forma no estarás sola —le dijo en tono amable y seguro. Los jóvenes no se atrevieron a contradecirla y sólo afirmaron con la cabeza sonriéndole a la niña de la misma manera. Pero claro que no podían decirle que no a una pequeña tan simpática como Videl.

¿De verdad puedo ir con ustedes…? —la chiquilla se mostró emocionada, más al segundo se cuestionó con preocupación—. Pero… ¿cómo le aviso a mi papá?... seguramente me va a buscar por todo el hotel cuando se dé cuenta que me fugué del dormitorio.

No te preocupes por eso, pequeña, le dejaré un recado en la recepción comunicándole que te invité a una pijamada y así no habrá problema —fue el tranquilizante argumento de Bulma sin mudar la sonrisa de confianza total, encaminándose prontamente hacia el mostrador de recepción.

¡Muchas gracias, señorita Bulma, es usted muy buena! —y por ello la infanta tornó a sonreír. Enseguida volvió la vista hacia los jóvenes Saiyajins, mirándolos con alegría—. ¿Tú has ido a una pijamada, Gohan?... a mi papá no le gusta que esté fuera de casa cuando ya se hizo de noche —dirigiéndose específicamente al más niño.

Está también será mi primera pijamada… —le respondió el aludido enrojeciendo nuevamente. Si le contará a Videl el motivo por el cuál iba a terminar en la habitación de Bulma seguramente le avergonzaría, y quien sabe si a su mamá le parecería adecuado que pasara la noche desvelándose con una niña desconocida.

Bueno, bueno, creo que será una gran experiencia para todos ya que yo tampoco he ido a una pijamada… en mi época es más que peligroso andar fuera de casa a horas inadecuadas, y todo por culpa de unos androides asesinos —les dijo Trunks empleando una disimulada entonación de resignación, explicándole a la pequeña Videl sus motivos—. Pero supongo que ha de ser divertido —añadió con aparente convencimiento, tratando de no pensar en lo que hacía su padre en esos momentos.

Y nosotros vamos a averiguarlo siguiéndole los pasos al Príncipe Saiyajin.

Como ya vimos Vegeta huyó de Bulma elevándose hasta su habitación en cuanto pudo hacerlo, sin importarle que algunos huéspedes lo miraran con asombro y algo de miedo. Al llegar a ella se encerró en el cuarto de baño para desahogarse.

¿Pero qué mierda me está pasando?... esto no es normal en mí, el Príncipe Saiyajin —monologó consigo mismo en entonación compungida, mirándose las temblorosas manos. El corazón le palpitaba aprisa y la sensación de vacío en el estómago era muy diferente a la que percibía cuando tenía hambre. Aparte de eso el calor le recorría el cuerpo y su respiración era entrecortada—. No puedo creer que la sola presencia de esa mujer desagradable me afecte de esta manera —agregó ya irritado, y sacudió la cabeza para borrar de sus mente ciertas imágenes subidas de tono como consecuencia del espectáculo que acababa de mostrarse ante sus ojos. Pero le fue inútil.

Ya al borde de la desesperación se dio de cabeza unas diez o quince veces contra las paredes, cuarteando algunos cuantos azulejos, y terminó metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua fría con todo y ropa, sintiendo un escalofrío repentino que pareció calmarlo.

¡Maldita sea la miserable mujer esa por hacerme pensar cosas indebidas!... pero no voy a caer en su tonto juego, no va a conseguir nada de mí —bufó mientras el agua le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo, y resolvió en darse un baño completo botando su vestimenta de lado, esperando tranquilizar su espíritu de esa forma.

Su pensamiento divagó por varios minutos al recordar muchos sucesos vividos al lado de Nappa y Raditz, y todas las enseñanzas aprendidas de ellos en cuanto llegó a la mayoría de edad, una edad en la que un Saiyajin ya podía sacar todos sus instintos primitivos a flote. De hecho Nappa quiso celebrarle por todo lo alto llevándolo a un lugar de mala muerte perdido en algún confín del Universo, uno de esos lugares en donde las mujeres de diversas razas alienígenas ofrecen diversión al mejor postor… afortunadamente él se hallaba a un nivel superior de sus subordinados y no necesitó hacer de eso una costumbre para sentirse realizado. Con eso en mente retornó su seguridad, convencido de que la incómoda sensación que vivió en la alberca no se repetiría nunca más.

Sin embargo su subconsciente, ese simio interior que permanece oculto y en el que reside su otra naturaleza, tenía pensado otra cosa. Y de un momento a otro Vegeta vio una imagen de sí mismo deleitándose en su arrebato salvaje al lado de Bulma… que maravilloso frenesí el acariciar la blanca y suave piel femenina con sus manos, algo tan relajante para su cuerpo. Tan metido estaba en ese gozo hasta que se resbaló con el jabón dándose de espalda en el piso de la bañera, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

¡Carajo, el gran Vegeta no tiene por qué terminar así, prefiero morir nuevamente antes de hacer algo semejante! —gritó ofuscado levantándose de prisa y desintegrando al pobre jabón con un poco de _Ki_, como si éste tuviera la culpa de sus impropios apetitos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia para suprimir una vez más las indeseables ideas volvió a dar vueltas en el baño como león enjaulado, bufando de un lado a otro. Encontrándose tan ocupado en su problema no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Hay que ver hasta dónde pueden llegar sus instintos de mono… —se dijo Pikoro en voz muy baja escuchando todo lo que sucedía, procurando no pensar en nada parecido.

Al cabo de lo que consideró un tiempo razonable para que el Saiyajin terminara de descargar su "frustración" llamó suavemente a la puerta del baño.

Oye, Vegeta, ya estuvo bueno, tienes más de media hora ahí… apúrate que necesito usar el sanitario —le habló ocultando muy bien un tono irónico.

El nombrado abrió asomando únicamente la cabeza, barriendo a su interlocutor con la mirada enfadada.

¿Qué, acaso en serio haces…? —observó en voz exasperada.

Eso a ti no te importa —le reviró el namek sin cambiar el gesto insoldable.

… —el hosco hombre se mantuvo impávido unos segundos, como sopesando la forma en la que un habitante de Namekusejin utilizaría un inodoro. Después decidió dejarlo pasar, abriendo la puerta de par en par para salir envuelto en una toalla a la altura de la cintura.

El panorama que se presentó ante los ojos de Pikoro le hizo torcer el rostro en una mueca de asco absoluto. Azulejos rotos, ropa empapada en el suelo, piso anegado, paredes escurriendo agua, y salpicaduras de algo viscoso no identificado adornaban la pequeña pieza.

Pero que marrano eres… —externó con desagrado.

Si no te gusta no entres y asunto arreglado —le respondió el Príncipe soltando una leve risotada burlona, tomando una muda de ropa limpia para vestirse.

Tendré que pedirle al muchacho del futuro que solicite un urgente servicio de limpieza a la habitación —bufó el namek con pesadez, cerrando la puerta del baño para ya no ver más. Inmediatamente se encaminó al balcón para dedicarse a meditar según su costumbre.

¿Y dónde está ese mozalbete perdedor, eh? —claro, era de esperarse que, ante la mención de su desconocido y futuro hijo, Vegeta preguntara por él, respondiéndose a sí mismo con voz socarrona—. Seguramente ha de seguir con esos patéticos intentando entrenar.

Ejem… pues te diré… como tú no quisiste estar con la loca mujer que te acosa él tuvo que sacrificarse —lo que fue aprovechado por Pikoro para picarle la sensibilidad una vez más, carraspeando un poco al utilizar ahora una entonación levemente desfachatada encubriendo sus ganas de reírse, convencido de que el Príncipe reaccionaría con algo de brusquedad—. Así que ahora tendrá que pasar la noche en su habitación.

… ¿qué?... ¿qué él está con…?... ¡exijo una explicación, ahora! —y todo pasó tal y como había pensado, pues el engreído Saiyajin no pudo disimular su cólera ante el hecho de que el joven estuviera a solas con la bella dama, tomándolo con violencia por la capa antes de permitirle alejarse.

Sosiégate… Gohan está con ellos, así que no están solos —por lo que el verde alienígeno tuvo que esforzarse un poco para soltarse sin romper su preciada capa, mirando al hombre de negra cabellera con evidente malestar—. Aunque de verdad no entiendo tu incomodidad, ya que ella no te importa en absoluto, ¿o sí? —le cuestionó en tono mordaz, observándolo con suspicacia.

Claro que no, basura, lo que haga esa tonta mujer no me interesa para nada —respondió Vegeta haciéndose el indiferente. Aun así volvió a preguntar en tono reservado, considerando que así ocultaba su desconcierto—. Pero, ¿por qué el hijo de Kakarotto está con ellos?... no entiendo.

Es que en estos momentos Gokú está… Gokú está haciendo con su mujer aquello que tanto te gustaría hacer con la científica loca —respondió Pikoro algo apurado, ya que no le gustaba hablar de las intimidades de los demás.

¡Bah!, deja de decir estupideces que ni al caso… —obvio que al Príncipe no le agradó nadita la indirecta muy directa.

A mí no me engañas, Vegeta, la reacción de ustedes con la luz de la luna llena ha de sacar algo más que todo su poder Saiyajin… ahora no tiene cola para transformarse en monos gigantes, así que de alguna u otra manera tienen que liberar todos sus instintos naturales —el verde no hizo más que comentarle sus conjeturas.

¡Pamplinas! —bufó su mal encarado interlocutor, y al segundo volvió a preguntarle por algo que le llamó la atención—. ¿Entonces dices que Kakarotto está…?... —y por poco vuelve al baño para vomitar ante la afirmación de Pikoro—… ¡Agh, ese Kakarotto es un verdadero impúdico! —acentuó asqueado.

Por lo menos él tiene con quien entretenerse… no como otros que dejan sus marcas donde caigan —puntualizó el namek retirándose ya al balcón.

¡Imbécil! —masculló Vegeta en voz irritada, tornando a vestirse. Algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Se deslizó sigilosamente por el balcón después de ponerse la ropa, ignorando a Pikoro una vez más, pasando hacia la barandilla del cuarto vecino para escuchar lo que sucedía allá adentro. Ni aguzando el oído lo mejor que podía distinguía los sonidos, por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar sin ser requerida su presencia, deslizando el cancel de par en par y hablándole a los ahí presentes con disgustada voz:

¿¡A razón de qué hacen tanto escándalo, basuras!? —fue su reclamo sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Y tan repentina fue su aparición que Bulma no pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo ocultándose prontamente tras su futuro hijo.

¡Aaaayyyy, los androides asesinos nos atacan!... ¡por favor, soy muy joven y bella para morir ahora! —exclamó con el gesto desencajado.

Trunks, Gohan y Videl miraron al recién llegado con algo de asombro e incredulidad, ya que su demanda les pareció bastante exagerada… la verdad no estaban hablando tan alto; aunque la chiquilla sí pareció asustada por un momento, acercándose un poco más a su pequeño compañero Saiyajin.

Este… señorita Bulma, sólo se trata del señor Vegeta, así que no tiene de que asustarse —ante eso el joven del futuro intentó reconfortar a su madre, hablándole con timidez y algo de vergüenza… ella también era una dramática de primera.

¡Uf, menos mal! —la aludida asomó por detrás del hombro del muchacho, suspirando con verdadero alivio.

¡Jah!... mujer tonta, el día que yo quiera matarte no voy a avisarte… eres tan poca cosa para mí —el Príncipe Saiyajin no contuvo su escarnio mirándola con desdén, remarcando sus últimas palabras al cruzarse de brazos.

¿Ah, sí, eso piensas de mí? —y claro que la Briefs no iba a dejar eso sin contestarle como se merecía, levantándose para encararle de frente con las manos en sus caderas, hinchando el pecho para dárselas de valiente—. ¡Anda, atrévete a matarme y vamos a ver quién hace las cosas para ti, ingrato!

No es cuando tú quieras, idiota, es cuando a mí se me pegue la gana —le reviró el hombre desviando la vista al instante, sintiendo nuevamente el calorcito en el bajo vientre ya que la científica lucía una coqueta pijama para presumir sus proporciones.

¿Lo ves?, tú bien sabes que no podrás hacer nada útil en la Tierra sin mi indispensable ayuda… admite que te soy necesaria y tal vez te perdone —por eso la joven genio no disimuló una sonrisita de complacencia, dándose sus aires de importancia.

¡Mph!, sólo por la Cámara de Gravedad y los robots es que no he acabado contigo aún… —respondió Vegeta en un tono de voz más despectivo—… En cuanto terminemos con esos ridículos androides eliminaré a todos los terrícolas y me largaré de aquí —puntualizó.

… ¡Ush, Vegeta, eres un…! —Bulma enrojeció del coraje, ofendida porque el Saiyajin no se dignará en admitir la verdad, sintiendo deseos de soltarle unos buenos zapes para disciplinarlo. Suspirando dos veces procuró serenarse, pero no pudo reservarse el burlón comentario—. Estás muy equivocado si crees que Gokú te va a permitir hacer eso, ya que él sí es un Súper Saiyajin y por mucho es más fuerte que tú —remarcó ofensiva y engreída.

¡Ningún insecto clase baja como Kakarotto va a vencerme! —y era por obvias que la reacción del Príncipe sería de enfado total, y volteó a verla con ganas de apretarle lentamente el cuello—. ¡Él será el primero en morir después de que acabe contigo!

Los tres jóvenes se habían quedado en silencio sin atreverse a interrumpirlos, y Videl le dirigió a Gohan una mirada de duda ya que no entendía lo que sucedía entre esos dos. Pero Trunks consideró que era el momento adecuado de intervenir cuando su padre rechinó los dientes de rabia, evitándoles así que siguieran discutiendo.

Señor Vegeta, le pido de la manera más atenta que se retire porque no le voy a permitir que trate así a la señorita Bulma —le dijo con seriedad interponiéndose entre ambos, cubriendo a su madre detrás de él.

¿Y qué harás si no me voy, eh? ¿Acaso castigarme? —fue la respuesta del Saiyajin adulto con una despectiva mueca burlona, una característica sonrisa de lado.

Oigan, esa es una buena idea… —algo en esas palabras hicieron que Bulma asomara nuevamente detrás de su futuro y desconocido hijo, sonriendo grandemente al mirar a Vegeta sin pizca de enfado ni temor. Claro, una genio como ella solía tener "brillantes" ideas—. Vegeta tiene que ser castigado por interrumpirnos en lo más interesante de tu historia… es una de las normas en una pijamada —añadió con énfasis.

¿Eh? —por lógica que los dos la quedaron viendo con incredulidad… ¿es qué no estaba bien de la cabeza?

¿A qué se refiere usted con eso, señorita Bulma? —le interrogó el muchacho con educación, sin poder disimular su desconcierto. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que pensaba su madre en esos momentos, y eso era para asustarse.

¿De qué diablos estás hablando, mujer estúpida? —es el duro cuestionamiento que el hombre le hizo al mismo tiempo, mirándola está vez con recelo.

Bueno, pues verán, la finalidad de una pijamada es una noche de sano esparcimiento ya sea con juegos divertidos, viendo películas o contando historias extraordinarias, todo ello sin dejar de lado las botanas nocturnas… claro está que para agregarle más entretenimiento a la noche pueden imponerse castigos para todos aquellos que osen interrumpir la pijamada —se explicó la científica sin perder el aplomo y el humor—… y, como Vegeta no fue invitado es lógico que sea él el que tenga que contar una historia interesante…

A todo esto Gohan y Videl se habían alejado a una distancia prudente del centro de reunión, y la niña le preguntó al niño:

Gohan… ¿cuál es exactamente la relación de la señorita Briefs con ese par?

No tengo la menor idea… sólo puedo decirte que Vegeta vive en su casa y ese muchacho es el hijo futuro de alguno de los empleados de su compañía, quien todavía no ha nacido en nuestra época —fue la respuesta de éste con confusión. La verdad se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

¿En serio? —Videl no pareció convencida con esa explicación tan disparatada—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese joven tan guapo viene del futuro? —le inquirió con insistencia.

Bueno… al menos nos ha contado algunas cosas que todavía no han pasado, pero que ocurrirán tarde o temprano —observó Gohan apenado.

Y, regresando a la explicación de Bulma Briefs…

—… ¿qué te parece si nos cuentas algún pasaje de tu infancia? Será muy interesante el conocer algo de tu pasado —fue la sugerencia que la dama le dio al Príncipe Saiyajin, sonriendo más abiertamente.

¿Qué crees que soy tu juguete para hacer lo que tú digas? —bufó el agresivo hombre mostrándose agraviado por la petición… o sea, su vida es su vida y a nadie le importa.

Anda, Vegeta, no seas así… imagino que pasaste muchas cosas al lado de Freeza, y es bueno que las nuevas generaciones de Saiyajins conozcan cómo es que su Príncipe sobrevivió a la adversidad, mostrando su valentía y fortaleza frente al tirano —le insistió la Briefs mirándolo con leve coquetería al tiempo que en sus manos apareció una bandeja rebosante de sándwiches, los cuales le ofreció de muy buena gana regalándole una sonrisa más que seductora.

Yo… yo no sé de qué hablas… —Vegeta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar su turbación dándole la espalda con algo de brusquedad… ¡ah, maldita mujer por querer tentarlo con la comida y con la poca ropa que traía puesta!

Señor Vegeta, para mí sería todo un honor el conocer más de su gran valor —Trunks no dudó en alabar a su padre mirándolo con respeto, inclinándose un segundo frente a él. Claro que le gustaría saber sobre el lado oscuro en la vida de su progenitor, y la manera en que había formado su carácter.

Gohan, Videl, ¿les gustaría oír acerca de la vida de Vegeta al lado de Freeza? —por su parte la científica invitó a los chiquillos a acercarse, hablándoles con dulce y emocionada voz.

Eso se oye bien… —respondió el niño llevando a su amiguita de la mano, acomodándose nuevamente en la alfombra y prestándole toda su atención al Príncipe Saiyajin—. Cielos, Vegeta, de seguro Freeza te puso muchos retos cuando eras muy niño… ¿cuántos planetas conquistaste tú solo? —le preguntó con voz maravillada.

¡Mph!, he de asegurarte que ni en tus mejores sueños o en tus peores pesadillas has pasado lo que yo, mocoso idiota —pues ni hablar, eso se sacaba por meterse donde no lo llamaban. Con todo no estaba tan mal el comer bien (ya había tomado los sándwiches y los devoraba de uno en uno), y ser el centro de atención de los insectos, así que se quedaría ahí por el momento.

Después de media hora de un impresionante y desgarrador relato, en el cual apreciamos al Príncipe Saiyajin de escasos diez años ser casi masacrado por los Ginyu como una forma de darle diversión a Freeza cuando celebraban su cumpleaños, ahora lo vemos tratando de librarse del sentido abrazo de Bulma, quien, sollozando como magdalena ante las injusticias padecidas por el pobre hombre, lo estrechó contra su pecho hasta casi asfixiarlo.

¡Oh, Vegeta, ahora comprendo porque eres tan antipático y amargado!... ¡has sufrido tanto en tu vida porque nadie te ha querido! —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos tomándolo por sorpresa—. ¡Pero ya me tienes a mí para consolarte!

¡Oye… suéltame, déjame en paz! —lo que hizo que el nombrado se debatiera unos segundos intentando liberarse, ya que su yo interior quería sentir más cerca tan deseable anatomía femenina. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano venció su resistencia y se liberó con contenida brusquedad del sentido apretón, escapando por el sitio por donde había entrado—. ¡Yo no necesitó nada más de ti! —espetó antes de perderse de vista.

Sus acompañantes se mostraron absortos por lo ocurrido, y Gohan murmuró con algo de conmiseración:

— Pobre de Vegeta… debió ser muy feo el que lo maltrataran siendo un niño.

_Nota: ¡Al fin pude avanzar con esto!... de hecho tengo todo pensado pero luego es tan complicado escribirlo y describirlo como me dicta mi imaginación, más aparte no puedo pasar por alto mi vida real y mis nuevas responsabilidades como estudiante universitaria. No prometo escribir tan seguido pero sí continuaré con mis historias ya que no pretendo dejarlas a medias como me ocurrió con las historias que escribí para el foro de Inuyasha. Sean pacientes y no dejen de leer lo que sigue, lo cual estoy puliendo para que se continúe con la diversión como hasta ahora. Un saludo y les agradezco de verdad._

_P.D. La dramática historia de Vegeta no pienso escribirla porque no soy nada buena para el drama, así que ustedes imaginen lo que le pudo haber sucedido cuando niño viviendo a las órdenes del tirano de Freeza. He leído tantos dramas de eso y algunos sí que son para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos… prefiero la comedia y el buen humor, pero no puedo negar que la vida del Príncipe Saiyajin es toda una tragedia_.


End file.
